Editorial Mills
by RenoirGeek
Summary: Regina es una empresaria dueña de una editorial, su vida es bastante ordinaria hasta que llega a su mano cierto manuscrito que le hará reeplantearse muchas cosas en su vida. Emma trabaja en el cuerpo de policía de Boston, quien tiene por hobby escribir, su vida cambiará cuando reciba la llamada de cierta Editorial. Los personajes de OUAT no me pertenecen.
1. El manuscrito

**Hola,**

 **Les dejo el primer capítulo. Espero** **lo disfruten.**

 **Saludos.**

 **CAPÍTULO I. El manuscrito.**

Necesitaba su café, su día había comenzado a las cinco de la mañana, hacía dos horas ya, y la cantidad de pendientes le habían impedido ir por su habitual a la cafetería de la esquina.

-¡Ruby!- Gritó desde su oficina después de terminar la tercera llamada en lo que iba del día.

-Dígame, Señora Mills.- Entró a su despacho con más carpetas de las que podía cargar sin que corriera el riesgo de terminar en el suelo.

-Regina, Ruby, dime Regina ¿Cuántas veces te lo tengo que decir? Y permíteme ayudarte con eso.- Se levantó rápidamente y tomó varias de las carpetas que cargaba su asistente.

-Gracias-. Sonrió amablemente. -Regina. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?-

-Necesito un café. Necesito urgentemente un café.- Miró a su asistente con cara de circunstancia.

-Americano, triple y sin azúcar, ¿Cierto?- Preguntó más por costumbre que porque de verdad necesitara confirmación. Conocía a Regina desde hacía diez años ya, prácticamente había estado con ella desde que todo había comenzado, la Editorial era la vida de su jefa, y era ella quien se encargaba de alimentarle, proveerle su dosis diaria de café, controlar su agenda, pero sobre todo, recordarle que de vez en cuando tenía que descansar, Regina era adicta a muchas cosas, pero su mayor adicción era, sin lugar a duda, su trabajo. Su jefa le miró y le sonrió a modo de respuesta. -Ahora voy por él. Mientras tanto podrías checar por favor este último manuscrito que llegó hace unos días, lo he terminado justo ayer y creo que tiene mucho potencial.- Entre sus muchas actividades, estaba la de filtrar los manuscritos que recibían diariamente y pasarle únicamente los que ella consideraba que valían la pena.

-Vale, me lo llevo a casa hoy y lo reviso por la noche.- Contestó, no porque le hiciera mucha ilusión leerlo sino porque entre menos entretuviera a su asistente más pronto tendría cafeína en el cuerpo.

—-''''—-'''''—''''—'''''—-'''''''

El día había pasado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, tres reuniones por la mañana y toda una lista de llamadas por la tarde le habían dejado realmente exhausta, eran casi las nueve de la noche cuando tomó su bolsa y decidió que era momento de irse a casa. Su asistente se había ido hacia tan solo una hora, no sin antes hacerle prometer que no se iría después de las nueve, aunque no fuera amiga de Ruby le tenía un gran aprecio, así que aún con muchos pendientes en la cabeza decidió que no sería esa la primera vez que rompería una promesa.

Estaba a punto de pulsar el botón del asesor cuando una nota pegada en las puertas del mismo le hizo sonreír, era de Ruby, "¡El manuscrito! Pd. Nos vemos mañana, ¡descansa!". Regresó a su escritorio y por primera vez en el día le dedicó una mirada, llevaba por nombre "Soltar para avanzar" por Emma Swan, es un buen título, quizá valdría la pena darle una oportunidad. Tomó el manuscrito y salió rumbo al estacionamiento.

Manejar era una de esas cosas que disfrutaba en su día a día, su Mercedes CLS era su fiel compañero, podía pagarse un chofer pero prefería manejar ella, sentir la adrenalina. Solía poner música muy alta y conducir sin pensar en nada o pensando en todo. En tan solo veinte minutos estaba abriendo el portón de su casa, número 108 de la calle Mifflin.

Bajó de su auto y no pudo evitar mirar la luna, siempre había sido amante del cielo, aunque personalmente prefería los amaneceres, siempre que tenía oportunidad salía a observarlos. Se encaminó hacía la entrada y lo primero que hizo fue escuchar sus mensajes mientras se servía una copa de vino.

"Regina, es la segunda vez que me cancelas en menos de una semana, ni en nuestros peores días en la Universidad, espero una cena a modo de disculpa. Te extraño mucho, llámame. Kat".

Sonrió mientras daba el primer sorbo a su copa, Kathryn era su mejor amiga, la conoció en la Universidad, estudiaban Letras en Yale, en un principio no sabía qué pensar de ella, le resultaba intrigante y demasiado directa para su gusto, pero una vez que la conoció mejor, descubrió lo maravillosa que era, con su porte, su belleza natural y su sentido del humor, pero sobre todo era la única capaz de decirle sus verdades, no le tenía miedo como casi todos los que le rodeaban, solía mantenerla siempre con los pies en la tierra.

Era el único mensaje, tomó su bolso, el manuscrito, la botella y subió a su habitación. Estaba realmente cansada pero si no empezaba a leer el manuscrito no se quitaría de encima a Ruby. Fue al baño a ponerse la pijama, se observó con atención en el espejo, se sabía hermosa, a sus 35 años era una mujer madura y muy conservada, le gustaba correr y ejercitarse para mantenerse en forma, siempre había tenido pretendientes en la universidad, Daniel, el más importante de ellos, lo quiso como a nadie, habría terminado casada con él de no ser por ese año de intercambio en el que él conoció a alguien más y le fue infiel, nunca le pudo perdonar y jamás pudo confiar en alguien de nuevo, había subido sus barreras tan alto que era prácticamente imposible que alguien pudiera acercarse a ella y llegar a conocerle.

Había tenido pocas relaciones, después de lo de Daniel le había costado, Ingrid había intentado de verdad derrumbar sus barreras, de haberla conocido antes seguramente habrían sido muy felices, pero estaba ya muy rota, siempre que se sentía un poco melancólica pensaba en ella, pensaba en si había sido un error alejarla como la alejó. Quizá era ella y no le dio la oportunidad, últimamente pensarle se había convertido en una rutina. Se consideraba bisexual, lo descubrió a temprana edad, nunca había sido un problema para nadie, 'es la persona de la que te enamoras', aunque en su caso esperaba no volverse a enamorar .

Se acostó, tomó sus lentes, acercó su copa y la botella por si hacía falta. Observó de nuevo el manuscrito, no sabía qué esperar pero le intrigaba, comenzó a leer. Palabra tras palabra. Frase tras frase. Párrafo tras párrafo. Terminó el primer capítulo.

Tomó su celular y marcó el teléfono de Ruby.

-Aló-.

-Ruby, necesito que me consigas una entrevista con Emma Swan para hablar con ella de su libro.- Sin esperar repuesta colgó. Su asistente estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de llamas a media noche, siempre que olvidaba decirle algo importante le llamaba.

Se sirvió otra copa y comenzó el segundo capítulo. Esa noche se desveló pero en esta ocasión no fue por pensar en lo que no fue, esa noche, el libro de Emma Swan, ocupaba todos sus pensamientos.

 ** _...Continuará..._**


	2. Un día a la vez

**Hola.**

 **Les dejo el segundo. Gracias por leer y comentar.**

 **Saludos.**

 **CAPÍTULO II. Un día a la vez.**

Su vida siempre había sido difícil. Con tan solo un día de nacida había sido abandonada en la orilla de la carretera, de no haber sido porque aquella pareja pasaba por ahí, probablemente habría muerto de frío. Le gustaba pensar en eso, era su forma de valorar dónde estaba ahora, lo que había conseguido, la persona en la que se había convertido. El orfanato, las casas de acogida, la cárcel, los malos ratos, todo había quedado atrás, ahora era policía, quién lo diría. Tenía una buena vida, no era millonaria pero tampoco podía quejarse, había conseguido un pequeño apartamento en el sur de la ciudad, eso y su escarabajo era lo único que necesitaba para vivir.

Aunque disfrutaba mucho de sus días en la comisaría lo que en verdad le llenaba era escribir, nunca se lo había dicho a nadie, bueno, a casi nadie; Elsa, su mejor amiga, sí que lo sabía y le animaba a no dejarlo. Escribía. Escribía mucho. Desde muy joven era algo que la relajaba, la alejaba de todos y la transportaba a un mundo donde solo estaba ella y sus historias. Desde hacía un año había comenzado su primer novela, bueno, su primer novela en forma, escribirla se había convertido en un pequeño ritual, todos los días en cuanto llegaba a su casa se preparaba un café y se sentaba frente a su computador, había días en que se quedaba en blanco por horas y simplemente lo dejaba e iba a la cama, sin embargo, había otros en que las palabras salían por si solas y escribía por horas y horas. Siempre pensaba en el principio cuando de tomar una decisión se trataba, ahora, su novela estaba en sus manos esperando ser enviada a la editorial.

-Emma, ¡Venga ya!, no puede ser tan difícil, tan solo arrójala, anda-. Llevaban más de media hora paradas a un lado del buzón esperando a que Emma, que se aferraba al sobre como si su vida dependiera de ello, decidiera arrojar el paquete. –Te prometo invitarte una copa si lo arrojas ahora-. Bromeó. Llevaba conociendo a esa rubia por diez años, la conoció en el restaurante donde trabajaron justo cuando ella salió de la cárcel. Sabía lo mucho que le costaba desprenderse de las cosas y sabía también lo mucho que había invertido en esa novela.

-¡Ya voy! Sólo me estoy despidiendo. Es difícil, es como mi hijo, es como si estuviera abandonando a mi hijo.- Sabía que exageraba, sabía que exageraba de verdad, pero llevaba tanto trabajando en ese manuscrito que tener que desprenderse de él le generaba un vacío que no había experimentado, además tenía miedo, tenía miedo de que no se comunicaran con ella, tenía miedo de que resultara que lo que ella pensaba que tenía mucho potencial no lo tuviera para las personas que a valorar manuscritos se dedicaban.

-Piensa que se trata de la universidad, estás despidiendo a tu hijo que se va a la universidad-. Sonrío. -Venga suéltalo, anda, suéltalo Emma-. Le arrebató el manuscrito y lo arrojó. – ¡Ves! No fue tan difícil. Yo invito, anda-. Le tomó de la mano y la alejó lo más rápido posible del buzón.

Todo el camino a "The rabbit hole" sintió un vacío, ese que le daba cada que tenía que desprenderse de algo, le costaba tomar riesgos, le costaba dejar ir las cosas, era por eso que no se inmiscuía en relaciones largas, se encariñaba demasiado.

—-;;;;—-;;;;;;;—-;;;;;;;—-

Iba caminando rumbo a su departamento, después de varios tragos con Elsa había logrado olvidar un poco que ahora su manuscrito estaba viajando rumbo a la editorial. No estaba segura de si había sido o no una buena idea, pero no podía hacer ya nada al respecto, aunque pensándolo bien no había sido su idea sino de Elsa, ¿Por qué siempre terminaba haciéndole caso a su amiga?, aunque viéndolo por otro lado tendría a quién culpar en caso de que nadie se comunicara con ella.

Llegó a su departamento y rápidamente se descalzó, fue a la cocina y se sirvió un vaso de leche, era el remedio perfecto para evitar la resaca al día siguiente. Ya en su habitación se miró fijamente al espejo, el reflejo que éste le devolvía era el de una mujer hermosa, ojos verdes, rizos rubios, atlética, el ejercicio siempre había sido una forma de escapar de sus problemas, en su juventud había tenido muchos pretendientes pero a decir verdad ella siempre fue por las mujeres, lo supo desde muy joven, con Lily, siempre que pensaba en el principio ella venía a su mente. Nunca había tenido una relación seria, lo suyo era conocer a alguien y justo cuando su estómago empezaba a llenarse de mariposas irse lo más lejos posible, nunca nadie le había inspirado quedarse más tiempo, 'la soledad es lo mío', pensó.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que cayese profundamente dormida, estuvo soñando con editoriales y libros, citas y propuestas, quizá fuera una premonición pero ella no lo sabía no hasta unas semanas después.

—''''—''''

Tenía ya tres semanas que había enviado su manuscrito, hacía como que no lo tenía presente pero llevaba la cuenta exacta, cada que tenía tiempo libre le atormentaba la idea de que hubieran desechado el trabajo que tanto le había costado, no es que fuera a vivir de la publicación del libro era más bien una cuestión de orgullo, pensaba que en verdad era bueno; aunque ahora que lo pensaba bien sólo Elsa había leído su libro así que realmente no tenía punto de comparación para saber su calidad. Trataba de mantenerse ocupada pero al final del día siempre volvía a que no se habían comunicado con ella.

Esa mañana había sido caótica, la carambola en el centro de la ciudad que involucraba un automovilista descuidado y un celular en su mano le había mantenido muy ocupada, entre el traslado de los lesionados y el tráfico ocasionado por el accidente no había tenido tiempo de pensar en nada más. Por la tarde, cuando ya no estaba en servicio y estaba a punto de subir a su escarabajo amarillo su teléfono timbró, estaba tan cansada que ni siquiera se percató de que era número desconocido, tan sólo lo tomó y contestó.

-Aló-. Dijo mientras intentaba encontrar las llaves en las bolsas de su chaqueta roja, su preferida.

-¿Podría comunicarme con Emma Swan, por favor?-

-¿Quién la busca?- No reconoció la voz, así que preguntó con la desconfianza que las malas experiencias le habían dejado.

-Buena tarde, habla Ruby de Editorial Mills y Asociados. ¿Es usted la señorita Swan?-

-S… Sí… Sí, soy yo. Perdona el tono gruñón, ha sido un día complicado.- Estaba confundida y apenada por el tono que había utilizado. Automáticamente se dispararon un centenar de mariposas, ¿Le estaban marcando por lo que creía que le estaban marcando?

-Entiendo, tenemos muchos de esos por acá. Queríamos comunicarle que estamos interesados en hablar usted sobre el manuscrito que nos envió, quisiéramos concertar una cita.-

-Amm sí… sí, claro que sí-. Estaba nerviosa, mucho. Las palabras apenas le salían.

-¿Podría presentarse el día miércoles en la dirección a la que envió el manuscrito?, tendría que preguntar en recepción por Regina Mills, a las nueve de la mañana, puntual por favor-. Había hecho tantas veces esto ya, que era como relatar un discurso, aunque tenía el presentimiento de que este libro sería diferente.

-Por supuesto, sí, sí, ahí nos vemos. Muchas gracias.- Una gran sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, justo en su día libre, esto tenía que ser cosa del destino.

-Hasta mañana señorita Swan, excelente noche.-

Estuvo cerca de media hora en su escarabajo, sonriendo como una adolescente, resultaba que no era tan mala como pensaba, incluso aunque no lograra nada, ya era toda una hazaña que se hubieran comunicado con ella para hablar de su primera novela. Una vez que su estómago le permitió volver a manejar, llegó a casa y se dispuso a descansar, un gran día le esperaba.

Ella no lo sabía, pero lo de menos importancia sería la posibilidad de que le publicaran el libro.

—-`````—```````—-`````—``````

Nervios. Muchos. Todos. Eran las ocho de la mañana del miércoles y hacía ya una hora que estaba lista, definitivamente los nervios no eran algo que supiera manejar de la mejor manera. Decidió que era momento de irse, buscaría un café cerca de la Editorial, no podía permanecer más tiempo sentada viendo pasar los minutos como si fueran horas.

Llegó con cuarenta minutos de anticipación, estacionó su escarabajo y se dispuso a buscar cafeína, nada podía salir mal si tenía cafeína en las venas. Justo en la esquina de la Editorial vio un local "Cafetería de la abuelita", entró, se sentó en la barra y pidió su americano triple sin azúcar de siempre. Fue entonces cuando la vio entrar. Morena. Elegante. Ojos negros, no, marrón, profundos. Cuerpo precioso. Lleva una falda alta, entallada, que se adaptaba a sus curvas a la perfección y una camisa blanca con dos botones abiertos, ''conoce sus atributos'' pensó. Labios rojos. Tacones de aguja. Cruzó el café imponente. Parecía que tenía prisa, quizá iba tarde, pidió lo mismo que ella, qué raro. La conocían, se dio cuenta por la naturalidad con que los empleados la trataban. Ni siquiera la volteó a ver', pero ella no pudo quitarle los ojos de encima, qué mujer, quizá si resultara que lo de la Editorial era cosa de una vez podría volver al barrio solo por verle tomar su café cada mañana.

La morena había logrado lo que nadie desde que supo de la cita, hacía dos días ya, que dejara de pensar en su manuscrito y en la Editorial, cuando se percató de la hora faltaban tan solo diez minutos para la cita, terminó su café rápidamente y salió del local.

Entró al edificio donde estaba ubicada la Editorial, resultaba muy intimidante, preguntó en la recepción a dónde debía dirigirse para su cita con Regina. Mills. Piso dieciocho, referirse con Ruby, esa era la instrucción. Tomó el elevador y respiró profundo, debía disfrutar el momento, no tenía nada que perder. Las puertas del elevador se abrieron y se dirigió al escritorio que seguramente pertenecía al asistente de Regina, no pudo evitar observar lo elegante que era todo. Una pelirroja la recibió con una sonrisa.

-Bienvenida, tú debes ser Emma Swan-.

-Hola, sí soy yo, y tú debes ser Ruby, ¿Cierto?-

-La misma, soy la asistente de la Sra. Mills, en unos minutos te atenderá mientras tanto puedes tomar asiento; permíteme tu abrigo-.

Tan sólo unos minutos después salieron dos mujeres de la oficina, una rubia muy hermosa acompañada de la morena que había visto en el café, mariposas se instalaron en su estómago de manera permanente, parecía que la boca se le empezaba a secar y de pronto se negaba a emitir palabra.

-El viernes será, Regina, y no se te ocurra plantarme de nuevo que vengo y te saco personalmente de esta oficina.- Se acercó a su amiga para que pareciera que la amenaza iba en serio. -Sobre advertencia no hay engaño, cariño.- La morena sólo sonreía de lado, limitándose a escucharla.

-Ya te expliqué que he tenido demasiado trabajo pero te prometo que el viernes sin falta nos pondremos al día. Ven acá y dame un beso.- La abrazó con fuerza y la beso en ambas mejillas. ¡Cómo quería a su amiga!

Justo en ese momento la morena la miró, había pensado que tenía unos ojos bonitos pero estaba equivocada eran hermosos, eran color chocolate, al menos eso le parecía, no pudo evitar sonreír, esa mujer la había flechado y eso que ni siquiera había cruzado palabra con ella. Era bella de verdad.

-Me voy, cariño. Te veo en un par de días.- Se percató de que su amiga había dejado de prestarle atención y se giró a ver la causa de su distracción, una rubia de ojos verdes, no la había visto nunca, quizá fuera un proveedor. Besó nuevamente a Regina y se dirigió impecable hasta el ascensor. –Hasta pronto Ruby, cuídala por mí ¿Vale?-

-Por su puesto Sra. Nolan-. Contestó algo apenada, siempre la había intimidado la amiga de su jefa.

-Kathryn, Ruby, dime Kathryn.- Sonrió y subió al elevador no sin antes mirar nuevamente a la rubia, era una mujer muy hermosa.

-Señora Mills, la señorita Swan ya está aquí, ¿La hago pasar?- Su jefa se había quedado mirando a la rubia.

-Gracias, Ruby. Deme unos minutos señorita Swan y estoy con usted.- Contestó. El intercambio de miradas era profundo como si cada una intentara definir quién era la otra.

-Por supuesto, todo el tiempo que necesite.- No supo bien cómo consiguió que las palabras salieran de su boca, esa morena la intimidaba casi al mismo nivel de lo que le gustaba.

 _ **...Continuará...**_


	3. Si las miradas hablaran

**Hola.**

 **Tercer capítulo. Espero disfruten.**

 **Saludos.**

 **Capitulo III. Si las miradas hablaran.**

Regina entró en su oficina, tomó asiento y dio un gran sorbo a su café ¿Quién era esa Emma Swan y por qué había hecho saltar su corazón así con tan solo una mirada? Tenía que concentrarse, esa reunión no era más que un negocio, como muchos otros que había cerrado. _Es bonita y qué ojos pensó_ , ¡Venga ya, Regina! se regaño mentalmente. Es un negocio, muy importante, su libro es realmente bueno y necesitaba su firma con la editorial antes de que el manuscrito llegara a la competencia, o peor aún ya estaría en otras manos y no tardarían en contactarla.

-Ruby, has pasar a la señorita Swan, por favor-. Respiró profundo, tratando de encontrar su equilibrio. Estaba lista, ya tenía puesta su máscara de negocios, esa que para todos eran tan solo su forma de ser.

-Enseguida, señora.-

Cuando la vio entrar se dio cuenta de que había estado en lo correcto, era realmente hermosa, por su cuerpo se podía dar cuenta que hacía ejercicio, brazos tonificados, piernas en forma, recorriendo su cuerpo con la mirada llegó a su rostro y no pudo evitar notar la hermosa sonrisa de lado que ésta le estaba dedicando.

-Señorita Swan permítame presentarme mi nombre es Regina Mills-. Le ofreció la mano, al momento en que sus manos se rozaron un ligero cosquilleo el cual la hizo estremecerse un poco, la soltó de inmediato, ¿qué diablos le estaba pasando?-. Haga favor de sentarse, ¿Le ofrezco algo de tomar?-

-Un vaso de agua estaría perfecto, gracias-. Pensó que no podía gustarle aún más y pero ahora que le había escuchado hablar supo que estaba equivocada, no podía dejar de verla y ese cosquilleo en su mano, necesitaba concentrarse o terminaría invitándola a cenar antes de que terminara la entrevista.

Regina se levantó por el vaso de agua, fue el momento perfecto para que Emma disfrutara de una vista de su anatomía, justo cuando le observaba se encontró de lleno con los ojos marrones, tenía una ceja levantada y la mirada entre divertida y sorprendida ¿Se había percatado de que no había dejado de mirarle desde que se levantó? Se sonrojó y carraspeó.

-Aquí tiene señorita Swan. Ahora vamos a hablar de negocios si le parece-. La miró seria, como si de pronto se hubiera puesto una máscara, la sonrisa había desaparecido aunque su mirada seguía siendo profunda.

-Soy toda oídos Regina -. Y en lo único que pudo pensar era que esa cicatriz podría volverla loca.

-Estamos interesados en su manuscrito, pero antes de entrar de lleno en el tema me gustaría hacerle algunas preguntas. ¿Envió su manuscrito a otra editorial?, ¿Es ésta su primera novela?, ¿Tendrá secuela o es cosa de un solo libro?- Anotaba en esa agenda que solía destinar para éste tipo de reuniones, había firmado ya a muchos escritores y tenía todo un ritual para estas juntas.

-No, no he enviado mi manuscrito a ninguna editorial. Sí, ésta es mi primera novela en forma. No había pensado en una secuela pero supongo que podría pensarlo.- Estaba intentando con todas sus fuerzas concentrarse en las preguntas que Regina le hacía, era difícil, mucho, esa mujer era realmente hermosa. Toda ella irradiaba seguridad, se sabía preciosa y casi podía estar segura de que aprovecha ese efecto que tenía en los demás.

-Perfecto.- Sonrió Regina. –Ahora vamos a hablar de lo que de verdad nos trajo aquí. Antes que nada quiero agradecerle la confianza de enviar su material a nuestra editorial y la paciencia de haber esperado a recibir respuesta, muchos otros se desesperan y empiezan a enviar su obra a todas las editoriales posibles y eso muchas veces nos genera problemas para la publicación. La novela es buena, evidentemente siendo usted una escritora amateur hay muchas correcciones que habrá que realizarle en caso de que esté interesada en firmar con nosotros. Serán meses de intenso trabajo, la publicación de un libro es un proceso donde muchas personas están involucradas, en donde el manuscrito es tan solo el comienzo, el nivel de compromiso es amplio. Es por todo esto que usted debe estar muy convencida de la decisión de publicar ya que pasará muchas horas no solo detrás de la computadora sino compartiendo días y noches con nuestros editores. Antes de continuar necesito saber qué piensa al respecto.- Emma no dejaba de mirarle, no estaba muy segura de que estuviera escuchándole, eso la ponía nerviosa, Emma la ponía así y cuando estaba nerviosa tendía a hablar mucho. Por supuesto que pocas personas se darían cuenta de ello, había que conocerle para percatarse,, Kat lo notaría, dio gracias a Dios de que no estuviera en la reunión. Trató de calmarse y esperó la respuesta de Emma ante toda la información que le acababa de dar.

-Entiendo. Primero que nada esta editorial suele publicar el tipo de novelas con las que me siento identificada, cuida mucho sus libros además de que sus oficinas están en la ciudad y me resultaría más fácil estar cerca, es por eso que elegí ésta, me da gusto darme cuenta que no me equivoqué. No tenía ni idea sobre todo lo que involucra la edición de un libro, la verdad es que no me dedico a esto de forma permanente es sólo un pasatiempo para mí, tengo un trabajo y no estoy segura de cuánto tiempo tendría para dedicarle a todo el proceso. Tendría que pensarlo y buscar que nuestros horarios congeniaran.- Emma estaba sorprendida, por primera vez desde que estaba en esa oficina sus pensamientos no estaban con Regina, no había pensado en todo eso, no tenía el tiempo que la publicación que un libro requería, no podría dejar su trabajo por sólo un sueño, le gustaba ser policía. Tenía que pensarlo bien antes de involucrarse en un contrato que no pudiera cumplir.

-La comprendo perfectamente señorita Swan, tómese todo el tiempo que necesite, sólo permítame decirle que no es usted la primera ni la última que tiene un trabajo y decide escribir como pasatiempo, con esto quiero decir que nosotros estamos acostumbrados a tener que empatar los horarios con nuestros escritores, lo más importante es que el compromiso exista a decir verdad es lo único que necesitamos de ustedes por lo demás nosotros somos profesionales señorita Swan y sabremos guiarla por esta nueva experiencia, cuenta usted con nosotros, cuenta usted conmigo.- Tenía un poder de convencimiento increíble, lo sabía desde siempre, era por eso que su empresa lograba cerrar a los mejores escritores en un corto tiempo de negociaciones. Era normal para ella conseguir lo que quería y de verdad quería a Emma Swan en su editorial.

-No estás acostumbrada a recibir un no por respuesta ¿Verdad?, aunque ciertamente no estoy diciendo que no es sólo que tengo que pensarlo, necesito pensar en el tiempo de que dispongo para dedicarle al proyecto.- Contestó Emma un poco nerviosa por la mirada de Regina.

Lo que acababa de decir era en parte verdad, necesitaba pensárselo mejor para poder empatar tiempos. Lo que no iba a confesar nunca era que esas mariposas no habían desaparecido desde que se dio cuenta que la morena del café era la misma que la entrevistaría y con la que seguramente tendría que trabajar muy de cerca. Y esto era una de las razones por las que no estaba segura de querer aceptar el contrato, no estaba segura de poder huir ésta vez y más preocupante aún no estaba segura de querer huir ésta vez.

-No la voy a convencer ¿Verdad?.- Hacía mucho que un escritor no se le resistía, así que en lugar de molestarse lo único que Emma logró fue intrigarla, le gustaban lo retos, iba a conseguir que Emma Swan firmara con su editorial aunque no estuviera segura de si podría mantenerse alejada como lo hacía con los demás.- Está bien señorita Swan no voy a insistir más, por ahora.- Sonrío y le guiño el ojo. -Necesito una respuesta para poder exponerle todas las ideas que tengo para su libro así que por hoy no tengo nada más que decirle, piénselo Emma, piénselo bien. Tenga mi tarjeta, no dude en llamarme cuando tenga una respuesta.-

-Graa… Gracias. Yo me comunico lo antes posible.- Titubeo un poco, se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta muy confundida, había tenido la impresión de que Regina había coqueteado con ella pero no podía ser ¿O sí? Ella era experta en coqueteos, esa mujer estaba coqueteando con ella -Esto ha sido un sueño, Regina.

-Esperemos que no se termine tan pronto señorita Swan. No todo el mundo tiene el don de escribir como usted lo hace, denos la oportunidad de mostrarle al mundo ese maravilloso libro. - La miró a los ojos, ya no le parecía que eran verdes ¿Qué color eran? Le tendió la mano, el cosquilleo de nuevo. Sonrío de lado y abrió la puerta. -Ruby, la señorita Swan se retira haz favor de traer sus cosas- Su secretario se acercó y entregó el abrigo a Emma,

-Aquí tiene, señorita Swan.- Qué raro que su jefa saliera a despedir a alguien que no fuera su amiga Kat. -Esperamos verle pronto por aquí.-

-Gracias, Ruby. Esperemos que así sea.- Le sonrió y se dirigió hacía el ascensor.

Regina la acompañó hasta el ascensor, pulsó el botón, un silencio incomodo se instaló entre las dos, Emma la miraba de reojo, no quería marcharse pero no había más que decir, tenía mucho que pensar. Llegó el ascensor y Emma entró, justo cuando las puertas estaban por cerrarse Regina las detuvo y le susurró:

-Señorita Swan por favor no envíe su manuscrito a ninguna editorial, por lo menos hasta que haya me haya comunicado su decisión.- La miró con inquietud.

-No te preocupes, Regina, te aseguro que si no es en esta editorial no será en ninguna.- Le gustaba mucho cuando era la mujer de negocios que sonreía y coqueteaba pero viéndola así, vulnerable, supo que no iba a ser capaz de trabajar con ella. No iba a aceptar, ya lo había decidido.

Las puertas se cerraron, dejando a Emma decidida y a Regina más confundida que nunca.

 _ **...Continuará...**_


	4. Soledad es la palabra

**Hola.**

 **Gracias por comentar y leerme. Espero disfruten el siguiente.**

 **Saludos.**

 **CAPITULO IV. Soledad es la palabra.**

-¿Qué diablos me pasa?- Regina se giró apenas las puertas del ascensor se habían cerrado y comenzó a caminar de nuevo a su oficina. Necesitaba una copa.

-Señora Mills, perdone no le escuché bien.- Comentó Ruby un poco preocupada por lo turbada que se veía su jefa.

-Nada Ruby, estoy pensando en voz alta. Cancela la reunión que tengo enseguida, no atenderé a nadie hasta medio día.- Y sin más cerró la puerta de su privado.

-Sí señora.- Miró a su jefa entre preocupada y sorprendida. Regina no cancelaba reuniones, ni despedía escritores hasta su puerta. Algo raro pasaba, no estaba segura de qué, pero algo muy raro estaba pasando.

Lo primero que hizo fue servirse una copa, eran apenas las diez de la mañana, no acostumbraba beber tan temprano pero definitivamente la ocasión lo ameritaba. No sabía por donde empezar, su cabeza le iba a estallar, primero que nada ¿Rogando, Regina Mills rogando? no le cabía en la cabeza ese término, jamás en sus 35 años de vida había rogado algo a alguien, era muy orgullosa para eso y ahora estaba rogando porque Emma Swan no firmara con alguien más, el libro es bueno pero ¡Venga ya! no es que fuera a ganar el Nobel por él.

El cosquilleo al tocarla y la sensación de mariposas en su estómago era algo que tampoco le gustaba para nada, hacía tanto que no se involucraba con nadie, claro que había tenido sexo casual pero nada que pasara de una noche de calentura. Nunca había mentido, no le interesaban las relaciones y siempre se los hacía saber. Claro que jamás había tenido nada con alguien de su empresa, su lugar de trabajo era sagrado para ella, por eso era el lugar en el que más tranquila y segura se sentía y no quería que eso cambiara. Se había equivocado, no debió guiñarle el ojo, no debió coquetear con ella, pero simplemente no había podido evitarlo, Emma Swan era realmente hermosa, aún así no era de las que mezclaban relaciones personales con trabajo, su vida personal estaba afectando su trabajo, no le gustaba esa sensación que le había dejado la reunión.

Le habían roto el corazón una vez y desde entonces sólo terminaba lastimando a quien por ella se interesaba, tenía el corazón frío y eso nadie podría cambiarlo jamás, Ingrid lo había intentado y había salido raspada, siempre terminaba pensando en Ingrid cuando de relaciones se trataba.

Empezaba a dolerle la cabeza de tanto pensar, se sirvió una nueva copa y se acercó a la ventana ¿Por qué diablos se estaba poniendo tan nerviosa? A lo mejor estaba alucinando, a lo mejor a Emma Swan ni siquiera le iban las mujeres y ella ya se estaba montando una película por nada, _a Emma le van las mujeres y ciertamente le vas tú_ le dijo una voz en su cabeza y es que siempre había sido buena leyendo a las personas especialmente las que le interesaban.

Terminó su copa y tomó su bolsa y su abrigo, tenía que salir de ahí o se volvería loca.

-Ruby, cancela todas las citas que tengo para el día de hoy. Voy a tomarme el día. No me llames a menos de que sea muy urgente. Nos vemos mañana.- Dijo mientras se dirigía a paso veloz hacía el ascensor.

-Está bien señora.- Contestó Ruby, en los diez años que tenía de conocerla nunca había cancelado citas sin motivo aparente. ¿Qué habría pasado en esa reunión que dejó tan consternada a su jefa?

Regina subió a su carro y arrancó, sabía exactamente lo que necesitaba en ese momento. Encendió la radio, necesitaba música para olvidarse de todo. Tras una hora de viaje llegó al hípico, entró a los vestidores y se cambió, el personal ya le conocía, así que en cuanto la vieron llegar le prepararon su caballo 'Rocinante', para cuando salió el caballo estaba listo, un escueto 'Gracias' fue lo que salió de los labios, montó rápidamente y cabalgó por más de media hora hasta llegar a su lugar preferido ése al que iba cada que algo extraordinario pasaba, como cuando falleció su padre o cuando entendió que Ingrid no volvería a llamar, cuando firmó a aquel escritor que le dio el primer Best Seller a su editorial, definitivamente ese lugar la calmaba y le hacía ver las cosas diferentes, los árboles, el río, el cielo, la tranquilidad que se sentía, casi siempre hacía buen clima así que podía pasa horas ahí.

Tras cerca de dos horas de pensar y darle vueltas a las cosas tomó una decisión, dejaría las cosas fluyeran, se estaba quebrando la cabeza cuando aún no sabía si Emma aceptaría y en caso de que lo hiciera asignaría a alguien para que la apoyara en todo y ella se desentendería del tema, evidentemente que estaría al pendiente pero de lejos, no tendría por qué tener contacto con ella y tampoco dejaría que Emma se acercara, así no tendría que renunciar a publicar un libro que estaba segura sería todo un éxito. ''Eso es Regina', eso es' adoraba ese lugar, siempre le daba solución a todos sus problemas. Adoraba hacer planes, siempre que tenía la impresión de perder su equilibrio elaboraba un plan para regresar a él, le había costado mucho conseguirlo, no lo perdería por nada ni nadie. Sonrío y montó de nuevo, era momento de volver y sacarse de la cabeza un problema que aún ni siquiera era problema. Se sentía mejor, montar era por mucho, mejor que manejar.

—''''''''''—

-¿Qué diablos me pasa?- Parecía que le faltaba el aire, se sentía mareada, gracias a Dios era su día libre y no tenía que volver a la comisaría. El ascensor llegó a la recepción y salió tan rápido como pudo. Al llegar a su escarabajo quiso arrancar pero las piernas le temblaban, sentía que el corazón latiendo desbocado, 'Esto no está nada bien' pensó.

Sus ojos, su cicatriz, su cuerpo, su sonrisa, su coquetería, su forma de guiñarme el ojo, cómo se movía. Todo, podía con todo eso, pero no podía con la cara que puso al final, cuando le pidió que no hablara con otras editoriales con eso si que no podía; aún no la conocía bien y con tal de no verla así habría sido capaz de cualquier cosa. Esa mujer la había trastocado, no podía permitirse algo así, no estaba interesada en ello, nunca lo había estado y se había cuidado de así fuera. Desde siempre había sido la mujer que conquista y abandona, que sólo quiere sexo sin compromiso, le había funcionado siempre, era feliz así.

Bajó de su escarabajo y entró en una tienda de autoservicio, tomó varias cervezas, las pagó y subió de nuevo. Iba a tener una larga charla con ella misma y sabía el lugar al que tenía que acudir para ello.

Tras poco tiempo de viaje, llegó. Aparcó a la orilla del mirador, salió y se sentó en el capo de su auto, destapó una cerveza y dio un largo trago. Era temprano, lo sabía, y no acostumbraba hacerlo pero ésta era una ocasión especial.

No sabía qué hacer y eso le resultaba muy extraño, ella era práctica y normalmente no le daba muchas vueltas a las cosas, había pasado por tantas cosas ya, que había aprendido a no meterse en situaciones que no pudiera controlar, por eso había tomado la decisión de no aceptar el contrato. Su salud mental valía mucho más que su sueño de que la publicaran, aunque bien podría irse con otra editorial, si ya una la había llamado, seguro que otra lo haría. De inmediato sintió un pinchazo en el corazón de tan sólo de pensar en traicionar la palabra que le había dado a Regina, _'Aléjate Emma, aún estás a tiempo',_ esa voz en su cabeza no dejaba de opinar.

Destapó la segunda cerveza. En definitiva ese era su lugar favorito, le gustaba ver la ciudad, le gustaba la tranquilidad que ahí sentía. Iba a ahí cada que algo importante le pasaba, la vez que supo que sus padres la habían abandonado con tan sólo un día de nacida, el día en que salió de la cárcel, cuando tomó la decisión de ser policía, cuando decidió terminar con Lily, su única 'relación', porque no quería lastimarle. Definitivamente ese lugar le daba perspectiva y tranquilidad, las dos cosas que a su parecer eran indispensables cuando de tomar una decisión se trataba.

Tomó su tercer cerveza, ni siquiera había sido su idea, todo era culpa de Elsa tendría que dejar de escuchar las tontas ideas de su mejor amiga, ella no quería publicar nada sólo escribir por el gusto de hacerlo, no por conseguir que todo el mundo leyera su obra, le bastaba con que Elsa lo hiciera, así que si no aceptaba no perdería nada porque ella no quería nada en primer lugar.

Destapó su cuarta cerveza, ya no pensaba en nada sólo disfrutaba de la vista, el sol cubría la ciudad y tan solo unas nubes estaban en el cielo, le gustaban los días despejados. La decisión estaba tomada, no firmaría nada, se tomaría unos días y llamaría a Regina para agradecerle todo y pedir disculpas por las molestias que le ocasionó, declinaría la oferta cortésmente y no tendría que volver a saber nunca más de ella.

Guardó las cervezas que le quedaban, ya no las necesitaba. Sonrío y subió a su escarabajo. Un buen maratón de películas era lo que necesitaba, la soledad era lo de ella y no la cambiaría por nada.

Gracias a Dios Lily le había mostrado ese lugar hacía tantos años, no sabía que habría sido de ella de no haber sido así, era tan solo una de las muchas cosas que le debía. Se sentía mejor con su decisión, en definitiva adoraba los miradores.

 **...Continuará...**


	5. Destino

**Hola.**

 **Primero que nada muchas gracias por comentar y por leerme. Es mi primer Fic así que estoy aprendiendo. Paciencia.**

 **15marday: Muchas gracias por leerme y espero que te guste este capitulo. No es exactamente como lo pensaste pero quizá más adelante.**

 **CrimsonSavior: Espero que haya valido al espera.**

 **evazqueen: Yo también disfruto mucho la personalidad de Kat. Espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado.**

 **A los que dan review como invitado muchas gracias por leerme y darse el tiempo de comentar. En cuanto tenga oportunidad pongo algo en mi biografía.**

 **Saludos.**

 **Capitulo V. Destino.**

Viernes 5:30 am. Estaba levantada desde hacía media hora, tenía diez minutos que estaba lista para salir a correr. Acostumbraba levantarse temprano a mirar el amanecer y una vez que los rayos del sol hicieran su aparición salía a correr. Era una corredora diferente, acostumbraba ponerse sus audífonos, escogía una lista de acuerdo a su estado de ánimo y corría, tenía ya una ruta y rara vez la cambiaba, corría alrededor de siete kilómetros diarios cinco días a la semana, era bastante disciplinada cuando de su cuerpo se trataba. No le gustaba correr acompañada, ni platicar con nadie, correr era un ritual para ella y como muchos de sus rituales le gustaba hacerlo sola. Era vanidosa, mucho. Le gustaba sentirse deseada, que la voltearan a ver, eso aunado a su belleza natural y al porte que tenía hacían de ella una mujer segura de si misma, sabía lo que era, sabía lo podía ofrecer.

Eran las 8:30 am cuando se dirigía a la oficina, si no tenía una reunión o asuntos urgentes que atender su hora de llegada era a las 9. Ingresó al estacionamiento y bajó de su Mercedes, de verdad adoraba ese carro. Entró a la cafetería de la esquina y pidió lo de siempre. Tomó el elevador y saludo a Ruby, que ya había llegado:

-Buenos días Ruby, ¿Algún pendiente para el día de hoy?-

-Ninguno señora.- Seguramente había hecho ejercicio, pensó. Ese humor sólo lo tenía cuando había tenido oportunidad de empezar su día con la rutina de siempre.

-Ruby.- Regina se giró y miró a su asistente.

-Regina, ningún pendiente, Regina.- Miró a su jefa un poco apenada, siempre olvidaba llamarla por su nombre. Es una buena persona, aunque quiera dar esa impresión de ser una mujer fría y a la que sólo le interesaban los negocios tenía la fortuna de conocerle mejor. Ahora era ella de nuevo, después de ese día tan raro no había vuelto a hablar de Emma Swan, no le había indicado si debía preparar o no el contrato. Era extraño porque cuando algún escritor se le resistía se lo comunicaba y regularmente les daba un día para contraatacar con un mejor contrato, mejores prestaciones lo que fuera necesario para cerrar el trato. Pero nada desde el miércoles. Tenía miedo de preguntar, se había puesto tan extraña, esperaría a que ella le dijera cuál era el paso a seguir.

-Eso es, no es tan difícil una vez que te acostumbras.- Sonrió y le guiño el ojo. Estaba apenada con Ruby, el miércoles había sido un día muy complicado y seguramente había dado una imagen muy vulnerable a su asistente. Deseaba saber si Emma Swan se había comunicado, su tarjeta tenía el teléfono de la oficina y su extensión pero no su celular, seguramente si Emma se hubiera comunicado Ruby se lo habría informado, después de todo Emma era un escritor mas, uno que estaban tratando de firmar. No quería preguntarle directamente y que Ruby se diera cuenta de que tenía cierto interés adicional por ella. Esperaría. Esperaría a que Emma diera señales de vida. -Estaré en mi oficina, en cuanto llegue Belle la haces pasar.-

-Por supuesto Regina.-

Nada iba a lograr sacarla de ese equilibrio que sentía. Aunque no quisiera reconocerlo, ella sabía que en cuanto supiera algo de Emma su equilibrio se iría al diablo, pero eso lo resolvería después. 'No pienses en eso Regina, no te adelantes a las cosas', se sobresaltó cuando el teléfono sonó.

-Hazla pasar Ruby-. Entró a su oficina una mujer pelirroja, que traía una carpeta en la mano y cara de espanto. -Buenos días Belle, podrías hacer favor de explicarme ¿Por qué diablos no hay avances en la secuela de Jefferson?- No había necesidad de gritar, ella sabía el efecto que tenía en sus trabajadores. Adoraba su trabajo y adoraba el miedo que inspiraba. Hoy iba a ser un buen día.

—-

Viernes 5:30 am. Solía levantarse temprano, iba al gimnasio antes de entrar a la comisaría. Si tenía oportunidad de que su día comenzara haciendo ejercicio nunca la desaprovechaba. Corría desde su pequeño departamento hasta el gimnasio, hacía una hora de ejercicio y volvía corriendo de nuevo. Le gustaba mantenerse en forma aunque más que por vanidad lo hacía porque el ejercicio la había alejando de muchas adicciones, Emma tendía a ser obsesiva con las cosas, con las personas. Definitivamente su vida no había sido sencilla.

Eran las 9 de la mañana cuando entró a la comisaría.

-Buenos días Graham.- Sonrió a su compañero de trabajo. Graham siempre había intentado tener algo con ella, le costaba creerle que simplemente no le atrajeran los hombres. Hubo una ocasión en que después de unos tragos simplemente se había quitado la camisa en medio del bar, Emma tenía que aceptar que tenía un abdomen realmente increíble, pero en esa ocasión soltó la carcajada y le entregó su camisa -Nunca va a pasar, Graham.- No dijo más. Desde entonces eran buenos amigos y acostumbraban salir a tomar juntos, aunque de vez en cuando Graham volvía a intentarlo y ella nuevamente volvía a decir que no. Era una especie de rutina entre ellos.

-Buenos días rubia. ¿Ya estás mejor?- Emma había estado muy rara el día anterior, estaba distraída y no bromeaba con nadie, inclusive se había negado a su clásica salida de jueves.

-Sí, estoy mejor.- Contestó apenada, odiaba ser tan trasparente que todos se dieran cuenta cuando algo le ocurría.

El día anterior había sido complicado para ella, aunque su decisión estaba tomada ahora tenía que llevarla a cabo, tenía que marcarle a Regina e informarle de su decisión, de sólo pensarlo empezaba a sentirse ansiosa y las manos le comenzaban a sudar, no era tan complicado, lo sabía, sin embargo en tres ocasiones durante el día lo había intentado y colgaba antes de que el teléfono comenzara a sonar, tenía que hacerlo pronto y acabar con todo esto. 'Exacto, tengo que acabar con esto' pensó, sintió esa inyección de valentía que necesitaba. Tomó su teléfono, la tarjeta y marcó:

-Buenos días, Editorial Mills y Asociados, ¿En qué podemos ayudarle?-

-Buenos días señorita. ¿Podría comunicarme a la oficina de Regina Mills, por favor?- Estaba nerviosa, sentía que esa valentía que había sentido la estaba abandonando poco a poco.

-¿A quién anuncio?- Preguntó la recepcionista.

-Emma Swan, por favor.- No había sido buena idea, tendría que haber escrito lo que iba a decir, pero no podía colgar ahora y quedar como la loca que marca y cuelga.

-Enseguida señorita Swan, permítame por favor.- Un minuto después. -Señorita Swan la dejo con la señora Mills, que tenga buen día.-

-Aló.- Su corazón se había acelerado desde que le comunicaron que Emma le llamaba, no le gustaban sentirse así.

-Buen día, Regina ¿Cómo estás? - Estaba nerviosa. Ya no había valentía en ella en lugar de eso tenía mariposas en su estómago que no la dejaban pensar correctamente. Tenía que acabar con esto pronto. Graham la miraba entre divertido y sorprendido, empezó sonrojarse le hizo una seña obscena y salió del edificio.

-Señorita Swan, qué agradable sorpresa. Estoy perfectamente, ¿Usted?

-Muy bien también, gracias. Hablaba para darte mi respuesta a tu propuesta.- Caminaba sin rumbo fijo, trataba de relajarse mientras hablaba. -Lamento decirte que a pesar de que intenté encontrar el tiempo para poder formar parte del proyecto en estos momentos no tengo la posibilidad de hacerlo. Debo parecerte una tonta al enviar mi manuscrito y justo cuando ustedes se comunican conmigo informales que no voy a poder hacerlo. Te pido una disculpa por todos los inconvenientes que te ocasioné, nunca fue mi intensión hacerte perder el tiempo.- Se quedó sin aire, había soltado su discurso tan rápido que no estaba segura de que Regina le hubiera entendido.

-Lamento mucho su decisión señorita Swan, intentaría hacerle cambiar de opinión pero creo que su decisión está tomada. Muchas gracias por informarme. Aunque éste no sea el mejor momento quiero que sepa que nuestra editorial siempre tendrá las puertas abiertas para usted, en caso de que un día decida publicar ese maravilloso libro.- Ya no estaba nerviosa ahora lo que sentía era desilusión.

-Mu.. muchas gracias. Una disculpa de nuevo por todo. Hasta luego Regina, que tengas un excelente día.- Colgó. Ni siquiera espero la respuesta de la morena. Estaba decepcionada, la actitud de Regina había sido completamente diferente a como la esperaba, era indiferente como si para ella fuera lo mismo que aceptara o no, parecía como si en lugar de sentirse triste porque no iban a publicar el libro se sintiera feliz. Tampoco esperaba que Regina soltara el llanto pero por lo menos que insistiera un poco. No pudo evitar entristecerse y ni siquiera sabía bien cuál era el problema, sólo se sentía apagada. Eso era lo que quería, alejarse de esa mujer. Entonces ¿Por qué diablos sentía ese nudo en la garganta? Definitivamente no iba a ser un buen día.

—;;;;;;;;;;;—-

La llamada de Emma le había quitado el poco buen humor que le quedaba después de su reunión con Belle. No esperaba una respuesta tan pronto, no esperaba que fuera una negativa. Estaba segura de que Emma no se había dado cuenta de lo nerviosa que estaba cuando le informaron de la llamada. Había adoptado su faceta de empresaria, ésa era su mejor máscara.

Estaba decepcionada, no pensó que se fuera a negar, se sentía triste y con un vacío en el estomago. No entendía por qué estaba así si ya no se tendría que preocupar de la relación que podía tener con Emma, porque no iba a tener ninguna. Era el libro lo que la tenía así, la decepción de que un libro tan bueno no fuera a ver la luz del día, sí, era eso. Lo había puesto todo en manos de Emma y ella había tomado la decisión y ella no iba a hacer nada al respecto. No era un buen día.

Había sido un día mucho más pesado de lo que pensó, estaba de muy mal humor, tenía la impresión de que se había corrido el rumor porque todo mundo parecía huirle cuando se topaban con ella en los pasillos. No le importaba, estaba acostumbrada. Había rematado varias veces con su asistente, con ella, que era la que menos culpa tenía, había ocasiones en que simplemente no entendía por qué seguía con ella y eso que con Ruby era con quien intentaba controlarse. Suspiró profundo y pulsó el botón que la comunicaba con su asistente.

-Ruby necesito que me comuniques con Kathryn por favor.- Estaba apenada, tenía que disculparse.

-Por supuesto Regina. Enseguida te paso la llamada.- Había sido un día complicado, de los peores que le recordaba a su jefa, quizá hablar con su amiga la pusiera de buen humor.

-Gracias Ruby y perdón… perdón por todo.- No era de las que pedía disculpas pero hoy de verdad Ruby se merecía una estatua por su paciencia.

-Esta bien, jefa. Día complicado, entiendo. No firmamos a Emma Swan ¿Verdad?- Sabía que desde esa llamada el buen humor de su jefa había colapsado.

-No Ruby, no aceptó.- Escuchar el nombre de Emma en los labios de alguien más hizo que de pronto una tristeza la inundara, era lo mejor, lo sabía pero no podía evitar sentirse así. Ojalá nunca le hubieran pasado ese manuscrito, ojalá nunca hubiera conocido a Emma Swan.

-¿Quieres que cambiemos algo del contrato?, podríamos contraatacar y convencerla.- Replicó esperanzada, ella también estaba convencida de que el libro era realmente bueno.

-No, Ruby. Me dejó bien claro que no le interesaba publicar por el momento, dejé las puertas abiertas por si un día estaba dispuesta.- Estaba triste, cualquiera podría darse cuenta de eso. Ni siquiera estaba fingiendo bien. -Pásame la llamada cuando la tengas, gracias.- y colgó sin siquiera esperar respuesta.

Unos minutos después su teléfono sonó:

-Aló.

-Regina Mills espero por tu propio bien que esta llamada no sea para cancelar la cena que tenemos esta noche porque si es necesario que vaya a esa oficina por ti, lo haré, lo sabes ¿Verdad?- Conocía a su amiga y sabía que la llamada era para cancelar.

-Kat, estoy muy cansada, ha sido un día no complicado lo que le sigue, hacía tanto tiempo que no estaba tan cansada y hablo de mentalmente deshecha. Dejémoslo para la siguiente semana y te prometo que no habrá poder humano que haga que no asista a nuestra cita.- Acababa de servirse una copa, era difícil cancelar una cita con Kat pero era más complicado intentar que no descubriera que estaba triste y que nada tenía que ver con su trabajo.

-¿Qué tienes?- Lo que en un principio pensó era por su adicción al trabajo, al escucharle, le hizo pensarlo mejor, ahora tenía la impresión de que era algo mucho más grave. En ese momento se levantó y tomó su bolsa. -En veinte minutos estoy en tu oficina, iremos a mi departamento y yo personalmente voy a cocinar para ti morena… ¿A quién quiero engañar? yo te prepararé una copa y te haré reír mientras tú cocinas esa maravillosa lasaña que tan bien te queda. Cancela todo, que no me gusta esperar.- Colgó. Ni siquiera espero a que Regina se negara, no le iba a dar esa oportunidad. Algo le pasaba a su morena preferida y esa noche iba a averiguarlo.

Sabía que sería difícil cancelar, casi una misión imposible. Sus máscaras no funcionaban con Kat, ella siempre sabía cuando algo andaba mal. Esperó quince minutos, tomó su bolsa y abrigo y salió.

-Me voy Ruby. Necesito que te comuniques con Neal y le des la dirección de Kat, que lleve mi carro ahí y deje las llaves en la recepción del edificio, el encargado me conoce y a Kat también por supuesto, así que no debe haber problema, yo las recogeré por la mañana. Cualquier cosa que necesites no dudes en comunicarte conmigo. No quedan pendientes urgentes así que no deberías tener ningún problema. Descansa y no te vayas tan tarde.- Ni siquiera esperó respuesta, tomó el ascensor y se dirigió a recepción a esperar a su amiga.

Sabía que Kat era casi tan puntual como ella y no quería que subiera y comenzara con su interrogatorio frente a todos, ya se había dado cuenta que algo le pasaba y sabía que no descansaría hasta sacarle toda la información. Tenía que hacer su mejor actuación, de verdad no quería confesarle a nadie todo lo que le generaba Emma, eso haría reales sus sentimientos y eso era lo que menos quería. Vio que Kat se orillaba en la entrada del edificio y caminó hacia el carro. Si creía que el día había sido complicado no era nada comparado con lo que le esperaba, Kat era un hueso duro de roer. Puso su mejor cara, que empiece la actuación.

-Cariño, ¿Cómo estás? ven y dame un abrazo.- Se acercó a la rubia y la abrazó fuerte, necesitaba de ese abrazo aunque Kat no tuviera idea de por qué. El abrazó duró un poco más de lo normal.

-Regina, Regina, Regina tanto tiempo de conocernos y de verdad crees que con ese saludo y esa falsa sonrisa me vas a engañar. Dame un poco de crédito, mujer.- Sabía que al presionar a su amiga desde un principio solo conseguiría que se metiera en su caparazón y no dijera nada de lo que pensaba, así que tenía que ir poco a poco, es por eso que había querido cenar en su casa para que la morena se sintiera cómoda.

-No sé de qué hablas.- Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. -Ha sido un día complicado eso ya te lo había dicho, de no haber estado tan cansada no se me habría ocurrido cancelarte pero como contigo no se puede pues aquí estoy. Estoy cansada pero muy contenta de verte, Kat. Cuéntamelo todo, ¿Cómo van las cosas con James, sigue necio con eso de querer casarse?- Era buena Kat, la conocía muy bien pero ella no iba a rendirse tan fácil. Dirigir la conversación hacía la otra persona y así no hablar de ella era su especialidad.

-Pues sí, sigue con lo mismo, ya le expliqué que los compromisos y yo no nos llevamos que el hecho de vivir juntos es un gran avance para mí, pero no entiende. Si crees que yo soy necia deberías de ver lo inaccesible que se pone James cuando de matrimonio hablamos.- Por supuesto que se daba cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo Regina, intentaba que toda la conversación se enfocara en ella y por el momento se lo iba a permitir. Sabía que la morena estaba triste y que la única manera de lidiar con esa tristeza es ponerse su máscara de 'todo esta bien, no sé de qué me hablas'. Cuando llegaran a su departamento y le diera su primera copa la haría hablar aunque tuvieran que pasar la noche en vela.

-Kat ese hombre te adora, lo único que quiere es un poco más de compromiso, además tú estás tan o más enamorada que James; prácticamente ya estás casada con él sin estarlo. Así que quizá deberías considerarlo. Además hace mucho que no voy a una boda y me encantaría ir a la tuya.- Estaba funcionando, estaban llevando la conversación a los problemas de Kat, eso era justo lo que necesitaba, hablar de otra cosa que no fuera Emma Swan.

-No voy a discutir contigo mientras manejo Regina, sólo voy a decir que no puedo creer que te pongas de parte de James, cuando según recuerdo, ni si quiera te cae bien. Pero bueno, me reservo mi opinión hasta que ambas tengamos una copa en la mano. Y por James ni te preocupes está de viaje de negocios y no estará todo el fin de semana.-

La morena soltó una carcajada, no se daba cuenta cuánto extrañaba a su amiga hasta que la veía de nuevo. No volvieron a decir una palabra hasta que llegaron al departamento de Kat. Estacionó el auto, un Audi Z4, habría que reconocer que su amiga tenía buen gusto. Subieron al noveno piso y en cuanto entró se sintió como en casa, dejó su bolso en el sillón y se metió en la cocina.

Kat la observaba, era como si fuera la Regina de siempre pero estaba segura de que no era así, no sabía explicar cómo sabía cuando estaba triste o cuando necesitaba hablar sólo lo sabía y sin duda hoy era el día en que su amiga la necesitaba, la necesitaba de verdad. Rápidamente sirvió dos copas y le pasó una a su amiga que ya estaba sacando todo lo que necesitaba del refrigerador y la alacena, prácticamente se sentía en casa.

Regina dio un trago a su copa, qué paz le daba pasar tiempo con su amiga, estaba feliz de que Kat la hubiera forzado a pasar esa velada juntas, la necesitaba aunque no siempre le gustara reconocerlo. Estuvo cerca de media hora preparando todo lo necesario para la lasaña mientras Kat parloteaba a su alrededor y le llenaba la copa en cuanto ésta amenazara con terminarse.

Después la puso al horno durante 45 minutos. Mientras estaba lista Kat se encargó de rellenar las copas y juntas se sentaron en la barra. Habían estado separadas por cerca de un mes, entre el trabajo de ambas y las vacaciones que James le había regalado a su novia, no es que no hablaran en absoluto sólo que lo hacían sobre temas en especifico y no hablar por hablar como lo hacían siempre.

El alcohol había relajada a la morena, pero también había hecho que el vacío que sentía desde hacia unas horas se hiciera más real, la lasaña estaba lista y ya estaban sentadas en la mesa. Sabía que había llegado el momento de hablar, aunque le gustaría pensar que había engañado a su amiga tenía la certeza de que lo que Kat hacía era darle el tiempo que necesitaba par que empezara a sacar eso que le estaba carcomiendo. Entre bocado y bocado Regina preguntó:

-¿Hasta cuándo vas a hacerme creer que crees cuando te digo que estoy bien?- Soltó Regina cuando Kat volvía con una nueva botella de vino. Su amiga soltó una carcajada mientras se iba acercando a la mesa.

-No es que quiera hacerte creer nada, cariño. Simplemente estoy esperando a que sola me hables de lo que sea que te tiene así.- Conocía a Regina como la palma de su mano, estaba lista y ella estaría ahí para escucharla.

-¿Recuerdas a la rubia que estaba en la sala de espera cuando fuiste a visitarme el miércoles a la oficina? - No quería decirlo, iba a hacer su último intento de engañar a Kat.

-Claro que la recuerdo. Ojos verdes, rizos rubios, unas piernas preciosas. ¿Qué hay con ella? ¿Una mujer te tiene así, Mills?- Sonrió divertida. Estaba sorprendida, hacía tanto tiempo que Regina había desistido en tener una relación siempre iba nada más por el sexo casual y rara vez hablaban de las mujeres con las que se inmiscuía.

-Sí, ella.- Puso los ojos en blanco, su amiga siempre tan directa. -Pues Ruby me pasó un manuscrito, su manuscrito, resulta que es un libro excelente, lo terminé en una noche e inmediatamente le pedí que me concertara una cita, ese libro era un buen negocio. Hablamos y no aceptó mi propuesta. Hacía mucho que no se me iba un escritor, soy muy buena en lo que hago, estoy consternada por la oportunidad que se me fue y por no ser capaz de convencerla.- No mentía, en parte era eso lo que le tenía así. No conseguir lo que quería siempre había sido un problema para ella.

-¿Tanto te gusta?- Taladraba con la mirada a su amiga. Le sorprendía ver a Regina tan vulnerable, aunque quisiera engañarla no podía.

-¿De qué hablas? Te estoy diciendo que no firmé un excelente libro y que hacía mucho que no me pasaba y tú sales con que me gusta.- Se suponía que era su mejor actuación, Kat era muy observadora. Odiaba ser tan transparente a su lado. Hacerse la ofendida plan número dos.

-Y además tienes miedo, tienes miedo de tenerla cerca.- Ver a los ojos a Regina es como si leyera un libro. - ¡Quiero conocerla!.- Afirmó muy emocionada. -¿Cómo se llama? ¿A qué se dedica? ¿Es lesbiana? evidentemente es lesbiana dah!- Se golpeó la cabeza con la mano. -Si no no estarías así. Recuerda que tengo que aprobar a la mujer que por fin se quede con ese corazón eh, lo prometiste, Ingrid me gustaba siempre me gustó, lástima que no estuvieras lista aún.- Estaba divagando, se giró hacía su amiga y le sonrió. -Es muy bonita, Regina.- Le pellizcó un cachete de forma cariñosa.

-Kat te estás haciendo ideas que no son.- Se levantó rápidamente y empezó a dar vueltas alrededor del comedor. -No te voy a decir que no me gustó, es decir, es muy bella como ya lo dijiste tú. Sólo un ciego no notaria lo atractiva que es pero no va más allá de un mal negocio. Se llama Emma Swan y no sé a qué se dedica, olvidé preguntarle y no tengo idea si sea lesbiana, nuestra conversación fue meramente laboral.- Puso su copa en la mesa y recordó las curvas de la rubia cuando la vio entrar en su oficina, se ruborizó. Cómo le gustaba esa mujer.

-Regina, Regina, Regina, contéstame algo, si es solo cuestión del libro ¿Por qué no contraatacaste? Eres buena en lo que haces y si lo hubieras querido estoy segura que ahora mismo tendrías la firma de esa mujer estampada en el contrato. Tienes miedo Regina de lo que sientes y es por eso que no insististe cuando daba vueltas en la mesa, estaba en verdad nerviosa y turbada. Qué gusto le daba volver a ver sentimientos en Regina, aunque su amiga decía que no podía sentir ella sabía que llegaría la persona que movería todos sus muros. Tenía que conocer a esa Emma, porque por mucho que le gustara la idea de Regina enamorada tenía que verificar que ella valiera la pena. La morena era una gran persona y no iba a permitir que le lastimaran de nuevo.

-No sé qué me pasa Kat.- Ocultó su cara entre sus manos. -A penas la vi sentí como si su mirada me traspasara. Nos tocamos y un hormigueo recorrió mi mano. Es preciosa, pero ese no sería un problema de no ser por las mariposas que sentí todo el tiempo de la entrevista. No quiero involucrarme con nadie por eso en cuanto se negó a firmar la dejé ir, no insistí, no quiero sentirme así, vulnerable de nuevo.- Sintió como si se hubiera quitado un peso de encima.

-Ven, cariño, todo estará bien.- Se acercó y le abrazó, sabía que por hoy había sido suficiente, era un gran triunfo que Regina aceptara que tenía sentimientos nuevos. La llevó a su recamara, le prestó una pijama y la acostó, estaba tomada y rápidamente se quedó dormida. Kat se quedó horas observándola, ella se iba a encargar de ayudar a su amiga con esa Emma Swan.

—;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;—-

No quiso despertar a Kat, se habían desvelado lo suficiente y sabía que su amiga no trabajaba los sábados. Le dejó una nota agradeciéndole por todo y dejándole claro que no quería volver a hablar del tema. Se vistió y bajó a la recepción, pidió las llaves de su carro, estaba estacionado en los lugares destinados a las visitas del departamento de Kat.

Necesitaba una buena ducha e iría a la oficina a adelantar algo del trabajo que tenía para la siguiente semana. Encendió la radio y comenzó a tararear la canción, se sentía mucho más tranquila. A pesar de que no había dejado que Kat le diera su opinión, el solo hecho de hablarlo con alguien le hacía sentirse con un peso menos.

Le tocó la luz roja. Cantaba la canción mientras golpeaba con los dedos el volante. Verde. Arrancó y de reojo pudo ver un automóvil que se había saltado su luz, presionó el frenó a fondo pero aún así no pudo librar el automóvil. No fue un golpe fuerte, pero habría que esperar a los seguros. El idiota tenía el celular en la mano. Podía verlo desde su auto, seguramente por eso no había visto su luz. Por su culpa perdería toda la mañana arreglando el problema, además su auto, su precioso auto. Sintió como la furia se apoderó de ella. Ese tipo la iba a escuchar. Ese tipo sabría quien era Regina Mills.

—[[[[[[[[[—-]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

Llevaba medía hora de servicio, acababa de pasar por su café de siempre cuando le avisaron que había un accidente automovilístico por la zona en la que se encontraba. -Odio lidiar con automovilistas enojados- contestó- ¿No hay nadie que pueda tomarlo por mí?, al recibir la negativa y algo molesta tomó camino, estaba a sólo unas cuadras. Cuando se detuvo pudo ver el accidente, era un bonito Mercedes negro con el capo doblado, no había sido un golpe fuerte pero seguro tendrían que esperar al seguro, grúas y demás. Tomó su café y se bajó de la patrulla. Al acercarse la reconoció, no podía equivocarse, llevaba un vestido negro que por cierto le quedaba como guante, tacones, el cabello algo revuelto pero se veía preciosa y estaba gritando, estaba gritando muy fuerte, sonrió, hasta enojada era hermosa. Cuando estaba a unos pasos dijo:

-¿Regina, eres tú?

 _ **...Continuará...**_


	6. Maravillosos accidentes

**Hola,**

 **Aquí les dejo el nuevo capítulo. Espero lo disfruten, gracias por leer y comentar.**

 **Saludos,**

 **15marday: Pensé en que el accidente fuera con Emma pero me decidí mejor por esto otro. Espero lo disfrutes.**

 **evazqueen: Muy bonita cuando se enoja. Gracias s ti por leerme :).**

 **Matu16: Emma Swan vestida de policia es algo que a todo mundo confundiría ja. Espero lo disfrutes.**

 **Y los comentarios de invitados, gracias por leerme y espero lo disfruten.**

 **CAPITULO VI. Maravillosos accidentes.**

Lo primero que hizo fue marcar al seguro y dar toda la información sobre dónde se encontraba y lo que había pasado para que acudieran a ayudarla, le dijeron que el asegurador no tardaría, trató de tranquilizarse, respiró profundo pero ver la sonrisa en la cara de ese tipo la sacó de quicio. Sin pensarlo mucho se bajó del automóvil, ¿Qué le pasaba a este tipo?, era un irresponsable, podría haber sido un accidente mayor, no entendía a esas personas imprudentes que ponían la vida de los demás en peligro por ir en el celular mientras manejaban.

-Mira lo que has hecho.- Gritó señalando su carro mientras él se acerba muy tranquilo. -No puedo creer que me esté pasando esto.- Apenas un susurro, sus ojos prácticamente echaban fuego, quería matar a ese tipo. Su Mercedes, su bonito y maravilloso Mercedes.

-Ey tranquila, que tampoco es el gran golpe eh, ¡fue un ac-ci-den-te!.- Respondió ofendido, no esperaba encontrarse con el tipo de mujer que grita justo cuando acaba de tener un accidente.

-¿Tranquila? Cómo puedes decir que me tranquilice si pudimos haber tenido un accidente mayor y todo porque ibas tan ocupado en tu celular como para estar al pendiente de tu semáforo.- No podía creerlo, este tipo empezaba a sacarla de sus casillas, en lugar de que se disculpara y aceptara su responsabilidad se hacía el ofendido.

- _¿Regina, eres tú?_ -

Giró al escuchar su nombre y se topó de frente con Emma Swan, su cerebro dejó de funcionar. Frente a ella estaba esa rubia a la que no había podido sacar de su cabeza desde el momento en que la vio, con sus ojos verdes, con sus rulos rubios, con su sonrisa, porque Emma Swan sonreía abiertamente, vestida de policía ' _Esto tiene que ser una broma'_ pensó mientras miraba al cielo.

-¿Se.. Señorita Swan? ¿Qué está haciendo usted aquí?- Por un momento se había olvidado de todo, de lo molesta que estaba con el conductor del otro carro, de que había estado gritando, inclusive de que había tenido un accidente. Estaba intentando no recorrer el cuerpo de la rubia, era ridículo lo bien que se veía con ese uniforme. No entendía cómo podía gustarle tanto como parar perder el control de sus emociones.

-Regina, puedo llamarte así, ¿Verdad? Pues veras, resulta que soy policía.- Caminaba directo a la morena con los brazos extendidos mostrándole su uniforme, se había dado cuenta de la forma en que Regina la había mirado. -Y resulta también que yo era el elemento más cercano a este accidente y me enviaron a mí.- Se encogió de hombros y sonrió, no dejaba de mirarla, no podía dejar de mirarla. Caminaba lento -Que suerte la mía, ¿Verdad?- Su sonrisa fue aún más grande. Se acercó a ella y le dijo al oído. -Ten un poco de mi café, resulta que es exactamente como te gusta y para como te oí gritar creo que tú lo necesitas más que yo.- Olía a manzana. Le dio el café a una Regina atónita. Con la cercanía había logrado que se sonrojara pero cuando se alejó se pudo percatar de que jamás había bajado la mirada, levantaba una ceja como preguntando ' _¿Cómo diablos sabes cómo me gusta el café?'_ y que además media sonrisa se estaba dibujando mientras daba el primer sorbo. Definitivamente podía perderse en esos ojos. Respiró profundo, sacudió la cabeza y se dirigió al otro automovilista. -Buenos días caballero, podría decirme ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió? - Preguntó mientras le tendía la mano al conductor. Su sonrisa había desaparecido, ahora era la oficial Emma Swan.

-Buenos días. Pues vera oficial, venía manejando tranquilamente y cuando iba a cruzar la linea peatonal el semáforo cambió de verde a amarillo y pensé que podría pasar perfectamente antes del rojo pero resulta que la señorita aquí presente se saltó su luz roja, además de que ni siquiera se fijó que yo venía en tiempo y no alcanzó a frenar completamente golpeando mi auto y abollándolo. - Dijo señalando su auto. -Pero estoy dispuesto a no presentar cargos si me regalas una cita.- Dijo esto último volteando a ver a la morena y sonriéndole.

-Esto tiene que ser una maldita broma.- Susurró. Estaba molesta, estaba molesta de verdad. Cerró los ojos y respiró profundo.

Todo pasó muy rápido. Regina dejó el café en el techo de su Mercedes y caminó en dirección al conductor con mucha calma pero con la determinación de golpearlo de golpearlo lo más fuerte que sus pequeños puños le permitieran. No podía estar completamente segura de eso pero por su cara se dio cuenta que definitivamente este tipo la había sacado de sus casillas. Así que justo cuando pasó frente a ella la tomó por la cintura, no iba a permitir que cometiera una locura, no le iba a dar la oportunidad a este tipo de que de verdad tuviera motivos para presentar cargos.

-Ey, ey, calma Regina, no vale la pena.- La tenía tomada por la cintura y le hablaba al oído, era más pequeña que ella, inclusive con tacones, y prácticamente la tuvo que levantar un poco para impedir que siquiera su camino y para que pudiera escucharla mejor. -Yo me hago cargo, déjamelo todo a mí. Toma tu café y entra en la patrulla. Yo lo arreglaré. Por favor, por favor Regina.- Le suplicaba. Quería ayudarla, necesitaba hacerlo. Ya no intentaba soltarse y matar al tipo, ahora estaba quieta, como sorprendida por su atrevimiento. La soltó y se giró. Esos ojos chocolate la miraban, y ella solo podía ver sus labios y esa cicatriz. Estaba tan bonita cuando se enojaba. Sonrió y se calmó. Su lapsus de locura había pasado. -Déjame ayudarte Regina Mills y a cambio dejaré que me pagues el favor con una comida.- Se lo dijo al oído para que él no pudiera escucharlo. Me sonrió y levantó la ceja, no contestó pero tomó el café y se metió en la patrulla. Quizá si hacía un buen trabajo se habría ganado una comida con la mejor compañía. No estaba tan mal esto de lidiar con automovilistas enojados.

— — —

Tomó el café y se metió en la patrulla. Muchas cosas en su cabeza. Demasiadas. Primero Emma vestida de policía, con esa sonrisa, coqueteando abiertamente. Por supuesto que ella había coqueteado primero así que técnicamente estaban a mano. Era bonita y la forma en que la miraba la incomodaba. Esa forma en que se había acercado, a paso lento, como si quisiera que la observara bien pensó que no iba a poder controlarse. Le había hablado al oído, dos veces, se empezaba a marear de sólo pensarlo. Tenerla tan cerca hacía que no pensara con claridad y que se olvidara de todo a su alrededor. Le encantaba, no podía negar que Emma Swan le encantaba.

¿Cómo sabía que el café le gustaba sin azúcar y que debía ser triple?, tendría que preguntárselo en la comida, ¿Estaba aceptando ya su invitación a comer? Porque a quién quería engañar aunque fuera ella la que terminara pagando la comida era Emma quien la había invitado y la verdad es que tenía todas las características de una cita.

Quería ayudarla y era evidente que lo hacía sin esperar nada a cambio. Cuando la miraba así y cuando le hablaba al oído tan coqueta y presuntuosa, segura de que aceptaría lo que le propusiera la desarmaba. No podía decirle que no, no quería decirle que no. Cambió su humor en unos segundos y eso que ese tipo de verdad había logrado sacar a la malvada Regina Mills.

Quizá podrían ir a comer, así se daría cuenta que no tenían nada en común y lograría sacarla de su cabeza. _¿A quién quiero engañar?_ pensó, si empezaba a tratar a Emma Swan no podría sacarla de su vida nunca más.

— — —

Le había costado mucho convencer al estúpido conductor que no hiciera las cosas más grandes y aceptara su culpa. Incluso tuvo que inventar que había una cámara en el semáforo y que terminaría saliendo la verdad a la luz. Le sorprendía lo que era capaz de hacer por esa morena de ojos obscuros.

Los seguros tardaron cerca de media hora en llegar, mientras tanto Regina estaba en mi patrulla ¿Hablando sola?, no podía estar segura pero hacía muecas, giraba los ojos y sonreía. Debería ser delito ser así de hermosa, esa mujer era un peligro para mi salud mental.

Tardó cerca de media hora más la grúa que llevaría su carro al corralón en lo que los seguros se ponían de acuerdo y lo enviaban al mecánico. Gracias a Dios era sábado por la mañana y el trafico no se vio muy afectado. Regina bajó de la patrulla cuando fue necesaria su firma con los seguros. Ni siquiera volteó a ver al conductor, que estaba más sonriente que nunca. Qué desesperante ser humano. A los minutos llegó una mujer por el tipo y quedaron finalmente solas.

-¿Me dejaste algo de café?. Preguntó, mas por romper el hielo que por realmente tener deseo de cafeína.

-No. Pensé que el trato era todo el café y la tranquilidad de no lidiar con el estúpido ése a cambio de una comida.- Contestó. La miró sonriendo mientras se sentaba en el cofre de su patrulla cruzando las piernas.

-Si no bajas en este momento de ahí voy a hacer lo que estoy deseado hacer desde que te conocí Regina Mills y te prometo que yo nunca amenazo en vano.- Le contestó mientras se acercaba a ella, lentamente, dandole la oportunidad de tomar una decisión. Se iba a volver loca, la deseaba tanto que se iba a volver loca.

-Mmmm, tentadora… pero supongo que no es el lugar ni el momento.- Y se bajó con el corazón desbocado. Su mirada se había vuelto obscura, estaba segura que iba a besarla pero no estaba segura de querer que lo hiciera.

-Así está mejor Regina, así está mejor.- Le encantaban sus piernas y moría por probar sus labios pero ella tenía razón no era ni el lugar ni el momento. -¿Cuándo vas a pagarme mi comida?- Preguntó, tenía que aligerar el ambiente, de pronto se había vuelto todo muy tenso.

-Pues regularmente lo fines de semana son un poco más tranquilos que entre semana así que cuando tenga oportunidad Swan hágamelo saber.- Y sacó su celular para pedir un taxi que la llevara a casa.

-Pues hoy está perfecto, me gustaría que fuera hoy.- Sonrió ante su cara de sorpresa, se acercó a ella a tan sólo un paso mientras la miraba a los ojos. No quería que se fuera, no quería separarse de ella por mucho tiempo. Necesitaba conseguir su número de teléfono.

-¿No le parece algo desesperado señorita Swan? pero supongo que entre más pronto salde mi deuda mejor.- Esta mujer la ponía nerviosa, su seguridad y como le gustaba invadir su espacio personal, conseguía que sus ideas se ofuscaran y de pronto olvidara lo que quería decir. Se alejó mientras marcaba al sitio de taxis. Le dio su dirección, no tardarían mucho en llegar.

-¿A dónde pasó por ti?- Le encantaba ponerla nerviosa y sacarla de su zona de confort.

-Ésta es la dirección.- Le tendió un papel en el que había escrito su dirección rápidamente. -A las dos en punto Swan, no me gusta esperar y odio la impuntualidad.- El taxi llegó y se metió en él. Bajó el vidrio y le dijo. -Mientras tanto piense qué le gustaría comer Swan, hágame un favor, que valga la pena.- Subió la ventanilla y el taxi arrancó.

Permaneció un par de minutos en shock. Tenía varios problemas. El primero que su turno tenía poco de haber comenzado necesitaba a alguien que la cubriera y Graham iba a ser su salvación. Dos, necesitaba a Elsa, necesitaba su consejo, no había hablado de Regina con ella y además tenía un sentido de la moda mucho mejor que el suyo. Tres, Regina Mills, Regina Mills era su más grande problema.

 _ **...Continuará...**_


	7. El que se involucra pierde

**Hola.**

 **Perdonen la tardanza pero aquí tienen el nuevo. Espero lo disfruten y por favor espero sus comentarios y sugerencias.**

 **evazqueen: Qué gusto que te gustó. Fue una equivocación en personajes pero ya corregí. Regina es difícil enojada pero Emma siempre ha sabido cómo calmarla. Gracias por leer.**

 **CrimsonSavior: Es una cita que no es una cita, ahora que leas el capitulo entenderás. Espero disfrutes éste, gracias a ti por leer.**

 **Guest: Me gusta que los personajes expongan sus razones, que te sientas parte dé. Gracias por leer. Espero que disfrutes éste tanto como el anterior.**

 **15marday: Una disculpa la tardanza pero espero que lo valga. Gracias por leer.**

 **Julianny : Será una Emma más atrevida en los siguientes capítulos y una Regina con sus reservas. Espero disfrutes éste también. Gracias por leer.**

 **Guest: Muchas gracias por los ánimos. A ver qué te parece éste. Gracias por leer.**

 **CAPITULO VII. El que se involucra pierde.**

El taxi no duro más de 15 minutos en llevarla a casa. No le quedaba claro cómo fue que pasó de tener un sábado tranquilo y de trabajo a un sábado en el que comería con Emma Swan. Era una situación muy extraña la que vivía con Emma, le daba miedo la conexión que sentía con ella y era por eso que no quería tenerla cerca pero cuando la tenía cerca no podía evitar coquetear con ella, era algo que salía de forma natural. No le gustaba las atribuciones que se había tomado con ella, no le gustaba que invadiera su espacio personal pero lo que menos le gustaba era el efecto que tenía en ella cuando lo hacía. ¿Dónde había quedado la Emma nerviosa y tímida que había pisado su oficina o la que le marcó para decirle que no a mi editorial? pensó.

La actitud de Emma la tenía desconcertada pero por mucho que quisiera negarlo también le atraía, no estaba acostumbrada a alguien así. Regularmente era ella la que seduce, la que pone nerviosa, la que se acerca y confunde, no era presa Regina Mills siempre era el cazador. ¿Emma quería jugar con fuego? pues entonces se iba a quemar. Ella también sabía cómo jugar ese juego, era experta en ello. Evidentemente le provocaba cosas, de nada serviría negarlo ya pero no era tan tonta como para involucrarse en una relación donde el control no lo tuviera ella o al menos eso creía. La verdad es que no le interesa tener una relación con ella es sólo que no iba a permitir que la intimidara, es una cuestión de orgullo y de poder. Era medio día y tenía sólo dos horas para estar lista, _'Son suficientes'_ pensó. Iba a ser en definitiva un día muy interesante.

— — —

Empezaba a ponerse ansiosa, perdió 40 minutos tratando de convencer a Graham de que le hiciera el favor, tenía resaca y se rehusaba a ir a trabajar. Finalmente dijo que sí cuando ofreció dos semanas de papeleo y lavar su patrulla por una semana entera. Era poco para lo que obtendría. La morena valía eso y más.

Había recogido su escarabajo en la comisaría y estaba a punto de llegar a casa de Elsa, le había marcado apenas Regina se había marchado, no le había explicado nada sólo le pidió que la recibiera en su departamento y la ayudara a vestirse, tenía una 'cita no-cita' y quería dar una buena impresión. Era una suerte que la casa de Regina estuviera a tan sólo diez minutos de la de Elsa. Tenía cuarenta minutos para estar lista. Definitivamente empezaba a ponerse muy ansiosa. Llegó a casa de su mejor amiga y rápidamente tocó el timbre, Elsa abrió y sin siquiera saludar se pasó, no quería perder más tiempo.

-Elsa, necesito tu ayuda. Tengo una cita que no es una cita, es mas bien el pago de un favor pero digamos que quisiera que fuera una cita o pensándolo bien no, pero la mujer me gusta, me gusta muchísimo. Necesito verme bien.- Mientras decía todo esto se iba quitando la ropa para quedar sólo en ropa interior, no podía perder más tiempo. -Para serte sincera había pensado que podía mantenerme alejada y dejarla tranquila ya sabes que estoy rota, sentimentalmente hablando digo, pero el destino la puso de nuevo en mi camino y digo claro que tengo fuerza de voluntad pero si la vieras en ese vestido negro montada en el capo de mi patrulla tu fuerza de voluntad se iría al diablo, exactamente como la mía.- Miró a su amiga esperando su opinión de todo lo que había dicho. Elsa la miraba con los brazos cruzadas entre divertida y preocupada.

-¿Estás borracha Emma?- Sabía que no lo estaba pero le gustaba hacer enojar a su amiga. Con que esto es lo que te pasaba, pensó. Tenía unos días muy rara, desde el miércoles para ser exacta, le había preguntado qué le pasaba pero Emma se había cerrado en banda, no quiso soltar prenda y ella le dio tiempo, Emma vendría cuando estuviera lista, la conocía demasiado bien. Y mírala ahora, en su sala, en ropa interior, balbuceando algo sobre citas que no eran citas, vestidos negros, fuerza de voluntad y la necesidad de verse bien. En definitiva algo le había pasado a su amiga en estos días o más bien alguien.

-No tengo tiempo para tus bromas Elsa.- Soltó una Emma desesperada. Sabía que Elsa se pondría pesada porque no había querido decirle nada y de pronto estaba en su casa. -Ayúdame Elsa, por favor. Te prometo que terminando mi no-cita vendré para acá y me quedaré contigo, te contaré todo pero por favor.- Puso cara de cachorro y juntó sus manos en señal de suplica.

-Está bien, está bien. Agradece que tengas esa cara bonita a la que es muy difícil decirle que no.- Empezó a moverse hacia su habitación. -¿A dónde irán? ¿Cómo quieres verte, muy elegante, sexy, recatada? Necesito ideas para empezar a darte opciones.- Entró a su recámara y abrió su gran armario, tenía vestidos para toda ocasión y aunque Emma era un poco más menuda que ella, regularmente les quedaban las mismas cosas. -Empieza a contarme algo de esta mujer, ¿Dónde la conociste? ¿Quién es?

-Gracias, gracias, gracias.- La seguí y la abracé por la espalda. -No se qué haría yo sin ti. Pues no estoy muy segura, no quiero algo muy elaborado, no quiero que piense que me estoy quebrando la cabeza por ella, supongo que casual pero sexy, pero no muy sexy como desesperada sino más bien como _'en este outfit sencillo también me veo hermosa y tengo un cuerpo de infarto'_

-Jajaja, ¿Estás esperando que un outfit diga todo eso? estás loca pero creo que entiendo un poco cuál es la idea que quieres. Déjame empezar a buscar algo. Mientras tanto empieza a hablar, rubia. Tienes media hora para darme un adelanto de quién te ha robado el corazón.- Empezó a sacar la ropa, sabía perfectamente qué era lo que se tenga que poner su amiga. Tomó un suéter largo color rojo, unas mallas negras y un abrigo a cuadros, botas cortas de media altura. Era el outfit perfecto, cuando se quite el abrigo va a mostrar sus bien formadas piernas y la tomará por sorpresa, pensó.

-Pues es una larga historia. Te voy a decir la versión corta. Me llamaron para publicar el libro, ahí la conocí, se llama Regina y me ofreció un contrato pero no lo acepté. Hace un rato tuvo un accidente y yo le ayudé con eso a cambio de una comida, aceptó y yo quise cobrarla hoy.- Empezaba a ponerse la ropa que su amiga había dejado en la cama. Hacía como que estaba concentrada en vestirse, no quería mirarla, sabía que en cuanto lo hiciera Elsa se daría cuenta que iba más allá de lo que decía.

Estaba ya muy nerviosa y no quería escucharla, ya sabía lo que le diría, por eso no había querido decirle lo que había pasado. Estaba en sus planes olvidarlo todo y hacer como que nada había pasado. Todo iba bien, claro que había estado algo distraída y triste pero tenía muy claro que en esta vida todo pasa, que algunas veces sólo necesitamos tiempo para dejar ir. Pero ver a Regina la trastornó, lo que un principio habían sido nervios por el libro y por lo que sintió cuando la conoció se había convertido en ganas de conocerla más, de tenerla cerca, se sentía como las abejas con la miel.

Cuando la vio en el accidente había olvidado todos los nervios que sitió y de pronto había sido ella, la Emma Swan que cuando alguien le gusta coquetea y consigue lo que quiere y lo había hecho, tenía su comida, ahora quería su teléfono y haría lo que fuera necesario para tenerlo.

Elsa la miraba suspicaz, su amiga se había quedado pensando con una bota en la mano. Era extraño verla así de nerviosa por una mujer que acababa de conocer. Emma era una mujer muy segura y no solía pedirle consejo para una cita, de hecho casi no hablaban de las mujeres con las que se metía porque sabía que no estaba de acuerdo con esa forma de llevar las cosas. Quería que su amiga fuera feliz pero no podía con esa rubia cuando intentaba hablar del tema.

-¡Emma, despierta! se te va a hacer tarde.- Le encantaba ver a su amiga así, quizá esta persona fuera diferente a las otras y ella fuera capaz de hacer cambiar de idea a su amiga. Ya estaba logrando cosas que excluyendo a Lily nadie más había conseguido.

-¡Me estas distrayendo Elsa!, deja de preguntarme tonterías que ya voy tarde.- Terminó de vestirse y le pidió a su amiga que la maquillara. Fue algo sencillo y muy natural. Ahora empezaba a sentirse mareada, faltaban ya quince minutos. Si lograba llegar a tiempo sería un verdadero milagro. -Me voy, Elsa. No le gusta la impuntualidad, me lo advirtió. Muchas gracias por todo, te debo una.- Dijo todo esto mientras tomaba la bolsa que su amiga le había preparado mientras ella se cambiaba y corría hacia la puerta. -¡Deséame suerte!- Gritó mientras subía a su escarabajo.

-¡Suerte! No olvides pasarte más tarde, rubia.- Sonrió. Definitivamente esta vez será diferente.

Tranquilízate Emma, es sólo el pago de un favor, además tu fuiste la que insististe en que fuera hoy, es sólo una comida con una conocida y nada más, pensó. No podía estar más nerviosa, ¿Qué le iba a decir? ¿Cómo debía comportarse? No sabía qué hacer, por un lado quería coquetear con ella y ver a dónde podía llegar todo esto pero por otro no quería lastimarla, sabía de antemano que lo haría, era un rompecorazones hecha y derecha. Los sensaciones que Regina le producía eran muy intensas y algunas nunca las había sentido al menos no por alguien. Aunque no quería aceptarlo más que lastimar a Regina a lo que más miedo le daba era que llegado el momento no iba a poder alejarse y que la que terminara lastimada fuera ella. Por eso no había aceptado, por eso quería mantenerse lejos.

Inmersa en todos esos pensamiento llegó a la casa de la morena. Faltaban tres minutos para las 2 de la tarde, justo a tiempo, pensó. Salió de su escarabajo amarillo y se miró en el espejo del automóvil, le gustó lo que mostraba, sonrió. No podía fingir ni pretender alguien que no era, no le gustaban las mentiras y no era buena diciéndolas, antes que decirlas había preferido no estar cerca de Regina pero ahora que todo se había salido de control ya no quería alejarse quería ser Emma y nada más.

Ya frente a la casa de Regina respiró profundo y tocó el timbre.

— — — — —

Tenía treinta minutos que estaba lista, no le había costado mucho trabajo decidir qué ponerse, sabía perfectamente la impresión que quería dar y estaba segura de que lo conseguiría.

Se preparó un café para calmar los nervios que empezaban a manifestarse con un ligero temblor en las manos y esas mariposas infernales que se habían instalado de forma permanente en su estómago. No estaba segura de cómo reaccionaría, cuando tenía a Emma cerca no era capaz de controlar lo que hacía y mucho menos lo que decía.

Tenía que pensar un plan, le gustaba trabajar así, no era partidaria de las improvisaciones. Le pagaría la comida que le debía, agradecería el favor, trataría de convencerla para que firmara con la editorial, un último esfuerzo.

Iba a ser Regina Mills la mujer de negocios que arrasaba a su paso y si en el camino estaba Emma Swan pues tendría que pasar sobre ella también. No creía mucho en esto último pero se lo repetía constantemente necesitaba creérselo.

El timbre sonó y su corazón dio un salto, había llegado. Puntual. Rápidamente tomó su bolsa y se acercó al espejo del vestíbulo para mirarse una última vez. Estaba conforme. Sonrió y se precipito a la puerta. Jugar con fuego siempre le había iluminado la sonrisa. Aquí voy, pensó.

—-

La primera vez que la vio le sorprendió lo hermosa que era, entró en el café y no pudo quitarle los ojos de encima, imponía con su elegancia, era ese tipo de mujer que uno no conoce y aún así te atrapa. Después ocurrió la reunión y ahí le asombró lo imponente que resultaba cuando de negocios se trataba, irradiaba confianza y al escucharla hablar se dio cuenta que era brillante, entendía perfectamente la razón por la que su Editorial era un éxito. Tras esas dos ocasiones se dio cuenta que nunca había conocido a una mujer así, se dio cuenta que Regina Mills era una mujer diferente. Después vino lo del accidente y ahí se entero del carácter que tenía Regina, era una mujer fuerte y de armas tomar, no se dejaba intimidar y eso le gustó aún más. A pesar de lo poco que la había tratado se dio cuenta que cada que descubría una nueva particularidad la invitaba a conocerla. Era de esas mujeres a las que con el paso del tiempo uno se vuelve adicto y simplemente quiere más y más.

—-

Regina acababa de abrir la puerta y bastó verla para entender que quería correr el riesgo. La dejó sin aliento, el porte de esa mujer era algo que no se vena todos los días. Vestía un vestido azul de manga corta justo por debajo de la rodilla, medias negras y zapatos de tacón. Su maquillaje era perfecto, sus labios de rojo intenso y una media sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. Era tan jodidamente bella. No supo cuánto tiempo pasó admirándola, estaba inmersa en sus pensamientos, no era que no supiera qué decir era más bien que estaba pensando en lo única que era Regina, en lo mucho que le gustaría conocerla.

-Hola de nuevo, señorita Swan.- Sonreía. No estaba acostumbrada a dejarse dominar por los nervios. Había trabajado mucho para desaparecer esa sensación en su vida diaria. Casi nunca los experimentaba y cuando lo hacía sabía perfectamente cómo controlarlos.

-Estás preciosa.- Las palabras salieron antes de que Emma pudiera detenerlas. Ladeo la cabeza y le sonrió.

-Gracias, querida. Basta o vas a hacer que me sonroje.- Lo decía medio en broma, tratando de ocultar su creciente rubor. -¿Nos vamos?-

-Perdona, quería decir que estabas muy bonita con tu vestido y tus zapatos y ahora me callo.- Se golpeó la cabeza maldiciendo la bocota que tenía. Se aturdía cuando Regina estaba cerca y muy guapa y cerca. -Claro. Sígueme.- No podía creer lo hermosa que era, la presencia que tenía, no podía dejar de admirarla. Caminó hacía su escarabajo. Justo cuando iba a abrirle la puerta. La voz de Regina la sacó de su ensimismamiento.

-¿No pensará que voy a subirme a ese cacharro señorita Swan?- Tenía que ser una broma.

-¿Lo dices por mi bonito escarabajo?- Paso cara de circunstancia, le haces gracia la cara que Regina había puesto a su carro. -Venga Regina, uno: tiene sentimientos así que no le hables tan fuerte o no lo hará pagar. Dos: tienes que conocerlo para que pueda enamorarte, dale una oportunidad y no te defraudará y tres no tienes carro debido al pequeño problema que tuviste en la mañana así que no tienes otra opción.- Sonrió al recordar a la Regina enojada de la mañana y abrió la puerta de su escarabajo. -Sube anda que tengo hambre, un accidente tempranero me mantuvo muy ocupada y no me dio oportunidad de desayunar como se debe.- Le guiño un ojo.

-Tampoco es que hayas estado toda la mañana ocupada en mi caso. Creo que tiene tendencia a exagerar un poco las cosas señorita Swan.- Cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho. -Está bien. Yo también tengo un poco de hambre así que vamos.- Se subió al carro y espero a que Emma diera la vuelta. Estaba tensa, no creía que Emma se hubiera dado cuenta de la forma en que la había observado mientras iban había el carro. Las piernas de Emma eran cosa sería, era muy hermosa y en verdad le costaba concentrarse cuando la veía a los ojos. -¿Ya sabe a donde iremos?

-Sí, lo estuve meditando mucho y conozco un restaurante de comida italiana que creo que podría gustarte, es muy tranquilo y podrás contarme cómo es que te metes en un accidente en un sábado por la mañana cuando todo mundo debería estar durmiendo.- La miró de reojo, esa cicatriz la estaba desquiciando.

-Lo que usted quiera señorita Swan, le recuerdo que la que tiene que pagar el favor soy yo. Habemos personas que nos levantamos temprano y somos felices con ello, no necesitamos una razón en particular.- Miraba por la ventana, no quería tener contacto visual con Emma, por lo menos no hasta llegar a su destino.

-Venga que puedes llamarme Emma, yo te estoy llamando Regina desde el accidente ya.- Emma manejaba tranquila, sin ninguna prisa, quería disfrutar ese momento a su lado.

-No la conozco señorita Swan, no tengo por qué darme esas atribuciones con usted.- Ya había notado que Emma siempre la había llamado Regina y ciertamente aunque sonara extraño no le molestaba cómo sonaba su nombre en su boca, le gustaba como lo paladeaba. Evidentemente preferiría cambiar su precioso Mercedes por ese cacharro antes que confesarlo.

-Pero podríamos conocernos, digo, es sólo una idea.- Le encantó como Regina, que no había querido mirarla desde que subieron al carro, había volteado a verla con una ceja levantada, intentando esconder una sonrisa, pero Emma sabía que estaba ahí.

-¿Es usted siempre así de coqueta, Swan?.- Le sorprendía esa Emma, con su sonrisa picara y sus ojos verdes que la hacían perderse y recordar por qué estaba intentando esconder la sonrisa.

-Pues veras, es algo que tengo en mi naturaleza, pero no lo hago con todo el mundo. Podrías considerarte afortunada si me preguntas.- La miró sería y después le guiño un ojo.

-Pues qué suerte la mía entonces.- Estaba tratando del mantenerla a raya, cuando sentía que la controlaba Emma salía con una respuesta que la descoloraba. Gracias a Dios era muy buena controlando sus emociones.

-No, Regina. La que se llevó toda la suerte el día de hoy fui yo.- Sonrió. -Llegamos.-

Entregó el automóvil al valet del lugar. Entraron y Regina seguía burlándose de la cara que puso el chico cuando le recibió el carro.

-No te enojes, Swan. Evidentemente le sorprendió que siguiera en circulación un auto así, no podemos culparlo.- Volteó a mirarla y suspiro profundamente. Emma con esa cara de puchero conseguía que se olvidara de la burla y sólo quisiera ir y consolarla ¡Venga Regina! contrólate, pensó.

-No todos saben valorar los clásicos, es lo único que diré al respecto.- Estaba enfurruñada pero ver a Regina con esa sonrisa valía completamente la burla de la que había sido objeto.

Les guiaron a la mesa que Emma había reservado. Tenía que admitir Regina que era un lugar muy bonito, por lo menos el local era de su gusto.

-Buena tarde. Me llamo Emilio. Yo voy a ser su mesero el día de hoy. ¿Puedo traerles algo de beber?

-¿Vino?- Preguntó Regina, mientras veía la carta que les habían entregado.

-Por supuesto. ¿La botella?- Contestó con una media sonrisa.

-¿Intenta emborracharme, Swan?. Déjeme decirle que es prácticamente imposible. Ni lo intente.- Regina era muy buena tomando, era muy difícil que alguien consiguiera emborracharla. Le dedico una mirada profunda a Emma. Cuando a uno no puede decir lo que piensa son las miradas las que están cargadas de palabras.

-Por supuesto que no Regina, no esta noche por lo menos. Aunque podríamos apostar. Me gustan los retos sobre todo cuando tienen una bonita sonrisa.-

-Tráiganos éste por favor. La botella.- Dijo Regina al mesero. Señaló en la carta el vino que quería y regreso su atención a Emma.

-¿Qué tan inapropiado sería que intentara convencerla de reconsiderar lo de su manuscrito?- La miró directamente a los ojos y levanto una ceja. No iba a desaprovechar esa oportunidad para intentar atrapar a Emma, con suerte esa tarde no sólo pagaba una deuda sino podría salir con un libro en el bolsillo.

-¿Qué tan inapropiado sería decirte que si me miras así mientras me lo pides puedes quedártelo ahora mismo?- Emma la miraba embelesada. Esa mujer sabe qué hacer para conseguir lo que quiere, pensó. Emma ya sabes su respuesta, si Regina insistía le diré que sí con tal de tenerla cerca, pero si en el camino podía conseguir su teléfono u otra cena no estaría nada mal.

-—

La había visto desde que llegó. Regina Mills iluminaba el lugar en el que entraba, eso ya lo sabía. Estaba preciosa, como siempre. Con ese vestido y esa sonrisa. Venía acompañada por esa rubia, es bonita aunque más joven ¿Quién será? pensó. No sabía si debía saludar o no. Hacia tanto tiempo que no hablaban. Un sentimiento extraño le embargo, añoranza. Se levantó y camino hacia ella, no perdía nada.

\- ¿Regina?

 **Gracias por comentarios y sugerencias. Espero les haya gustado.**

 **Saludos.**


	8. Lo mejor viene cuando no lo esperas

**Hola.**

 **Les dejo el siguiente, no olviden dejar sus comentarios** **y sugerencias.**

 **BraylinSV2** **: Qué bueno que te gustó. Espero disfrutes éste. Saludos.**

 **sjl: ja dañarles la cita, les dañara mucho más que eso.**

 **NATACHA PAREDES: Actualización lista. Muchas gracias a ti por leerme. Espero disfrutes este capitulo. Saludos desde acá hasta Rep. Dom. :)**

 **15marday** **: Me da gusto que disfrutes de Emma y ojalá siga siendo de tu agradado. Les interrumpirá más que una velada. Un saludo y muchas gracias por leerme.**

 **Capitulo VIII Lo mejor viene cuando no lo esperas.**

Estaba completamente perdida en los ojos de esa rubia, no podía creer lo que le había dicho, absolutamente todo lo que salía de la boca de Emma era para coquetearle. No pudo evitar que una pequeña sonrisa se dibujara en su rostro. Le molestaba que todo parecía un juego pero al mismo tiempo le alegraba provocarle eso a esa rubia. ¿Qué se supone que debía responderle? Ni si quiera sabía si le estaba hablando en serio. Estaba pensando su respuesta cuando escucho su nombre.

-¿Regina?

Volteó a buscar quién la llamaba y le dio un vuelco el corazón cuando la vio. Era Ingrid, tan bonita como siempre, estaba vestida con un traje color perla, una blusa azul que hacia juego perfectamente con sus ojos, muy elegante, había olvidado lo elegante que era. Tenía dibujada una sonrisa en el rostro, era discreta, pero encantadora, porque Ingrid era sin lugar a dudas una mujer encantadora.

-Hola Regina. No quiero interrumpirte pero te vi llegar y no pude contener las ganas de venir a saludarte. ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Molesto?- Estaba nerviosa. Regina siempre la ponía nerviosa, estaba hermosa, habían pasado años pero ella seguía tan bella como siempre. No la había olvidado eso ya lo sabía, Regina era de esas mujeres que uno conoce y es imposible de olvidar. Te marca para siempre.

-¿Ingrid?, por.. por supuesto que no molestas. He estado bien. Ven dame un abrazo.- Se levantó rápidamente a abrazar a la rubia, el abrazo duró más de lo normal, era de eso abrazos en los que expresas cuánto extrañas y cuánto lamentas la lejanía. Tenía muchos sentimientos encontrados, nervios era uno de ellos, pero sin lugar a dudas le daba alegría verla, la había querido mucho o ¿La quería aún?, no estaba muy segura de eso. -¿Cómo has estado? ¡Tanto tiempo sin vernos! Qué grosera soy, permíteme presentarte a Emma Swan, es una escritora que estoy tratando de firmar desde hace unos días. Emma, ella es Ingrid, una muy buena amiga.- No tenía que dar explicaciones, lo sabía, además de que no era propio de ella darlas. Pero había tenido la necesidad de hacerlo, de explicarle que no estaba saliendo con Emma, que era cuestión de trabajo pero eso también le sonaba a una mentira. Emma había sido desde el principio alguien diferente, no era sólo trabajo. No podía creer lo que le estaba pasando.

-Mucho gusto, Emma Swan.- Le tendió la mano a Ingrid. Era una mujer hermosa, del estilo de Regina, sumamente elegante y con mucho porte, de esas personas que no se ven todos los días. ¿Dónde la habría conocido, Regina? A Emma no le cuadraban varias cosas, si eran tan amigas por qué tanto tiempo sin verse, además Regina estaba sumamente nerviosa y eso era raro. La había conocido siendo amigable en el cafetería, siendo implacable en la junta que tuvieron, molesta en el accidente pero ahora la notaba nerviosa, ella la ponía nerviosa eso lo sabía, pero los nervios que mostraba ahora eran diferentes, eran nervios de volver a ver a alguien importante. Sintió una punzada en el corazón y sin quererlo empezó a sentir celos, o al menos eso creía que era, nunca había experimentado ese sentimiento por alguien. Regina estaba siendo la primera en muchas cosas.

-El gusto es mío.- Apretó la mano de Emma. No sabía por qué pero algo le decía que Emma era más que una escritora cualquiera. Había estado muy cerca de Regina antes de que ella llegara. Era muy bonita Emma, más de lo que a primera vista había percibido. -Veo que sigues igual, trabajando hasta los sábados. No quiero seguir molestando, me dio muchísimo gusto saludarte y ver que estás bien, ojalá pronto podamos vernos de nuevo para ponernos al día y hablar de los viejos tiempos. ¿Sigues teniendo el mismo número?- ¡Cuánto la extrañaba! Había intentado olvidarla con otras mujeres pero nunca lo había logrado.

-En eso si que no he cambiado y ya te dije que no molestas.- Le dio un pequeño apretón en el antebrazo. No le gustaba ver esa sonrisa triste que le estaba dando Ingrid, era una de las razones por las que se habían dejado, Regina no había sido capaz de hacerla feliz, la había querido mucho como para tenerla así eternamente. No se lo merecía. -Sí, es el mismo y por su puesto que debemos vernos. Llámame cuando quieras para ponernos de acuerdo.- Se acercó para abrazarla de nuevo. No era cosa del pasado el cariño que sentía por ella, Regina seguía queriendo mucho a esa mujer. Cuando se separaron, pudo ver una sonrisa más autentica en su cara. Esa era la Ingrid que tanto le gustaba.

-Muy bien, entonces. Te llamo en la semana para ponernos de acuerdo. Mucho gusto señorita Swan, no deje que Regina la intimide, que así como la ve en el fondo tiene un gran corazón.- Le dio un beso a Regina en el cachete, duró más segundos de los que debería y tuvo el efecto deseado, la descolocó por completo, no pudo evitar sonreír al verlo. A lo mejor Regina la seguía queriendo, a lo mejor esta vez funcionaba. Ese pequeño encuentro la había devuelto a la vida, le interesaba Regina Mills, ya había intentado estar sin ella y todo había salido mal. Sabía que no debía ilusionarse cuando de Regina se trataba pero no podía evitar hacerlo, el lunes sin lugar a dudas llamaría y conseguiría la cita que estaba buscando. Era un buen sábado después de todo.

En es momento llegó el mesero con la botella que Regina le había pedido, la abrió y le ofreció un sorbo para que la aprobara, una vez que le dio la indicación sirvió las copas y dejó la botella. Les preguntó si ya sabían lo que querían ordenar, a lo que Regina contestó que iría con la recomendación del chef, Emma por su parte pidió la recomendación del mesero. Una vez que terminó de tomar la orden, el mesero se retiró.

-¿En qué estábamos?- Ese beso le había afectado pero no quería que se le notara. Volvió a mirar a Emma, podía perderse en esos ojos. Sonrió. Le gustaba esta mujer, le gustaba mucho.

-En tu pidiéndome mi manuscrito y yo diciéndote que si me miras así te lo regalo ahora mismo.- Sonrió de medio lado y le guiñó el ojo. Sentía el veneno de los celos recorrerle las venas. Quién se creía esa Ingrid para venir a besar a su morena, claro que no era su morena ni nada por el estilo pero ella estaba ahí, era una cita que no era una cita pero que lo parecía. Qué poca educación tenía esa mujer. Otra vez estaba balbuceando mentalmente por culpa de Regina. No quería que se le notaran los celos, no quería que se enterara de que le estaba apunto de derramar la bilis por el acercamiento que habían tenido y ¿Ese abrazo? ¿A quién quiere engañar esa mujer? quería volver a entablar una relación con Regina, ¡Sobre mi cadáver! pensó.

-Swan ¿Todo lo toma a broma o tengo la fortuna de que sólo sea conmigo?- Emma la hacía molestarse de la misma manera en que le robaba el corazón. Eran completamente diferentes, pareciera que todo era juego para Emma y eso la sacaba de quicio pero luego se comportaba como en el accidente o le decía alguna de sus frases cursis y entonces la desarmaba. esa mujer no sólo era bonita sino que además la retaba y la incitaba a debatir a molestarse mutuamente, a coquetearse.

-No estoy bromeando Regina, tú me miras así y yo te regalo todo lo que he escrito. ¿No te quedó claro en la mañana que con una mirada eres capaz de convencerme de cualquier cosa?- Iba por todo, ya lo había decidido, no estaba segura de que quería tener con Regina pero si estaba segura de que quería tener algo. No iba a permitir que se la quitaran, aunque aún no la tuviera. me está volviendo loca, pensó.

-¿Eso es un sí, entonces?- Estaba segura de que si Emma seguía mirándola así, también haría lo que le pidiera. Tenía una conexión muy especial. Le asustaba lo que sentía cuando estaba a su lado.

-Eso es un sí, si eres tu quién trabaja a mi lado.- Si iba a tener que apretar su agenda para poder cumplir con lo que la editorial le pediría quería que fuera Regina la que estuviera a su lado, en las noches de desvelo y en todo lo que implicara y si de casualidad estaban solas pues mejor.

-No puedo ser yo la que esté a su lado, querida. Tengo muchas ocupaciones en la editorial, para eso le pago a los editores para que estén al pendiente de los escritores nuevos y los ayuden a salir adelante con los requerimientos de la editorial.- Eso tenía una parte de verdad, tenía editores que se encargaban de hacer todo ese trabajo con escritores nuevos y con los que ya tenían firmados. Pero también era cierto que si el libro era de verdad bueno se involucraba completamente con el escritor para exprimirle todo al manuscrito, para lograr lo que ella estaba segura que podía lograr el libro. El de Emma era de estos últimos, pero la verdad no quería involucrarse demasiado con ella, menos ahora que la estaba conociendo mejor y se daba cuenta de cómo era la rubia y de lo que podía lograr con ella si tan sólo se lo proponía.

-Vuelve a mirarme a los ojos porque ya me estoy arrepintiendo de hacerlo.- No era una frase hecha, ni lo hacia sólo por coquetear, los ojos de Regina empezaban a ejercer una fuerza sobre ella. -Está bien, acepto. Pero prométeme que procurarás pasarte muy seguido por donde sea que yo trabaje y que me dedicarás unas horas para hablar. Y promete que me llevarás a cenar cuando haya sido un día muy pesado y promete que no me dejarás sola en esto, no hasta que todo termine.- La miró a los ojos, le gustaba verse reflejada en ellos. Le gustaba la paz que sentía cuando los veía, como si todo lo demás desapareciera y sólo estuvieran ellas dos.

-No me gusta hacer promesas que no voy a poder cumplir. Pero le prometo cumplir todo eso que me pide, Swan.- Emma insistía en que con sólo verla podía conseguir lo que quisiera pero no sabía que funcionaba igual del otro lado. Desde que la conoció no había podido negarle nada de lo que le pidió. Le pidió que subiera a la patrulla y que la esperara dentro y lo hizo, le pidió una comida y se la concedió. Le pidió subirse a ese vejestorio amarillo y lo hizo. Ahora le estaba pidiendo que no se mantuviera lejos de ella en la editorial y no pudo decirle que no. Emma también ejercía un poder extraño sobre ella. Tenía miedo, Regina Mills tenía miedo.

-Está bien. Te creo.- Entrecerró lo ojos y observó a la morena detenidamente. -Hay algo que no te he contado, Regina. Tengo un súper poder, uno muy especial, resulta que sé cuando la gente me está mintiendo y en este preciso momento sé que tú no lo haces.- Puso los codos sobre la mesa y se acercó a ella, no dejaba de mirarla. -No sabes el trabajo que me está costando, desde que te vi salir de tu casa, no probar esa cicatriz. Aunque técnicamente me está provocando desde que te conocí. Es algo muy complicado y deberían darme un premio por ello.- Le habló con voz profunda y muy bajito, para que sólo Regina pudiera escucharla. -Sólo quería que lo supieras.- Se alejó y regresó a su posición original. -Así que dime ¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer para que mi libro vea la luz?

-Deje de coquetear conmigo, Swan. Por lo que he podido observar es usted toda una casanova. Tenga cuidado no vaya a ser entre por la puerta su pareja y la sorprenda intentando ligar con alguien más.- Se sentía algo mareada, cómo se le ocurría a esa rubia acercarse tanto a ella y haciendo ese tipo de comentarios fuera de lugar. No iba a permitir que Emma Swan la intimidara, era ella muy buena poniendo en su lugar a las personas, Emma no sería la excepción.

-¿Esa es tu forma de preguntar si tengo pareja? No la tengo Regina.- Levantó su mano izquierda y se la mostró. -No hay anillo, ves. No estoy con nadie. Y por lo que puedo ver tu tampoco estás con nadie, no hay anillo en tu mano, ¿O sí?- Cruzó los dedos bajo la mesa para que Regina le dijera que estaba soltera.

-Esa información no le interesa, Swan. No tengo por qué contestar ese tipo de preguntas. Haga favor de centrarse en la propuesta que le estoy haciendo.- Dio un sorbo a su copa y miró a Emma fijamente.

-Te equivocas, esa información me interesa mucho, me interesa muchísimo, Regina.- Sonreía, le gustaba la Regina que la mantenía a raya con sus comentarios mordaces. Esa mujer era única. -Esta Bien. Acepto. Acepto tu contrato siempre y cuando cumplas las promesas que me hiciste.- La miraba a los ojos, a esos bonitos ojos marrones.

-Perfecto. Tenemos un trato.- Levantó su copa para brindar con Emma. Era un buen negocio ese libro, haría que fuera de los mejores que había publicado. Haría que todo esto funcionara. Dio un sorbo y preguntó algo que la estaba carcomiendo desde hacía unas horas. -Por cierto ¿Cómo es que sabe cómo me gusta mi café, Swan?- Cuando Emma la miraba así la ponía nerviosa, su cerebro dejaba de actuar como lo hacía normalmente y comenzaba a sentirse incomoda así que debía cambiar de tema, antes d que las cosas se salieran de control.

-Esa es una historia bastante rara. Resulta que el día de la cita en la editorial estaba yo en la cafetería cuando tú entraste a ella, todos te volteamos a ver con esa elegancia que irradias y esa bonita falda que llevabas puesta- Le guiño el ojo. -Pero evidentemente no volteaste a ver a nadie. Estaba muy cerca para escuchar cómo medias tu café y resulta que me gusta exactamente igual, una cosa en común. Creo que es cosa del destino.- La miraba una Regina bastante incrédula. Como le gustaba mirarla.

-Bastante rara sí. No la vi, es cierto. Pero es que iba tarde precisamente para nuestra cita, además no suelo interactuar mucho en la cafetería.- La verdad era que no solía hacer amigos en ningún lado, era una mujer muy solitaria. Era feliz así.

-Qué afortunada fui al estar presente en el accidente. Y poder ayudarte y cobrarme el favor.- Dio un sorbo a su copa.- Mira que no me gustan los automovilistas enojados pero tu eres la automovilista enojada más hermosa que he conocido en toda mi vida.

Regina puso los ojos en blanco ante esa respuesta de Emma, pero antes de que pudiera contestar llegó el mesero con la comida que habían ordenado. Rellenaron sus copas y se dispusieron a comer. Era realmente buena la recomendación del chef. Regina no conocía el restaurante y eso era muy extraño ya que era amante de la comida italiana y ese restaurante era realmente bueno. Emma por su parte había descubierto el restaurante una tarde, que devastada por el día tan pesado y deambulando por las calles de la ciudad, había topado con él y había resultado un gran descubrimiento. A Emma no le impresionaba tanto la comida, Emma estaba enamorada de la compañía, estaba un poco decepcionada porque Regina no daba su brazo a torcer y no veía cómo conseguiría su teléfono u otra comida para el final de la tarde.

Habían pasado la mayor parte del tiempo en la comida charlando de cosas sin importancia, ¿Cómo es que Emma había empezado a escribir?, ¿De dónde había salido la idea del libro?, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba la editorial de Regina?, ¿Quién sería su editor?, etc. En varias ocaciones Emma había intentado sonsacarle la información de su estado civil pero Regina siempre había salido avante de la situación. Regina reía con las ocurrencias de Emma y Emma reía con las repuestas de Regina, le gustaba su sarcasmo natural y su forma responder cuando estaba entre la espada y la pared. Era como si le diera un empujón justo cuando estaba a punto de besarla y con eso sólo conseguía que quisiera besarla aún más.

-La comida ha estado francamente deliciosa, Swan. Una muy buena elección para pagar mi deuda.- Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuántas copas de vino llevaban. Pero la estaba pasando realmente bien, inclusive con las preguntas acosadoras de Emma. Había intentado en dos ocaciones, como que no quiere la cosa, sacarle su número de teléfono, evidentemente Regina no se lo había dado, hacía falta mucho más que unas frases coquetas para obtenerlo. Mientras esperaban la cuenta se instaló un silencio incomodo. Cada una estaba pensando en qué seguía después de la comida, cómo debían actuar. El mesero llego con la cuenta, Regina cubrió el monto y dejo bastante más de lo que debería de propina, estaba muy generosa esa tarde. Había sido un buen rato después de todo.

Una vez en el carro, el silencio seguía. Emma se sentía extraña, no había conseguido nada de lo que se había propuesto al inicio de la tarde y lo que más le molestaba es que Ingrid si tuviera el teléfono de la morena, ya sabía que era ridículo y que eran esos estúpidos celos los que no la dejaban pensar claro. Regina por su parte pensaba en que mientras estaba con Emma no había pensado ni una vez en Ingrid, en el encuentro que tuvieron después de tantos años, en el beso que le dio y lo que quizo decirle con él, Emma había logrado lo que seguramente nadie habría hecho, olvidar lo importante que era para ella su ex y lo nerviosa que estaba por haberla visto de nuevo.

No tardaron mucho en llegar a la casa de Regina. Estacionó su auto justo enfrente de la puerta de entrada. Bajó y abrió la puerta de su copiloto, le ofreció su mano para que pudiera bajar y ahí estaba de nuevo esa electricidad que se presentaba cuando se rozaban. Había tomado unas copas, la misma cantidad las dos, pero parecía que a Regina apenas le había hecho efecto, debía ser verdad eso que había dicho de que era muy difícil que se emborrachara, sin embargo, a ella las copas empezaban a cobrarle factura, aunque tendrías que conocerla muy bien para percatarse de ello.

-Muchas gracias por todo, Swan y no hablo por la comida, muchas gracias por lo que hizo en la mañana, no había tenido tiempo de agradecerle, si no hubiera estado usted no tengo idea de lo que le habría hecho a ese hombre.- Caminaban hacia la puerta de su casa, Emma llevaba las manos en la espalda como si estuviera regañada. No había hablado en todo el camino de regreso, quizá se había cansado de no obtener respuesta a sus comentarios coquetos y había desistido.

-No tienes que agradecerme nada, Regina. No fue nada y lo hice con muchísimo gusto.- No podía creer que se fuera a ir sin nada. Nunca le había pasado que tras haberlo intentado tanto se fuera en cero. -Supongo que nos veremos pronto, quedo en espera de la llamada para que me den las indicaciones de cuándo y dónde debo presentarme para la firma del contrato y todo lo que corresponda. Ya me iras explicando poco a poco el proceso.- Habían llegado a la entrada y Regina estaba de espalda a la puerta y ella no podía dejar de pensar en lo bella que estaba y en las pocas ganas de irse que tenía. La había pasado tan bien que empezaba a sentir melancolía de que hubiera terminado.

-Por supuesto que sí, señorita Swan. El lunes por la mañana haré que mi asistente se comunique con usted para arreglar todos los pormenores y comenzar lo antes posible con ese manuscrito. Gracias de nuevo por todo, Swan. Nos vemos pronto.- Se dio la vuelta, empezaba a sentirse algo mareada por la cantidad de vino que habían consumido, era muy buena ocultando las huellas del alcohol en su comportamiento. No quería ver a Emma por más tiempo porque empezaba a darse cuenta de lo apetecibles que resultaban sus labios y lo bonita que se veía con su maquillaje al natural y su cabello suelto y necesitaba alejarse, ¡Ya!

-Por nada, Regina. Gracias a ti por la comida. Espero la llamada, entonces. Nos vemos pronto.- Se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacía su escarabajo amarillo. No podía creer que su tarde fuera a terminar así como así. Esa no era ella, la que se va sin obtener algo de lo que había buscado toda la tarde. Se dio la media vuelta y volvió hacia la puerta. Regina estaba buscando su llave para entrar. ¡Que piernas tenía esa mujer! ¡Por Dios! Debería ser pecado ser tan hermosa.

-Regina.- Estaba a punto de llegar a donde estaba la morena. Ella giró sorprendida de la actitud de la rubia.

-¿Se le olvidó algo, Swan?- No le gustó nada esa mirada de la rubia. No le gustó esa sonrisa picara que se dibuja en su rostro. No le gustó nada la determinación con que se iba acercando a ella. Tenía una idea de lo que pasaba en la mente de la rubia, siempre había sido buena leyendo a las personas. Pudo moverse, pudo pararla, pudo meterse a su casa, pero decidió quedarse justo donde estaba. Su corazón latía con fuerza. Le gustaba Emma, le gustaba mucho más de lo que imaginaba.

Emma no contestó. Simplemente se acercó y la beso. No fue un beso lleno de furia y de deseo, tampoco fue un beso puro y casto. Fue un beso necesitado, fue un beso que expresaba lo que Emma había estado sintiendo desde que la conoció. Puso su mano entre su mejilla y su cuello y atacó su cicatriz, esa que la tenia vuelta loca, empezó con un beso lento pero no tardó en pedir permiso para profundizarlo Contrario a lo que había pensado, Regina cerró los ojos y le correspondió el beso. Eran la gloria esos labios, tenía la sensación de que serían su adicción más profunda. No quería dejar de besarla. Emma no era cursi pero tenía la impresión de que esos labios estaban hecho especialmente para ella. El aire faltó y hubo necesidad de separarse. Le había encantado y había sido mejor de lo que había imaginado. Abrió lo ojos y se topo con una Regina que se llevaba la mano a los labios, serena y con los ojos cerrados.

-Eso es lo que he querido hacer desde que te vi en el café. No voy a quitar el dedo del renglón Regina, sólo para que lo tengas claro. Descansa. Nos vemos muy pronto.- Sonreía como si su vida dependiera de ello. Esa morena besaba mejor de lo que había pensado y lo mejor era que había correspondido a su beso. Dio la media vuelta y se dirigió hacia su escarabajo, ahora si podía descansar tranquila. Esa noche no iba a dormir y no por la desvelada que le esperaba en casa de su amiga sino por la cantidad de fantasías que tendría a consecuencia de ese beso. Hacía mucho que no tenía un día así de bueno.

Regina no contestó, estaba en shock y no porque no esperara el beso de Emma, lo había advertido desde que la vio venir, sino por lo mucho que le había gustado. La Regina normal le habría soltado tremendo bofetón que lo habría recordado toda su vida pero en lugar de eso le había contestado y ¡Dios mío! no se arrepentía de nada.

Sabía de antemano que no dormiría, la situación con Ingrid había empezado a adueñarse de sus pensamientos desde que el silencio se había instalado entre ella y Emma, pero ahora estaba segura de que no dormiría pensando en ese beso que esa rubia le había dado. Necesitaba hablar con Kat, necesitaba hablar con ella ahora. Tomó su celular y marcó el número que ya se sabía de memoria.

-Regina Mills, me abandonas dejándome una simple nota y ahora me llamas para pedirme disculpas he de suponer.- Le sorprendía que su amiga se comunicara con ella cuando sólo la había visto el día anterior. No era propio de Regina Mills.

-Kat, necesito que vengas a mi casa. Salí con Emma Swan por la tarde y acaba de besarme. Me encontré a Ingrid y resulta que quiere verme. Necesito hablar contigo.- Las palabras le habían salido al revés, no estaba segura de que Kat le hubiera entendido. Estaba confundida. Mucho.

-¿Qué?- No le había entendido muy bien a su amiga, Ingrid y Emma en la misma oración no podía traer nada bueno. -¿Te has estado portando mal Regina y no me has invitado?, no te preocupes voy saliendo para allá. Llego en 20. Ve preparando la botella porque me vas a tener que explicar cómo es que terminaste besándote con Emma Swan justo cuando había decidido mantenerte al margen.

 _...Continuará..._

 **Eso es todo por este capitulo. Quedo al pendiente de sus comentarios. Gracias por leerme.**

 **Saludos.**


	9. Es porque te gusta demasiado

**Hola.**

 **Nuevo capitulo. Espero lo disfrute mucho. Si tienen alguna sugerencia o les gustaría que la historia tuviera algún giro no duden en comentarlo.**

 **Mills: Mucha gracias por leerme y me da mucho gusto que la historia sea de tu agrado, esperamos que así siga. Muchas gracias por tu comentarios son importantes para los que escribimos.**

 **Julianny** **: Más adelante tocaré el tema del libro, ¿De qué piensas que trata? a Ingrid la vamos a tener cerca y será una historia agradable, no será la típica mala que se interpone, Ingrid tiene sus cualidades y puede conseguir el amor de Regina.**

 **15marday** **: A veces uno tiene que regresar a cerrar ciclos para comenzar nuevos. Es ley. Por eso hay que ver cómo se desarrollan las cosas con Ingrid primero. Muchas gracias por leerme. Espero tus comentarios.**

 **NATACHA PAREDES: Jajaja Emma tendrá a alguien sobre todo después de cierta decepción. Muchas gracias por leerme y por tu comentaros, los valoro mucho. Saludos.**

 **sjl : No puedo prometer que no va a caer. Muchísimas gracias por tus comentarios y por leerme. Saludos.**

 **Guest: Qué bueno que encontraste la liga entonces. Muchas gracias por leerme y me da un gusto enorme que te hayan gustado. No dudes en dejarme tus comentarios y sugerencias. Gracias a ti. Saludos.**

 **CAPITULO IX. Es porque te gusta demasiado.**

Tocaron el timbre. Se levantó y abrió la puerta, ni siquiera preguntó quién era, ya sabía que Emma vendría cuando terminara su no-cita con su no-jefa.

-Rubia, empezaba a creer que no vendrías. Tu no-cita se prolongó demasiado para ser sólo el pago de un favor-. Estaba cruzada de brazos, recargada en el marco de la puerta y miraba a Emma expectante, sabía que las primeras palabras que salieran de la boca de la rubia serían determinantes para saber cómo le había ido, además de si iban a beber de felicidad o de despecho.

-Elsa, creo que me estoy enamorado-. Era en lo único que había pensado desde que salió de casa de Regina hasta que llegó a casa de su amiga. Tenía miedo. Mucho.

-¿Qué? ¡Estás loca! La acabas de conocer, por Dios.- La tomó de la mano y la metió a su casa. No le cabía la menor duda que todo lo que tenía que ver con esta persona era diferente pero escuchar a Emma decir algo así la había sorprendido, necesitaba escuchar la historia completa, la necesitaba escuchar ¡Ya!

-Es tan jodidamente sexy, Elsa. No puedo dejar de pensar en ella. Y sabes que es lo peor, que sí, me encanta fisicamente, pero su personalidad me atrapa, me gusta cómo me mantiene a raya, me gusta cuando se enoja y cómo me reta, me gusta cómo me mira y levanta su ceja expectante de lo qu tenga que decir.

-A ver rubia, explícate porque la verdad es que no te entiendo nada, ni siquiera sé a quién te refieres, ni cómo empezó todo.- Empezó a sacar una botella de su alacena, hielos del refrigerador y se dispuso a servir dos copas, sería una larga noche.

Emma duró una hora contándole a Elsa toda la historia, desde la primera vez que la vio hasta el beso que le había robado hacia unas horas. Sólo era interrumpida por una Elsa habida de información, le preguntaba pormenores de las cosas y sobre todo le preguntaba cuál era su sentir respecto a Regina. No sabía qué pensar de esa mujer, no la conocía y sin duda no le gustaba mucho esta Ingrid que se había presentado en la comida y mucho menos la reacción de Regina, Emma había sufrido mucho en su vida y tenía miedo de que la volvieran a lastimar. Pero también era cierto que nunca había visto a su amiga así, ni siquiera cuando hablaba de Lily.

-Tengo miedo, Elsa. Cuando estoy con ella es como si de pronto dejara de tener los pies en la tierra y comenzara a flotar, no pienso lo que digo ni lo que hago.- Acababa de terminar su historia y sólo podía pensar en el miedo que sentía de ser lastimada de nuevo pero sobre todo en el miedo que sentía de lastimarla a ella. -No puedo creer que una mujer así esté soltera. Además esta mujer que se presentó frente a nosotras no me da buena espina. No sé qué hacer, tenía todo muy claro, es decir, no iba a aceptar e iba a continuar con mi vida pero tenerla así de cerca ha hecho que el cerebro se me funda, no pude negarme y ni siquiera insistió demasiado. Además qué pasa si me acerco y después no es como yo pensaba y me arrepiento y termino lastimándola, estoy rota Elsa, eso tú y yo lo sabemos pero ella no.- Estaba cansada, su día había comenzado muy pronto y parecía que se prolongaría por gran parte de la noche.

-A ver Emma, vámonos por partes. Uno, no puedo creer que te hayan marcado de la editorial después de mi maravillosa idea de enviar tu manuscrito y no me lo hayas contado, fue mi idea y prácticamente podrías deberme el hecho volverte estúpidamente rica.- Trataba de aligerar el ambiente, sabía que Emma no solía reaccionar muy bien cuando estaba nerviosa y mucho menos cuando tenía miedo y tomando en cuanta el poder que parecía tenía esta mujer sobre ella lo mejor era tratar de relajarla un poco. -Dos, no puedo creer que pensaras en no aceptar, ¡Venga Emma! que ha sido tu sueño desde que te conozco, es una oportunidad única, hacer lo que más te gusta y que te paguen por ello, no todo mundo tiene ese tipo de oportunidades. Tres, es normal que tengas miedo, yo nunca te había visto así en lo personal pero como lo cuentas tampoco parece que Regina sea una mujer por la que te tengas que preocupar demasiado, es bastante mayorcita y tampoco creo que sea una santa. Por lo que me has contado pareciera que ella también ha coqueteado contigo, lo que quiere decir que le atraes, aunque sea un poco a pesar de que no te la pone tan fácil, además dices que te respondió el beso, cosa que también es un punto a tu favor.-

-¿Rica? ¡De qué hablas! si ni siquiera me publican aún, ni hablamos de dinero, ni de nada. Pero supongo que tiene razón, Regina me confundió tanto que no me pareció descabellado dejar ir mi sueño. Esa mujer es capaz de volverme loca Elsa, todavía no está conmigo y ya no quiero que se vaya. No solamente es hermosa sino que además es inteligente y graciosa.- Emma se perdió en sus pensamientos, de verdad le encantaba Regina, iba a ser difícil trabajar con ella y no distraerse.

-Jaja cuando tengas tu libro en los más vendidos del país me lo agradecerás. No te quiebres la cabeza Emma, empieza a trabajar para ella y verás cómo se van desarrollando las cosas. No tienes que tomar una decisión ahora mismo.- Emma era rara, a ella había que decirle las cosas al revés, si lo que querías es que tomara una decisión debías decirle que no se precipitara y seguro haría lo contrario. Este tipo de psicología era el que usaba Elsa con ella, la conocía mejor que nadie y al tratar que Emma hiciera algo a la fuerza lo único que se conseguía era que hiciera lo contrario. Elsa quería que se arriesgara, tenía un buen presentimiento respecto a esta Regina.

-¡No, Elsa! No escuchaste cuando te dije que esta tipa, Ingrid, está detrás de ella, si me tomo mi tiempo seguro algo pasará entre ellas. Yo sé que no le soy indiferente pero estoy segura que con ella tiene una historia, tener historia con alguien es peligroso. Tengo que ir por todo, tengo que ir por ella y ya veremos qué pasa.- No podía perder a la morena, no estaba dispuesta a perderla.

-Bueno si lo tienes tan claro entonces debes hacerlo, eres toda una conquistadora cuando te lo propones, así que supongo que no te costará mucho trabajo. Tienes que sacar esa actitud encantadora que tienes y que derrite a todas.-

No estaba tan segura de que sería tan fácil conquistar a Regina, había intentado todo en la comida y Regina siempre tenia una respuesta que la sacaba por la tangente, ella era diferente en todo. Pensar en ella la hacía sentir todo tipo de sentimientos, esa mujer era sensual por naturaleza, era de esas mujeres con las que uno no puede entablar una relación y no salir quemada. Sabía que iba a salir lastimada, en cuanto dedujo quién era Ingrid supo que saldría lastimada pero después de rozar sus labios olvidó completamente que quizá lo mejor era mantenerse al margen. Regina la iba a quemar y resultó que por primera vez en su vida a Emma eso la tenía sin cuidado.

—

Después de colgar con Kat permaneció en el porche de su mansión por otros veinte minutos. No podía creer lo que las últimas 24 horas habían traído a su vida. Hacia ya tanto tiempo que su día a día se había convertido en una rutina y estaba bastante conforme con eso, no necesitaba más. No era feliz pero tampoco sufría. Sobrevivía. No podía quejarse.

Tanto tiempo pensando en qué habría pasado si no hubiera terminado con Ingrid, si le hubiera dado una oportunidad de verdad. Nunca la había dejado estar lo suficientemente cerca como para que pudiera herirla, siempre había tomado las precauciones que un corazón roto necesita. Por eso no había funcionado cuando ella intentaba acercarse siempre la separaba, nadie iba a estar tan cerca de ella como para lastimarla de nuevo, eso lo tenía muy claro. Sin embargo, se había dado cuenta de aún sentía cosas por Ingrid en cuanto la vio, era bella de verdad y hacían buena pareja, congeniaban muy bien. El beso que le dio la desconcertó, llevaba tiempo pensando e ella, evidentemente ella no la buscaría pero ahora que se había presentado la oportunidad quizá debería tomarla.

Pero por otro lado estaba Emma Swan, con su fanfarronería, su falta de tacto, odiaba como se acercaba a ella, lo presuntuosa que podía llegar a ser, lo malo era que aún así la hacía sonreír, inclusive cuando hacía todo su esfuerzo por no hacerlo.

-¿Tan bien besa?- Estaba recargada en la puerta de su carro, con media sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. Hacía cosa de unos minutos que había llegado y estaba sorprendida de encontrarse a su amiga fuera de su casa, tenía el presentimiento de que no había entrado desde que esta tal Emma la había dejado. Tenía la mirada perdida y la mano en sus labios.

-¿Kat?, ¿Qué haces ahí parada? Vamos a entrar que empieza a hacer frío.- Había escuchado perfectamente la pregunta que le había hecho su mejor amiga pero iba a optar por ignorarla, aún estaba asimilando el beso de Emma así que no estaba preparada para pensar en si besaba bien o no aunque muy dentro sabia perfectamente la respuesta. Había perdido completamente la noción del tiempo, se había quedado pensando en todo lo que había sido su día y sobre todo en lo que tendría que hacer al respecto.

-Tomaré ese nerviosismo como un 'Sí, besa estupendamente bien'. Mira que tenerte veinte minutos ahí parada es algo importante. Te voy a dar tregua en lo que nos servimos la primera copa.- Pasó a un lado de Regina, estaba segura de que su amiga estaba teniendo un día muy complicado, que estaba teniendo una discusión interna que involucraba a dos rubias y que definitivamente necesitaba muchas copas para digerirlo todo. -¡Anda Regina! que yo me estoy muriendo de la curiosidad.

Entraron a la casa y Regina rápidamente de puso a preparar todo para las bebidas. Le pasó la suya a Kat y sin que su amiga le preguntara nada le empezó a contar todo lo que le había pasado en el día. Sin dejar ningún detalle fuera, desde como Emma la había ayudado en el accidente y como habían coqueteado, la comida, Ingrid y su beso y el beso de Emma. Le contó lo que había sentido cuando vio a su ex y todo lo nuevo que involucraba a Emma, todo lo que creía que podría sentir. Le contó de las mariposas que se había instalado en su estomago y de como parecía que tenían relación con Emma Swan. Pero no le contó de sus miedos, esos casi siempre habían sido sólo para ella.

-Entonces sí que besa bien esa Emma Swan, mira que conseguir un beso robado y que no le hayas golpeado en el intento debe ser considerado una proeza. ¿A qué le temes Regina?, porque como yo lo veo no quieres alejarte de ella, por mucho que digas lo contrario. No sólo te gusta fisicamente sino que te encanta su forma de ser.

-No me encanta su forma de ser, que ¿No me estás escuchando? No tolero cómo se me acerca y lo presuntuosa que es como si estuviera segura que yo quiero tener algo con ella, es fanfarrona y estoy segura que eso que me dice a mí se lo dice a todas.- Se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a manotear mientras recordaba la sonrisa coqueta con que Emma la veía y qu ella enojaba casi al mismo nivel de lo que le gustaba. -Me dijo que no iba a quitar el dedo del renglón, ¡Qué diablos significa eso! que acaso mi opinión no tiene valor. No me interesa tener una relación con ella. Menos ahora que Ingrid ha vuelto, quizá lo mejor sea tener algo con ella, darle la oportunidad que nunca le di, empezar una relación o más bien retomarla.- Empezaba a caminar por toda la sala, de verdad que Emma la sacaba de sus casillas. No sabía qué pensar, pasaba del enojo a la frustración y de la frustración a la confusión, todo en cuestión de minutos, bastaba con que recordara lo que había pasado para que su humor se volviera agrio. Necesitaba tomarse un tiempo para ella, sin ver a Emma Swan, necesitaba aclarar sus ideas.

-No me vengas con tonterías Regina, nadie te conoce más que yo y a ti cuando alguien no te gusta es porque te gusta demasiado. Emma Swan te gusta demasiado. Y todas esas tonterías que me dices ya me las conozco, lo haces siempre que alguien te gusta, empiezas a buscarle todos los puntos negativos hasta convencerte que no es lo mejor. El problema aquí es Ingrid, no te voy a mentir al decirte que no me parece que es una extraordinaria mujer y que estaba soñando (antes de que llegara esta Emma) que volviera a tu vida para convencerte de tener una relación normal y dejar atrás todo lo que has pasado. Pero ahora no estoy tan segura de que sea lo mejor para ti, creo que la estas usando de pretexto por lo asustada que estás de todo lo que te provoca Emma, además ella no ha conseguido lo que Emma ha logrado en tan poco tiempo.- No estaba segura de que haberle aventado ese sermón había sido lo mejor pero a veces pensaba en voz alta. Estaba segura que su amiga se volcaría con Ingrid solamente por el terror que le daba que Emma se fuera o que terminara dejándola por alguien más como lo hizo Daniel.

-No estoy tan segura de eso, ver a Ingrid me hizo recordar todo lo bueno que teníamos, Emma es como una niña grande que no termina de madurar, sin embargo Ingrid es una mujer madura que va completamente conmigo y con mi estilo de vida. No entiendo por qué no lo vi y lo valore antes.- De verdad lo creía que Ingrid era una buena mujer, que era una mujer para ella. Empezaba a meterse esa idea en su cabeza, así le pasaba cuando no estaba convencida de algo, tomaba una decisión racional y empezaba a forzar a su corazón a aceptarla como una verdad.

-Pero jamás te dejó 20 minutos parada pensando en ella después de besarte.- Sonrió de medio lado mientras veía como su amiga se sonrojaba. Estaba segura de que a Emma le costaría mucho bajar esos muros que Regina había construido porque aún cuando dijera que estaba dispuesta a tener algo con Ingrid sólo lo decía porque tener una relación con ella implicaba que sus muros permanecieran, sin embargo, Emma había logrado tambalear esos muros y eso le daba miedo a su amiga, le daba más miedo de lo que estaba dispuesta a demostrar.

-Por supuesto que Emma no me dejó pensando 20 minutos en su beso. Te estaba esperando y pensaba en otras cosas, cosas de trabajo y en Ingrid por su puesto.- Regina frunció los labios y trató de esconder los sentimientos que para Kat se reflejaban en su rostro.

-Está bien, está bien. Voy a hacer como que te creo, por ahora. Ni creas que esta conversación se va a quedar aquí eh.- De verdad que su amiga podía ser terca en ocaciones. No era bueno presionar a Regina, había sido un día complicado y ya era mucho avance que le hubiera marcado y no se hubiera tragado todos los sentimientos que los dos encuentros le había generado. Le daba miedo que Regina se volcara sobre Ingrid por el temor que le daba Emma, por eso habría que llevarla con calma, _'Ojalá Emma tenga la paciencia suficiente'_ pensó'.

Terminaron platicando de muchas otras cosas, riendo como hacía tiempo no lo hacían. La noche anterior se había visto una Regina muy triste y compartiendo algunos de sus miedos pero en esta ocasión estaba contenta, por más que lo negara el encuentro con Emma la había sacado de su estado de depresión y la había traído de un mejor humor. Confundida pero con un brillo diferente en los ojos. Emma estaba logrando cosas que sólo los que conocían a la morena podían percibir. Si era necesario darles un empujón, Kat lo haría sin pensarlo dos veces, para eso estaban las mejores amigas.

—-

Regina había tenido un domingo muy tranquilo, como James estaba fuera de la ciudad por unos días Kat había estado todo el día con ella. Prácticamente se habían quedado todo el find e semana en casa. Se levantaron tarde por la resaca que se cargaban, Regina se levantó primero y preparó el desayuno para su amiga, le encantaba consentir a los que quería.

Se vistieron y fueron de compras, las dos eran amantes de la moda y siempre buscaban estar al día, acostumbraban gastar grandes cantidades de dinero cuando salían juntas. Eran esos días los que más le gustaban a la morena, cuando tenía a Kat cerca se sentía como en casa, ese sentimiento lo había perdido con la muerte de su padre. No tenía una relación muy cercana con su madre y con su hermano hablaba sólo en las fiestas. Así que Kat había pasado a ser su hermana postiza, sólo con ella sentía que no estaba siendo juzgada y solía relajarse como con nadie más lo hacia.

Después de un gran día de despidieron, no sin antes prometerle a Kat que le marcaría en la semana para contarle los pormenor de su relación con Swan. Regina preparó todas sus cosas para el día siguiente como lo hacía siempre y justo cuando e disponía a dormir tomó el manuscrito de Emma y empezó a leerlo de nuevo, no podía explicar los sentimientos que le producía ese libro, se sentía tan identificada. Se quedó dormida con él en las manos. No soñó nada o al menos no recordó haberlo hecho.

Se despertó en la madrugada, de pronto había recordado que tenía que arreglar lo del contrato de Emma y comunicarse con ella, esas mariposas empezaron a despertar en su estomago, tenía ganas de verla pero tenía miedo de lo que Emma sería capaz de hacer, no quería hacer un numerito en la oficina, nunca había sido partidaria de eso. Empezó a pensar en todo lo que le esperaba en la semana y de pronto se le fue el sueño, ningún escritor le había quitado el sueño, estuvo dandole vueltas a todo y ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuántas horas pasaros cuando al fin se durmió.

Cuando su tercera alarma sonó por fin abrió los ojos, nunca había tenido la necesidad de llegar hasta la tercera alarma, las ponía más por costumbre que por que las necesitara, Regina era de las personas que siempre se levanta a la primera, no era que tuviera que llegar temprano a su trabajo, digo al final de cuentas ella era la jefa, pero precisamente por eso le gustaba dar un buen ejemplo a sus empleados, solía ser muy puntual. Rápidamente se levantó y se bañó, odiaba cuando no podía empezar su día corriendo pero prácticamente no tenía tiempo para hacerlo. Se vistió y cuando salió de su casa recordó que no tenía carro, maldijo al tipo que había ocasionado el accidente y rápidamente pidió un taxi. No iba tarde, iba muy tarde y eso la ponía de muy mal humor. Definitivamente debió escuchar a Kat cuando le dijo que un carro no era suficiente, comprarme un segundo carro pensó, eso va en mi lista de pendientes.

Entró a la oficina a las 10 en punto, no había tenido tiempo de ir por su café de siempre. Ya iba tarde y no quería retrasarse más. No iba a ser un buen día si no tenia cafeína pronto en su sistema.

-Buenos días Ruby, me urge que prepares el contrato de Emma Swan. Resulta que siempre si pude convencerla de firmar con nosotros, tendremos que hacerle unas modificaciones que me pidió como condición, te las envío al correo en un momento, necesito que pongas prioridad en ello necesitamos firmarla lo antes posible y cuando lo tengas preparado me lo pases para revisarlo y te comuniques con ella para que venga a firmarlo.- Había dicho todo esto mientras salía del elevador y se dirigía con paso firme a su oficina, ni siquiera había visto a Ruby a la cara, había hablado rápidamente consiente de que su asistente la conocía tan bien que prácticamente ya estaría esperándola con libreta en mano, y no se equivocó, Ruby entró justo detrás de ella a su oficina anotando todo lo que su jefa le acababa de decir.

-Buenos días Regina, justamente lo estaba preparando, ya sólo me faltan las modificaciones que quieres que le hagamos para tenerlo listo así que en cuanto las tengas, las aplico y lo tendrás aquí.- Miraba a Regina con una sonrisa en la cara. Su jefa necesitaba café, había sido buena idea la de la rubia.

-¿Cómo lo sabías?- Ruby la miraba de una forma extraña, como si supiera algo que ella no sabía. Su asistente aún no contestaba cuando lo vio en su escritorio, un café y una rosa roja, volteó a ver a sus asistente con cara de confusión y levantando la una ceja como pidiendo una explicación, ésta sólo se encogió de hombros.

-Emma Swan vino por la mañana y dejó eso para ti. Así me enteré de que siempre si firma con nosotros, es muy agradable esa mujer. Dijo que la llamaras cuando pudieras, que ya teníamos su teléfono, que estaría esperando tu llamada. Quedo en espera de los cambios.- Salió de la oficina de su jefa con una sonrisa en el rostro, no era un secreto que su jefa era bisexual, todos en la editorial lo sabían, pero también sabían que no solía tener relaciones formales, a no ser por Ingrid no se le había conocido novio o novia. Sin embargo se había dado cuenta que algo raro pasaba con su jefa y Emma pero nunca pensó que hubiera algo entre ellas. Aún así le gustaba Emma, la había tratado poco pero tenia una chispa que no había visto en ningún escritor y por lo que había visto su jefa también se había dado cuenta de esa chispa.

Se acercó poco a poco a su escritorio como si le tuviera miedo, empezaba a dibujarse una sonrisa y esta vez la dejo salir al final de cuentas nadie podía verla, otra vez Emma Swan haciendo esas cosas que la descolocaban, qué diablos le pasaba a esa rubia y por qué no podía dejarla tranquila. No sólo era el café, había una rosa y una nota. Su corazón latía fuerte, las manos empezaban a sudarle, tomó el sobre y lo abrió:

' _Triple y sin azúcar para la mujer más hermosa de la editorial._

 _Pd. Tienes un seis en tu forma de besar pero si quieres practicar me ofrezco como voluntaria._

 _Pd2. No es verdad, tienes un diez pero lo único que quiero es volver a probar tus labios._

 _Emma Swan'._

 _... Continuara..._

 **Gracias por leerme. Espero sus comentarios.**

 **Saludos**


	10. Me muero por quemarme

**Hola.**

 **Aqui tienen la nueva actualización, síganme dejando sus comentarios y sus sugerencias que la verdad es que motiva mucho saber que alguien te lee.**

 **15marday** **: A Regina tienes que tomarla desprevenida para no darle oportunidad de escapar. Espero lo disfrutes. Gracias por leer.**

 **mills: Algo así es la forma de pensar de Regina, pero también hay mucho cariño por Ingrid además de que cuando nos quedamos con la duda de algo es difícil dejarlo ir. Espero disfrutes este capitulo. Gracias por leerme.**

 **NatachaParedes** **: Pronto. No desesperes. Regina necesita tiempo, es insegura por muy fuerte que parezca. Gracias por leerme.**

 **slj :Regina no está acostumbrada a no tener el control. Por eso Emma la descolora tanto. Muchas gracias por leer. Saludos.**

 **nenagalonso** **: Me da mucho gusto que la disfrutes. Espero te guste este capitulo y muchísimas gracias por leer.**

 **Julianny** **: Muchas gracias por leerme. Me da mucho gusto que lo disfrutes. Siempre he percibido a una Emma que reta a Regina que le dice lo que siente y como lo siente, que no se cala nada y eso siempre me ha encantado de la relación de las dos.**

 **Guest : El que no se mueve pierde y más cuando conoces a alguien tan especial que seguro estar;a rodeado de personas admirando su luz. Me da mucho gusto que sigas disfrutando la historia. Muchísimas gracias por leerme y escribir. Actualizo :).**

 **Ana: Qué gusto que la disfrutes, espero este capitulo también te guste. Gracias por comentar y leerme.**

 **Guest : Espero no te haya tocado esperar mucho. Gracias por leerme y escribir.**

 **Espero lo disfruten.**

 **CAPITULO X. Me muero por quemarme.**

Se sentó mientras releía por tercera ocasión la nota. Sonreía como una tonta mientras miraba alternadamente la rosa y la nota. Hacía mucho que alguien no la sorprendía tanto, Emma era muy diferente a todas la mujeres que había conocido. Le molestaba eso que empezaba a sentir, la hacía sentir insegura, sin el control de las cosas, desde lo que paso con Daniel se había dado cuenta que el amor era una debilidad y desde entonces se había encargado de no sentirlo de nuevo. Nadie estaba diciendo que amara a Emma Swan pero empezaba a sentir cosas que no le gustaban para nada. Tenía miedo y era ridículo porque ella nunca tenia miedo, siempre estaba a cargo, pero después de ver por quinta vez la nota supo que en esta ocasión, no iba a tener el control.

Había sido una mañana extraña para Regina. En un principio cuando salió de casa tenía ya estructurado que era lo que tenía que hacer. Tenía mucho trabajo. Muchos pendientes. Pero Emma lo había arruinado todo. Había pasado la mayor parte del tiempo pensando en qué diablos decirle y cuando por fin tenía claro que era lo que quería decir paso la otra parte de la mañana pensando en cuando era el momento propicio para marcarle. Tampoco se quería ver desesperada ni mucho menos que Swan pensara que con el detalle la había conquistado. Era por eso que su día pasó de ser muy productivo a un desperdicio.

-Ruby, ya te mandé los cambios, en cuanto el contrato esté listo me lo avisas. Y comunícame con Emma Swan por favor.-

-Claro que sí, Regina. En seguida te paso la llamada.-

-Gracias Ruby. Y una cosa más. Yo sé que quizá esté fuera de lugar pero te pido mucha discreción con todo lo relacionado con la señorita Swan, sobre todo si tiene que ver con mi vida privada.- Sabía que no era necesario decírselo pero nunca estaba de más ese tipo de advertencias.

-No tienes ni que decirlo, Regina. Tienes toda mi discreción, lo sabes. Espero.- Conocía desde hacía tanto tiempo a Regina que sabía que habría un comentario así, no se lo tomaba a mal porque su jefa era muy especial para su vida personal sobre todo cuando se trataba de su oficina. -En un momento te comunico.

-Perfecto. Gracias, Ruby.-

Empezó a ponerse tensa, ya había planeado lo que tenía que decir y parecía que se le empezaba a olvidar todo. El teléfono empezó a sonar y respiro profundo buscando tranquilizarse.

-Aló. ¿Regina?.- Emma sonreía.

-Señorita Swan, buena tarde. ¿Cómo está usted?- Controlaba su tono de voz. No expresaba ningún sentimiento. Era algo que había logrado después de mucho tiempo. Saber qué era lo que pensaba era sumamente complicado, siempre usaba ese tono frío, sobre todo cuando sentía sus barreras sucumbir.

-Pues ahora mismo estoy mucho mejor. Llevo todo el día esperando tu llamada Regina y eso a decir verdad me ha tenido de un humor un tanto complicado. ¿Te gustó el café? ¿La rosa? ¿Mi nota?- Le daba un gusto enorme escuchar su voz, aunque sonara sería y fría. Le gustaba pensar que podría estar tan nerviosa como lo estaba ella.

-No exagere , Swan. Hablo principalmente para agradecerle el café y para concertar una cita con usted para la firma del contrato.- No quería hablar de la nota y de la rosa. Esa era una de las cosas que tenía planeadas.

-No exagero, puedo pasarte a mi compañero que me ha tenido que soportar todo el día para que te diga que estoy diciendo la verdad.- Se imaginaba la ceja levantada de la morena y empezaba a latir su corazón. -Sobre el contrato, estoy a tu disposición, para todo lo que necesites. Sabía que la morena había entendido su indirecta y le encantaba picarla.

-Sólo me interesa la firma del contrato, Swan. Estaba pensando que pudiera venir el miércoles por la tarde. Cuanto antes comencemos mejor. Hay mucho que trabajar aún con su libro.- Hablar de trabajo siempre la hacía sentir segura y hacía que sus nervios se diluyeran. Era un terreno no sólo conocido sino donde era prácticamente invencible.

-A mi me interesa todo que implique pasar tiempo contigo, Regina.- Adoraba como le contestaba, como la hacía pensar que no era importante pero su super poder le decía que era mentira. Que le gustaba que Emma se mantuviera cerca. -Así que me parece perfecto. El miércoles estaré en tu oficina. Nada más recuerda lo que me prometiste.

-Lo tengo muy presente Emma. Cuando tenga oportunidad de conocerme mejor se podrá dar cuenta que no suelo romper mis promesas. Nunca.- Quería colgar. La incomodaba que todo fuera un coqueteo para Emma. No tenía previsto eso.

-Estoy deseándolo, Regina.- Era caprichosa y siempre conseguía lo que quería y por el momento lo único que deseaba era conocer a Regina como nadie.

-Perfecto, Swan. La veo el miércoles, que tenga un excelente día.- No esperó respuesta y rápidamente colgó. La ponía muy tensa, Emma. Y hacía que todos sus sentidos se dispararan.

Después de pasar buena parte de la mañana pensando en la llamada y en lo que había dicho puedo trabajar de nuevo. La otra mitad de la tarde se fue volando, prácticamente había estado inmersa en la cantidad de pendientes que se le habían acumulado al haberse tomado dos días la semana pasada y no haberse presentado el sábado. Cuando más ocupada estaba volvió a sonar su teléfono.

-Mills.- Contestó sin si quiera ver quién era mientras revisaba por tercera vez los reportes de ventas de sus libros del ultimo mes.

-¿Regina?- Su corazón empezó a palpitar muy fuerte. Llevaba todo el día dándose valor para marcarle. Evidentemente quería hacerlo pero no sabía qué debía decir o hacer.

-¿Ingrid?- Checó su celular y se dio cuenta que era un número desconocido. Dejó los documentos que estaba revisando y se concentró por completo en la llamada. La puso en altavoz y dejó el teléfono en el escritorio mientras se tomaba la cara con ambas manos y respiraba tranquila.

Estaba nerviosa de escucharla. Sentimientos empezaron a despertar en su interior. No era mentira cuando le decía a Kat que quería a Ingrid y que se sentía nerviosa cuando hablaba con ella. Habían tenido algo muy especial, algo muy sólido, había sido la única persona con la que había intentado tener una relación, una relación de verdad después de lo de Daniel. Con Ingrid eran unos nervios maduros si se podía llamar así, era un cariño profundo, la conocía ya de tanto tiempo que no había sorpresas sino puros buenos ratos, sentía que estaban en el mismo nivel. Por supuesto que era evidente que Ingrid la quería más pero ella podía hacer el intento de hacerla feliz, esta vez podía hacer un intento de verdad

Sin embargo con Emma era todo un remolino y no tenía claro nada porque Emma no la dejaba pensar, hacía y decía cosas que lo único que lograban era confundirla y sacarla de esa zona de confort en la que tan cómoda se sentía. Nunca podía prever qué era lo que haría o diría, siempre la sorprendía y conseguía que no supiera qué decir y que terminara roja como un tomate y con las palabras atoradas en la garganta.

-Sí, Regina soy yo. ¿Cómo estás? Perdona que te haya llamado tan pronto. Espero no estés ocupada.- No le gustaba balbucear. Regularmente era un mujer muy segura, Regina era la única que conseguía hacerla sentir más pequeña de lo que era.

-Para ti nunca estoy ocupada, Ingrid. Estoy bien, con un día muy atareado pero bien. Tú ¿Cómo estás?- Qué bien se sentía al hablar con Ingrid. Le daba mucha calma, siempre había sido así. ' _Qué diferentes eran las llamadas entre una y otra' pensó._ Con Ingrid estaba relajada mientras con Emma estaba siempre nerviosa y alerta.

-Tú siempre estás ocupada, Regina, nunca cambias. ¿Recuerdas cuando acampé en tu oficina en protesta de que querías vivir ahí hasta que pasara la publicación de aquél libro? Por cierto ¿Ya comiste?- Sonrío, no le pasó desapercibido el comentario de la morena. De pronto la nostalgia que sentía la embargo completamente, esta conversación la habían tenido muchas veces cuando salían juntas. Ella tratando que Regina saliera temprano y Regina haciéndose del rogar. ¡Cómo extrañaba a la morena!

-Jajaja por supuesto que lo recuerdo. Fuiste la única razón por la que abandoné la oficina. Te veías tan tierna en mi sillón cruzada de brazos esperando a que sacara lo más urgente. Y sí, Ruby se encargó de traerme una ensalada, Ingrid. No te preocupes.- Qué recuerdos aquellos. Habían tenido una buena relación. Había sido su culpa que no funcionara. Se había alejando cuando entra que la rubia empezaba a acercarse demasiado. Sonreía mientras miraba el celular, extrañaba a Ingrid o ¿Extrañaba tener a alguien? no estaba muy segura de eso.

-Siempre me preocupo. En esa ocasión llegué prácticamente al medio día y eran las ocho de la noche y aún seguías sacando 'lo más urgente' después de ocho horas mi paciencia empezó a escasear y tuve que sacar la carta de 'Soy tu novia. Me quiero ir ¡Ya!'. -Tenía que conseguir volver a estar con Regina. A pesar de todo nunca había conseguido sentirse así con alguien más.

-Jajaja recuerdo perfecto tu expresión pero creo que estás olvidando la amenaza que me hiciste, querida.- Le habló como conteniendo una carcajada de sólo recordar. Estaba disfrutando mucho hablar con Ingrid. Siempre había sido fácil hacerlo. Extrañaba sus consejos cuando de trabajo se trataba y como la entendía o buscaba hacerlo por más loca que fuera su idea.

-No la olvido. Sólo me avergüenzo. Además en mi defensa diré que tenía una semana que no te veía por más de cinco minutos y te extrañaba. Te extrañaba mucho- Ni siquiera la tenía cerca y no podía evitar sonrojarse cuando recordaba ese momento.

-Déjame ver si recuerdo bien 'Regina Mills, si no dejas en este momento lo que sea que estás haciendo y vienes conmigo a casa voy a despejar ese escritorio tuyo y te voy a hacer el amor justo ahí. Me tiene sin cuidado quién entre'.- Imitó lo más que pudo la voz de Ingrid. No pudo evitar mirar el sillón donde Ingrid le había hecho esa amenaza. Sintió como sus mejillas se teñían de rojo y como unas mariposas discretas se instalaban en su estomago. -Por su puesto que me levanté y nos fuimos a casa, yo también te extrañaba Ingrid.

-Yo todavía te extraño, Regina.- Las palabras de la morena le habían sacado una sonrisa y al mismo tiempo se le había hecho un nudo en la garganta. Eran sentimiento muy profundos los que tenía, de tan sólo recordar lo que pasó ese día cuando volvieron a casa el corazón se le aceleró. Se aclaró la garganta. -Evidentemente tenías que recordármelo y conseguir ponerme nerviosa sin ni siquiera estar presente. Pero no es por eso por lo que te llamé. Quisiera invitarte a comer, cuando tengas oportunidad, sólo avísame y me hago tiempo.-

-Por supuesto que sí, Ingrid. Tengo muchas ganas de hablar contigo. Esta semana la tengo algo apretada pero el viernes me puedo hacer un tiempo y podemos ir a comer e ir a tomarnos una copa. Ponernos al día con todo.- No le gustaba mentir, no acostumbraba hacerlo. Es por eso que no le había dicho que la extrañaba, es decir, extrañaba lo que tenía con ella pero no estaba segura de extrañarla a ella. -¿Podemos vernos en tu oficina? Oh diablos, olvídalo. Tuve un accidente menor y no tengo carro aunque puedo ir en taxi.- Divagaba.

-Por supuesto que no, no voy a dejar que te traslades es taxi. Yo voy por ti a tu oficina, sirve que me explicas qué le pasó a tu hermoso Mercedes. Paso por ti a eso de las dos de la tarde. Un abrazo muy fuerte Regina.- No quería colgar pero tampoco quería presionar mucho a la morena. Esta vez irían a su tiempo, hasta que estuviera lista.

-Muchas gracias, Ingrid. Te veo aquí el viernes. Un abrazo de vuelta.- Colgó el teléfono y sonrió. Tenía ganas de ver a Ingrid, habían sido buenas amigas y había sido una buena compañía. Sería interesante esa comida, quería estar con ella y darse cuenta de qué sentía por ella.

No quería ponerse nerviosa antes de tiempo. No quería pensar en Ingrid. Esperaría a que fuera viernes y ya vería cómo reaccionaba con ella.

Esa platica con Ingrid le había recordado que no tenía carro y no se le antojaba tomar taxi así que tomó su teléfono y le mando un mensaje a Kat para que pasara por ella. No tardó mucho en llegar la respuesta '¿Tres días seguidos? Creo que voy a llorar. Por supuesto Gina. Nos vemos por la noche. Te quiero'. Sonrió. Kat siempre le sacaba una sonrisa.

El resto de tarde estuvo tranquila, sus pensamientos se alternaban entre Emma e Ingrid, Ingrid y Emma. Había avanzado bastante con todo lo que tenía atrasado pero el trabajo siempre se le acumulaba. Realizó una última llamada y decidió servirse una copa mientras esperaba a Kat. Llevaba varias noches en las que no lograba descansar bien, siempre estaba Emma metida en sus sueños o en su inconsciente. Necesitaba urgentemente una noche entera de sueño. Justo cuando estaba a punto de terminarse su copa tocaron la puerta y entró Kat. Siempre había lo mismo, tocaba pero nunca esperaba a que le dieran el pase, se metía en su oficina como si fuera la propia. No quería decirle lo que había pasado con Emma ni la llamada con Ingrid porque aún no estaba segura de cómo se sentía al respecto.

-Kat. ¿Por qué no me avisaste que estabas por llegar? Yo habría bajado y no tendrías que haber subido en balde.- La verdad es que no tenía ganas de que subiera su amiga. Siempre lograba sonsacarle información a Ruby por más que le advirtiera a esta última que tuviera cuidado con su amiga.

-Hola Gina.- La miraba a los ojos. Eso siempre funcionaba para desarmar a Regina. Tenía muchas máscaras pero sus ojos siempre eran muy transparentes. -No te preocupes, no subí en balde. Ruby me dijo que estabas en una llamada y una platica sacó a la otra y me enteré que te vinieron a traer un regalo en la mañana.- No dejaba de mirarla. No parpadear, ése era el secreto.

-No entiendo cómo consigues sacarle la información a Ruby, le he advertido tantas veces que tenga cuidado contigo pero nunca me hace caso.- Iba a intentar cambiar de tema pero sabía perfectamente que no serviría de nada con Kat, así que suspiró y empezó a hablar. -No fue un regalo, es un simple café, sabes perfectamente que soy adicta y por lo visto la señorita Swan ya se dio cuenta de ello también. No tiene importancia. Anda ya vámonos.- Había sido una suerte que Ingrid marcara a su celular y no a la editorial, si no Kat ya lo sabría también. Tomó sus cosas y se dirigió hacía la puerta.

-Por favor no regañes a Ruby, ya sabes que yo soy única para obtener la información que quiero. No es su culpa.- Sabía que Regina no lo haría, hacía ya tantas veces que había hecho lo mismo pero no estaba de más recordárselo. -Y supongo que la rosa y la nota no son parte del regalo. Muero por conocer a esa Emma Swan, qué tiene que te pone tan nerviosa.- Tenía una gran sonrisa y le guiñó el ojo a la morena. Se acercó a la puerta y salió.

-Ruby, me voy. Ya todo está listo para la firma del contrato de la señorita Swan. Arregla todo para el miércoles. De todas formas mañana verificamos todo hasta que esté todo listo. Llama una vez más al mecánico para saber cuánto tiempo tardaran en arreglar mi Mercedes y presiónalos para que esté lo antes posible por favor. No puedo estar más días sin mi carro.- Tenía una mirada severa, estaba segura que sin decir nada ya le había dicho a su asistente que estaba enterada de lo comunicativa que había sido con Kat.

-Por supuesto que si señora Mills. Mañana nos vemos.- Era evidente que Regina ya sabía lo que le había contado a Kat pero la verdad era que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta cuándo se lo había dicho, estaban platicando de una cosa y después ya estaban hablando de Emma Swan.

-Regina, Ruby, soy Regina. Ya tenías varios días llamándome así. No te cohibas por el hecho de haberle contado lo que pasa en la oficina a Kat, tengo la firme esperanza de que llegará el día en el que Kat no sea capaz de sonsacarte nada.- Era una reprimenda pero sumamente sutil. Kat era muy hábil, no era justo que se molestara con Ruby por eso.

-Disculpa Regina, no volverá a pasar.- Tenía la mirada fija en el suelo. Estaba apenada.

-Por supuesto que va a volver a pasar y tú deja de regañarla Regina, que entre Ruby y yo nos encargamos de cuidarte, así que tenemos que estar en contacto para que todo funcione como debe ser.- Se giró hacia la pelirroja. -No le hagas caso Ruby, ya sabes que cuando tiene un día muy complicado se pone muy pesada.- Le guiño el ojo y jaló a su amiga hacía el asesor.

Se subieron al ascensor y básicamente la conversación se basó en una Kat tratando de sacarle qué era lo que decía la tarjeta y una Regina firme que se negaba a revelar algo que la ponía tan incomoda. Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y salieron.

Una Emma Swan muy sonriente las esperaba en las puertas de cristal de la recepción. En cuanto las vio se acercó a ellas. Mientras se acercaba, Regina pudo ver su atuendo. Llevaba un pantalón de mezclilla ajustado. Muy ajustado. Unas botas café obscuro. Una camiseta blanca. Una chaqueta roja. Llevaba el cabello suelto. Maquillaje ligero, Todo por separado parecía un atuendo normal, sin chiste y completamente diferente a lo que Regina le resultaba atractivo, pero en conjunto y sobretodo puesto en esa rubia no le resultaba tan desagradable, tenía un efecto extraño. La atraía.

-Buenas noches, señorita Swan. ¿Qué hace usted aquí? Creo que por la mañana le dejé claro el día en que tendría que venir a las oficinas de la editorial a la firma de su contrato.- Estaba tratando de sonar indiferente pero la verdad era que su voz la delataba. Por su puesto que sólo Kat se estaba percatando del efecto que Emma estaba teniendo en Regina. Era la persona que más la conocía y le resultaba tan extraño como divertido.

-Y quedó perfectamente claro Regina. Pero tengo el pretexto perfecto para estar aquí.- Tenía las manos traseras en las bolsas de su pantalón. Estaba muy nerviosa pero había tomado la decisión de venir en un momento de locura, como sus mejores decisiones, y ya no podía echarse para atrás.

-El cual es…- Regina cruzó los brazos, quería dar la impresión de estar molesta por estar perdiendo el tiempo. Pero la verdad era que le intrigaba la razón por la que Emma estaba en su oficina además de que las mariposas estaban teniendo una festín en su estomago. Estaba haciendo todo lo humanamente posible por no recorrer el cuerpo de Emma, por concentrarse en mirar únicamente su cara. Esa mujer era hermosa, se pusiera lo que se pusiera.

Kat era una mera espectadora, ver a Regina así de nerviosa e insegura era algo digno de presenciar. Esta mujer tenía algo, algo diferente y sin lugar a dudas afectaba muchísimo a Regina. Era muy hermosa y aunque no se vestía como las mujeres que Gina regularmente frecuentaba era su tipo en cuanto a su físico. La morena tenía una debilidad por las rubias. Definitivamente era mejor de lo que esperaba, Emma retaba a Regina y hacía lo que se le antojaba, era por eso que su amiga siempre estaba se encontraba sorprendida y sin saber bien cómo actuar. Esta Emma Swan no le daba tiempo para planear sus movimientos. Emma Swan le gustaba para su amiga, le gustaba mucho.

 _-_ No quería que tomaras taxi a tu casa. Resulta que sé que no tienes tu auto y yo quería ofrecerme a llevarte a tu casa. No puedes decirme que no porque tengo una hora esperándote, preguntarle a mi nueva amiga.- Volteó a ver a la recepcionista que las miraba con una sonrisa tímida. -Anda Regina déjame llevarte a casa.- Ladeó la cabeza y le regalo una media sonrisa, esa era su oportunidad. Si eso no la convencía, nada lo hará.

-Ya tengo quien me lleve a casa señorita Swan.- La voz le salió mucho más débil de lo que quería, la verdad era que esa cara que Emma le había puesto la había desarmado y lo único que quería era decirle que sí. Necesitaba dejar de verla. -Perdón, Kathryn. Ella es la señorita Swan, una escritora que estamos a punto de firmar. Señorita Swan ella es Kathryn.

-Mucho gusto ¿Emma?, Regina tiene una obsesión con llamar a la gente por su apellido, no te lo tomes a pecho. Yo soy Kathryn, su mejor amiga. No vayas a pensar que entre nosotras hay algo.- Le tendió la mano a Emma mientras ignoraba la mirada asesina que le estaba dando la morena por haber dicho todo lo que había dicho. -Bueno Gina, pues yo me retiro. Acabo de recordar que tengo algo muy importante que hacer y no voy a poder llevarte.- Besó a una Regina que había pasado de estar muy molesta a un estado de shock y dirigió su mirada hacía Emma. -Mucho gusto en conocerte Emma, cuida a mi morena favorita.- Se dirigió hacia las puertas de cristal.

-¡Kathryn!- Regina que había recuperado el habla miraba a su amiga incrédula de lo que estaba pasando.

-Perdóname Regina, pero te prometo que en un futuro me lo agradecerás. Y tú, Emma, me debes una.- Le guiñó el ojo y se fue.

-Qué lastima que se haya tenido que ir tu amiga Regina, me cae bien.- Emma sonreía, los nervios se empezaban a desvanecer poco a poco. No se había podido percatar de lo hermosa que se veía Regina pero no había habido día en que no la encontrara deslumbrante. -Anda, que no soy tan mala compañía, te prometo hacerte reír.

-Pues no tengo opción.- Empezó a caminar hacía la rubia. Estaba molesta. No le gustaba que le impusieran las cosas y evidentemente Kat se las iba a pagar pero por otra parte no era tan desagradable la compañía de Emma, aunque no quisiera aceptarlo.

Era la segunda vez que se subía a ese escarabajo amarillo y en definitiva no se había equivocado, era espantoso, no podía creer que la rubia no tuviera la capacidad económica para comprar algo mejor. Llevaban ya quince minutos de camino, le iba dando las indicaciones a Emma para que llegaran lo antes posible a su mansión. Era muy peligroso estar tan cerca de Emma sobretodo cuando el sentimiento de molestia se iba desvaneciendo.

-Eres preciosa cuando sonríes.- Después de quince minutos de silencio únicamente roto por las indicaciones que le daban, había decidido empezar a hablar. Le iba a robar una sonrisa aunque su vida se fuera en ello. -Pero cuando estás molesta eres sumamente hermosa, aunque déjame decirte que se te dibujan unas arrugas en la parte lateral de los ojos, ¿Lo habías notado?- Evidentemente era mentira pero esa era un forma muy efectivo de conseguir que Regina dejara de estar con los brazos cruzados.

-Por supuesto que no tengo arrugas.- Rápidamente se miró en el espejo del copiloto del escarabajo entre preocupada y ofendida.

-Pero claro que no las tienes pero es que se te iban a dormir los brazos de tenerlos cruzados. Eres preciosa, ya te lo dije. Y me encantas de todas formas. Pero cuando estás enojada sólo puedo pensar en cómo quitártelo.- La volteó a ver y le guiño el ojo.

-Una broma de pésimo gusto, Swan. Y basta de coqueteos por favor.- Emma y sus comentarios inapropiados.

Llegaron a la mansión y Emma estaba un poco cabizbaja, definitivamente no había salido como ella pensaba. _Un último intento, pensó_. Bajaron del escarabajo y Regina dijo un seco gracias y se dirigió hacía la puerta, sin embargo Emma se recargó en su escarabajo.

-¿Ya decidiste si me aceptas para practicar tus besos, Regina?- No quería que terminara la visita, era su última oportunidad.

Regina estaba a punto de llegar a la puerta cuando la escuchó. -Suficiente.- murmuró. Se giró y caminó hacía la rubia, caminaba lento de forma que era imposible no mirar esas curvas, iba con una medía sonrisa y sus ojos obscuros miraban directamente a los ojos verdes de Emma. La rubia estaba hipnotizada por la forma en que Regina se movía, como venía hacia ella, no se quería mover porque no quería despertar, Regina caminando así hacia ella tenía que ser un sueño. No pudo evitar recorrer su cuerpo con la mirada, se moría por tocarla. Regina puso un brazo en cada lado del escarabajo, aprisionándola, no dejaba de mirarla y Emma se quedó sin habla. Se acercó primero a sus labios y Emma pensó que la besaría pero no fue así, se desvió y se dirigió a su oído, muy bajito le dijo.

-Tenga mucho cuidado con lo que desea, Swan. No vaya a ser que un día tenga mucha suerte y se le cumpla y usted, estando ahí, ya no sepa qué hacer.- Le susurró todavía más bajo. -Ten cuidado, Emma, no te vayas a quemar.- Su corazón latía con fuerza pero estaba haciendo su mejor actuación. Tenía muchas ganas de besar a Emma, tenerla tan cerca, regularmente la ponía muy nerviosa pero en ese momento sólo pensaba en acariciar a la rubia en acariciar todo su cuerpo. Sus instintos amenazan con fallarle. Pero tenía que bajarle los humos a esa rubia. Emma no hablaba, sólo miraba alternadamente entre los labios de Regina y sus ojos. Se dio la media vuelta, antes de que sus piernas empezaran a temblar y se dirigió lentamente hacia su casa. Abrió la puerta y se giró. -Buenas noches señorita Swan.- Había dejado a Emma justo como había querido, por primera vez la dejó sin palabras. Entró y cerró.

El sonido de la puerta cerrándose la sacó de su letargo. Rápidamente abrió su escarabajo y sacó un papel y un lapicero. Escribió una nota. Corrió hacía la puerta y la deslizó por debajo.

Del otro lado una Regina que estaba recargada en la puerta con una mano en el corazón y sumamente agitada vio como deslizaban algo por debajo, era una nota. La tomó.

 _Quiero quemarme, Regina._

 _ME MUERO por quemarme._

 _...Continuará..._

 ** _Espero sus comentarios,_**

 ** _Saludos._**


	11. Todo eso que no sabía que me gustaba

**Hola.**

 **Perdón por la tardanza pero se me atravesaron muchos pendientes. Ya esta el nuevo capítulo. Creo que es el más largo que he escrito pero espero lo disfruten mucho. No olviden comentar y darme sus recomendaciones. Muchas gracias por leerme.**

 **mills1** **: Kat va a ser una aliada muy importante de Emma, siempre y cuando vea a Regina ilusionada. Ingrid se quedó atrapada en los recuerdos por eso volvió, a veces uno necesita cerrar ciclos. Muchas gracias por leerme. Espero disfrutes este nuevo capítulo.**

 **nenagalonso** **: Creo que a Regina la pone nerviosa todo aquello que no conoce o de lo que no tiene control y como con Emma sorprendiéndola nunca lo tiene eso la descoloca un poco. Muchas gracias por leerme y comentar. Saludos.**

 **Julianny:** **Ingrid no es mala y eso es realmente importante. A veces uno conoce a alguien y aunque se le quiera mucho no se le logra hacer feliz, algo así es lo que hay entre Regina e Ingrid. Algo haremos con ella no te preocupes. Kat será de gran ayuda siempre y cuando vea feliz a Regina. Muchas gracias por leerme, saludos.**

 **ohparrillabae2** **: Muhcas gracias por leerme, de verdad, qué gusto me da que los estés disfrutando. Espero el siguiente capítulo te guste. Los sentimientos de Regina son cariño profundo por alguien que fue importante el problema viene con una Ingrid que no se va a dar por vencida tan fácil porque sabe lo que está en juego.**

 **15marday** **: Kat me gusta porque suele ser muy irreverente y no tiene problema con decir todo lo que piensa, lo cual siempre pone a Regina en una situación de incomodidad por eso también le gusta Emma porque consigue que sea miga salga de la zona de** **confort. Es fácil confundir amor con cariño. Gracias por leerme. Saludos.**

 **Ana: Me gusta tomarme mi tiempo con las historias, aunque es un fic creo que lo hace más real, además es el tipo de historias que me gusta leer. Muchas gracias por leerme y por escribir. Espero disfrutes este capítulo. Saludos.**

 **Guest: Qué gusto que lo disfrutes. Saludos.**

 **Guest : Qué bueno que lo hayas disfrutado, me da mucho gusto de verdad. Jaja y según yo revelé muchísimo. Pues no puedo decir que me encantas porque estas como Guest y no sé nada de ti :/ pero muchas gracias por lo que dices y por leerme y por todo. Actualizo. Ja Cucú :).**

 **ElaQueen** **Muchísimas gracias por leerme y por tus comentarios, son muy importantes para mí. Espero que los siguientes capítulos también hayan sido de tu agrado. A lo mejor no has conocido a la persona correcta ja, pero a mi si me ha pasado lo de tener una conexión con alguien. una conexión diferente. Espero un día tengas la oportunidad de sentirla.**

 **Guest: Gracias por comentar. Saludos :).**

 **kykyo-chan** **: jaja es que Regina tiene un energía especial cuando adopta esa actitud. Muchas gracias por comentar. Espero disfrutes este. Saludos.**

 **Guest: Ahi va el siguiente. Gracias por leerme. Saludos.**

 **Guest: Gracias por comentarme. Saludos.**

CAPITULO XI TODO ESO QUE NO SABÍA QUE ME GUSTABA.

Prácticamente pasó toda la noche en vela. No había podido dejar de pesar en todo lo que pasó la noche anterior. Sabía que Regina era hermosa y también tenía claro todo lo que conseguía la morena con tan sólo mirarla, pero jamás la había visto en una actitud seductora y mucho menos pensó el efecto que tendría en ella, la había dejado en shock, pero eso era poco su cerebro había dejado de funcionar, la había dejado sin palabras y eso jamás le había pasado y eso que había tenido enfrente a mujeres muy hermosas y muy seductoras. Y cuando por fin reaccionó Regina ya estaba fuera de su alcance. Emma era una rompecorazones, siempre sabía qué era lo que tenía que hacer para meterse en la cama de cualquier mujer. Regina era diferente, lo que sentía por ella era diferente, lo que más intranquila la tenía no era que moría por estar con ella sino que parecía que tenerla cerca, discutir, hablar y coquetear era más importante. Regina se le estaba haciendo un vicio y ella nunca había sido buena con los vicios. Esa mujer le importaba mucho más de lo que pensaba.

La esperó fuera de su casa por medía hora, inclusive tocó en dos ocasiones y nada, parecía como si no hubiera nadie, ni siquiera había encendido las luces. Regina era un misterio, a veces creía que sentía lo mismo que ella y en otras tenía la certeza que lo único que conseguía con sus indirectas era molestarla. No había podido dormir y como en sus peores noches de insomnio hizo lo que siempre lograba calmarla, empezó a escribir. Cuando un suceso importante le pasaba siempre encontraba en la escritura su mejor terapia.

—

Prácticamente pasó toda la noche en vela. Se le estaba haciendo costumbre. Desde que Emma había aparecido en su vida, cada vez que tenían algún tipo de encuentro ella terminaba con un insomnio de antología. Se recargó en la puerta y se deslizó lentamente hasta quedar sentada en el suelo, con la nota en una mano y su bolso en la otra, dejó todo en el suelo y hundió su cabeza entre sus manos. _'Será una larga noche', pensó._

Emma tocó dos veces la puerta, no se había movido de donde estaba, ni siquiera se había quitado los tacones. La segunda vez estuvo muy tentada a abrir la puerta pero sabía que no era el momento, tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza como para meterse en un problema más. Jamas pensó que Emma reaccionara de esa forma, pensó que la dejaría muy confundida y se iría a su casa, no que empezaría a tocar en busca de respuestas. No sabía qué era lo que estaba haciendo pero sabía que todo era culpa de Emma Swan.

Eran las cinco de la mañana cuando salió de casa, hacía mucho tiempo que Regina había escogido correr como su mejor terapia y ahora más que nunca la necesitaba. Iba a ser un día pesado, no había dormido prácticamente nada y tenía pendientes, empezó a enumerar mentalmente qué era lo que tenías que hacer, quería distraerse y el trabajo siempre era la mejor opción. Entró al edificio a las nueve en punto, esta vez había tenido tiempo de pasar por su café. No había nadie en la recepción así que entró directamente a su oficina, sintió un vacío en el estomago cuando vio el café, justo como el del día anterior, dejó su bolsa y el café en el escritorio. Sabía perfectamente de quien era aunque no viviera acompañado de ninguna nota. ¿Cómo se había metido Emma Swan a su oficina tan temprano? Dejó su café de lado y empezó a beber el que le había regalado.

Entre reuniones y llamadas se le había ido prácticamente el día. Había tenido tanto trabajo que no había tenido mucho tiempo de pensar en Emma. Aunque toda la mañana había estado ideando una forma de preguntar a Ruby cómo había llegado ese café a su escritorio. Le preguntó muy despreocupada si se había dado cuenta de algo, la secretaria con una sonrisa en la cara le había dicho que Emma Swan había ido justo antes de que ella llegara a dejarle el café, evidentemente no la había dejado pasara a la oficina, sólo Ruby y Regina tenia acceso a la misma, pero se lo había dejado a ella para que se lo diera a su jefa. Regina no hizo ningún comentario ante esto, no quería dar pie a que Ruby se hiciera ideas de ningún tipo. Eran las diez de la noche cuando llegó a su casa, estaba muy cansada y empezaba a sentirse nerviosa de ver al día siguiente a Emma, lo de menos era mandar a alguien más a la firma del contrato pero no le gustaba esconderse. Se puso la pijama y rápidamente se quedó dormida, no quería pensar en el día siguiente, no quería pensar en Emma. Lo que no sabía es que esa noche Emma no sólo estarán en sus pensamientos, también estaría en sus sueños.

—-

Entró en el edificio al cinco para las nueve, ya la conocían así que le permitieron pasar sin problema, el elevador se abrió y saludo a la pelirroja, le entregó el café y preguntó por Regina, no puedo ocultar su cara de desilusión al enterarse que la morena había llegado desde hace ya una hora pero estaba en un junta que no estaba segura cuánto se prolongaría. Se despidió y agradeció nuevamente a Ruby por el favor que le había al recibirle el café todas las mañanas. No dejaba nota porque lo que le quería decir se lo diría de frente, como todo lo que hacía Emma.

Tenía muchas ganas de ver a la morena, estaba ansiosa de que fueran las seis de la tarde, hora en que se le había citado para la firma del contrato. Había arreglado hacer el turno de la mañana y así poder salir con tiempo para arreglarse, no es que tuviera que impresionar a nadie pero de verdad quería causarle buena impresión a Regina.

—

Había tenido un día de locos, había comenzado a las cinco de la mañana con su rutina de ejercicio, no había descansado muy bien. Emma se había metido en sus sueños. Caricias. Besos. Ropa tirada por toda su casa. Emma seduciéndola. Regina sin poder resistirse a una rubia en ropa interior. Más caricias. Muchos más besos. Necesitaba sacarse todo lo que había soñado de la cabeza.

Por su puesto que estaba nerviosa por ver a Emma por la tarde, se había esmerado en su atuendo del día, se había cambiado tres veces para ser exacta, le gustaba lucir bien pero la verdad era que se había esmerado ese día. En su vestuario, en su maquillado, su peinado, quería sorprender a Emma.

Había llegado a las ocho de la mañana a su oficina, tenía una reunión muy importante con gente de España, había decidido llevar uno de sus libros a ese país y necesitaba negociar quién sería el encargado de la traducción, qué pasaría con los derechos de autor y todo lo que implicaba lograrlo. Era un proyecto que la tenía francamente ilusionada, era la primera vez y como todas sus primeras veces quería que todo saliera perfecto. Estaba inmersa en la conversación con los españoles cuando entró Ruby con un café en la mano, el corazón se le aceleró pero consiguió que nadie lo notara, la mirada de su asistente le dijo todo aunque no intercambiaran palabra, Emma Swan había ido de nuevo a llevarle el café de todos los días, una sonrisa discreta se dibujo en su rostro mientras su asistente se lo entregaba, estaba siendo muy difícil poner distancia con Emma cuando se hacen tan presente en su vida diaria.

Definitivamente el café le alegró la mañana, aunque intentó disimularlo, era evidente que su humor había cambiado con el detalle de la rubia. El día estaba siendo más complicado de lo que esperaba, ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de comer, Ruby en varias ocasiones le había insistido que hiciera esperar a las personas con las que tenía un compromiso o que comiera algo ligero entre junta y junta pero si jefa era muy necia y no le gustaba hacer esperar más de lo estrictamente necesario.

Eran ya las seis de la tarde cuando llamaron a su puerta, era Sidney, miró rápidamente su reloj, seguramente Emma estaba ya en la sala de juntas, Sidney era su mano derecha en la editorial y eran ambos los que solían firmar a los escritores nuevos. Estaba metida en una junta que no tenía para cuando terminar, era evidente que no iba a poder estar en la firma de contrato de Emma y eso le provocó un sentimiento de vacío, la rubia se iba a ofender eso estaba claro, le molestaba no poder hablar con ella para explicarle, además qué se supone que le iba a explicar. Le indicó a Sidney que no iba a poder asistir, este no se sorprendió, no era la primera vez que Regina no podía asistir a la firma de un escritor por trabajo.

El resto de la reunión la pasó completamente distraída, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que Emma estaría pensando. Fue una tarde desastrosa. Entre junta y junta preguntó a Ruby si había concluido la firma del contrato de Emma, Ruby le aclaró que la rubia no había puesto ningún objeción que prácticamente salir corriendo de la editorial y en un tono un poco más bajo que no había dejado ningún recado para ella, eso la puso de un humor de los mil demonios, no por el hecho de que Emma hubiera salido corriendo sino por no haber podido hablar con ella.

Llegó a su casa pasadas las once de la noche. Se tomó varias copas de vino mientras repasaba lo que había sido su día, prácticamente todo mundo le había dicho lo espléndida que se veía menos quien más le interesaba. Había sido un día complicado. Quizá Emma no le llevaría café al día siguiente. Quería dejar de pensar y una buena copa de vino siempre ayudaba.

—-

No podía con la decepción de que Regina no hubiera estado en la reunión, se había esforzado mucho en verse bien que ahora sólo se sentía como una tonta. Fue Ruby la que le informó mientras esperaba en la sala de juntas que Regina no formaría parte de la junta, empezaba a creer que la pelirroja sospechaba que algo estaba pasando entre la morena y ella, no pudo ocultar su cara cuando se enteró, era Regina por quien había decidido firmar y era a ella a quien quería ver en la oficina por sobre todas las cosas. Fue por eso que aceptó todo lo que le explicaba un tal Sidney y firmaba sin si quiera leer el contrato, cuando estuviera un poco más calmada lo revisara en su casa sólo sabia que tenía que ir el viernes a que le presentaran a su editor y platicarían de los aspectos generales de su novela.

Llegó a su departamento y lo primero que hizo fue sacar una cerveza del refrigerador, estaba triste, se recostó y pensó en todo lo había hecho por Regina, todo lo que venía haciendo por ella desde que la conoció. Era por eso precisamente por lo que se mantenía alejada de las mujeres cuando de relaciones se trataba, era horrible sentir ese vacío por no haberse podido acercar a la morena. Lo que más la entristecía era pensar que a lo mejor Regina no quería verla y que sólo había sido un pretexto lo de su trabajo.

Esa noche durmió profundamente pero no logró descansar, su día no había terminado en absoluto como lo pensó. Sentía que por más que tratara de acercarse a la morena ella siempre encontraba la forma de alejarse, empezaba a dudar que de verdad estuviera interesada en ella, a lo mejor Regina le gustaba tanto que había empezado a alucinar. No quería pensar ya, trataría de dormir y ya decidiría después qué haría con respecto a Regina, necesitaba aclarar su mente.

—

Sorprendida había quedado al encontrar el café de todas sus mañanas sobre su escritorio, había pensado que la rubia dejaría de hacerlo después del día anterior. Ruby le había dicho que ese día tampoco había nota, Emma solamente había pasado a dejarle su café y se había despedido, comentó que estaba rara pero nada más. Le dijo que Emma iría a la editorial el viernes a hablar con su editor, estaba segura de que la pelirroja estaba tratando de insinuar algo pero no le dio oportunidad de nada y simplemente se despidió. Tenia que pasar prácticamente todo el día fuera, únicamente había ido a ver si había algo urgente y por supuesto a ver si su café estaba esperándola aunque no admitiera esto último ante nadie.

Su día fue largo, ya no le dio tiempo de volver a la oficina, estuvo tan ocupada que de nuevo no había tenido oportunidad de comer nada. Cuando llegó a su casa fue al refrigerador por leche, comer cereal era su solución. No había tenido tiempo de nada que no fuera atender todos los pendientes que tenia que sacar. Hacía demasiado tiempo que no tenia una semana tan pesada. Cuando por fin se metió a la cama recordó que al día siguiente tenia su cita con Ingrid, no era que le hiciera mucha ilusión verla pero la verdad era que tampoco le desagradaba pasar un buen rato con ella. Uno de los problemas que habían tenido era precisamente su trabajo, cuando estaban juntas había tenido semanas realmente complicadas y no estaba dispuesta a retrasarse por nada y por nadie. Ingrid no había sido su prioridad nunca y eso siempre habría sido un problema. Necesitaba pasar un buen rato para olvidar esa semana. Necesitaba pasar un buen rato y poder sacarse Emma de la cabeza.

—-

Era viernes y tenía que ir nuevamente a la editorial, tenia el presentimiento de que si no había podido ver a Regina cuando tenían una cita menos lo haría cuando no la tenían. No se iba a esforzar por verse bien esta vez, iba a ser Emma Swan, con sus jeans y su chaqueta roja. Había sido un día bastante tranquilo en la comisaría, hasta había tenido oportunidad de adelantar su papeleo y el de Graham.

Después de un largo día llegó a al editorial, no quería tener ninguna expectativa pero no podía evitar sentir esa emoción de que quizá se cruzaría con la morena. Permaneció cerca de dos horas, le presentaron a su editor, estuvo bastante seria en la junta, escuchaba lo que le tenían que decir pero no aportaba nada. La verdad era que todas sus ideas se las quería contar a Regina.

Eran las once de la noche y todavía no podía dormir, por supuesto que no había visto a Regina, Ruby le había comentado que había tenido un día complicado, pero que se había ido a las dos de la tarde y que le había avisado que no volvería. Se levantó y se cambió, había tomado una decisión y como todo lo que hacía lo hizo sin pensar.

—

Estaba nerviosa. Eran casi las dos de la tarde e Ingrid estaba por pasar por ella. No quería que Ruby se diera cuenta de nada así que abandonó su oficina al diez para las dos. Ingrid sabia lo mucho que apreciaba la puntualidad así que estaba segura de que que llegaría a tiempo. Le indicó que no regresaría, justo que estaba por tomar el elevador se volvió y le pidió el celular de Emma, no dio explicaciones de nada y tomó el elevador.

Eran las dos cuando vio un auto que se detenía justo afuera del edificio, se acercó y la vio, Ingrid bajaba del auto para saludarla y abrirle la puerta. Le dio un abrazo y un beso que Regina le devolvió con gusto. Extrañaba a esa mujer.

Disfrutó mucho la comida y la compañía. Hablaron de todo y al mismo tiempo de nada. No tocaron ningún tema relacionado con su ruptura, prácticamente se pudieron al día. Regina le contaba todo lo que nuevo que había hecho con la editorial. Ingrid le contaba cómo iba su agencia de publicidad. Siempre se contaban sus problemas y se daban consejos, habían sido amigas antes que pareja y Regina extrañaba mucho ambas partes de su relación con ella.

Eran ya las seis de la tarde y ellas seguían en el restaurante, el tiempo se había ido volando entre anécdotas y sonrisas, entre coqueteos sutiles y más sonrisas. Había llegado el momento de irse y fue Ingrid la que sugirió esas copas que le había prometido. Era su momento y lo sabía.

En el bar siguieron en la misma tesitura, evidentemente había hombres que se les acercaban para intentar ligar con ellas pero siempre era Ingrid quien tomaba la mano de la morena y les decía que eran pareja, ante esto unos atolondrados hombres se retiraban y Regina soltaba la carcajada mientras miraba esos ojos azules. Regina no la desmentía, conocía tan bien a Ingrid que sabía que aunque quería que se entendiera como una broma la verdad era que coqueteaba abiertamente con ella y eso no le molestaba para nada.

Había tomado bastantes tragos pero la verdad es que no estaba borracha sólo un poco alegre. Era casi media noche cuando Ingrid se estacionó frente a su casa. Ambas se bajaron y caminaron rumbo a la puerta, no decían nada, se podía sentir la tensión en el aire. Ingrid quería terminar la noche con un beso pero no estaba segura de que Regina estuviera en la misma linea que ella. Sentía que le coqueteaba también pero después no estaba tan segura. Regina por otro lado sabia cuál era la intención de Ingrid y no estaba segura de querer un beso de ella. Había logrado que no pensara en Emma casi en toda la tarde y eso era algo que nadie había logrado, ni siquiera su trabajo. La había pasado realmente bien pero no estaba segura de nada.

-Muchas gracias por aceptar mi invitación Gina.- Le tomó la mano y la apretó. -Pasé un rato muy agradable.- No mentía. Estar cerca de Regina había conseguido que recordara lo bien que se sentía estar a su lado. Por eso le había costado tanto superarla aunque ahora no estaba segura de haberlo hecho nunca.

-¿Gina? jaja, solamente Kat me llama así. No tienes nada que agradecer Ingrid, yo también pasé un gran rato a tu lado. Extrañaba tus consejos, eres una experta cuando de lidiar con proveedores se trata.- Había notado perfectamente como los ojos de Ingrid se habían posado en sus labios.

-Perdona pero quien comenzó a llamarte así fui yo, Kay sólo se robó mi idea. Pero qué dices, si tu eres perfecta cuando de conseguir lo que quieres se trata. Aunque eres perfecta en muchas otras cosas más.- Quería besarla. Las copas se le estaban empezado a subir a la cabeza o al menos ese podía ser su pretexto. -Deberíamos hacerlo de nuevo, cuando tengas tiempo claro.

-Tienes muchas primeras veces en mi vida, las recuerdo todas, así que no tienes que preocuparte.- Le sonrió, adoraba esos ojos azules. Era preciosa Ingrid, quedaban tan bien juntas. Emma se metió en sus pensamientos, los ojos de la rubia eran bellos también, con ese tono que no podía definir. Sacudió la cabeza, empezaba a desviarse. -Por supuesto, nos ponemos de acuerdo. Muchas gracias por traerme Ingrid. Muchas gracias por todo.

-Me alegra mucho escuchar eso.- Se acercó y beso a Regina justo en la comisura de sus labios. Estaba segura de que Regina no estaba lista, si fuera lo contrario habría tomado la iniciativa. Regina siempre tomaba la iniciativa cuando quería algo. -Sabrás de mí muy pronto.- Le sonrió y le guiño el ojo mientras se dirigía hacia su auto. Había sido una buena cita. Conseguiría que Regina se enamorara de ella exactamente con la misma intensidad con la que ella lo estaba.

No tenía diez minutos que Ingrid la había dejado en su casa cuando tocaron la puerta. Tenía en la mano el papel en el que Ruby le había escrito el teléfono de Emma, desde que había entrado en su casa inmediatamente había empezado a pensar en ella, en los que soñó unos días antes, el alcohol estaba en su cabeza y eso no era nada bueno. Dejo el papel en la barra y fue a abrir la puerta, seguro Ingrid había olvidado algo.

-¿Swan?- Emma estaba parada justo afuera de su casa, en el suelo había una bolsa y Emma miraba al suelo con ambas manos en los bolsillos traseros, después de conocer un poco a Emma eso indicaba que estaba nerviosa. Tenía esos pantalones de mezclilla ajustados y esa chaqueta roja que le gustaban tanto como le repugnaban. -¿Qué hace usted aquí?- Cruzó los brazos pero inmediatamente poco sus ojos en sus labios, tenia tantas ganas de probarlos. Definitivamente el alcohol estaba en su cabeza.

-No fuiste a la firma del contrato.- Fue lo primero que le salió. Era algo que tenia atorado desde que vio entrar a ese hombre y no a ella. No era un reproche, era sólo un comentario. La miró. Era evidente que acababa de llegar. Era media noche y Regina estaba perfecta, recargada en el marco de la puerta, haciéndola ver estúpidamente hermosa. -Me entere por ahí que has tenido una semana muy difícil, que ni siquiera has tenido oportunidad de comer y pensé en traerte algo.- Tomó la bolsa y se la estiró- Es lasaña, de un lugar que me gusta bastante espero que también la disfrutes.- Regina la miraba a los ojos y depuse parecía mirar sus labios aunque no podía asegurarlo.

-Tuve un día muy complicado, Emma, me habría encantado estar ahí para platicar contigo de todo lo que se viene con la novela.- Lo decía de verdad. No era alguien que daba explicaciones a nadie pero al ver la cara de Emma no pudo más que dárselas. No podía dejar de ver sus labios. Tenia que conseguir que se fuera ahora o cometería una tontería. -No puedo creer que estés aquí con una lasaña para mí a media noche. Estas llena de sorpresas, Swan.- Emma siempre la sorprendía, parecía que estaba un paso adelante.

-Estás hermosa.- Tampoco eso lo pensó. Dijo exactamente lo que pensaba. -Has conseguido que haga por ti cosas que no he hecho por nadie. Yo también tengo muchas ideas que quiero compartir contigo. Dedícame unas horas y te juro que no te arrepentirás.- Empezaba a desaparecer ese sentimiento de melancolía que la había atrapado desde que la morena no se presentó. Empezaba a ser Emma con sus indirectas.

-Dos minutos, Swan. Eso duró exactamente antes de empezar con sus indirectas.- Regina sonreía. Cuando tenia alcohol en las venas no era tan buena ocultando sus sentimientos. Este no es el momento, la próxima semana me voy a reunir con usted para empezar a trabajar en el libro, me comentaron que estuvo poco taciturna en la reunión. Necesitamos que aporte ideas.- Empezaba a ser la Emma de siempre y con eso sólo conseguía que recordara lo que había soñado y sus mejillas empezaran a teñirse de color.

-Sólo digo la verdad, Regina, yo siempre digo la verdad. Es que mira si yo tengo enfrente a Sidney la verdad es que no me concentro pero que si yo te tengo a ti enfrente- sonrío de medio lado y miro a la morena de arriba a abajo -te juro que no te quito los ojos de encima.- Sonreía con ese orgullo que le embargaba cada que veía que había logrado hacer reír a Regina.

-No tienes remedio, Swan.- Emma siempre conseguía ponerla nerviosa. Que la mirara de esa forma justo cuando había soñado con ella y tenia unas copas encima no era nada seguro. -La siguiente semana mi secretaria se comunicará con usted para ver qué día le queda mejor. Buenas noches Swan.- Tomó la bolsa y se dispuso a entrar.

-Perfecto, Regina. Buenas noches.- Sin pensarlo dio un paso al frente y le beso la comisura de los labios. -Me voy porque si me quedó no me voy a poder controlar. Me vas a volver loca, mujer.- Dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia su escarabajo amarillo. No sin antes voltear y ver a una Regina que seguía en el marco de la puerta regalando una hermosa sonrisa, no estaba nerviosa o con cara de shock como en otras ocaciones, esta vez sonreía y la miraba.

Entró y sacó la lasaña. Había olvidado agradecerle a Emma el gesto que había tenido. La metió al horno a calentar y vio el papel en la barra. Tomó su celular y escribió un mensaje: 'Gracias por la lasaña, Swan. Nos vemos pronto. RM.' quería poner muchas otras cosas pero la parte sobria de sus cerebro se lo había impedido, acababa de tener una cita con Ingrid y llegaba Emma con cinco minutos de platica y se le metía en la cabeza y en todos los sentidos. Emma era todo eso que no sabía que le gustaba.

—

Su celular vibró. Cuando llegó a casa lo tomó y bajó de su escarabajo. Se detuvo cuando vio lo que decía el mensaje y comenzó a sonreír, su corazón latía muy fuerte. Regina conseguir hacer que sintiera cosas con tan solo un mensaje y es que había conseguido el celular de Regina Mills.

 _Continuará_

 **No olvidar dejar sus comentarios y recomendaciones. Muchas gracias por leerme. Saludos.**


	12. Del amor al odio hay un paso

**Hola,**

 **Va el siguiente capitulo. Muchas gracias por leerme y por comentarme. Saben que estoy muy abierta a las recomendaciones. Espero lo disfruten mucho.**

 **kykyo-chan: Jaja, Emma es alguien a quien es difícil decirle que no. Bueno eso creo. Gracias por comentar. Saludos.**

 **mills1 : Espero disfrutes este capitulo. Creo que es momento de llorar. Saludos.**

 **Ana : Espero no haber tardado tanto. Muchas gracias por comentar. Disfruta.**

 **Guest cut : Actualizo. Saludo. Gracias por comentar.**

 **Julianny : Emma nos quiere llegar al punto de querer a alguien porque siempre sale lastimada. Gracias por leer y comentar. Saludos**

 **Guest : Espero no haber tardado mucho. Qué gusto que disfrutes. Gracias por leer. Saludos.**

 **Guest : Me intrigas. Es tu derecho y no puedo hacer nada al respecto. Haces bien tu trabajo entonces. Muchísimas gracias por leerme y muchas otras gracias por comentar. Me alegra mucho que pienses que escribo bien. Anotado. Anotadísimo. Saludos.**

 **Guest: Qué gusto que disfrutes. Gracias por comentarme. Saludos.**

 **15marday Creo que cuando Regina no tiene el control se estrena y eso me agrada. Alguien que te saque de tu zona de confort siempre es bienvenido. Gracias por leerme y por comentar. Saludos.**

 **Violetta9017 Qué gusto que me leas. Muchas gracias. Saludos y gracias por comentar.**

 **Guest : Sí, a mí también me lo parecen. Saludos y muchas gracias por comentar.**

 **Elaqueen Exacto! Adoro esa parte de Emma. Mucha gracias por leerme y de verdad muchas gracias por comentar. Me da mucho gusto que te guste. Cualquier recomendación no dudes nada en decirme. Saludos.**

 **CAPITULO XII. Del amor al odio hay un paso.**

Tenia el presentimiento de que había arruinado todo. No tenía porque darle explicaciones a nadie y sin embargo era la primera vez que quería hacerlo. La había lastimado, estaba segura, la expresión en su rostro lo decía todo. No había hecho nada malo pero entonces qué era ese vacío en el estomago.

El último mes había sido una sorpresa. Su trabajo siempre había sido lo más importante, era de las pocas cosas que le daban paz pero desde que Emma había empezado a aparecerse por la editorial todo era mejor. Empezando porque todos los días le llevaba su café, desde que le había dado su celular, Emma le escribía todas las mañanas para preguntar si estaba en la oficina y así la entrega la hacia personalmente. Seria ridículo decir que no esperaba su mensaje todas las mañanas y también era ridículo negar que ponía mayor esfuerzo en su atuendo. Ver a Emma a diario se había convertido, como su café, en parte de día a día, era un rutina, era una rutina que disfrutaba de verdad.

El encuentro que habían tenido a media noche, cuando la rubia le llevó la lasaña, había sido determinante para la nueva actitud de Emma. Su relación era más cercana ahora, era como si las dos supieran algo que nadie más sabía. Era un juego, coqueteaban entre los pasillos. La verdad era que había decidido no involucrarse directamente con Emma, sin embargo, la rubia siempre la tenía al tanto, cuando Emma terminaba las juntas que tenía con Sidney pasaba a su oficina a contarle como iba todo y a despedirse mientras coqueteaba con ella. Si era ella la primera en irse pasaba a la oficina donde estaba Emma y preguntaba cómo iba todo, Sidney siempre daba el informe pero la rubia nunca hablaba, sólo sonreía y la miraba, la admiraba.

Inclusive Kat se había percatado de cuanto había cambiado con la presencia de Emma, se aparecía de forma regular por la editorial, cada tercer día para ser exacta. Se llevaba de maravilla con Emma, cuando coincidían charlaban por mucho rato y cuando resultaba que ella estaba cerca se dedicaban a molestarla, Kat solía contarle detalles de su vida o de su personalidad, evidentemente la incomodaba que Emma supiera cosas de ella y siempre estaba regañando a Kat por lo que revelaba, odiaba sentirse vulnerable. Kat era la única persona que podía presumir que la conocía y parecía que quería que Emma formara parte de ese selecto grupo.

Emma se había ido metiendo en sus pensamientos desde el principio pero desde hacia un mes se había ido metiendo en su vida también. Pero la última semana había sido diferente, la rubia tenía que hacer unos ajustes del libro, Sidney no estaba seguro de unas partes del texto y Emma no cedía en los cambios que quería hacer, decía que tenia que hablarlo con ella y sin preguntarle a nadie se metió en oficina.

-Señorita Swan, ¿Qué hace aquí? ¿Cómo se le ocurre meterse así a mi oficina? Imagine que estuviera en una junta.- Dejó lo que estaba haciendo y vio a una Emma sonriente que cerraba la puerta.

-¿Ya sabes los cambios que quiere hacer ese Sidney a mi libro? ¿Estás de acuerdo? Es obvio lo que estoy haciendo aquí, moría por verte y Sidney me dio el pretexto para hacerlo. Pues me hubiera disculpado y tu podrías decir que es la escritora que tanto te gusta y por eso no piensas regañarme.

-Es usted muy presuntuosa, Swan. Algo me comentó Sidney de eso, pero la verdad no estoy muy enterada. Según tengo entendido únicamente te los iba a comentar, aún no es nada seguro, solamente quería saber que opinabas.- No pudo mantener su tono serio, los comentarios de la rubia la habían puesto algo nerviosa y se había acomodado en su sillón para disimular. Llevaba unos documentos en la mano, seguramente son los cambios pensó.

-Eres preciosa cuando estás nerviosa.-

-Deje ya de coquetear, Swan. Explícame qué es lo que no te parece de las propuestas de Sidney.- Emma había aprendido a leerla sin tener tanto tiempo de conocerla. Se volvía transparente ante ella o al menos así se sentía.

Pensaba en eso cuando vio a Emma dar la vuelta al escritorio y colocarse justo detrás de ella, mientras le ponía enfrente los documentos que llevaba colocaba ambas manos en el escritorio, una cada costado de ella, atrapándola, hablándole al oído.

-Subrayé lo que no me tiene muy convencida y que me gustaría discutir contigo, cuando tengas un momento por supuesto, no quiero interrumpirte, ni mucho menos distraerte.

Su cerebro no estaba funcionando, estaba intentando encontrar las palabras, quería ser mordaz y sarcástica pero no sabia que decir. Tener a Emma tan cerca y hablándole en ese tono la descontrolaba. Sabía que si se giraba se encontraría con los labios de la rubia y quería y al mismo tiempo no.

-Déjame revisarlo y te aviso cuando tenga algo.- Estaba incomoda y eso era evidente. Emma invadiendo su espacio personal se estaba volviendo algo de todos los días y aún así los nervios estaban presentes. Se levantó para evitar que Emma siguiera hablándole al oído porque su piel empezaba a reaccionar.

-Definitivamente me encantas cuando estas nerviosa.-

Un beso en el cachete y se salió de la oficina, esa era Emma Swan. Le encantaba Emma Swan.

Hablar con Kat de las cosas siempre las hacía reales, por eso le costaba tanto hablarlas con ella, por eso terminaba contándole las cosas cuando ya no podía más. Kat adoraba a Emma, le encantaba lo espontánea que era y la luz que irradiaba.

-Invade mi espacio penal Kat, todo el tiempo esta coqueteando conmigo. No me deja pensar con claridad. ¿Has visto su forma de vestir? Somos polos opuestos Kat.- Enumeraba los defectos de Emma mas que para convencer a Kat de lo diferentes que eran para convencerse a si misma de que no era lo más conveniente tener una relación con ella.

-¿Tu también notaste lo increíble que se le ve el trasero con esos jeans? Lo que tienes es miedo. Esa mujer no responde igual que los demás a tus amenazas, pareciera que es inmune a ellas. Tienes miedo y es normal pero Emma es preciosa y te encanta.

-No he notado absolutamente nada, no seas ridícula.- Por su puesto que lo había notado, incluso mucho antes que Kat se diera cuenta. Odiaba cuando su amiga le cambiaba de tema o salía con una tontería que la hacia reír y ya no podía mantenerse enojada. -No la amenazo, únicamente trato de mantenerla a raya pero parece que de nada sirve, hace lo que se le antoja de todas formas. Además tengo que recordarte que estoy saliendo con Ingrid, la paso muy bien con ella, sin llegar a este estado de estrés y de nervios permanentes que me inundan cuando tengo a Emma cerca.

-Eso es algo que tienes que solucionar cuando antes, Gina. Las dos sabemos que Ingrid no es para ti, que tienes a Emma en el corazón, digas lo que digas. Vas a terminar lastimando y ninguna de las tres se merece algo así.

-Es que tu lo tomas como si la decisión estuviera tomada, como si estuviera saliendo con las dos y no es así. No he salido con Emma en plan de cita y no quiero hacerlo, sin embargo, me gusta hacerlo con Ingrid, me divierto y me encantan nuestras conversaciones y ella fisicamente es preciosa e intelectualmente vamos para donde mismo. Es lo que necesito ahora y lo sabes, sé que lo sabes.- Caminaba por su oficina como siempre que hablaba de algo o alguien que la apasionaba.

-¿Estás intentando convencerme de que Ingrid es lo mejor para ti? Porque así parece, no estás convencida de eso y quieres que yo te dé la bendición. Adoro a Ingrid y tú lo sabes pero jamás te he visto tan viva como cuando estás con Emma. Podrás intentar engañarte a ti misma pero no puedes engañarme a mi y por lo visto tampoco a ella que parece que ya se dio cuenta de como te sientes con ella.

-Te odio.- Odiaba no tener razón, odiaba que Kat llegara y echara por tierra todas sus esfuerzos de mantenerse alejada de Emma. Odiaba lo transparente que era con ella.

-Me amas. Todo estará bien, Gina. Confía un poco en Emma, dale una oportunidad. Y por favor, arregla lo que tienes que arreglar con Ingrid antes de que alguien alga lastimado.

Ojalá hubiera escuchado a su amiga. O más bien precisamente por intentar arreglar las cosas con Ingrid terminó jodiendo todo. Sentía como sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas cuando recordaba la cara de Emma. Kat se lo había advertido. De verdad había jodido las cosas.

Ingrid estaba preciosa cuando llegó por ella, había estado saliendo de forma regular en todo el mes, siempre era Ingrid la que se comunicaba con ella para quedar y la verdad era que a Regina no le disgustaba para nada. Le gustaba Ingrid, le encantaban sus ojos, su forma de pensar, lo elegante y hermosa que era. Estaba segura de que Emma la hacía sentir cosas especiales y de pronto tenía una cita con Ingrid y dudaba de todo. Si no se hubiera metido Emma en su vida seguramente ya habría vuelto con Ingrid y sin embargo parecían tener una relación de secundaria. No dejaba que la besara., a pesar de los esfuerzos de la rubia por hacerlo, sin embargo, le encantaba coquetear con ella y tenerla cerca, que la tomara de la mano. Estaba confundida y odiaba esa sensación.

-Estás preciosa, Regina. No sabes lo bien que la he pasado contigo el último mes.

-Tú también eres preciosa., Ingrid. Lo sabes. Yo también lo he pasado increíble contigo.- Esa noche le iba a decir a Ingrid que necesitaba tiempo para pensar, que necesitaba tener un tiempo sola. Esa era la intención de que por primera vez ella haya sido la que la busco para salir. -Necesitamos hablar, Ingrid.-

No supo cómo fue pero terminó con los labios de Ingrid sobre los suyos, estaba sorprendida porque Ingrid no era así, no era alguien que robara besos. Por su puesto que empezó a sentir algo, le gustaba Ingrid y le tenía un cariño muy profundo. Pero no pudo profundizar en sus sentimientos porque vio como Emma Swan se quedaba paralizada a mitad del camino que llevaba a la puerta de su mansión . Le quería dar una sorpresa, como la vez de la lasaña porque llevaba una botella en una mano y una bolsa que parecía de comida en la otra.

Ingrid estaba de espalda, no podía ver a Emma, pero ella la veía con claridad. Pudo ver la decepción en la cara de Emma, pudo ver el dolor en su mirada. Le parecieron eternos los segundos que Emma permaneció viéndolas. No dijo nada sólo dio media vuelta y se subió a su cacharro amarillo.

El vacío que estaba sintiendo en ese momento se instaló en cuanto vio a Emma, no la había abandonado desde entonces. No supo cómo despidió a Ingrid, se supone que hablaría con ella pero ese nudo en la garganta no le permitía decir nada.

Entró a su mansión y se sirvió una copa de vino. Tenia el presentimiento de que había arruinado todo. Estaba segura de lo había jodido todo.

—

No supo cuánto tiempo tardó en llegar a casa de su amiga. Sentía lagrimas recorrer sus mejillas mientras se bajaba del escarabajo. No podía creer lo que acababa de ver. Tenía el corazón roto. Era ridiculo pero sentía que algo se había roto en su interior. Ese sentimiento era el que había estado intentando evitar toda su vida. Ese sentimiento de profunda tristeza. Ese sentimiento de abandono. Maldita la hora en que la conocí, pensó. Tocó la puerta y esperó.

 _Continuará_

 **Espero sus comentarios. Gracias por leerme.**

 **Saludos.**


	13. No llegó

**Hola,**

 **Traté de actualizar lo más pronto que pude. No me voy a cansar de agradecer a las que me leen y a las que me escriben. Muchas gracias por hacerlo.**

 **kykyo-chan** **Sí ahora si se equivocó, pero nadie es perfecto (Aún cuando parece que Regina si lo es ja), habrá que ver cómo lo soluciona o si a Emma le interesa que lo haga. Muchas gracias por** **leerme y por comentarme. Saludos.**

 **mills1** **: Emma es muy linda por las buenas, habrá que ver cómo es cuando se siente traicionada. Es difícil ser valiente cuando tienes traiciones a cuestas, no hay que juzgar tan duro a la morena. Muchas gracias por leerme y por comentarme. Un saludo.**

 **Guest : Hay situaciones en que, en definitiva, uno tiene que respirar muy profundo antes de tomar una decisión. Ojalá un día, con lo que escribo, logre hacer que sientas un nudo en la garganta. Reitero, no puedo hacer nada al respecto, pero eso no quiere decir que no sea un lástima. Gracias por comentarme y por seguir por aquí. Saludos.**

 **15marday** **: No justifico a Regina pero la vida es complicada para quien ha sido traicionado. Dejar a alguien que conoces desde hace mucho por alguien que acabas de conocer es de valientes, no estoy segura que Regina sea tan valiente, al menos no tan pronto. No va a aparecer por la editorial, ni en la vida de la morena a decir verdad, Emma es buena por las buenas pero habrá que ver cómo es por las malas. Triste pero no muy triste, promesa. Gracias por leerme y por comentar. Saludos**

 **CrimsonSavior** **: Se ausentará de la editorial y de su vida. Pero no sólo la ilusionó, hay que darle poquito crédito a la morena. Vendrán muy buenos capítulos, ya se están formando en mi cabeza :). Valdrá la pena este trago amargo. Muchas gracias por leerme y más por comentarme. Saludos.**

 **sjl: Te noto un poco molesta con la morena. No seas tan dura con ella :), es difícil dejar ir a alguien que conoces de hace mucho por alguien que acabas de conocer, especialmente cuando se es tan diferente a la persona nueva. Hará algo, lo prometo y valdrá la pena. Pero concuerdo contigo, pobre Emma. Mucha gracias por escribir y estar al pendiente. Saludos.**

 **Julianny Voy a tomar muy encuesta lo que quieres que pase :). Venga dale una oportunidad a la morena, seguro que sabe como resarcir su error con creces. Muchas gracias por leerme y por tomarte la molestia de comentar. Lo valoro mucho. Gracias. Saludos.**

 **Ana: ¡Exacto! Precisamente por ahí va la cosa. Pero se va a poner bonita la cosa en los siguiente capitulo. La cosa tiene que ponerse obscura para poder ver la luz. Me da gusto que disfrutes de la historia, muchas gracias por comentarme y por supuesto por leerme. Saludos.**

 **Cristina13** **: Qué gusto entonces haber conseguido que me comentaras. Muchas gracias por hacerlo, de verdad. Espero este capítulo también sea de tu agrado y por supuesto espero cualquier comentario o sugerencia que tengas. Gracias por leerme y, de nuevo, por comentarme. Saludos.**

 **LyzzEQ** **:** **¡Listo! Espero no hayas esperado demasiado y lo disfrutes mucho. Muchas gracias por comentarme y por supuesto por leerme. Saludos.**

 **CAPITULO XII. NO LLEGÓ.**

Le pareció escuchar que alguien tocaba la puerta, se estaba bañando por eso no estaba segura, terminó de cambiarse y salió. Lo que vio en cuanto abrió la puerta la impactó. Emma Swan sentada en el piso con los brazos sobre las rodillas y la cabeza entre las piernas. Lloraba. No era un llanto desconsolado pero, ella que la conocía, podía percatarse perfectamente que algo le dolía y le dolía mucho.

-¿Emma? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué pasó? Pensé que irías a sorprender a la morena que te tiene vuelta loca.- Se sentó junto a ella y le pasó el brazo al rededor de los hombros, Emma se recargó en ella y lloró. Así permanecieron por un rato hasta que notó que la rubia estaba más tranquila. La ayudó a levantarse y entraron en el departamento. -¿Nos emborrachamos o nos tomamos un café?- Como le dolía ver a Emma así.

-Mañana trabajo.- Fue lo único que contesto. Se secó las lagrimas con las manos y se dirigió al espejo. No le gustaba llorar y mucho menos frente a alguien, aunque ese alguien fuera su mejor amiga. Regina era la primera en muchas cosas, era la primer mujer que la hacia llorar.

-Café será.- La rubia tenía los ojos rojos, había estado llorando de camino a su departamento. Qué extraño resultaba ver llorar a Emma Swan, era siempre tan fuerte o al menos era la impresión que intentaba dar siempre.

Mientras preparaba el café nadie decía nada, Emma se había recompuesto perfectamente, era como si empezara lentamente a construir sus muros, esos que construyó cuando la traicionaron y fue a dar a la cárcel o cuando las personas que la adoptaban optaban por regresarla a la casa de acogida, Emma siempre lograba sacar algo de las malas experiencias que tenía y creaba límites en su vida.

-¿Qué pasó?- Elsa fue quien empezó a hablar. Emma estaba tenido una discusión interna y eso nunca dejaba nada bueno. La tristeza que emanaba cuando llegó parecía sustituida por el enojo.

-Pues nada. Acabo de recordar porque no debo involucrarme con mujeres si no es para pasar un buen rato.- Estaba molesta, estaba muy molesta con ella misma. Su vida había mejorado desde que se había puesto ciertos límites en muchos aspectos de su vida, que bajo ninguna circunstancia debía cruzar, no involucrarse con las mujeres que salía era uno de ellos, había cruzado ese límite y ahora lo estaba pagando, tenía el corazón roto. Que la cicatriz me quede como recordatorio, pensó.

-Déjate de mensajes crípticos y dime ¿Qué paso?- Tenía mucho que no veía tan molesta a la rubia, pero estaba segura que detrás de esa mascara de coraje estaba una Emma realmente triste y decepcionada. Bastaba ver sus ojos para ver que tenía razón.

-Pues nada Elsa. Debí adivinar que alguien como Regina no podía estar soltera. Llegué a su casa y estaba con alguien más. Estaba besándose con alguien más.- Se le encogía el corazón de solo recordarlo.

-¿Te vio?- Ella era siempre la que analizaba las situaciones. Emma era toda corazón y así como era capaz de bajar la luna y las estrellas para alguien también era capaz de mandar todo el diablo, era radical y no pensaba las cosas sólo actuaba como se lo dictaba el corazón. Era ahí donde entraba ella, siempre calmándola, haciendo que razonara y que pensara bien las cosas. Regina era el único tema en el que Emma había hecho lo que había querido.

-Por supuesto que me vio. Estaba sorprendida. Claro, no pensó que fuera a llegar la estúpida de Emma con su comida italiana y su botella de vino para invitarla a cenar.- Estaba enojada por lo vulnerable que se había vuelto con Regina. Estaba enojada por todo lo que había sido capaz de hacer por ella. Pero más que nada estaba enojada porque Regina no había ido tras ella, no había intentado explicar nada, eso era lo que más le dolía.

-¿Era alguien de la editorial? ¿La conoces?- Miraba a Emma mientras esta daba vueltas por el departamento, como si de pronto muchas cosas empezaran a tener sentido.

-No la pude ver muy bien pero casi podría firmar que era la rubia que nos encontramos cuando me pagó mi comida, la que la besó y la abrazó.- Tan solo de recordarlo el estomago se le retorcía. Era la primera vez que había sentido celos por alguien, ella que creía que era inmune a ellos.

-Quiere decir que tiene poco tiempo que salen, según me dijiste, por su conversación, tenían tiempo sin verse. Lo cual quiere decir que era soltera al conocerte, pareciera que se reencontraron ese día.- Emma la miraba como si ella tuviera la culpa de las cosas. Lo que acababa de decir sonaba a que estaba justificando a Regina y evidentemente no era el mejor momento par hacerlo. -No me mires así que no la estoy justificando. Pero ya sabes mi opinión, no todo en esta vida es blanco o negro Emma, hay grises, muchísimas tonalidades de grises.

-Cuando las vi juntas creí que había conocido los celos, pero después de verlas besarse, me di cuenta que lo que había sentido no era nada, esta sensación de rabia recorriéndome las venas son sin lugar a dudas los celos de los que se habla en los libros. - De pronto sintió que una loza le caía encima, odiaba ese sentimiento que se apoderaba de ella.

-Ven acá.- Había notado el cambio en la actitud de la rubia. Esa mujer de verdad había llegado a su corazón. Se acercó a ella y la abrazó, la abrazó muy fuerte. -Todo estará bien, lo vamos a solucionar. yo estoy aquí, como siempre. No estás sola, rubia. Para empezar el fin de semana nos iremos de fiesta. No hay problema que no pueda solucionarse con una copa.- Emma siempre era luz, siempre sonreía. Pero en las contadas ocaciones en las que la había visto triste ella siempre se encargaba de devolverle la sonrisa, para eso estaban las amigas y Elsa sabía ser una muy buena amiga.

-No quiero volver a la editorial, Elsa. No puedo verla y hacer como si nada hubiera pasado. Ya sé que no somos nada, ya sé que no tengo absolutamente nada que reclamarle pero no quiero verla y darme cuenta que me enamoré. Tengo miedo.- Siempre que Elsa la abrazaba se sentía segura y al sentirse así conseguía que le dijera lo que sentía de verdad y también lo que le daba miedo. Ella lo sabía y siempre lograba llegar a ella por enojada que estuviera.

-No tienes que ir rubia, recuerda que vas todos los días por Regina pero si no quieres volver puedes trabajar desde casa, tienes la opción de trabajar donde quieras, lo dice el contrato. Sólo tienes que tomar la decisión. Tómate el tiempo que necesites y aléjate de todo. Todo saldrá bien cariño.- No la iba a soltar hasta que Emma le dijese todo. Necesitaba saberlo para poder ayudarla.

-Y ¿qué hago con estas ganas que tengo de verla? Se me volvió un vicio verla a diario, Elsa. No sé en qué momento pasó pero Regina se me volvió un vicio.- La voz se le quebró y empezó a llorar de nuevo.

-Venga que para eso me tienes a mí. Hoy te quedas aquí conmigo y ya mañana decidiremos qué haremos- Le tomó de la mano y la llevó a su recamara. Todo iba a salir bien y de eso se iba a encargar ella.

—

No se levantó a correr. Era la primera ocasión que tenía un problema y no lo solucionaba corriendo. Emma le escribía todos los días a eso de las siete de la mañana, para preguntarle a qué hora llegaría a la oficina para pasarse y entregarle el café de todos los días. Era una rutina ir a correr y que al volver ya estuviera el mensaje de Emma en su celular. Eran las siete y media y el mensaje no llegaba. Ya lo sabía desde la noche anterior. Sabía que había arruinado todo y que por la cara de Emma no habría mensaje y por consiguiente café. Esa rutina se había acabado. Lo tenía claro desde la noche anterior, había tratado de mentalizarse de que todo eso se había acabado y que era lo mejor. Pero una lagrima se le escapó cuando el reloj marcó las ocho y nada. Llegaría tarde a trabajar. Se metió a bañar, no le gustaba llorar ni siquiera cuando estaba sola. Siempre que estaba triste, siempre que necesitaba no pensar, que necesitaba olvidar se refugiaba en el trabajo. Esta vez no seria diferente.

Se sintió estúpida cuando entró en su oficina esperando encontrar su café ahí. Ni siquiera haciendo su mejor esfuerzo había logrado apagar esa llama de esperanza que había ido creciendo cuando entró en el edificio. Era evidente que todo había terminado para Emma y lo mejor era aceptar su decisión. No saludó a nadie cuando entró, el humor que tenía era el de sus peores épocas.

Eran las cuatro de la tarde y no había probado alimento, ni siquiera había ido por su café. No había querido ir a la cafetería porque ésta no le recordara a Emma, lo cual era una tontería porque llevaba prácticamente todo el día pensando en ella. Ruby había ido en varias ocaciones ofreciéndole encargarle algo de comer pero no tenia humor para nada.

No encontraba la forma de enterarse cuando se suponía que tenía que ir a la editorial. Quería verla y al mismo tiempo no. Quería preguntárselo a su asistente y al mismo tiempo no. Su cabeza era un olla a punto de reventar. Pensaba en todo esto cuando alguien abrió la puerta de su oficina, sin tocar, estaba lista para soltar toda la frustración que tenia encima con la persona que se había atrevido a interrumpirla cuando vio quien era.

-Regina, cariño, muero de hambre, invítame a comer, ¿Si?.- Le bastó ver la cara de su mejor amiga para saber que algo había pasado. -¿Qué pasó?- Se notaba molesta pero en cuanto cruzó la mirada con los ojos marrones se dio cuenta que era tristeza lo que había detrás. Regina era una experta en ocultar sus sentimientos y la forma que más le gustaba para hacerlo era mostrarse enojada y así alejar a todos. Era una suerte que ella se supiera todas sus artimañas y que por supuesto no le permitiera ni una.

-Ayer salí con Ingrid para pedirle tiempo y justo cuando me estaba dejando en mi casa me besó.- Miraba a los ojos a su amiga pero para decir lo siguiente tuvo que desviar la mirada, empezaba a sentir el nudo en la garganta. No quería llorar. -Emma nos vio. Parece que iba a mi casa a invitarme la cena o algo así.- Le dolía el pecho de recordar lo que la rubia había hecho por ella y la sorpresa que se había llevado.- Miraba la ciudad a través de la ventana. No estaba lista para ver la cara de su mejor amiga, se lo había advertido, desde mucho tiempo atrás y no le hizo caso.

-Ay Regina.- Se acercó a su amiga. Sabía que Regina había tenido toda la noche para levantar sus murallas, era lo que hacía cuando estaba triste, se alejaba de todos y se volvía muy solitaria, vivía para trabajar. -¿Por qué no me llamaste?- Estaba a unos centímetros de ella. Debía esperar, nada bueno salía de presionar a la morena.

-¿Para decirte qué, Kat? Que tenías razón y que debí arreglar las cosas con Ingrid cuanto antes o tal vez que tenías razón cuando me decías que Emma Swan era alguien especial.- No quería ver a su amiga, notaba que estaba cerca de ella, esperando que se volviera para verla. No quería, necesitaba más tiempo.

-Por supuesto que no. Eso ya lo sabía. Debiste llamarme para haber ido y haberte abrazado.- Tocó ligeramente el hombro de su amiga- Se giró y pudo ver sus ojos, estaban vidriosos, llenos de lagrimas esperando salir. La abrazó.

La morena no pudo contener las lágrimas. Las había estado aguantando desde la noche anterior. Nunca podía hacerlo cuando Kat la abrazaba, era la persona en la que podía descansar sus penas.

-Lo arruiné, Kat. Ni siquiera habíamos empezado nada y yo lo jodí.- No era un llanto muy intenso, era apenas audible, te dabas cuanta que lloraba por el temblor que tenía en el cuerpo. -Sabes que hoy no hubo café. Dudo si quiera que vuelva a la editorial, yo no lo haría. Seguramente está pensado que me burlé de ella. Llevo todo el día pensando en ella, Kat. ¿En qué momento se me metió así? ¿En qué momento permití esto?

-No te precipites, Regina. Todo tiene solución. Emma está loca por ti. ¿Ya intentaste hablar con ella?- Soltó a su amiga y la llevó hasta los sillones de su privado.

-No, pero no hay nada de que hablar. Me dijo que odiaba las mentiras. Al principio no me parecía una mentira pero ahora no estoy tan segura.- No tengo excusa. Estaba acostada en las piernas de Kat, mientras esta le pasaba la mano por el cabello.

-Todos nos equivocamos, Regina. Son las cosas que haces cuando fallas lo que te define. Tú lo sabes más que nadie. Nunca has sido alguien que se esconde cuando comete un error, no puede ser ésta la primera vez.- La morena estaba más tranquila. Adoraba a su mejor amiga y cómo le dolía verla así.

-No sé qué hacer, Kat. A veces creo que es lo mejor, que Emma es muy diferente a mí, que es simple atracción pero otras… - No supo cómo continuar. Pensó en la rubia, la última vez que le había llevado el café, Emma con la lasaña afuera de su casa. No era simple atracción, lo sabía.

-¿Sabes algo?, Gina. Creo que a veces te cuesta creer en lo bueno que de pronto aparece en tu vida y antes de que empiece te dedicas a sabotearlo, sobre todo si no puedes ejercer control sobre ello. Emma Swan, es el vivo ejemplo.- Siempre era honesta con su amiga, aún cuando la verdad pudiera dolerle.

-Auch, tú siempre tan honesta.- Se llevó las manos a la cara. -No sé cómo solucionarlo, Kat. Y la verdad es que ni siquiera estoy segura de querer hacerlo. No soy una buena compañera de vida. Le he jodido la vida a tanta gente, incluidas personas a las que les tengo cariño, mira a Ingrid y ahora Emma. Estoy jodida sentimentalmente. A veces creo que lo mejor es llevar mi vida como lo he hecho hasta ahora, a lo mejor la llegada de Emma sólo sirvió para darme cuenta que aún no estoy lista para una relación, ni siquiera con Ingrid y mucho menos con Emma.-

-Dale, no le des tantas vueltas al asunto. Tómate un tiempo para pensar, el que sea necesario. No voy a dejar que te hundas en el trabajo, Gina, ni tampoco que dejes de comer. Tienes que cuidarte, cariño. Es muy difícil encontrar una mejor amiga que me aguante, no puedo perderte.-

-Gracias por todo, Kat, no estoy segura que haría sin ti.- Se sentó a lado de su amiga y la miró a los ojos. -Ni siquiera va un día y no sabes lo mucho que la extraño, Kat. ¿Cómo le voy a hacer para desacostumbrarme, Kat? ¿Cómo le voy a hacer para olvidarla? Tengo miedo.- Los ojos se le aguaron de nuevo. Era evidente que Emma se había vuelto muy importante para la morena, pero había que dejar que Regina descubriera las cosas sola, si se le presionaba demasiado lo único que conseguirían sería que se alejara de todos.

-Lo sé, cariño. Te he visto la cara este último mes cuando la tienes cerca. Tiempo al tiempo, Gina. Hay que darle tiempo al tiempo.- La abrazó de nuevo.

La visita de Kat le había ayudado mucho. Por lo menos había sacado los sentimientos que había tenido atorados durante todo el día. Llegó muy tarde a casa, había trabajado sin descanso. No quería pensar en nada, no quería pensar en Emma. No le importaba lo que opinaba Kat sobre el tema, el trabajo era su mejor aliado y no estaba dispuesta a dejarlo. Se puso la pijama y se acostó. Las noches son los peores momentos para los que extrañan. Estaba realmente cansada, no había dormido casi nada la noche anterior. Trató de contenerse, trató de pensar en otra cosa, incluso empezó a leer un nuevo manuscrito que Ruby le había pasado pero no logró dominar la tentación. Tomó su celular y le escribió un simple mensaje 'Lo siento'. Tal vez cualquier persona pensaría que un mensaje así no es suficiente, pero los que conocían a Regina sabían todo lo que quería decir con ese mensaje. Emma Swan no conocía a Regina, al menos no a ese nivel.

Se durmió con el celular en la mano. Esperando una respuesta. No llegó.

 _Continuará_

 **Muchas gracias por leerme, espero hayan disfrutado el capítulo. No olviden dejarme sus comentarios y sugerencias.**

 **Saludos.**


	14. Cuando el corazón duele

**Hola,**

 **Les dejo por aquí el nuevo capítulo. Espero lo disfruten mucho y me digan qué les parece o si tienen alguna sugerencia o comentario. De nuevo les agradezco que se tomen el tiempo de leerme y muchas gracias a las que me comentan.**

 **Julianny Es increíble cuando uno tiene insomnio y de pronto se topa con algo que leer. Al contrario, gracias a ti por leerme. Ya decía yo que no podías estar molesta con Regina por mucho tiempo. Es una cabeza dura, tienes razón y a demás de eso tiene miedo que lo complica todo aún más. Pero tenemos a Elsa que es muy valiente :). Espero disfrutes el siguiente. Saludos.**

 **Ana: Primero que nada muchísimas gracias por comentarme y leerme. Jaja Regina no acostumbra las rodilleras, veremos qué está dispuesta a hacer por mejorar todo con Emma. Espero disfrutes mucho el siguiente. Saludos.**

 **ineheram** **: Es toda bonita. Ya sé. :) Gracias por comentarme y leerme. Saludos.**

 **mills1** **Ya está la actualización por aquí. Emma siempre va con todo por delante es por eso que es tan temerosa de a quién se entrega. Ser valiente es de locos. A lo mejor la morena no es muy valiente de principio pero sabe luchar por lo que quiere, sólo tenemos que convencerla que Emma es eso que tanto buscaba. Creo que cuando algo está roto no se puede empezar de cero. Hay que reconstruir lo que** **había si es que se puede. Gracias por comentarme de verdad, lo valoro enormemente. Saludos.**

 **nenagalonso** **¡Qué bonita! gritar en la oficina. Espero lo disfrutes. Gracias por leerme y comentarme. Ya me contarás si valió la pena la espera.**

 **kykyo-chan** **: Ya sabes como son de necias las dos. Regina un poco más que la rubia. Lo bueno es que tienen buenas amigas. Gracias por leerme y comentarme. Espero te guste el siguiente. Saludos.**

 **BraylinSV2** **: Aquí va el siguiente. Espero haya valido la pena la espera. Gracias por leerme y comentarme. Cualquier comentario un dudes en decirme. Saludos.**

 **Guest : ¿Linda? ¿Yo?, naah nada de eso. Lo especial es lo bonito, hablo de personas. El problema con la toma de decisiones es que siempre lo hacemos con el** **corazón triste, feliz o enojado y eso siempre nos termina jodiendo la decisión (perdona la palabra) y lo malo es que casi siempre para mal. No podía haber explicado mejor lo difícil que resulta salir de una relación, mantenerse alejando de alguien, superar a alguien, soltar a alguien, pero más que nada lo difícil que resulta encontrar la paz interior. Dejar de pensar en el otro y empezar a trabajar contigo y solo contigo es lo más complicado. Desprenderse, pues. Lo único que puedo decir a eso es que en esta vida, todo, absolutamente todo, pasa y lo que hoy parecía que no tenía respuesta y era 'soledad y desconcierto' mañana, o en un siglo, no lo es y todo empieza a mejorar. Gracias a ti por leerme y escribirme. Saludos.**

 **Pd. Ah y piénsate lo del Guest (No pierdo nada con insistir).**

 **15marday** **:Cuando los sentimientos son fuertes y sobre todo te llegan sin esperarlos es difícil aceptarlos tan fácilmente, mucho más cuando has estado luchando para no sentirlos jamás. Cuando al se está ajustando en el interior es importante que uno esté lejos de la persona que lo origina porque sino las decisiones no se toman con claridad y terminan nubladas. Espero disfrutes lo que acabo de escribir. Muchas gracias por seguir aquí y escribirme. No dudes en comentarme qué piensas. Saludos.**

 **E** **laQueen** **Basicamente para los que esperan, porque esperar algo de alguien siempre te traerá desvelos y desasosiegos. Las noches son para valientes en definitiva. Me gusta defender lo que pienso y por qué lo pienso. Me gusta la gente que tiene argumentos para defender lo propio y jamás cambiar los ajenos. Coincido contigo, las relaciones llevan tiempo, por lo menos las que me gusta vivir y leer a mí, sí. No sabes lo mucho que valoro que lean lo que escribo y que traten de entender más allá de lo que escribo. Muchas gracias por tomarte la molestia de escribirme y de leerme. Espero disfrutes el siguiente. Saludos.**

 **liizv** **Qué gusto que la estés disfrutando, espero sea de tu agrado este capítulo. No dudes en hacerme comentarios de lo que piensas. Muchas gracias por tomarte la molestia de leerme y sobre todo por escribirme. Significa mucho. Saludos.**

CAPITULO XII. CUANDO DUELE EL CORAZÓN.

Dieron las seis de la mañana. Su despertador empezó a sonar pero ella tenía ya media hora despierta. Lo apagó y se levantó. Eran las seis y cuarto cuando sonó el timbre. Estaba lista ya, así que tomó sus llaves fue a abrir.

-Debo quererte mucho para levantarme a esta hora. ¿Te he dicho ya que estás loca?- Sonreía a su amiga. Desde que había pasado lo de Emma pasaba mucho tiempo con la morena aún cuando la morena no estuviera muy de acuerdo.

-Buenos días, Kat.- Una tímida sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, últimamente no sonreía mucho. -Ya te dije que no es necesario que me acompañes todas las mañanas a correr, puedo hacerlo sola.- Su amiga tenía cara de no estar completamente despierta aún. Ella sabía que le costaba mucho levantarse temprano pero se había negado a dejarla sola. A veces se lo agradecía, otras veces no.

-Y yo ya te dije que no lo hago por ti. Necesito empezar a hacer un poco de ejercicio, es por salud Regina, no te creas tan importante.- Entró a la casa mientras le guiñaba el ojo a su amiga. Le dolía verla así. Tenía dos semanas en ese estado. Estaba taciturna. Era la segunda vez que la veía así, la primera había sido cuando pasó lo de Daniel y en ese momento no supo ayudar, no la conocía tan bien y Regina simplemente se alejó de todos, no hablaba, no salía y ella sólo la dejó ser. Había sido un error y no lo volvería a cometer. Iba a permanecer a lado de su amiga hasta que estuviera lista para sacar eso que llevaba dentro y que la estaba consumiendo. -Sólo digo que podríamos salir a correr un poco más tarde. Eres dueña de la editorial podrías volverte loca y llegar a las diez, por ejemplo.

-Cuando te pones de necia no hay quien pueda contigo.- Puso los ojos en blanco. Había intentado de todas las formas convencer a Kat de que no era necesario que la acompañara a correr. Pero su amiga se había cerrado en banda, siempre contestaba lo mismo 'Voy a correr contigo no me importa lo que opines al respecto'. Todas las mañanas llegaba a su casa a eso de las seis y cuarto y le daba una cantaleta de lo loca que estaba por levantarse tan temprano y además hacerlo por gusto. Lo que no sabía su amiga era que últimamente no dormía muy bien, había días en que prácticamente no dormía nada, pensaba demasiado y pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo buscando formas para dejar de hacerlo. No lograba sacarse a Emma de la cabeza, pero lo estaba intentando y no pensaba dejar de hacerlo. -Ya sabes que no me gusta dar mal ejemplo a mis empleados, además he tenido mucho trabajo Kat, no puedo darme el gusto de llegar tarde.

-Y dices que la necia soy yo.- Anda, vamos, antes de que me arrepienta y termine durmiendo en tu sofá-. Dejó su bolso en la barra, se quitó la chamarra y se dirigió a la puerta.

Salieron a la calle y ambas se colocaron los audífonos. Justo antes de empezar a correr, Regina volteó a ver a su amiga y susurró un 'Gracias', no decía mucho pero Kat supo todo lo que significaba. Sonrió y beso a su amiga en la mejilla. Empezaron a correr.

—

Entró en la comisaría. Saludó a sus compañeros y entró en su oficina, dejó su café en el escritorio y encendió su computadora. Aún no empezaba su turno pero últimamente no dormía muy bien así que en lugar de estar dando vueltas en la cama iba temprano al gimnasio y terminando, se dirigía a la comisaría. Escribía. Escribía hasta que el reloj marcaba las diez y era hora de empezar a trabajar.

Tenía dos semanas que había empezado a trabajar en un nuevo libro, trabajaba en él por las mañanas. Por las noches, cuando llegaba a casa se dedicaba a revisar todos los detalles que le mandaba su editor, los analizaba y trabaja en los cambios, si podía, ése mismo día contestaba. Se había propuesto terminar cuanto antes su participación en la publicación de su libro, se había propuesto terminar toda relación con la editorial de Regina.

-¿Lista para ir a desayunar?- Elsa se asomó a la oficina de la rubia. Estaba al tanto de la nueva rutina de su amiga y pasaba todas las mañanas por ella. Mataba dos pájaros de un tiro, se encargaba de que Emma comiera y además pasaba tiempo con ella. La rubia se había vuelto muy solitaria desde lo que pasó, prácticamente se la pasaba escribiendo y trabajando.

-Estoy bien, Elsa. No tienes que pasar todos los días por mí.- Le agradecía mucho a su amiga que quisiera estar cerca de ella pero había días en que no quería ver a nadie. -Ya sé que te preocupé, no debí ir en ese estado a tu casa, pero ahora estoy bien.- Estaba apenada con su amiga. Odiaba mostrarse vulnerable con las personas. Sonreía.

-No digas tonterías y vamos a desayunar.- La tristeza que su amiga emanaba era evidente para cualquier persona. Se había apagado la Emma de siempre. Desde que había ido a su casa a media noche no habían vuelto a hablar del tema. Emma se había encerrado en si misma. Pero no iba a perder la paciencia, no se alejaría de la rubia aún cuando ella se lo pidiera.

-Yo no sé para qué intento convencerte de algo si ya sé como eres.- Le sonrió a su amiga. No sabía cómo agradecerle lo que venía haciendo por ella. A veces se molestaba de tenerla cerca todo el tiempo pero en el fondo no sabía qué habría hecho esas dos semanas sin ella. No decía mucho, desde lo que había pasado su estado de ánimo era completamente diferente. -Vamos, ya me entró hambre de estar pelando contigo.

-Pues no pelees conmigo y deja de intentar convencerme que soy mucho más necia que tú, lo sabes. Así que haznos la vida más fácil y vámonos ya.- Se acercó a Emma y la abrazó fuerte. Extrañaba mucho a su mejor amiga, no era ni la sombra de lo que era, era una Emma diluida. Había tratado de justificar a Regina en un principio pero ahora estaba molesta, no había intentado disculparse con su amiga, o al menos Emma no le había comentado nada. Tenía que encontrar la forma de que la rubia empezara a comunicarse de nuevo, tenía que encontrar la forma de arreglar las cosas.

—

Había conseguido sacarse a Kat de encima, le había tenido que mentir pero es que necesitaba una noche para ella. Llevaba dos semanas intentando sacarse a Emma de la cabeza, trabajaba como nunca lo había hecho, corría por las mañanas y a veces montaba por las tardes, leía manuscritos, salía con Kat, pero esa noche se sentía melancólica. Estaba cansada de intentar, sólo quería tomarse una copa y dejarse llevar.

No había tenido oportunidad de comer, había salido de la oficina muy temprano y no había tenido oportunidad de regresar, tenía hambre y un corazón roto, así que terminó en el único lugar que había compartido con Emma fuera de la editorial. El restaurante estaba prácticamente sólo, era una de las cosas que más le había gustado cuando fue con la rubia, se podía estar muy tranquila ahí.

Pidió una mesa alejada de todos, le gustaba tener privacidad. Pidió una botella de vino y una buena pasta. El camarero tomó su orden y se retiró. La extrañaba. La extrañaba demasiado. Jamas pensó que seria tan complicado alejarse de ella, no tenía mucho tiempo de conocerla pero todos los encuentros que habían tenido habían sido intensos. Emma se había encargado de que cada momento a su lado tuviera algo especial, algo que la hacia recordarla. Le había dolido que no hubiera contestado su mensaje, le había costado mucho escribirlo, no era alguien que soliera pedir disculpas, no era alguien que tomara la iniciativa. Tenía atoradas todas la cosas que no dijo, pero cómo iba a decirlas si la rubia no contestaba. Tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza y los recuerdos parecían llegarle todos a la vez.

Iba por su segunda copa de vino cuando su celular comenzó a sonar. Ingrid. No habían hablado mucho desde lo ocurrido. Estaba segura de que la rubia estaba muy confundida por su repentino cambio de actitud, no era que hubieran cortado completamente la comunicación, charlaban por lo menos una vez a la semana pero no había vuelto a verse, se había negado a cada invitación que le había hecho la rubia. Hablar con ella le generaba un sentimiento de melancolía, le recordaba lo que había pasado con Emma y esa imagen siempre la ponía triste. No contestó.

Cuando salió del restaurante estaba ya bastante mareada. No acostumbraba tomar y manejar pero la verdad era que no querías molestar a Kat, no quería molestar a nadie. Su casa no estaba tan lejos y a diferencia de muchos conductores, las ocaciones que Regina había tenido que manejar con algunas copas encima, lo hacía con mucho cuidado. Kat siempre se burlaba de ella diciéndole que maneja mejor borracha que sobria. Le entregaron el carro y subió. Lo había hecho en otras ocaciones, nada podía pasar.

—-

Le había costado mucho trabajo controlarse las últimas dos semanas. Elsa había ayudado mucho porque prácticamente no la dejaba sola ni un momento, así que aunque quisiera no podía hacerlo pero cuando salía tarde siempre la asaltaba la idea de ir a casa de Regina, no estaba segura de que quisiera hablar con ella pero estaba segura de que necesitaba verla, aunque sólo fuera de lejos. Tenía media hora que estaba estacionada a una distancia prudente de su casa. Las luces estaban apagadas así que lo más seguro es que no estuviera en casa pero en lugar de irse la asaltó la idea de que hubiera salido de nuevo con la rubia. Sabía que tenía que irse pero algo no la dejaba hacerlo.

Estaba debatiéndose entre irse o quedarse cuando vio el carro de Regina dar la vuelta en la esquina. Ahora ya no podía irse, se daría cuenta si lo intentaba. El mercedes se acercaba lentamente, muy lentamente. Si estuviera en servicio probablemente la habría multado por ir tan despacio. Su curiosidad aumentó, ¿Por qué conducía así?, ¿Vendría con alguien? y si era así no sabía si podía soportarlo.

El carro se detuvo y se abrió la puerta del conductor, Regina salió del auto. Estaba preciosa, llevaba un vestido rojo a la rodilla, medias y tacones negros. Su corazón se aceleró al instante, le impresionaba lo mucho que le gustaba. Esa mujer era su perdición. La morena se tambaleó un poco y se recargó en la auto, miró al cielo, era una noche despejada y podían verses algunas estrellas. Daría lo que fuera por saber qué era lo que estaba pensando.

No podía dejar de admirarla, estaba triste o al menos eso le parecía. Estuvo así por unos minutos, hasta que salió de su ensoñación, sacudió la cabeza y abrió la puerta de atrás, sacó su bolsa, su abrigo y cerró la puerta dandole un pequeño empujón con la cadera. La morena actuaba raro o al menos eso le parecía a la distancia, se pudo percatar de qué era lo que le pasaba cuando estuvo a punto de caerse de no haberse agarrado justo a tiempo de su auto. Regina estaba borracha. Regina estaba borracha y se veía increíblemente sexy así, era hermosa y no perdía la elegancia aún cuando decidió quitarse los tacones y se los llevó en la mano. Se moría por acercarse, tenía muchas ganas de abrazarla, como cuando pasó lo del accidente. Se moría por tenerla cerca, entre más cerca mejor.

Llegó a la puerta y dejó sus tacones en el suelo mientras buscaba las llaves en la bolsa. No aguanto más la tentación y se bajó de la patrulla, tenía el pretexto perfecto para acercarse, había conducido bajo los efectos del alcohol y ella era policía, no estaba en servicio ya claro está, pero eso Regina no tenía por qué saberlo. La morena abrió su puerta después de varios intentos, uno de ellos terminó con las llaves en el piso y una Regina mostrando sus piernas mientras intentaba recuperarlas.

Entró en razón justo a tiempo, no estaba bien lo que estaba haciendo, ¿Espiar a Regina? pero ¿Qué diablos estaba pensando?. Había tomado la decisión de alejarse de la morena, con todo lo que eso conllevaba, era lo mejor para ella, ya lo había decidido. No podía echarse para atrás tan rápido por mucho que la echara de menos. Dio la vuelta a la patrulla y justo cuando estaba a punto de subir vio que la morena se había percatado de la presencia de alguien, había estado a punto de cerrar la puerta pero ahora salía de su mansión lentamente en dirección de la patrulla.

Se puso sumamente nerviosa y rápidamente subió a la patrulla y arrancó. Era un tontería lo que acababa de hacer pero no podía estar cerca de la morena. La descontrolada demasiado y terminaba haciendo estupideces por ella. Estupidez tras estupidez y eso tenía que parar. No era sano, tenia que controlarse costara lo que costara.

—-

Se despintó y se puso la pijama. Había estado casi segura de que Emma Swan había ido a su casa esa noche. No le pudo ver bien la cara, justo cuando se estaba acercando se fue. Estaba demasiado obscuro y ella demasiado tomada. Quizá estaba alucinando, quizá eran tantas sus ganas de volver a ver a Emma que estaba empezando a verla en todas partes. Esa noche no lloró. Podía contar con los dedos de la mano las ocaciones que había llorado y a Emma le pertenecían dos dedos. No estaba dispuesta a otorgarle más. Estaba segura que todas las cosas pasan por algo y las que no también.

Eran las seis cuando su alarma comenzó a sonar. Había olvidado decirle a Kat que no viniera ese día. Aún no terminaba de despertar cuando el timbre sonó. Se levantó y se desperezó un poco, iba a ser difícil explicarle a Kat por qué estaba con resaca y además no estaba lista.

-Buenos días, Kat.- Abrió la puerta y una muy activa Kat se le quedó mirando confundida.

-¿Qué hora son?- Miró su reloj y verificó que fueran las seis y cuarto. -Regina Mills, ¿Te fuiste fiesta y no me invitaste?- Se cruzó de manos pretendiendo estar molesta.

-Olvidé avisarte, Kat, perdóname. Y no me fui de fiesta, fui a cenar, sola, antes de que me acribilles con tus preguntas, me tomé una copa y llegué un poco tarde, es todo.- Iba diciendo todo esto mientras subía las escaleras de su mansión y se dirigía a su recamara. Empezaba a dolerte la cabeza y estaba segura de que ese día no era la mejor compañía.

-Ah no, ahora me vas a contar qué te tiene así. ¿Saliste sola?, ¿De verdad?- Siguió a su amiga, cuando entró en su recamara, Regina estaba quitándose su albornoz y metiéndose de nuevo a la cama. -Hazme un espacio y cuéntame qué pasa.- Empujó a su amiga hacía el otro extremo de la cama y se metió ella también entre las cobijas.

-Quería estar sola,Kat.- Volteo rápidamente a ver a su amiga, como disculpándose por lo que acababa de decir. -No me malinterpretes, estoy muy agradecida de tenerte cerca y de todo lo que has hecho por mí en estos días pero necesitaba una noche para mí. Y no me fui de fiesta, sólo fui a cenar y me tomé unas copas de vino.

-Esto también va a pasar, Regina. Lo sabes, ¿Verdad?- Le costaba mucho ver a la morena en ese estado. Estas dos semanas había visto a su amiga tratar por todos los medios minimizar la melancolía que sentía. Lo intentaba de muchas formas, la principal era trabajando hasta reventar, las otras eran básicamente cabalgar, correr, leer y cocinar. Su amiga se rehusaba completamente a intentar hablar con Emma y no le quedaba de otra que respetarla e intentar ayudarla de alguna forma.

-No estoy segura de eso, Kat.- La voz se le quebró pero se mantuvo firme, no estaba dispuesta a una lagrima más por Emma. -Es sólo que no se cómo diablos conseguir sacarla de mi cabeza, creo que empiezo a volverme loca. Ayer por la noche cuando entré a la casa me pareció ver la silueta de alguien a lo lejos, como si alguien estuviera observándome, al principio estaba segura de que era Emma pero ahora no estoy tan segura.- Se acercó a su amiga y ella instintivamente la abrazó.

-Escúchame, Regina y escame bien. Todo en esta vida pasa. Por muy obscuro que creas que está todo te prometo que va a amanecer y te juro que voy a estar contigo para ver el sol y evidentemente salir a correr.- Beso la frente de su amiga y continuó abrazándola fuerte.

Hay abrazos que te reparan y el que Kat le estaba dando a Regina estaba reconfortando un corazón que estaba roto. Estuvieron largo rato así. Regina no lloraba pero tampoco buscaba separarse de su amiga. Fue Kat la que la convenció de levantarse a correr, sabía que era tarde pero también era sábado y técnicamente no tendría que trabajar. Se levantaron y en menos de quince minutos estaban listas para comenzar a correr. A veces se quejaba de lo molesta que podía ser Kat pero hoy más que nunca estaba agradecida de tenerla cerca en su vida.

—

Después de prometerle que terminando la llevaría a desayunar a su restaurante favorito había conseguido que su amiga se levantara y empezara a mover el trasero en dirección al parque. Si algo odiaba Elsa más que levantarse temprano era levantarse temprano para ir a correr. Pero después de la estupidez que estuvo a punto de cometer el día anterior había decidido no separarse de Elsa hasta que se sintiera con la seguridad de aguantar la tentación de buscar a la morena. Por su puesto que no le había dicho nada de esto a Elsa, le daba pena lo que había hecho, simplemente había usado la carta de la mejor amiga y eso aunado a el desayuno simplemente no se había podido negar.

Llevaban cerca de media hora corriendo cuando Emma se paró de pronto. Elsa se detuvo mirándola con cara de extrañeza.

-¿Qué pasa? parece que viste un muerto.- Empezó a reírse de Emma, de pronto se había puesto pálida y parecía buscar un sitio donde esconderse. -¿Emma?

-Regina. Acaba de pasar Regina corriendo con Kat.- Emma estaba ya detrás de un árbol bastante frondoso que parecía cubrirla bien.- No era de esconderse pero la verdad es que no quería verla. Se le alborotaba el corazón de tan solo saber que estaba cerca, dejaba de recordar por qué era que estaba enojada y de pronto lo único que quería era acercarse a la morena, mantenerse cerca, muy cerca. Ya había tomado la decisión y no quería cambiarla, por eso necesitaba la ayuda de Elsa, su amiga la hacia fuerte.

-¡Perfecto! No la conozco y muero por hacerlo.- Tenía ya bastante tiempo queriendo conocer a la morena, quería ponerle cara a esa misteriosa mujer que le había robado el sueño a su amiga. Se empezó a mover en dirección de Regina pero Emma la tomó del brazo con cara de susto. Quería reírse de la rubia, su cara era un poema, pero no fue capaz, Emma estaba de verdad nerviosa con todo lo que estaba pasando.

-Estás loca. Te estoy diciendo que no quiero tener nada con ella. ¿Cómo diablos se te ocurre algo así?- La jaló hacía el árbol.

-Es tu culpa por no querer presentármela en tanto tiempo. Vas a tener que señalarla por lo menos para saber quién es.- Jaló a su amiga hacia unas bancas que estaban al centro de la pista. Podías ver perfectamente quién pasaba y ellas por el contrario tenían que acercarse considerablemente para saber quién las estaba observando.

-Elsa no puedo dejar que me vea, estoy casi segura de que se dio cuenta que era yo la de ayer.- De pronto se calló. No le había contado a su amiga lo sucedido la noche anterior. Cuando estaba nerviosa siempre acababa hablando de más. -Sé discreta por favor, Elsa. Es la morena que viene junto a la rubia, la de la ropa negra.- Emma no quería levantar la vista demasiado, no quería que Regina se fuera percatar de su presentía. Cuando pasado por enfrente rápidamente se miró los zapatos. -Es suficiente, vámonos.- Tomó a su mejor amiga de la mano y se dirigió hacia la salida.

-Ahora te entiendo. Yo también me habría vuelto loca por una mujer así.- Sonrió y le dio aun leve empujan a su amiga pero al ver la cara de pocos amigos de Emma, abrazó a su amiga. -Está bien, vámonos a desayunar. Sirve que me explicas qué fue lo que pasó anoche.-

—-

El día había empezado perfectamente. Había tenido oportunidad de correr con Kat. Había llegado a tiempo al trabajo y ahora estaba en su oficina, disfrutando de su primer café del día. Todo iba perfecto hasta que Sidney le informó que Emma tenía que entregar el avance de los cambios que se le habían solicitado en las ultimas dos semanas y que como con los demás escritores lo haría personalmente. Casi siempre era Regina quien se encargaba de estar presente en esas reuniones, Sidney la ponía al tanto de todo para que ella pudiera preguntar, con toda confianza, por todas las dudas que tuviera.

La junta se suponía que era a medio día. Eran las once y media cuando Sidney salió de su oficina después de ponerla al corriente de cómo había ido avanzando Emma en el proyecto. No podía negarse. No tenia por qué hacerlo. Dio el ultimo trago a su café. Si se suponía que iba a tener que ver a Emma tenia que tener cafeína cerca. Tenía tiempo para ir por otro a la esquina. Tomó su celular y su cartera y se dirigió al café. Tenia que despejarse también y un poco de aire fresco no le caían mal a nadie.

Entró a la cafetería y pidió su café de siempre. Tardaron cerca de diez minutos en prepararle. Había demasiada gente en la cafetería. Empezaba a sentirse nerviosa. En cuanto tuvieron su café listo lo tomó y se dirigió hacia la oficina, no quería llegar tarde. Estaba cerca de las puertas de cristal cuando se detuvo en seco. No podía creer lo que veía. Sintió el coraje recorrer todo su cuerpo y cómo empezaba a subirle la sangre a la cabeza, le hervía la sangre del coraje. La poca calma que le quedaba se disipo. Respiró profundo y se puso su mejor mascara.

—-

Había decidido acompañar a su amiga a la cita que tenia en la editorial, era algo así como apoyo moral. Después de lo del parque habían tenido una larga conversación sobre lo ocurrido en la mansión de la morena. Emma estaba completamente enganchada con Regina pero estaba lastimada y resentida. La necesitaba y ella siempre estaría ahí.

Tomó la decisión en unos segundos. Exactamente cuando la vio salir de la cafetería, estaba segura que era la morena que su amiga le había señalado en el parque. Sabía perfectamente qué era lo que sentía Emma por la morena pero no estaba segura de lo que sentía esa mujer por su amiga. El futuro de su amiga dependía de la reacción que tuviera. Los celos podían decir muchas cosas. Había que ver qué dicen los de Regina.

Se acercó a su amiga y le susurró 'Sígueme la corriente'. Una Emma sorprendida la miraba pero no le dio tiempo de preguntarle nada. De la nada, Elsa, la beso.

 _...Continuará..._

 **Espero sus comentarios.**

 **Saludos.**


	15. De besos y otras adicciones

**Hola,**

 **Aquí les dejo el nuevo capítulo, es el más largo que he escrito, espero de verdad que lo disfruten y haya valido la pena la espera. Espero subir el siguiente pronto y no hacerlas esperar tanto. Muchas gracias por seguir por aquí. Por leerme y dejarme sus comentarios y sugerencias. No dejen de hacerlo, siempre me reconforta leerlas.**

 **Ana: Ay, perdona. Aquí te dejo este a ver que te parece, ojalá lo disfrutes mucho. Muchas gracias por comentarme y no dudes en decirme qué piensas. Saludos.**

 **15marday** **: La historia de Regina con Daniel la a voy tratar más adelante, qué gusto que te hayas dado cuenta que es importante para la historia. Elsa está un poco loca pero tiene ideas bastante acertadas. Regina es todo un caso, cuando se pone en plan de mala es difícil sacarla. Es que todos somos un poquito cursis aunque no nos guste admitirlo en público. Muchísimas gracias por leerme y comentarme. Espero disfrutes el siguiente y no dudes en darme tu opinión. Saludos.**

 **Gorrino** **Todo un caso esa Elsa, cómo no adorarla. Por aquí tienes el nuevo, espero lo disfrutes mucho. Gracias por comentarme y leerme. Saludos.**

 **liza** **Regina es mala cuando de extremos se trata y lo celos serán siempre un extremo. Espero disfrutes este y si tienes oportunidad me cuentas qué te pareció. Muchas gracias por comentarme y por seguir por aquí. Saludos.**

 **mills1** **Tienes razón, esas dos valen lo que pensad en oro. Las dos van a tener mucho que ver con las aproximaciones de estas dos. A veces uno necesita un empujón para terminar de convencerte de las cosas. Ingrid va a estar rondando por unos capítulos más, Regina necesita de la cercanía de Emma para ser valiente. Muchas gracias por la porras y por lo que dices. Por leerme y comentarme. Un saludos grande. Espero lo disfrutes.**

 **kykyo-chan** **A ver qué te parece el nuevo capitulo, espero lo disfrutes mucho y muchas gracias por continuar por aquí y escribirme. Saludos.**

 **Guest: Me dejaste sin palabras, pero ya me estoy recuperando. No me cuesta nada contestar porque aquí la agradecida soy yo, de que lean lo que tengo que contar y sobre todo que se tomen la molestia de escribirme algo (en tu caso algo muy bonito). Me gusta exponer lo que pienso y cuando topo con personas como tú, que me retan y me intrigan, pues lo disfruto aún más. Kat y yo ¿Parecidas?, no lo sé, no estoy muy segura, tendrías que dejarte conocer para averiguarlo. Los celos son y serán siempre extremos, hay que tener cuidado con ellos, porque tienes razón, te llevan al abismo. Gracias a ti, por todo.**

 **Pd. No es lo mismo. Lo sabes. Técnicamente sabes que toco el ukelele y eso ya es más de lo que yo sé de ti. Pero como la señorita Guest no cede tendré que hacerlo por aquí, ¿Café o té? ¿A qué casa de Hogwarts perteneces? Saludos :).**

 **nenagalonso** **Jajaja muero de risa cada que pienso en ti gritando por la oficina. Los celos son extremos para las personas, difíciles de controlar, ya me dirás qué piensas de este. Qué gusto que los estés disfrutando tanto. Espero seguirte leyendo por aquí. Gracias por todo. Saludos.**

 **LyzzEQ** **Ya lo tienes por aquí. Espero disfrutes mucho este y haya valido al pena la espera. Muchas gracias por comentarme es muy importante para mí y por seguir leyéndome. Saludos.**

 **Julianny Ya tienes por aquí;i el nuevo capitulo. Espero que valga la pena la espera. Elsa es toda una loquilla pero creo ue su plan va a tener éxito. La frase no es mía pero me da gusto que te haya gustado, creo que no hay persona que no extrañe mas intensamente cuando llega la noche. Muchas gracias por comentarme y seguir por aquí. Espero seguirte leyendo. Gracias y saludos.**

 **farrea norieli: Muchas gracias por tus palabras. Regina es necia como sólo ella puede serlo, pero Emma también es necia cuando de conseguir lo que quiere se trata. Veras que todos será felicidad pos unos capítulos. Muchas gracias por leerme y tomarte el tiempo de comentar. Espero verte por aquí de nuevo. Saludos.**

 **Guest ¿Yo?, ¿La historia? o ¿Las dos? En caso de ser la primera, ya estoy de vuelta por acá, tenía mucho trabajo y pocas ideas. Espero no vuelva a pasar. Gracias por la paciencia. En caso de ser la segunda, espero haya valido la pena la espera y disfrutes del nuevo capítulo. En caso de ser la tercera, siempre estoy por aquí, leyéndolas para animarme un poco, así que inscríbete a esto del Fanfic y mándame un mensaje, podemos charlar mientras mi cerebro trabaja en la historia. Gracias por leerme y comentar. Saludos.**

 **CAPITULO XIV. DE BESOS Y OTRAS ADICCIONES.**

No acababa de entender qué diablos estaba pasando, Elsa la estaba besando, Elsa, su mejor amiga, la estaba besando. Estaba tratando de entender eso cuando escuchó su voz.

-Buena día, señorita Swan. Discúlpeme por interrumpir su impetuosa demostración de afecto pero la junta está por comenzar. No nos haga esperar. No me gusta esperar.

Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de contestarle, Regina se había detenido tan sólo unos segundos y ahora estaba a punto de entrar al edificio. Estaba molesta, su tono era serio, Dejar de verla dos semanas no había servido de nada, en cuanto escuchó su voz las mariposas se hicieron presentes en su estomago, todo un festín.

-Esa mujer se está muriendo de celos. Me debes una, Emma.- Miraba a su amiga con una gran sonrisa. -Aunque podría darte unos consejos para mejorar tus besos. Besas terriblemente mal, rubia.-

-¿Qué diablos fue eso?- Le pegó un empujón a su amiga. De pronto todo lo que había pasado en los últimos cinco minutos le llegó a la cabeza.- ¿Por qué diablos hiciste eso? Dios mío Regina te vio besarme.- Se llevó las manos a la boca con cara de preocupación. - Y ahora tengo que verla en esa estúpida junta. Todo es tu culpa.- Se fue la preocupación y regresó el enojo. Volvió a golpear a su amiga en el hombro.

-Escúchame Emma, esa mujer se está muriendo de celos ahora mismo, no pudiste ver su cara pero yo sí y es justo porque tú y yo nos estábamos besando. No sé qué siente por esa mujer con la que se estaba besando hace unas semanas pero estoy segura de que siente algo por ti.- Cruzó los brazos y miró a su amiga con una sonrisa. -Ahora que ya sabes que no le eres para nada indiferente ¿Qué harás al respecto?- Emma estaba confundida, lo podía ver en su cara. -Me voy. Avísame cómo te fue en la junta. Te quiero. - Besó a su amiga en el cachete y se fue.

No podía creer lo que había hecho Elsa, no había tenido tiempo de nada, ella simplemente la había besado. Emma permaneció unos minutos fuera del edificio, necesitaba calmarse y pensar en todo lo que su amiga le había dicho. Definitivamente Regina se había molestado por algo pero no estaba segura de que ellas hubieran sido las causantes. Era por eso que no quería ir a esa estúpida junta, no quería ver a Regina, aún no estaba preparada para hacerlo. Ver a la morena tan solo unos segundos había acelerado un corazón que tenía dos semanas que apenas y latía, estaba enamorada de esa morena y era una tontería negarlo. Desde la junta que tuvieron, justo cuando se despedía de ella, supo que esa mujer seria su perdición. Era una mujer diferente, por su forma de pensar, por su forma de expresarse, por su forma de mirarla, le incitaba a conocerla, le intrigaba. Necesitaba un café para aguantar la reunión, iba tarde, lo sabía, pero Regina ya estaba molesta y unos minutos más no la podrían peor. Además, con suerte, Elsa tendría razón y la morena estaría celosa pensando que ellas continuaban con 'su impetuosa demostración de afecto', empezaba a creer que quizá Regina si estuviera celosa, aunque fuera solo un poco.

—

Conforme se alejaba de ellas iba sintiendo que su corazón latía desbocado, apretaba el vaso de su café con demasiada fuerza, ni siquiera le había dado oportunidad de contestarle, pero, es que la verdad, no quería saber quién era esa mujer ni qué lugar tenía en la vida de Emma. Estaba temblando de coraje, hacía mucho tiempo que no perdía el control, aunque técnicamente no lo había hecho pero había estado muy cerca. Al principio pensó en seguirse de largo, no era alguien que acostumbrara externar sus sentimientos, por muy profundos que fueran, pero cuando estaban ya demasiado cerca no se pudo contener, las palabras salieron por si solas.

Entró a su oficina y empezó a dar vueltas en ella, no quería pensar pero no sabía cómo dejar de hacerlo. No podía sacar de su cabeza lo que acaban de ver y sin percatarse siquiera apretó con demasiada fuerza su café y este se derramó por todo el piso, dejándole una quemadura bastante importante en la mano. Estaba perdiendo el control de sus emociones y eso no estaba bien, por algo siempre procuraba mantenerse calmada, cuando estaba molesta actuaba sin pensar justo como lo había hecho abajo o ahora mismo en su oficina.

Llamó a Ruby y le indicó que llamara a alguien para limpiar su oficina y que le informara cuando la señorita Swan y Sidney estuvieran en la sala de juntas. Una muy asustada asistente le preguntó si se encontraba bien o necesitaba que llamara también al médico.

-Estoy bien Ruby, no te preocupes. Estaba pensando en otra cosa y cuando me di cuenta ya tenía todo el café encima. Haz lo que te dije y cierra la puerta al salir.- No estaba para dar explicaciones a nadie. No estaba de humor para nada.

Sacó un botiquín que tenía para emergencias y comenzó a untarse una pomada para quemaduras, le dolía y le dolía bastante. Desde aquella discusión que había tenido con su madre no había perdido los estribos de esa manera. En aquella ocasión su puño había ido a parar en la pared y ella había terminado con varias semanas de terapia para siquiera empezar a mover la mano de nuevo. Sus extremos siempre eran caóticos por eso cuidaba tanto no acercarse mucho a ellos. Estaba vendándose la mano cuando entró el personal de limpieza acompañado de Ruby.

-La señorita Swan acaba de llegar, señora. Sidney aún no está listo, está en una llamada de último momento. ¿Desea que haga pasar a la señorita Swan para que esperen juntas?- Por su puesto que se había dado cuenta que eso de que había sido un accidente era un cuento chino, en diez años había aprendido a conocer muy bien a su jefa. Sabía que estaba molesta, bastaba verla para darse cuenta de ello.

-No, Ruby. No quiero esperar con la señorita Swan. Haz favor de llevarla a la sala de juntas, ofrécele algo de beber. Cuando Sidney termine dile que tengo que hablar con él antes de la junta.- Sin dar más explicaciones se metió al baño de su oficina mientras terminaban de limpiar el desastre que había dejado.

¿En qué momento esa mujer se había vuelto tan importante como para hacerla perder el control? No lo sabía, pero lo que sí sabía era que no estaba dispuesta a que nadie se diera cuenta de ello. Iba a controlar lo que sentía por Emma Swan costase lo que costase.

—

Estaba sentada esperando a que Ruby saliera a informarle si estaban ya listos para la junta cuando la vio salir de la oficina de Regina con cara de preocupación.

-¿Qué pasa?- Algo había pasado pero no sabía qué era, quería sonar despreocupada pero necesitaba saber si Regina estaba bien.

-Nada. Regina me ha dicho que esperes en la sala de juntas mientras Sidney y ella están disponibles para empezar. Sígueme.- Empezó a caminar por el pasillo sin siquiera esperar ala rubia. Estaba preocupada por su jefa, muy preocupada.

-Venga Ruby, dime qué pasó.- Se había levantado para seguir a la pelirroja a la sala de juntas. -¿Le pasó algo a la jefa?- Miraba a Ruby con cara de preocupación y no era buena señal.

-Se ha quemado la mano. Ha tirado su café y se ha quemado. Me ha dicho que ha sido un simple accidente pero para mí que va más allá de eso. Está muy molesta, como en sus peores momentos.- Se consideraba muy discreta, sobre todo con lo que tenía que ver con su jefa pero ella sabía que entre la rubia y Regina había algo más, no estabas segura de qué era exactamente pero no era una relación normal.

-¿Cómo más allá? ¿Quién la hizo enojar así? ¿Ella está bien? ¿Has llamado ya al doctor?- Acribillaba a la pelirroja con todas las preguntas que se le venían a la cabeza. Empezaba a preocuparse, la morena podía ser muy necia cuando de su salud se trataba, lo había aprendido en el tiempo que había pasado a su lado.

-A ver, relájate un poco. Algo le pasó, no estaba así hace un rato, pero no sé qué es. No ha querido llamar al doctor, es una necia esa mujer. Sí, está bien, o al menos cuando entré se estaba curando la mano. Y deja ya de preguntarme cosas ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas tú misma? Oh cierto, es que de pronto desapareciste de esta oficina, sin avisarle nada a nadie. Si despedirte. - Estaba molesta con la rubia, había empezado a creer que se estaban convirtiendo en amigas y así de la nada había dejado de ir, sin decir nada, desapareció.

-Perdóname Ruby. He tenido que hacerlo. Pero ha sido muy difícil para mí. Hice las cosas mal. No pienso cuando actúo, ese siempre ha sido mi problema.- Miraba a la pelirroja a los ojos. Esa es la mejor forma de transmitir no solo palabras sino sentimientos. -No pensé que te importara mi ausencia, no pensé que nadie notara mi ausencia.- Esa respuesta iba con toda la intención de que soltara información de Regina, no le gustaba portarse así pero necesitaba saber de la morena.

-Por su puesto que todo mundo lo ha notado Emma, es difícil que pases desapercibida, déjame decirte que te mueves demasiado y estás bromeando todo el tiempo, la oficina es diferente cuando estás aquí. Inclusive Regina lo ha notado. Ella quizá crea que yo no me doy cuenta, no me ha hecho ningún comentario al respecto, pero ha notado que no le llevas mas su café y que no estás por aquí para molestarla junto con la señora Nolan. Se ha vuelto más taciturna desde entonces, habla menos, convive menos, casi no sale de la oficina, aún cuando la señora Nolan se la pasa con ella en todos los tiempos libres que tienen.- Miró su reloj y se apresuró a la puerta. -Me voy, creo que de nuevo estoy hablando de más. Qué bueno que estás de regreso Emma, aunque sólo sea por un día.- Le sonrió a la rubia y salió del despecho.

Emma se quedó meditando todo lo que le había dicho Ruby. Le costaba trabajo creer que Regina la extrañara, era eso lo que había querido decir la pelirroja con todo lo que le había dicho. Su plan hasta antes de llegar a la editorial era mantenerse al margen, ir a exponer los avances de su obra y marcharse, no quería tener relación alguna con Regina pero el beso de Elsa y sus palabras y ahora lo que le había dicho Ruby lo había cambiado todo. La duda la estaba matando. Regina había tratado de acercarse, se disculpó y ella simplemente la había ignorado, no le dio oportunidad de explicarse, aunque tampoco ella había insistido demasiado. En su momento le pareció lo correcto pero ahora no estaba tan segura. Regina siempre había sido alguien diferente. Necesitaba hablar con ella.

—-

Le dolía. Le dolía mucho. Perder el control siempre le traía consecuencias, dolorosas consecuencias. No quería pensar en todo lo que estaba sintiendo, no era el lugar ni el momento, tenia una junta con ella en unos minutos y necesitaba tener la mente clara. Se tocaba inconscientemente la mano lastimada, necesitaba controlarse, controlar los sentimientos que la tenían así. Tocaron la puerta y Sidney apareció tras ella.

-Regina, Emma nos está esperando.-

-Lo sé. Ya vamos muy tarde. Pero antes de empezar la reunión me gustaría pedirte que no le comentes a la señorita Swan lo involucrada que he estado en su manuscrito, ni que se que todas las recomendaciones que le has dado en realidad te las he dicho yo, quiero que parezca vienen de ti, como hasta ahora.- No le gustaba la cara que le estaba dando su editor pero no le interesaba dar explicaciones del porqué de sus acciones. -Ni una palabra, Sidney.- No era una amenaza pero sí que lo era.

-Por supuesto, Regina. Como tú prefieras. ¿Nos vamos?- Nunca le había pedido na sola explicación a su jefa. Siempre actuaba de una manera que terminaba sorprendiéndolo pero no le interesaban sis motivos.

-Perfecto. Adelántate. Voy en un segundo.- Fue al baño y se retocó el maquillaje. Ya estaba más tranquila. Esto no tendía porque alargarse más de media hora. Tenía que aguantar media hora y podría irse a casa. Podía tomarse el día. Respiró profundo. Media hora, pensó.

—

Estaba nerviosa, se suponía que Regina tenía que estar ya en la reunión. Estaba preocupada por ella. Llevaba ya diez minutos hablando con Sidney cuando entró. Por primera vez desde que la conoció no fue su forma de caminar o lo que llevaba puesto lo que robó su atención, su mano era lo único que le interesaba. La llevaba vendada, se le notaba molesta, adolorida. No sabía cómo había pasado de estar enojada a preocupada. Era una necia esa mujer.

-Buena tarde. Disculpen la tardanza.- La mano le estaba molestando de verdad. Conforme pasaba el tiempo peor se sentía. Había decidido no hacer contacto visual con Emma. Se había vuelto completamente transparente para ella y aún no encontraba la forma de corregir eso. -No tengo mucho tiempo así que empecemos. ¿Cuáles son los avances que tiene para nosotros señorita Swan? Según el programa que tengo y del cual se le informó cuando firmó el contrato deberíamos ya estar a punto de finalizar con la corrección de estilo, pero según me informa Sidney, nos hemos atrasado porque no está usted de acuerdo con los cambios que se le propusieron. Me podría explicar ¿Cuál es el problema?

-¿Qué te pasó en la mano?- La había escuchado, por su puesto que lo había hecho, pero no le interesaba nada de lo que le había dicho sólo le importaba cómo estaba su mano, saber que estaba bien. No le importaba que Sidney las mirara cómo si no entendiera nada.

-Swan.- No la miraba pero sin duda su voz sonaba a amenaza. Quería que dejara de preguntar tonterías y se concentrara en lo que le tenía que decir.

-Contesta. ¿Qué te paso en la mano?- Podían estar el tiempo que quisiera así. Siempre conseguía lo que quería y esta no seria la excepción.

-Sidney, danos un minuto por favor.- Odiaba dar espectáculos frente a la gente y estaba segura de que en eso se convertiría la reunión si no hablaba primero con Emma. Le empezaba a doler la cabeza,. Esperó a que Sidney hubiera abandonado la sala y contestó. -Nada, Swan, no me pasó nada. No haga un espectáculo de esto por favor.- No la miraba, no quería-.

-¿Qué-te-pasó-en-la-mano?- ¿Por qué no la miraba? La estaba evadiendo. Estaba perdiendo la paciencia. Era tan displicente con su salud. No comía a sus horas. No dormía lo que tenia que dormir. Y ella que no podía dejar de preocuparse. Estúpida Emma. Estúpida.

-¡Me quemé!, ¡Me quemé!- Le gritó a la rubia mientras se levantaba y comenzaba a masajearse la sien. Era una necia, era la persona más necia que había conocido en toda su vida. -Ahora por favor deje de preguntarme tonterías. No tengo mucho tiempo y necesito acabar con esta reunión cuanto antes-.

-Déjame ver.- Hizo el amago de acercarse a la morena pero esta rápidamente se alejó de ella.

-Ahora resulta que también eres médico.- Lo dijo con un tono despectivo que únicamente utilizaba cuando quería alejar a las personas. Seguía sin mirarla. Sentía que la mirada de la rubia la estaba taladrando.

-Pues médico no soy pero sí tengo varios cursos en primero auxilios.- El tono de la morena le había molestado. Parecía que estaba haciendo menos su profesión. Pero no iba a quedarse así. La extrañaba tanto. -Mírame.- Se acercó lentamente a la morena. -Mírame Regina, por favor.- Le buscaba los ojos a la morena pero esta se negaba a mirarla.

-No es nada, Swan.- El tono de su voz bajó. Quería que se fuera o quería irse ella de ahí. -Sólo fue un estúpido accidente. Pensaba en otra cosa y cuando me di cuenta tenía el café encima.- Emma estaba a un palmo de ella. Se había ido acercando. Le tomó de la mano que no estaba lastimada y la llevó a la silla.

-Siéntate y por primera vez hazme caso sin discutir, por favor.- Esa fue la frase que hizo que Regina la mirara. Sintió como su corazón palpitaba desbocado. -Eres preciosa, inclusive así de enojada como estás.- Regina bajó la mirada, algo pensaba, moría por saber en qué. Tomó la otra mano y comenzó a quitarle la venda. -La que debería estar molesta soy yo y mírame. Soy patética. No tengo remedio.- Lo dijo en un tono bajo, era un comentario para ella más que para la morena.

-¡Suéltame!- Tiró de su mano con fuerza lo que la hizo lastimarse un poco. La había escuchado perfectamente y se había puesto completamente a la defensiva. -¿Molesta? ¿Usted? ¿Por qué demonios tendría que estarlo?- Había vuelto toda la rabia que sentía desde que había visto al rubia besarse con esa mujer. Estaba celosa y así son los celos, absurdos.

-¿Qué diablos te pasa, Regina? Estoy intentando ayudarte, por Dios.- Se había levantado y comenzaba a dar vueltas por la sala, mientras señalaba a Regina -¿Qué es lo que te tiene tan molesta? ¡Eh! ¿Es lo que viste ella abajo? ¿Estás celosa? ¿Es eso?- Desde el momento que las palabras salieron de su boca supo que había sido un error. La cara de Regina había cambiado. si antes estaba molesta ahora estaba fúrica.

-No se confunda, señorita Swan, no se confunda.- Su tono de voz era tranquilo. Peligrosamente tranquilo. Decía esto mientras se acercaba a Emma. -Ni mucho menos se tome atribuciones que no le corresponden. Estoy bien y no necesito de su ayuda.- Estaban cara a cara. Emma estaba dolida, su rostro lo decía todo. Regina por otro lado estaba que reventaba del coraje.- Lo único que necesito de usted es que se ponga a trabajar y saque ese maldito libro cuanto antes. Usted y yo no somos nada. Nunca hemos sido nada.- Todo era mentira, pero eso sólo lo sabía ella. Era buena lastimando sobre todo cuando se había sentido herida por esa persona.

-Eso me quedó claro cuando te vi besarte con alguien más.- Sentía un nudo en la garganta pero puso todo su esfuerzo en que no se notara. Tenía cosas que decir y quería que Regina las escuchara bien claro. -No te preocupes Regina, que no vuelve a pasar. Aquí la única estúpida que pensó que esto - las señaló a ambas mientras hablaba- significaba algo más fui yo.- Esto último lo dijo con la voz un poco quebrada. Se giró y se fue.

—-

Es lo mejor, pensó. Eran las seis de la tarde cuando decidió que ya no podía trabajar más, el dolor de cabeza no se le había quitado desde la discusión que había tenido con Emma y la mano no la dejaba tranquila. Le molestaba dar de que hablar a sus empleados y sin lugar a dudas Sidney había comentado algo de lo ocurrido porque todos se alejaban de su camino en cuanto la veían. Lo había intentado arreglar diciendo que Emma había tenido una emergencia y por eso había salido de esa forma de la editorial. Evidentemente no le había creído nada y ahora todo el mundo chismeaba sobre qué había ocurrido con Regina y su nueva escritora.

Se había despedido de Ruby y le había pedido que no la molestara. Iba ya camino a su casa. Necesitaba un trago. La mano le dolía y el corazón también. Necesitaba pomada para uno y alcohol para el otro.

—

Salió tan intempestivamente que olvidó su bolsa. No quería volver a la editorial si Regina aún estaba ahí así que le marcó a Ruby para pedirle le avisara cuando la morena hubiera salido. Había pensado todo el rato en lo que había pasado con la morena, ¿En qué momento las cosas se habían descontrolado de esa forma?, la había presionado, lo sabía, pero Regina podía ser tan altanera a veces. Estaba pensando en todo lo que le había dicho, aunque en su momento las palabras la lastimaron estaba segura de que no eran ciertas. Primero que nada estaba su súper poder que le decía que la morena mentía, y ella le creí, aún cuando todo mundo dudara de su existencia y se burlara de él, ella le tenia mucha fe. Segundo, no podía creer que todo lo que había pasado entre ellas fuera inventado, ella había convivido con la morena y había aprendido a leerla, no podía ser todo una mentira, no se lo podía haber imaginado. Tercero, estaban los celos que aunque Regina los hubiera negado rotundamente empezaban a tomar forma para ella, sino por qué la molestia tan intempestiva contra ella.

Pensaba en todo aquello cuando el elevador se detuvo y ella salió. Estaba todo en silencio, no veía a Ruby cerca. Pensó en ir directamente a la sala de juntas donde había dejado sus cosas y así no molestar a nadie, justo cuando estaba a punto de entrar pudo escuchar que alguien estaba hablando de ella.

-Te estoy diciendo que Emma salió muy molesta de aquí.- Era Sidney quien hablaba. -Hay algo raro entre ellas dos. Primero Regina me pide que no le diga a Emma que lleva prácticamente dos semanas presionándome con todas las ideas que tiene del libro, que prefiere que yo me quede con el crédito de todos los avances que hemos conseguido. Segundo, ella cree que no me entero pero diariamente me pregunta como va todo, siempre está hablando de ella y de todos los planes que tiene para la secuela del libro. Tercero la forma en que Emma se dirige a ella es de mucha confianza como si algo hubiera entre ellas.- Ese tipo comenzaba a caerle mal. Era un chismoso.

-No te metas en lo que no te importa, Sidney. Ya te dije que yo no sé de qué hablas y más te vale que no estés regando ese tipo de rumores por ahí porque si llegan a oídos de la señora Mills segura estoy que terminaras en la calle.- Esa era Ruby, se escuchaba molesta. Había puesto en su lugar a Sidney. Cada día le caía mejor esa pelirroja.

Emma regresó lentamente y procurando no hacer ruido a la recepción y espero a Ruby. Cuando esta la vio le entregó sus cosas, que ya tenía listas. Emma sin decir más que un simple 'gracias' salió de ahí, tenía que ver a Regina. Esa morena le iba a tener que explicar varias cosas.

—-

Iba ya por su tercer whisky cuando el timbre sonó. Siempre tomaba whisky cuando la pena era profunda. Se levantó con cierta molestia. ¿Quién demonios la molestaba a esa hora? Abrió la puerta con desgana y de pronto la vio.

-¿Swan? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- Jamás pensó que después de todo lo que le dijo la rubia se presentara en su casa. Pensó que había sido lo suficientemente clara con ella.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que habías mantenido tu promesa?- Había tenido veinte minutos para pensar muchas cosas mientras se dirigía a la casa de Regina. Cada vez estaba más segura de que la morena sentía algo por ella y no se iba a mover de su casa hasta que lo admitiera.

-¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?- No tenía idea de a qué diablos se refería la rubia.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que todo este tiempo has estado el pendiente de mi libro a través de Sidney? ¿Por qué no me dijiste que todas las ideas han sido tuyas? ¿Por qué no te acercaste a mi, Regina?- Miraba a la morena a los ojos y pudo ver perfectamente miedo en ellos. La había descubierto.

-A ver, Swan. El libro es bueno y es normal que me involucre en él. Las ideas son compartidas, las platicamos con Sidney y decidimos entre los dos. No me interesa acércame a ti, Swan. Eres una escritora más en mi editorial, no tengo por qué tener un trato especial para ti.- Estaba recargada en el marco de la puerta. Podía percatarse que Emma no estaba creyendo absolutamente nada.

-Mentira, Regina. Te olvidas de mi súper poder.- La miraba tranquila, quería disfrutar ese momento. Se iba a encargar de que Regina le dijera la verdad y sabia que había que tener paciencia para ello.

-Otra vez esa tontería del súper poder, por Dios Swan, dejémonos de tonterías.- Cruzó los brazos y la miró. Estaba intentando quitarle esa arrogancia que la rubia emanaba, como si tuviera todo resuelto ya. La había visto una vez así y habían terminado besándose justo en ese porche, tenía que pararla cuanto antes.

-No es ninguna tontería, Regina, sólo que lo tenia abandonado después de que te vi besándote con esa mujer, me nubló el juicio. Estaba demasiado triste para pensar las cosas. Pero ya está de vuelta, ya estoy de vuelta.- Le sonreía. Qué bella era esa mujer. Le encantaba.

-Pues la tristeza no le duro tanto porque según parece ya tiene suplente.- Intentó lo más que pudo aguantar la frase. No quería demostrar que le había dolido lo que había visto por la mañana.

-Elsa es solo una amiga, Regina. Es difícil de explicar y de entender ahora pero es solo mi mejor amiga.- La morena estaba celosa. Le debía una a su amiga. Una muy grande.

-¿Procura siempre besar a sus mejores amigas, Swan?- Las palabras salían solas. El alcohol no estaba ayudando en nada.

-No, Regina. Sólo beso a las mujeres en las que estoy interesada y desde que te conocí eres la única en esa lista, promesa.- Levanto la mano y se la llevó al corazón. Si había necesidad de decirlo mil veces, lo haría. -¿Tú? ¿Procuras siempre besar a amigas que no has visto en mucho tiempo y de pronto aparecen en tu vida?- Dijo esto último con tono de reproche.

-Ese beso también tiene una difícil explicación.- Empezaba a ceder. Ese efecto tenia Emma en ella desde que la había conocido.

-Te creo.- No sabía por qué pero le creía. O tal vez quería hacerlo. -Déjame demostrarte que eres la única mujer que me interesa.- Se acercó a ella. Regina no se movía. Simplemente la miraba.

-Eres buena con las palabras, Swan.- Había empezado a mirar sus labios. La tenía demasiado cerca y sus ideas comenzaban a nublarse.

-Y te juro que soy mejor con los labios.-

Se acercó a ella lentamente, dandole oportunidad de rechazarla. La besó. Empezó a hacerlo lentamente, como si se estuvieran conociendo por primera vez, intentó contener todo el deseo que sentía por Regina, intentó llevarlo poco a poco pero sus labios eran tan suaves y su cicatriz tan apetecible que su lengua no tardó en hacerse presente, comenzó a pedir permiso para profundizar. Empezaba a sentir la respiración agitada de la morena, podía sentir el calor que su cuerpo emanaba, colocó su mano en el cuello y la atrajo hacia ella, necesitaba más. Se dejó llevar por la rubia que llevaba la batuta del beso, empezó a jugar con su lengua, a dar pequeños mordiscos en los labios de la rubia. Fue en ese momento cuando la rubio perdió el poco control que le quedaba.

 _...Continuará..._

 **Espero sus comentarios,**

 **Saludos,**


	16. So worth loving

**Hola.**

 **Ya les traje nuevo capítulo. No había tenido oportunidad de escribir pero esta semana estoy de vacaciones así que les dejo este y seguramente el fin tendrán nueva actualización. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, ayudan muchísimo para que uno se decida a volver a escribir algo, así que muchas gracias por hacerlo. Espero lo disfruten mucho y no duden en dejarme sus opiniones y sus sugerencias.**

 **Muchas gracias a todas las que me leen, a las viejas y a las nuevas. A las que comentan y a las que no. Gracias totales.**

 **kykyo-chan** **: Aquí tienes la continuación. Gracias por seguirme leyendo y por seguirme comentando. Saludos.**

 **Julianny : Lo mejor de todo tu comentario fue 'Le seguiría la corriente hasta que se amanse' jajaja morí de la risa. Tienes razón, esa mujer es hermosa en letras mayusculas. No estoy segura de que fuera la mejor forma pero si que les ayudó el hecho que Elsa metiera su cuchara. Muchas gracias por leerme y por comentarme y seguir al pendiente. Espero seguir leyendote. Saludos.**

 **Ana: Me da mucho gusto que te haya gustado y me gusta que te quedes con ganas de seguir leyendo, eso me asegura que no me abandonas y te darás una vuelta por aquí de vez en cuando. Muchas gracias por lo que escribiste, ojalá escriba la mitad de bien de lo que dices, ustedes también me hacen falta por eso me puse de nuevo en esto. Mucha gracias por seguir por aquí y comentarme. Saludos.**

 **15marday** **: Creo que los sentimientos de Regina siempre son muy intensos y muchas veces no encuentra la forma correcto de sacarlos, por eso la quemada ja. Ojalá todos pensáramos así, buscaremos la causa de nuestra tristeza y decidiéramos arreglarlo o si no se puede terminarlo pero hacer algo. Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, espero disfrutes el siguiente y espero seguirte leyendo por acá. Saludos.**

 **ohparrillabae2** **No fue pronto pero ya actualicé. Saludos y gracias por comentarme y leerme.**

 **evazqueen** **Las mujeres somos complicadas por nacimiento. Las que no seguro que están en peligro de extensión. Muchas gracias a ti por leerme y por comentarme. Espero te guste el siguiente. Saludos.**

 **mills1** **Tienes razón son muy necias las dos, pero mucho más Regina. Elsa está loca y no mide las consecuencias, habrá que ver cómo reacciona Regina cuando la conozca. Ingrid v aa seguir por ahí dando lata. Muchas gracias por seguir por aquí. Me da mucho gusto que la disfrutes y que me comentes. Saludos.**

 **Guest : ¡No mueras! y mejor lee el siguiente. Espero lo disfrutes. Gracias por comentarme. Saludos.**

 **ElaQueen** **: ¿Has leido el libro? Es bueno de verdad. No sé si sea difícil de entender pero de verdad intento hacerme el tiempo, muchas gracias por intentarlo. Muchas gracias por leerme y por comentarme. Déjame decirte que empecé a leerte y me gusta mucho cómo escribes. No dejes de leerme pero si hazte un tiempo de actualizar que me dejaste intrigada con el último capítulo. Sigue dándome tu opinión por favor. Saludos.**

 **Jajajaja ahora si me hiciste reír. Le terminas la amistad ¿A quién? ¿Siendo Regina? Interesante. Saludos.**

 **sjl : Muchas gracias espero disfrutes el que sigue. Déjame tus comentarios y sugerencias y te agradezco mucho que por aquí seas. Saludos.**

 **LyzzEQ** **No pude actualizar pronto pero ya esta aquí el nuevo. Espero valga la pena la espera. Elsa está loca, hay que ver qué opina Regina al respecto y cuál será su actitud con ella. Gracias por comentar y seguir por aquí. Espero sigas dándome tu opinión. Saludos.**

 **Guest : ¿La historia o yo? jaja ahora ni aplica. Muchas gracias. Espero disfrutes el siguiente. Saludos y gracias por comentarme.**

 **Guest: ¿Cuál fue la gracia? que yo ni me entero. Sí que es particular y agradable, muy. Sí eres, muy, dices poco, muy poco a veces. Qué rico el calor, qué bonito el frío, pero qué horrible la lluvia (acabo de llegar a casa empapada por la misma, nunca he sido su fan y en este preciso momento la odio), ¿Otro día es hoy? Interesante, yo sigo en el café. Qué lastima, la casa de Hogwarts dice tanto de uno. La vida es así, no puede uno siempre ser luz, lo importante es estar cerca de alguien que sea luz cuando eres obscuridad y viceversa y al revés ja, alguien que se ponga el abrigo y las botas para buscarte cuando estás perdido pero más importante que vuelva contigo de la mano. Amor verdadero ¿Existe? Todos los buenos besos son adictivos, pero los besos después de extrañar mucho, sí que son especiales.**

 **Pd. Ahora entiendo lo del ukulele. ¡Ya ves! nada te cuesta soltar un poquito. Estoy escuchándole desde entonces.**

 **Pd2. Gracias a ti por leer y comentar y por todo. De nuevo.**

 **Guest : Ya actualicé. Muchas gracias por seguir por aquí, por comentarme. por todo. Saludos.**

 **farrea norieli: Ya publiqué dos pero es que no encontraba tu comentario. Le atinaste que se iban a reencontrar con la ayuda de sus respectivas amigas. Espero disfrutes este nuevo. Gracias por leerme y comentarme, no dudes en seguir haciéndolo. Saludos.**

 **CAPITULO XV. So worth loving.**

Desde que había rosado los labios de Regina había dejado de pensar con claridad, ese efecto tenía la morena en ella, se declaraba adicta a sus labios, a sus besos. No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaban ya besándose en la puerta de su casa, Regina había intentado varias veces separarse, pero ella la tenía aprisionada contra el marco de la puerta y se rehusaba a dejarla ir. Nunca se había sentido así, tan fuera de control, lo que esa mujer le hacia sentir era intenso, no sólo en eran las mariposas que acamparon en su estómago desde que la conoció, todo su cuerpo reaccionaba cuando la tenía cerca, sentía latir intensamente su corazón, su respiración acelerarse, esa electricidad que le recorría el cuerpo cuando la tocaba.

-Swan.- Un beso. -Swan.- Otro beso. -Era la cuarta vez que intentaba separarse de la rubia. Le estaba costando. Le estaba costando muchísimo. -Emma, por favor.- Estaba cerca de perder el control. Tenía que alejarse de ella para poder pensar. -Esto no está bien, nada bien. Tenemos que hablar, Swan.- Entró en la casa limpiándose los labios. Tenía el corazón acelerado y podía sentir perfectamente el calor en sus mejillas.

-Pero es más divertido lo que estábamos haciendo.- Entró detrás de la morena. Qué enamorada estaba. Era capaz de muchas cosas por ella. La sonrisa no le cabe en la cara, estaba segura de que Regina también sentía cosas por ella, sus besos se lo decían.

-¿Ya va a empezar, Swan?- Se acercó a la barra y tomó su whisky. -Podemos hablar como dos adultos por favor. Sin tanta tontería.- La molestaba la confianza que tenía Emma, le molestaban esos comentarios porque parecía que estaba muy segura de que ella aceptaría.

-Es que no son tonterías, yo siempre te he dicho la verdad. ¿Quieres más?. Perfecto.- Se cruzó de brazos y miró a los ojos a la preciosa morena que tenía enfrente y que la miraba desafiante. ¡Qué complicada era esa mujer! -Me encantas, Regina. Me fascinas. Y no hablo solo de tu físico.- Recorrió el cuerpo de Regina y cerró los ojos buscando el autocontrol que de nuevo se le estaba escapando. -Eres preciosa.- Susurró. Abrió los ojos mientras negaba con la cabeza. -Hablo de tu forma de pensar, eres muy inteligente, me gusta como defiendes lo que piensas contra quien sea, la determinación que tienes de conseguir lo que quieres, me encanta la confianza que irradias, lo que has construido en la editorial, me desarma como te muerdes el labio cuando intentas descifrar si lo que te dicen los demás es verdad. No te estoy mintiendo, nunca lo he hecho y nunca lo haría. Estoy cansada de intentar alejarme de ti, no ha funcionado para nada, no puedo sacarte de mi cabeza desde que te conocí.- Estaba a escaso metro y medio de la morena, no quería acercarse más porque quería que eso que le había dicho a Regina le quedara bien claro. -¿Y sabes algo, Regina? Estoy segura que sabes el efecto que tienes en mí. Sabes lo que me provocas.

-Tiene dos semanas que no sabía nada de usted. Entiendo perfectamente que estaba molesta.- Dijo esto al ver la cara que ponía Emma. -Pero me disculpé y aún así no supe nada.- No quería pensar en todo lo que le había dicho la rubia. Quería la verdad pero ella siempre la sorprendía con sus repuestas.

-Estabas besándote con alguien más, Regina. Ya sé que no éramos nada. Ya sé que no somos nada. Me lo dejaste muy claro en la mañana.- Cerró los ojos al recordar todo lo que le había dicho la morena ese día. -Pero había algo entre nosotros, el tiempo que compartimos mientras estábamos en la editorial, había algo entre nosotros, algo especial. No lo imaginé y no era solo de mi parte, éramos la dos.- Había dado un paso hacia a la morena. -Y después te vi besarte con alguien más y me dolió, me dolió mucho. Decidí que me alejaría de ti y de todo porque a lo mejor tu buscabas algo para un rato y yo regularmente es todo lo que busco, mujeres para un buen rato, pero contigo no podría estar solo un rato, no porque no quiera, Dios sabe lo mucho que quiero estar contigo, sino porque no me podría alejar después. Lo supe desde que te conocí, si me llego a involucrar contigo no me voy a poder alejar de ti.- Ya no miraba a la morena, ahora llevaba las manos en los bolsillos y miraba el suelo. Estaba avergonzada de confesar sus sentimientos.

-Por eso era la disculpa,. Swan, quería hablar con usted y aclarar las cosas.- Por supuesto que no se había imaginado nada, por supuesto que habían sido las dos las que coqueteaban. Cómo explicarle que lo que sentía era un miedo que la paralizaba, miedo a todo lo que sentía cuando estaba cerca, miedo a lo que podría pasar si se marchaba. -Además ya tiene con quien sí pasar el rato, o lo que sea que haga con esa mejor amiga suya.- Dijo esto con un tono de voz muy distinto a todo lo demás. Cruzó los brazos y comenzó a mirar sus zapatos. No quería ver la cara de Emma, evidentemente estaba celosa y hasta un ciego podía darse cuenta de que le estaba reclamando. Regina estaba celosa y le estaba reclamando a la rubia.

-¿Siempre eres así? preguntas una cosa, te contestan, esquivas la respuesta y preguntas algo más.- Su corazón estaba acelerado, parecía que por fin le estaba sacando algo a Regina, por lo menos estaba celosa, eso era algo.- Es mi amiga, Regina. Es sólo eso. Desde que pasó lo del beso ha sido difícil para mí, Elsa es mi mejor amiga y ha estado a mi lado, sabe todo lo que siento por ti y solo me besó para darte celos. Quería ayudarme. - Sintió la mirada de Regina en ella, pudo ver la molestia en sus ojos.- Ey, Ey, que no fue mi idea, ella hizo todo, ni siquiera me lo preguntó, solo te vio venir y lo hizo. Hace las cosas sin pensar, en eso nos parecemos un poco. Esta loca, pero es inofensiva.-

-Pues vaya confiancitas la de su amiga, Swan. -La miraba con la ceja levantada y la molestia reflejada en el rostro. -No estoy segura de entender muy bien qué le impulsó a hacer semejante tontería sin su autorización, pero supongo que las personas inmaduras tienen también derecho a hacer estupideces.- Dio un gran trago a su whisky, le molestaba mucho recordar la escena y ahora que sabía que todo había sido una mentira, le molestaba mucho más.

-¿No me vas a contestar nada a todo lo que te he dicho? Además deja ya de morderte el labio, te estoy diciendo la verdad, lo prometo. Además me estoy esforzando de verdad en controlarme y terminar esta conversación sin besos de por medio, ayudarme por favor, pon de tu parte.- No quería acercarse, necesitaba que Regina le dijera qué pensaba de todo lo que le había dicho.

-No estoy hecha para las relaciones, Swan. No soy buena en ellas, por eso no las tengo jamás.- Ella también se moría por besarla, pero Emma tenia razón tenían que terminar de explicarse. Miraba al suelo mientras decía esto. -Te voy a terminar lastimando, no quiero romperte, Swan.- No era mentira, tenía miedo de lastimarla. Lo que no le dijo era el miedo que tenía de salir lastimada. Estar en una relación donde se puede controlar que tan involucrado estás es más fácil que una donde no tienes el control de nada.

-La cuestión es, Regina, que ya estoy rota. No te estoy pidiendo una relación, sólo quiero conocerte y que me conozcas, a lo mejor no me gustas nada y me voy para no molestarte más.- Sonrió. Cuando más nerviosa estaba le daba por hacer bromas tontas. -Déjame ser yo quien decida si quiero salir un poco más rota de esto.-

-Te vas a quemar, Swan, no digas que no te lo advertí.- Estaba recargada en la barra y Emma se estaba acercando lentamente a ella. Faltaba explicar lo que había pasado con Ingrid, tenía miedo de lo que pudiera pensar Emma, le importaba demasiado la rubia. Sus sentimientos por Ingrid no era una mentira, le tenía mucho cariño y sin lugar a dudas tenerla cerca la confundía. -Estoy llena de espinas. Te voy a lastimar.- Había roto tantos corazones ya, nunca le había importado nada, ella siempre había puesto las bases en sus relaciones, no engañaba a nadie, hablaba con la verdad y esta vez no sería diferente. Emma estaba a un palmo de ella, de sus labios. Se lo dijo, se lo dijo sin pensar. -Se llama Ingrid.- Emma se detuvo en ese instante y retrocedió. Era imposible adivinar lo que estaba pensando. -Es mi ex. Terminamos hace tiempo y justo cuando salimos nos volvimos a reencontrar.-

-¿Estás enamorada?- La pregunta salió sin pensarlo. Quería saberlo. Había puesto distancia entre ellas. Quería saber quién era la rubia y qué significaba para la morena.

-No.- No tuvo que pensar la respuesta, estaba segura de que no lo estaba. Pero podía ver la duda en la mirada de la rubia.

-¿Estás segura?- Emma miró sus zapatos. y nuevamente metió sus manos en los bolsillos. No quería verse así de patética pero le daba miedo la respuesta.

-Emma.- La rubia no levantaba la mirada. -Emma mírame, por favor.- La rubia la miró y se perdió en el verde de sus ojos. -No acostumbro dar explicaciones de mi vida, nunca, a nadie, pero te las voy a dar. No me conoces y sé que a lo mejor por lo que pasó no soy digna de tu confianza, pero a mi tampoco me gustan las mentiras, no acostumbro decirlas, me gusta decir las cosas como son y que me las digan de igual forma. No estoy enamorada de Ingrid, no estoy segura de haberlo estado en algún momento. Pero es una persona importante, la quiero, la quiero mucho y paso buenos momentos a su lado. La lastimé mucho en su momento y no quiero hacerlo de nuevo.

-¿Por qué la besaste, entonces?- No estaba entendiendo a la morena. -¿Cómo puedes estar con alguien y no estar enamorada?- Muchas preguntas revoloteaban en su cabeza, además de esos celos que ahora menos que nunca la iba a dejar tranquila.

-Yo no la besé, Swan, ella lo hizo.- La mirada de Emma era tan transparente que pudo ver el coraje que se estaba guardando.- No me mires así, es la verdad, estaba tratando de entender qué diablos estaba pensando cuando apareciste tú, entonces el beso pasó a segundo termino. No te voy a mentir, estábamos saliendo regularmente, desde que nos encontramos en el restaurante hablamos, no siempre pero seguido. Te repito que paso buenos ratos a su lado, no solamente era mi pareja, ella es mi amiga, he hecho negocios con ella, fue alguien importante en mi vida, es la única relación que he tenido desde la universidad. Lo nuestro terminó por mí, la estaba lastimando demasiado y no quería hacerlo más, no se lo merecía.

-Muy bien, ya me explicaste que sientes por esa mujer, ahora dime Regina, ¿Qué sientes por mí?- Estaba molesta por la forma en que la morena se refería a ella. Estaba celosa, muy celosa. Necesitaba saber que no se estaba imaginando las cosas y que había algo también entre ellas, una complicidad, algo.

-No lo sé.- Estaba intentando definir qué era lo que Emma le hacia sentir cuando la rubia habló.

-Perfecto. Puedes definir perfectamente qué sientes por Ingrid y por mí no te sale nada. Entonces, ¿Qué diablos hago aquí?- Se dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Estaba muy molesta.

-¡Emma!- Salió tras la rubia. -¡Emma!- Le tomó del brazo con la mano lastimada. -Ahh, ¡maldita sea!- Se tomó la mano mientras seguía maldiciendo por lo bajo.

-¿Estás bien?- La molestia fue sustituida por la preocupación. -¿Qué te estas poniendo en la quemadura?- Dijo esto mientras sentaba a la morena e uno de los bancos que tenía en la barra y se acercó al refrigerador.

-Nada. No he tenido tiempo, no tengo mucho que llegué de la oficina.- Hacía mucho que alguien no se preocupaba así por ella. Ingrid, Kat, Ruby, las pedía contar con una mano.

-¿Eres siempre tan descuidada contigo, Regina?- Era una pregunta de la que no esperaba respuesta. Sacó dos papas del refrigerador. -¿Un cuchillo?- Miró a Regina en espera de la respuesta a lo que la morena solo señaló una gaveta. La rubia no dijo nada más, sacó el cuchillo, rebanó la papa y se sentó frente a la morena. Le tomó la mano y comenzó a retirar la venda que llevaba. Con una servilleta limpió lo que quedaba de la pomada y le puso las rodajas en la mano. Había aprendido muchas cosas en los cursos que tomaba en la policía, ese era uno de ellos. -Te sentirás mejor.

-No tienes por qué hacer esto.- Se miró la mano. Estaba sorprendida de la actitud de la rubia.

-Ya sé, me dices que no sabes qué sientes por mí y a cambio yo me pongo a cuidarte la quemadura. Soy bastante tonta a veces. Quiero hacerlo, Regina, no me cuesta nada- Qué no haría yo por ti, pensó.

-No te das cuenta que no puedo definir qué diablos siento por ti porque nunca antes lo había sentido- Dijo esto sin pensar. La frase terminó siendo un susurro.

-¿Cómo sabes que no era amor lo que sentías o sientes por ella?- Le sorprendió lo que la morena le dijo. Las barreras que Regina ponía eran altas. Tratar de llegar a ella era como tratar de cruzar un laberinto, cuando sentías que estabas cerca de la salida aparecía un callejón.

-Porque siempre estuvo primero mi trabajo, había otras cosas siempre antes que ella. No era mi prioridad, nunca lo fue, yo lo sabia y ella también. La quería y la quiero pero no lo suficiente, no como ella lo necesita. Ella nunca me pidió nada pero no era justo, no se lo merecía. -Las rodajas le estaban aliviando el dolor. Respiró profundo y miró a la rubia- Escúchame, Emma. No estoy segura de qué siento por ti, nunca me había sentido de esta forma, pero no estabas imaginándote nada, estaba coqueteando contigo, desde el principio, esto ha sido diferente desde un principio. Pero no te voy a mentir, lo más seguro es que termines lastimada de esto. No soy buena cuando de querer se trata.

-Ese es problema mío no tuyo. Así que no pasa nada.- Miraba a la morena, con esos ojos negros que tanto callaban, con sus orejas rojas por el alcohol y esos labios que ahora, después de tanta explicación, le resultaban tan apetecibles. -No me voy a ir, Regina. Mientras tú me mires de la forma en que me miras aquí me quedo. Déjame conocerte, déjame mostrarte que soy más que buen sentido del humor y excelentes besos.- La morena soltó una carcajada, música para sus oídos. Nunca había querido tener una relación, siempre le había huido al compromiso pero desde que había estado en la editorial y había conocido mejor a Regina no podía esperar para tener algo con ella, quería todo el paquete, todo lo que incluía estar con alguien.

-Increíble, es usted increíble, señorita Swan.- Qué iba a hacer con ella. Cómo no dejarse llevar cuando la sorprendía de tantas formas. -¿Qué vamos a hacer con esa arrogancia que se carga, señorita Swan?- Intentaba sonar molesta o al menos algo sería ante el comentario de la rubia, pero no lo conseguía.

-Pues se me ocurren varias cosas.- Su voz cambió y su mirada también. Llevaba buen rato ideando la forma de volver a besar a la morena.

-¿Estás segura de tener tanta suerte, Swan?- Cruzó las piernas y se acomodó en el banco. Era una invitación quien conociera a Regina sabría que esa frase había sido una invitación. No era alguien que se dejara intimidar tan fácil y con Emma siempre había sido una cuestión de no dejar que tomara el mando, aunque casi siempre perdiera antes las ocurrencias de la rubia.

-Estoy soñándolo.- Se acercó y de nuevo se perdió en los labios de la morena. Era verdad, estaba deseando tener la suerte de ser parte de la vida de Regina, de poder besarla todos los días, de tomarla de la mano y sentir esa electricidad a cada momento, no iba a alejarse de ella, iba a conseguir que se enamorara y que se sintiera exactamente con ella se sentía.

Estaba completamente perdida en Emma, en la forma en que la rubia la iba llevando, su lengua acariciaba de vez en cuando sus labios, su cicatriz, en como sus manos comenzaban a rozar sus piernas, a tocar su espalda. Estaba sosteniendo la situación bastante bien hasta que la rubia decidió que se había cansado de besar sus labios y optó por besar sus orejas, comenzó con la izquierda, su lengua jugando con su lóbulo, alternando besos en el cuello, en su barbilla y de nuevo en su oreja, mientras con la mano jugaba con su oreja derecha, la iba a volver loca. Estaba a punto de perder el control, se conocía muy bien y estaba a punto de perder el control.

El timbre las trajo de regreso a la realidad.

-Esto no me puede estar pasando.- Emma dejó lo que estaba haciendo y puso su frente contra la de Regina, estaba intentando acompasar su respiración. Tenía los ojos cerrados. -Te juro que quien está ahí afuera me odia, te juro que me odia.- Abrió los ojos y le beso la punta de la nariz a la morena. -Yo abro, tú tienes papa en la mano, quédate donde estás.- Se dirigió hacia la puerta mientras respiraba profundo y abrió.

-¿Emma? ¿Qué estarás haciendo a esta hora en casa de mi morena favorita?- Kat miraba a la rubia con una sonrisa en la cara. Le guiñó el ojo y le dio un beso en cada mejilla. Entró en la casa y se le quedó mirando a su amiga. Ruby me llamó para decirme que habías tenido un accidente en la oficina y que básicamente habías salido echando chispas de ahí. Me preocupé, pero ya vi que te están cuidando de lo lindo.- Miraba la mano de su amiga con cara de burla. -Tienes los labios hinchados de tanto besar, igual deberías ponerte papa ahí también.- Emma soltó una carcajada mientras la morena la regañaba.

-¡Kat!- Odiaba que su amiga hiciera esos comentarios frente a los demás. Regularmente no lo hacía pero como se llevaba tan bien con Emma, se había vuelto su pasatiempo favorito molestarla. -Deja de decir tonterías, además no te burles que me está quitando el dolor mucho más rápido que la pomada esa.- Se había puesto roja por el comentario pero como tanto su amiga como Emma la miraban con una sonrisa en la cara no pudo más que sonreír.

-¿Qué? Perdona Gina pero es que deberías verte los labios.- Se acercó a su amiga y la beso. -Déjame ver, ¿En qué diablos pensabas para que el café se te vivieran encima, cariño?- Había cerrado los ojos al ver la quemadura de su amiga. -No me respondas, déjalo para mañana. Yo me retiro, sólo quería saber cómo estabas pero ya vi que estás en buenas manos.- Miró a su amiga mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro. Había un brillo diferente en la mirada de su amiga.

-No, quédate Kat. Yo de todas formas tengo que irme, mañana trabajo temprano y tengo cosas que hacer aún. Dale algo de comer que no ha comido aún.- Señaló a Regina mientras sonreía.

-¿Segura? Mira que puedo irme y dejarlas terminar lo que habían empezado.- Le guiño el ojo a su amiga.

-Kat.- Esta vez dijo su nombre con mucha tranquilidad. Era una amenaza para que se callara y sabía que su amiga lo sabes perfectamente. -No tienes que irte, Emma.-

-Sí tengo que irme porque si Kat se va, no me voy a controlar, no vamos a terminar la platica que aún tenemos pendiente y que sé quieres tener antes de que pase lo que tenga que pasar.- Le dijo todo esto mirándola a los ojos, se había acercado para poder decirle sus motivos. -Nos vemos mañana, te invito a cenar, no acepto un no.-

-Está bien, Swan.- Tenerla cerca le aceleraba el corazón, la ponía nerviosa cuando le hablaba mirándola a los ojos. Emma empezaba a conocerla, tenía razón, no quería hacer nada con ella hasta que todos los puntos quedaran claros. -Mañana nos vemos.- Se levantó para acompañarla a la puerta pero Emma la sorprendió y la beso, no fue un beso muy largo pero si que decía muchas cosas. Empezaban a comunicarse a travez de sus besos.

-No te levantes, conozco el camino. Te veo mañana.- Le beso la nariz y se dirigió a su amiga. -Cuídala, Kat.- Se dirigió hacia la puerta y se fue.

-Empieza a hablar.- Kat miraba a su amiga mientras sacaba su celular para pedir algo de cenar porque evidentemente ella no iba a cocinar.

 ** _-Continuará-_**

 **Hasta aquí llegamos. Espero lo hayan disfrutado. Espero sus comentarios.**

 **Saludos.**


	17. Fear, never a rational thing

**Hola.**

 **Les dejo por aquí el nuevo capítulo. Ya no les vaya decir cuando habrá nuevo capítulo porque últimamente he quedado mal y no soy de las que no cumplen lo que dicen. Pero espero poder escribir pronto. Muchas gracias a las que están por estar, por leer, por comentar, por todo. No saben lo importante que es saber que alguien está ahí, que alguien le gusta lo que escribes y te lo hace saber.**

 **ruth maria: No creo que tenga la intención, se preocupa demasiado por cierta morena. Pronto darán el 'ansiado paso'pero aún falta aclarar algunas cosas. Muchas gracias por leer y comentar. Saludos.**

 **LyzzEQ** **: Me gusta poder transmitir un poco de lo complicado que puede ser comenzar una relación para alguien que tiene el corazón muy lastimado. Qué gusto que te haya gustado, Emma es toda bonita y Kat es la onda. Muchas gracias por seguir por aquí y por comentarme. Espero disfrutes el siguiente. Saludos.**

 **mills1: ¡Nuevo capítulo! Qué bueno que te gustó el capítulo. Emma y Kat son todas bonitas, ese tipo de personas que uno quiere en su vida, siempre. Aquí la que está un poco jodida es Regina, pero hay que tenerle un poco de paciencia, que segura estoy de que valdrá la pena. Muchas gracias por seguir por aquí y por tus comentarios. Espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado y no olvides decirme lo que piensas. Saludos.**

 **farrea norieli: Gracias a ustedes por seguir mi historia y por comentarla también. Es de mucha ayuda que lo hagan. Tardé un poco pero espero que el capítulo valga la pena. No sé cuando saldrá el siguiente pero espero no tardar tanto. Un saludo grande. No olvides decirme qué te pareció. Tardé un poco pero ya está el nuevo. Hay que arreglar cosas entes de que las cosas avancen más.**

 **kykyo-chan** **: Jaja y lo peor de todo es que fue completamente sin querer. Espero que disfrutes el siguiente. Gracias por seguir por aquí. Saludos.**

 **Ana: Ay gracias. Jaja Pasó más de una semana y nada de mi parte. Pido disculpa por eso. Ya tienes el nuevo capítulo por aquí. Espero que la espera valga la pena y que lo disfrutes mucho. No me olvido, de verdad. No olvides decirme qué te pareció. Gracias por leerme, de verdad. Por tus comentarios y tus recordatorios que les debo el siguiente. Saludos.**

 **sjl: Importante paso pero vamos a saber un poco más de por qué Regina está tan temerosa a comenzar algo. Espero que disfrutes este capitulo. Gracias por leerme y por tomarte la molestia de comentar. Espero seguir leyendote. Saludos.**

 **15marday** **Me da gusto haber dejado la impresión de que aún faltaban cosas por arreglar. Creo firmemente que con la edad las relaciones, sobre todo cuando van iniciando, son complicadas, ya no no se pueden entregar como cuando se es adolescente. Contesté tu duda en este capítulo. Emma tiene que tener paciencia, por supuesto, pero creo que se ha dado cuenta que la morena vale la pena y la paciencia. Espero disfrutes el siguiente y no dudes en comentarme qué te pareció. Saludos.**

 **ElaQueen** **: Para mí también es muy importante el título, sea de una historia, de una capítulo o de un libro. Influye, me atrapa o no, lo leo ahora o cuando tenga tiempo.**

 **Así deberíamos ser los adultos, las relaciones serían menos complicadas, sobre todo entre mujeres.**

 **Releer lo que escribes mil veces para que termine siendo completamente diferente, aprendértelo casi de memoria y sobre todo descansar (eso hago yo) para que las ideas se aclaren y los sinónimos empiecen a llegar a tu cerebro.**

 **Ya somos dos, ¿Libro favorito?**

 **He leído todo lo que has escrito, me gusta mucho cómo lo haces, de verdad, inclusive ya leí lo que acabas de subir, promete. Soy medio rara pero me encanta que haya buena ortografía y que las historias sean más que una noche de sexo. No he podido comentarte pero por la noche lo haré.**

 **Muchas gracias. También yo te voy a acompañar y tendrás mis comentarios por ahí. Abrazo de regreso. Saludos.**

 **Guest : O podrías explicármelo, pero supongo que no. Importa, por supuesto que sí. Así como lo describes creo que una caminata bajo la lluvia se le antojaría a cualquiera. ¿Escribes?**

 **Tienes razón, pero cuando la persona no da muchos detalles de ella es complicado conocerla. No todos ocultan cosas, algunos somos bastante transparentes, incluso cuando intentamos guardarnos algo para nosotros mismos. Hay de todo, pero cuando uno conoce a una persona interesante resulta que tanta decepción vale la pena. Creo firmemente que tenemos que pasar por malas situaciones para poder valorar lo bueno que de pronto nos llega. Eso tiene de bueno los libros, nos hacen conocer cosas que de pronto creemos que no pueden existir en la vida real.**

 **¿Te han dicho alguna vez que cuando escribes lo haces siempre con metáforas? Soy muy buena con ellas, ¿Sabes?, A veces está padre topar con un café que vale la pena tolerar, incluso cuando se vuelve un poco sofocante. Podría sorprenderte, el café, podría sorprenderte.**

 **Pensé en poner a Ingrid, de nuevo, pero quería darle un poco de tregua ala pobre de Emma que iba a reventar si de nuevo era interrumpa por ella. Todo mundo parece enamorado de Kat. Tiene lo suyo, Kat, en definitiva es un café que vale la pena tolerar.**

 **Gracias a ti por leerme y seguir comentando. Por todo, vaya. Saludos.**

 **nenagalonso** **: Qué bonito leer que te gusto el capítulo. Tardé un poco en este pero espero valga la pena. Ya me contarás qué te pareció. Gracias por leerme y escribirme. Saludos.**

 **jessica nolasco** **: Qué bueno que lo disfrutaste, muchas gracias por darle una oportunidad. Espero que disfrutes el siguiente y por supuesta sigas diciéndome qué te parece. Espero valga la pena la espera. Saludos.**

 **Guest : Ya está por aquí. Perdón la demora. Saludos.**

 **Cucu : Jaja, nunca encuentro tus comentarios porque siempre los haces en capítulos random. Pero muchas gracias por seguir leyendo y por comentar, espero disfrutes el siguiente. Saludos.**

 **Guest: Ya está listo :) Saludos.**

 **CAPITULO XVII FEAR, NEVER A RATIONAL THING.**

Había sido una noche extraña. Las pesadillas no la habían dejado descansar. Kat se había ido bastante tarde de su casa y era evidente que no se levantaría para ir a correr, pero por primera vez desde hacia dos semanas tenía muchas ganas de hacerlo sola.

Llevaba ya cerca de diez minutos corriendo, todos y cada uno de ellos pensando en todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior. No podía creer que en tan solo un día las cosas entre ellas hubieran cambiado tanto. Una de sus mejores cualidades, al menos así lo consideraba ella, era que siempre pensaba mucho las decisiones que tomaba, tanto en el trabajo como en su vida personal todo estaba calculado, no le gustaban las sorpresas y procuraba evitarlas siempre que podía. Es por esto que lo que en un principio le pareció la mejor de las ideas ya no le parecía tanto, ya no estaba segura de las certezas que le habían dejado los besos de corta rubia.

La llegada de su mejor amiga no había ayudado en nada, habían terminado molestas la una con la otra. Kat era una persona muy importante cuando de tomar decisiones se trataba, no tenía a nadie más con quien exponer lo que pensaba y sobre todo nadie más le hacia frente como ella. La noche anterior habían tenido diferencias, Kat pensaba que debía 'tomar al toro por los cuernos' y comenzar algo con Emma Swan, ella no estaba tan segura de ello, quería pensarlo bien antes de tomar cualquier decisión.

El peor momento de la discusión fue cuando Kat le dijo '¿Qué fue lo que te hizo el estúpido de Daniel, Regina? Eres una persona tan valiente, pero cuando se trata de tener una relación que dure más de una noche tienes el corazón más asustado y cobarde que he conocido nunca', sintió cómo sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo sabía perfectamente qué contestar pero iba a terminar lastimando a su amiga y no lo quería hacer, había dado media vuelta y se disponía a irse cuando Kat la tomó del brazo y le repitió la pregunta '¿Qué fue lo que pasó con Daniel, cariño?', una imagen, otra imagen, una más, su cabeza se inundó de recuerdos, Kat la sostuvo cuando estuvo a punto de caer por el mareo que de pronto le llegó. Su amiga la obligó a comer algo y no volvieron a tocar el tema. No le gustaba que la presionaran y Kat lo sabia perfectamente, así que se despidieron y la dejó sola, sola con sus recuerdos. Su reloj la sacó de su ensoñación, le indicaba que había terminado su rutina, estaba ya por llegar de vuelta a su casa, el tiempo había pasado demasiado rápido.

Eran cerca de las nueve de la mañana cuando estaba entrando a su oficina. Desde la noche anterior tenía la impresión de que su cabeza estaba en otro lado, se sentía extraña, no dejaba de pensar en todo lo que había hablado con Emma y en todo lo que no había hablado con Kat.

-Buenos días, Regina. ¿Qué tal tu mano?- Las puertas del elevador se habían abierto y su jefa atravesaba el vestíbulo en dirección a su oficina con una expresión difícil de descifrar.

-Buenos días, Ruby. Mucho mejor, gracias por preguntar. Estaré en mi oficina si necesitas algo.- No tenía ánimos de hablar con nadie.

-Regina, espera. Hay alguien esperándote en tu oficina.- Su jefa se detuvo y se giró hacia ella, parecía molesta, tenía terminantemente prohibido permitirle la entrada a su oficina a cualquier persona sin su consentimiento.- Le dije que no podía entrar pero ya sabes cómo es Emma.- La cara de su jefa cambió pero aún podía notar la molestia en su rostro.

-No te preocupes, Ruby. Yo me encargo de la señorita Swan.- Cerró los ojos y respiro profundo. No esperaba verla tan pronto. Con todo lo que tenía en la cabeza. Se giró hacia su asistente. -Que no vuelva a pasar, Ruby. No importa quien sea.-

No esperó la respuesta de su asistente. Entró en la oficina y lo que vio le aceleró el corazón. Emma no se había dado cuenta de que ya había llegado, llevaba su uniforme de policía, una coleta alta, estaba mirando por la ventana, en una mano llevaba un café y en la otra un tulipán rojo.

-¿Cómo lo supo?- Regina había entrado y cerraba la puerta tras ella. Se acercó al perchero y dejó su bolso y su abrigo. No miraba a Emma, seguía su rutina, ese día más que nunca necesitaba apegarse a su rutina.

-Tengo mis fuentes.- Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. La había extrañado, toda la noche había pensado en el momento de volver a verla. Llevarle un café era su mejor pretexto. Se veía preciosa, aunque se le notaba cansada o ¿Triste?

-Kat ¿Cierto?- Seguía sin mirar a la rubia. Se había sentado en el sofá que tenía, Emma estaba detrás de su escritorio, no tenía intenciones de acerarse demasiado, su cabeza se nublaba cuando la tenía demasiado cerca. -¿Sabe lo que significan?

-Me niego a revelar mi fuente.- Se alejó de la ventana y se dispuso a entregarle el café a la morena. -No sé que significan, no tuve mucho tiempo de investigar, llevo toda la mañana tratando de encontrar una florería abierta.- Le tendió el café y la flor. La morena le hizo un espacio y ella se sentó.

-Representan 'Amor verdadero'. Cada color tiene un significado diferente pero el rojo…- Le mostró el tulipán que tenía en la mano. -representa 'Amor verdadero'.- Dio un sorbo a su café.

-Entonces es la flor perfecta.- Miraba a la morena a los ojos. Estaba triste. -¿Está todo bien? ¿Cómo sigue tu mano?

-Todo bien, Swan. Mi mano y yo estamos perfectamente. Gracias por el café y gracias por la flor.- Una media sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Iba a ser un día muy complicado y sin embargo estar con Emma le daba un poco de paz.

-Moría por verte.- Se acercó y acarició la mejilla de la morena, que al sentir el contacto cerró los ojos. -Dime que no estás así por lo que pasó ayer, dime que no soy la causante de esa tristeza que tienes.- No le gustaba ver a Regina así, le asustaba pensar que se estaba arrepintiendo de lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

-Oh Emma, por supuesto que no es por ti.- Abrió lo ojos sorprendida por el comentario de la rubia. -Fue una noche difícil, muy difícil. Muchas cosas en las que pensar.- La rubia seguía acariciando su mejilla.

-¿Por qué a veces me llamas Emma, otras me llamas Swan y otras señorita Swan?- Regina la miró con una media sonrisa en el rostro. -Tengo una teoría pero no estoy segura, necesito confirmarla.- No era momento de preguntarle a la morena sobre lo que la tenía así, era momento de tratar de sacarle una sonrisa del rostro. No tenía mucho tiempo, tenía que volver a trabajar y necesitaba aprovechar cada segundo a su lado.

-¿Una teoría, eh? ¿Cuál es su teoría, Swan?- Emma siempre conseguía hacerla sonreír, conseguía hacerla olvidar. Dejó el café y la flor en la mesita, se giró y se recostó en las piernas de la rubia, no pudo evitarlo, le gustaba la cercanía de Emma, la miró a los ojos esperando la respuesta.

-Mmm… bueno… mi teoría es…- La mirada de Regina y ese gesto que tuvo de recostarse en sus piernas la había turbado un poco. Le encantaba esa complicidad que empezaba a darse entre ellas, la confianza que aparecía poco a poco, adoraba esas actitudes de la morena. Se imaginaba así, teniendo una relación con ella y yendo a visitarla en su tiempo libre. Carraspeó y sacudió un poco la cabeza. -Mi teoría es que tienes miedo, tienes miedo de lo que estás sintiendo, quieres mantenerme al margen. Tu primer barrera cuando de conocer a alguien se trata es que jamás les dejas llamarte por tu nombre y tú tampoco lo haces. Te mantienes a cierta distancia de las personas hasta que te demuestran que puedes confiar en ellos. Quieres mantenerme lejos, tienes mucho cuidado de no llamarme por mi nombre, ni de hablarme de tú pero luego ocurren momentos en los que te saco de quicio o te digo algo que te hace enamorarte de mí…- La morena soltó una carcajada y ahí estaba ese brillo en sus ojos, lo había visto cuando lograba que Regina olvidara todo y se concentrara en las tonterías que decía par hacerla reír. -¡No te rías! déjame terminar. Entonces no puedes evitar decirme Emma, pero el miedo regresa y vuelves a decirme Swan, aunque no te voy a mentir, me gusta cuando me dices Swan, sobre todo si estás molesta.- Le guiñó el ojo y sonrió.

-Tu teoría está completa y absolutamente equivocada, Swan.- Se le había dibujado una gran sonrisa, Emma la hacía olvidarse de todo, de sus pesadillas, de sus recuerdos, sólo pensaba en esa ridícula conversación. No podía creer cómo la rubia podía leerla con tanta facilidad.

-Estás preciosa cuando sonríes.- Acarició su mejilla de nuevo y pasó su pulgar por los labios de la morena. -No te arrepientas de lo que pasó, por favor.- Cerró los ojos al sentirse expuesta por la suplica. -Sé que aún tenemos muchas cosas que hablar, yo tengo muchas cosas que aclarar contigo aún.-

-Swan…-

-Merezco que me llames Emma, ¿Sabes? Déjame demostrártelo. Vamos a cenar y seguimos platicando.- Era hora de regresar a trabajar, tenía que irse pero no lo haría hasta que Regina aceptara salir con ella.

-¿Qué voy a hacer contigo, Swan?- Se tapó la cara con ambas manos. -Te lo dije ayer, estoy rota y hoy más que nunca estoy segura de eso. No tengo nada que darte. No tengo nada que ofrecer, ni a ti ni a nadie. No es el mejor momento, Emma.- Esto último lo dijo en apenas un susurro.

-Pues podrías decirme que sí y darme un beso de confirmación.- Regina se descubrió la cara y pudo ver su media sonrisa de nuevo. -Hoy es un día complicado para ti, eso es evidente, déjame iluminarlo un poco, ¡Anda!, que no te cuesta nada.

-¡Eres necia como pocas! Está bien, Swan. Dime dónde nos vemos y a qué hora.- Se levantó y se empezó a acomodar el cabello.

-Nada de eso, yo paso por ti y te llevo a casa. - No podía ocultar la sonrisa que se le había dibujado al escuchar a la morena. -Es una cita, aunque tú no quieras llamarlo así. Tengo que irme, ya me tomé demasiado tiempo. Paso por ti a las ocho.- Se había levantado y había seguido a la morena que se estaba arreglando en el espejo.

-No es una cita, Swan. Perfecto, nos vemos a las ocho.- Ya había terminado de acomodar su cabello pero estaba nerviosa, no quería girarse, podía ver las intensiones de la rubia a travez del espejo.

-Sí lo es.- Se acercó a la morena por la espalda, se estaban mirando por el espejo y le susurró al oído. -Sí no te giras para poder besarte como corresponde voy a tener que besar tus orejas y retomar lo que dejamos pendiente ayer y entonces sí que me van a despedir porque esta vez no creo que me pueda parar.-

Regina no contesto, sólo levantó la ceja, estaba retando a Emma a que se atreviera. La rubia sonrió y comenzó a morder el lóbulo de su oreja, mordía y succionaba, primero una y después la otra. Las cosas se estaban saliendo de control, Emma había comenzado a acariciar su espalda y después su vientre y continuaba besando su cuello, tenían que parar, era evidente que la rubia no lo haría así que fue ella quien se giró. Emma se alejó pero fue Regina quien la tomó de la cintura y la acercó a ella.

-Podría perder la cabeza por ti, Regina.- Fue un susurro. Tenía los ojos cerrados, había pegado su frente a la de la morena. Su respiración estaba acelerada. No era mentira lo que decía, podría perder la cabeza por ella. Estaba metida en su corazón, sus cuerpo despertaban todos sus sentidos, se le había vuelto una necesidad.

-Eso le dices a todas tus conquistas, Swan.- Entendía perfectamente las palabras de Emma porque ella se sentía igual. La rubia le generaba sensaciones que no había tenido nunca, pero no era solo físico, le gustaban las platicas que tenían, lo protectora que era la rubia con ella, Emma era un bonito lugar para estar y eso la aterraba,

-Me gusta cuando estás celosa.- Sonrió. Seguía sin abrir los ojos, su respiración estaba volviendo a la normalidad. -Pero está usted equivocada señorita Mills. Esta Emma ridículamente cursi, sólo sale a la luz con usted.- Abrió los ojos y se perdió en unos chocolate que ya la miraban. Estaba enamorada de esa complicada mujer. -Tengo que irme, bonita. Creo que ya me he quedado sin trabajo.- Se acercó y la beso. Sólo rozó sus labios. Fue un beso simple incluso un poco tímido. -Te veo en un rato. Piensa en mí.

-No estoy celosa, Emma. No conozco el sentimiento.- Se había puesto un poco seria, no le gustaba que sus sentimientos fueran tan transparentes para la rubia. Pero el beso si que la había desarmado.- Te veo en un rato. Andate con cuidado, por favor.-

-Ya conocí a la Regina enojada, a la Regina ejecutiva, a la Regina seductora, a la Regina celosa, pero definitivamente me quedo con la Regina que se preocupa por mí.- Le besó la nariz y se dirigió hacia la puerta. -Te veo en un rato.- Y se fue.

—

Su día no había sido tan complicado como esperaba, principalmente porque cuando estaba de mal humor como por arte de magia toda la oficina se enteraba y nadie se acercaba a ella a menos que fuera muy necesario. Ruby era la única que siempre estaba al pendiente de ella sin importar cuál fuera su humor. Había intentado varias veces que comiera algo, pero estaba nerviosa por lo cena con la rubia y lo único que consumió en el día fueron varios cafés y la mitad de una ensalada.

Su día no había sido nada productivo, había pasado toda la mañana pensando en Daniel, la conversación con Kat le había hecho recordarlo. Nunca le había confiado a nadie todo lo que había pasado con él, la única que lo supo muchos meses después y de manera fortuita fue su madre. La peor discusión que había tenido en su vida había sido con ella. Su mano también había salido lastimada en aquella ocasión. Daniel era el motivo por el cual la relación con su familia estaba tan deteriorada. Tenían muchos años distanciados. No podía dejar de pensar en lo mucho que había sufrido, ése había sido sin lugar a dudas su peor momento.

No tenía muchos días grises a lo largo de los años pero cuando estos llegaban procuraba pasarlos sola. No le gustaba que los demás vieran vulnerable, porque aunque todos pensaban que era mal humor en realidad era tristeza pura, disfrazada de mal humor. Kat llevaba toda el día intentando hablar con ella, no le contestaba las llamadas, ni a la oficina, ni al celular. No estaba molesta con ella pero no quería verla cuando se sentía tan débil, Kat la conocía tan bien que seguramente terminaría revelando lo que pasó y no quería hacerlo. Era su pesadilla y no quería compartirla con nadie.

Eran diez para las ocho cuando se preparó para salir, no quería que Emma subiera a buscarla. Nunca le había gustado hacer participe a los demás de su vida privada. Se despidió de su secretaria y tomó el elevador. Le bastó ver el carro de la rubia para que una mueca que no podía definirse bien se dibujara en el rostro. Se acercó a Emma, que estaba recargada en la puerta, esperándola.

-Podríamos ir en mi auto. No tenemos por qué arriesgar la vida.- Le gustaba molestar a la rubia. Pero la verdad era que tampoco tenía muchas ganas de subir al cacharro ese.

-Si vas a criticar a mi escarabajo, vas a tener que saludarme primero.- Se acercó a la morena y la beso, como si fuera algo normal, algo de todos los días. Podría acostumbrarme a esto, pensó. -Además es mi cita y es bajo mis términos, si quieres que vayamos en tu auto, tendrás que invitarme a una cita y lo haremos como tú quieras.-

-Si nos deja varadas te lo recordaré siempre, lo sabes, ¿No?.- Había cerrado los ojos por el beso pero en cuanto escucho la segunda frase de la rubia puso los ojos en blanco y se dispuso a subir al auto. Se sentía tan bien cuando tenía a Emma cerca. -Y no es una cita, Swan.

-Por supuesto que lo es.- Le abrió la puerta y espero a que subiera. Le encantaba esa morena testaruda.

Habían llegado al restaurante en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. La oficina de Regina estaba en el centro y el restaurante en el que Emma había pensado, estaba por la zona. Era muy pequeño y acogedor. Se prestaba para poder platicar por largas horas sin ser molestadas. No era muy conocido, al menos no tenía mucha publicidad, la gente llegaba a él de boca en boca, por meras recomendaciones.

El mesero se había acercado y había sido Emma la que había elegido el vino que tomarían.

Se quedaron unos minutos en silencio, no era un silencio incomodo era más bien el silencio que precede a las conversaciones importantes, ese silencio en el que se está meditando cuál es la mejor forma de comenzar, qué es lo que se quiere preguntar, se podrá tolerar la respuesta por muy dolorosa que sea, es el silencio que está empapado de miedo, de duda, de incertidumbre pero también de un poco de esperanza, esperanza de que las cosas saldrán mejor de lo que pensamos.

-Daría cualquier cosa por saber qué ronda por esa cabecita.- Emma fue la primera en hablar. Miraba a Regina directamente a los ojos.

-No es tan interesante, Swan.- Regina era muy buena evadiendo a las personas cuando intentaban saber más de ella, pero con Emma no era tan sencillo.

-Tengo miedo de que te estés arrepintiendo de lo que pasó ayer, de lo que pasó hoy.- Emma le buscaba la mirada.

-Pienso que ha sido un día especialmente complicado.- Cerró los ojos y suspiró. -Pero que esta cena lo mejoró bastante. No es que me esté arrepintiendo de nada, Emma.- Pudo ver el miedo en los ojos de la rubia.

-Pero… porque estoy segura que viene un enorme 'pero' por ahí.- Sonreía, pero no era más que una fachada, tenía miedo de lo que la morena le iba a decir.

-No hay ningún 'pero' escondido Emma, es sólo que creo que estamos llevando las cosas demasiado rápido. ¡Por Dios! hace dos días no nos dirigíamos la palabra y ahora me dices que quieres tener una relación conmigo.- Dio un sorbo a su copa. -No soy buena en las relaciones, ya te lo dije ayer. Además está la situación con Ingrid. Evidentemente te molesta, te molesta mucho que tenga una relación con ella y yo no estoy segura de querer dejarla, no estoy segura de nada.- Lo había dicho todo muy rápido, como si quisiera sacarlo todo de un tirón.

-Pero yo no te estoy pidiendo una relación, te estoy pidiendo que me dejes conocerte y que me conozcas.- De pronto, se dio cuenta de cuál era el problema. -¿Por qué tienes tanto miedo de conocerme, Regina?-

-No es que tenga miedo…- Su voz empezó a ser un susurro. Se sentía muy vulnerable. Había sido un día horrible. -Es sólo que aún no te conozco y has conseguido cosas que nadie había logrado. Todos tenemos una pasado ¿Sabes?, el mío ha sido complicado…- Cerró los ojos. -Muy complicado, Emma. Hoy precisamente he estado recordando momentos muy difíciles. No quiero volver a pasar por algo así, me gusta cómo va mi vida hoy.-

-¿Tienes miedo de que te rompa el corazón?- Había logrado que Regina le dijera algo de todo lo que rondaba en su cabeza pero sabía que había más.

-Tengo miedo de romper el tuyo, Emma. Soy capaz de hacerlo, sin ningún tipo de remordimiento, dejarte sin nada, ya lo he hecho, muchas veces. Si te digo que las relaciones no son lo mío es porque nunca he estado con alguien que me provoque querer tenerlas, no soy buena en ello.

-Tengo el presentimiento de que sólo una parte de todo lo que me has dicho es verdad.- Regina era un laberinto de verdades a medias.

-Emma…, por favor, no hagas todo esto más complicado.- Otro sorbo.

-Tienes miedo de que sea yo quien consiga hacerte cambiar de opinión. Por eso no me quieres cerca. Te da miedo enamorarte. Enamorarte de mí.- Podía ver el miedo en los ojos chocolate.

Había terminado su copa y lo que acababa de decirle Emma le había acelerado el corazón ¿Tenía miedo de enamorarse o es que ya estaba enamora de ella y es eso lo que le daba pavor? No sabía bien qué contestar porque ni ella tenía claro qué era lo que quería. Estaba tratando de aclarar sus ideas cuando escuchó su voz.

-¿Regina? ¡Hermanita! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-

 _ **...Continuará...**_

 **Aquí dejamos el capítulo. Espero les haya gustado. Espero sus comentarios.**

 **Saludos.**


	18. Tomar el riesgo o perder la oportunidad

**Hola,**

 **Les dejo por aquí el nuevo capítulo. Me gustó cómo quedó este, espero también sea de su agrado. Estoy super abierta a cualquier tipo de recomendación sobre lo que escribo. Muchas gracias a las que están, por estar y permanecer, por escribir, por seguir con la historia.**

 **Catwomen1974** **: Creo que no demoré tanto. Me da gusto que hayas disfrutado el anterior pero creo que éste está mejor. Espero sigas por aquí. Muchas gracias por leer y comentar. Saludos.**

 **nenagalonso** **: La señal de la televisión es sumamente traicionera, sobre todo cuando las cosas se ponen muy buenas, jaja qué risa con lo que me escribes. ¿De verdad? ¿Y tú eres la encargada de leerlo? Qué divertido así se desestresan un poco de la difícil vida laboral. Espero sigas por aquí y muchas gracias por escribirme y comentarme, mujer. Saludos :). Pd. Me gustó más este que el anterior, ya me dirás que piensas tú.**

 **mills1** **Según yo actualicé pronto ja, muchas gracias por seguirme leyendo y por comentarme, de verdad. Lo que pasó con Daniel fue complicado, además cuando a uno le rompe el corazón el primer amor queda medio tocado para siempre. Habrá que ver qué tiene que ver Regina con la situación de Daniel y el distanciamiento con su familia, no diré más. Espero que disfrutes este, saludos.**

 **jessica nolasco** **No lo oculta, sólo no lo comparte. Dicen por ahí que entre más intenso es el dolor mas privado es el duelo. Me da gusto que te haya gustado, este es un poquito más largo y la verdad es que a mí me gustó más, espero tú también lo disfrutes mucho. Muchas gracias por seguir por aquí, leyendo y escribiendo, sirve montones como aliciente. Saludos :).**

 **15marday** **La rubia es bonita, aunque quién sabe cuánto le dure la paciencia porque Regina de verdad es un hueso duro de roer. Cuando la traición fue profunda es difícil que se salga pronto de ella y sobre todo sin ningún trauma escondido por ahí. Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo, espero sigas disfrutando de la historia. Espero seguirte leyendo. Saludos.**

 **kykyo-chan** **Algo viene en este capítulo, a ver si te das una idea por dónde va la cosa. Espero sigas disfrutando de la historia. Gracias por seguir por aquí. Saludos.**

 **farren noroeli : Espero no haber tardado tanto para actualizar y sepas qué pasó en la dichosa cena. Regina no se lo ha dicho a Kat, supongo que Emma tendrá que hacer muchos méritos para conseguir sacarle algo a la morena. A mí me gustó más éste que el pasado, espero que tú también lo disfrutes. Muchas gracias por tus comentarios y por seguir por aquí. No dudes en decirme qué piensas. Saludos.**

 **LyzzEQ** **Llegarán mejores días, ya verás. Te prometo que tanta interrupción valdrá la pena. Regina es diferente a todos y aparte tiene el corazón muy roto, ha sido lastimada por personas muy cercanas, es por eso que no quiere confiar en nadie, tiene miedo de que la lastimen porque ya la lastimaron mucho. Emma es más atrevida, sabe que puede salir lastimada pero cree que a veces vale la pena tomar el riesgo, está segura de que Regina lo vale. Qué bueno que disfrutaste el anterior espero que el siguiente también te gusto, yo lo disfruté bastante. Muchas gracias por comentarme y por seguir aquí, leyendo. Saludos.**

 **sjl Ya estoy de regreso espero no haya sido muy larga la espera. No tienes nada que agradecer, al contrarío es sumamente importante para mí saber que hay alguien que le gusta lo que escribo. Fue malo lo que le pasó, pero Emma va a ser la solución para eso, lo único que me preocupa es la paciencia de Emma, pero bueno, gracias por seguir comentando y leyéndome. Saludos.**

 **Violetta9017** **Jajaja, qué bueno que te gusto. Ya me contarás que te pareció el siguiente. Saludos.**

 **Guest : Empezaste con un 'Hola' y desde ahí sabía que las cosas no estaban del todo bien. No te preocupes, no tienes que contestar si no tienes nada que decir o no tienes ánimos de hacerlo. Dices que casi todo es irrelevante ¿Qué es eso que hace posible el 'casi'? ¿Quién te quita lo que tenías? Perdona mira que siempre pregunto mucho.**

 **Es bonito. Mucho. ¿Escribes sólo para ti? Otra vez las preguntas. Escribir debe ser de los mejores oficios, ever. Qué suerte los que pueden vivir de eso.**

 **Concuerdo, la vida está llena de todo tipo de personas y aún así creo que hay personas que son diferentes al resto y también soy partidaria de que cuando uno se topa con ellas es capaz de separarlas del resto, están los que valen la pena, lo prometo. También me gusta el sarcasmo, acá le llamamos un poco 'dar cachetadas con guante blanco', pero bueno, eres buena en eso, supongo que la vida también te ha enseñado a responder de esa forma ¿No? ¿Malvada? me gustaría ver eso, qué tan malvada puedes ser.**

 **Los fantasmas están por todos lados, creo que nadie puede ser y sentirse seguro todo el tiempo, lo importante es salir cuando los miedo llegaron, porque están los que llegan para quedarse. Siempre habrá un nuevo tren, aunque no te lleve al mismo lugar o inclusive se puede caminar y disfrutar el camino, eso hago yo, porque yo de verdad adoro caminar. Regularmente no soy tan positiva pero supongo que no me gusta leerte negativa, (más de lo normal). Te soy honesta, pensé que ya no escribirías, era un presentimiento extraño, soy muy sensorial en esas cosas, y sentía raro el asunto. Es difícil cuando tengo que sacar un capitulo nuevo para saber de ti. Pero la vida no es fácil, nunca lo es.**

 **La mayoría de las veces uno va por la vida escuchando lo que quiere escuchar o dandole el sentido que uno quiere darle a las cosas aunque este no tenga nada que ver con la realidad. Son contadas las personas capaces no sólo de escuchar todo lo que el otro tiene que decir sino también de comprenderlo y actuar conforme a ello. Cuando uno está enamorado la cabeza no te funciona bien, para eso están las amigas para abrirle a uno los ojos. Difiero. El miedo perturba a todos, hasta el más valiente, que al final de cuentas lo es porque es capaz de sobreponerse. Saludos.**

 **ElaQueen** **Jaja ya sé por qué lo dices y no va por ahí. ¡Promesa! (mano en el corazón y toda la cosa). Aunque espero que sí sea interesante, explorar lo miedos, digo.**

 **¿Sabes cómo se puede saber la diferencia entre alguien que lee y alguien que lee mucho? El que lee mucho no tiene libro favorito, no podría tenerlo, es imposible cuando se ha tenido la fortuna de disfrutar libros realmente buenos. Yo tampoco tengo uno favorito. Pero me gustan mucho las novelas. Buscaré algo de ella, sin duda y ya te contaré.**

 **Me gustaron los primeros capítulos pero no se vale abandonar los que ya tienes empezados ¡eh!, soy muy fan de 'Siempre fue domingo' así que no me puedes dejar así. De todas formas leo lo que escribes así que supongo que me aguanto.**

 **Yo también te acompaño. Saludos.**

 **CAPITULO XVIII TOMAR EL RIESGO O PERDER LA OPORTUNIDAD.**

-¿Regina? ¡Hermanita! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-

-Zelena.- Susurró. En cuanto escuchó su voz cerró los ojos y empezó a masajearse las sienes. Hacía mucho tiempo que no hablaba con ella, trece años para ser exacta, sabía perfectamente cuanto tiempo había pasado porque ese año dejó de frecuentar a su familia entera.

-Regina. No puedo creer que estés aquí.- Se acercó a la morena para abrazarla, ella no le devolvió el abrazo. Su relación había cambiado, de haber sido muy cercanas habían pasado a perfectas desconocidas.- Tanto tiempo, hermanita. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que nos vimos?- Lo sabía perfectamente, no había podido olvidar ese día. Se había equivocado, había lastimado a su hermana, intentó disculparse con la morena pero ella simplemente se había alejado. Desde la discusión que había tenido con su mamá no había vuelto a verla. Se habían enterado que tenía una editorial, lo había hecho ella sola, le habían ofrecido su ayuda pero evidentemente no había aceptado nada, su hermana podía ser realmente testaruda cuando se lo proponía. A través de los años habían intentado acercarse a ella pero Regina jamás les había devuelto las llamadas y mucho menos asistido a sus invitaciones. La extrañaba, Regina era una persona, que en definitiva, se hacia extrañar cuando no se le tenia cerca.

-Hace trece años, Zelena.- Jamás iba a poder olvidar la fecha. Estaba incomoda. Podía sentir la mirada de la rubia. -Te presento a Emma Swan, Emma ella es mi hermana, Zelena.

-Mucho gusto.- La rubia se había levantado para saludarla. -No sabía que tenías una hermana, Regina.- Estaba sorprendida. La verdad era que nunca se había puesto a pensar en la familia de la morena, sabia muy pocas cosas de ella. Regina era muy reservada y no revelaba prácticamente nada de ella. Pero además de todo eso se le notaba sumamente incomoda con el hecho de que su hermana estuviera ahí, lo cual era aún más extraño.

-Regina nunca habla de nosotras, Emma. Somos un tema prohibido para ella.- Sabía que su hermana se molestaría por el comentario pero nunca había tenido filtro al decir las cosas, las decía tal y como las pensaba.

-Zelena, por favor, no es el momento.- Lo dijo muy tranquila pero su en su tono venía escondida una amenaza. Eso era una de las cosas que desde siempre le habían molestado de su hermana, solía ser muy imprudente con sus comentarios, aunque la verdad es que pocas veces lo hacía con mala intención. -Nosotros estábamos por irnos.- Emma la volvía a mirar con una cara desencajada.

-Venga, Regina, no digas tonterías. Supongo que no lo sabías, porque en ese caso no estarías aquí, pero es el restaurante de mi marido, Robin, ¿Recuerdas? la boda a la que te invité y que tú amablemente mandaste decir con tu secretaria que estabas ocupada ese fin de semana, pero que, sin embargo, mandaste un bonito regalo de bodas.- Era un reclamo, le había dolido mucho que la morena no hubiera acudido a su boda. Había pensado que era la ocasión perfecta para hacer las pases con su hermana., se había equivocado.

Sabía que se merecía el trato de la morena, había cometido un error, un error grave y conociendo a su hermana era algo que no le perdonaría jamás. Pero ella siempre había buscado la manera de enterarse de la vida de la morena, era su hermana menor y la quería mucho, se había enterado por mera coincidencia que había salido con Ingrid, Ingrid era hermana de su cuñada, se había dado cuenta cuando un día en una reunión había visto una fotografía de Regina, Ingrid y un grupo de amigos. Desde ese momento hizo todo lo que pudo por saber cuál era la relación que tenían con su hermana, nunca le había conocido una novia formal, únicamente amores de una noche, pero cuando conoció a la rubia se dio cuenta de por qué su hermana había decidido estar con ella, eran muy parecidas en muchos aspectos, además de ser muy hermosa y después de conocerla se dio cuenta de lo inteligente que era.

Había conseguido hacerse amiga de ella y así se había enterado que habían terminado hacia ya un tiempo, ella era la única persona por medio de la cual podía conseguir información de la morena, así que desde ese momento no hubo más información de su hermana. Hasta que Ingrid le contó que estaban saliendo de nuevo, entonces, comenzó a saber de nuevo de su hermana.

-No lo sabía, pero la verdad es que íbamos de salida, Zelena.- Había momentos en los que extrañaba a su hermana, había sido su confidente durante mucho tiempo.

-No tienes que irte, Regina. Pero como ya conozco lo testaruda que puedes llegar a ser, vete. Me dio mucho gusto verte.- Se dio media vuelta, bastante dolida por la actitud de su hermana con ella, pero de pronto se giró. -Salúdame a Ingrid.- La morena había volteado a ver a la rubia con la que estaba cenando por un segundo cuando mencionó a Ingrid. Algo pasaba entre ellas, a pesar del de no ver a su hermana por años conocía perfectamente a Regina. -Es hermana de mi cuñada. Me enteré por pura casualidad de lo de ustedes.- Era evidente que estaba incomodando no sólo a su hermana sino también a la rubia a la cual se la había borrado al sonrisa del rostro. Quizo ir más allá y añadió. -Es una buena mujer, Regina, no la dejes ir. Ella te adora.- Definitivamente algo pasaba entre ellas, Regina había vuelto a fijar su mirada en Emma y después en ella, evidentemente molesta por el comentario.

-No necesito tus consejos, Zelena. Ya no. Y haz favor de no meterte en mis asuntos, por lo menos esta vez, déjame en paz.- Se dio media vuelta, tomó su bolsa y sacó varios billetes de su cartera y los dejó sobre la mesa. No habían pedido prácticamente nada, pero aún así dejó bastante dinero. Tomó a Emma de la mano y salió con paso decidido. Le iba a tener que explicar a Emma porque diablos habían salido así, tan de pronto. Era evidente la molestia de la rubia con la sola mención de Ingrid, odiaba dar explicaciones y otra vez las iba a tener que dar.

El silencio reinaba entre las dos, habían pedido el carro al valet. Cada una estaba inmersa en sus propios pensamientos. Regina podía notar la molestia de Emma cuando su hermana había mencionado a Ingrid y al hecho de que estaba saliendo con ella, desde entonces no había dicho nada, quería explicarle pero qué podía decirle, había sido honesta con ella, Emma lo sabía. La rubia por otro lado estaba celosa, en toda la extensión de la palabra, le había molestado mucho lo que había dicho la hermana de Regina, principalmente porque era verdad, Regina estaba saliendo con esa mujer, además la mortificaba mucho que la mujer en cuestión fuera alguien que realmente valiera la pena. La morena hablaba maravillas de ella y ahora resultaba que su hermana también creía que era perfecta para Regina, no lo había dicho pero era evidente que eso pensaba, habría sido más fácil odiar a alguien que sabes que no lo conviene a la persona de la que estas enamorada, pero cuando sabes que esa persona también podría hacerla feliz, pues las cosas cambian.

-Daría lo que fuera por saber qué ronda por esa cabecita.- Le había dicho las mismas palabras que Emma había utilizado con ella. Le dedicó una media sonrisa a la rubia que le devolvió una mirada triste.

-¡Hey! No copies mi frases.- Le sonrió a la morena. -Nada, Regina, no pienso en nada.- Esa mujer le sonreía y le hacía olvidarse de las cosas. Si no funcionaba con ella, si al final de todo no podía conseguir que se arriesgara o en su defecto escogía a Ingrid, iba a salir realmente lastimada de ello, terminaría con el corazón más roto que nunca. -No sabía que tenías una hermana.-

-Hay muchas cosas de mí que no sabes, Swan.- Se había puesto a la defensiva, era ya una constante cuando alguien le preguntaba cosas de su vida personal. Cruzó los brazos y comenzó a mirarse sus zapatos.

-Puedes confiar en mí o podrías intentarlo.- Miró a la morena que había levantado la mirada al escucharla, pero no contestó. -O supongo que no.- Le molestaba la actitud de Regina, de pronto se cerraba en banda y no había forma de hacerla decir nada. -Te llevo a tu casa.- Habían traído ya su escarabajo amarillo. Le abrió la puerta a la morena y se montó ella por su parte.

-¿Siempre eres así, cuando no consigues lo que quieres, claudicas?- Había buscado la mirada de la rubia pero esta estaba molesta y la ignoraba. Era evidente que lo que a Emma le había molestado era lo que había dicho Zelena, su humor era diferente desde la interrupción y la verdad era que su estado de ánimo tampoco ayudaba en nada. No quería ir a su casa sin arreglar las cosas pero tampoco podía forzar a Emma a nada, no estaba acostumbrada a rogar. -Puedo tomar taxi, no te preocupes, déjame aquí.

-No, sólo cuando no me dan motivos para seguir intentando. No me das nada, Regina. Pareciera que te estoy forzando a hacer las cosas y te juro que no es esa mi intención.- Odiaba sentirse tan vulnerable cuando tenía a la morena cerca. -Y ya te dije que te llevo a tu casa.- Pasaron unos minutos en silencio hasta que Regina comenzó a hablar.

-Zelena es mi hermana, es mayor que yo por tan solo dos años, no tengo más hermanos. Mi padre falleció hace mucho tiempo, no tengo relación con mi hermana ni con mi madre. La única familia que tengo es Kat. No preguntes la razón del distanciamiento porque no te la voy a decir. Es lo que tengo, por ahora.- Había dicho todo muy rápido y no estaba segura de que Emma le hubiera entendido.

-Me basta, por ahora.- Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Entrelazó sus dedos con los de la morena. -Yo soy Emma.- Regina se giro con una sonrisa y levantó una ceja como diciendo que 'eso ya lo sabía'. -¡Tranquila! hay más. No conozco a mi familia, me abandonan a la orilla de la carretera cuando era apenas un bebé. Estuve en muchas casa de acogida pero no me quedé nunca en ninguna. Elsa es mi familia, es la hermana que nunca tuve, le debo muchísimas cosas. Ella me ayudó cuando nadie más lo hizo. Te toca.- Para ella había iniciado un juego en el que cada una iba revelando algo de si misma. Le sonrió a la morena.

-Lo que te dije no era para iniciar un intercambio de información, Swan.- Había levantado una ceja mientras miraba la perfecta sonrisa de Emma y el brillo en sus ojos. No podía resistirse a esos ojos. -Tengo un caballo. Cuando tengo un día muy pesado o muy malo, suelo ir al hípico a montar. Es mi lugar preferido.-

-Ves, no te cuesta nada.- Se llevó la mano de la morena, que aún tenía entrelazada, a los labios y la besó. -Mmmm déjame ver. ¿Conoces el mirador de la ciudad?- Se giró y la morena asintió a modo de respuesta. -Bueno pues es mi lugar preferido, tiene la misma función que el hípico para ti, sólo que cuando voy suelo llevar cerveza, me gusta mucho mirar los atardeceres así que suelo ir por la tarde, pero si el día fue muy malo, no importa la hora siempre termino ahí. Vas.

-Me encanta cocinar, me relaja mucho, y la verdad es que soy bastante buena en ello. Mi especialidad es la lasaña y los pasteles de manzana.- Se había ido la sensación de enojo que se había apoderado de ella cuando escuchó a su hermana, Emma tenía ese efecto en ella, le hacía olvidarse de las cosas y disfrutar el momento que estaba viviendo, le daba paz, esa paz que había estado buscando por mucho años y que no había conseguido completamente. Por supuesto que eso era cuando las cosas con la rubia estaban bien porque cuando no era así, el vacío que sentía era inmenso y muy difícil de tolerar. Eran luz y obscuridad.

-Me robé el escarabajo.- La morena se giró con una sonrisa en el rostro como diciendo 'No es verdad'. -¡Es cierto! Podrás preguntárselo a Elsa cuando la conozcas formalmente. Déjame explicarte, robé el escarabajo cuando era joven, después me enteré que la policía lo decomisó, resulta que le robé a un ladrón, cuando salí y conocí a Elsa, nos volvimos muy cercanas y le conté de él- Regina había alzado la ceja y su expresión de pronto se había vuelto sería. Definitivamente aún no olvidaba lo que había pasado con Elsa. -Y ella lo compró, es decir, el departamento lo puso en una subasta y ella lo compró por mí, cuando pude juntar algo de dinero se lo pagué.-

-¿Cercanas?- La morena puso los ojos en blanco. -Esa amiga tuya resultó ser todo un ángel de la guarda para ti, ¿No, Swan?- Las palabras habían salido antes de que pudiera detenerlas. Eso también era algo nuevo con Emma, no podía controlar sus sentimientos cuando la tenía cerca, no importa cuáles fuera, celos, enojo, cariño, tristeza, todo salían a flor de piel y eso la hacía sentir sumamente vulnerable.

-Iuuuu, no ese tipo de 'cercanas'.- Había hecho una mueca de desagrado, se había imaginado con su amiga en una situación bastante romántica. -Elsa y yo no tenemos ese tipo de relación, ahora por tu culpa no podré sacar esta imagen de mi cabeza. Regina comenzó a reír, se giró y vio la luz en sus ojos, la depresión sería profunda si no conseguía que la morena le diera una oportunidad. -¡No te burles!, es la verdad. Además de todo lo que te dije es lo único que s ese quedó

-Se me hizo extraño, es todo, Swan. Además después de ver la cara que pusiste comienzo a creer que quizá no tengas nada con esa mujer.- La cara de rubia había sido casi de repulsión al pensar que algo asó podría pasar, quizá, Emma estuviera diciendo la verdad sobre Elsa, quizá, Emma no mentía. Como le gustaría creer en ella. -Estuve en la cárcel.- La rubia la miró con una expresión divertida. Puso los ojos en blanco. -Evidentemente no cometí un robo como tú, Swan. Sólo estuve unas horas pero supongo que también cuenta, tomé unas copas de más y un policía me detuvo, por mas que le expliqué que estaba perfectamente para manejar, no quizo hacerme caso y terminé en la cárcel. Fue Kat quien me sacó, aún cuando tiene ganas de molestarme, me lo recuerda.-

-Bueno entonces somos ex-convictas, ahora no me siento tan mal al respecto.- Se le dibujó. una gran sonrisa en el rostro. -Llegamos.- Se estacionó en la cera de enfrente, detrás de un mercedes blanco, muy parecido al que tenía la morena. Había manejado lo más lento que pudo esperando que Regina le dijera que no quería que la llevara a su casa, que quería que fueran a otro lado a seguir platicando.

-Pensé que no lo haríamos nunca. Mira que nunca te había visto manejar tan lento, Swan.- Se soltó de la mano de la rubia y le sonrió. ¡Dios! qué bonitos ojos tenía. -Puedes pasar si quieres, Swan. Digo, al final de cuentas por mi culpa no tuvimos oportunidad de cenar y yo puedo preparar algo rápido, para las dos.- Estaba nerviosa, intentaba ocultarlo pero toda la seguridad que tenía se esfumó mientras esperaba la respuesta de Emma.

-Está bien, pero yo me encargo del postre, digamos que el mix de palomitas, cacahuates y frituras es mi especialidad.-Le guiñó un ojo a la morena que la miraba con una mueca en el rostro. Sonreía, no podía evitar hacerlo cuando la tenía cerca. Adoraba pasar tiempo con ella. Abrió la puerta y salió.

-¿Mix de frituras? Eso no puede considerarse como postre, Swan.- La miraba en busca de una señal de que la rubia le estaba gastando una broma. -Además que te hace pensar que en mi casa tengo ¿Palomitas? ¿Cacahuates?- Una sonrisa se le dibujó en el rostro de sólo pensarlo.

-¿Qué persona, en su sano juicio, no tendría palomitas y cacahuates en su casa?- Miraba a Regina, seria, como si de verdad no pudiera entender que alguien no consumiera esos alimentos. -Entonces, ¿Qué comes cuando ves una película?-

-Pues no como cuando veo películas, Swan. Cuando veo películas sólo veo las películas, quizá con un café o algo de beber.- Se estaba poniendo a la defensiva al ver la mirada de Emma sobre ella.

-Tengo tantas cosas que enseñarte, Regina.- Caminaba junto a la morena. -Menos mal que me conociste para ensenarte todo lo bueno de la vida.- Estaban a punto de llegar a la puerta de la mansión cuando miró hacia el frente y se le fue la sonrisa. Se giró hacia Regina y vio que ella también estaba sorprendida.

-¿Ingrid? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- No quería ser grosera pero de verdad no se esperaba verla en su casa, habían estado hablando por teléfono pero se había negado a todas sus invitaciones .

-Regina. Pasé a visitarte, quería verte. ¡Dios! ¿Qué te pasó en la mano? ¿Estás bien?- Se había acercado a la morena y le había tomado la mano para revisarla. Le había descolocado un poco la forma en que Regina la había recibido. No pensó que fuera a llegar acompañada, mucho menos con una sonrisa de ese tamaño en el rostro, era difícil verla sonreír tan genuinamente. Tenía menos de diez minutos tocando, estaba a punto de irse cuando vio el carro amarillo estacionarse justo detrás de su Mercedes, jamás pensó que Regina bajaría de él. Otra vez esa rubia estaba con ella, había algo entre ellas eso era evidente. Los celos se le subieron a la cabeza. Ese también hacia sido un problema entre ellas, celaba mucho a Regina, pero es que, cómo no tenerlos con una mujer como ella, hace que las personas se giren a verla donde quiera que va, es preciosa, en toda la extensión de la palabra.

-Estoy bien, fue un accidente en la oficina. No esperaba verte por aquí.- Empezaba a sentirse incomoda, no había visto a Emma pero podía imaginar perfectamente la expresión que tendría. -Ya te había presentando a Emma, una escritora de la editorial.- Desde el momento en que lo dijo supo que se había equivocado, otra vez le estaba dando explicaciones a Ingrid de qué era Emma, pudo sentir la mirada de la rubia.

-Buenas noches, Emma.- Ese saludo había sido mucho más frío que el que le había dado cuando se conocieron.

-Buenas noches.- En esta ocasión no se habían dado la mano. No podía creer lo que Regina había dicho. Sentía la mirada de Regina, estaba realmente molesta con ella. -Yo me retiro. Las dejo ponerse al día.- Nos vemos luego. No se lo dijo a nadie en especial. El tono hacía evidente su molestia. Se dio media vuelta y caminó hacia el escarabajo.

-Emma, Emma, ¡Emma!- Había empezado con apenas un susurro. No quería gritar porque no le gustaba dar espectáculos. No se había movido de su lugar. Quería seguir a la rubia pero su orgullo no se lo permitía. Ella ni siquiera se giró. Sintió un vacío en el cuerpo. Qué difícil es querer mucho.

-¿Regina? ¿Interrumpí algo? No era mi intención hacerlo, estaba preocupada porque no me regresabas las llamadas. Lo siento mucho. Me voy para que puedas ir tras ella y hablarle.- Definitivamente había algo entre ellas. Estaba celosa y molesta porque no sabía en qué momento habían empezado algo.

-No te preocupes, Ingrid, no pasa nada. Mañana tendré oportunidad de hablar con ella. ¿Quieres pasar?- No tenía mucho ánimo de hablar con Ingrid, estaba cansada, había sido un día realmente malo. No podía creer lo infantil que podía ser Emma a veces. No era su culpa que Ingrid se apareciera así en su casa, ya eran dos ocaciones en las que no le dejaba explicarse qué pasaba.

-No quiero molestar, Regina. Te ves muy cansada, ¿Segura que estás bien?- Se veía cansada y triste, no era buena señal. Las veces que Regina había estado triste cuando estaban juntas se volvía muy solitaria y se refugiaba en el trabajo, era casi imposible verla por unos días incluso semanas. No entendía por qué diablos seguía preocupándose tanto por ella cuando ya tenía mucho que habían terminado.

-Estoy bien, Ingrid.- No estaba de humor para pequeñas charlas. La situación con Emma había empeorado su estado de ánimo en segundos. Comenzó a darse masaje en las sienes. Odiaba dar explicaciones, de cualquier tipo y sin embargo estaba deseosa de dársela a Emma.

-Quería salir contigo, ya sé que te has estado negado, pero la verdad es que no entiendo por qué Regina. ¿Hice algo que te molestara o incomodara? - Empezaba a ponerse nerviosa, tenía miedo de la respuesta.

-Discúlpame, Ingrid. No he sido completamente honesta contigo y sí tienes razón tenemos que hablar. Cuanto antes, mejor. ¿Qué te parece si mañana vamos a comer? Conozco un restaurante muy bueno de comida japonesa, tu favorita.- Le gustaba verse en los ojos de la rubia, tenía un efecto tranquilizador en ella.

-Perfecto.- La sonrisa se le dibujo en el rostro. -¿Paso por ti?- Se había acercado a Regina.

-Mejor nos encontramos ahí. Busco la dirección y te la mando en un mensaje.- Trataba de ser lo más cordial con ella. Quería que su día terminara. Necesitaba un buen baño.

-Está bien.- Ingrid se alejó por inercia. Era extraño que Regina no la dejara ir por ella. -Espero tu mensaje, Gina. Cuídate de esa mano por favor. Nos vemos mañana.- Se comenzó a alejar cuando la voz de Regina la hizo girarse.

-Ingrid no seas ridícula. No pasa nada porque un día cada quien llegue en su carro. - Se acercó a la rubia y le dio un beso en cada mejilla. -Cómo te vas a ir sin despedirte de mí. Ha sido un día difícil, Ingrid. Pero nada que no pueda solucionarse con un buen baño. Así que maneja con cuidado y avísame cuando llegues.- Le sonrió a la rubia cuando de pronto recordó algo. -Por cierto, tengo entendido que tuviste el placer de conocer a mi querida hermana, Zelena, por favor, no le cuentes nada de lo que sucede en mi vida, por favor.

-¿Zelena es tu hermana?- Se sorprendió al ver a Regina asentir. -No lo sabía, Gina. Por supuesto, que de mi boca no vuelve a salir nada más.- Estaba apenada, no recordaba que le había contado a Zelene, pero seguramente la morena se había molestado por eso. Sabía que Regina estaba distanciada de su familia pero nunca supo el porqué. -Discúlpame si algún comentario te ocasionó algún problema. Nunca fue mi intensión.

-No pasa nada.- La rubia había comenzado a divagar. La tomó de las manos y la hizo mirarla a los ojos. -No pasa nada. Tranquila. Sólo que no vuelva a ocurrir.- Le sonrió. -No olvides avisarme. Descansa. Te veo mañana.- La media sonrisa de Ingrid la tranquilizó un poco. Se giró y entró en su casa.

A penas entró la paz que le había dado Ingrid se esfumó. Emma ocupó cada espacio de su mente, no podía creer lo necia que podía ser, es que era casi como salir con una niño, bueno en realidad no estaban saliendo ni nada por el estilo, pero en caso de hacerlo no estaba segura de poder tolerar ese tipo de arranques, al final de cuentas eran adultos que podían perfectamente hablar de sus malentendidos.

Había intentado servirse una copa pero no podía dejar de refunfuñar por la actitud que estaba teniendo la rubia con respecto a Ingrid, ella no le había mentido, desde un principio le había dicho cómo estaban las cosas y aún así Emma había decidido no hablar del tema como si así fuera a desaparecer. Ingrid era muy importante y se rehusaba a alejarse de ella por un tema de celos por parte de Emma, aunque quién estaba hablando de tener que dejar de ver a alguien, aún no tenía nada con Emma. Lo mejor era esperar, esperar para ver cómo se solucionaban las cosas.

Quizá la forma en la que había presentado a Emma no había sido la mejor, lo reconocía, pero es que se puso nerviosa de tener a las dos, de pronto estaba frente a Ingrid, luego de dejar de verla por cerca de dos semanas, evidentemente algo había sentido, no era como si la rubia le fuera indiferente. Pero Emma era tan testaruda que no se podía poner a pensar un poco en eso. Necesitaba verla, necesitaba verla antes de que las cosas se salieran de controla como había ocurrido unas semanas anteriores y terminara sin dirigirse la palabra por semanas o peor aún, meses. Miró su reloj, no era aún muy tarde para buscarla en su casa, pero es que ni siquiera sabía donde vivía, podría llamar a Ruby, seguro ella tenía en su correo la información. Odiaba que los demás se enteraran de sus cosas, su cabeza iba a mil por hora, tratando de encontrar la forma de saber la dirección de la rubia. La respuesta le cayó de pronto. Tomó su celular y pidió un taxi, sabía exactamente donde estaría la rubia.

Después de esperar cinco minutos al taxi y pasar por unas cervezas a una tienda de conveniencia. Llegaron. Desde que iban acercando divisó el escarabajo, le indico al taxista que la dejara a una distancia prudente para que pudiera llegar caminando. En realidad quería calmar un poco su corazón, no era de las personas que hacían ese tipo de cosas, Emma estaba cambiando su mundo, lo estaba poniendo de cabeza. Se dio cuenta que la rubia estaba sentaba en el techo de su escarabajo, tenía una cerveza a un lado, miraba la ciudad. Se acercó lo suficiente para que Emma pudiera escucharla.

-Así que éste es el famoso mirador para los días tristes.

 ** _...Continuará..._**

 **Hasta aquí lo dejamos por ahora. Espero lo hayan disfrutado.**

 **Saludos.**


	19. Let it hurt then let it go

**Hola:**

 **No me gustan los pretextos así que no daré ninguno, sólo que lamento haberlas tenido esperando tanto tiempo, lo siento. Les agradezco que sigan por aquí, dandole refresh para ver si hay algo nuevo, gracias por permanecer. Espero sea de su agrado.**

 **LyzzEQ:** **Qué bueno que te gustó, el siguiente será uno complicado. Creo que Emma está dispuesta a arriesgarse con tal de llevarse el premio mayor y sin embargo creo que Regina no quiere, ella si esta muerta de miedo. Porque la vida es así, nunca te pone fácil el amor, si no qué chiste ja, el plan de las películas sonaba fantástico pero ya tendrán toda la vida para llevarlo a cabo, o no. Tienes razón en eso, Emma si que tiene miedo de no ser lo suficientemente importante para Regina para cuando llegue el tiempo de tomar una decisión. En las relaciones uno tiene que ceder un poquito porque si sólo uno es el da, termina por cansarse. Gracias por comentarme, me gusta mucho cómo vas analizando la historia. Y Espero disfrutes el siguiente. Saludos.**

 **Catwomen1974:** **Y la paciencia no crece en los arboles, muchos no tenemos ni tantita ja. Yo me relajaría con una buena botella de whisky, mi preferida acá entre nos. Justo lo comentaba arriba, si uno da siempre y el otro no pone nada, termina por cansarse y dejarlo. Gracias por leerme y comentarme, espero el siguiente sea de tu agrado. Saludos.**

 **mills1** **Te prometo que en determinado momento lo vas a saber :). Tardé más que nunca en actualizar pero espero valga la pena. A veces la gratitud por alguien puede más que el amor, sobre todo cuando no se tiene el valor de reconocer este último. Gracias por seguir por aquí, por leerme y comentarme. Espero disfrutes el siguiente. Saludos.**

 **farren norieli : Muchas gracias, qué gusto que te haya gustado. Regina está muerta de miedo, no todos son tan valientes como la rubia o al menos no todos lo son tanto como para reconocer lo que sienten aún cuando puedan salir lastimados. Tienes razón, si yo fuera Emma ya hubiera reventado en más de una** **ocasión, veamos qué pasa en este capítulo. Zelena más que darle celos a Emma quería ver la reacción de su hermana, creyó darse cuenta de algo pero necesitaba corroborar. Daniel es mi última carta, tendrás que esperar un poco, pero lo segundo si que te lo concedo. Jajaja 'mándala de vacaciones' es buena idea, aunque yo me preocuparía más por los fantasmas de Regina que por las intenciones de Ingrid. Ay Kat. Gracias por permanecer, por preocuparte, por expresármelo. Estoy bien pero he estado mejor. Gracias también por leer y comentar. Aquí seguimos, no te dejaré con la duda. Terminaré la historia. Espero disfrutes el siguiente, Saludos.**

 **jessica nolasco :** **Lamento mucho haberte dejado ansiosa y que hayas tenido que esperar tanto tiempo (si es que aún sigues por aquí), Zelena seguirá en la historia, pero más que nada para revelar el secreto de Regina, no te digo más. Exacto, la vida no es tan fácil, el conocer a alguien no te hace olvidar tu pasado, ni desaparecer los recuerdos y sobre todo el cariño que se profesó. Estoy de acuerdo, pero no todos son tan valientes como para reconocerlo, por eso unos encuentran al amor de su vida y otros no. Abrazo de regreso, tardé bastante en actualizar pero espero que haya valido la pena. Éste será muy obscuro. Gracias por continuar y leer y comentar. Aquí sigo. Saludos.**

 **kykyo-chan** **Regina es una cobarde según leo en muchos comentarios y creo que por este capítulo la terminaran odiando. Tienes razón el momento más incomodo pero a veces eso necesita uno para tomar decisiones.** **Gracias por leerme, espero disfrutes este. Saludos.**

 **LoreLane:** **Muchas gracias. Qué gusto que la estés disfrutando, espero el siguiente tambien sea de tus grado aunque honestamente creo que odiaras a Regina. Yo también sufro con Emma pero dicen que vale la pena luchar por lo que vale la pena tener. El que quiera azul celeste que le cueste jaja. Tardé bastante en actualizar pero espero disfrutes el capítulo y lamento decirte que el final también te deja en suspenso pero espero ponerme las pilas y actualizar más pronto. Gracias a ti por leerme y decirte a comentarme. Saludos.**

 **15marday:** **Zelena es 'dark and twisted' ja, era más bien ganas de corroborar algo que de joder a Regina, pero estoy de acuerdo en que no son formas. Ingrid no se deja, supongo que sabe que vale la pena luchar por lo que vale la pena tener, tendrá que ser Regina la que le ponga un alto para que ella finalmente las deje en paz. Es un estira y afloja permanente, hasta que una de las dos simplemente deje de buscar y después la otra de esperar. Regina pone un poco de su parte, ya veremos si es suficiente. Gracias por estar desde el principio y por continuar, espero disfrutes el siguiente aunque creo que nadie lo hará. Gracias por leer. Saludos.**

 **ElaQueen:** **Pero es que así somos todos, aunque es verdad que unos mucho más que otros.**

 **Emma es linda, valiente, lucha por lo que quiere, es luz y pues Regina es obscuridad. ¡Es que son mujeres! y nos cuesta centrarnos, más cuando parece que la vida no está poniendo de su parte.**

 **Da para mucho, hasta que una se canse, porque regularmente eso pasa, una se cansa de dar mucho y la otra es demasiado cobarde para buscar, para intentar una vez más.**

 **Pues date un poco de tiempo mujer, hazlo por las que te seguimos, ¡Anda! De eso ya paso bastante y supongo que no te arreglaron la laptop. Escribir te desenreda nudos que a veces uno trae en el alma, no seas tan malvada o por lo menos dales un poquito de calma entre tormenta y tormenta.**

 **Yo tengo muchas pero sin lugar a dudas leer es de mi top tres.**

 **Ash, esta algo retorcido, no estoy segura de que puedas imaginarlo pero también escribes y a lo mejor se nos ocurren cosas similares, no lo sé pero ¡no lo digas! guárdatelo y ya me dirás al final si era lo que pensabas. Y no te preocupes por el trabalenguas que si que lo entendí.**

 **Gracias por estar. Saludos.**

 **NATACHA PAREDES : Hay que darle un poquito de tregua a Emma, mira que Regina le ha aplicado varias y de manera seguida, no le da tiempo de descansar poquito. Es que cuando uno esta enamorado se le termina apachurrando el corazón y de repente los gritos se convierten en explicaciones para arreglar las cosas, porque al final la vida es bonita, a ratos vaya. Te dejo por aquí el siguiente, espero lo disfrutes. Gracias por continuar, por leer y comentar y pues todo. Saludos.**

 **sjl: Creo que con tanto desplante la paciencia de Emma está llegando a su fin pero ya veremos. Muchas gracias, espero disfrutes el siguiente. Gracias por seguir, leerme y comentar. Saludos.**

 **Julianny: Pero es que Regina está decidida lo que pasa es que no lo externa, no todos son tan valientes como la rubia, eso es una de las cosas que la hacen tan especial. Emma tiene escasees de paciencia así que no creo que mucho, con Regina se avanzan unos pasos y le entra el miedo y ella misma se encarga de retrocedes muchos más, en eso tienes razón. Regina merece que se le perdoné todo, en eso estoy de acuerdo contigo. Gracias por seguir y leerme y comentarme. Disfruta. saludos.**

 **Guest : Muy observadora es mi segundo nombre, no te sientas extraña, aquí la rara soy yo, suelo darle importancia a esos pequeños detalles que nadie nota y a veces siento dicen mucho pero supongo que en esta ocasión me equivoqué. Terminaremos la historia juntas, entonces, me parece excelente.**

 **En mi caso van unas pegadas con las otras, uno siempre termina reflejándose en lo que lee o en lo que se escribe, mmm creo que lo que escribo es muy parecido a lo que pienso de ciertos aspectos de la vida, aún no llego a la parte donde escribo algo que no me genere ningún sentimiento. Pero esa soy yo, intentaré no mezclar, lo siento.**

 **Qué difícil llegar a ese estado donde permaneces en calma ante las adversidades de la vida, ante lo bueno y lo jodidamente malo, yo aún no llego y para mi personalidad creo que jamás lo haré.**

 **Vale, olvido el casi y dejo por la paz la parte de tu escritura y lo de tu parte malvada, incluso cuando no entiendo muy bien a lo que te refieres pero supongo que no te conozco y tendrás tus razones para querer que así siga.**

 **Creo que van uno pegado con lo otro, es difícil ver la linea que los divide, creo que hay milagros, buenas personas con buenas intenciones, días lluviosos que terminan soleados, creo que la vida a veces lo sorprende a uno y que de vez en cuando uno debería darse la oportunidad de esperar que todo saldrá bien (aunque no siempre sea así. Trump :[ ). ¿Qué errores? así tengo oportunidad de corregirlos.**

 **La Regina del siguiente creo que te gustara aún menos. Creo que más que temor a la soledad es temor a salir lastimada, que para mí no es lo mismo, quizá uno es consecuencia de lo otro pero no es lo mismo. Es que quizá para ella las dos significan cosas diferentes, no creo que su intención sea tener algo con Ingrid, al menos no después de el último encuentro con Emma. Emma tiene muchos motivos para abandonar el barco, pero para los valientes rendirse no es opción, al menos no la primera. Regina cuando está con Emma es como una hoja de papel, que se deja llevar, por lo cómoda que se siente a su lado, pero sin embargo su parte cobarde no la deja darle un título a ese cariño. Salir como loco detrás de alguien siempre tendrá inmerso el temor a perderle. Puedes criticarla con metáforas o sin ellas, ambas intentaré descifrarlas lo mejor que pueda.**

 **La cabeza no te funciona bien cuando la persona que quieres está lejos pero también cuando se está en peligro de perderle, cuando lo celos aparecen, cuando no se tiene la certeza de que el sentimiento es reciproco, hay infinidad de situaciones donde uno puede perder el juicio. Y creo también que uno puede estar cerca de alguien y aún así sentirse muy lejos o viceversa, es cuestión de percepción, creo. No te enredaste, lo entendí todo, perfecto.**

 **Me suena un poco a preocupación a mí pero igual son ideas mías. ¿Te ocupas de que me entere que no fue tu intención ofenderme con algo de lo que dijiste? No lo hiciste, no te preocupes. Tienes razón, escribir no es fácil, sobre todo porque involucra mucho. No me gusta mentir, la verdad es que sí me dejaste pensando durante dos semanas y releí varias veces lo que escribiste para poder entenderlo bien y sobre todo no malinterpretar nada. Estoy y es ganancia. Gracias por leer y comentar y volver a comentar. Por permanecer. Saludos.**

 **Guest : Listo :).**

 **Guest : ¡Ya estoy de vuelta!**

 **Guest : Fueron tres pero aquí tienes el que sigue. Gracias por permanecer a pesar del tiempo, por leer y comentar. Saludos.**

 **Shiryuz : Qué gusto que la estes disfrutando, espero el siguiente sea de tu agrado también, aunque debo decirte que también termina en suspenso. No aún no está** **terminada. Gracias a ti por leerme y comentarme, lo valoro mucho. Pues aún no sé, todo está en mi cabeza, es decir, el final pero quizá cuatro o cinco. Lo hacía con regularidad, una o dos veces por semana pero este en particular me costó bastante, pero espero volver a uno por semana. Saludos.**

 **Ana: Gracias. Ya está por aquí el siguiente. No te preocupes seguro que has estado de lo más ocupada :).**

 **Cucu: No me olvido nunca, eso tenlo por seguro. No soy de dar pretextos pero han sido días complicados. Gracias por permanecer y darle refresh para ver si hay algo nuevo, no sabes cuánto lo valoro. No te voy a dejar con la intriga, la historia va a terminar. No necesitas escribir siempre pero es bueno saber que ahí** **estás, anima. Espero disfrutes el siguiente. Saludos.**

 **CAPÍTULO XIX Let it hurt then let it go.**

Desde el momento en que subió a su escarabajo sabía que terminaría ahí, pasó a la tienda de siempre, por sus cervezas de siempre y condujo hasta su lugar favorito. Pensó en llamar a Elsa, tenía ya tantas cosas que contarle, pero con el humor que tenía lo mejor era estar sola, por lo menos esa noche. No había dejado de pensar en todo lo que había pasado, desde que la había visto por la mañana y había logrado convencerla de cenar juntas a pesar de lo triste que parecía, la cena, la conversación que había tenido con su hermana y el pésimo humor que le había dejado y por último Ingrid, no quería pensar en qué había pasado entre ellas en cuanto se marchó de su casa, no quería pensar en ella, y sin embargo, a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos, invadía todos y cada uno de sus pensamientos.

No hubo necesidad de girarse para saber que era ella. En cuanto escuchó su voz las mariposas, que desde que la conoció vivían de manera permanente en su estomago, despertaron, cerró los ojos para intentar calmarlas. Cuanto más lo meditaba más segura estaba de que tenía que alejarse, sabía que saldría lastimada, entre más cerca estaba de ella esa sensación de necesidad crecía, jamás había dejado que alguien llegara a ese punto, por más vueltas que le daba no sabía en qué momento se había enamorado, nunca vio la linea hasta que ya estaba del otro lado. Era evidente que Regina estaba más rota que ella, por muy difícil que esto pareciera, estaba llena de secretos, secretos que le sabían a mentiras.

-No es sólo para los días tristes, he tenido días realmente buenos en los que también termino aquí.- Le dio el último trago a su cerveza. El cielo estaba despejado y la ciudad se extendía ante sus ojos. Realmente adoraba ese lugar.

-Entonces es el mirador de los días diferentes, sean buenos o malos, el mirador de los días especiales.- Había llegado ya a la parte lateral del cacharro de Emma, por supuesto que había notado que la rubia no se había girado en ningún momento, no la miraba.

-Sí, supongo que lo es.- No tenía muchas ganas de hablar con ella, no sabía a qué había ido a buscarla y por primera vez desde que la había conocido no quería saberlo.

-Traje provisiones.- Levantó la bolsa donde traía las cervezas. -Por lo que veo llego justo a tiempo.- Levantó una ceja y miró la bolsa que tenía la rubia llena de envases vacíos. Ella seguía sin girarse, miraba la ciudad, la escuchaba pero parecía que no quería mirarla. Esperó a que contestara algo pero nada salía de su boca. -¿Ni siquiera vas a mirarme, Swan?- Empezaba a molestarse, entendía que Emma estuviera molesta pero no por eso tenía que ser grosera.

-No tengo nada que decir, no tengo nada que decirte, Regina.- En ese momento si se giró a verla, Dios, era realmente bella, esa era la razón por la que no quería mirarla, le nublaba la mente. De inmediato se percató de que Regina había dejado las cervezas en el suelo y se había cruzado de brazos, había hecho una mueca, pero no dejaba de mirarla esperando la respuesta.

-No digas tonterías, Swan. Baja, necesito hablar contigo, explicarte algunas cosas.- Emma nuevamente se había girado y de nuevo no la miraba. Cerró los ojos tratando de reunir un poco de paciencia. -¡Por Dios! Eres una testaruda, lo sabes, ¿Verdad? - Tomó las cervezas y las puso en el capo del carro y comenzó a subirse, la maniobra estaba resultando bastante complicada, la falda que llevaba no ayudaba en nada y Emma, por lo visto, se negaba a siquiera mirarla. -No puedo creer que esté haciendo esto.- Murmuró. Con mucho trabajo se subió al capo, la rubia estaba en el techo del escarabajo y se negaba a ser la única en poner de su parte, así que permaneció ahí, recargada en el parabrisas. Ninguna de las dos decía nada, así que tomó una cerveza y la destapó.

-Nunca habría imaginado que te gustaba la cerveza.- Había estado tentada a ayudarla, se estaba librando una batalla dentro de su cabeza, una parte le decía que tenía que irse, que pusiera en práctica todo lo que había decidido la ultima hora, que corriera en dirección contraria mientras pudiera, la otra tan sólo quería pasar un rato con la morena, quería escuchar lo que le venía a decir.

-Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mí, Swan.- No iba a ceder más de lo que ya lo había hecho, se rehusaba a moverse de dónde ya se había instalado, era turno de ella.

-¿Por ejemplo?- Toda en ella le intrigaba, olvidaba por que se había molestado y sólo quería saber más, que le contara cosas nuevas, estaba jodida y cualquiera que la conociera un poco lo sabía.

-Que no me gusta la cerveza y que sólo la consumo cuando necesito un trago y no hay nada más.- Seguía sin girarse y Emma tampoco bajaba para ponerse a su altura. -O que siempre que voy a hacer un cambio importante en mi vida tengo que anunciárselo a mi padre.- Dio un trago a su cerveza, la muerte de su padre era una herida abierta, uno simplemente no se recupera de algo así sólo se aprende a vivir con la ausencia. -Que nunca había salido a mitad de la noche a buscar a alguien con una bolsa llena de cervezas, esto es nuevo para mí.- Un trago más.

-Nunca había conocido a alguien que no le gustara la cerveza.- Notó que la voz de la morena se quebró un poco cuando mencionó a su padre. Se bajó del techo y se sentó cerca de ella. -¿Puedo?- Señaló la bolsa de las cervezas y tomó una cuando la morena asintió. -¿Por qué te cuesta tanto aceptar que soy irresistible?- Su risa fue música para sus oídos.

-Demasiado presuntuosa para mi gusto.- Se giró hacia la rubia y sus miradas se cruzaron, sonreía y la miraba como esperando algo más. -No es mi culpa que Ingrid estuviera en mi casa esperándome, ¿Sabes? Yo no la invité.- Otro trago.

-Lo sé.- Un trago. -Es sólo que las veces que te he visto con ella siempre estás nerviosa, le das explicaciones de quién soy, de qué hago contigo. Dices que eres de las personas que no dan explicaciones pero a ella sí que se las das.- Uno más. Había dejado de mirarla, estaba concentrada en las luces de la ciudad, estaba despejado y el cielo se veía realmente hermoso.

-Es alguien importante para mí, lo sabes, te lo dije desde un principio, no te mentí. La quiero.- Se estaba dando una situación extraña, ninguna de las dos quería mirar a la otra, no conocía las razones de la rubia pero a ella le pasaba algo extraño cuando se veía reflejada en sus ojos, se sentía transparente, era incapaz de esconder lo que sentía, como si su mirada hablara y la delatara. No le gustaba sentirse así porque entonces Emma encontraba la forma de sacarle la información que no estaba segura de querer compartir. -No voy a volver con ella, Emma, tenía semanas sin verla, por eso fue a buscarme, he hablado con ella, por supuesto, pero nada en tono romántico, no he aceptado sus invitaciones. No te voy a mentir, me pone muy nerviosa tenerla cerca, no estoy segura del porqué, supongo que es porque no quiero lastimarla, la quiero demasiado como para volver a hacerlo. Pero ella también aprendió a conocerme y estoy segura de que sabe que no eres una escritora más.

-No entiendo porque no quieres que sepa que hay algo entre nosotras. ¿Estás segura de que no estás enamorada de ella? Quizá no quieres aceptarlo y en realidad tienes miedo de volver a su lado.- Ya se había terminado su cerveza y se dispuso a abrir la siguiente. No estaba segura de querer escuchar su respuesta.

\- Ni siquiera nosotros sabemos qué diablos pasa entre nosotras, Emma, o ¿Tú lo sabes? Porque yo no tengo ni idea. Y no estoy enamorada de ella, te lo dije y te lo repito. No entiendo porque no confías en lo que te digo, he sido honesta contigo, ¿Sabes? Odio dar explicaciones y sin embargo, se me está haciendo costumbre dártelas.- No le gustaba cuando se sentía acorralada, no le gustaba dar explicaciones de sus sentimientos, de sus acciones, y ella era experta en presionarla, en exigirle respuestas, respuestas que aún no tenía.

-No tolero la forma en la que te toca. Odio la manera que tiene de acercarse a ti, de mirarte. Está enamorada de ti, Regina y además tiene la impresión de que las dos están en la misma sintonía.- Un trago a la cerveza. Sentía como se le iba subiendo el color a las mejillas.

-Se llaman celos, Swan. Además no tiene la impresión de que estamos en lo mismo, por eso fue a buscarme, quiere saber qué pasó, por qué me alejé.- Esto iba a terminar en una discusión si no lo dejaban por la paz, por ahora por lo menos.

-Pues nunca los había sentido, son nuevos para mí y no estoy segura de querer seguir por este camino.- Había sonado mejor en su cabeza, no era lo que había querido decir, o quizá sí, quizá era momento de dejarlo. Sintió la vista de la morena clavada en ella.

-¿Qué significa eso?- No le gustó cómo sonó. Parecía una amenaza y ella no era buena con las amenazas, regularmente mandaba todo al diablo cuando alguien osaba cuestionarle su forma de actuar. -¿Quieres terminar esto?- Sintió un pinchazo en el corazón. Tener que hacerle esa pregunta le ofendía, era tan orgullosa, que ante un comentario como el de la rubia habría dado media vuelta y habría terminado con todo, pero con ella, de sólo pensarlo, la recorría un sentimiento de tristeza, un vacío se le instauraba en el pecho.

-Pues justo lo que dije, no me gusta sentirme así.- Un nuevo trago a su cerveza que le diera valor de continuar. -Además no puede terminar algo que nunca ha comenzado, Regina.- Sabía que lo que estaba diciendo podía joder todo de una vez, sabía que a la morena había que llevarla con pinzas, que ante un comentario así seguramente terminaría reventando.

-Pues cambias muy rápido de parecer, Swan. En la cena y en el carro dijiste todo lo contrario.- No pudo evitar el tono con el que lo dijo, era evidente que le había dolido lo que había dicho la rubia. -Entonces no se qué estoy haciendo aquí, dando explicaciones, cuando tú, evidentemente, ya tomaste una decisión.- Se dispuso a bajarse del escarabajo cuando Emma la tomó del brazo.

-Querías hablar, ¿No? Pues ahora vas a escuchar todo lo que tengo que decir, aunque no te guste.- Pudo notar la tensión en el brazo de la morena, era evidente que no le gustaba que le dieran órdenes, pero ella también estaba cediendo bastante para poder arreglar eso que había entre las dos, así que era el turno de Regina poner un poco de su parte. -No he cambiado de opinión, ni he tomado ninguna decisión pero tienes que aceptar que estoy diciendo la verdad, no puede terminar algo que no ha comenzado, me has dejado en claro que no tengo derecho a molestarme porque tengas una relación con Ingrid, me has dejado en claro que no somos nada y sin embargo tus acciones me dicen todo lo contrario, me das pero luego me quitas, vienes y luego te vas, esta sensación es la que me está matando porque yo estoy aquí y no me voy ¿Sabes?- La había soltado del brazo, ahora sólo miraba la ciudad pero podía sentir la mirada de la morena sobre ella. -Puedo soportar muchas cosas, Regina pero no la indecisión y es que desde que te conozco siento que contigo nada es seguro, siento como si estuviera a la deriva esperando algo y ni siquiera sé qué es.

-Y sin embargo nunca te he mentido. Te he dicho desde un principio que estoy rota. Te he dicho desde siempre que Ingrid es importante para mí que no tengo ninguna intención de sacarla de mi vida.- Emma seguía mirando la ciudad pero cuando mencionó a Ingrid cerró los ojos. -Pero hay cosas que no te he dicho como por ejemplo que no tienes que preocuparte por Ingrid, ya sé que no lo he puesto un alto pero lo voy a hacer muy pronto, que te has convertido en la dueña de muchas de mis primeras veces, todo mundo ha notado lo diferente que soy cuando estás cerca, que te entiendo cuando hablas de celos, mira cómo terminó mi mano por verte besar a alguien más.- Había levantado la mano para que Emma pudiera verla, ella se había girado y la miraba tratando de descifrar si lo que había dicho era verdad o estaba tomándole el pelo. -Quizá no vayamos al mismo ritmo y quizá también te desesperes porque pienses que no hay ningún interés de mi parte pero es que no me conoces aún porque si lo hicieras te darías cuenta el efecto que tienes sobre mí cuando estás cerca y sobre mi humor cuando no lo estás.- Era ella la que miraba la ciudad ahora y podía sentir la mirada de Emma sobre ella. Nunca había sido buena confesando cosas. Se sentía transparente cuando lo hacía, siempre había sido buena ocultando sus sentimientos pero los que la conocían sabían que eran sus ojos los que la delataban.

-¿Estás aceptando que empiezas a ceder ante el encanto Swan?- Se acercó un poco a Regina y la tomó de la barbilla para a obligarle a que la mirara, se encontró con una morena que ponía los ojos en blanco intentando parecer molesta pero que sin embargo intentaba esconder una sonrisa que se le dibujaba en el rostro.

-Digamos que entre el inmenso ego que te cargas y tus pésimos chistes algo bueno tenías que tener y en mi caso me quedo con tus ojos.- Emma se acercó y la beso, apenas fue un roce pero de inmediato todos sus sentidos se activaron.

-No finjas más, yo sé que adoras mis chistes.- No podía dejar de sonreír, se recostó en el parabrisas y abrió los brazos, invitando a la morena a unirse a ella. En cuanto Regina se recostó sobre su pecho, supo que ese momento era el mejor que había vivido en ese lugar, sin dudarlo.

Hablaron por varias horas, de todo y de nada. Emma había tenido que sacar la manta que cargaba de forma permanente en su escarabajo cuando Regina había empezado a temblar. Habían intercambiado anécdotas de todo tipo, la rubia se había enterado de que a Regina la habían seleccionado como reina del baile cuando estudiaba la preparatoria, cosa que no se le hacía extraño, la morena era preciosa a la vista de cualquiera, pero no por eso dejo de molestarla por ello. Regina, sin embargo, se había enterado que Emma había sido encarcelada tras haber sido inculpada de un robo que no cometió.

Eran ya casi las cuatro de la madrugada cuando el escarabajo se estacionó fuera de la casa de Regina. Todo el camino la rubia la había estado molestado sobre el hecho de que la morena no sólo había sido reina de su escuela sino también había formado parte de las porristas. Y ahora que iban camino a la puerta la rubia seguía con lo mismo.

-No puedo creer que me traiga vuelta local una ex reina y porrista de la preparatoria.- Se lo dijo en tono serio pero no podía esconder la sonrisa que se le dibujaba en el rostro.

-No sé en qué momento se me ocurrió contarte algo así.- Puso los ojos en blanco. -Además tampoco es que sea un delito formar parte de las actividades escolares. ¿Tú nunca formaste parte de ningún club o algo?

-No.- Le encantaba molestarla, adoraba la forma en que ponía los ojos en blanco y se cruzaba de brazos. -Yo era más bien del club que buscaba pasar el menor tiempo posible en el colegio o que se saltaba las clases para irse por ahí.-

-No sé por qué no me sorprende en absoluto.- Habían llegado a la puerta, el tiempo había pasado tan rápido, de pronto el día horroroso que había comenzado se había convertido en una cita bastante peculiar que le estaba dejando una sonrisa en el rostro. -Pues muchas gracias por todo, Emma.- Se había detenido justo frente a su puerta, comenzaba a sentirse nerviosa, se pasó un mechón por detrás de la oreja y levantó la vista y se cruzó con los ojos verdes de la rubia. -Jamás pensé que un día tan complicado pudieran terminar así.-

-Es el efecto Swan, ya te lo dije.- Le sonrió a la morena, trataba de aligerar un poco el momento que estaban teniendo. Se acercó a y volvió a besarla, a diferencia de los besos que habían compartido en el capo del escarabajo, éste comenzaba a salirse de control, la intención de la rubia era tan solo despedirse de Regina pero como cada vez que la tenia cerca, no pudo controlar sus hormonas y en consecuencia sus manos, que empezaron a acariciarla mientras la atraía hacía ella. La morena tampoco se hacía del rogar correspondía a sus besos casi con tanta necesidad como la de ella. Poco a poco había terminado atrapando a Regina contra la puerta. Sus manos se habían cansado de su cintura y comenzaban a descender sobre su cadera, sobre sus piernas. Ella por otro lado estaba presentando interés por su cuello, tener a Regina así de cerca, besándola como la besaba y acariciándola como la acariciaba era un sueño hecho realidad. Puso su frente contra la de ella, intentaba calmar un poco su corazón, sus hormonas, -Si no tienes intención de invitarme a pasar la noche contigo necesito que paremos ahora.- Era un susurro, mantenía los ojos cerrados tratando de recobrar la calma.

-No es que no tenga intención de invitarte, es solo que...- No quería lastimar a la rubia, tenerla tan cerca y haberla besado como lo había hecho le había nublado el juicio. Se la vivían en un estira y afloja constante, tan sólo hacía unas horas habían discutido y estado a punto de terminar eso que no tenían y ahora estaban de nuevo perdiendo el control. No quería que Emma fuera algo de una noche pero no sabía cómo decirlo sin hacerla sentir mal.

-Entiendo. Te entiendo. No te preocupes.- Dio un paso atrás y le sonrió. Entendía a Regina o al menos eso pensaba, no estaba lista, para ella también era importante, ella era importante y no quería que pasara algo que después arruinara todo lo que habían avanzado. Tenía que tener paciencia pero eso no evitaba que sintiera un poco de decepción. -

-Emma, lo siento. No quiero equivocarme, no contigo.- Pudo notar una sombra el mirada de la rubia.

-Ey tranquila. Entiendo, te entiendo así que no pienses cosas que no son.- Se acercó a ella y le dio un beso bastante casto comparado con los que habían compartido hacía unos minutos. -Mejor me voy. Necesito tomar una ducha, una muy fría ducha. Te veo pronto, porrista.- Le guiño un ojo y dio media vuelta rumbo a su escarabajo.

A pesar de haber dormido muy poco se había levantado con un mejor ánimo que el día anterior, sabía perfectamente que Emma era mamá causante de eso, le había dibujado una sonrisa permanente en el rostro desde que la dejó el día anterior en la puerta de su casa. Su buen humor aumentó cuando al llegar a la oficina se encontró con su café de siempre y un ramo de girasoles en su oficina, una nota que decía "sonríe" y tuvo el efecto deseado porque de inmediato su sonrisa se ensanchó, le escribió agradeciéndole el gesto.

Su día iba a ser complicado, últimamente se estaba tomando demasiados días de descanso y el trabajo se le estaba acumulando poco a poco. En cuanto terminaba una reunión ya tenía otra o alguna persona ya la estaba esperando para pedirle autorización de algo. Le había tenido que marcar a Ingrid para cambiar la hora de su cita. Estaba tratando de relajarse cuando llamaron a su puerta.

-Adelante.- Era extraño que alguien llamara a su puerta sin que Ruby la anunciara.

-¿Vas a dejar ya de ignorar mis llamadas? O por lo menos deberías explicarme qué fue lo que hice para molestarte tanto.- Llevaba dos días intentando comunicarse con su amiga y está simplemente se negaba a contestarle, Ruby alegaba que estaba muy ocupada pero jamás se le negaba a ella, aunque estuviera muy ocupada. Había tocado fibras sensibles, lo sabía perfectamente, peor jamás pensó que su amiga se cerraría a ella de esa forma.

-Buenas tardes, Katheryn. Pasa, siéntate por favor.- Le había sorprendido la forma en que su amiga había irrumpido en su oficina. Por supuesto que Ruby le había intentado pasar cada una de las llamadas que su amiga le había hecho pero ella simplemente no había querido tomarlas. No quería hablar con ella.

-¿En serio?, Regina, ¿Así van a ser las cosas ahora?- Cerró la puerta tras ella. Una Regina ya instaurada en su papel de ejecutiva la miraba del otro lado del escritorio. Había teñido un par de días difíciles, desde el momento en que salió de la casa de Regina supo que algo no había quedado bien entre ellas, había intentado llamarla para aclarar las cosas lo antes posible. Había visto muchas veces a su amiga alejarse de personas con las que había tenido alguna diferencia. Jamás pensó que algún día podría ser ella.

-¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?- Tenía puesta su mejor máscara, no era que quisiera lastimar a su amiga, era más bien que no quería que su amiga se enterara de lo que tanto tiempo se había guardado, no quería que nadie lo supiera nunca, nadie más. Dolía y dolía mucho, estaba segura de que ella no descansaría hasta enterarse de las cosas y no estaba dispuesta a correr riesgos.

-Tengo dos días tratando de comunicarme contigo, Regina.- No podía creer la actitud de su amiga. Sin importar qué era lo que quería ocultar jamás pensó que estarían en esa posición.

-No había tenido tiempo, he estado ocupada, en cuanto estuviera más tranquila iba a marcarte. No sé cuál es la prisa por hablar conmigo pero dime ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?- estaba segura de que esas palabras lastimarían a su amiga, era como si el miedo se hubiera instaurado en ella y actuara por ella. La cara de Kat lo decía todo, ella tampoco podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

-Perdona por interrumpirte en tu día tan apretado, Regina. Lo único que quería era aclarar el malentendido que tuvimos el otro día.- Había molestia en cada una de sus palabras pero sabía que Tenía que tranquilizarse, ella era la de m paciencia de las dos, enrollarse en una pelea con su amiga no era lo mejor, terminarían separadas para siempre y no era eso lo que ella quería.

-No hay ningún malentendido. Me preguntaste algo y me negué a contestar, me lo volviste a preguntar y de nuevo no te contesté. No sé por qué no entiendes que hay cosas que no quiero hablar contigo, hay cosas que son mías y sólo mías, que nos harías un favor enorme si por primera vez superas respetar que no te tengo que decir todo. No tengo ningún problema contigo, no estoy molesta ni mucho menos, únicamente no quiero hablar del tema, eso es todo.- Empezaba a tensarse más de lo que ya estaba. Kat la presionaba, esa era la forma de actuar de su amiga y la verdad es que nunca había tenido problemas con ello porque nunca había tocado el tema de lo que pasó con Daniel. Jamás había pensado que llegaría el día en que algo la pudiera separar de su amiga, de su mejor amiga pero si seguía por ese camino ese día llega is llegado.

-Te juro que estoy haciendo uso de toda mi paciencia para empezar una discusión contigo de nuevo.- Cerró los ojos y comenzó a masajerase la sienes, le estaba empezando un dolor de cabeza, uno de los fuertes. Respiró profundo y continuó. -Entiendo que no quieras hablar de ciertos temas conmigo, lo respeto, lo que no me cabe es que tomes esta actitud infantil en lugar de hablarlo conmigo. Se supone que somos amigas, Regina.- Sintió cómo sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas y con todas sus fuerzas intentó controlarse, no quería la lástima de su amiga, quería que pensara un poco y no echara a perder todo lo que habían construido.

-Mira, Kat...- No sabía qué decir, siempre había sido buena cuando de reventar a sus enemigos se trataba, sabía perfectamente dónde tenía que pegar para lastimar, sabía cuál debía ser su actitud con ellos, sabía qué decir, cómo decirlo, estaba actuando así con ella y no era algo que estuviera haciendo de manera consciente, pero la verdad es que dolía igual. Kat era su amiga, su mejor amiga y la estaba tratando como si fuera su enemigo.

-No, Regina, no puedo creer que estés usando esa estrategia conmigo, Sabes cuántas veces te he visto usarla. Ni siquiera se trata de lo que sea que estás ocultando sino de amistad Regina, de empatía con la persona que se creía tu familia. Jamás pensé que tomaras esa actitud conmigo y sabes una cosa, ni siquiera creo que me lo merezco. Te he tenido mucha paciencia, he estado a tu lado en los peores momentos, pero supongo que nada es para siempre. Ahora soy yo la que ya no quiere hablar contigo.- Se dio media vuelta y sin esperar respuesta se dirigió hacia la puerta. No cabe duda que a uno le pueden partir el corazón por amor pero cuando es la amistad la que lo rompe el dolor es más profundo. Recibir una puñalada de dónde uno se supone que no debería estarse cuidando, esas son cosas que no se le desean a nadie.

-¡Kat!, ¡Kat! ¡KAT!- Se levantó de inmediato a seguir a su amiga. Cuando salió ella estaba esperando ya el asensor, no necesitaba verle la cara para saber que estaba llorando. Se acercó y justo cuando estaba por llegar a ella el elevador se abrió y una sonriente Emma Swan salía de él. Su cara cambió al ver a Kat y enseguida la miró a ella. Era evidente que la rubia no entendía qué pasaba, pero todo pasó muy rápido porque Kat se subió y las puertas se cerraron.

-¿Qué paso, Regina?- No sabía qué estaba pasando pero estaba segura de que había sido algo grave. La cara que tenía Kat, decía mucho pero ver la desolación en la cara De la Morena encendió completamente sus alertas. Ella había dado media vuelta sin contestar a su pregunta y estaba entrando de nuevo a su oficina. Ruby no se veía por ningún lado así que la siguió, entró y cerró la puerta tras ella. -¿Estás bien? ¿Qué pasó?

-¿Parezco estar bien, Emma?- La tristeza se había transformado en coraje, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Emma la miraba entre molesta y atónita, pero la verdad es que en ese momento no le interesaba, sólo podía pensar en Kat, en las estupideces que le había dicho, había roto su relación más larga, la más leal, la que más necesitaba.

-¿Qué pasó, Regina? Déjame ayudarte.- No le había gustado el tono de la morena pero era evidente que en ese momento no era ella, nunca había visto tantos sentimientos negativos en su mirada, quería ayudarle pero por lo visto ella no quería nada con nadie.

-No necesito tu ayuda, Emma, si la necesitara la habría pedido. ¡Vete! Necesito estar sola.- Estaba a punto de perder el control, hacía mucho que no le pasaba y no quería que así fuera frente a la rubia.

-¡¿QUÉ PARTE DE QUIERO QUE TE LARGUES NO ENTIENDES?!- Vio el fuego en la mirada de Emma. Supo que ese era el final, Emma le había perdonado ya demasiadas malas caras, demasiados errores, no le perdonaría éste. Era lo mejor, tarde o temprano terminaba por romper el corazón de las personas que la querían, era mejor hacerlo ahora antes de que saliera tan lastimada como su amiga. -NO ENTIENDES QUE TU Y YO NO...

-No somos nada.- Temblaba del coraje que la embargaba. Hablaba despacio, pero lo hacia con total claridad. Estaba procesando todo lo que Regina no estaba diciendo, porque sabía que detrás de sus palabras había mucho más. -No te preocupes, que ésta vez ya lo entendí, no vas a tener que decírmelo de nuevo.- Levantó la mirada y se reflejó en los ojos chocolate. -No te voy a volver a molestar. -Dio media vuelta y se fue. No se giró y Regina no la siguió. Todo había terminado.

 _ **...Continuará...**_

 **Aquí lo dejo, espero actualizar pronto.**

 **Saludos.**


	20. El tiempo pasa y los errores quedan

**Hola,**

 **Por aquí les dejo el nuevo capítulo, no tengo excusa pero sí disculpas, espero lo disfruten,**

 **shiryuz** **: Creo que justamente eso es lo que necesita, no se puede estar bien con alguien cuando no se está bien con uno mismo, suena trillado pero es tan da gusto que te haya gustado, ya me contarás qué te pareció este. Espero lo disfrutes también. Gracias por comentar y por seguir por acá, si es que aún recuerdas la historia. Ahh y prometo que será final feliz jaja. Saludos.**

 **15marday** **Es que hay personas así, aceleradas para** **todo, yo también habría dejado pasar una días, Emma para mí es de las personas que quieren todo para ya, cuando topa con una Regina sin problemas todo perfecto pero si se encuentra a una Regina molesta, las chispas salen. No te enojes jaja, es algo duro lo de Daniel, ya pronto lo sabrán, promesa. Estoy de acuerdo lo de Kat, va más allá de contar un secreto, es de empatía por la persona que ha estado para ti siempre, pero creo que a veces Regina es un poco egoísta, sólo ve sus sufrimientos. Gracias por estar por acá, por leerme y por comentarme. Espero disfrutes el siguiente. Saludos.**

 **ineheram** **: Sí, sí, sí. Soy not sorry, vendrán tiempos mejores. Gracias por leerme, comentarme y seguir por acá. Saludos.**

 **harpohe1989** **Creo que ese es una de las cosas que más atrae de Regina, ese mal genio que de pronto se carga, aunque francamente creo que ahora si que se paso. Emma ha llegado al límite, creo que ahora vienen las de Emma, a ver qué tan segura está la morena de permanecer en control. Gracias por leerme y comentar. Saludos hasta Chile.**

 **Catwomen1974** **Estoy completamente de acuerdo contigo, hay personas que están tan jodidas que por mucho que quieras ayudarlas a veces es demasiado tarde y es mejor dejarlas antes de que termines con el corazón roto, el problema esta en saber discernir si la decisión que se está tomando es la correcta y por supuesto tener las agallas de tomarla. Jaja algo se me ocurrirá pero de que se arregla se arregla. Gracias por leerme y comentar. Saludos.**

 **mills1 No voy a justificar a Regina porque ahora si que se equivoco, una tras otra, las dos personas que más cariño le tienen terminaron lastimadas por tratar de acercarse a una morena molesta, la gente con ese tipo de carácter es de cuidado, hay que saber cómo y cuándo. Es buena idea, igual y algo así sucede. Muchas gracias por comentar, por leer y por todo. Saludos.**

 **Farren Norieli : En este capítulo no lo vamos a ver tan claro pero tienes razón Regina va a derramar bilis por haber tratado así a Emma. La rubia no puede más, llegó a su límite. Creo que la forma en que las cosas con Kat con también bastante complicadas, le costará bastante poder si quiera acercarse a ella para hablar.**

 **Lamento mucho no haber actualizado pronto, tenía la intención, lo juro, es más tenía 3/4 de capítulo a la semana pero me distraje y todo se fue al carajo, pero ya está por aquí el siguiente, espero que disfrutes y haya valido la pena la espera. Los dos comentario del final se cumplen al pie de la letra, Regina dejara de joder a los demás, y Emma no se acercará a la morena por un** **tiempo.**

 **Perdona de nuevo po tardar tanto, pero prometo esmerarme en el otro, va a tener mucha más acción que este, está ya todo en mi cabeza, el problema es sentarme a escribirlo. Muchas gracias por la preocupación, todo bien. Espero haya valido la pena. Gracias por leer y comentar, saludos. ¿Capi? explícame por favor jaja.**

 **Jblack : Tardé mucho en actualizar, no tengo excusa, pido disculpas y con la mano en el corazón prometo echarle ganas con les siguiente. Gracias por leerme, espero disfrutes el capítulo. Saludos.**

 **sjl** **A mi también me dolió escribirlo, no voy a mentir, pero era necesario tanto para cambiar la actitud de Regina como para que Emma aprenda a poner limites. Tienes razón no se verán por bastante tiempo y cuando lo hagan habrá una gran discusión. Muchas gracias por comentar y leer, espero disfrutes el capítulo. Saludos.**

 **Ana : Muchas gracias, señorita Ana. Espero el siguiente sea también de su agrado. Grande tú! ja Saludos.**

 **Lizzie gza : Este capítulo es mucho más relajado, es una pequeña introducción a una nueva parte de la historia, lamento mucho lo de la montaña rusa pero es que la vida de dos mujeres que son muy apasionadas tiene que estar repleta de drama jaja. Espero que disfrutes el siguiente y que haya valido la pena la espera. Prometo tratar de actualizar lo antes posible, en el siguiente capitulo habrá más drama y una gran pelea. Gracias por comentar y leerme, Saludos.**

 **LyzzEQ** **Tardé bastante en actualizar pero ya está por aquí, este capítulo está mas relajado, es un poco una introducción a nuevas cosas. Espero lo disfrutes. Lamento mucho lo de las lágrimas ja pero prometo que en el siguiente será Emma la que haga de las suyas. Muchas gracias por leerme y comentarme. Saludos.**

 **LoreLane** **Te prometo que todo el sufrimiento valdrá la pena, será final feliz y toda la cosa. "Nos vemos nena, no puedo seguir sufriendo así, no soy juguete de nadie" Esa es la frase del año jaja, pues Emma no va a seguir sufriendo por ella, al menos no se lo hará saber y tratara de poner remedio aunque la manera no siempre sea la mejor. Regina no sufre en este capítulo pero los siguientes estarán repletos de celos y peleas. Espero que te guste y que haya valido la pena. Gracias por continuar y leerme. Saludos.**

 **jessica nolasco** **: El problema de Regina es que le cuesta ser valiente, no todos lo son, o si lo consiguen tardan mucho en el proceso, esperemos que no se termine llevando entre las patas la relación que tenia con Kat, las amistades a veces se rompen y duelen más que las amorosas. Emma ha llegado al limite y ahora le hará pagar una que otra a la buena de Regina. Tardé bastante en la actualización pero espero que valga la pena. Gracias por seguir por aquí y por comentarme y mandarme buenas vibras desde México, prometo ponerme las pilas para actualizar lo más pronto posible. Abrazo de regreso. Saludos.**

 **kykyo-chan** **: Iré a comer pan para el coraje! Jaja muero de risa! qué increíble comentario. Te prometo que valdrá la pena, ahora serán ellas las que permanecerán lejos de Regina, se tendrá que esforzar si las quiere de regreso. Gracias por comentar y leerme. Espero disfrutes el siguiente. Saludos.**

 **ElaQueen** **¿Aún sin laptop? Pero ¡Qué mala suerte la nuestra! Mira que yo llevo dos y tú nada. Yo nunca abandono, así que no te preocupes. Aquí sigo, esperando que la suerte cambie.**

 **Ahora tardé bastante en hacerlo pero espero valga la pena. ¿Ya recordaste el título? me intriga ja.**

 **¿Tú crees? Quizá existen ese tipo de personas, pero no creo que sea el caso, tomar la decisión de alejarse de alguien será siempre complicado, pero tienes razón si uno no sale por si sólo nadie puede sacarte de ahí.**

 **No lo hagas.**

 **¿En dos? Difícil seguro que lo es, pero te ayudo, en una van los libros, el café, unos buenos audífonos, la cámara para fotografiar el nuevo lugar, unos tenis para correr, libro de colorear para que se baje el estrés, rompecabezas para liberar la mente, ah y un buen mapa marcado de todos los lugares cool por visitar, en la otra va la ropa jaja. Saludos.**

 **Guest: Gracias por lo ánimos, serán siempre bien recibidos. Mujeres intensas se les llama, tienes razón que nos hacemos una historia llena de desventuras y frases con dobles sentidos, igual y después lo escribo o lo intento.**

 **Tuvo un poco que ver pero no tanto y luego un poco más y después ya publiqué. Disculpa si es un poco confuso pero justo así lo sentía. ¿Te preocupa que te detesten? ¿Lo valdría?**

 **Para mí no hay otra forma de escribir, tienes razón incluso para el que lee es importante sentir que hay pasión en lo leído, que el que escribe dé la impresión de que ha pasado por alguna de las situaciones, que las sufrió y sobre todo que sobrevivió. Particular es sin duda lo que más me gusta, que las personas/personajes estén tan llenos de matices, que te sorprendan, que te cueste entenderlos y que te provoque querer hacerlo. Jaja, eso yo lo hice una vez, no la misma situación pero si invité a alguien a sentarse en mi carro, era más joven, quizá fue eso. La vida es así, dulce y amarga. No drama, no arrepentimiento, al menos no del que da ansiedad, uno más trabajado, ha pasado el tiempo. A ver qué te parece, ya me contarás. Creo que esa es la esencia de Regina, es la que no busca, la que no tolera, la que tiene simple la última palabra, eso a mí me atrae. Saludos. Gracias por leer, por continuar.**

 **Kiandre** **: Listo.** **Aquí lo tienes. Lamento lo de las uñas jaja, Saludos.**

 **CAPÍTULO XX El tiempo pasa y los errores quedan.**

-Si no es capaz de lograr que un escritor cumpla sus tiempos de entrega, no es el tipo de editor que necesita esta editorial.- Ni siquiera se molestaba en mirarlo, tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza y no lograba encontrar unos documentos que necesitaba para su siguiente reunión, removía carpetas sobre su escritorio mientras esperaba la respuesta.

-Re... Regina, déjame explicarte..-

-Sra Mills, no soy Regina para ti.- No soportaba que sus empleados la tutearan sin su consentimiento, la única que disponía de ese permiso era Ruby, y sin embargo, hacía tiempo que había dejado de hacerlo, por supuesto que lo había notado pero no había vuelto a hacerle algún comentario al respecto, era su decisión llamarle como mejor le pareciese y ella ya estaba cansada de insistir, eso también había cambiado. -Además no necesito explicaciones lo que necesito son resultados y si usted no puede con la tarea tendré que buscar a alguien lo suficientemente competente como para que me traiga lo que necesito.- Siguió buscando sus documentos, el tiempo se agotaba y no daba con ellos. -Una semana...- En ese momento si lo miró a los ojos. -Le doy una semana extra para que me consiga algo, un capítulo, un avance, algo. Y si no es capaz de conseguir que ese holgazán cumpla con el contrato que nos firmó, no se moleste en regresar. Puede retirarse.-

Ni siquiera esperó a que el asustado editor se levantara de su silla, descolgó el teléfono y le indicó a Ruby que le urgía un nuevo juego de copias de las propuestas de portada para el libro que estaba próximo a publicar. No se dio cuenta cuándo salió su editor, tampoco le importaba demasiado. Tomó su celular, buscó el nombre que necesitaba y marcó.

-Aló. Lo sé, mientras no se nos haga necesidad, todo está perfecto. Necesito de tu ayuda para un proyecto que se me acaba de meter en la cabeza.- Una mueca se le dibujó en rostro ante la respuesta que obtuvo, para quien no la conocía podría parecer una sonrisa, pero no, hacía mucho que no sonreía, eso también había cambiado. -¡Venga, ya!, que tú también eres una genio en lo que haces. Te invito a cenar para explicarte todo lo que tengo en mente.- Una mueca más. -Perfecto, ahí nos vemos. Hasta pronto.-

* * *

Despertó y de inmediato todos los recuerdos empezaron a llegar a su mente, uno tras otro. Se había ido de fiesta con sus compañeros del trabajo, habían terminado en un bar, una morena se le había acercado y es que había desarrollado un gusto muy peculiar por mujeres de origen latino. Las cosas se salieron de control, un beso llevó a otro más y habían terminado en lo que parecía ser el departamento de la susodicha. Ella estaba aún dormida, a su lado, ni siquiera recordaba su nombre. Se levantó lo más despacio que pudo y empezó a buscar su ropa por el departamento, se vistió, escribió una nota de despedida/agradecimiento, estaba a punto de marcharse cuando escuchó una voz.

-¿Planeas irte así, sin despedirte?- Tenia una media sonrisa dibujada, no había querido que sonara a reproche pero un poco sí que lo era.

-Por supuesto que no.- Se giró y levantó la nota que había escrito. La morena puso los ojos en blanco mientras dibujaba una media sonrisa en su rostro y no hizo falta más para que otro tipo de recuerdo le cayera de repente y le robara la sonrisa. -Tengo que irme... amm...- Se rascó la cabeza tratando de recordar el nombre de la joven.

-Elena, me llamo Elena.- En cualquier otra situación se habría ofendido de que no recordara su nombre pero no con esa rubia, había pasado una muy buena noche y la verdad es que no le molestaría en absoluto quedar nuevamente.

-Elena. Cierto. Tengo que irme Elena, tengo una cita en la cual tengo que estar en exactamente...- Miró su reloj y cerró los ojos. -Ahora, tendría que estar ahí justo ahora. Me dio mucho gusto conocerte. Gracias por... todo... sí, gracias por todo.- Se rascó nuevamente la cabeza, era por eso que quería salir de ahí sin que la escuchara, odiaba esa charla que le sigue de pasar la noche con alguien que acabas de conocer y que no pretendes seguir conociendo. -Adiós.-

-¡Espera!- No perdía nada con intentarlo. Se levantó, completamente desnuda, no pudo evitar sonreír al ver el efecto que estaba logrando en la rubia. Tomó un lapicero de su tocador y se acercó a ella, tomó su mano y escribió un teléfono. -Llámame, si alguna vez quieres quedar, podemos cenar o hacer alguna otra cosa.- Le sonrió a una rubia, que se podía notar, por la cara que tenía, que estaba intentando con todas sus fuerzas mirar sus ojos y nada más. -Con suerte quizá en esa ocasión no quieras salir huyendo de aquí.-

-Amm.. sí... gracias.- Sonrió y se giró, haciendo uso de un autocontrol que no sabía que tenía. Jamás repetía, eran cosas de una vez, eso hacía desde entonces y le había funcionado perfectamente. Llevaba sus botas en la mano cuando llegó al escarabajo. Era preciosa esa mujer. Definitivamente había sido una noche interesante.

* * *

-—

Pidió una segunda taza al mesero. Tenía media hora esperando a su mejor amiga. Era extraño porque regularmente no llegaba tarde. Pero las cosas habían cambiado mucho de un tiempo a la fecha, todo parecía diferente. Desde que le vio la cara aquel día en que la rubia se había aparecido en su casa sin avisar, supo que algo había pasado, pero no preguntó, no era el momento. A diferencia de cuando Emma había llegado llorando a su casa en esa ocasión estaba enojada, únicamente le dijo que necesitaba unos tragos y que necesitaba de alguien que cuidara de ella. No había derramado ninguna lágrima, pero tampoco hablaba, sólo tomaba, copa tras copa. Hacía mucho que no la había visto beber como aquel día, prácticamente la había tenido que cargar hasta la cama de su apartamento. Desde ese día no había fin de semana en que la rubia no saliera de fiesta y últimamente no había fin de semana en que no despertara en la cama de alguien más.

Por supuesto que había intentado en varias ocasiones enterarse de qué era lo que había pasado, era evidente que había tenido que ver con Regina, esa morena había llegado a la vida de su amiga poniéndola patas arriba, pero Emma no decía nada, cada vez que sacaba el tema a colación se tensaba y contestaba con monosílabos y cuando la pregunta era muy directa se quedaba callada o de pronto le surgía un compromiso que la hacía irse en ese momento. Esa morena había dejado a su amiga en peor estado de como la había encontrado, sobretodo porque ahora no hablaba, no lloraba, tenía una sonrisa que le resultaba muy falsa, algo le dolía y le dolía mucho pero había tomado la decisión de acallarlo con noches de sexo y alcohol. Estaba inmersa en sus pensamientos cuando la vio entrar.

-Hola, Elsa. Discúlpame por llegar tarde, pero en mi defensa diré que es preciosa.-

* * *

Entró a su oficina y se encontró con un maravilloso ramo de flores. Sabía perfectamente quién lo había mandado, no entendía cómo era que conseguía sacarle una sonrisa después de los horribles días que había pasado últimamente. Tomó su celular y marcó.

-Gracias por las flores, cariño.- Habían sido meses sumamente complicados. -Están preciosas, no tenías que hacerlo.- Se acercó a la ventana de su oficina que daba a una de las calles principales de la ciudad, no podía creer que las cosas estuvieran así. -Vale, que me aguanto entonces. Me parece perfecto, te veo en la casa. Yo también. Adiós.-

Habían pasado cuatro meses desde que la había visto la ultima vez y la sensación de vacío era la misma. Regina había intentado comunicarse, le había llamado en incontables ocasiones, nunca le contestó. Desde hacía una semana lo había dejado de hacer. Regina sabía perfectamente dónde vivía, dónde trabajaba y jamás fue a buscarla, habían sido llamadas, únicamente llamadas. James había tratado varias veces de persuadirla para que contestara o se acercara a su oficina para hablar, sabía perfectamente que él creía que exageraba, estaba sorprendido de que una amistad como la de ellas fuera a terminar por un mal entendido así, pero es que él no sabía toda la historia, a él lo había conocido mucho tiempo después de que su amistad con Regina comenzara.

Su historia era complicada de explicar, había sobrevivido a muchas cosas juntas, pero eso no significaba que no hubieran tenido problemas antes, en aquellas ocasiones ella siempre reculaba y le daba a la morena espacio, para tranquilizarse. Conocía su mal carácter, la había visto explotar muchas veces, ella siempre había sido la que respiraba profundo, la que se relajaba, porque la realidad era que su amiga no era mala persona pero cuando se sentía acorralada le salía un mal mal genio. Pero ella había aprendido a conocerla, conocerla mejor que nadie y sabía perfectamente cuando presionar y cuando dejarla.

Sabía que quizá se había excedido un poco, que la había presionado demasiado y entendía perfectamente que se hubiera molestado, en esa ocasión no respiró, no pensó, no se detuvo a tiempo y logró lo que nunca pensó, que Regina se pusiera completamente a la defensiva con ella, se había equivocado en las formas y lo sabía perfectamente; por eso intentó comunicarse con ella, por eso fue a disculparse, la molestia no era que ella no quisiera contarle su secreto sino que ahora que por primera vez ella había cometido un error ella hubiera reaccionado así, tantas veces había perdonado alguna grosería de su amiga y ahora que había sido ella la que se había equivocado la mataba que hubiera reaccionado así.

Así que no, no iba a contestar, no quería saber nada de ella.

* * *

Había tenido una mañana muy complicada, tenía dos cuentas que desde hacía un par de meses le estaban quebrando la cabeza, había confiado en las personas equivocadas y ahora estaba pagando las consecuencias. Llevaba ideando un plan con Regina para lograr su retención desde hacía un par de meses, faltaba afinar detalles pero prácticamente tenían lista la propuesta. Esa morena era sumamente brillante para los negocios, no por nada había levantado esa editorial por si sola. El sonido de su celular la sacó de su ensoñación y al mirar quién llamaba, sonrió.

-Se nos está haciendo costumbre hablar a diario.- Sonrió ante la respuesta de la morena. -Pero si aquí la experta en negocios eres tú, mujer. Precisamente iba a marcar para pedirte que nos viéramos para terminar las propuestas que necesito.- Se llevó la mano al puente de la nariz y sonrió nuevamente. -Evidentemente no vas a dejar que vaya por ti así que ya mejor no insisto, nos vemos en el restaurante de siempre a las ocho, ¿Te parece bien?- Se levantó de su sillón y comenzó a deambular por su oficina. -Perfecto. Hasta pronto.- Colgó.

Su relación con Regina era completamente diferente desde hacía unos meses. Después de cancelarle la cena que iban a tener al día siguiente de aquella noche que fue a buscarla a su casa y de perderse por varias semanas, se había puesto en contacto con ella, le había pedido que la ayudara con un proyecto que tenía, estaba próxima a publicar un nuevo libro y necesitaba una agencia que hiciera el trabajo de la publicidad. Se habían reencontrado y ambas habían evitado hablar de esas semanas obscuras en la que Regina se le negaba a todo el mundo. Conocía a la morena, sabía que de presionarle habría terminado alejándole también. Habían trabajado juntas en ese proyecto y desde entonces solían verse de forma regular, ya fuera una u otra, se comunicaba y salían a tomar unos tragos o a cenar.

En el tiempo que habían estado juntas habían realizado varios proyectos y la verdad es que eran buen equipo, ella la conocía muy bien y sabía lo exigente que era cuando de su empresa se trataba, así que discutían sobre trabajo y cada una defendía sus ideas a muerte, pero al final, casi siempre, lograban ponerse de acuerdo y los resultados siempre habían salido a pedir de boca.

Su relación era de amistad, después de varios reveses le había quedado claro. En las ocasiones que había intentado algo más, Regina la había parado en seco, al principio pensó que necesitaba tiempo, de superar lo que hubiese pasado con esa rubia, pero después se dio cuenta que no era así y lo confirmó cuando en una ocasión Regina le había dicho abiertamente que no era su intención volver con ella, pero que, sin embargo, el cariño que sentía era grande, que no le ofrecía una relación amorosa pero sí una amistad, no lo pensó mucho, cómo decirle que no a alguien así. Sabía perfectamente que lo más sano habría sido alejarse, darse tiempo para dejar de sentirse de esa forma, pero estaba segura de que eso jamás pasaría, por mucha distancia que pusiera cada vez que nuevamente estuvieran en contacto, los sentimientos volvería, una y otra vez; no se imaginaba alejándose de ella, dolía demasiado.

Todo estaba bien y sin embargo esa sensación de zozobra no la dejaba tranquila. Pocas personas podían jactarse de conocer a la morena, tenía tantas facetas y levantaba tantos muros que llegar a la verdadera Regina era prácticamente imposible, muchos habían quedado atrapados entre muro y muro y después de un tiempo no se les volvía a ver, ella sin embargo estaba segura de conocerla, por eso dudaba de la máscara que Regina llevaba puesta desde que la buscó nuevamente. No había vuelto a ver a Kat en todo ese tiempo, ni a la escritora rubia tampoco, inclusive en las múltiples visitas que había tenido que hacer a la editorial. Y si alguna duda le quedaba ésta había quedado resuelta cuando escuchó a Ruby decirle a la morena que la señora Kat seguía muy ocupada para atenderle, que dejara de insistir, que ella se comunicaría cuando tuviera un tiempo libre, le había sorprendido mucho el mensaje de Kat pero la respuesta de Regina no se quedó atrás, "Perfecto, he entendido el mensaje, no la molestare más. Gracias, Ruby. Puedes retirarte".

Regina sería siempre un misterio para todos los que la rodeaban, conocían lo poco que dejaba ver, comenzaba a entender que había personas que estaban llenas de preguntas sin respuestas, y aún así, aún con todos los defectos que se le podían achacar, era la mujer más irresistible que había conocido nunca.

* * *

Hacía meses que había tomado la decisión de no tutear a su jefa, desde aquel día en el que Regina la había regañado por no estar en su lugar cuando Emma Swan se presentó en la editorial. No escuchó la conversación completa, pero por la forma en que Emma había salido de su oficina era evidente que habían discutido, que habían discutido muy fuerte. Regina jamás le volvió a pedir que la tuteara y ella tampoco volvió a hacerlo.

Ese día había cambiado muchas cosas, no solamente en su relación con su jefa, sino en la relación de ella con todos en la empresa. Estaba más solitaria que nunca, venía a la editorial a trabajar, no hablaba prácticamente con nadie fuera de temas de trabajo. No había vuelto a ver a Emma, lo poco que había podido investigar era que el proyecto lo llevaba Sidney, pero que lo hacía prácticamente en línea, y cuando era necesario reunirse con Emma eran siempre fuera, había intentado enterarse de más cosas pero la rubia se había vuelto un tema intocable en la editorial, el rumor de la discusión que había tenido con Regina se había corrido por todos lados, era por eso que nadie se atrevía a nombrarla en presencia de la morena.

Tenía más o menos el mismo tiempo que había dejado de ver a Kat, la amiga de su jefa no había vuelto a pararse por la editorial, en este caso nadie sabía el porqué, había escuchado por ahí que las había oído discutir en su oficina el mismo día, pero la fuente no era muy confiable así que no estaba segura de si creerlo o no. Ella había intentado comunicarse con ella, después de la semana tan obscura que había tenido su jefa, había recordado que Kat siempre le pedía que le avisara cuando su amiga estuviera así. Sólo una vez le contestó el teléfono, le pidió que no volviera a marcarle con noticias sobre Regina, no pidió explicaciones y tampoco las dio, simplemente le colgó, desde entonces había intentado comunicarse con ella por órdenes de la morena pero fue su secretaria quién tomó los mensajes una y otra vez y en todos indicó que ella se comunicaría cuando tuviera tiempo, que no insistiera más, su jefa no volvió a llamar, al menos no a través de ella.

Ingrid sin embargo pasaba mucho tiempo en la editorial, a veces en reuniones y otras ocasiones simplemente llegaba a visitarla y se encerraban por horas. Su jefa se iluminaba un poco cuando la visitaba, pero aún así su mirada había perdido el brillo que había ganado en los meses anteriores. Regina parecía estar mejor que nunca, llegaba siempre temprano, había dejado de irse tarde, comía siempre a sus horas o muchas veces comía con Ingrid, había dejado de ir al café de la esquina, la rubia le había regalado una cafetera que lucia muy costosa y desde entonces ella se preparaba su café, estaba más centrada que nunca, cerraba escritor tras escritor, contrato tras contrato; pero aún así, aún con todas esas nuevas actitudes, le parecía que algo andaba mal, Regina estaba más alejada que nunca, parecía que vivía dentro de una caja de cristal, la podías ver pero no la podías tocar.

* * *

Había terminado guardando su celular, no estaba segura del porqué, muchas mujeres le habían dado su teléfono esperando que continuaran con su relación y ella jamás había devuelto la llamada, no le interesaba, desde ese día había decidido no volver a salir en más de una ocasión con una mujer, había roto su propia regla y había terminado con el corazón roto, no volvería a pasarle; y a pesar de todo eso no sabía por qué había terminado guardando el teléfono.

Había sido un día complicado, Regina se había había apoderado de sus pensamientos por todo el día. Quizá tendría que ver con la pregunta que Elsa le hizo en el desayuno, sabía perfectamente que su amiga estaba preocupada por ella, se lo había dicho muchas veces, últimamente parecía que lo había dejado por la paz pero con lo que le dijo le quedó claro que pensaba en ello más que nunca, "¿Eres feliz?" eso dijo, la pregunta había seguido a su historia sobre la maravillosa latina que había conocido, se quedó muda, su amiga la había mirado expectante, como tratando de leer cada gesto en su rostro, no le había contestado, se había terminado saliendo por la tangente, era su especialidad, pero desde entonces no podía dejar de pensar en eso.

Fueron días muy complicados, no sabía qué le había dolido más, que la morena le hubiera gritado de esa forma, que no hubiera salido a buscarla o no saber nada de ella desde entonces. No iba a fingir, por supuesto que la tristeza la había embargado por semanas, había tenido muchos días negros, el cariño que había tenido por la morena había sido muy profundo, la había querido con el alma, incluso en dos ocasiones había ido a la cafetería, rogando a Dios encontrarse con ella, en ninguna de las dos veces se la topó, estuvo tentada a preguntar pero se contuvo y decidió dejarlo por la paz.

No entendía, no entendía cómo era que había fingido todo, ella había creído de verdad que Regina sentía algo. Había ido sobrellevando las cosas poco a poco, había sido difícil, muchas veces había estado tentada a buscarla en la editorial, pedirle una explicación, la verdad era que por mucho que lo intentes uno no olvida en un día, ni deja de querer a alguien sólo porque esa persona le rompió a uno el corazón, su cariño por ella había sido tan profundo que aún, meses después, seguía doliendo casi como el primer día.

Lily le había dicho una vez que uno no puede obligar a nadie a que te ame, en aquel entonces se refería a ella, fue el momento en el que se despidió, en el que entendió que ella no quería tener nada serio y que terminaría lastimada, mucho más que en ese momento. Ahora, era ella la que tenía que aceptar que por mucho que quisiera a Regina no podía forzarla a sentir lo mismo, que hay casos en que no importa lo mucho que uno ame a alguien, si el otro no siente lo mismo, lo mejor es dejarlo ir.

En todos estos meses había pasado por todos los estados de ánimo posibles, desde la tristeza que te embarga cuando la decepción es profunda, hasta el coraje que se apodera de ti cuando el orgullo fue lastimado, sería una mentira decir que cada noche se sentía así pero era cierto que al final del día siempre terminaba pensando en ella, ya fuera molesta, triste, melancólica, Regina siempre era su último pensamiento del día.

Cuando más triste se sentía siempre recurría al recuerdo de cuando se le ocurrió ir a buscarla a su casa, había sido un día complicado, llevaba cerca de un mes sin verla y la ansiedad se había apoderado de ella, tenía ya todo un discurso en su mente, estaba sumamente nerviosa, no estaba segura de que fuera la mejor idea pero en su defensa diría que se le había vuelto un vicio. En cuanto llegó y vio el mercedes de Ingrid estacionado fuera de su casa todos esos sentimientos desaparecieron, se convirtieron en coraje y frustración. Se fue y no volvió a buscarla.

Supo la respuesta desde que escuchó la pregunta. No, no era feliz.

* * *

La comida había resultado mucho más productiva de lo que pensó, siempre le había encantado la forma que tenía Ingrid de aclararle las ideas, eran muy buenas en lo que hacían y cuando estaban juntas las ideas fluían solas. Si no hubiera tenido una relación con ella seguramente habrían tenido muchos proyectos juntas, la forma en que terminó todo y cómo había, prácticamente, obligado a Ingrid a tomar distancia, había reducido a contadas ocasiones los negocios entre ambas. Estaba muy agradecida de tenerla en su vida, no solamente como socia, sino también como amiga. Le había costado mucho que Ingrid entendiera que jamás volverían a tener algo, había insistido tantas veces en retomar aquello que habían comenzado unos meses atrás, la respuesta siempre fue la misma, no le interesaba tener una relación con ella, ni con ella ni con nadie.

Su vida había cambiado mucho desde aquel fatídico día, había tenido la peor semana de su vida, se había encerrado en el trabajo, no hablaba prácticamente con nadie, no comía nada en el día, café era lo único que parecía mantenerla despierta, hubo sólo una ocasión en la que vivió una crisis parecida, salir de aquella le había tomado mucho más tiempo. El día que llegó y se miró al espejo y no se reconoció supo que estaba en depresión, por segunda vez en su vida estaba en una profunda crisis, hizo lo que había hecho la última ocasión, esta vez sería más fácil, ya había sido capaz de salir una vez de una situación aunque muy diferente muy dolorosa también, una segunda vez sería pan comido.

Comenzó como la vez anterior creando listas, listas donde establecía qué era lo que haría cada día de la semana, al principio tenía que forzarse a hacer las cosas, sabía que en determinado momento se convertiría en rutina y eso era lo que ella necesitaba. Se obligaba a levantarse cada día a realizar su rutina de ejercicio, a desayunar, incluso cuando sintiera que la comida no le pasaba la garganta, iba a trabajar de forma regular pero estaba prohibido quedarse más horas de las estrictamente necesarias, comía y cenaba a sus horas, comenzó a llevarse manuscritos para leer en casa, necesitaba mantener la cabeza ocupada el mayor tiempo posible, no quería pensar en nada de lo que había pasado.

Tenía sólo unos días intentándolo cuando tomó la decisión de buscar a Ingrid, había estado negándose cada vez que la rubia la llamaba o la buscaba directamente en la editorial, sabía que algo bueno podía salir de ahí, estaba segura de que no quería tener una relación con ella pero también estaba segura de lo mucho que la quería, le sorprendió gratamente que ella aceptara, desde entonces, había sido un pilar en su nueva vida, jamás se lo hizo saber, al menos nunca se lo dijo directamente, pero muchas veces logró que olvidara por unas horas la tristeza que la embargada desde aquel día.

La extrañaba, cada noche, cuando Ingrid se iba o llegaba del trabajo, lo primero que venía a su mente era que un día más había pasado y Kat seguía sin querer tomarle el teléfono. Nunca había discutido de esa forma, jamás habían pasado tanto tiempo separadas, la ansiedad se apoderaba de ella entre más vueltas le daba al asunto, no sabía qué hacer, era Kat la que sabía como llevarla cuando las cosas comenzaban a tensarse, ella decidía recular para que las dos tomaran aire y pensaran; al principio había decidido darle tiempo para que pensara las cosas, no presionar, pero había comenzado a desesperarse, cada día que pasaba la sentía más y más lejos, quería ir a su casa pero tenia miedo de que no saliera a recibirla. Esa cobardía le estaba costando su mejor amiga. Después de muchas vueltas había entendido que la había llevado al limite, que el problema no era que Kat la presionara para saber qué había pasado con Daniel, el problema era la actitud que ella había tenido ante la situación, como si la única a la que le interesaba arreglar los conflictos fuera a ella. Entendía perfectamente cómo se sentía, la había lastimado y no encontraba la forma de solucionarlo.

Cada noche su cabeza se dividía en dos, gran parte de la noche estaba destinada a Kat, desde que le había mandado decir con Ruby que no la molestara más, había optado por aceptar su decisión, por muy dolorosa que esta le resultara, vivía esperanzada en que en determinado momento Kat la buscaría para arreglar todo el malentendido, cuatro meses habían pasado y comenzaba a pensar que las cosas no mejorarían nunca. La otra parte de su cabeza le pertenecía a Emma, con ella las cosas eran completamente diferentes, desde el día en que prácticamente le gritó que se largara de su oficina no había vuelto a saber de ella. No la buscó, no salió tras ella, hizo como si nunca la hubiera conocido. La razón era una sola, esa había sido la gota que había derramado el vaso, ya la había lastimado demasiado y no quería hacerlo más, Emma no se merecía a alguien cómo ella. Estaba tan llena de secretos, que estos se convertían en espinas para los que permanecían a su lado. No iba a cambiar, con Kat era diferente, tenía que insistir en recuperar una amistad de tanto tiempo, sin embargo, con Emma sólo cabía el arrepentimiento de haber permitido que la rubia se acercara a ella, de no haberle alejando cuando aún estaba a tiempo. Por eso había tomado la decisión de no buscarla más sin importar las consecuencias que esto tuviera. El libro había pasado a manos de Sidney, como la distancia no sólo era para sanar a Emma sino también para hacerlo con ella misma, había optado por también mantenerse completamente al margen, se lo confió en su totalidad a su editor y no preguntó más por él. ¿Le dolía?, por supuesto que le dolía, el cariño que sentía por ella era profundo, se había enamorado, tanto, que había olvidado todo lo que las separaba, por suerte había entrado en razón a tiempo. Vivía con la esperanza de que cuando se ha sufrido mucho, llega el día en que todo empieza a doler un poco menos.

 **...Continuará...**

 **Gracias** **por leerme y por continuar. Espero** **lo hayan disfrutado.**

 **Saludos**


	21. De querer también se sale O no

**Hola,**

 **Sin pretextos. Muchas disculpas. Espero disfruten.**

 **jessica nolasco** **: Sentimientos encontrados, eso es bueno. Le va a costar a Regina recuperar a Emma, por mucho que la rubia la extrañe tanto. Kat es otro cuento, pero espero que disfrutes del capítulo. Espero aún sigas por acá. Un abrazo grande y gracias por leerme y comentar.**

 **kykyo-chan** **: Todo por servir se acaba, la paciencia no es eterna. Una tendrá que poner de su parte, creo que es turno de Regina, pero ya veremos cómo van avanzando las cosas. Espero disfrutes mucho el** **siguiente,muchas gracias por comentarme y leerme. Saludos.**

 **15marday** **:Esta historia se esta alegando demasiado, había que meter un resumen, espero poder terminarla pronto. Creo que cada que Emma está a punto de ceder algo se atraviesa y le planta los pies en la tierra, muchas veces es lo que uno necesita, a veces uno no es feliz en un lugar pero no por eso debe renunciar al amor propio. Ingrid está poco a poco entendiendo qué lugar le toca y eso es bueno, en relaciones tan largas si uno llega a terminar de forma cordial y consigue quedarse con la amistad se tiene mucha suerte. Kat no cederá, ahí si le va a tocar todo a Regina, será un buen reencuentro. Ruby es toda bonita, seguro pronto la convence. Regina es harina de otro costal, es genuina, es diferente, a veces creo que no he logrado plasmar por completo cómo es su personalidad, aunque ciertamente, no todos somos tan valientes. Espero disfrutes el siguiente, gracias por seguir por acá, saludos.**

 **Lizzie gza: Me gusta que le des el beneficio de la duda, Regina tiene** **fantasmas que sólo son de ella, no los comparte, hay días bueno en los que no se aparecen, pero cuando si están ahí soportarlos y tolerar a los demás se vuelve una tarea complicada. A Regina se le perdona todo, por bonita sobre todo :). Los buenos amigos hacen eso, dar su opinión sobre el tema sin importar si el otro está de acuerdo o no, creo que ese es su trabajo, dar una cachetada cuando ves que el otro va directo al precipicio, esos son los que valen la pena. Si continuas con las amistades e porque te supieron valorar :). Pues si te gustan los celos los dos siguiente** **capítulos te van a encantar, una Regina que tras largos meses empieza a pensar de forma frecuente en Emma, una Emma que se topará con que hay muchas personas maravillosas por el mundo, personas que no están llenas de fantasmas, ya veremos que sale de esto. Muchas gracias por leerme y perdona la tardanza. Saludos.**

 **LoreLane** **Estuvo dramático el capitulo. Primero: Espero ésta actualización también te ponga contenta. Segundo: No puedo prometer nada, lo siento. Tercero: Ingrid no es tan mala, dale el beneficio de la duda. Regina está llena de fantasmas que de pronto salen en el peor momento, además tiene un genio que no la ayuda nadita. Lo que pasará entre Emma y Elena será mejor que un simple café, prometo que valdrá la pena (aunque no te guste). Spoiler alert: Habrá celos, de ambas. Cuarto: Tardé mucho y lo lamento, pero el helado es super delicioso así que creo que no sufriste tanto. Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo, Saludos.**

 **sjl82** **Para que algo sane hay que darle tiempo, si no sana es porque no ha cerrado, entonces uno debe ir y cerrar la herida con quien la provocó. Este capitulo no, pero el que sigue trae cosas de Regina y de su pasado. Creo que Emma llegó a su limite jaja, vendrán cosas nuevas para ella. Espero disfrutes el siguiente. Saludos.**

 **LyzzEQ** **Emma intentará algo con Elena y la verdad es que no será en plan de amigas. Algo así pasará en el capítulo, espero lo disfrutes. Tardé más que nunca en actualizar, lo siento. Pero espero disfrutes el siguiente. Saludos.**

 **Farren N M : Sobre advertencia no hay engaño, cuando una habla las cosas de frente no tendría que haber mal entendidos, claro eso es la teoría, ya veremos que pasa. Es que porque alguien no busque la felicidad de la forma en que uno lo haría nos quiere decir que su forma de buscarla esté mal, no estoy segura de si me di a entender, ja. Pero quiero decir que a lo mejor la felicidad de Regina es esa paz en la que se encuentra, uno nunca sabe. En los siguientes capítulos entrará Kat y en definitiva Emma, se tendrán que ver muy seguido. Tardé mucho pero ya estoy de vuelta. Lo siento. Espero disfrutes el** **siguiente. Saludos.**

 **mills1** **jajaja, me encanta como se molestan tan con Regina, las mujeres somos complicadas y claro está que unas más que otras. En definitiva va a haber celos de Regina, el siguiente capitulo estará repleto de ellos. Lo de KAt se arreglará, ella no es orgullosa, solo esta lastimada, Regina tendrá que forzarla a hablar y algo bueno saldrá de ello. Tardé mucho en actualizar pero estoy de vuelta. Espero disfrutes el que sigue. Saludos.**

 **Guest: Estoy de acuerdo, aunque debo confesar que yo sí que soy intensa para casi todo, y en definitiva, sí que necesito suerte. ¿Aunque no lo parezca? jaja pero tú si que eres genial. Te gusta dejar las frases a medias que seamos los demás los que terminemos aterrizando lo que quisiste decir o quizá nunca lo sabremos. Pienso demasiado y a veces creo que no me doy a entender mucho. Tienes razón, nunca para atrás. Vivir y no sobrevivir, en definitiva se necesita suerte para lograrlo. Estoy de acuerdo en que es una de esas situaciones que duelen, lastimar cuando se quiere a alguien duele, a veces más para el que lo hizo que para el agraviado, porque viene acompañado de arrepentimiento y es que uno no necesita mas que su conciencia para recordárselo. Es que es así, la vida, muchas veces es así. Creo que lo que no llega a ocurrir es lo que no se olvida, lo que duele cada que se recuerda. Lo que se pudo haber sido y no fue deja amargura en el alma. Pero se aprende a vivir, porque tengo la certeza de que a todo se acostumbra uno. También creo firmemente que para personas tan llenas de laberintos como Regina, la felicidad va mucho más allá de estar bien con alguien, creo además que entre mas inteligente es una persona más infeliz es. Divago. Disculpa. Gracias por continuar, lo digo de verdad.**

 **Pd. Entendí perfectamente el sarcasmo, tenía la respuesta perfecta y resultó que tenías razón y casi es ¡Felices Pascuas! Una lastima porque era realmente buena. ¡Feliz Navidad y Año Nuevo!, no puedo más que desearte que vivas en plenitud, mientras se pueda.**

 **Saludos.**

 **CAPITULO XXI De querer también se dale. O no.**

Era ya su tercer café y tan sólo era medio día, le había parecido que las últimas tres semanas se habían ido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. La publicación del libro se había complicado mucho más de lo esperado, prácticamente había tenido que acampar en su oficina la última semana. De no haber sido por Ingrid no habría salido de su oficina, pero ella se encargaba de obligarla a ir a su casa a descansar y tomar un baño, al otro día sea aparecía por la editorial para llevarle el desayuno y seguir ayudándole con lo que fuera necesario.

Las primeras dos semanas habían resultado muy llevaderas, había conseguido organizar lo necesario sin que su rutina se viera mayormente afectada, pero esta última semana todo se había salido de control. Ingrid se había cansado de repetirle que aprendiera a delegar, pero esa palabra no formaba parte de su vocabulario, sobre todo cuando se trataba de la publicación de un libro nuevo.

La confianza tenía mucho que ver con su problema para delegar, no confiaba en que alguien pudiera hacer el trabajo mejor que ella, era una perfeccionista nata y eso siempre había traído noches de desvelo en la oficina. Ruby era la única del personal en la que medianamente podía confiar, la conocía perfectamente y sabía lo exigente que era cuando de trabajo se trataba, era por eso que tras las largas cantaletas de Ingrid había decidido encargarle la organización de la fiesta de presentación. No estaba segura de haber hecho lo correcto pero tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza que no habría sido capaz de hacerse cargo de una cosa más. Ingrid había estado apoyando a Ruby desde el principio, no había necesidad de preguntarle por qué lo hacía, ella sabía que sólo así estaría tranquila, que sólo así sería capaz de olvidarse de la fiesta y concentrarse en lo verdaderamente importante.

—

Llevaba tres semanas dandole vueltas a si llamarle o no, no sabía cómo pero esa mujer había conseguido lo que nadie, que dejase de pensar en cierta morena, por lo menos algunos ratos del día. El día que la conoció muchas cosas cambiaron, era realmente hermosa, casi tanto como Regina, no recordaba prácticamente nada de la conversación que harán tenido esa noche o si había existido alguna, sin embargo, algo le incitaba a buscarle.

Era evidente que también había tenido que ver su conversación con Elsa, sabía perfectamente que su amiga estaba muy preocupada por ella. No estaba segura de en qué momento las cosas se habían salido de control, el dolor le había nublado los sentidos y de pronto había pasado de noches de alcohol a noches de alcohol y sexo, había sido un dolor tan profundo que no supo cómo lidiar con él y terminó convertida en algo que no era. Había tocado fondo, Elsa se lo dijo y ella sabía que tenía razón.

Elena había sido la última mujer con la que se había acostado, eso también había cambiado, desde entonces que no salía de fiesta, se había volcado cada noche en la secuela de su libro, tenía semanas que no salía, y es que desde la conversación con Elsa, tenía tantas ideas en la cabeza, que la única forma que conocía de aterrizarlas era escribiendo; además de que escribiendo se olvidaba de su realidad, se olvidaba de Regina y de todo lo que seguía sintiendo por ella.

Pensaba en todo eso mientras conducía rumbo a casa de Elsa, desde hacía tres semanas que no contestaba sus llamadas, no era que estuviera enojada con su amiga, pero después de lo que le había dicho tenía muchas cosas que aclarar, necesitaba pensar, lo había hecho y ahora necesitaba de sus consejos. Estaba nerviosa, lo único que le había escrito después de muchas llamadas era que necesitaba estar sola y Elsa no le contestó.

Llegó a su departamento y estacionó su escarabajo. Tomó el ascensor y respiró profundo antes de tocar la puerta. Esperó con las manos en las bolsas traseras, estaba segura de que Elsa entendería o al menos eso le gustaba pensar.

-Si no te aparecías esta semana iba a ir a sacarte a patadas de la comisaría.- Le sonrió a su amiga. Se acercó a la rubia y la abrazó. Fue un abrazo largo, de los que reparan lo que esta roto.

-Perdóname, Elsa.- No sabía qué más decir, pero sabía que su amiga le entendía perfectamente.

-Está bien Emma. Entiendo. Estaba preocupada por ti, pero supongo que todo se habido aclarando en esa cabeza. No es la primera vez que haces algo así pero sí es la más larga.- Tomó de la mano a la rubia y la hizo entrar al departamento. Sabía que tenía mucho que contarle, así que fue a la cocina a preparar café mientras su amiga ordenaba sus ideas.

-Tengo ya la respuesta a tu pregunta Elsa. No, no soy feliz.- Miró a su amiga que se había girado a verla, vio como ella dejó lo que estaba haciendo y de nuevo la abrazo muy fuerte.

Las lagrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas. Le contó todo, desde el principio, lo que había ocultado, lo que dolía. Le contó de Elena, de cómo la conoció y del miedo que tenía de llamarle, de lo mucho que habían cambiado las cosas los últimos días.

Estuvieron prácticamente toda la tarde hablando, por ratos, la conversación se tornaba muy profunda, en otros, no paraban de reír de las locuras que tanto una como otra habían hecho. Elsa estaba mucho más tranquila al escuchar a su amiga, era evidente que algo en Emma había cambiado, no estaba segura de qué pero estaba feliz al escucharla hablar de esa nueva mujer a la que había conocido, quizá era lo mejor para que lograra superar a Regina.

-Pues yo creo que deberías llamarle, si es buena en el sexo merece una oportunidad.-

-No digas tonterías Elsa, por favor. Además…- Justo cuando estaba a punto de regañar a su amiga su celular sonó. Lo sacó de la bolsa trasera de sus pantalones, al ver quien le llamaba se extrañó y contesto un tanto nerviosa.

-Aló- Se levantó del sofá y comenzó a dar vueltas por el departamento.

-¿Emma? Soy Ruby, de la editorial.-

-Hola, Ruby. ¿Cómo estás?- Sabía perfectamente de dónde era ese número, hacía mucho que no tenía contacto con ella, cuando tenía noticias de cómo iba lo de su libro era Sidney quien directamente se comunicaba con ella. Algo tenía que haber pasado fuera de lo normal para que fuera Ruby quien se comunicara con ella.

-Uff Emma, qué gusto que este siga siendo tu celular, hace unos meses estuve tratando de comunicarme contigo pero la llamada jamás entró, tuve que pedirle a Sidney que te hiciera llegar la información, pero bueno, eso ahora no es importante. Yo estoy bien, con mucho trabajo, pero bien. ¿Tú?, hace mucho que no te vemos por la editorial.

-Tuve el celular un tiempo fuera de servicio Ruby.- Eso no era del todo cierto, lo había apagado por semanas, Sidney había tenido que ir a la estación para poder comunicarse con ella. Empezó a sentirse mareada, pesar en la editorial era pensar en Regina y al pensar en Regina siempre terminaba con una bronca interna que le duraba días. -Yo estoy muy bien, gracias. He estado cubriendo turnos extras en la estación, no he tenido tiempo de ir a saludar a los amigos. ¿Qué necesitas? ¿Algún problema con el libro?- Quería terminar cuando antes con esa llamada, Elsa la miraba de forma extraña y ella tenía el presentimiento que Ruby le tenía una noticia que no le iba a resultar muy agradable.

-Pues ya sabes que siempre serás bienvenida por acá, Emma. No tienes que preocuparte, del libro aún no tenemos noticias y es Sidney quien está encargado directamente de tu manuscrito, así que será él el que se comunique contigo en caso de alguna novedad. Mi llamada es para confirmar tu asistencia a la fiesta de presentación del libro de August Wayne, enviamos la incitación desde algunas semanas solicitando la confirmación pero estamos ya a una semana y no hemos recibido nada aún.-

-¿In…? ¿Invitación? ¿Fiesta de presentación?- Cerró las ojos apenas escuchó el motivo de la llamada de Ruby. -No he confirmado nada porque no me ha llegado nada, Ruby.- Su corazón comenzó a latir desbocado. -Y la verdad no estoy segura de poder asistir, he tenido mucho trabajo últimamente y no he tenido tiempo practicasen para nada. Lo siento mucho, Ruby.- Abrió los ojos y vio la cara de Elsa, le estaba preguntando qué era lo que estaba pasando.

-Se envió a la comisaría, Emma, es realmente extraño que no te haya llegado, no hemos tenido ningún problema con la empresa encargada de hacerlo. No puedes hacerme esto, Emma, la Sra. Mills me va a matar, pidió expresamente que todos los escritores estuvieran ahí para apoyar el nuevo proyecto, yo sé que es de último momento, dado que no recibiste nada, pero hazlo como un favor para mí.- No podía creer que Emma no hubiera recibido la invitación, su jefa se molestaría muchísimo si alguno de los escritores faltaba, aunque no estaba segura de en que términos habían quedado las cosas entre ellas, pero no hizo ninguna aclaración de que no quería verla ahí.

-¡Venga, Ruby!, no puedes hacerme esto.- Estaba en un dilema, Ruby nunca le había hecho nada, todo lo contrario, de había portado de manera excepcional con ella. Se sentía entre la espada y la pared. -¿Es realmente necesario que yo asista?

-No es obligatorio, pero es una pequeña tradición de la editorial, que cuando uno de nuestros escritores está comenzando la promoción de su nuevo libro, todos estén en la presentación.¡Por favor!, Emma, por favor.-

-¡Por Dios!, está bien, ahí estaré. Mándame toda la información a mi mail y ahí nos vemos.- Esto último le salió casi como un susurro, no podía creer que el universo se empeñara en seguirle poniendo en el camino a esa morena. No estaba segura de qué sentiría al verla, pero estaba segura de que el encuentro no pasaría desapercibido.

-Muchas gracias, Emma. Te debo una muy grande. Lamento mucho lo de la invitación, definitivamente voy a presentar una queja. Te mando todo la información necesaria. ¿Te anoto a ti sola o irás acompañada?-

-Acompañada. Y no te preocupes, Ruby, ya encontraré la forma de cobrar mi favor.- Tenía muchas dudas en ese momento pero si de algo estaba segura es que no asistiría sola al evento.

-Jajaja, perfecto, Emma. Muchas gracias de nuevo. Adiós.- Colgó.

Lentamente se sentó de nuevo y se cubrió la cara con ambas manos. Respiraba profundo, tratando de tranquilizarse, tratando de encontrar la calma.

-Era de la editorial, habrá una fiesta por la presentación de un libro y prácticamente estoy obligada a asistir. Regina estará ahí.- Hacía mucho tiempo que no mencionaba su nombre. El vacío volvió.

—-

Eran las nueve de la noche, hora de irse a casa a descansar, pero aún tenía mucho trabajo pendiente, había tenido una junta que prácticamente le había robado toda la mañana, no podía creer que acaba de tratar las traducciones de un libro que estaba a penas por lanzarse. Todo el mundo esperaba grandes cosas de la secuela de August Wayne y es que era de esperarse después del éxito que había tenido su primer libro, siempre había sido buena cazando talentos pero sin lugar a dudas él había sido su mayor descubrimiento.

Estaba segura de que no habría nadie en la editorial a esa hora, le gustaba trabajar en soledad, era cuando se volvía más productiva porque no había nadie que la molestara. Estaba deliberando enviaba los correos que tenía pendientes desde la oficina o lo hacía ya en casa cuando tocaron la puerta.

-Adelante.- Sólo una persona era capaz de quedarse a esa hora con ella. Cuando la vio entrar, supo que no se equivocaba.

-Sra. Mills, para informarle que está todo prácticamente listo para la fiesta de presentación.- Esa nueva actitud con su jefa le seguía pareciendo fuera de lugar, le tenía un cariño muy profundo, pero seguía muy sentida por lo que había sucedido en el pasado. -He confirmado personalmente la asistencia de todos los escritores que tenemos. El servicio de bebida y canapés me acaba de confirmar qué será lo que ofrecerán. También están confirmados ya los periodistas encargados de cubrir la nota en los medios. Quería que supiera que tenemos ya todo listo.- Estaba parada al pie del escritorio de su jefa, con las manos en la espalda, llevaba una pequeña libreta siempre, por si de pronto le daba algún nuevo encargo.

-Muchas gracias, Ruby.- El trabajo de su asistente siempre había sido excelente. Lamentaba mucho que las cosas entre ellas fueran tan diferentes ahora. -¿Estás segura que todos los escritores te han confirmado su asistencia?- No le interesaban todos los escritores, le preocupaba una en particular, había intentado no pensar en ella, había intentado no pensar en que lo más seguro es que terminara topándosela en al fiesta. Era una de las razones por las que había decidido delegar específicamente eso a Ruby. Hacía días que había tomado la decisión de no preguntar nada al respecto, no quería saber. Pero su asistente le había traído la tentación prácticamente al pie de su escritorio.

-Todos, Sra.- Sabía perfectamente a quien se refería su jefa. No quería meterse en ese tema, había salido muy raspada la ocasión anterior. Eran arenas movedizas, y aún así no lo pudo evitar. -Incluso la señorita Emma Swan, tiene mucho que no sabemos nada de ella, ha sido Sidney quien se ha encargado de todo lo que tiene que ver con ella, me costó bastante localizarla pero justo ayer me confirmó que ahí estaría.- Su jefa le miraba, pensó que decirle eso tendría algún tipo de efecto en ella pero su cara no mostraba sentimiento alguno.

-Muchas gracias Ruby. Has hecho un trabajo excelente, como siempre.- Hacía mucho que no escuchaba el nombre de Emma, hacía mucho que no tenía noticias de ella, fueron sentimientos encontrados lo que sintió cuando supo que asistiría al evento. Tuvo mucho cuidado de no tomársela nunca, y sin embargo, en esos momentos, tenía muchas ganas de verla.

-No tiene nada que agradecer señora, estoy haciendo mi trabajo.- Su tono era neutro. -¿Necesita algo más antes de irme?-

-Nada Ruby, gracias. Puedes retirarte.- Su asistente asintió, pero justo antes de que saliera de la oficina la llamó de nuevo. -Ah y Ruby, deja de llamarme señora, soy Regina.- Pudo ver en la cara de su asistente la sorpresa de que de nuevo le pidiera eso.- Nunca te lo dije, pero lamento mucho lo que te dije, lamento mucho lo que pasó ese día.- La miraba a los ojos. Así era como le gustaba aclarar las cosas, de frente y a los ojos. Su asistente no decía nada, sólo la miraba. -Puedes retirarte.-

-Gracias.- Se dio media vuelta y abrió la puerta, no sabía qué decir, le había lastimado mucho la forma en que su jefa la había regañado en aquella ocasión. Pero no podía negar el cariño que le tenía. Le sorprendía mucho que le hubiera pedido una disculpa, no era característico de ella hacer algo así. Se giró y la miró de nuevo. -No tardes mucho en irte, Regina, está ya todo prácticamente listo, no hace falta que te quedes hasta tarde una noche más, si quieres que revisemos todo, podemos vernos mañana temprano.- Regina la miró y le sonrió.

-No hace falta, Ruby. Estaba ya por irme yo también. Descansa, nos vemos mañana. Y gracias. Gracias, por todo.- Le sonrió, su asistente asintió y se cerró la puerta tras ella.

Se levantó y tomó sus cosas. Necesitaba una copa de vino que llenara ese vacío que de pronto se le había instalado en el estomago.

—

No sabía por qué demonios estaba tan nerviosa, al final de cuentas había sido ella la que le había dado su celular, ella le había insistido en que le marcara si un día quería salir con ella, por supuesto que invitarla a una fiesta en la primera cita parecía un poco exagerado, pero no tenía otra opción, sabía que no la estaba invitando por las razones correctas, al menos no del todo. Quería darle celos a Regina, estaba segura de que ella iría con Ingrid y no quería verse como la perdedora que no podía superarla.

Se sentía culpable, por una parte sentía que estaba utilizando a Elena, pero por otro lado si lo pensaba mejor, en verdad estaba interesada en ella, invitarla no sonaba tan mal, mataba dos pájaros de un tiro. Eso había pensado desde el principio, fue Elsa la que la puso en crisis cuando le dijo que qué iba a hacer si resultaba que Regina no iba con Ingrid, si resultaba que Regina buscaba tener contacto de nuevo con ella.

Su parte racional se había encargado de acallar sus sentimientos, de obligarla a superar aquello que nunca había ocurrido, sabía perfectamente que no había superado a Regina por completo, pero estaba segura de que estaba en camino, tenía miedo de que verle antes de tiempo arruinara lo que había avanzado, era por eso que no quería asistir a la dichos fiesta. Pero ya había dado su palabra y ahora no podía echarse para atrás como una cobarde. Elena no sólo sería su cita, sino también ese freno que estaba segura necesitaba para no terminar cayendo en la tentación.

Llevaba pensando en eso todo el día, empezaba a dolerle la cabeza. Necesitaba tomar la decisión de si llamar o no, al final de cuentas Elsa siempre era opción para acompañarla en caso de no estar tan convencida. Odiaba sentirse así, tomó su teléfono y sin pensarlo, marcó.

-Aló.-

-¿Elena?-

-¿Quién habla?- No reconocía la voz.

-Soy Emma, Emma Swan.- Esperó a que dijera algo, no decía nada, sólo silencio. -Nos conocimos hace unas semanas, me diste tu celular en tu departamento.- Empezaba a ponerse nerviosa, lo único que le faltaba es que ella no recordara su nombre y que terminara haciendo el ridículo con una desconocida.

-¿Rubia? ¿Preciosos ojos verdes? ¿Cuerpo de infarto?- Se le dibujó una sonrisa en el rostro. Había perdido la esperanza de volver a saber de ella, habían pasado semanas y no había dado señales de vida.

-Rubia, sí. Ojos verdes, también. Pero, no estoy segura el cuerpo de infarto aunque se hace lo que se puede.- Respiró profundo, de pronto se le había quitado un peso de encima. Esa preciosa mujer no sólo la recordaba, sino que además no parecía molesta por el hecho de que hubiera tardado tanto en llamarle.

-Yo puedo testificar, tienes un cuerpo de infarto.- Lo dijo bastante sería. Cómo le gustaba esa mujer. Había hecho bastantes concesiones por ella, primero le había dado su número a una completa desconocida y en segundo lugar estaba considerando invitarla a salir ahora que se había comunicado. No era alguien que hiciera ninguna de las dos, pero no sabía porque Emma, le había gustado tanto desde el principio.

-¡Mira quién habla!- El comentario le sacó una sonrisa. -Perdona que haya tardado tanto en llamarte. Se me atravesaron unas cosas y hasta ahora pude hacerlo con calma.- Era la excusa más tonta del mundo, esa mujer la ponía un poco nerviosa.

-Lo importante es que ya lo hiciste. ¿A qué debo el honor de tu llamada, Emma Swan?- Esperaba que esa rubia la estuviera llamando para invitarla a salir, aunque de todas formas eso no era importante, si no lo hacia Emma en definitiva ella lo haría.

-Hablo para invitarte a la presentación de un libro.- Lo soltó así, como si invitarla a la presentación de un libro fuera la cosa más normal del mundo.

-¿Presentación de un libro? Por supuesto, ¿Cuándo nos vemos?- Todo lo que rodeaba a Emma había resultado muy extraño desde el principio, cómo la conoció, cómo decidió invitarla a su casa, cómo le dio su número para que le llamara, las semanas de no saber de ella y cómo ahora simplemente la buscaba para invitarla a una presentación, Emma Swan era alguien particular, alguien particular que estaba muy interesada en conocer.

-Sí, la presentación de un libro. Soy escritora y en la editorial en la que trabajo se hará una fiesta por esto.- Le había sorprendido un poco que Elena no hubiera preguntado algo más, que hubiera aceptado tan fácil. -Es el siguiente sábado, a eso de las siete de la tarde. Podría pasar por ti si no te molesta.

-Policía y escritora. Una caja llena de sorpresas sin lugar a dudas. Claro que sí Emma Swan, ¿Recuerdas dónde vivo?- Pero qué ganas tenía de conocer a esa rubia.

-No he olvidado nada de esa noche.- Las palabras salieron sin pensarlas. Esa mujer le provocaba cosas, la invitaba a coquetear, así había sido desde el principio. Con el paso de los días había ido recordando poco a poco cómo se habían ido dando las cosas entre ellas. Desde que la había visto no había podido quitarle los ojos de encima, regularmente eran las otras mujeres las que se acercaban a ella, pero en esa ocasión había sido ella la que se había acercado a sacarla a bailar. Siempre que pensaba en ella, los recuerdos le venían uno a uno. Esa mujer le gustaba y le gustaba mucho. -A las seis y media está bien?

-Definitivamente esa noche es digna de recordarse. Me parece perfecto Emma Swan, te espero a las seis y media en mi casa.-

-Perfecto. Paso por ti entonces. Un gusto saludarte, Elena. Nos vemos pronto.- Iba a ser sin duda un fin de semana muy interesante.

-Nos vemos pronto, Emma Swan. Adiós.- Iba a ser sin duda un fin de semana muy interesante.

—

No había tenido mucho tiempo para arreglarse, había tenido una reunión con Sidney toda la mañana, le había traído el informe mensual de los avances de los escritores, era algo que bien podía esperar para tratarlo el lunes, pero desde que se había enterado que Emma asistiría a la fiesta no había podido sacársela de la cabeza. Desde la primera reunión que habían tenido posterior al trágico día le había pedido que fuera él el que se encargara de todo lo relacionado con Emma, le había dicho que confiaba en él plenamente y le daba plenas facultades para tomar las decisiones que considerara pertinentes, así había sido desde entonces. Era normal esa mirada de extrañeza que Sidney le dio cuando le pidió que la pusiera al tanto de cómo iba todo lo relacionado con el libro de Emma, había muchas cosas que le habían sorprendido, los avances habían sido significativos, era como si Emma tuviera urgencia por terminar lo antes posible. Le pidió le mandara el manuscrito con todas las modificaciones que había sufrido. Habían hablado de mas proyectos pero era el de Emma el que más le interesaba, no sólo porque se tratara de ella, sino porque de verdad prometía mucho.

Después de su reunión había ido a casa prepararse, Ingrid había insistido en ir por ella, pero no la había dejado. Ahora que las cosas habían quedado claras entre ambas no quería que se volvieran a malinterpretar sus actos. Llevaba puedo un vestido negro, largo, con un escote en la espalda no muy pronunciado, acorde para el evento, el maquillaje que llevaba pronunciaba sus ojos, sus labios rojos, siempre había creído que le traían buena suerte, zapatos negros y muy altos. La verdad es que cuando se miró al espejo le gusto lo que vio, se veía muy hermosa. Tomó sus llaves y se puso en marcha, iba a ser una noche muy interesante.

—

Emma había decidido ir por ella en su escarabajo, en un principio pensó que quizá debería pedir su carro a alguno de sus compañeros, que quizá no fuera el auto más apropiado para pasar por una chica en la primera cita, pero después lo pensó mejor, no tenía porque mostrar algo que no era, si Elena tenía interés en ella, tendría que tenerlo con todas sus manías, sus defectos y por su puesto su escarabajo.

Le había sorprendido mucho la personalidad de Elena, en cuanto pasó por ella su actitud había sido de lo más abierta. Llevaba tan solo veinte minutos hablando con ella y no paraban de reír, además de buen sentido del humor era evidente que era muy inteligente. Para vivir, se dedicaba a restaurar pinturas para el Museo de Bellas Artes de Boston, estaba estudiando una segunda carrera, letras, según le contó adoraba leer casi tanto como restaurar su sobras, viajaba mucho y le gustaba fotografiar lugares únicos en cada lugar nuevo, irradiaba felicidad, era de esas personas que estaban llenas de sueños y que resultaba ser pura luz para las personas que tenían la suerte de topar con ellas. Llevaba tan solo veinte minutos de conocerla y definitivamente le estaba encantando lo que tenía enfrente.

—-

Tenía ya diez minutos que había llegado, se había dedicado a recibir a los periodistas conforme iban llegando, sin importar el medio al que pertenecieran, esa era una característica de su editorial, el trato que tenían con la prensa era siempre personalizado. Ingrid aún no había llegado, no habían quedado de verse a determinada hora pero estaba segura de que no debía tardar.

Todo iba viento en popa, August no paraba de charlar por aquí y por allá con cuanta persona se le pusiera enfrente, sin importar si era periodista, editor, escritos o simplemente un mesero. Se le veía muy contento y accesible a cualquier pregunta, además de que era muy atractivo, su encanto natural hacía efecto sin importar si era hombre o mujer con hablaba.

Los periodistas seguían llegando y ella procuraba siempre aparecerse cerca de la entrada para poder darles las bienvenida, ese tipo de eventos siempre habían sido lo suyo, se movía como pez en el agua. Eran casi las siete de la tarde, el evento estaba a punto de comenzar, un periodista más y se acercaría al escenario para empezar a coordinar todo, jamás pensó que la siguiente en entrar sería Emma con lo que parecía su cita en turno.

—-

A pesar del buen rato que estaba pasando tenía cinco minutos que había dejado de escuchar lo que Elena estaba diciendo, estaba apunto de llegar y de pronto toda la valentía que había sentido de atreverse a venir al evento se había esfumado. Ya no estaba tan segura de que traer a Elena a la fiesta hubiera sido tan buena idea. Pensar en ella hacía que el estomago se le revolviera de pronto. Quería girar y alejarse del lugar, pero no podía hacer algo así, que iba a pensar Elena si lo hiciese.

Llegaron. Elena había preguntado en dos ocasiones durante el camino si tenía algo, contestó un escueto 'Nada, todo está bien'. Tenía la esperanza de pasar desapercibida, permanecer lo estrictamente necesario y retirarse cuanto antes. Eso era justo lo que haría, empezaba a sentirse mejor, justo iban entrando al lugar cuando levantó la vista y se encontró con los ojos marrones más hermosos que había visto nunca.

—

 _ **...Continuará...**_

 **Espero hayan disfrutado,**

 **Saludos.**


	22. Querer de más, esa muerte lenta

**Hola.**

 **Va el siguiente. Gracias por continuar, por comentar, por leer. Por estar. Espero les guste. Saludos.**

 **.16 : Celos sí, bastantes. Regina es complicada y siempre actúa como nadie lo espera, ya me contarás que te pareció su actitud. Uy cuatro de la madrugada, si que te pega fuerte el insomnio. Qué gusto que el fic te haya hecho compañía. Gracias por leer y comentar. Saludos. Ah y lamento haber tardado tanto, espero lo disfrutes.**

 **kykyo-chan : Continuación lista. Espero la disfrutes y ya me contarás que te pareció la actitud de Regina. Saludos y muchas gracias por continuar.**

 **ineheram ¡Jaja! Qué risa con el comentario. Pero mira que ni primavera, ni día de las madres, me puse las pilas y ya te tengo capítulo por acá. Éste también tiene un final un tanto peligroso, ya me contarás qué te pareció Muchas gracias por la sonrisa que me sacaste. Saludos.**

 **Lizzie gza : ¡No juego! lo prometo, pero me disculpo :). Te diría que tendrá final feliz pero ya lo estoy dudando, la vida no es así, a lo mejor y hasta Elena es la que gana en todo esto, no lo sé aún. ¿Sabes algo? Hoy más que nunca creo firmemente que no debemos aferrarnos a alguien en especifico, el mundo está lleno de gente maravillosa, no creo que tengamos "un amor de nuestra vida" creo que podemos enamorarnos muchas veces, siempre y cuando encontremos a alguien por quien valga la pena y el sacrificio, creo que el problema está en que siempre hay una pequeña parte que no quiere dejar ir a la persona que se amó, aunque ya no funcione y es ahí donde se jode todo. Disculpa, ya divagué mucho. Muchas gracias por estar acá, aunque tardé algo, espero lo disfrutes mucho. Hago lo que puedo, a veces las palabras no salen y aunque parezca fácil, estructurar un capitulo me lleva días. Saludos.**

 **NATACHA PAREDES : ¿Muerta? ¿Yo? Nada de eso, prometí terminar esta historia y yo siempre cumplo lo que prometo ja. Ha pasado tiempo pero ya estoy aquí, el capítulo ha valido el tiempo de espera, me pareció bastante bueno, aunque sí lamento la tardanza. ¿Qué culpa tiene la laptop? ¡Paciencia, mujer! ja, ya en serio, espero no haber tardado tanto. No hablan, no discuten, eso es lo más doloroso, cuando las cosas no se hablan y todo se queda dentro. Un saludo y gracias por seguir por acá. Ah y nada nunca empieza de cero, nuestros actos siempre tendrán consecuencias y habrá que aprender a aceptarlas.**

 **LyzzEQ Lamento haberlo dejado ahí (la verdad no), lamento dejarte con la intriga (la verdad no), lamento no haber actualizado pronto (la verdad sí), pero ya estoy de regreso. Espero valga la pena la espera y muchas gracias por seguir acá, echándome porras y así. Lo valoro mucho. Saludos.**

 **mills1 Lamento mundo haber tardado, de verdad que sí, pero espero que la espera valga la pena. Celos sí que habrá, ¿Humildad? Regina es humilde, ok no, pero estará más receptiva al sufrimiento de Emma, ya me dirás que te pareció, Elena es una buena opción para Emma, el problema es una morena de ojos bonitos que no la deja pensar con claridad. Saludos.**

 **farren n m : Nunca es suficiente sufrimiento, ¿De verdad piensas en una Regina capaz de rogarle a alguien?, porque ciertamente yo no me la imagino, pero ya veremos cómo se van dando las cosas. No creo que Elena sea eso para Emma, pero si creo que es algo apresurado, Elena es buena y haría feliz a Emma, si no estuviera Regina parada justo entre las dos. Ya hasta estoy dudando que al final queden juntas, sería un buen final, uno real. Ya casi termina este fic, unos capítulos más y lo sabrán todito. No te prometo final feliz pero sí habrá bueno ratos entre las dos. Tres menciones de la necesidad de un romance, casi me convences ja. Muchas gracias por continuar. Yo también extrañaba escribir y sobre todo leerlas, me dan muchos ánimos, es sólo que a veces las palabras no salen y la vida se atraviesa. Continuación lista. Saludos.**

 **15marday : Jajaja, estás muy deseosa de un final feliz. ¿Ingrid? ¿De verdad crees que soy tan mala y lo único que deseo es hacerte sufrir? Nada de eso, yo lo único que quiero es que cuando me leas se te olviden todos los problemas que tengas y disfrutes un ratito de paz, (por disfrutes me refiero a sufras). La secuela del libro híjole con esa suerte que se carga, tiene drama para varios libros más. Gracias por continuar acá. Saludos.**

 **LoreLane : Lo lamento (la verdad es que no tanto). Primero: Qué gusto me da que lo estés disfrutando, es por eso que tardo en escribir (a veces las palabras no salen), quiero que valga la pena, que te quede un buen sabor de boca, amargo porque no están juntas pero bueno porque te incita a leer más, no sólo a mí, en general. Segundo: Sentimientos tan profundos no sanan tan rápido, hay personas tan increíbles que se nos quedan para siempre, y si uno quiere aprender a seguir sin ellas lo mejor es no volver a mencionarlas jamás. ¿Celos? Sí, ¿Regina reconociendo que se equivocó? No tanto. ¿Regina pidiendo perdón? Muy a su manera, pero sí. Gracias a ti por leerme, no sabes lo gratificante que es que al otro lado del mundo esté alguien que disfrute de lo que escribes. Ah y por comentarme también. Tomate un whisky que para el siguiente seguro lo necesitas. Saludos.**

 **Guest : Una disculpa por dejarlo así pero es que tengo que captar su atención para el siguiente ja. Regina no va a reconocer algo así, al menos no tan pronto, hay dolores tan profundos que necesitan mucho más que un par de meses para sanar. ¡Paciencia! Seguramente será casi al final, aunque ya casi lo termino, así que no les tocará esperar tanto. En eso estoy de acuerdo contigo, un clavo no saca a otro clavo, sin embargo, uno si puede enamorarse varias veces con la misma intensidad, sólo hay que tener paciencia para saber cuando se está lista. ¿Te digo algo? Ya hasta estoy dudando que se vayan a quedar juntas, no lo sé, pero habrá uno o quizá dos capitulo de noviazgo y lo termino (en caso de que queden juntas), disculpa pero es que yo soy más de historia, no creo mucho en los finales felices. Pero te prometo (mira que cumplo mis promesas) que te daré buenos ratos, de esos que te dejan un buen sabor de boca. Ya van dos que me dicen lo de Elena e Ingrid, ustedes lo que quieren es despejar el camino, no harían buena pareja, demasiado diferentes para mi gusto. Estoy de vuelta y no me pierdo, es sólo que la vida se me atraviesa. Pd. No es drama, bueno sí, pero qué sería de la vida sin un poquito de él, se los voy a dar, se los prometo (mano en el corazón y todo la cosa). Intentaré bajarle un poco, no vaya a ser que te pase algo (el siguiente sí tiene drama, lo lamento pero ya lo había escrito). Saludos desde acá hasta allá. Gracias por leer y comentar, pero sobre todo por continuar.**

 **sjl82 : Lo hará pronto. Me da gusto haberte sorprendido. Está el capitulo nuevo, gracias por seguir acá y comentar. Saludos. Espero lo disfrutes,**

 **SPENCER MAYENNE : Muchas gracias. Qué gusto que la estés disfrutando. Es que el pasado nunca se olvida, te acompañará para siempre porque somos lo que somos porque vivimos lo que vivimos. Emma es un amor pero llego tarde a la repartición de paciencia ja, no creo que sea su límite, habrá que averiguarlo. Todos somos diferentes, cada uno es libre de superar un fracaso como pueda, sí. Los celos sí pueden servir para eso, pero Regina también es preciosa, seguro que Emma también lamenta que las cosas no hayan funcionado. Dice Isabel Allende que "Entre más grande la herida, más privado el dolor" y yo estoy completamente de acuerdo. No existen los borrones y cuenta nueva, la vida no es así. Ay voy a intentarlo, es que me gustan desarrollar las historias, o más bien me gusta leer historias que tenga una trama, por eso, yo creo que la mía es así (primera historia), pero tomo muy en cuenta sus comentarios y prometo que no me tardo, de hecho ya debo terminarlo pronto y cerrar esto. Jaja, ni te menciono entonces que hasta ganas me dan de dejarlas felices por separado. Creo firmemente que un clavo no saca a otro clavo, uno debe estar listo para enamorarse de nuevo, porque personas increíbles en el mundo te juro que sobran. Espero poder cumplirte el capricho pronto. Gracias por leer y comentar. Saludos.**

 **jessica nolasco : Yo creo que Regina ni siquiera está segura de quererla de vuelta, la quiere y mucho pero no está segura de poder hacerla feliz, darle lo que necesita, la vida es difícil y por lo visto este fic también. Sí te tocó sacar la paciencia, pero en mi defensa diré que les dedico mucho tiempo a los capítulos, de verdad que los trabajo y los edito no te quiero ni contar cuántas veces. Espero lo hayas disfrutado y muchas gracias por leer y continuar. Saludos :).**

 **Guest : A mí me encantan las personas que me incitan a pensar, seguramente algo se quedó por ahí. ¿Sensible? sólo un poco, el sufrimiento ciertamente te vuelve más creativo. Nada de eso, hay pocas cosas que me sacan suspiros. Es fácil, busca a una persona que te observe, que te dedique su tiempo, no son fáciles de encontrar, eso es verdad, pero valen la pena, porque con el paso de los días sabrá qué necesitas para cada situación. Es que eso es una certeza, el que piensa sufre y el que piensa mejor pues sufre mejor, no es posible mantenerse al margen a tantas cosas que pasan en el mundo y continuar con tu vida como si nada pasara, al menos para mí eso es imposible. En eso no estoy de acuerdo, una vez me dijeron que no somos islas, siempre estamos dependiendo de los demás, aunque sea para lo más mínimo, y es que mira, cuando tus sentimientos están depositados en cosas de las que tienes el control total, seguro que están a salvo, sin embargo, cuando están depositados en alguien más (con diferentes valores, experiencias, motivos, sueños, prioridades) entonces, aunque no quieras, si estás a expensas de otro, tendríamos que vivir en completa soledad para que así fuera, tendríamos que vivir en una isla. Sí, la vida es como te la quieras tomar, no soy partidaria de estar culpando a los demás de absolutamente nada, las decisiones son personales y aceptar las consecuencias es de valientes, pero es imposible no tener un poco de esperanza en algo o alguien, sin embargo, creo que cuando el ser humano sube de nivel y empieza a reconocer justo eso que mencionas se puede llegar a estar cerca de la independencia, no de la ausencia de dolor, pero sí de la decisión de cómo reaccionar al respecto. Hay que darle todas las vueltas a las cosas, si no las consecuencias de una decisión mal tomada te atormentaran para siempre. Uy, cuántos halagos, estoy a punto de creérmelos, no sabes cuánto los valoro, justo leía los primeros capítulos y ¡Dios! cuánto he cambiado. Exactamente eso les mencionaba, a mí me encantan las historias que desarrollan la trama, aunque me regalen dos capítulos de final feliz, siempre me quedo con la historia, soy más del camino que de la meta, supongo. Yo tampoco soy partidaria, pero supongo que hay dolores tan profundos que lo único que quieres es olvidar, como sea. Yo soy mas como Regina, uno tiene que sufrir las cosas porque si solo las tratas de olvidar, no sanan bien, y termina persiguiéndote toda la vida. Ahí difiero, no creo que haya una persona correcta, estoy segura de podemos enamorarnos de más de una persona con la misma intensidad, creo que el error está en no soltar una cuando ya se quiere agarrar la otra. Gracias por comentar y leer. Pd. Entendí perfecto, pero dice mucho de ti la corrección. Saludos.**

 **ElaQueen : Yo también amé tu actualización. Y yo te sigo esperando. Sólo se comienza una vez, todo lo demás sigue siendo la continuación de la misma historia. Eso creo yo. Yo no creo que un clavo saque a otro clavo, creo que si se comienza demasiado pronto o se va demasiado aprisa las cosas no funcionan y se rompen.**

 **Me encanta la forma en que describes a Regina, me gusta lo complicada que hiciste su vida, porque así es la vida. Me gusta que no sé que esperar cuando te leo, siempre terminas sorprendiéndome. Me gusta que Regina siempre tenga opciones, Elsa por ejemplo, porque aunque no la tome, estoy segura que podría hacerla feliz, es justo a eso a lo que me refiero, la vida esta llena de personas que valen cada lágrima, hay que meditar siempre las decisiones para poder vivir con las consecuencias. Escribes increíblemente bien. Espero de verdad vuelvas pronto porque juro (mano en el corazón y todo) que cada letra que escribes, al menos de mi parte, es muy valorada.**

 **Yo tampoco te dejo. Dos abrazos.**

SwanQueen-Calzona **: Mucha gracias por leerme y comentarme. Ya esta aquí el siguiente. Espero lo disfrutes mucho. Saludos.**

 **CAPITULO XXII**

 **Querer de más, esa muerte lenta.**

Tenía diez minutos que Emma había adoptado una actitud un tanto taciturna, le había preguntado en varias ocasiones qué le pasaba, 'Nada, todo está bien" había contestado, no la conocía, pero estaba segura de que eso no era enteramente verdad. Le estaba dando vueltas al asunto cuando la rubia, a la cual llevaba del brazo, de pronto se detuvo y se puso tensa, se giró hacía ella y pudo notar el cambio en sus facciones, de pronto su rostro se endureció, sus ojos se tornaron más sombríos, no había visto nunca esa actitud en Emma. Algo había pasando, eso era evidente, se giró para encontrar el motivo del cambio de actitud y se topó con una morena, con una preciosa morena.

Siempre se le había dado bien observar a las personas, sus primeras impresiones las sacaba en cuestión de segundo y casi siempre acertaba, era por eso que había decidido abordar a Emma en aquel bar, a pesar de eso no lograba descifrar a la morena, al menos no a primera vista. Lo que sí había notado era la confusión que se le había dibujado en el rostro cuando se topó con Emma, ahora parecía un tanto enfadada, pero era algo apenas perceptible, lo que sí quedaba claro era que algo había pasado entre ellas, algo tan importante que ambas se esforzaban en ocultarlo.

—-

La sorpresa le duró a penas unos segundos, ahora ya tenía puesta su máscara, siempre había sido buena para reponerse sin que nadie lo notara, ocultar lo que sentía había sido siempre una de sus especialidades.

-Señorita Swan.- Sacó su mejor sonrisa mientras se acercaba a la rubia y a su acompañante. Sentía mucho, pero como siempre, demostraba poco. -Bienvenida. Qué gusto tenerla por aquí. Hace mucho que no la vemos por la editorial.- Era un reproche pero al mismo tiempo no lo era. Ella también estaba dolida. No era su intención encontrarse con la rubia de esa forma y tampoco se le había ocurrido que quizá ella llegaría acompañada. Era un sensación extraña ¿Tenía celos?, por supuesto, pero también se sentía tranquila, no era necesario ser muy observador para darse cuenta de que el encuentro también estaba afectando a la rubia, no estaba sola en esto, y esto le daba un poco de paz.

-Regina. Mucho tiempo, sí, pero hay que apoyar a August, supongo que vale la pena el sacrificio.- levanto los hombros como diciendo _"No queda de otra"._ La miraba a los ojos mientras hablaba, le parecieron más hermosos que antes. No sabía qué le molestaba más, si recordar lo que había pasado la última vez que la vio, la actitud que estaba teniendo la morena para con ella o que lo hermosa que se veía, opacara las dos anteriores. Sintió un ligero apretón en el brazo y de nuevo volvió a la realidad. Sacudió un poco la cabeza. -Disculpa, ella es Elena. Elena, ella es Regina.- Miró a Helena, haberse topado con la morena le había hecho olvidarse de todo.

-Regina Mills, directora de la editorial, mucho gusto.- No hizo ademán de tenderle la mano, simplemente inclinó un poco la cabeza a modo de saludo, Helena tampoco lo intentó, era evidente que si la rubia no le había contado de ella a propósito, ahora estaba más segura que nunca de que algo había ocurrido entre ambas. Le había calado la respuesta de Emma, esperaba que estuviera enojada, pero aún así le molestaba el tono con el que le estaba hablado, no estaba acostumbrada a ello. Eso no le quitó la sonrisa, era experta en ocultar sus emociones, jamás dejaba que las actitudes de otros le afectaran, al menos jamás frente a alguien más.

-El gusto es mío.- Le sonrió cortésmente. No le estaba gustando nada cómo se estaban dando las cosas, sobretodo lo mucho que afectaba esa tal Regina a la rubia. Empezaba a sentirse incomoda, esa morena resultaba muy intimidante, sabía perfectamente que era preciosa y la seguridad que emanaba terminaba afectando a los que tenía a su alrededor.

-Vamos a continuar, Regina. Debo saludar a August antes de que comience todo.- Se giró hacia Elena, le sonrió y continuó su camino de su brazo.

El encuentro había sido mucho más complicado de lo que había pensado, jamás creyó que se la toparía tan pronto, pensaba que podía pasar desapercibida, pensaba que con un poco de suerte no tendría que verla. Había pensado que con el paso del tiempo sus sentimientos por ella habrían disminuido, estaba segura de que la seguía queriendo pero tenía la esperanza de que la intensidad fuera otra, se había equivocado, verla había reavivado todo. De pronto el vacío la invadió de nuevo, y las preguntas de siempre volvieron ¿Por qué no la buscó? ¿Tan poco había significado todo? ¿Por qué no podía quererla como ella lo hacía?

—

-¿Estás bien?- Estaba preocupada, había visto lo que había pasado desde lejos, no estaba segura si debía acercarse o no, así que esperó a que Emma se hubiera alejado para acercarse a la morena.

-Por supuesto, Ingrid, ¿Por qué no había de estarlo?- La llegada de la rubia la había sacado de su ensoñación, no se había movido desde que Emma la había pasado por un lado del brazo de alguien más. La paz que había sentido hacía unos momentos se había desvanecido por completo, le había afectado mucho su frialdad. Aún así sacó su mejor sonrisa y miró directamente los ojos azules de su ahora amiga.

-Vi lo que pasó. No tienes que decirme nada sólo déjame darte un abrazo.- Aunque era evidente que Regina estaba intentado a toda costa ocultar lo que de verdad estaba sintiendo también estaba claro que el encuentro con Emma le había entristecido. Y aunque se lo pidió, no esperó la respuesta, y prácticamente se acercó y le abrazó con fuerza. Regina estaba dando la espalda al evento, era ella quien podía ver perfectamente lo que ocurría, se percató de la mirada sombría de una Emma que no podía evitar los celos que la carcomían. El suspiro de la morena y la humedad que sintió en el hombro le hizo darse cuenta de que había atinado en la decisión de abrazarle. - Nadie está mirando ahora, seca ya esas lágrimas y vamos adentro. Todos te esperan, es tu noche, junto con August, ustedes han hecho este proyecto una realidad, nadie puede arruinar todo el trabajo que en él has puesto.- Se separó de la morena la miró a los ojos, de reojo veía que la rubia no dejaba de mirarlas, no podía esconder lo molesta que estaba. Esa rubia no se merecía a alguien como Regina, con esas actitudes tan infantiles, no entendía cómo es que había conseguido metérsele a alguien como la morena. -Te quiero.- Puso los ojos en blanco al darse cuenta de la cara que estaba poniendo. -Ya sé qué me vas a decir y te juro que no es por ahí. Te lo digo como tu amiga. Te quiero y cuentas conmigo, no estás sola, yo estoy aquí.- La sonrisa que Regina le regaló hizo que las mariposas regresaran a su estómago pero ella tampoco quería confundir las cosas y rápidamente buscó acallarlas. Le dio un beso en la mejilla y le tomó de la mano, estaban listas para volver al evento, justo en ese momento Emma se giró y regresó a la conversación a la que había abandonado los últimos cinco minutos. Puso lo ojos en blanco, en definitiva, esa rubia no se merecía a la morena.

—-

Todo estaba saliendo justo como lo había planeado y es que August era un conversador nato y todos los periodistas habían quedado encantados con él. Ella por otro lado se había encargado de regalar sonrisas a diestra y siniestra, platicaba de todo y nada, siempre buscando no aparecer por error en el mismo círculo de Emma, habían terminado cruzando mirada en varias ocasiones, había estado al pendiente de la rubia a distancia, como siempre, o al menos así lo pensaba ella, no la había visto sonreír en toda la noche, no al menos con la sonrisa que ella le conocía, en dos ocasiones la había descubierto mirándola, en una había desviado la mirada y en otra se la sostuvo, aún estaba intentando descifrar qué era lo que le había querido decir, era evidente que estaba dolida, molesta, le había parecido ver un toque de melancolía en ella, pero no estaba segura de nada.

Ingrid por otra parte no se había separado ni un momento de ella, intentaba infundirle ánimos, a pesar de que nunca le había contado a ciencia cierta qué era lo que le había ocurrido, ni qué tipo de relación tenía con Emma, estaba segura de que se había percatado de lo difícil que estaba siendo ese evento para ella, estaba muy agradecida, había sido de gran apoyo los últimos meses. Le buscaba la mirada a cada paso, como preguntando si estaba bien, ella sonreía como respuesta, intentaba incluirla en las bromas de los periodistas, Ingrid era experta en relaciones públicas, se estaba perdiendo de una muy buena por estar pensando en esas cosas, cuando la mención de su nombre la trajo de regreso a la realidad.

-Regina. Tenemos un problema.- Llevaba buscando a su jefa tan sólo unos minutos.

-¿Qué pasa, Ruby?- La cara que tenía su asistente le empezaba a preocupar. Seguía sonriendo, mientras la tomaba del brazo y se alejaban lentamente del grupo.

-Es Emma, Emma Swan.- Su voz era apenas un susurro, no quería armar un alboroto. -Está justo del otro lado del salón, están teniendo una conversación bastante acalorada con Cruella, ya sabes, la reportera que siempre está buscando notas baratas, aunque ella se las tenga que inventar.- Dijo esto en un susurro, nunca le había gustado esa mujer, no se le podía llamar reportero a alguien que en lugar de hacer su trabajo, buscaba sacar de quicio a los entrevistados para escribir sobre ello.

-Ay Emma.- Cerró los ojos y respiro profundo. -Llévame.- Estaba segura de que Emma perdería el control con Cruella, esa mujer era experta en molestar a cualquier persona y con el carácter de la rubia, terminaría gritando si no la sacaba de ahí lo antes posible. Seguía sonriendo y saludando a las personas con las que se cruzaba, pero caminaba rápido, tenía miedo de no llegar a tiempo. Justo cuando se iba acercando pudo verla, la molestia de Emma era evidente, mientras Cruella sonreía abiertamente. -Ruby, yo voy a distraer a Cruella, tú saca a Emma de ahí y trata de calmarla. No entiendo de qué diablos te sirve tener a alguien a tu lado si no es capaz de evitar que hagas tonterías.- Este último comentario lo dijo más para ella que para Ruby, pero estaba segura de que no se le había escapado nada a su secretaria.

-Sí señora.- Así que esa era la nueva novia de Emma y además era evidente que su jefa estaba celosa. Interesante. Se centró en las instrucciones de Regina, a pesar de todo le impresionaba la forma en que su jefa era capaz de hacerse cargo de la situaciones complicadas y sacarlas a flote.

-¿Cruella?- Se acercó a ella con su mejor sonrisa. Estiró los brazos esperando un abrazo. -Cariño. Qué gusto.

-¿Regina? Llevo toda la noche buscándote.- Se acercó a la morena y le dio un beso en cada mejilla y un largo abrazo. -¡Tanto tiempo!

-Perdonen que interrumpa su conversación. Caballeros.- Hizo un ligero movimiento de cabeza a los tres periodistas que estaban en el círculo. -Señoritas.- lo mismo para Emma y su acompañante, que eran las únicas mujeres ahí. -Pero les voy a tener que robar a la señorita de Vil, tenemos ya mucho tiempo sin vernos y algunos secretos que contarnos. Así que si nos disculpan.- Les sonrió a todos y les guiñó un ojo. Ni una mirada a Emma, a ella nada, como si no estuviera ahí. Tomó a Cruella de la mano y la llevó hacia otra parte del salón. Cuando estaban alejándose se giró y pudo ver como Ruby se había acercado a Emma para tratar de tranquilizarla y está hacía ademanes de lo molesta que estaba. Fue un segundo en el Emma se giró y la miró, podría jurar que había entendido lo que había hecho y por qué lo había hecho, no le dio más, se giró y enfocó toda su atención a Cruella.

—-

La cara de Elena lo decía todo, había sido la peor compañía del mundo, no sabía cómo empezar a disculparse con ella, nunca había sido su intención hacerle sentir mal y sin embargo la había terminado lastimando. Había sido un error invitarle, había pensado que sis sentimientos por Regina no eran más que resentimiento y que al verla no sentiría nada más, estaba equivocada, los celos la carcomían a cada paso que nada, durante toda la noche prácticamente había ignorado a Elena y no dejaba de buscar a Regina. Elena había tratado de distraerla, le preguntaba cosas, trataba de que la conversación se enfocara en ellas dos, sólo monosílabos salían de su boca, tenía toda la razón en dejarle ahí botada, quién en su sano juicio habría tolerado algo así.

Intentó detenerla pero las palabras no le salían, qué se supone que debía decirle, cómo explicarle lo que estaba sucediendo, Elena no había preguntado nada pero pudo ver en su rostro la desilusión que la embargaba. Estaba preciosa y lo había arruinado todo. No supo en qué momento las copas se le salieron de control, no supo en qué momento terminó en el mercedes negro de la mujer que era dueña de cada uno de sus pensamientos.

—

Deshacerse de Cruella le había costado más de lo que había pensado, era una suerte que no se hubiera dado cuenta de su artimaña para alejarla de Emma, esa mujer tenía un sexto sentido casi tan acertado con el suyo. Se habían conocido hacia ya muchos años, a pesar de que era alguien complicado de sobrellevar, ella le tenía tomada la medida, se podía decir que había aprendido a mantenerla a raya en todo lo referente a su editorial, tenía la seguridad de que Cruella le había coqueteado un par de ocaciones pero nunca se dio por enterada, enredarse con alguien como ella era lo último que necesitaba. Habían estado hablando cerca de una hora, era una suerte que un compañero de Cruella se la hubiera tenido que llevar para entrevistar a August.

No estaba segura, pero mientras hablaba con Cruella creía haber visto a la tal Elena abandonar el evento, había perdido de vista a Emma, estaba recorriendo con la mirada el lugar tratando de encontrarla cuando le susurraron al oido.

-Acaba de entrar al sanitario.- Había estado observando a la morena, no le gustaba para nada que Cruella la hubiera acaparado tanto tiempo, no estaba segura de qué demonios había pasado pero sabía que tenía que ver con Emma Swan.

-¿Cómo dices?- Se giró y se topó con los ojos azules de su rubia acompañante. Eran sus ojos lo que más le gustaba de ella.

-Emma. Emma Swan acaba de entrar en los sanitarios, creo que no es su mejor momento, desde que su acompañante se fue ha estado bebiendo, creo que necesita ayuda, no, estoy segura que necesita tu ayuda.- Sentía un pinchazo en el corazón de pensar que Regina iría a buscarla y que era precisamente ella la que la enviaba, pero también tenía la certeza de que la morena necesitaba verle, necesitaba aclarar cosas con ella.

-Lo siento, Ingrid. Es sólo que…- Cerró los ojos y suspiró profundo. -Necesito saber que está bien.- Estaba apenada porque sabía que la situación aún le afectaba, no era su intención lastimarle y sin embargo lo seguía haciendo.

-No tienes que pedir disculpas. Hace tiempo que dejaste todo claro. Anda. Ve.- Abrazó fuerte a la morena, lo sentía como una despedida, aunque no fuera enteramente cierto. Además estaba segura que Regina necesitaba un poco de ánimo para hacer lo que tenía que hacer. El abrazo duró un poco más de lo necesario, y cuando por fin la soltó se acercó y la besó justo en la comisura de los labios.

Abrió los ojos y suspiró una vez más. Le dedicó una sonrisa a Ingrid. Caminó en dirección a los sanitarios, el corazón le latía fuerte. No estaba segura de qué era exactamente lo que le iba a decir, ni siquiera estaba segura de que la rubia quisiera escuchar algo, tenía el presentimiento de que las cosas no iban a terminar bien, tenía el presentimiento de que estaba a punto de empeorarlo todo si es que eso aún era posible. Y aún así no podía detenerse. Entró y se topó con Emma retocándose el maquillaje, estaba tomada, era evidente, pero aún así estaba preciosa. La rubia la miró a travez del espejo y de inmediato pudo ver la molestia dibujada en su rostro. Las cosas iban a complicarse, ahora estaba segura de ello.

La miró sólo unos segundos y siguió en lo suyo. Indiferencia, pensó. Era experta en ello, la había utilizado muchas veces y había sido víctima de ella otras tantas, era buena fingiendo que no le importaba, pero no por eso dolía menos.

-¿Swan?.- Cruzó los brazos y entró en el sanitario. Estaba nerviosa y lo estaba intentando ocultar lo mejor que podía. Emma seguía en lo suyo y seguía sin mirarla. Estaba tensa, la expresión de su rostro le decía todo. -Sólo quiero saber si estás bien.- Los ojos de la rubia se posaron nuevamente sobre ella, pero esta vez no fue a travez del espejo, se giró y la miró directamente, se giró nuevamente y sonrió, era una sonrisa irónica, como si no pudiera creer la pregunta que le acababan de hacer. Aún así seguía sin contestar. Estaba empezando a irritarse, le pesaba mucho ser ignorada, por lo menos así, tan abiertamente. -¿Por qué tienes que ser tan inmadura? ¿Por qué no puedes contestar la pregunta y ya?- Sabía cómo pegar, sabía cómo hacer que Emma reaccionara, era muy observadora, tantas discusiones le había dado ventaja en ese sentido. Y tal como lo esperó, la rubia comenzó a hablar.

-Eres increíble. Tú si que no tienes vergüenza.- Estaba intentando mantener el control, ésta había sido la peor noche que había tenido en mucho tiempo y estaba segura que si se enganchaba en una discusión con Regina las cosas se podían poner mucho peor. No estaba completamente alcoholizada, siempre había tenido mucho aguante en ese sentido, pero no había comido prácticamente nada y además siempre que tomaba estando triste el alcohol tenía un efecto demoledor en ella.

-Lo único que te estoy preguntando es si te encuentras bien, porque no te limitas a contestar y así me voy y te dejo tranquila.- No estaba bien, era evidente que algo había pasado con esa mujer y ese algo le estaba afectando mucho a Emma, empezaba a sentir esos celos demoledores que la atacaron cuando pensó que la tal Elsa tenía algo que ver con la rubia, y es que una cosa es que llevara un acompañante al evento y otra muy diferente es que esa acompañante fuera su pareja. No se había puesto a pensar en que quizá Emma ya habría empezado un relación con alguien, a decir verdad tampoco es que entre ellas hubiera habido una relación, pero es que a veces uno está en una relación sin estarlo.

-Estoy bien. Vete.- Ni siquiera se giró. Había intentado que las palabras salieran lo más claras posibles, pero dudaba mucho de haber logrado su cometido, era evidente que traía unas copas de más, era una estúpida, pero seguía importándole lo que Regina pensara de ella.

-No cambias, Emma. Definitivamente, tú no cambias.- Se dio media vuelta y salió. Ahora estaba más preocupada que antes, Emma estaba ya bastante tomada y era evidente que su acompañante no sería su chofer, cómo diablos iba a volver a su casa, no podía manejar así, pero conociéndola, no iba a dejarse ayudar. Tenía que hacer algo, pero qué. Pensaba en eso cuando la vio salir y unirse a un grupo, llamó al mesero y le solicitó un copa más, por lo visto aún no tenía suficiente, Emma quería ahogarse en alcohol y tenía el presentimiento de que no lo hacía por ella.

Los periodistas y escritores habían empezado a abandonar el evento desde hacía ya un rato, poco a poco el recinto se había ido vaciando y ahora sólo quedan los de siempre, los de carrera larga. Regina no era de esas, ella se retiraba cuando estos eventos dejaban de ser de trabajo y se convertían en una cantina, sin embargo, ahí estaba.

Se sentía como una tonta, hacía rato que le había pedido a Ingrid que se fuera, no hubo necesidad de darle una explicación, entendió perfectamente. Desde que se había ido se había mantenido a cierta distancia de Emma, seguía sin estar en el mismo círculo pero no la perdía de vista. Su peinado había cedido al fin y uno rizos le caían por la cara, estaba preciosa, y no era ella la única que lo había notado. Una fotógrafa de una revista encargada de cubrir le evento llevaba cerca de media hora platicando con la rubia (sí, había contado el tiempo), Emma no parecía muy interesada, sólo estaba pasando el rato, al menos eso le parecía a ella, aún así no podía evitar esa sensación de querer patear algo, de querer patearlo muy fuerte.

Por fin se había largado la fotógrafa, no sin antes intentar que Emma se fuera con ella, no es que estuviera espiando ni mucho menos, simplemente eso le había parecido, la rubia, a pesar de lo tomada que estaba había desistido, aún así había terminado con un nuevo teléfono anotado ene l brazo. Suspiró, necesitaba paciencia para lo que seguía.

Emma estaba prácticamente en calidad de bulto, y eso facilitaba la parte de convencerla de que la dejase llevarla a su casa, no iba a permitir que nadie más lo hiciera. Tras una conversación en la cual resultaba casi imposible entender qué diablos estaba alegando Emma, la había tomado por el brazo y la había llevado a su mercedes. Otros diez minutos pasaron hasta que consiguió entender dónde vivía la rubia.

Habían hecho todo el trayecto en silencio, era prácticamente imposible entender una palabra de lo que decía Emma en ese estado, la rubia murmuraba cosas pero después de los primero cinco minutos dejó de intentar entenderle. No se hizo más de veinte minutos en llegar, recoció el lugar porque Emma comenzó a gritar cuál era su edificio. Como pudo bajó a una rubia que parecía ya no estar tan molesta por como se abrazaba de ella por todo el camino. Su aroma invadió todos sus sentidos, no se dio cuenta de cuánto la extrañaba hasta que la tuvo nuevamente cerca. Subir cuatro pisos en tacones, con dos bolsas y prácticamente cargando a otra persona debía considerarse como un paso importante en la obtención de un lugar en el cielo. No supo cómo logro abrir su departamento sin que Emma fuera a dar al piso. Colocó ambas bolsas en el sofá. Era pequeño si lo comparaba con su casa, pero en definitiva cada parte gritaba el nombre de su dueña.

Llevó a Emma a la cama y se puso a esculcar en todos las gavetas hasta que encontró la pijama, empezaba a ponerse nerviosa, no estaba en sus planes tener que desvestir a la rubia por primera vez de esa forma. Emma era prácticamente un bulto, eso hizo más fácil todo el proceso, pero no por eso dejó de admirar lo preciosa que era esa mujer.

Su trabajo había terminado, ahora podía irse a casa tranquila. Estaba a punto de abandonar la habitación cuando la voz pastosa de la rubia la hizo girarse.

-¿Por qué no me quiere? ¡Eh! ¿Por qué no me quiere?-

-¿Emma?- Se acercó a la rubia pero ésta no contestó. Tenía los ojos cerrados y parecía dormida. -Mañana podrás hablar con ella, seguro es sólo un tonto pleito y lo arreglan en un segundo.- Le dolía pensar que a la rubia le afectara tanto esa mujer, quizá Emma ya no sintiera nada por ella, quizá de verdad era rencor lo único que le generaba. Se levantó y de nuevo se encaminó a la salida.

-¿Por qué no fui suficiente para que se esforzara en quedarse? ¿Por qué no me escogió a mí en lugar de a ella?- La voz se le quebró y empezó a llorar.

-Emma, escúchame. Podrás arreglarlo mañana, cariño. Te prometo que lo harás.- Se sentó en la cama, junto a ella y comenzó a acariciar su rostro a peinar sus rizos. Cómo le dolía verla así. La rubia abrió los ojos, tardó uno segundos y al final la reconoció.

-¿Por qué no me quieres? Regina, ¿Por qué no me quieres?- Cerró lo ojos y de nuevo comenzó a sollozar. No lloraba a grito abierto, sollozaba, como cuando algo duele, duele tanto que sólo en ese estado se puede tolerar.

Se refería a ella, estaba hablando de ella y eso la hacía sentir aún peor que antes. Le había roto el corazón, se lo había advertido y aún así la rubia no había querido escuchar. La había dejado peor que como la encontró. Estuvo cerca de una hora consolando a la rubia, quería abrazarla pero sabía que no era lo correcto, el alcohol había sacado sentimiento que evidentemente Emma estaba tratando de esconder y de superar. No debió escucharlo así, le estaba robando su intimidad.

Se fue cuando la rubia tenía ya cerca de media hora dormida. Tomó una servilleta y simplemente escribió 'Lo siento', no sabía qué más decir, no tenía nada más que decir.

Salió del edificio completamente turbada, mucha información, sentimientos que creía controlados nuevamente a flor de piel, Emma en ese estado por su culpa. No sabía qué hacer, pero si sabía con quien necesitaba hablar.

—

El sonido del teléfono le despertó, era muy tarde, debía ser algo urgente. James también se despertó y se giró a mirarla, era demasiado tarde para intentar tomar el teléfono por lo que dejaron entrar la contestadora.

-Kat.- Esperó, tenía la esperanza de que su amiga le contestara el teléfono. Estaba apenada por la hora, por el tiempo, por lo dicho y sobre todo por lo que no dijo. Por todo. -Kat. Por favor. Contesta. - La voz se le quebró. Estaba afuera del departamento de Emma, no sabía qué hacer. -Por favor, Kat. Por favor.-

James la miraba expectante y también con cara de reproche, quería que le contestara, él había sido partidario de que hablara con Regina y arreglaran las cosas. Por supuesto que se dio cuenta de que algo le había pasado, algo delicado para que le marcara a esa hora. Después de tanto tiempo de silencio. Se estaba debatiendo entre qué hacer cuando la escuchó.

-Te necesito.-

Esto lo dijo prácticamente llorando. No necesitó más. Se levantó y cogió el teléfono.

-¿Dónde estás?- Tomó una libreta y anotó la dirección. -Voy para allá, quédate ahí.-

 ** _... Continuara..._**


	23. Hablándole de ti Hablándome de ti

**Hola,**

 **Les dejo el nuevo capítulo, espero lo disfruten y espero sus comentarios y recomendaciones, gracias por todo.**

 **NatachaParedes** **: No las pierdas jamás que yo siempre cumplo lo que prometo.** **Aquí y seguiré, por lo menos hasta que termine esto. Espero disfrutes el siguiente, muchas gracias por seguir la historia. Saludos.**

 **mills1** **: Ahora he tardado un poquito menos, espero la espera valga la pena. No estoy muy de acuerdo contigo, ¿termina llorando? Sí, ¿Termina** **rogándole? No. Jamás le pidió que se quedara o que no la dejara, sólo le preguntó ¿Por qué no la quería? Creo que cuando uno sufre una pérdida en muchos casos queda esa pregunta. Mmmm creo que uno 'devuelve las traiciones' con la cabeza fría, cuando uno la tiene llena de alcohol, lo que salen son las verdades, eso que duele y muchas veces no se dice o se trata de ocultar. ¿Una perra? auch eso me dolió hasta a mí, hay que intentar ponerse un poquito del otro lado mujer, no todo es blanco o negro, la vida está llena de matíces, algunos sólo los entiende quien los vive, por supuesto. Kat le dará nuevas perspectivas, sí. Quedarán juntas, puedes estar tranquila, estaba algo obscura el capítulo pasado, al cliente lo que pida, supongo. Muchas gracias por seguir aquí, a pesar del tiempo. Saludos.**

 **Lizzie gza : Fue triste, sí que lo fue. Cuando hablamos de distancia, siempre duele más la emocional que la física, tienes razón en eso, hay cosas que no tienen solución por más que uno quiera, has cosas que se rompen y ya no pegan, las piezas se pierden y no se puede hacer más. Querer y que no te quieran duele, dicen. Sabes qué pienso, que a veces uno nada más piensa en el que anda por la vida mostrando su dolor, es decir, hay personas que sufren por dentro y no porque no lo demuestren quiere decir que no lo sientan. Hay que recordar siempre que hay dos versiones de todas las historias y nunca olvidar, que a menos que la persona esté muy jodida, siempre tendrá razones para actuar de cierta forma, y que aunque no las entendamos o compartamos siempre serán validas. Tienes razón, a veces uno conecta tanto y en tan rápido, el tiempo es engañoso, y los recuerdos también lo son, dicen que no todo es tan bueno como lo recordamos, yo concuerdo con eso. Kat le dará su punto de vista y la dejará pensando. Ingrid está enamorada y cuando uno sólo conoce un lado de la historia y de ese lado ve sufrimiento, pues siempre querrá arreglarlo, volvemos a lo mismo, somos egoístas y sólo vemos lo que queremos ver, no levantamos la cabeza para ver más allá de nuestra propia nariz. Mi mamá siempre me ve raro cuando leo, no estás sola, es que yo paso de carcajadas a quedarme mirando el cielo analizando lo que acabo de leer, la vida de los lectores es difícil, sí que lo es. Una la ves en este capítulo y la otra en el siguiente. Al cliente lo que pida. Igual un día escribo algo más y las dejo separadas, felizmente lejos. Gracias por quedarte. Saludos.**

 **sjl82** **: Pobre Emma, sí. La vida siempre será difícil cuando uno quiere mucho. Pobre Regina también., no suelta prenda en este capítulo pero creo que empezarán a entenderla poquito mejor. Ya está el nuevo capítulo, espero lo disfrutes, Saludos. Gracias por quedarte.**

 **Guest : No te preocupes, había tenido un mal día. Se quedarán juntas y todos felices y así. Promesa :). Saludos.**

 **Spencer mayeen : Al cliente lo que pida, quedarán juntas, mano en el corazón para sellar la promesa. Fue una semana complicada, esa es mi razón. El pasado de Regina me lo guardo para el final, pero hablará con Kat y creo que disfrutarán de la conversación. Regina también sabe ser bonita, pero ella hace las cosas sin que nadie se entere, de esas personas que no sabes que te cuidan pero que lo hacen a diario. No lo curaré en este o quizá algo, pero seguro quedarás feliz al final. Mucha gracias por permanecer, saludos.**

 **Kiandre** **: ¡Qué bonita! Duré menos que el anterior. Espero lo disfrutes y gracias a ti por quedarte, de verdad. Saludos.**

 **LyzzEQ** **: ¿Cuál es la danza de la felicidad? (inserta muñequito pensativo). Actualicé lo más pronto que pude. Espero valga la pena la espera y lo disfrutes mucho. Gracias por leerme y escribirme. Lo valoro infinitamente. Saludos.**

 **azul : Lo siento mucho, pero éste te dejará un poco más tranquila. Espero lo disfrutes y gracias por leerme. Saludos.**

 **kykyo-chan** **: Ya está la conti. Saludos :).**

 **Gloes: No poder parar de leer es bueno, qué gusto que te haya pasado. Uy, ¡qué bonita! cuántos halagos, déjame decirte que ayudan mucho cuando no se tienen muchas ganas de escribir. Pues qué te digo, la vida es complicada y a veces se pasa de triste, dicen por ahí. La verdad es que la vida de Regina ha sido difícil, ella tiene sus razones, joder por joder, uno tendría que estar enfermo para hacerlo. Podrán no gustarnos las acciones, pero casi siempre uno es cómo es porque vivió lo que vivió. Arreglará las cosas con Kat, claro que sí, necesita de ella para arreglar lo otro, aunque ese llevará más tiempo. El que quiere mucho y demuestra mucho, casi siempre termina más lastimado, al menos a los ojos de los demás (los que sólo ven por encima). Gracias por leerme y por todo lo que me dijiste, una sensación bonita me inundó al leerte. Espero disfrutes el siguiente. Saludos.**

 **LoreLane** **: ¡No llores! Todo se arreglará, tú dame unos cuantos capítulos y todos felices para siempre (o mientras dure). Regina y Kat arreglarán sus cosas en este capítulo, puedes quitarte ese peso de encima. Pobre Elena, tienes razón, sin deberla ni temerla. Ingrid es una bonita, lo que pasa es que todas le agarraron mala vibra, no todo es lo que parece, por eso hay que intentar ponerse del otro lado, pero bueno, no todos tienen esa capacidad. Qué bonita, me dejas una sensación bonita en el corazón, aiñ! pff pues gracias, se hace lo que se puede, me da mucho gusto que alguien en el mundo lea lo que escribo y que les guste lo que leen, que al hacerlo sean capaces de sentir, algo, lo que sea. Gracias a ti por permanecer, aunque tarde y todo (ahora me esforcé y actualicé antes, estrellita para mí). ¿No puedes tomar? eso sí que es triste. Justo hoy me compré medio litro de helado, de guanábana, una fruta que ¡Dios mío! todo el mundo debería probar. Hazlo, si puedes, verás que te enamoras. Gracias por no dejarme. Saludos.**

 **Guest : Mis respuestas, para ti, siempre son largas y el capítulo, pues gracias. ¿Gurú? ¿Yo? pff para nada, ya quisiera yo poner en práctica todo lo que pienso, aunque debo confesar que para allá voy, aunque duela. Mmm las mujeres son muy complicadas, sí, una vez me dijeron que mi forma de pensar no es muy femenina, que suelo ser bastante práctica, no lo sé, ojalá. Ya lo busqué, o más bien lo puse en mi lista de próximas lecturas, gracias. Pues qué te digo, ¿Llegar a mi isla, o acrecentar mi continente? definitivamente acrecentar mi continente, me gusta mi soledad pero no podría vivir en una isla, sin embargo, selectiva sí que soy, pocos quedarían en mi continente. La falta de comunicación es la madre de todos los vicios, yo concuerdo, pero, cuando las cosas son entre mujeres es difícil, principalmente porque las mujeres jamás dicen lo que sienten, ya lo dijo Oscar Wilde '** **Si** **usted** **quiere** **saber lo que una mujer dice realmente, mírela, no la escuche', lo hacemos todo al revés y eso complica todo. A mí Elena me gusta, un poco de sol en medio de la tormenta, hay personas muy observadoras, muchísimo, me incluyo en ese círculo, pero vale, tendré cuidado con eso, gracias por el comentario. No se va, pero no estoy segura de cuánto tiempo se quedará. Es que así somos las personas, todas, unos días sol y al otro penumbra, qué tan bueno eres con la máscara es lo que nos hace diferentes unos de otros. Paciencia, porque el 'peor es nada' puede ser 'mucho' con el paso del tiempo, las apariencias engañan. No fue esa mi intención, sólo quería mostrar lo difícil que es quedarse sin explicación cuando algo así sucede, duele quedarse así, Emma no busca rogarle y eso es muy importante, no entiende qué pasó y como no lo entiende, no puede dejarlo, es así, al menos para mí. Y tendrán a su Swan-Queen, tienen razón en que les vendí algo y luego no puedo cambiarlo, al cliente lo que pida, si algún día hay otra historia, especificaré que puede pasar cualquier cosa y ahí segura que no habrá remordimiento, porque sobre advertencia nunca hay engaño. Siento a veces mucha desesperación de por fin tenerlas juntas y eso me hace a veces querer cerrarlo rápido y darles lo que piden, yo también le daba más capítulos pero la verdad ahora no lo tengo claro; a mí me pasa igual, de pronto estoy en la intriga y al siguiente vivieron felices, me decepciono y lo dejo, ya no me cuadra y no me gusta. Encontrar gente que piensa y piensa mucho es siempre gratificante, sobre todo si discrepo, porque regularmente soy de argumentos bastante sólidos, pero me gusta que me los cuestionen, así los pienso mejor, supongo. Avientas la piedra y escondes la mano, tengo una respuesta bastante larga a esa pregunta, pero como la señorita lo pidió, imperativamente, me la quedo para mí. Gracias a ti por leerme. Pd. El primero sí, el segundo no, anotado. El titulo es bueno, habrá que hacer propio el mundo de los que nos interesen. Saludos.**

 **ElaQueen** **: Pues a mí seguro me encanta el tuyo (en cuanto lo subas, claro está). Gracias, viviendo de ti, pff qué te digo,** **gracias.**

 **Te compro un poco lo de que nos la complicamos, un día debatiremos del tema. Yo soy igual, hay que disfrutar siempre del camino, incluso si hay lluvia y no pinta bien, las cosas apresuradas me aturden y no me dejan pensar con claridad, y yo como mantra 'pienso, luego existo'. Y lo más triste es que terminan como dos desconocidos. Pff es buena esa, eh. Estoy esperando el capítulo. Sé que es difícil escribir, tengo paciencia pero apiádate un poco, mujer.**

 **Tan corta la frase, tan largo el significado; si puedo ayudar en algo, lo que sea, siempre soy opción (soy buena escuchando). Los tendrás, siempre. Los espero, siempre también. Ni yo a ti, promesa. Siento cada una de ellas, yo no miento. ¡Uy, la dejaste para el final! hay opciones por las que vale la pena equivocarse, te juro que lo vale. Dos abrazos.**

 **CAPITULO XXIII Hablándole de ti. Hablándome de ti.**

A lo largo de su vida había sufrido muchas resacas, le gustaba beber, en el pasado lo había hecho con mucha frecuencia, y en varias ocasiones lo hizo de más, así que podía decirse que tenía experiencia en ellas. Sin lugar a dudas, ésta era la peor.

Siempre había estado sola, quitando a Lily, nunca había conocido a alguien que le hiciera sentir remordimiento alguno. De todas las ventajas que tenía estar soltera, su libertad era la que más valoraba. En las muchas relaciones que llegó a tener, siempre fue clara, ella era libre, eso era lo primero que pedía, libertad para hacer lo que quisiera hacer en el momento en que lo quisiera. No estaba segura de que eso pudiera contar como una relación pero las suyas siempre habían sido así. Regina, y ahora Elena, eran la excepción a la regla.

En la resaca física era experta, pero en la resaca moral ésta era su primera vez, y en definitiva la segunda era mucho peor que la primera. Lo peor de que al día siguiente el alcohol no haga correctamente su trabajo es que uno termina recordando, paulatinamente, qué fue lo que pasó la noche anterior.

Así comenzó su día, desde el momento en que abrió los ojos los recuerdos se hicieron presentes, cada uno peor que el anterior. Toda su noche tuvo llena de errores. Invitar a Elena había sido su primer error, no porque no le gustara, Dios sabía lo mucho que le encantaba, pero no era el momento y definitivamente no era el lugar. Su segundo error fue pensar que sus sentimientos por Regina estaban controlados, que era capaz de verla sin que todo se reavivara. Su tercer error fue meter alcohol en toda la ecuación. Definitivamente, la culpa la estaba matando.

El sonido de la tetera la sacó de su ensimismamiento, sabía perfectamente qué tenía que hacer para curar su resaca física, té de jengibre, nunca fallaba. La que no sabía como curar era la otra, debía disculparse con Elena, eso lo tenía claro, ¿Cómo hacerlo?, era la pregunta. No estaba segura de qué decir, no estaba segura si quería disculparse e irse o disculparse y buscar quedarse. ¿Y si Elena era la persona que podía sacarle a la morena de la cabeza?, ¿Y si intentaba acercarse, y ella no le daba oportunidad?, ¿Y si le daba una oportunidad y terminaba con el corazón roto?, ¿Y si era ella la que le rompía el corazón? estaba tan llena de dudas. El dolor de cabeza no cedía y estaba segura que tenía más que ver con todo lo que estaba pensando que con la resaca misma.

Había intentado no pensar en la nota que había encontrado al despertar, recordar el vacío que había sentido al leerla hacia que, nuevamente, se le revolviera el estómago. Se había equivocado, había hecho todo al revés, lo único que había querido era estar el menor tiempo posible en el evento e irse con Elena a otro lado, cómo era posible que la noche hubiera terminado de esa forma.

Sabía perfectamente que sus sentimientos por Regina no había desaparecido, pero había creído que era capaz de manejarlos, que podría controlar su mal temperamento tan sólo unas horas, definitivamente ver que Ingrid estaba tan cerca de la morena le había hecho perder el poco control que tenía, y es que, no paraba de recordar que Regina la había dejado ir, así, sin más, y que sin embargo, Ingrid, seguía presente en su vida.

A veces creía que sus sentimientos por Regina estaban mutando, evidentemente la seguía queriendo, pero desde lo ocurrido en el despacho, y sobre todo, después de la conversación que había tenido con Elsa días atrás, se sentía diferente, estaba dolida y muy decepcionada, en parte por la forma en que la morena le había hablado, pero sobre todo por la falta de interés. Eso era lo que la estaba matando, la indiferencia es, sin duda, el peor de los castigos.

Cerró los ojos, recordar cómo había llorado frente a ella, le hacía avergonzarse y enojarse casi al mismo nivel. Maldita la hora en que había decidido tomar de esa forma. Jamás se habría puesto así de no ser por la cantidad de alcohol que había en sus venas. Pero si dejaba de lado la vergüenza y el coraje, si trataba de ser un poco honesta con ella misma, esa pregunta la estaba carcomiendo. No había sido el momento para hacerla, ni la forma, se había equivocado absolutamente en todo la noche anterior, se arrepentía de muchas cosas, pero no de la pregunta. Ojalá Regina le hubiera contestado, quizá así, podría al fin, dejarla ir. Y es que entre más vueltas le daba a las cosas su mente se iba aclarando, no es que quisiera a la morena de regreso, no era eso, es sólo que le dolía en el alma saber, que ella, Emma Swan, no había sido suficiente para que la morena quisiera quedarse. Que todo lo que ella era, que todo lo que habían pasado, no había logrado inclinar la balanza. No significar lo suficiente para que alguien, a quien uno ciertamente adora, decida quedarse, duele, duele mucho.

Hay que ser valiente para arreglar lo que las malas decisiones arruinan, aún hacían falta por lo menos tres tazas mas de té para comenzar a hacerlo. Elena, era la primera en la lista y aún le quedaba decidir qué era lo que le iba a decir.

—-

James había insistido en llevarla hasta la dirección que le había dado la morena, estaban ya cerca cuando reconoció su auto. Casi lo mata del susto cuando le gritó que se detuviera, se despidió y rápidamente se dirigió hacia su auto, Regina estaba mal, todavía no la veía y estaba segura de que su mejor amiga estaba muy mal.

Llamó al cristal, Regina estaba con la cabeza gacha. No lloraba, lo cual le preocupaba aún más. Se giró y la vio, la relativa tranquilidad en la que su amiga se encontraba se vino abajo apenas sus ojos se cruzaron, abrió la puerta y ni siquiera permitió que se bajara, la abrazó, la abrazó muy fuerte.

-Kat… Yo… Estoy tan apenada contigo… Yo…- No sabía por donde empezar. Las lágrimas no dejaban de surcar su rostro, no podía controlarlas. Tenía tantas cosas que decirle, que realmente no tenía idea de por donde empezar.

-Para, no tienes que decir nada cariño, no ahora. Muévete, yo manejo, vamos a tu casa y cuando estemos ahí, hablamos.- Su amiga se negó, mientras intentaba recomponerse. -Regina no te estoy preguntando. Haz favor de cambiarte de lugar que me estoy muriendo de frío.- Ya empezábamos con la necia de su amiga. Había extrañado a la morena, la había extrañado mucho. Era verdad que tenían muchas cosas que aclarar, pero es que, estar enojado con alguien, no significa que se le ha dejado de querer, por el contrario, muchas veces te das cuenta de cuánto le aprecias, de cuánto le extrañas.

-Kat, no es necesario, de verdad, yo… yo sólo perdí el control.- Cerró los ojos. Evidentemente quería arreglar las cosas con su amiga, la extrañaba, mucho, todos los días. Pero ella había sido muy clara, la había lastimado mucho y tenía intención de perdonarla Ella había intentado arreglarlo en varias ocasiones y no había obtenido respuesta. No quería forzarla, nunca le pedía a nadie que se quedara, por el contrario, siempre les abría la puerta.

-¡Ya era hora de que lo hicieras! Llevo meses esperando a la verdadera Regina, porque esa que me ha llamado, esa que se pone la máscara y me habla de nuestra amistad como si fuera un negocio, esa, esa me pone los nervios de punta.- Le dedicó una sonrisa a su amiga, podía ver la confusión en sus ojos, no esperaba eso, por el contrario, esperaba verla enojada, esperaba reproches. -Así que déjate de tonterías y déjame manejar.-

-Te extrañaba.- Fue apenas un susurro, no estaba segura de que su amiga la hubiera escuchado.

-No tienes ni idea de la falta que me has hecho.- Regina ya estaba en el asiento del copiloto, sabía lo mucho que le costaba expresar sus sentimientos, así que se giró y la abrazó nuevamente. Algo le había pasado, algo tan importante que había conseguido hacerla salir del aislamiento en el que se había recluido. -Espero que tengas café en tu casa, porque ponernos al día después de tanto tiempo nos va a costar por lo menos toda la noche.-

Estuvo parloteando todo el camino, le contó a Regina de todos los chismes de su familia, quería hacerla pensar otra cosa, quería que dejara de pensar en eso que le había hecho llorar, por lo menos hasta que hubieran llegado a su casa y pudiera estar frente a ella, pudiera escucharle, sobre todo aquello que no le decía. El trayecto fue corto, a esa hora de la madrugada no había prácticamente nadie en las calles. Había estacionado el auto de su amiga en la entrada y habían entrado en la casa sin decir palabra, podía sentir el nerviosismo de su amiga, era evidente que no sabía qué esperar, no sabía qué decir después de haber pedido ayuda, después de sentirse expuesta.

-Mira Kat. Yo quería hablar contigo. Lo quise hacer desde el momento en que dejaste la oficina, ese día.- Estaba preparando el café, es más fácil decir lo que uno siente cuando no se le está mirando a los ojos a la otra persona. Estaba nerviosa pero mucho más tranquila que horas antes, no solía perder el control, podía contar con los dedos de las manos las veces que lo había hecho, pero la verdad era que cada vez que se recuperaba, lo hacía más tranquila, pero siempre sola.

-No empieces, Regina. Te lo advierto. Mira que puedo esperar unos meses más, eh.- Se había cruzado de brazos, le molestaba sobremanera esa actitud. No estaba dispuesta a volver a tolerar esos discursos que Regina solía soltar cuando se sentía acorralada, como si las relaciones fueran negocios, como si ella estuviera siempre en control de la situación. Podía engañar a todos pero no a ella, ella la conocía mejor que nadie. Era verdad que extrañaba mucho a su amiga, pero las cosas iban a cambiar, tenían que cambiar. Sintió su mirada, había dejado lo que estaba haciendo y se había girado a verla.

-Es difícil, ¿Sabes?- Siempre se había manejado así, esa su forma de reaccionar, la diferencia era que antes Kat hacía como que le creía y después le terminaba sacando la información, ahora se veía molesta y ella no estaba segura de cómo actuar con esta nueva Kat.

-Lo sé, aunque no lo parezca, sé que es difícil para ti mostrarte vulnerable, a veces sólo quisiera saber el porqué.- Estaba tocando fibras sensibles, estaba segura de que su amiga se había percatado perfectamente de a qué se refería. Regina había cerrado los ojos y se había agarrado de la barra de la cocina, era evidente que estaba intentando contener las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir.

-Sé que intentas entender. Sé que muchas veces no doy mucho. Sé que otras tantas no doy nada.- Tenía los ojos cerrados, no quería llorar, no le gustaba hacerlo y últimamente se le estaba haciendo costumbre. -No sé si un día esté lista para contárselo a alguien.- Abrió los ojos y miró a su amiga. -Pero el día que lo esté, puedes estar segura que serás la primera en saberlo. Nunca he sido buena cuando me siento presionada, Kat, nunca habías tenido tanto interés en saber de ese tema. Lidiar con eso, estando tú involucrada me está costando mucho. Sé que piensas que te estoy tratando como a cualquiera pero, Kat, a cualquiera lo habría sacado de mi vida con tan sólo mencionar el tema. Lamento mucho las actitudes que tomé contigo y la forma en la que te hablé, pero vas a tener que esperar, vas a tener que esperar a que quiera hablarlo. Vamos a tener que ceder las dos porque yo no puedo cambiar de la noche a la mañana, pero con tal de que no te vayas, te juro que haré mi mayor esfuerzo.-

-Con eso me basta. Por ahora.- La dio la vuelta a la barra y nuevamente abrazó a su mejor amiga, esta vez era diferente, no lo parecía porque al final de cuentas no le había contado nada, pero ahora la morena estaba abierta al tema, no como a ella le habría gustado pero sentía que habían avanzado. -Ahora dime, ¿Quién te hizo perder el control?- Esto se lo dijo al oido y se separó justo para ver la turbación que se había dibujado en su rostro. -No sé para qué pregunto si desde que te conozco sólo una persona ha conseguido ponerte así.- La turbación se fue y la morena puso los ojos en blanco, ¡cómo la extrañaba! -Siéntate y empieza a hablar, yo termino el café, no quiero que por estar distraída se te olvide contarme algo.-

Se desahogó. Le contó todo, desde el momento en que ellas habían discutido. Le contó de Ingrid y de cómo las cosas habían evolucionado entre ellas. Le habló de los proyectos que tenían juntas, de las reuniones que sostenían, de las cenas. Le habló de sus días en la oficina, de su nieva forma de vida. Le habló de trabajo, de los nuevos proyectos y de los viejos. Le habló de cómo había cambiado su relación con los empleados de la empresa. Le habló de sus nuevos pasatiempos y de los de siempre. Le habló de su caballo y del tiempo que pasaba cabalgando. Le habló de Ruby y de lo indispensable que se estaba volviendo últimamente. Le habló de las intenciones de ascenderla y convertirla en editora. Le reiteró lo mucho que la había extrañado y la falta que le había hecho todo este tiempo. Un peso se le quitó de encima cuando terminó, Kat la había interrumpido en contadas ocasiones para hacer comentarios burlones de algunos temas 'Ingrid y tú ¿Amigas?, ¡ja! no le creo nada.', y bastante acertados en otros 'No sé por qué no la has hecho antes, dos de tus mejores libros fueron elegidos por ella, tres si contamos el de Emma', por supuesto que se dio cuenta de como Kat había sacado a colación a la rubia, no le había hecho ningún comentario sobre ella, se estaba preparando para hacerlo, Emma entraba en otro paquete, ella solita estaba en otro tema de conversación, uno que podían durar horas discutiendo.

Iban ya por su tercer taza de café, era bastante tarde ya, Kat le había contado un poco de lo que había pasado con ella en este tiempo, le contó de James y de lo bien que estaban, de lo enamorada que se sentía, tenían planes de casarse, parecía que por fin James estaba consiguiendo convencerla, la notaba diferente, se veía muy contenta y eso la hacía inmensamente feliz, si alguien en el mundo se merecía la plenitud era Kat. La interrumpió mucho, a diferencia de Kat, ella quería saber cada detalle de lo que le había pasado en los últimos meses, era su forma de recuperar el tiempo perdido.

Tenían varios minutos que se habían quedado calladas, cada una inmersa en sus propios pensamientos. Fue Kat la que inició con la conversación que las dos estaban esperando.

-Así que la que te tiene así es Emma Swan.- Dio un sorbo a su café y sonrió ante la cara que había puesto Regina ante la mención de la rubia.

-No entiendo cómo lo haces. No entiendo cómo es que sabes qué me pasa y cuándo debes preguntar sobre el tema.- A veces creía que nadie había llegado a conocerla nunca, que siempre había conseguido esconder a la verdadera Regina, Kat la sorprendía a cada momento, ni siquiera sabía cómo conseguía hacerlo, no era que no planeara contarle, todo lo contrario, necesitaba su consejo, pero ella parecía saberlo incluso antes que ella. Tenerla en su vida le había salvado tantas veces y está parecía ser una más.

-En otro momento podremos debatir sobre cómo es que consigo leerte el pensamiento, ahora, cuéntame lo que hizo que perdieras el control y decidieras llamarme a mitad de la noche.- Miraba a su amiga con mucho interés, siempre le había intrigado su relación con Emma, y es que esa rubia había conseguido tanto en tan poco.

Y, por segunda vez en la noche, comenzó a relatar lo que había sido de su vida, la diferencia era que está vez sin Emma en ella. Le contó cómo le había hablado a la rubia el día en que ellas habían discutido. Le contó cómo había logrado mantenerse al margen con todo. Le contó que Emma también se había alejado de ella, le contó que pensó muchas veces en pedir disculpas pero que nunca lo hizo, le contó que Emma había dejado de ir a la editorial por completo y que era Sidney quien se encargaba de ella. Le contó que la extrañaba a ratos, que era por eso que había decidido mantenerse ocupada todo el tiempo, así no tendría la tentación de llamarla o de ir a buscarla.

-¡Ay Regina!- No podía creer lo que le había dicho su amiga, ella que pensaba que por lo menos las cosas con Emma estarían bien, que la rubia sería el soporte que Regina necesitaba cuando los recuerdos la atormentaban.

-Ya lo sé. Y eso que aún no te cuento lo que ha pasado esta noche.- El recuerdo de una Emma borracha, preguntándole que por qué no la quería se le vino a la cabeza y logró que los ojos, de pronto, se llenaran de lágrimas. Su amiga hizo el amago de acercarse a lo que ella la detuvo. -Déjame terminar, que si vienes y te acercas no voy a poder.-

Y comenzó de nuevo a relatar todo lo que había sucedido esa noche. Le contó que Emma había llegado acompañada. Le contó la forma en que la había tratado. Le contó como había intentado no tomársela durante toda la noche. Le contó que Cruella había estado a punto de discutir con ella y que prácticamente había tenido que ir a quitársela de encima. Le contó como Ingrid había estado a su lado. Le contó de las veces que habían cruzado mirada. Le contó que su acompañante le había dejado botada y que Emma había decidido que lo mejor era perderse en el alcohol. Le contó de cómo la buscó en el sanitario y todo lo que se habían dicho. Le contó cómo se mantuvo en la fiesta, cerca de la rubia, para poder llevarla a su casa. Le contó lo necia que podía ser Emma estando borracha. Le contó cómo los celos le nublaron la mente por gran parte de la noche. Le contó cómo tuvo que prácticamente cargarla hasta su departamento y cómo la acostó en su cama. Le contó lo que dijo Emma justo cuando pretendía irse del lugar. Le contó la pregunta que le hizo y cómo lloró apenas hacérsela. Le contó de la nota y cómo se fue sin dar más explicación.

Las lagrimas caían por su rostro conforme contaba los detalles de la noche. Cuando terminó, Kat se acercó a ella y ahora si pudo llorar tranquila, contar con Kat, era sin duda lo mejor que le había pasado en los últimos meses, no todo el mundo tenía alguien en quién pudiera confiar ciegamente. Muchos pensarán que los amigos están para apoyarnos en la decisiones que tomamos. Kat no es ese tipo de amiga, Kat es del tipo que te escucha, te abraza y después de que pasó la tormenta te cuestiona por todas las decisiones que tomaste y te obliga a justificar cada una de ellas, sin contar que es alguien muy difícil de engañar porque suele ser muy observadora y por lo tanto te conoce más que tu misma. Aún no había llegado a la parte donde le cuestionaba sus tonterías que se habían hecho, pero estaba segura de que le momento no tardaría en llegar. Aunque no había necesidad de que dijera nada, sabía perfectamente lo que le iba a decir, lo sabía porque la conocía y porque si ella fuera Kat, seguramente le diría algo parecido. Pero es que dar soluciones a problemas ajenos es de lo más sencillo del mundo, solucionar nuestros propios problemas, es ahí donde las complicaciones empiezan.

Kat suspiró, se sirvió una nueva taza, mientras ordenaba sus ideas. Dio el primero sorbo y empezó a hablar.

-Puedo entender que hayas tenido un mal día.- Dio otro sorbo más, no miraba a su amiga, caminaba por la cocina, estaba intentando entender. -Puedo intentar justificar que le hayas terminado hablando a Emma de esa forma, te he visto en tus peores momentos y sé lo que pasa cuando alguien se atraviesa en tu camino justo cuando estás a punto de reventar.- Otro más. -No estoy de acuerdo con lo que hiciste pero estoy intentando entenderte. Lo que no me ha quedado claro es ¿Por qué no le pediste una disculpa?, ¿Por qué no fuiste a intentar hablar con ella? Yo sé lo que sientes por ella, yo sé lo importante que es esa mujer para ti. ¿Cómo demonios has aguantado todos estoy meses sin su cercanía?- Ahora sí se giró hacia su amiga en espera de una respuesta.

-Emma pide demasiado. Emma pide cosas que yo no puedo darle ahora. Exige. Emma me exige.- Le pasó la taza a su amiga para que le sirviera más. -Es como si fuéramos polos opuestos, Kat, yo no soy buena cuando se me exigen las cosas. Ese día, todo se salió de control, actué mal, lo sé. Pasé muchos días pensando si había hecho lo correcto, si debía ir y buscar o dejarle marchar.- Dio un sorbo a su café, mientras encontraba las palabras para explicarle a Kat, todo lo que tenía en la cabeza, mientras intentaba darse a entender. -Para mí, lo de menos es lo que pasó ese día en la oficina, lo habríamos podido solucionar en un instante, sé que esperaba que yo saliera corriendo tras ella, no te voy a mentir, estuve a punto de hacerlo, no sólo ese día, muchos días, muchas noches.- La voz se le quebró un poco de sólo recordar lo difícil que había sido. -Pero creo que lo que no entiende es que el problema es de fondo, ella y yo somos diferentes en lo fundamental Kat, ella sólo ve la superficie de las cosas, para Emma sólo ve blanco o negro y Kat, yo soy gris, toda mi vida lo he sido, y hoy, más que nunca, estoy segura de que lo seré siempre.- Los ojos se le aguaron. Pensar en Emma siempre tenía ese efecto. Se aclaró la garganta y continuó. -Emma quiere que yo reaccione como ella espera y yo hace mucho que no actúo por complacer a alguien.-

-Entiendo. Empiezo a entender por dónde va el problema.- Se sentó en el banco que estaba frente a su amiga y la miró a los ojos. -Voy a hacerte varias preguntas, son difíciles, necesito que las medites antes de contestarme, que las medites bien y me contestes lo que de verdad sientes, sin tanto rodeo, Regina.- Pudo ver la expectación en su cara. -Si tienes tan claro por qué lo suyo no funcionaria ¿Por qué no se lo expones?, si estas tan segura de que esas diferencias no tienen solución ¿Por qué no se lo dices? así seguro te la quitas de encima, ¿Por qué le haces creer que eres la mala del cuento? ¿Por qué dejas que piense que lo único que deseabas era lastimarla? ¿Por qué dejas que crea que no le interesas? ¿Por qué haces cosas para que se vaya? ¿Por qué la tienes a prueba? ¿Por qué no le das la oportunidad de ser lo que necesitas? Empiezo a creer que lo que quieres es que te odie para que así, sea ella la que se vaya y te deje, porque casi podría firmar, cariño, que si Emma supiera cuál es el problema de verdad, buscaría arreglarlo, porque la Emma que yo conocí, veía a través de tus ojos. Creo que tienes miedo de que todos esos demonios que tienes escondidos los termine descubriendo ella, tienes miedo que cuando lo haga se vaya. Creo que nunca habías estado tan asustada como ahora lo estás, creo que quieres que te deje para que tu cabeza le pueda decir a tu corazón 'Te lo dije'. ¿Por qué no le dices que la amas tanto que prefieres dejarla ahora que lastimarla después?-

—

Estaba nerviosa, había pasado toda la mañana en su casa, había llamado para reportarse enferma a la estación así que prácticamente no había pensado en otra cosa que no fueran las idioteces que había hecho la noche anterior. Había pensado mucho en qué era lo que iba a hacer. Había pensado en llamarle y disculparse, había pensado en darle unos días para que las cosas se calmaran y después llamarle y disculparse. Había pensado mucho. Estaba muy nerviosa.

Llevaba media hora afuera del edificio, su escarabajo amarillo estaba estacionado a una distancia considerable de la entrada, por si decidía que lo mejor era dejarlo para después. Después de mucho meditar había decidido disculparse y contarle toda la verdad, ella siempre había sido así, dejarlo de hacer la había metido en ese problema que estaba intentando resolver. Ya sería decisión de ella si deseaba quedarse o irse. Sintió esa inyección de valentía necesaria para bajarse de su escarabajo y acercarse a la puerta. Se encaminó en dirección a la entrada, las manos le sudaban, nunca había ido a casa de una chica a pedir perdón. No era lo suyo. Y si mejor le daba algo de tiempo, las chicas siempre necesitaban algo de tiempo. Estaba a punto de darse media vuelta y volver a su escarabajo cuando la escuchó.

-¿Qué buscará Emma Swan en mi departamento después de la espantosa cita de anoche?-

 ** _Continuará_**

 **Espero hayan disfrutado.**

 **Saludos.**


	24. A veces, el amor no alcanza

**Hola.**

 **Quiero platicarles varias cosas; primero que nada les dejo el capítulo más largo que he escrito y en mi parecer el mejor, lo he disfrutado mucho las muchas ocasiones que lo he releído, espero también sea de su agrado; segundo, quiero agradecerles a todas las que han leído a todas las que han comentado el seguir al pendiente de la historia, a pesar de que en ocasiones no he actualizado tan seguido como me gustaría, espero que la historia este valiendo la pena; tercero, voy a ausentarme unos días por acá, es por eso que me he esforzado toda la semana en terminar este capítulo, no sé cuándo vaya a regresar pero espero sea muy pronto, les aclaro que la historia sigue siendo Swan-Queen y que es sólo el final de un gran capítulo, esperando a mi vuelta comenzar el segundo, solo tengan un poco de paciencia.**

 **Nuevamente gracias por todo, espero lo disfruten. Saludos.**

 **NatachaParedes Nunca ha sido es ami intención, lo lamento. No habrá reconciliación pronto, pero hay interacción entre las dos en el capítulo, para mí fue sumamente valiosa, espero también lo creas así. No va a llegar la morena, ni va a ser toda la misma..., eso cambiará. Llevo toda la semana dedicándome a escribir en mis ratos libres, he sacado el capítulo más largo y creo el más revelador de todos. Espero los disfrutes tanto como yo al escribirlo. Gracias por leerme y por cada comentario, lo valoro enormidades. Ya me contarás qué te pareció, gracias nuevamente. Saludos.**

 **mills1 Jamás pensé que llegaría el día en que conseguiría que odiaran a Regina, quién lo diría. Kat es la luz en el camino de Regina, ella es indispensable en su vida, yo también me alegro de tenerla de vuelta. No creo que haya buenas y malas en general, ven la vida de forma diferente y eso quedará más claro que nunca en este capítulo. Emma es adorada por todas, tienen razón ha sufrido mucho a consecuencia de Regina, la morena le dará solución en este capítulo. Elena pago platos rotos que no le tocaban pero Emma se encargará de disculparse, es lo menos que puede hacer. Estoy de vuelta con el capítulo que más me ha costado de todos. Espero lo disfrutes. Gracias por todos los comentarios, gracias por permanecer a pesar de que a veces odias mucho a los personajes. Gracias. Saludos.**

 **Kiandre : Algún día pero ese día no será hoy. El capítulo me pareció en verdad muy buena, h quedado satisfecha con lo que conseguí, espero ustedes también. No creo que Regina crea que no merece ser amada, va por otro lado, a lo mejor no me sé explicar bien, lo siento. No tardé nada, el capítulo es larguísimo, espero lo disfrutes. Gracias por tus comentarios y por leerme. De verdad es muy importante para mí. Saludos.**

 **Spencer Mayeen : No creo que sea problema de autoestima, lean un poco entre lineas, va mas allá de eso. Hoy tienen el gran acercamiento con Emma y también la gran disculpa, ya me contarás qué te pareció. Emma con Elena, nada, al menos por ahora. Jaja, mucho pedir con el tema de las amistades, definitivamente eso no pasará. Jaja, no justo lo que Regina intenta es protegerla de que siga sufriendo. No hubo necesidad de que estuviera muriendo para decírselo. Muchas gracias por todo, cada comentario, por leerme, de verdad que lo valoro mucho. Espero que valga la pena el sufrimiento. Saludos.**

 **sjl82 : Muchas gracias. Kat es una niña genio cuando el tema es Regina, la conoce mucho y sabe por donde llegarle, la hará entrar en razón. Este capitulo es una conjunción de relaciones y personajes que me han dejado muy satisfecha. Espero tu también disfrutes mucho. Lo de Elena me sonó un poco a juego mental para convencerme de sacarla de la ecuación pero por el momento estará lejos (funcionó), la verdad no creo que sean amigas pero ya veremos. Muchas gracias por seguirme desde hace ya, tanto tiempo, por leerme y dejarme lo que piensas cada capítulo. Gracias totales. Saludos.**

 **kiandre : Creo que eres la de arriba, pero no estoy segura y una vez ya me equivoqué así que te contesto en dos mensajes mejor. Le sirvieron mucho, le aclaró la mente sobre qué camino tomar, le dio el empujón que a veces uno necesita para hacer lo que ya sabe que tiene que hacer. No piensa que no tiene derecho a ser amada, creo que va más allá, a ver si en este capitulo queda un poco más claro. El hecho de estar enamorada de Regina no es lo que le quita la paz, es no saber donde está parada lo que la tiene así de jodida (disculpa la palabra). Capítulo nuevo y fue muy pronto, tomando en cuenta lo extenso que es. Acercamiento sí, positivo a mi parecer sí pero ya me dirás tú que piensas. Muchas gracias por leerme y comentarme y por todo, de verdad que notar que se involucran en la historia me deja un buen sabor de boca. Espero lo disfrutes, saludos.**

 **Tanin 1323 Kat es su conciencia en los momentos en que pierde la cabeza, aunque déjame decirte algo, el sentido común es el menos común de todos, cada cabeza es un mundo y una razón valiosa para alguien puede no serlo para otra, así que con pinzas lo del sentido común. ¡Uy! creo que lograste captar en esencia cuál es el problema entre las dos, qué gusto. Ok, me leí todo el párrafo para encontrar por dónde va tu idea. Concuerdo en casi todo contigo, menos en el final. Hay dos cosas, Regina, heridas tiene y a montones, si fuera una primera relación lo entiendo pero precisamente porque las personas maduramos nos pensamos mejor dónde queremos meternos y dónde no, y dos, precisamente por esa madurez sabes hasta dónde puedes o no soportar, eso es importante en este capítulo. Léelo y dime que piensas al respecto, por favor. Creo que Regina puso las cartas sobre la mesa en muchos capítulos, creo que no le dan el crédito que se merece porque es Emma la que muestra ese sufrimiento profundo, a flor de piel, para mí, en muchas ocaciones Emma escuchó sólo partes de todo lo que Regina exponía, dejando otras en el aire, como si simplemente fueran desaparecer. Sabes cuál es el problema que a pesar de que las cosas dejen en claro vengan reclamos y pleitos después, estoy de acuerdo que la otra persona puede aceptar la situación pero entonces no puedes vivir intentando cambiar esas cosas que en un principio hablaron y conocían y aceptabas, creo que por ahí esta el problema, decir sí esperando cambiar al otro con el paso del tiempo. No debe disculparse, yo concuerdo, no lo hará. Estoy deseando que leas el capítulo y me digas qué piensa, es justo todo lo que pides que hagan. Creo que desprenderse de alguien tiene más que ver con una cuestión sentimental que física y creo también que si Regina no desea estar con Emma y se lo hace saber, no es ella la que debe meterse debajo de una piedra para que Emma no la vea, son adultos y la vida es así, la indiferencia como camino para el olvido.**

 **Pd. Dime tú, ¿correcto según quién?, ambas tienen sus razones y te juro que para mí ambas son validas. Lee el nuevo y dime qué piensas.**

 **Pd2. Gracias. Seguramente terminaré haciendo lo que quiera, pero concuerda bastante con lo que piensas, así que con suerte igual y lo disfrutas.**

 **Pd3. Gracias a ti por leerme y comentar tan detalladamente, me gustan estos debates. Saludos.**

 **Lizzie gza : Hola, éste se te hará enoooorme, porque lo es. No tuviste que esperar mucha, qué tanto es una semana. Si tu comentas, yo contesto. Valoro mucho el hecho de que analices lo que escribo y me comentes lo que piensas, son importantes para mí. Difiero contigo, entonces todas las relaciones quedarían en nada, es decir, si no logras solucionar algo con alguien, si no congenian ¿preferirías sacarlo de tu vida para siempre? porque cuando las cosas se llevan al limite, casi siempre se rompen. Para mí, hay personas que valdría la pena tener en mi vida, incluso de una forma diferente a como lo pensé al principio. Hay personas que lo valen, lo juro. No lo sabía, de hecho ese fue el problema, en un capítulo creo que comenté que en esa época Kat le dio su espacio, sólo la noto extraña pero jamás preguntó. Las consecuencias de nuestros actos nos van a perseguir siempre, hay que tener cuidado con las decisiones que tomamos. No creo que Regina se auto destruya pero no todos tienen que abrirse, mira, para mí no hay bueno ni malo, cada quien es libre de librar las perdidas como pueda y nadie tiene derecho a criticarlo, en determinado caso si no esta desacuerdo puede irse, en cualquier momento. Emma es un amor, por eso todas la adoras. Te dejo por aquí el siguiente. Lo vas a sufrir en definitiva pero espero valga la pena. Quiero agradecerte por escribirme, por leerme, por no abandonarme a pesar del tiempo que tardo a veces, Gracias. Saludos.**

 **LoreLane Ok, no es una locura y muchas gracias por hacerlo. ¡Pff! qué gusto haberte hecho pasar un buen rato. Buena forma de empezar el día, leyendo algo que una disfruta. De todo lo que me contaste me quedo con caminar escuchando música, yo lo amo. Espero los sentimientos reveladores hayan sido positivos y te hayan ayudado en tu día. Ahora entiendo por donde va lo de reveladores, esa Kat ayudando personas a través de la pantalla, es una niña genio. Pues habrá que ponerle remedio a las cosas con eso chicos, o por lo menos que el tener conciencia te sirva de algo. Primero, gracias a ti por leerme y comentarme, te prometo que es muy importante para mí y que lo valoro infinitamente. Tu escribes y yo contesto con todo el gusto, siempre será así. Gracias por lo ánimos, siempre son bien recibidos. Segundo, tanto el presentimiento que algo sentirás con el siguiente, ten listo el whisky :), ¡uy, qué rico!, yo amo los muffin de chocolate, aunque cero cocina, pero cero, cero, cero, (pues no lo sé pero a mí me gusta saber de ustedes, gracias por hacerlo), tercero, pues mira entiendo lo del hígado, pero yo solo tengo una pregunta ¿Qué tan importante es tener dos riñones?... Anyway... Gracias por todo. Saludos.**

 **Guest Nadie sufre a lo tonto mujer, todos tendrán sus razones, es difícil superar el pasado aunque ahora tenemos otro tipo de problemas, espera a leer y veras. Este capítulo hay acercamiento, positivo, al menos para mí. Hay situaciones que se superan en soledad, no todo tiene que ser en pareja o en grupos, esa es mi percepción. La cruda moral es la peor de todas y personas como Emma no pueden con ella, así que seguro lo arregla con Elena. Muchas gracias por comentarme, por aquí te dejo el nuevo, ya me dirás qué piensas Saludos.**

 **kykyo-chan Continuación lista, gracias por todo, lo digo en serio, todo, todo, todo.**

 **Gloes : Hola. Qué gusto leer eso, espero con el siguiente ocurra igual. Lo peor es mostrarte vulnerable con alguien a quien crees no le interesas, eso sería lo peor para mí, pobre Emma, por supuesto. Kat es indispensable para Regina, ella es la persona por la que haría todo, hay pocas personas así en nuestra vida, una tontería sería dejarla ir. Yo también me alegro que estén de nuevo juntas, son adorables. Es más una disculpa que otra cosa, pero uno nunca sabe. Nada de eso, muchas gracias as ti por leerme, por tomarte el tiempo de comentar qué piensas de lo que escribo. Gracias infinitas por todo, no sabes lo mucho que lo valoro. Gracias por los ánimos, y la verdad es que últimamente no soy mucho de magia, prefiero la realidad. Pero ese comentario que me acabas de decir, pfff de verdad gracias. Espero disfrutes el siguiente y me comentes qué te pareció, Saludos.**

 **15marday Elena fue la mas afectada de todo. Lo de Emma, muy mal, estoy de acuerdo, aunque a veces no se puede evitar, ten un poco de consideración con la rubia. ¿Debido a ella? mmm no comparto eso, cada uno debe absorber las consecuencias de sus actos, no nos pueden encajar reproches de acciones que son consecuencia de decisiones nuestras, Emma estaba ahí por gusto, es el riesgo que se corre, eso creo yo. A ver qué piensas del siguiente, ya me contarás. Muchas gracias por leerme y por comentarme, de verdad, Saludos.**

 **Guest : Te percibo diferente. No lo es, en eso tienes razón. Auch, ahí va el primero. Ya veremos a dónde me lleva la historia. Yo soy bastante práctica, creo que se refería a la media, porque ciertamente pocas son prácticas. Pero sí, unas mas detallistas que otras. En ese ámbito yo tuve suerte, no me puedo quejar. Aprender a estar sólo es siempre fundamental, eso creo. Esa es una verdad del tamaño de una casa; expectativas, la madre de todos los vicios. Cierto, la indiferencia como camino al olvido. No sentirse importante para alguien a quien se quiere, deja una herida muy profunda. Concuerdo, todos están de su lado, como si fuera una lucha; ya lo dijiste tú, la desesperación no es buena consejera, entre más involucrado se está, encontrar la claridad se vuelve más complicado (pensé que el problema era Elena, pero ya vi que es más profundo que eso). Kat is definitely a keeper, pocas, muy pocas como ella. No he logrado procesar bien todo lo que has escrito, así que aún no sé qué decir al respecto. Un vaso de agua helada, sí; pero ya lo dijiste tú 'es una sacudida' para no perder el camino, para que no haya confusión, supongo, no lo sé. Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, son infinitamente agradecidos, me sirven mucho porque quiero mejorar; por lo comentario de aspectos de la vida; por los consejos, por todo. Gracias totales, por leer y continuar y no faltar a tu palabra, aunque, como hoy, a aveces sea complicado (creo que sabes a qué me refiero). Gracias a tu por leer, siempre. Saludos.**

 **RMills: Hola. Pues qué gusto que te hayas decidido, gracias por darle la oportunidad. Espero no tardar tanto en terminarla, pero no prometo nada. Muchas gracias por lo de bien escrita, es normal identificarse con algún personaje, te confieso que Regina también es mi favorita, por complicada. A veces la gente no entiende eso, que alguien te quiera tanto como para dejarte ir, eso sí que les de valientes. Kat es indispensable para la vida de Regina, sin ella sí estaría completamente perdida, esa es la función de los mejores amigos y justo en el capítulo habló de ello, dolores distintos pero muy intensos los dos. A mi también me resulta algo impulsiva, pero es que hay personas que así suelen vivir la vida y eso está bien, mientras les funcione y consigan ser felices, no veo por qué deban cambiar. No estoy de acuerdo, la distancia muchas veces es necesaria, te da perspectiva, a veces uno está tan inmerso en algo que no ve claro. No te preocupes, Emma se va a portar bien. Regina va a ir arreglando las cosa, no estoy muy segura de que estén de acuerdo de las decisiones que tomó pero ya me contarás que te pareció. ¡Uy! gracias por las palabras, hoy más que nunca las valoro mucho. Ojalá hayan sido buenas reflexiones y te sirvan para ser mejor y sentirte mejor. Ya tengo capítulo nuevo, espero lo disfrutes que con la salud mental no se juega. Me gustan las cartas. Gracias por darle la oportunidad a la historia y espero de verdad no te decepcione, gracias por el comentario, no estaremos leyendo. Saludos.**

 **Capítulo XXIV**

 **A veces, el amor no alcanza.**

-¿Qué buscará Emma Swan en mi departamento después de la espantosa cita de anoche?-

Su corazón se aceleró, jamás pensó topársela tan pronto, estaba preparando aún el discurso, es más, aún estaba decidiendo si era el mejor momento o no. Cerró los ojos y se giró, abrió primero un ojo, como esperando el golpe, ambas manos estaban en las bolsas traseras de su pantalón. A pesar de lo molesta que Elena parecía, era realmente hermosa, no llevaba maquillaje, vestía ropa deportiva; aunque ahora que lo pensaba mejor, su mirada más que molesta mostraba decepción.

-Realmente fue muy mala ¿Verdad?- Alternaba la mirada entre los ojos chocolate de la morena y el suelo. Estaba muy apenada con ella. No hubo respuesta de parte de Elena, la miraba entre incomoda y expectante, como queriendo saber qué era lo que había ido a hacer a su casa. -Ay Elena, yo… yo… yo sólo quería disculparme contigo, nunca fue mi intención hacerte sentir mal… yo… yo… yo lo lamento tanto, no sé qué diablos me estaba pasando por la cabeza.- Se le caía la cara de vergüenza. Qué forma la suya de arruinarlo en tan sólo unas horas.

-No me dijiste que estabas con alguien. Yo no me habría metido en eso, Emma. No me interesa. - No le había gustado lo que había visto la noche anterior, ni sentirse cómo se sintió, ni ver a Emma en el estado en que la vio; se había sentido completamente fuera de lugar, no estaba acostumbrada a ello. Todo había salido mal. Tener expectativas sobre algo o sobre alguien siempre traía consecuencias, en su opinión, casi siempre eran negativas.

-No estoy con nadie, Elena, a decir verdad, nunca hemos estado juntas.- Ahora si había levantado la vista y buscaba que la mirara a los ojos, quería que viera que estaba diciendo la verdad. -Nuestra historia ha sido complicada, desde un principio…-

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Emma Swan?- No le gustaba jugar, empezaba a creer que todo era un juego para ella. Le gustaba catalogar sus relaciones, las de un rato, las de una noche, las serias, esas que valían la pena, había pensado que ella podía entrar en esta última. Desde el principio había sentido que Emma era diferente, le había gustado mucho, demasiado, por eso se había acercado a ella, por eso le había dado su teléfono después de la noche que habían pasado juntas, por eso había accedido a salir con ella a pesar de todo el tiempo que pasó esperando la llamada. Definitivamente desde que la conoció supo que Emma Swan era alguien especial.

-Vine a pedirte disculpas. Yo… yo vine a decirte que lo siento.- Era verdad, no estaba diciéndolo sólo para sentirse mejor o hacerla sentir mejor, de verdad sentía haber arruinado las cosas. -Mira sé que no me lo merezco, si yo fuera tú seguramente estaría mucho peor. Sólo déjame explicarte, déjame explicarte… yo no soy así.- Sus manos continuaban en las bolsas traseras de sus pantalones, la miraba expectante. No volvería a tomar, no volvería a tomar en mucho tiempo, estaba decidido.

-Pasa.- No estaba segura de estar haciendo lo correcto, no estaba segura de por qué la estaba invitando a su casa pero por alguna extraña razón a ella también le interesaba saber qué demonios había ocurrido la noche anterior.

-Gracias.- Se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar a la morena. Iba a ser una tarde interesante.

—-

-¿Cuánto tiempo tengo para contestar?- Levantó ambas manos en señal de rendición y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Sabía que, en el momento en que le contara todo a su amiga, ésta la sometería a un interrogatorio, la conocía muy bien como para darse cuenta de lo que le esperaba. -Vienes con todo ¿Eh?- Sabía que tenía que empezar a aclarar todo, su cabeza era un desastre y necesitaba a alguien que le dijera eso que no le gustaba escuchar. Definitivamente en la ausencia se valora la presencia, gracias a Dios, Kat estaba de regreso.

-Sabes perfectamente que no me gustan los rodeos, además, creo que tú tienes bastante claras las cosas es sólo que tienes miedo, es normal tener miedo, sobre todo cuando uno está frente a alguien que podría cambiarte la vida, alguien diferente, especial.- Estaba segura de que su amiga se había hecho, si no las mismas preguntas, unas muy parecidas, Regina era alguien que solía darle muchas vueltas a las cosas, seguramente le había dedicado noches enteras a pensar en Emma Swan.

-'¿Por qué no le digo que no va a funcionar?' Se lo he dicho, Kat, se lo he dicho muchas veces. Pero nunca me escucha, cree que estoy bromeando o que estoy exagerando o peor aún cree que ella va a ser la persona que va a liberarme de todos mis problemas…- No pudo evitar recordar la noche que Emma y ella estuvieron hablando, justo en esa misma cocina, recordar la forma en que Emma le prestaba atención, la forma en que solía mirarla, la forma en que la besaba, le nublaba la mente y de pronto llegaba el vacío. Cerró los ojos. -Y no es que quiera que lo crea, es que soy la mala del cuento, lo soy, siempre lo he sido y no me interesa dejar de serlo.- Los abrió de nuevo y miró a su amiga que negaba y la miraba con una cara de no creer lo que estaba escuchando. -Y no me mires así Kat, mira nada más las actitudes que tengo, no sólo con ella, contigo también, con Ruby, con Ingrid, con todas las personas que me rodean.- Era verdad que muchas de las ocaciones en las que terminaba reventando con alguien no era su intención lastimarle, pero eso no tenía por qué saberlo su amiga, además de qué servia no tener la intención de lastimar a alguien si al final de cuentas lo terminabas haciendo. Eso siempre le había sonado a pretexto y ella odiaba los pretextos. Hacerse responsable de las consecuencias de sus actos lo había aprendido de Cora, su madre.

-Regina no digas tonterías por favor, eso no es verdad.- A veces su amiga aparentaba ser dura y sin sentimientos, que si uno no la conocía podía llegar a convencerte, pero si tenías la suerte de poder estar cerca, definitivamente, no querrías irte nunca. Sus muros eran muy altos, incluso para ella, traspasar uno requería de mucha entereza, era como si cada uno fuera una prueba, de que uno valía la pena, de que no la dejarías. -Eres de las mejores personas que conozco, con un genio de los mil demonios, sí, pero eso no tiene nada que ver con ser mala persona, Regina, por Dios. Además, mira nada más cómo estás por haber lastimado a Emma, a Ruby, la misma Ingrid, por haberme lastimado a mí; tú crees que una 'mala persona' estaría preocupada por haber actuado de esa forma. Todos nos equivocamos, cariño, nadie es perfecto. Yo lo que no entiendo es por qué no quieres arreglar las cosas, por qué prefieres dejarlas así, inconclusas, como esperando que se vayan pero deseando que se queden.-

-Por supuesto que pido disculpas, lo hice con Ruby, con Ingrid, contigo…- Había intentado que su tono sonara un tanto ofendido, sin embargo, la cara de Kat lo decía todo, la miraba entre divertida e incrédula. No decía nada, evidentemente estaba esperando que mencionara a la rubia. -Es sólo que con Emma no sé cómo hacerlo. No sé qué decirle, ¿Sabes? Lo único que quiero es llevar las cosas con calma, mucha, y ella quiere todo, lo quiere ya en ese momento, que deje de ver a Ingrid, que le diga cosas de mi vida, que qué pasó contigo, que por qué estoy enojada…- Dio un suspiro y miró a su amiga. -A veces quisiera llevar las cosas con calma y otras me siento tan asfixiada que lo único que quisiera es mantenerme al margen, esperar a que los sentimientos que me provoca se vayan; pero no funciona, lo he intentado y no funciona. Así estuvimos por meses Kat, no hablamos por meses enteros y apenas la volví a ver todo se vino abajo. Me preocupa, me preocupa cómo está, qué hace, no pude dejarla ahí en la fiesta, no pude hacerlo. -

-Creo que deberías verla para aclarar bien las cosas, incluso si decides dejarlo por la paz. Seamos honestas cariño, Emma no se merece que la dejes así, es evidente que ella no te ha olvidado y si pusiera un poquito de atención se daría cuenta que tú tampoco lo has hecho, pero bueno, tampoco es que sea muy observadora si me lo preguntas.- Regina sonrió y puso los ojos en blanco. -En serio Regina, si de verdad quieres que te olvide y olvidarla tienes que hablar con ella; ella no lo hará si la tienes con la maldita duda, dicen que los borrachos siempre dicen la verdad, la pregunta que te hizo tiene sentido y si de verdad no la has buscado en todo este tiempo, es normal que no entienda nada. Quieres que te deje de verdad, mátale la esperanza. Habla con ella, se lo debes.-

-¿Buscarla?, ¿Yo?- Estaba meditando las palabras de su amiga, sabía perfectamente que tenía razón, no sólo porque había hecho todo mal, sino también porque no había hecho nada para remediarlo. De las cosas que más orgullosa estaba era de que siempre había sido clara, en los negocios, con sus amistades, y por supuesto, en sus relaciones. No le gustaban los engaños, había sufrido uno y los aborrecía. Con Emma no había sido clara, o más bien, había intentado serlo, y la rubia simplemente rebatía cada uno de sus argumentos, no aceptaba lo que le decía, y es que, además, si la tenía cerca no pensaba con claridad, Emma conseguía que olvidara todas esas diferencias que tenían, Emma conseguía que se olvidara de todo. -No me gusta buscar a las personas, Kat. Lo sabes. Quien se quiera ir siempre tendrá la puerta abierta.-

-Por supuesto que lo sé. Esperé meses para lograr que Regina, mi mejor amiga, se decidiera a buscarme. Pero en las relaciones con las demás personas cuando uno se equivoca tiende a pedir una disculpa, no se dejan las cosas así porque cuando no se cierran bien, las relaciones te persiguen toda la vida.- Había hecho ademanes de estarle explicando las cosas a un niño. La morena la miraba con cara de pocos amigos, sabía perfectamente por donde iba. -Tranquila, dejo el tema por la paz, no tienes por qué molestarte, cariño. Sólo quiero que entiendas que si uno quiere terminar una relación siempre debe hacerlo de frente, tú eres de las que piensa eso Regina, por Dios, eso has hecho siempre. A menos que no quieras terminar la relación y sea eso lo que te detenga.- Se giró rumbo a la cafetera, como quien avienta la piedra y esconde la mano, quería que su amiga meditara lo que acababa de decir.

-Ni una cosa ni la otra.- Puso los ojos en blanco, a veces Kat resultaba un tanto dramática. -Sólo estoy dejando que la vida siga su curso, que se quede quien se tenga que quedar y de igual forma se vaya quien se tenga que ir. Hace mucho tiempo decidí que no iba a intentar retener a nadie a mi lado, no porque no lo quisiera, sino porque ese tipo de decisiones son personales. Tú sabes que siempre fui mas de quedarme que de irme, de estar hasta que ya nada más quedo yo.- La verdad era que muchas personas terminaban dejándola después de haber sido clara con ellas, a las personas no les gusta escuchar la verdad, no les gusta escuchar que a veces no se piensa igual que ellas; y es que estaban en su derecho de irse, nadie tiene que aguantar nada de nadie, pero para ella era diferente, ella siempre había logrado adaptarse lo que fuera necesario para mantener a ciertas personas en su vida, ésa era la diferencia. -Mira Kat, si Emma considera que para quedarse yo tengo que cambiar mi forma de pensar, tengo que contarle todo mi pasado, explicar el porqué soy como soy, no me interesa. No soy así y nunca lo voy a ser. Pero ciertamente sí que le debo una disculpa, así que tienes razón, voy a ver a Sidney para que la haga ir a la oficina y poder abordarle ahí, la verdad es que no sé si me cogería el teléfono.-

-¿Te convencí?- Hizo cara de sorpresa, como si no pudiera creer lo que estaba ocurriendo. -Creo que voy a llorar.- Se acercó a su amiga y le dio un abrazo, un abrazo fuerte, de los que intentan unir los pedazos rotos que uno tiene a veces. -Todo saldrá bien, tanto si decides tener algo con ella como si decides dejarlo por la paz. Ella vino a cambiarte, incluso si no se queda en tu vida, te ha dejado cosas buenas, cosas en las que puedes reflexionar. Siempre he pensado que estar confundido da un poco de esperanza, estar confundido es dudar sobre si lo que estás haciendo es lo mejor o lo que deseas hacer, es darte una sacuda que te haga salir de la rutina, de una rutina que quizá no te está haciendo feliz. Si no viene para quedarse, ten por seguro que no serás la misma después de ella.-

-¿En qué momento te convertiste tú en la madura de las dos?- Se limpió una lágrima que había recorrido sus mejillas tras escuchar a su amiga. En su parecer, esa es la función de las mejores amigas, recordarle a la otra el tipo de persona que es, porque de pronto, ciertas circunstancias hacen que uno olvide quién es o para donde va. Las mejores amigas están para cuando nosotros no estamos; nos buscan y nos traen de regreso.

-Pues es que ya estoy a punto de comprometerme, ¿Sabes?, eso te cambia.- Se separó de su amiga y miró que Regina sonreía. -¡Deja de burlarte!, aunque debo reconocer que de no ser por ti, habría dejado a James hace mucho tiempo, te debo mi felicidad actual, así que no es nada, seguro en unos meses enloquezco de nuevo y tú vuelves a traerme a la realidad.- Encogió los hombros como dejando claro que era una posibilidad.

-Vamos ya a dormir, es muy tarde y mañana tengo que trabajar.- Se levantó y se dirigió hacía las escaleras que conducían a su recamara.

-Regina mañana es domingo por Dios, ¿Cuándo vas a dejar de ser una maniaca del trabajo?- No hubo respuesta, en lugar de eso la morena comenzó a subir las escaleras. -Pues mañana no vas a trabajar, que lo sepas, nos levantaremos tarde y desayunaremos tarde y haremos todo tarde y a deshoras, y además no correremos. Te va a venir bien un poco de descontrol.- Estaba segura que ante eso su amiga si que se giraría a replicar.

-Empiezo a reconocer a la Kat de siempre.- Puso los ojos en blanco mientras seguía subiendo las escaleras. Había sido de los mejores días que podía recordar a su lado, quería que estuviera cerca siempre y haría lo necesario para que así fuera.

—

-Déjame ver si te entendí.- Empezó a darse un masaje en la sienes, esta situación comenzaba a ser demasiado para ella.- ¿La tal Regina no es tu ex sino alguien con el que estuviste saliendo un tiempo?- Emma asintió. Llevaba un buen rato en su casa, primero pidiendo disculpas de todas las formas posibles y ahora tratándole de explicar la situación en la que estaba inmersa. Definitivamente estaba empezando a darle jaqueca. -¿Y me estás diciendo todo esto por…?-

-Pues porque quiero pedirte disculpas, quiero que sepas que no suelo actuar así, que sepas que no sé en qué demonios estaba pensando para llevarte a esa fiesta, que sepas que lo lamento de verdad.- Estaba haciendo el ridículo, estaba segura de que probablemente Elena la mandaría al demonio después de lo que le estaba diciendo. Además no estaba segura de que le hubiera entendido una sola palabra, lo decía todo muy rápido como si quisiera terminar de decir lo que tenía que decir antes de que decidiera correrla de su casa. -Escucha Elena, ya sé que parece que estoy un poco loca, es sólo necesito que no me odies.-

-No te odio, Emma. Es sólo que de verdad no quiero meterme en algo así. Mira, tú me gustas, me gustas mucho y te lo dije. Lo que yo no sabía, o más bien, tú no me dijiste, es que venías saliendo de una relación y peor aún estás en ella, no estoy interesada en quedar a la mitad de algo así. Lo mejor es que resuelvas lo que sea que tengas con esa mujer.- Le estaba costando decirle eso, de verdad le gustaba y de verdad le habría encantado tener algo con ella, pero sabía que era lo correcto, sabía que iba a terminar muy lastimada si se metía en eso.

-Entiendo, entiendo perfectamente.- Se levantó del sillón, se le había hecho un nudo en la garganta y no estaba muy segura del porqué. Levantó la vista y la miró a los ojos. -Sólo una cosa, entre ella y yo no hay nada, me lo ha dejado muy claro en repetidas ocasiones y tú también me gustas mucho, no sabes cuánto lamento que se termine así.- Se acercó a la morena y la besó, se giró y salió del departamento. Mientras bajaba las escaleras no podía quitarse ese sabor a despedida de los labios.

—

Había resultado un domingo reparador, tenía muchas semanas que no dormía de la forma en que lo había hecho, definitivamente el hecho de que Kat estuviera de vuelta en su vida le había dado la tranquilidad que necesitaba para al fin, descansar un poco. Habían desayunado tarde, por supuesto, y no había tenido intensión alguna de hacer su rutina de ejercicios. Hablaron, mucho, de temas más ligeros que los de la noche anterior pero no por eso menos importantes. Después de pasar prácticamente, hasta media tarde en casa, decidieron ir donde James y salir a comer juntos. La plática había sido realmente amena, tanto que había llegado bastante tarde a su casa. Le había parecido un domingo familiar, hacía mucho que no tenía uno de esos, prácticamente desde que su padre había muerto, y lo había disfrutado enormemente.

Desde lo que pasó con su familia sus domingos eran exclusivos para su padre, llevaba ya diez años de fallecido, justo el tiempo que tenía con la editorial, fue él quien siempre le insistió en el proyecto, si alguien confiaba ciegamente en su capacidad, era él. No pasaba un sólo día en que no dedicara, al menos unos minutos, a pensarle. Su padre había estado a su lado durante los tres años siguientes a la separación, en varias ocaciones intento hablar con ella, pedirle que arreglara las cosas con su hermana y su madre, nunca lo escuchó, siempre que hablaban del tema terminaban discutiendo, así que con el paso del tiempo dejó de insistir y simplemente disfrutaban el tiempo uno junto al otro. Su muerte la dejó devastada durante muchos años, con el paso de los días le quedó claro que jamás podría superarlo, hay pérdidas que nunca se superan, sólo se aprende a vivir con la ausencia.

Había llegado antes que nadie a la editorial, era más que suficiente un día de descontrol para ella. Su rutina había empezado como siempre, ejercicio por la mañana, una buena ducha, para después, encaminarse a su trabajo. En esta ocasión había decidido darse una vuelta por el café de la esquina, tenía tanto tiempo que no se paraba por ahí que hasta estuvo hablando con el barista por largo rato. Su humor era diferente, definitivamente se sentía mucho más tranquila. Ruby también había notado su cambio de humor, desde la conversación que habían tenido todo estaba volviendo a la normalidad entre ellas, no sabía en qué momento le propondría ser una más de sus editores pero esperaba poder hacerlo pronto. Necesitaba encontrar quien la supliera, iba a ser complicado pero esperaba encontrarla lo más pronto posible. La iba a extrañar por supuesto, pero así es la vida. Desde que llegó la puso al tanto de todo lo que había escrito la prensa sobre la fiesta de presentación, resultó que incluso la revista donde trabajaba Cruella había publicado maravillas, había tenido tanta buena suerte que no había mención alguna del pequeño altercado que había habido entre Emma y ella.

Por supuesto que había dedicado tiempo a pensar en la rubia, desde su conversación con Kat estaba decidida a aclarar las cosas de una vez por todas, necesitaba tener su tranquilidad de regreso y es que Emma se había convertido para ella en una congoja que minaba los cimientos de su equilibrio espiritual. Tenía que darle remedio y tenía que hacerlo lo más pronto posible.

Toda la mañana había estado ocupada, no había tenido oportunidad de hablar con Sidney sobre Emma, él iba a ser su intermediario para lograr ver a la rubia, no quería verle en un lugar donde no pudiera controlar sus sentimientos, prefería hacerlo en su oficina, rodeada de personas. Estaba pensando en eso cuando llamaron a su puerta.

-Adelante.- Levantó la vista de los documentos que estaba revisando y vio entrar a asistente. -Ruby, qué bueno que te veo. ¿Está Sidney ocupado? Necesito hablar con él de unos pendientes.-

-Está esperando a un escritor, pero no estoy segura…- No sabía cómo decirle a su jefa quién la estaba buscando. Tenía el presentimiento de que se avecinaba una tormenta. -Regina…-

-¿Qué pasa?- Algo pasaba, algo malo pasaba. Bastaba verle la cara a su asistente para darse cuenta de ello. -¿Ruby?- Esto último lo dijo con un todo más alto, no le gustaba que la hicieran esperar cuando solicitaba respuestas.

-Hay una persona afuera que dice ser su tu hermana. Se llama Zelena, insiste en que quiere pasar y hablar con contigo…- Sabía que tenía una hermana, pero nunca había conocido a ninguna familiar de su jefa, bueno, únicamente a su padre pero fue tan sólo en una ocasión, cuando fueron a ver las oficinas donde se instalaría la editorial. Supo que falleció tan sólo unos días después, nunca supo la causa, pero Regina no había sido la misma desde entonces. -¿La hago pasar?- Su jefa estaba shock, no le contestaba nada.

-No.- Se levantó como si hubiera un resorte en su silla. ¿Qué diablos hacía Zelena en su empresa? -Por supuesto que no la hagas pasar. Dile que necesita cita, que tengo todo el día ocupado.- De pronto se había mareado, usó la mesa como apoyo mientras pasaba. No esperaba ver a su hermana, dos veces en los últimos seis meses, era demasiado, no la había visto más que para el funeral de su padre hacía diez años ya.

-Eso es justo lo que le he estado diciendo los últimos diez minutos, pero me dijo que tenía todo el tiempo del mundo, que no importaba lo que le tomara necesitaba hablar contigo, por eso he optado por venir a avisarte.- De pronto Regina se había puesto blanca, era evidente que la visita le estaba afectando mucho. -¿Quieres que llame a seguridad? Digo, sé que en estos casos tengo que hacerlo, pero como dijo que era tu hermana.-

-No. No te preocupes, Ruby. Yo me encargo.- El mareo estaba pasando, ahora sentía como le empezaba a hervir la sangre, cómo se atrevía a venir a imponerle su voluntad; era de las cosas que no toleraba de su hermana, incluso antes de que la sacara de su vida. Respiró profundo y se repuso, a paso firme, salió de su oficina.

—-

No estaba segura de qué era peor, cómo habían terminado las cosas con Elena o el hecho de que cabía la posibilidad de encontrarse a Regina en la editorial. Desde que había dejado la casa de la morena no paraba de pensar en todo lo que había pasado. Desde la charla que había tenido con su amiga había empezado a sentirse mejor, las cosas mejoraban y de pronto tuvo que verle de nuevo y todo se vino abajo.

Se había disculpado y aún así no se sentía mejor, por el contrario, parecía que había ido para terminar de estropear las cosas, el vacío era mayor. La llamada de Sidney la había sacado de ensimismamiento, le había informado que había unos temas que aclarar con ella sobre el diseño de la portada de su libro, que el diseñador estaba bastante ocupado y se rehusaba a dejar la oficina, era ella quien tendría que ir a la editorial a platicar del proyecto que les estaba presentando. Había intentado convencer a su editor de que cambiara de opinión, pero debido a que había cedido tantas veces en verse en otro lado, por petición de ella, no le sorprendió su negativa absoluta. Lo de menos era dejar que las decisiones las tomaran entre los dos, pero era su libro, había trabajado tanto en él que pensar en que alguien más decidiera sobre cualquier cosa sin consultarle, hacía que sintiera un pinchazo en el corazón. Tendría que ir a la editorial y con un poquito de suerte entraría y saldría de ahí sin siquiera mirar a Regina.

Llevaba toda la mañana con un humor que no se aguantaba ni ella sola. Ya no estaba tan segura de querer pararse en la editorial, con la suerte que tenía últimamente seguro que se topaba con la morena, y es que además de lo sentida que aún estaba con ella, le avergonzaba demasiado lo que había pasado el día de la fiesta, la forma en que se había expuesto a ella. Pero ya no podía hacer nada, la cita estaba hecha para el medio día y si le cancelaba a Sidney de última hora estaba segura que se iba a meter en problemas, quizá hasta tomarían represalias con la portada de su libro y eso sí que no lo permitiría.

Iba tarde, regularmente no llegaba tarde pero ahora sí que iba tarde, su estúpido escarabajo se había negado a encender de último momento y había tenido que tomar taxi. Todo el camino venía maldiciendo lo oportuno que era siempre su escarabajo. Pagó y se bajó del taxi rumbo al edificio, prácticamente saludó a la recepcionista mientras pasaba corriendo frente a su escritorio, justo bajaban unas personas del elevador y ella entró casi patinando al mismo. No había tenido tiempo de ponerse nerviosa hasta ese momento, con lo de su escarabajo había estado muy ocupada tratando de llegar como para pensar en la morena, pero ahora sí que pensaba en ella. Quería verle y al mismo tiempo deseaba no hacerlo más. Estaba en esa lucha cuando las puertas se abrieron, ahí estaba, Regina. Algo andaba mal. Algo andaba muy mal.

—-

En cuanto la vio todos los recuerdos se arremolinaron en su cabeza, esa era una de las razones por la que simplemente no quería ni mirarla, verle siempre era recordar lo ocurrido. Vestía un conjunto en tonos verdes, su color favorito, pelirroja, cabello recogido en un moño, sus ojos claros contrastaban con lo obscuro de los suyos.

-Zelena.- Se cruzó de brazos y se plantó a una distancia prudencial de su hermana. No toleraba tenerle cerca, el efecto que esa mujer tenía en ella le asustaba. La sacaba de quicio en cuestión de segundos.

-Lo que uno tiene que hacer para poder hablar contigo, hermanita.- Saltaba a la vista que Regina no estaba para bromas, pero las cosas tampoco habían sido fáciles para ella, estaba cansada de tener el papel de villana, porque francamente para ella no lo era.

-No puedo atenderte ahora Zelena, estoy muy ocupada. Si quieres hacer una cita, dale a Ruby tus datos y ella se comunicará contigo apenas tenga un tiempo libre.- Las manos comenzaban a hormiguearle, sentía como el calor se le subía a las mejillas, era muy buena ocultando lo que sentía, pero era evidente que su hermana le afectaba demasiado, tanto, que le resultaba muy difícil controlarse.

-¿Le dijiste a Ingrid que no querías que me dijera nada de tu vida? ¿Por qué, Regina? ¿Cómo es posible que aún no lo superes?- No podía creer que después de tanto tiempo Regina estuviera tan enojada como el primer día. Le había dolido mucho lo ha que Ingrid le había dicho, ella siempre había tratado de mantenerse al tanto de cómo estaba su hermana y ahora ni siquiera eso tenía permitido.

-Lárgate. Lárgate de mi empresa.- No levantaba la voz pero la miraba directamente a los ojos. No le interesaba tener ningún contacto con ella, lo había dejado claro con el paso de los años.

-Estoy cansada de esa actitud tuya, ¿Por qué tengo que cargar yo con la culpa de todo?- Estaba cansada de asumir papeles, que a su parecer, no le correspondían, ella no había estado de acuerdo con todo lo que había dicho su madre en aquella pelea, y sin embargo, le había tocado soportar el desprecio de la morena.

-Cállate, Zelena. Cállate y lárgate.- No gritó. No dio ni un sólo paso en dirección a su hermana. Era una amenaza y cualquier persona que lo conociera un poco sabía que ella nunca amenaza en vano.

-Nunca me diste la posibilidad ¿Sabes?, de explicarte cómo sucedieron las cosa, tú simplemente…- El elevador abrió sus puertas y la rubia con la que había visto a su hermana en el restaurante emergió de él.

-No te atrevas a decir una sola palabra, Zelena.- ¿Emma? ¿Qué diablos hacía Emma en la editorial? Había visto a la rubia salir del elevador pero eso no le importaba ahora. Necesitaba que Zelena se largara de su empresa antes de que comenzara a hablar frente a todos sus empleados, ella siempre tan privada quedaría expuesta ante todos.

-¿De qué forma tengo que decirte que nunca fue mi intención…?- Se había empezado a acercar a su hermana mientras terminaba su pregunta cuando vio el fuego en sus ojos.

-¡Cállate y lárgate de aquí sino quieres que te saque yo misma!- Ahora sí había elevado su tono de voz. Empezó a caminar en dirección de Zelena. Había perdido el control, estaba claro, si tenía que sacarle con sus propias manos, lo haría, ya lo había hecho en una ocasión; desde entonces no había vuelto a poner un pie en su casa. Su hermana la miraba entre sorprendida y temerosa, no la creía capaz de volverlo a hacer, pensó que con el tiempo quizá pensaría diferente, no era así. Estaba a punto de llegar a ella cuando vio a Emma cruzar la estancia e interponerse entre las dos. Le puso una mano sobre el pecho y con la otra acarició su mejilla.

-Mírame.- Desde el momento en el que había salido del elevador se había dado cuenta de que algo grave estaba pasando, esa mujer era la hermana de Regina y tenía la impresión de que estaban discutiendo. Jamás había visto a Regina así, no gritaba, la forma en que le hablaba a Zelena era clara, tenía la sensación de que esa Regina era mucho más peligrosa que la que un día quizo golpear a un automovilista frente a ella. -Regina. Mírame.- Varias personas habían salido de la oficina para ver qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo, estaba segura que si no ponía freno ahora la morena se iba arrepentir. Los ojos de la morena se desviaron y se posaron sobre los suyos. -No vale la pena. Te juro que no lo vale. Lo sabes. Te vas a arrepentir.- Nunca había visto tanto dolor en sus ojos, tantos sentimientos encontrados, tanto coraje, tanta rabia. Comenzó a acariciar su mejilla, no quería que la conexión se rompiera. -Déjame ayudarte.- Ahora era duda lo que había en su mirada. -Déjame hacerlo, por favor. Ve, yo lo arreglo todo. Por favor.- La morena le dedicó una última mirada a su hermana, dio media vuelta y entró a su oficina.

-Mira Zelena, no te conozco, ni sé qué demonios pasó entre ustedes pero lo mejor es que te vayas.- Se acercó a la pelirroja y le hablaba en apenas un susurro. -Voy a intentar hablar con ella, pero yo creo que ya fue suficiente.- La miraba a los ojos, como tratando de traer cordura a una situación que estaba fuera de control.

-Dile que voy a volver y que no me voy a ir hasta que hablemos de esto.- Abrió su bolsa y le extendió a la rubia una tarjeta con su teléfono. -Le doy una semana para que se comunique conmigo.- Se dio media vuelta y se fue.

Se guardó la tarjeta en la bolsa trasera de su pantalón. Eso parecía un circo, muchos de los editores y diseñadores habían salido de sus oficinas para ver quién se estaba pelando.

-¡Se acabó la función!- Le habló a todos y a nadie en particular. -Todos a trabajar.- Los empleados la miraban como diciendo '¿Tú quién eres para darnos ordenes?' -¿Quieren que vaya por la jefa?- Todos empezaron a moverse tumbo a sus oficinas a paso lento y cuchicheando. En qué momento Zelena se había venido a parar a la oficina a armar un escándalo.

-Ruby le puedes decir a Sidney que voy a estar con Regina, que si no puede cambiar para otro día la reunión con el diseñador entonces que decidan lo que quieran sobre la portada, no me interesa.- La asistente estaba sorprendida por todo lo que había pasado, parecía que las palabras no le salían así que sólo asintió. -Perfecto. Gracias.- Respiró profundo y se adentró en la oficina.

De todos los probables escenarios, de cómo sería el encuentro que tendría con Regina en caso de encontrársela en la editorial, éste era el menos probable de todos. La morena estaba sentada en el piso, estaba recargada en la pared donde colgaba su precioso espejo, ambos brazos estaban sobre sus rodillas y su frente recargada sobre ellos. Se acercó y se hincó frente a ella.

-¿Regina?- Lo dijo suave. Empezó a acariciar lentamente su cabeza. La morena no respondía. -¿Qué hago? dime, ¿Qué necesitas?- La respuesta le cayó del cielo. Se pegó en la cabeza con la palma de la mano. -¡Claro! Yo sé lo que necesitas. Ven.- La morena levantó la cabeza y se le quedó mirando, expectante. -¡Anda! Yo sé lo que necesitas.- Se levantó y le tendió las manos para ayudarla a levantarse. La morena las tomó y se puso en pie. -Todo estará bien.- Se acercó a ella, tomó su rostro entre sus manos y la miró a los ojos. -Te sentirás mejor apenas estemos ahí. Lo sé.- Estar tan cerca de ella hacía a su corazón palpitar. Quería abrazarla y no soltarle nunca. Sacudió al cabeza y se separó de ella, empezaba a perderse en esos ojos chocolate que tanto extrañaba. -¿Qué necesitas?, ¿Tu cartera?, ¿Tu abrigo?- Se giró a verla y notó que se había acercado al espejo, el reflejo le decía que no se estaba mirando, estaba pensando, seguramente en todo lo que acababa de pasar. Suspiró profundo, empezaba a recomponerse.

-No tienes que hacer esto, Emma. Estoy bien.- Siempre había sido sumamente privada, no le gustaba que nadie la viera mal. Mucho menos ella, después de todo lo que había pasado entre ellas.

-No tienes que contarme nada, no tienes que decirme nada, sólo déjame llevarte. Yo sé qué podría hacerte sentir mejor. Déjame ayudar.- Se fue acercando a ella mientras iba diciendo todo esto. El cumulo de sentimientos que había visto en sus ojos minutos atrás habían desaparecido, ahora estaba más tranquila. La morena se giró hacía ella, no estaba segura. -Déjate ayudar. Déjame ayudar. Te dejo ahí y me marcho.- Había metido las manos en sus bolsillos traseros, como hacia cuando estaba nerviosa. Esperaba su respuesta.

-Vale. Vamos.- Tomó su cartera y su abrigo. Se giró hacía la rubia, Emma no se movía y la miraba como deseando saber que pasaba por su mente. -Estoy lista.-

-Perfecto.- Sacudió la cabeza. Se había perdido otra vez en esa mujer. Se acercó a ella y le ofreció su mano. La miró a los ojos y una media sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. La morena no sonreía, pensó que la dejaría nuevamente así, se equivocó, Regina tomó su mano, aunque seguía igual de seria. -Vamos.-

Salieron de la oficina tomadas de la mano. No se toparon con nadie, sólo Ruby, que se había sorprendido al verla pero intentó fingir lo mejor que podía.

-Emma. Me dijo Sidney que no puede cambiar la reunión, dijo que tendrás que aceptar lo que decidan ellos.- Se había levantado de su asiento e intentaba ignorar el hecho de que su jefa estuviera tomada de la mano con la rubia.

-No importa Ruby, no te preocupes.- Se encogió de hombros. -Muchas gracias.-

-Me voy, Ruby. No voy a regresar hoy. No me llames, resuelve cualquier cosa que se presente como consideres.-

-Claro que sí, señora.- Su jefa se giró y la miró, no dijo nada pero entendió perfectamente. -Perdón, Regina. Yo… yo quería disculparme por permitir que las cosas se pusieran así, debí llamar a seguridad antes.- Estaba un tanto apenada, todo el mundo en la oficina estaba hablado del tema y era evidente que su jefa le había afectado mucho.

-No importa, Ruby. No es tu culpa. Nos vamos.- No se sentía bien. Quería irse, no tenía ánimos de hablar con nadie.

-Que descanses, Regina.- Emma le sonrió y ambas subieron al elevador. Ojalá la rubia consiguiera ayudar a su jefa, la había visto molesta en muchas ocasiones, demasiadas para su gusto. Pero jamás la había visto perder el control ante nadie, ella era de las personas que imponían con su presencia, no tenía necesidad de gritar para imponer respeto; no quería ni pensar qué hubiera pasado si no hubiera llegado Emma.

El elevador se detuvo en el estacionamiento. Emma nunca había estado ahí pero reconoció el auto de la morena, no le había soltado la mano, evidentemente Regina tenia puesto preferencial pues su auto estaba a un palmo.

-Yo manejo. No estás en condiciones de hacerlo.- Le soltó la mano, sintió de inmediato que algo le hacía falta. Se dirigió a la puerta del conductor. -Pero voy a necesitar de tu ayuda, no sé la dirección del hípico al que sueles ir.- Se giró para ver la cara de la morena. Ésta ya se había girado a mirarla, había inclinado la cabeza hacía un lado y le pareció que una sonrisa se quería dibujar en su rostro. Cerró los ojos y negó.

-Eres increíble, Swan.- Abrió el auto y se subió. No dijo más, no había necesidad de hacerlo. Emma la sorprendía siempre, ese era precisamente el lugar al que habría corrido de no haber estar ella ahí.

Todo el camino lo hicieron en silencio, la morena le indicaba el camino, pero no hablaban de nada más. Regina miraba a través de la ventana, parecía estar perdida en sus pensamientos, como si no hubiera nadie más con ella. A veces le resultaba tan transparente, como cuando la miró a los ojos en la oficina y en otras ocasiones se volvía un enigma completamente, justo como ahora. Estaba tan llena de facetas, era tantas cosas al mismo tiempo, le intrigaba, lo había hecho desde el principio, llegar a conocerla era todo un reto.

-Llegamos.- La rubia se giró hacía Regina y esta pareció salir del letargo en el que estaba desde que habían salido de la editorial. Estaba pálida y parecía realmente afectada por lo que fuera que venía pensando en el camino. -¿Estás bien?- Frunció el ceño, quizá no debieron venir hasta ahí, quizá debió llamar a Kat y dejar que ella se encargara del asunto.

-Sí, estoy bien Emma, gracias. No sólo por preguntar sino por todo, gracias de verdad.- Estaba infinitamente agradecida con ella, no estaba segura de lo que hubiera sido capaz si Emma no hubiera llegado a tranquilizarla en ese momento. Siempre había tenido que lidiar con Zelena a solas, hacerlo frente a todos sus empleados le había hecho perder el control.

-No tienes que agradecerme, no fue nada.- Ahora no sabía bien qué decir, le había dicho que la dejaría sola apenas llegaran pero la verdad era que en ese momento más que en ningún otro, deseaba estar a su lado. -¿Dónde puedo encontrar un taxi?- Había hecho ademán de bajarse del auto cuando sintió como la morena la tomaba del brazo.

-No tienes que irte. Necesito hablar contigo. Necesito disculparme contigo. Acompáñame, déjame mostrarse mi lugar favorito en todo el mundo.- Miraba a la rubia, que al escuchar sus palabras había cambiado su semblante, era evidente que estaba recordando la pelea que habían tenido meses atrás. -Por favor.- La rubia la miró y tras varios segundos, asintió.-

Ambas se bajaron del auto, Emma le hizo saber que no sabía cabalgar, por lo tanto tendrían que ir en el caballo de la morena, ésta se había encargado de pedir que se le prestara la ropa adecuada. Ambas entraron a los vestidores y en cuestión de minutos estaban ya listas para partir.

El día era perfecto, el cielo estaba despejado y los rayos del sol inundaban el paisaje con su luz. Adoraba los días así, procuraba ir al hípico cuando le iba a ser posible observar el atardecer. Seguramente el de ese día sería increíble. Y es que para ella no había mejor antidepresivo que alejarse de la ciudad. Trajeron a Rocinante y ella se acercó a hacer las presentaciones. Le indico al encargado que estaría fuera más tiempo de lo normal, que no se preocupara por ellas. Se subió al caballo, seguida de Emma a quien el mismo encargado ayudó.

Emma como acto reflejo se había abrazado de la morena, el paisaje era verdaderamente hermoso y la compañía hacía que fuera un día digno de recordar. Regina por otro lado intentaba dejar de lado todo lo que había pasado en el día y concentrarse en lo que iba a decirle a la rubia, esta vez, no quería dejar cabos sueltos, le había costado mucho hacerlo en ocasiones anteriores. Quería dejarlo todo claro, sobre advertencia nunca hay engaño. Empezaba a divisar su lugar preferido, estaba todo en calma, el lugar perfecto para decir lo que tenía que decir.

-¡Regina, este lugar es precioso!- Estaba realmente sorprendida de lo hermoso que era ese lugar, nunca había sido muy fanática de la naturaleza pero con algo así, uno fácilmente lo sería.

-¿Te lo parece? Para mí es reparador, en todos los sentidos. Pero bueno, bienvenida a mi lugar favorito.- Se acercó a la orilla del río y se acostó en el pasto, no era algo que soliera hacer pero ese día era diferente.

-¡Claro! Pues mucho gusto, si no hubiera necesidad de cabalgar para llegar a él, seguramente también sería el mío.- Caminó hasta donde estaba la morena y se tiró a su lado. Qué extraño estaba resultando ese día.

-Puedo compartirlo, puedes venir el día que lo necesites.- Lo decía de corazón. No solía compartir sus lugares especiales con nadie, pero Emma era diferente y especial para ella, se merecía eso, eso y muchas otras cosas más.

-Un día, quizá.- Su tono cambió, se le estaba acabando la euforia que había sentido de llegar a un lugar así.

-No sé por donde empezar. Siempre he sabido lo que tengo que decir en cada situación y contigo no todo siempre me resulta más difícil.- Había notado el cambio en el tono de la rubia.

-Siempre es bueno comenzar por el principio.- Ambas miraban el cielo, es siempre más fácil hablar de esa forma, sin la presión de una mirada que a aveces exige respuestas.

-Discúlpame. Lamento mucho la forma en la que te hablé aquel día. Supongo que ese es el principio.- Se giró hacia la rubia pero ésta no lo hizo, seguía mirando al cielo, como esperando la continuación de la disculpa. -Nunca fue mi intención lastimarte. Tampoco soy fanática de los pretextos y no viene al caso el motivo por el cual estaba molesta. Pero ciertamente no tenía nada que ver contigo.- Se giró y volvió a mirar el cielo, era su turno.

-No era la forma, Regina, sin importar el motivo, no es forma de tratar a alguien.- Lo dijo muy seria, ella sabía perfectamente que algo había ocurrido ese día, algo grave, tan grave que Kat había salido echa una furia y Regina casi en llanto.

-Tienes razón. No eran formas y me disculpo por ello, debí pedirte que te fueras de otra forma. Porque Emma, me arrepiento de la forma en que te lo dije pero no de la petición. Necesitaba estar sola; yo, para poder aclarar mi mente, necesito hacerlo en soledad.- Esa era una afirmación importante, era de las cosas que más claro le habían quedado con el paso de los días, presionarle nunca había sido buena idea. Quería darse a entender, para ella, cuando la tristeza era profunda raramente necesitaba espectadores. Emma no respondía, parecía que estaba procesando las palabras que había escuchado. Ella continuaba mirando el cielo, esperaba.

-No lo entiendo y tampoco lo comparto.- No entendía la forma de pensar de la morena y evidentemente no estaba de acuerdo con ella. Había comenzado a apretar los puños. -Lo único que yo quería hacer ese día era ayudar, ayudarte.- Ahora era ella quien se había girado a ver a la morena. Regina miraba el cielo mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-Es que yo no quería tu ayuda. Emma, debes entender que a veces, uno no está ni para que lo ayuden.- Se giró y se topó con su mirada. La estaba lastimando, al menos eso le parecía. - Yo en especial suelo recomponerme en soledad. Te repito, que jamás fue mi intención hablarte de esa forma, perdí completamente los estribos en cuestión de un segundo y arruiné no sólo lo que tú y yo estábamos construyendo, sino muchas cosas más.- Se giró de nuevo y continuó mirando el cielo.

-¿Debo entonces pedir disculpas por intentar ayudarte?- No compartía la forma de pensar de la morena. Tenía la impresión de que Regina quería tener separados todos sus entornos, un habitación para cada uno y que ninguno se mezclara con el otro; ella entraba y salía de cada una, pero apenas ella había intentado asomarse en una, había terminado expulsada de la vida de la morena; definitivamente, no la entendía.

-No, no te confundas, Swan. No tienes que pedir disculpas por nada, aquí la que se está disculpando soy yo, la que se equivocó en la forma en la que hizo las cosas fui yo.- Nunca encontraba la forma de darse a entender, al menos cuando hablaba con la rubia, a veces tenía la impresión de que hablaban idiomas diferentes.

-¿Por qué no me buscaste en todo este tiempo?- Eso era lo que más dolía. La falta de interés. Necesitaba hacer la pregunta, sin embargo, tenía terror de escuchar la respuesta.

-Lo pensé, ¿sabes?, lo pensé muchas veces, ir a verte, hablar.- Suspiró, recordaba la cantidad de noches que no durmió pensando en ella. -Pero te había lastimado ya muchas veces, no quería hacerlo una vez más. Estabas mejor sin mí, me refiero a antes de conocerme. Yo soy como soy porque he vivido lo que he vivido Emma, no puedo cambiar mi pasado, me ha marcado de tantas formas diferentes. No quería hacer lo mismo contigo, no quería marcarte de tal forma que ya no tuviera solución-

-Debiste hacerlo. Debiste buscarme. Me merecía una explicación.- Se giró a mirarla nuevamente. -No hay nada que puedas hacer que consiga que me olvide de ti, no se puede regresar el tiempo, Regina. No puedo hacer como si jamás te hubiera conocido, eso es imposible. Te me has metido por debajo de la piel.- La morena se giro ante esto último, podía ver en sus ojos que su confesión la había sacudido, estaba pensando la respuesta. -¿Ingrid si te entiende?- Se equivocó con esa pregunta y lo supo desde el momento en que salió de su boca.

-Otra vez con la misma tontería.- Regina cerró los ojos y comenzó a negar. Esas cosas eran las que la sacaban de quicio. Esas actitudes eran las que le costaba tolerar. -Mira Emma, escúchame bien porque te lo voy a decir una sola vez, no voy a volver a tocar este tema contigo; Ingrid, Ingrid es y será mi amiga, he pasado muchas cosas a su lado y ahora que la he recuperado no pienso perderla, las cosas con ella están más que claras desde hace ya bastante tiempo.- Había empezado a darse masaje en la cienes.

-¿Por qué con ella si pudiste continuar una relación y conmigo no?- Le molestaba sobremanera la forma que tenía la morena de hablarle algunas veces, como si estuviera hablando con un adolescente al cual tenía que explicarle las cosas con manzanas.

-Porque no siento por Ingrid lo que siento por ti. ¿No lo entiendes? Tú también te me has metido debajo de la piel, Emma. No eras la única en esto. No estabas sola.- Podía sentir la mirada de Emma, ella seguía mirando el cielo, sentir el sol sobre su piel era una sensación que siempre le había gustado, le daba paz, le hacia sentir viva. -Además, Ingrid conoce mis limites, los respeta, tú jamás lo has hecho. Presionas constantemente, si uno no piensa como tú, entonces inicias una campaña de convencimiento hasta conseguir lo que te propones. -

-¿Has intentado ponerte en mi lugar?, es difícil saber que puedes estar cerca de ella y de mí no.- Eso también le dolía mucho, pensar que Regina si podía convivir con Ingrid y, sin embargo, a ella sí la dejaba fuera de su vida.

-¿Que no me pongo en tu lugar?- Se giró hacía la rubia que ya la miraba. -Emma por favor, si hago lo que hago justo porque estoy pensando en ti. Te quito más de lo que te doy, me pides cosas que no soy capaz de darte, no soy capaz. ¿Te has puesto a pensar que todas las discusiones que tenemos es porque nunca te doy lo que esperas?-

-¿Por qué no me hablaste de todo esto antes?- Era verdad lo que le había dicho Regina, sus discusiones siempre eran relacionadas con el hecho de que la morena era un enigma, costaba mucho conseguir algo de ella y le costaba mucho lidiar con eso.

-Lo intenté, muchas veces, pero Emma, cada vez que yo te tengo cerca dejo de pensar con claridad y cedo ante ti, ante lo que me pidas; empiezo a creer que soy capaz, que soy capaz de cambiar por ti, de ser lo que quieras que sea, pero luego ocurren cosas como la de la oficina y me doy cuenta de que no, que soy así, que voy a lastimarte porque no soy lo que necesitas. No soy la buena persona que creo que piensas que soy.- Se estaba sincerando con Emma como nunca lo había hecho antes, le estaba abriendo su corazón, le estaba exponiendo sus miedos.

-No eres una mala persona, Regina. Las buenas personas también lastiman.- Le dolía mucho lo que la morena le estaba diciendo, pero por primera vez, comenzaba a entender el porqué de sus actitudes, porque parecía que la alejaba cada vez que se sentía cerca. Qué diferentes se veían las cosas cuando uno las ponía en perspectiva. -Podría intentar llevarlo con calma, ¿Sabes?-

-No tienes idea de lo que soy capaz. No me conoces aún.- Tenía ambas manos sobre el pasto, sentir el roce de la de Emma la hizo girarse hacía ella. -No.- Los ojos de Emma se llenaron de lágrimas. Para decir lo que tenía que decir necesitaba no mirarle, se giró y volvió a mirar el cielo. -Tú, Emma Swan, necesitas ciertas cosas para ser feliz, no debes ceder a esas necesidades por nadie, mucho menos por mí.- Le tomó la mano y la apretó con fuerza. Seguía sin mirarle. -Modificarte por alguien nunca debe ser opción, los cambios son personales y jamás deben estar influenciados por complacer a nadie, porque de ser así, tarde o temprano, llega el momento en que todo se viene para abajo.- La vista se le nubló, de pronto era ella la que tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Somos muy diferentes.- Ahora más que nunca estaba segura de eso. Sus diferencias eran abismales y ahora le parecían irreconciliables.

-Sí que lo somos.- Tenía un nudo en la garganta y el problema de los nudos en la garganta es que muchas casi siempre son personas. La rubia levantó el brazo y se giró hacía ella.

-Parece una despedida.- Se le quebró la voz.

-Sí que lo parece.- Fue tan sólo un susurro.

-Ven.-

No hubo necesidad de que dijera más, Regina se acercó y se recostó sobre ella. Así estuvieron largo rato, ninguna de las dos hablaba, procesaban la información que cada una se había transmitido. Regina le acariciaba el cuello y Emma le acariciaba el brazo. Ninguna de las dos decía nada, la melancolía estaba en el aire.

El sol comenzó a caer y juntas miraron el atardecer. Los colores con los que el cielo se pintó eran dignos de recordar, era la forma que tenía la naturaleza de decirles que nunca olvidarían ese día en ese lugar, como si hubiera alguna posibilidad de que alguna de las dos lo hiciera. Fue Regina la que se levantó primero, preparó al caballo y juntas partieron hacía el hípico, ninguna de las dos dijo nada más, tenían la impresión de que todo estaba dicho.

No estuvieron más de diez minutos ahí, ambas se vistieron y emprendieron camino a la ciudad. Las palabras sobraban y en ocasiones intercambiaban miradas cargadas de sentimientos. Esta vez fue Regina quien condujo de regreso, cada una inmersa en sus propios pensamientos. No hubo más pleitos ni desencuentro, lo único que era palpable en el ambiente era la sensación de perder lo que nunca se tuvo, la sensación de conocer el problema y no tener solución para él, la sensación de saber que a veces la respuesta es 'no' y no se puede hacer nada al respecto.

Llegaron a casa de Emma y fue Regina la primera en bajar del auto, se acercó a la entrada del edificio donde Emma ya estaba abriendo la puerta. La rubia se giró y miró los ojos vidriosos de la morena. se acercó y susurró.

-Te quiero.- Una caricia en la mejilla que esperaba dijera todo eso que se estaba tragando.

-Te quiero.- Se acercó y la beso. Las lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas. La rubia rompió el contacto y entró en el edificio sin mirar atrás. Le había dicho que la quería pero es que ese no era el problema, el problema es que a veces, el amor no alcanza.

 ** _Continuará_**


	25. Todo lo que se está curando, duele

**Hola,**

 **Estoy por acá nuevamente, duré mucho menos de lo que pensé (o al menos eso es lo que me gusta pensar) y les traigo nuevo capítulo. Está bastante largo, no solo por el capítulo en sí sino también por las respuestas a sus comentarios. Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo y comentando, espero disfruten. Es un capítulo importante, ya me contarán qué les pareció. Saludos.**

 **Lizzie gza: Creo que todos tenemos esa parte soñadora en la que queremos que todo salga como lo esperamos y creo también en la parte de esforzarse hasta donde nuestra conciencia nos deje tranquilos, pero también creo que hay cosas que no tienen solución, sobretodo porque no dependen de nosotros. Estoy de acuerdo en que hay que buscar dejar el pasado atrás y buscar mejorar nuestro futuro pero repito hay cosas que no están en nuestras manos y por lo tanto no está en nosotros cambiarlas, por mucho que lo queramos. Emma y sus disculpas, muy transparente para dejar las cosas así. Todo el mundo se merece una explicación, incluso si no la comprende. Es que cuando uno quiere a una persona es imposible no preocuparse, puedes mantenerte al margen y si no sabes pues no te preocupas, pero una vez que sabes, para mí sería imposible no querer ayudar. ¿Qué pasaría si las dejara inmensamente enamoradas de otra persona? no sería trágico porque ambas serían felices, quizá sólo aportaron algo en la vida de la otra, a eso justo me refiero, la felicidad no viene de un solo camino, al menos no para mí. Pero no pensemos en eso porque van a terminar juntas, puedes dejar de preocuparte. Si las cosas no están en tus manos eso es prácticamente imposible a menos que obligues a la otra persona a pensar como tú. Tus prioridades difícilmente serán las mismas de alguien más, es la vida la que te lleva a decidir el orden de las mismas, eso creo yo. Pero bueno, me da gusto que lo hayas disfrutado y también haberte hecho reír aunque sea un poco. Saludos. Pd. Estarán juntas, estate tranquila.**

 **mills1: Qué gusto que lo hayas disfrutado. Como todo en esta vida, supongo. Regina es sumamente complicada, sí que lo es, creo que más que correr te mantiene alejada de su espacio personal, del perímetro en el que se siente vulnerable. Para mí Emma presiona mucho a veces, por eso no congenian mucho. ¿Empiezan los problemas? un poco sí. Ya me contarás si te gustó el siguiente capítulo. Saludos. Gracias por comentar y leer.**

 **sjl82: Es que el amor no lo puede todo, pero llegará el momento en que éstas dos estarán por fin juntas. Es que a veces se quiere pero no se puede, la vida es complicada. La parte difícil es cuando uno deja de estar enojado con alguien, cuando obtuvo su respuesta, cuando las razones tienen sentido, entonces solo queda la melancolía. ¿Demasiado inteligente? ¡Qué va! Pero me da gusto que te haya gustado. No me tomé muchos días, tan solo los necesarios. Yo también las extrañé. Muchas gracias por leer y por comentar. Espero disfrutes el siguiente. Saludos.**

 **H : Que el aviso nunca falte. Mucho. Gracias a ti por leer y comentar. Saludos.**

 **Guest: Pensé que sabía quién eras y por fin todo había quedado claro y de pronto todo es confuso nuevamente. No sé quién eres o creo que sí. Lamento mucho haberte hecho enojar, ¿No entiendes a Regina?, ¿La situación?, ¿La historia en si? Actualicé lo más pronto que pude. Saludos y gracias a ti por leer y comentar. Pd. Ok, Anónimo 15. Creía saber quién eras y luego no. Seguramente Regina reaccionará, estate tranquila.**

 **kiran: Creo que lo que tiene que pasar es que necesitan aprender a encontrar un equilibrio; Regina debe resolver sus problemas, tiene que ser valiente, pero ser valiente a veces toma tiempo; Emma por otro lado debe aprender a ser más paciente, a ser más tolerante. No lo sé es lo que de pronto se me viene a la mente. Vendrán tiempos mejores, lo prometo. Muchas gracias, espero disfrutes el siguiente. Gracias por leer y comentar. Saludos.**

 **kiandre: Lo lamento mucho. Si que son tristes, pero lo único bueno de cuando las cosas son muy obscuras es que no tarda en amanecer, así que seguramente vendrán mejores momentos. Gracias a ti por leer y comentar. Saludos.**

 **Guest: La decisión intenté explicarla en el capítulo anterior, pero creo que la dejo un poquito más claro en éste. Vendrán tiempos mejores eso seguro, ya falta poco, tenme un poco de paciencia. Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo y comentando, espero lo disfrutes. Saludos.**

 **Spencer Mayeen: Uy, sí que son muchos sentimientos. Me da mucho gusto hacerte sentir algo mientras me lees, eso es bueno. No estoy segura de si alguna de las dos estará con alguien o no, pero haré mi mejor esfuerzo para que, en caso de ser así, te quede un buen sabor de boca. Creo que equilibrio es la palabra, pero primero deberán arreglar sus cuestiones personales para poder comenzar, seguramente llevara su tiempo pero valdrá la pena. Regina es complicada, eso me gusta mucho de ella, las personas complejas me llaman la atención, esperamos que las razones de Regina te sean suficientes, ya llegará el momento. Zelena en definitiva tuvo algo que ver pero no estoy segura hasta que punto es responsable, ya me contarás tú qué es lo que piensas al respecto. Se dará un acercamiento pero será más bien melancólico, un tanto triste, Emma ya no tendrá razones para estar molesta, pero tampoco tendrá soluciones para nada más. Espero no haber tardado tanto, era más una cuestión de salud pero ahí la llevamos. Muchas gracias por leer y comentar. Saludos. Pd. Cierto, el que persevera, alcanza (casi siempre). Quizá le estaría haciendo más daño al estar ahí, who knows.**

 **Guest: Lamento haberte hecho enojar, te puedo cambiar estos malos ratos por varios capítulos de inmensa felicidad, ¿Trato? Llegará el momento en que las cosas serás más fáciles, cuando más obscuro está es porque no tardará en amanecer. No estoy muy de acuerdo en cómo juzgan a Regina, pero cada cabeza es un mundo, las razones de unos difícilmente serán comprendidas por otros. Espero con este capítulo logren entenderle un poco. Te prometo mejores ratos. Muchas gracias por leer y comentar, de verdad. Espero no haber tardado tanto. Ja, 'esto urge', eso si que me hizo reír.**

 **kykyo-chan: He tardado un poco con la continuación pero ya la tienes por aquí. Venga que ya casi terminan juntas, un poco de paciencia. Gracias por leer y seguir comentando. Espero disfrutes el siguiente. Saludos.**

 **Guest: No tengas miedo. Vamos por partes, la situación es al menos a mi forma de ver las cosas, que uno siempre está condicionado por las experiencias que ha tenido; en el caso de Regina, ella lo está por la mala experiencia que tuvo, eso le impide entregarse a alguien que no conoce, y que en cierta forma, tampoco está plenamente convencida de querer conocer, una cosa consecuencia de la otra; no querer conocerla como consecuencia de su miedo. Sobre nuevas parejas, son simplemente cosas que pasan, uno de pronto conoce a alguien muy increíble y desea tenerlo cerca, es así de sencillo, al menos para mí. ¿Arreglar su vida? Yo no la veo muy infeliz, de hecho la veía en paz, estaba en equilibrio y Emma llegó a revolucionar esa parte, la sacó de su rutina, además, hay cosas que no tienen solución, cuando sepas qué le pasó con algo de suerte piensas igual que yo. Emma sabía en lo que se metía, no se le engañó. Regina también tiene el corazón roto, pero ella es un poco más reservada, hay que conocerla bien para darse cuenta. No creo que le queden muchos capítulos a fic, así que supongo que la oportunidad vendrá pronto y si de algo te sirve, será muy bonito, valdrá la pena la espera. ¿Te refieres a que haga algo para dejar de hacerlo o que no crees que lo haga?, no entendí esa parte, perdona. Ser valiente toma su tiempo, en determinado momento tendrá que enfrentar sus fantasmas, y lo hará, pero tiempo al tiempo, no hay que olvidar que lleva cargando con ello por diez años. Te agradezco mucho que lo compartas, es de suma importancia para mí. Entiendo perfecto que es tu punto de vista, te repito, lo valoro y lo agradezco infinitamente; por lo de la orden no te preocupes, no suelo tomar ordenes de nadie. Es darles lo que les prometí más que otra cosa, así empecé la historia, es verdad que ha ido evolucionando al igual que yo, así fue como llegamos hasta aquí; pero ahora tengo muy claro cómo terminará. La situación es que, para mí, este tipo de lecturas son las que disfruto, cuando hay una trama y las cosas se ponen interesantes, disfruto el camino y que la historia me mantenga entretenida, supongo que soy reflejo de lo que leo. Creo que andas buscando leer algo muy romántico, lo tendré mucho en cuenta para lo capítulos rosas. No me molestas, todo lo contrario, gracias por leer y gracias por comentar. Espero te encuentres bien. Saludos.**

 **RMills: Eso es justo lo que estaba tratando de explicar. Qué gusto que lo hayas entendido así, de verdad. Creo que de las cosas más importantes es justo eso, la solución ante cualquier cosa nunca es ceder, mucho menos en cosas tan fundamentales, y no es que no quieras a la otra persona es sobretodo porque uno no puede simplemente dejar de lado sus opiniones por amor a alguien más, funcionará de forma temporal pero jamás permanente. Pudieran consensuar y es por ahí por donde pretendo tenerlas juntas nuevamente. Regina tiene que arreglar cosas en su vida, no porque fuera infeliz sino porque ahora estaba conociendo una nueva forma de vivir y tiene tanto miedo de verse vulnerable nuevamente que prefiere vivir en paz, para algunas personas vivir en tranquilidad y equilibrio es una forma de ser felices y la cuestión es que están en su derecho. Uy, yo a veces me identifico con Emma en esa cuestión, querer a alguien y no poder hacerlo debe ser una forma del infierno en la tierra, pero a veces no se puede y aunque duela uno tendrá que aprender a respetar. Algunas no están de acuerdo pero yo sigo en lo mismo, el amor muchas veces no alcanza, tienes razón, no por querer mucho a alguien va a permanecer a tu lado, pero sobretodo, no por querer a alguien tenemos que dejarnos a nosotros de lado, nuestras creencias, nuestra forma de vida, se trata de complementar a alguien, no de imponer nuevas formas de vida. Eso es verdad, prometo encontrar la forma de tenerla de vuelta juntas de una forma creíble (good luck for me). Muchas gracias, espero no haber tardado tanto. Espero disfrutes el siguiente y espero por aquí tus comentarios. Saludos.**

 **ZellOryRegal: Creo que siempre habrá esperanza para los soñadores, así que no te preocupes les voy a dar un muy buen final, poco a poco se ha estado creando en mi cabeza, por eso también me gusta darme mi tiempo para escribir, las imágenes empiezan a dibujarse… Muchas gracias por leer y comentar. Saludos.**

 **Gloes: Elena no es tan mala como algunas personas podrían pensar, tienes razón, lleva todas las de perder así que si quiere un día formar parte de la vida de Emma, deberá dejar que termine de cerrar con Regina, no se puede empezar un nuevo capítulo si sigues dejando marcas en el anterior. Excelente resumen del capítulo, Emma tiene un corazón bien bonito, es difícil conseguir que se vaya una vez que se siente tan comprometida y es que hay que entenderla un poco, quién no estaría locamente enamorado de alguien como Regina y no hablo solo de lo hermosa que es fisicamente, sino de una personalidad así, una mujer así te atrapa porque te atrapa. Regina no hizo nada, se lo hicieron a ella, no pretende volverse a sentir como una vez se sintió y está haciendo todo lo necesario para que sea así. Lamento hacerte sufrir pero te prometo que tendrán momentos mágicos cuando llegue el momento. Intenté ausentarme el menor tiempo posible (espero haya sido poco). No eres egoísta me ha pasado a mí también con algunas historias :). Muchas gracias por leer y comentar. No me cuesta nada hacerlo, me gusta de hecho debatir con ustedes. Qué bonita, gracias. Saludos.**

 **Denny Malfoy: No llores, te prometo que vendrán tiempos mejores. Los cambios siempre deben ser personales, tú siempre estas primero en tu vida, antes que nadie, hacer las cosas por alguien más siempre acarreará problemas en un futuro, siempre. Gracias por leer y por comentar. Saludos.**

 **Clara: Qué gusto que estés disfrutando de la historia Clara, el capítulo es bastante triste así que supongo que es normal, hay muchos casos como el de ella, pero le vamos a dar solución, solo ten un poquito de paciencia. Todo mundo quiere una amiga como Kat, supongo que a todos nos vendría bien una buena regañada de vez en cuando. Creo que hay momentos en que necesitamos regaños y otros que son más de abrazos, el chiste está en saber diferenciar. Parece que soy bastante obvia en mi forma de escribir porque ya adivinaron de dónde soy pero aún así vamos a ver si tú lo adivinas. Desde que empecé a contestarte estuve pensando en algo que decirte en lugar de esas dos preguntas, algo que no haya contado antes y ya lo tengo, entre mis autores favoritos está Mario Benedetti; una vez jugando fútbol me lesioné un tobillo y desde entonces me truena al caminar, soy una matraca andante. Gracias por comentar y leerme. Saludos.**

 **Guest: Es por eso puse que era el primero, los demás creo que quedaron implícitos :). Es que tenía urgencia por subir el siguiente capítulo, debía ausentarme un tiempo y si no lo hacía en ese día no lo podría hacer hasta mucho después y no tuve mucho tiempo de pensar tu respuesta; te voy a ser muy honesta, regularmente tardo en procesar lo que escribes, te leo y te pienso y te vuelvo a leer, a veces me parece que dices algo y después entiendo qué quisiste decir, es raro, no sé si me expliqué bien. Pero eso no quiere decir que el intento no lo haga, lo hago y lo haré siempre. Aunque he seguido pensando en lo que escribiste antes y en lo que escribiste ahora, creo que no supe en qué momento se perdieron las mujeres atrevidas, quizá todo se volvió más profundo y como consecuencia más complicado. Soy complicada y mi historia también, no lo sé. Sigo pensando. Me ausentaría, por eso tenia urgencia de terminarlo, resulta que también trabajo bien bajo presión y tenía el capítulo tatuado en el cerebro desde que terminé de leer sus comentarios. Una cuestión más de salud que otra cosa pero qué más da, todo pasa. Comparto lo de las mentiras y también suelo repartir mis promesas con sumo cuidado, aunque añadiría, hacerlas únicamente cuando solo dependa de nosotros cumplirlas; siempre y cuando se diga 'no', así, de forma literal, y no se tenga ;a impresión que la otra persona lo adivinará porque tomamos ciertas actitudes, me parece la mejor forma de actuar. Cierto, fría no es lo mismo que helada, pero reitero fue un vaso de agua helada. Creo que tienes razón, justo por eso en estás semanas que llevo meditando me he leído todo lo que llevo escrito, a veces hace falta regresar a las bases para saber a donde vamos. Entonces no me supe dar a entender bien, voy a intentar explicarlo mejor; gracias por comentar aún cuando no tengas muchas ganas de hacerlo o incluso cuando tu día esté siendo un tanto complicado. Me sigues intrigando, siempre ha sido así y empiezo a creer que eso no va a cambiar. Tan cerca y tan lejos. No me hiciste sentir incomoda, es solo que soy muy sensible a los cambios en el estado de ánimo de las personas, tienes razón 'como una sombra o como una luz', solo que eres tú quien se muestra de una u otra y no yo quien interpreta. Podrías explicarme ¿Por qué la mala leche hacia Elena? una pista por lo menos. ¿Sí? ¿Por qué? ninguna de las dos cocina, en eso si que nos parecemos mucho. 'Como yo las escribo' ¿A qué te refieres? ojalá sea así, que esto sirva para algo más que recreación. La sacudida sirvió de algo, espero por lo menos haya captado tu atención un rato y haya valido la pena. Gracias a ti por leer y comentar. Saludos.**

 **ElaQueen: Cariño. Me gusta, me gusta cómo se escucha, cariño. Siempre me dices que te han encantado, incluso cuando a mí no me han parecido nada extraordinario, eres toda linda, muchas gracias. Es que no iba a tener oportunidad de subirlo después y no podía esperar más (aunque siendo honesta tú comentario sí que lo espero). Gracias, muchas, muchas gracias. Yo creo que de todo un poco, a veces sí son factores externos y otras veces es incompatibilidad de caracteres. Cambiar siempre es un error y que no sea suficiente es la consecuencia a ese error, eso creo yo. Por supuesto, la vida es complicada. No sé, me pareció un comentario que iba un poco más allá, igual me equivoqué. Le declaro un odio profundo a esa portátil, urge una que sea aliada y no enemiga, hablo en nombre de todas las que te siguen. Estoy segura que saldrá algo mejor, te he leído, así que no tengo la menor duda. Confío en ti. Te envío dos abrazos. No lo hago y no lo haré. Pero yo no vivo en Brasil, aunque ciertamente ya lo decía yo. Jaja entendí, pero no es ¡qué buena onda! es ¡qué padre!, seguro lo has escuchado (aunque la verdad es que son las dos). Saludos.**

 **15marday: Creo que la vas a entender un poco en el siguiente capítulo (eso espero). Creo que en cierta forma no le dio opciones porque cree que no las hay, ellas las ve irreconciliables. La cruda moral es horrible. Repito, creo que la vas a entender un poco en el siguiente, ya me contarás si lo que le pasó merece o no un luto de tanto tiempo. No quiere que la lastimen nuevamente, eso es verdad. No creo que estén separadas, ahora no están enojadas y tratando de evitarse, ahora solo están resignadas. Muchas gracias por leer y comentar. Lo valoro mucho. Saludos.**

 **LoreLane: ¡Bien!, más que el review me quedo con que te haya servido para arreglar eso que tenias atorado (aunque valoro mucho el comentario). No voy a hacer lo mismo, voy a encargarme de que vivan felices mientras dure. Ojalá tu situación se haya arreglado de la mejor forma, lo que sea pero que te haga muy feliz, a ti, a nadie más. Lo que hace uno por amor, en eso sí que tienes razón, creo que cuando uno ya está inmiscuido con otra persona, en un nivel muy profundo, es muy complicado dejarle varado en cualquier situación que se le presente, o al menos yo no lo haría. Justo en este capítulo se enterarán de qué fue lo que le pasó a Regina ya me contarán qué les pareció. Todas las preguntas se contestan en el capítulo, espero lo disfrutes. Me gusta hacerte reflexionar, alegrarte y que compres helado, no me gusta que llores, pero espero valga siempre la pena. Muchas gracias, valoro mucho tus palabras y de verdad me reconfortan, qué gusto hacerte sentir así. No me cuesta nada, al contrario, gracias a ti por leerme y comentarme. Tsunami de abrazos de vuelta hasta Argentina. Saludos.**

 **Guest: Una verdad del tamaño de una casa. Saludos.**

 **Tanin 1323: Buenas; a mí me encantan, habemus debate entonces. Por supuesto, pura buena vibra acá. Perfecto, yo pongo atención, no te preocupes. Elena: Estamos completamente de acuerdo, si alguien se merecía una disculpa era ella. Supongo que era un poco de duda, en la parte de abajo lo comentas pero a veces uno lo que necesita son explicaciones para quedar tranquila y poder superar las cosas. Alejarla por ahora parecía lo indicado, no es momento de que empiecen algo si lo que se desea es que permanezca. Y tienes razón, uno nunca sabe. Ingrid: En eso tienes razón, es ella con quien Regina lograría el equilibrio que tanto busca, Ingrid la procura, la quiere, le da su espacio, trata de entenderle, Ingrid está para que Regina acuda a ella, jamás se impone, esa es la palabra, está para ella pero no se impone; ahora entiendo la parte que comentas del problema pero también hay otra vertiente, que precisamente porque ya un día pidió de más entienda que esa no es la mejor forma de quedarse en la vida de la morena y decida hacer las cosas un tanto diferentes, podría pasar, de ahí vienen las segundas oportunidades, cuando se es más maduro y se piensa diferente. Y no por ser diferente es que sea peor, es solo diferente. En un mundo utópico sí pero en la realidad siempre hay uno que da más, creo que la brecha entre lo que da uno y otro debe ser lo más pequeña que se pueda, pero siempre habrá uno más que de más, por el simple hecho de que todos somos diferentes, pensamos diferente y amamos diferente. ¿Justo?, no; pero pasa. Estoy en contra de que la gente juzgue, pero es que desea tanto la oportunidad que piensa que Emma tiene, que no le cabe en la cabeza que sea ella la que quede como amiga, desear tanto algo que ya no depende en ti obtener debe ser realmente jodido. Dicen por ahí que a uno le cuesta tolerar ciertas cosas en los demás porque nosotros haríamos, en determinado momento, lo mismo. Curioso, sí que lo es. Regina: es todo un caso, lo es. ¿Qué cosas? ¿A qué te refieres? Ahí va mi defensa, a ver si me la compras. Creo que en los dos casos (Ingrid y Kat) estaba ya demasiado inmersa en la relación, es decir, a Kat la conoció desde muy joven, es su relación más larga y profunda, Ingrid por otro lado es alguien que la cimbró tanto que pensó que podía cambiar, alguien de quien le quedaron tan buenos recuerdos que pasó años recordando lo que tuvieron, a lo que voy es que ambas estaban ya en su corazón, les tiene un cariño grande y por lo mismo no era una decisión era un obviedad hacer lo posible para que se quedaran, 'debe' ir por ellas, no puede hacer otra cosa. Ha elegido quién tiene el derecho de estar 'cerca' de ella y el hecho de tenerles cerca incluye también el dolor de perder a alguien, no sé si me explico bien, pero lo que no quiere es quererla para no tener un día que sufrir por su partida. Prescindibles e imprescindibles, la linea es muy delgada. Jaja de fábrica, ok, entiendo lo que quisiste decir, yo también soy alguien que me cuesta pedir una disculpa siempre, pero que la ofrezco cuando sé que me equivoqué, sin embargo, yo odio las excusas, las disculpas para mí deben ser eso, una disculpa y ya está. Pretextos tenemos todos pero de nada sirven cuando lastimas. Creo que lo de Regina va por ahí (le pasé ese detalle salido de fábrica), creo que nunca hace participe a nadie de sus decisiones y por tanto no da explicaciones de ellas, quizá Kat le sirva para encarrilar las mismas, como cuando te pierdes y alguien va en tu búsqueda. Jaja, comuna de caracoles, qué cosa tan mas graciosa. Aunque creo que se pueden hacer ciertas concesiones por algunas personas. Sí le ha faltado y te percataste que en el caso de Kat, decidió darle su espacio, se hizo presente y al no recibir respuesta decidió hacerse responsable de las consecuencias, pásalo extraordinario para obligarla a ceder, es justo a eso a lo que me refiero. No da pero tampoco exige. Intentarlo, justo eso. Qué bueno que entendiste lo que quizo decir Emma con la situación de las habitaciones. Estoy completamente de acuerdo porque cada quien decide qué sacrificar lo que le parezca necesario en función de encontrar su paz, su equilibrio y su felicidad, el camino hacía la felicidad no es el mismo para todos, creo firmemente que Regina intenta reconstruir su vida conforme su pasado se lo permite, y está en su derecho de dejar ir a quien crea que puede afectar eso que ha conseguido y que cree es su felicidad. Nadie tiene derecho de juzgar la forma en que decidimos ser felices, a nuestra forma, como mejor podamos, son decisiones personales. Sus problemas más grandes se generan cuando se ve forzada a entrar en esa habitación y cuando se le presiona a hablar al respecto, entonces explota y aleja a todo el mundo, no le interesa compartirlo, no le interesa confiar, en este capítulo se van a enterar por qué. Estoy de acuerdo en que sería de una ayuda inmensa esa parte y para allá nos vamos a mover, pero cuando se está lastimado, cuando te han traicionado es difícil dejar entrar a alguien, no lo consigue con Kat, menos con alguien nueva que además termina generándole muchas cosas de las cuales no tiene control. 'Dejó de ser quien era por quien no merece la pena' es justo eso, en la primer amor, regularmente uno es así, da todo y puedes tener la suerte de topar con alguien con buenas intenciones pero puedes topar con alguien que no vale la pena pero que aún así te dejará marcada siempre, nunca se vuelve igual cuando se tiene el corazón roto. Es justo eso, lo dije en algún capitulo, vive en una caja de cristal donde puedes verla y jamás tocarla, las personas más cercanas a ella pueden disfrutar de ciertos momentos, pero a la verdadera Regina nadie la conoce, cuando se siente vulnerable cierra la puerta y no permite que nadie entre. Es normal que las otras personas exijan más, deseen conocerla de verdad, por eso Ingrid sufrió a su lado, es por eso que no quiere tener a Emma, Emma toca y busca abrir la puerta a patadas y es que si entra ya no tendrá dónde esconderse. El día que Regina confíe en alguien lo suficiente para permitirle entrar será otra. Y sabe que eso hará, por eso no quiere querer. Emma es una salvadora natural, no tiene paciencia y quiere todo para ayer, por eso tienen conflictos, exige y si no se lo dan, va y lo consigue, presionar a alguien que está tan asustado regularmente sale mal. Me quedo con eso, hay que dejar que alguien toque fondo y estar ahí cuando salga, a veces querer también es eso. Creo que la gente tolera pero no cambia, hablo de lo fundamental, nuestra personalidad, vaya. Los extremos siempre son malos, aunque uno tenga las mejores intenciones. Es que el amor nunca es suficiente, es importante, mucho, pero hay que ser consiente de lo que somos y lo que estamos dispuestos a tolerar, pensar que podemos cambiar a alguien lo jode todo, pensar que solo hay una forma de compromiso, que solo se puede llegar a la felicidad por un camino es un error, no respetar a alguien, sus opiniones sobre todo, no es el camino. Es una razón para intentarlo, pero no soy de la idea de desgastar tanto algo que al final no quede nada, hay que saber retirarse antes de que solo queden cenizas, hay batallas que uno gana cuando toma la decisión de dejar de luchar. Hasta ahí quedó tu comentario, creo que no se publicó completo pero bueno muchas gracias por leerme y por escribir, lo valoro inmensamente. Definitivamente me encanta debatir. Saludos.**

 **CAPÍTULO XXV Todo lo que se está curando, duele.**

 _—¡Emma, cariño. Se nos hará tarde. ¿Estás lista?!—_

 _Una rubia adormilada abrió los ojos y su expresión se tornó preocupada. Había apagado la alarma por tercera ocasión. Brincó de la cama y corrió hacía la ducha. Tenía que estar lista en tiempo récord. Quince minutos pasaron y justo al salir se topó con una morena de brazos cruzados y media sonrisa._

 _—Estás preciosa cuando te enojas.—_

 _La cara se le iluminó, esa era la mujer de su vida. Caminó lentamente hacia ella, estaba ya lista pero de repente parecía haber olvidado cuál era la urgencia. La morena no cambiaba de postura, parecía molesta, pero había algo en su sonrisa que hacía imposible creerle del todo. En cuanto estuvo frente a ella le acarició el rostro, ella instintivamente cerró los ojos. Comenzó a besarle, lentamente, como quien no tiene prisa porque sabe que tiene todo el tiempo del mundo, como quien tiene la certeza de que podrá hacerlo por el resto de su vida._

 _—Swan.- Era evidente que estaba perdiendo la batalla. Parecía no poder concentrarse teniendo a esa rubia en frente. -Emma, por favor.- Aún tenía los ojos cerrados, todos sus sentidos parecían activarse._

 _La morena parecía querer poner resistencia pero poco a poco ella iba ganando terreno, paso a paso terminaron nuevamente en la cama, parecía que había olvidado el motivo por el cual iban tarde ya. La rubia comenzaba a profundizar el beso, empezaba a interesarse por su cuello, por sus hombros; la morena tenía ambas manos sobre su rostro, estaba intentando recuperar el control._

 _-Cariño. Vamos tarde. Emma, por... por favor.-_

 _La rubia parecía no haberle escuchado, por el contrario había comenzado a besar su clavícula; sus manos buscaban un resquicio entre la ropa para poder rozar su piel._

 _-Tú no puedes mirarme así y pretender que yo no reaccione-_

 _A penas se había separado un ápice para contestarle a su esposa._

 _-Swan, nos va a ver.-_

 _La rubia se disponía a contestar cuando fueron interrumpidas. Un pequeño de apenas cuatro años estaba parado en la puerta con cara de confusión. Las miraba con esos ojos castaños tan parecidos a los de su mujer, esperaba su respuesta cruzado de brazos en el marco de la puerta._

 _-Mamis, ¿Volvemos a la cama otra vez?-_

...-...-...-...-...

Se levantó exaltada, era todavía de madrugada, su reloj marcaba las tres en punto. Había sido un sueño. No hacía ni una semana que habían aclarado las cosas y cada noche la morena se hacía presente. Todos habían sido pesadillas, había gritos y peleas, lágrimas y desilusión. Le vino a la cabeza la expresión del niño, era evidentemente hijo de Regina, un hijo de Regina, una familia con Regina. Una sonrisa se le dibujo en el rostro sin quererlo, éste si había sido un sueño, un sueño en toda la extension de la palabra.

La conversación que habían tenido hacía tan solo una semana, había tenido el efecto contrario en ella, en lugar de empezar a olvidar no dejaba de pensarle. Pero es que ¿Cómo le iba a olvidar si Regina por fin le había dicho que la quería?, ¿Cómo se deja de pensar en alguien que se te metió en la piel? Además, había tenido que ir a la editorial prácticamente todos los días, la publicación de su libro avanzaba a pasos agigantados, y era necesaria su presencia a no ser que no formara parte en las decisiones de edición, etc. No podía creer que se encontrara ya en la fase final.

Había tenido tan solo una reunión juntas y en dos ocasiones más se la había topado en los pasillos, en cada una de ellas le había parecido verla triste, estaba no solo apagada sino demacrada. En la reunión le había mirado en tan solo una ocasión, le había mirado de verdad y le había sonreído, una sonrisa que le quitaba más de lo que le daba. Había aportado muchas ideas para lo que vendría después de la publicación, parecía que le había dado muchas vueltas al asunto; eso la ponía casi tan feliz como triste, al final de cuentas, Regina había cumplido en parte su promesa, había estado al pendiente de su libro aunque hubiera sido a la distancia. Hizo su mejor esfuerzo y trató de verse lo más profesional, que pudo, intentaba no preocuparse al verle así, intentaba hacer lo que le había pedido y concentrarse en lo importante, su libro. Pero a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, su cabeza y su corazón estaban de acuerdo, Regina tenía prioridad sobre el libro, sin importar lo que pensara la morena al respecto. En las otras dos ocaciones solo habían intercambiado miradas, ninguna de las dos decía nada; en la primera había sido, Regina quien le había sonreído a forma de saludo, fue una fracción de segundo; en la segunda ocasión había intentado acercarse pero fueron interrumpidas por Ruby, la morena tenía juntas tras junta, eran días muy complicados para Regina.

No podía dejar de pensar en que ya casi se cumplía una semana de la incursión de Zelena en la editorial, si esa mujer cumplía su promesa nuevamente se presentaría a buscar a Regina; no le había advertido a la morena de la amenaza de su hermana, habían tocado temas tan fuertes ese día que lo había olvidado por completo. Quizá por eso no dejaba de soñarle, nuevamente tenía que acercarse; tenía la sensación de tener algo clavado en el pecho y lo peor es que no sabía qué era peor, el dolor que sentía en ese momento o la sensación de vacío que queda tras arrancar eso que tanto daño te hace.

...-...-...-...-...

-Buenos días, Ruby. ¿Algún pendiente para antes de la junta con Jefferson?- Eran las nueve en punto cuando cruzó el vestíbulo en dirección a su oficina, sabía perfectamente que su asistente estaría esperándola ya para informarle si había alguna novedad de la cual debiera enterarse.

-Buenos días, Regina. Jefferson aún no llega pero estoy segura que no debe tardar. Pendientes para antes, no, pero ha llamado Emma Swan.- Estaba preocupada por su jefa, físicamente no se veía bien, parecía que de pronto le hubieran caído años encima, parecía que no dormía bien y estaba segura que no comía bien, se veía no sólo cansada sino francamente demacrada. No estaba segura de qué reacción tendría con la noticia de Emma, últimamente parecía que todo había vuelto a la normalidad, la rubia había vuelto a la editorial, tenían reuniones sobre el libro de Emma y se cruzaban en los pasillos; parecía que todo era igual y sin embargo era todo era diferente.

-¿Emma?- Se giró a ver a su asistente, no esperaba una noticia así, la descoloró un poco pero en enseguida se recompuso. -¿Dijo qué necesitaba?- Durante toda esa semana habían tenido que trabajar con su libro, lo cual implicaba verle a ella. Solía involucrarse de lleno cuando el libro estaba a punto de publicarse, le gustaba que todo saliera tal y como lo esperaba y para eso las cosas siempre tenían que pasar por su escritorio. Tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza que de solo pensarlas, volvía esa migraña que se había apoderado de ella la mayor parte de sus días.

-Solo quería saber si podías atenderle el día de hoy.- El rostro de su jefa cambió, no esperaba algo así. -Dijo que era muy importante, que no importaba la hora, que no te quitaría mucho tiempo.- Regina no hablaba, parecía estar meditando qué era eso tan importante de lo que Emma deseaba hablarle con tanta urgencia. -Quedé de avisarle tu respuesta.- Sus palabras sacaron a su jefa de su ensimismamiento, últimamente parecía estar en otro lado, lejos, más lejos que nunca.

-No debo durar más de una hora con Jefferson, dile que venga a las diez, en caso de que siga metida en la junta, la haces pasar a mi privado y que me espere.- Su asistente tan solo asintió. Dio media vuelta y se encerró en su oficina. Últimamente pasaba más tiempo ahí que antes, si es que eso era posible.

¿Qué sería eso que Emma necesitaba hablar con ella?, habían quedado las cosas bastante claras la ultima vez. No habían quedado mal, tan era así que habían podido convivir en varias ocasiones sin ningún problema, por su puesto que se había percatado de las miradas que de pronto la rubia le lanzaba, llenas de tantas cosas que parecía querer decirle, pero aún así habían sabido manejarlo bien, al final de cuentas eran adultos. Lo mejor era esperar y dejar de pensar en eso, no quería preocuparse, quizá era algún comentario del libro, algo sin importancia.

Habían sido días muy complicados, el trabajo se iba acumulando y tenía la impresión de que por más que se esforzaba no lograba sacarlo a flote. Aunado a eso no dejaba de pensar en todo lo que le había ocurrido, en tan solo una semana había perdido el equilibrio que tanto le había costado conseguir, ese que había trabajado durante los últimos cuatro meses; no dormía, no comía, no hacía ejercicio; toda su rutina se vio afectada por lo ocurrido ese día. No podía dejar de pensar en la visita de Zelena, su hermana le traía lo peores recuerdos de que tuviera memoria, la diferencia de ésta vez con ocasiones anteriores, era que ya tenía una semana así y no encontraba la forma de dejarlo pasar, de enfocarse en su vida y esconder sus recuerdos en el jardín de atrás.

Iba a ser complicado tener una conversación con Emma a solas, reconocer sus sentimientos ante ella había servido únicamente para que el vacío que sentía por su ausencia se hiciera no solo permanente sino mucho más agudo. Había sido una de las peores semanas en mucho tiempo y tenía el presentimiento de que iba a ponerse mucho peor.

...-...´-...-...-...

Llevaba esperando a la morena quince minutos ya, desde que Ruby le había confirmado que Regina la recibiría a las diez de la mañana no había podido dejar de pensar en lo que tenía que decirle, había intentado idear una forma de hacerlo, lo más sutil posible. No había que ser un adivino para darse cuenta de que el tema era difícil para ella, ¿Cómo decirle que la persona con la que menos quería tener contacto estaba empeñada en hablar con ella, estuviera o no de acuerdo? Había pensado un plan y lo repasaba por décima vez cuando la puerta se abrió.

-Emma, buen día. Ruby me comentó que necesitabas hablar conmigo, ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?- Había pasado de largo al entrar en su oficina, le había parecido lo mejor evitar cualquier contacto físico con la rubia. Se había sentado al frente de su escritorio y la miraba directamente a los ojos.

-Hola, Regina. Buen día, primero que nada te traje un café, no estaba segura de sí ya tendrías el tuyo pero la cafeína nunca está de más.- Hasta triste era una verdadera belleza. La morena sonrió a modo de respuesta, era la sonrisa más sincera que le había visto en los últimos días.

-Gracias, Swan. Tienes razón, la cafeína nunca está de más.- Esa mujer siempre conseguía sorprenderla. Dio un sorbo a su café y esperó.

-Perdóname por no habértelo dicho antes, pero con todo lo que ha pasado no había encontrado la forma de hacerlo.- Se detuvo y miró a la morena, su sonrisa se habían borrado y ahora la miraba entre intrigada y preocupada. -El día que Zelena estuvo aquí hablé con ella para intentar convencerla de que se fuera.- Regina se había tensado inmediatamente al escuchar el nombre de su hermana. Había cerrado los ojos y comenzaba a darse masaje en la sien. -Aceptó irse en ese momento pero me dijo que te hiciera saber que te daba una semana para comunicarte con ella o terminaría nuevamente viniendo a la editorial a buscarte.- Al escuchar esto la morena abrió los ojos y pudo ver la furia en su mirada, esa Regina que no hablaba y que parecía tragárselo todo le intimidaba, sobretodo después de haberle visto perder el control frente a esa mujer. -Me dio esta tarjeta.- Le acercó la tarjeta que Zelena le había dado ese día.- Casi se cumple la semana y no quiero que vuelva a molestarte- Regina había tomado la tarjeta, sin siquiera mirarla y la había puesto al costado de su escritorio.

-Gracias, Emma. Lamento mucho las molestias que te causé ese día, lidiar con mi hermana es siempre complicado. Y no te preocupes, yo me encargo de darle solución al asunto.- Le había sorprendido mucho lo que Emma había ido a decirle, no esperaba tener que enfrentarse a su hermana tan pronto. Nuevamente los recuerdos se arremolinaron en su cabeza, el hospital, su padre sentado al lado de su cama, Daniel y Zelena discutiendo, la pelea con su madre. Las voz de Emma la trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

-No fue ninguna molestía, Regina.- Por supuesto que había notado que de pronto la morena se había perdido en sus pensamientos. Le preocupada tanto la situación. Nunca le había visto así, tan indefensa, tan necesitada de ayuda. -¿Estás bien?- era una pregunta estúpida, era evidente que no estaba bien, no estaba bien desde hacía mucho tiempo. Ella cerró los ojos, parecía intentar contener las lágrimas. No sabía qué más decir, qué más hacer así que hizo lo que mejor le salía, intentar hacerla reír. -¿Quieres que vayamos a visitarla mis compañeros y yo? Podríamos darle un susto y conseguir que te deje en paz.- Y así, como un rayo de luz en medio de la obscuridad, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

-No estaría mal, Emma. Créeme, no estaría nada mal.- A pesar de la tristeza que parecía embargarle, Emma no perdía su sentido del humor, era una mujer sumamente especial, extraordinaria. -Pero creo que voy a pasar del ofrecimiento, ya encontraré la forma de encargarme de mi hermana.- Le encantaban los ojos de la rubia, había ocasiones en las que se perdía en ellos y así como si fuera tan fácil parecía que sus problemas desaparecían.

-Soñé contigo- No sabía por qué había dicho eso, de pronto las palabras habían salido sin poder detenerlas. Regina la miraba un poco intrigada, había entrecerrado los ojos e inclinado la cabeza como sopesando si era verdad lo que le había dicho.

-¿Ah sí?- Le había sorprendido la confesión de la rubia. Ella no había dormido prácticamente nada, las pesadillas la asaltaban cada vez que intentaba hacerlo, pero el único día que lo había conseguido la rubia también había aparecido en sus sueños.

-Fue un buen sueño.- La morena había levantado una ceja, por primera vez en muchos días había luz en su rostro y una sonrisa juguetona en sus labios. -Ey, ey, ey… no fue taaaaan bueno. Ya quisiera yo un sueño así.- Había puesto los ojos en blanco y una sonrisa también se había dibujado en su rostro. Pudo notar que las mejillas de Regina se tiñeron de rojo y que buscó levantarse para que no se le notara, le gustaba saber que aún tenía ese efecto sobre ella.

-Swan.- No dijo más, sabía que no había necesidad de hacerlo. Emma sabía perfectamente qué decir para ponerla nerviosa, eso no había cambiado y estaba segura de que siempre sería así.

-¿Qué?, es la verdad. Pero eso no es lo importante, al menos no ahora, lo importante es que en mi sueño sonreías, justo como ahora, por eso lo he recordado.- La morena se había girado hacía ella y le dedicaba una media sonrisa, no estaba segura de qué significaba y ni siquiera quería pensarlo en ese momento, solo quería disfrutarla. Estuvieron así por unos segundos hasta que de pronto pareció regresar a la realidad, no podía permanecer ahí por más tiempo, la quería demasiado, le afectaba mucho, así que se levantó dispuesta a marcharse. -Me retiro, era eso lo que tenía que decirte.- Se encaminó hacia la puerta y pudo sentir a Regina, caminando tras ella. Sin pensarlo, así como solía hacer todo lo que le resultaba dejando buenos recuerdos, se giró y le abrazó. Era evidente que la morena no se lo esperaba, pero no le importó, era de la idea que un abrazo puede decir muchas cosas pero aún así ella también necesitaba decírselas. -No estás sola. Aunque quieras empeñarte en pensar que lo estás, no lo estás. No lo olvides.- Le besó la mejilla y se separó, se giró sin esperar respuesta alguna. Abrió la puerta y justo al cerrarla pudo escuchar un susurro "Gracias". Las cosas había salido mucho mejor de lo esperado.

...-...-...-...-...

Supo lo que tenía que hacer en cuanto Emma había dejado su oficina, ella no tenía la fuerza para enfrentarse a su hermana, al menos no por ahora. Así que hizo lo que nunca, pidió ayuda. Era una suerte que Kat estuviera disponible en ese momento, no le había visto desde la semana anterior, la rubia había comenzado los preparativos para su boda así que había estado sumamente ocupada. Se habían comunicado únicamente por mensajes, tenía miedo de la reacción de su amiga al verla, estaba consciente de los kilos que había perdido en esa semana y su falta de sueño no ayudaba en nada a esas ojeras que parecía no la abandonarían nunca. Kat iba a preocuparse, pero no podía solucionar lo de Zelena sola, su amiga era la única persona en la que confiaba para hacer el encargo que le iba a pedir. En eso pensaba cuando Kat, sin llamar, como siempre, irrumpió en su oficina con el rostro cargado de preocupación.

-¿Estás bien?- Desde la llamada que había tenido con su amiga a medio día se había dado cuenta que algo no andaba bien, pero al mirarla supo que las cosas estaban mucho peor de lo que pensaba. -Ok. No estás bien, ¿Qué pasa?- Regina se había levantado y se dirigía a darle un fuerte abrazo. Tenía media sonrisa dibujada en el rostro. Una sonrisa triste.

-No estoy bien, Kat, eso es evidente, pero ahora necesito tu ayuda, necesito un favor.- No quería preocupar a su amiga, pero ya estaba cansada, estaba muy cansada de fingir, ya no quería hacerlo, al menos no con ella.

-¿Qué necesitas?- Estaba claro que Regina estaba mal. Nunca antes le había pedido ayuda, nunca antes la había visto así, ni siquiera cuando se separó de Emma. Algo pasaba, algo grave pasaba.

-¿Recuerdas a Zelena, mi hermana?- Miro a su amiga, Kat asintió a forma de respuesta. -Perfecto, necesito que vayas a verla. Ella vino la semana pasada a armarme una escena a la editorial, vino a reclamarme todo lo sucedido hace trece años.- La mirada de Kat había cambiado, ahora parecía molesta e intrigada.

-¿Vino a gritarte a la editorial? Demonios, Regina, ¿Por qué no me llamaste?- Esto tenía que ver con su pasado, ¿Era su hermana también parte de lo que le había pasado a su amiga? La relación entre ella y Zelena siempre había sido cordial, pero nunca le había gustado lo caprichosa que podía ser la pelirroja cuando de conseguir lo que quería se trataba.

-Eso no importa ahora. Emma logró hacer que se marchara, pero mi querida hermana amenazó con regresar si a al término de una semana yo no me comunicaba con ella.- La cara de su amiga ahora era una mezcla de duda e indignación. Iba entendiendo qué era lo que necesitaba su amiga. -Lo de menos sería dar la instrucción de que no la dejen entrar, pero conociendo a mi hermana, encontraría la forma de acercarse y yo no puedo lidiar con ella ahora, Kat, no puedo.- La voz se le había quebrado, cerró los ojos hasta que consiguió que las lágrimas recularan y continuó. -Necesito que vayas a hablar con ella, necesito que le digas que tiene que darme tiempo, que un día vamos a aclarar las cosas pero que necesito tiempo. Necesito tranquilidad. La necesito lejos.- Su amiga estaba asintiendo, podía ver en su rostro la indignación y el coraje dibujado. -Le dejó a Emma su tarjeta, con su dirección y su teléfono, por favor Kat, necesito que me ayudes.- Su amiga se acercó y le abrazó, entonces las lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas sin que pudiera evitarlo.

-No te preocupes cariño, yo me encargo.- Se lo había susurrado al oído. No quería abrazarle más tiempo porque no quería ponerle peor y no estar ahí para poder ayudarla. Entre más pronto solucionara el problema con Zelanda más pronto podría venir con su amiga. Así que se separó y le quitó a su amiga la tarjeta que tenía en la mano. -Estarás bien, estaremos bien.- Le sonrió y se acercó a mirarle a los ojos. Regina asintió y se limpió las lágrimas que habían caído. Se disponía a irse cuando Regina le llamó.

-¿Kat?- Su amiga se giró y la miró. -Estoy lista. Estoy lista.- Nuevamente la voz se la había vuelto a quebrar, pero lo había dicho no sólo convencida sino con la certeza de que era lo mejor. -Yo me voy a casa ahora. ¿Puedo verte ahí cuando después?-

-Soluciono lo de Zelena y nos vemos en tu casa.- No tenía la certeza de saber exactamente a qué se refería su amiga pero estaba casi segura de por donde iba el asunto. Regina no solo había pedido ayuda, sino que estaba dispuesta a repartir la carga que llevaba desde hacía tanto tiempo con ella, algo había pasado que la había hecho cambiar de opinión. -No tardo nada. No olvides que te quiero, cariño.- Dio media vuelta y salió de su oficina. Si algo en esta vida le hacía molestarse sobremanera era que alguien se atreviera a hacerle daño a su amiga, le iba a dar solución al asunto, Zelena la iba a dejar en paz y de eso se iba a encargar ella.

...-...-...-...-...

La llamada que le había hecho Kat le había sorprendido por completo, estaba empezando a pensar que Regina no daría señales de vida. Le intrigaba saber qué era lo que esa mujer vendría a decirle. Su hermana nunca había sido de las personas que enviaban mensajeros, o al menos no lo hacía antes. Le había dado la dirección de su casa y estaba esperando que se hiciera presente, tenía la impresión de que iba a tener una discusión con ella, su relación con Kat nunca había sido del todo buena, simplemente no encajaban de la forma en la que ella y Regina lo hacían. El timbre sonó, respiró profundo y fue a abrir la puerta.

-Kat, ¿Cómo estás? Pasa, por favor.- Se había acercado a saludarle, ella lo había hecho casi a regañadientes, no le gustaba cómo estaban empezando las cosas.

-Hola, Zelena. Bien, gracias. ¿Tú?- Tenía demasiados sentimientos encontrados, no tener idea de qué era lo que había pasado entre ellas la confundía, no sabía qué actitud tomar. Pero en definitiva, estaba molesta, ver llorar a su amiga le partía el alma.

-Siéntate, por favor. ¿Qué te ofrezco de tomar?- No podía descifrar cuál era la actitud que tenía Kat, pero ciertamente le parecía un tanto molesta.

-No dispongo de mucho tiempo, Zelena. De hecho vengo expresamente a traerte un recado de Regina.- Evidentemente le molestaría lo que había dicho pero francamente no le importaba, no estaba dispuesta a peder más tiempo del estrictamente necesario, necesitaba volver con Regina lo antes posible.

-Ah, perfecto. Soy toda oídos.- Con que esa era la actitud que iba a tomar, perfecto, ella también podía portarse así.

-Regina necesita tiempo, necesita que le des tiempo. De momento no quiere verte, no puede verte.- La cara de Zelena le hacía creer que le estaba doliendo lo que le estaba diciendo, parecía de verdad querer entablar un conversación con su amiga.

-Ya ha tenido mucho tiempo, Kathryn. Ha tenido trece años para aclarar sus ideas.- No iba a venir nadie a echarle en cara nada, ella conocía mejor que nadie a su hermana y estaba segura de que jamás le iba a llamar.

-Pues vas a tener que darle más tiempo. No quiere verte, Zelena. No quiere hablarte, no de momento.- No levantaba la voz ni mucho menos, no estaban discutiendo, le estaba haciendo llegar el mensaje y necesitaba que le quedara bien claro.

-No está siendo justa, no es justo Kathryn. yo no tuve la culpa de lo que pasó…- La rubia levantó la mano como si no quisiera escuchar más. Pero ella necesitaba que entendiera, necesitaba que los demás entendieran.

-Alto ahí. Alto ahí, Zelena. No tengo idea de lo que sucedió entre ustedes y la verdad es que no me interesa saberlo por ti. Puedo esperar a que Regina esté lista. No importa los años que tarde,- Siempre había tenido la impresión de que había sido una infidelidad lo sucedido con Daniel, pero por la actitud de su hermana empezaba a parecerle mucho más delicado que eso. ¿Y si se había equivocado al presionar a Regina?

-¿Es en serio?, ¿No te interesa qué tengo que decir yo al respecto?- No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, con el paso de los años la culpa había empezado a erosionar su autoestima, ya no estaba tan segura de cómo sucedieron las cosas, de haber hecho lo correcto. Es por eso que había decidido ir a buscarla, necesitaba su perdón, necesitaba a su hermana.

-No, de momento no me interesa. Únicamente he venido a darte su mensaje y a que me des tu palabra de que la vas a dejar tranquila, de que esperarás a que ella se acerque a hablar contigo, sin importar el tiempo que pase.- Zelena estaba dolida, eso estaba claro, pero no se iría de ahí sin convencer a esa mujer de dejar tranquila a su amiga.

-Si supieras lo que pasó no pensarías igual, si me permitieras explicarte…- Cómo es posible que esa mujer se pusiera de parte de Regina sin escuchar la otra parte. La rubia puso cara de molestia mientras negaba. -Yo también la quiero ¿Sabes?, la extraño.- Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Si de verdad la quieres déjala tranquila. Déjala superar las cosas como pueda, Zelena. Tienes que aprender a respetar las decisiones de los demás. No puedes forzarla a escucharte, no puedes pararte en su empresa y comenzar a gritarle frente a todos. Ella me ha dicho que no podía hacerlo ahora, aunque no es una promesa, es una esperanza, el tiempo cura, déjalo que la cure.- Zelena lloraba. Regina lloraba. Necesitaba ir a ver a su amiga, necesitaba verla. -Por favor, Zelena. Hazlo por ella, solo por ella.- La pelirroja se secó las lágrimas y asintió. -Gracias. Gracias.- Se disponía a levantarse e irse cuando la llamó.

-Kathryn… Dile que lo siento. Dile que nunca fue mi intención… Dile que lo siento.- La rubia asintió y se fue.- Tenía que cargar con ese sentimiento de zozobra para siempre. Esa sensación de haberle fallado a la persona que más quería. Habían pasado trece años y los recuerdos le venían como si hubiera sido ayer.

...-...-...-...-...

Había destapado una botella de whisky, iba a penas por el primero. Estaba segura de que Kat conseguiría convencer a Zelena de dejarle tranquila, tenia plena confianza en su amiga, estaba tan agradecida con ella por tantas cosas, que ya había perdido la cuenta de todo lo que le debía.

Un sorbo, si de verdad le iba a contar a Kat todo lo que había pasado en ese tiempo, tendría que agarrar fuerza de algún lado. No podía dejar nada de lado, no quería repetirlo nunca más, por eso tenía que recordar todo, armar el rompecabezas del peor año de su vida…

...-...-...-...-...

 _Faltaba tan solo un mes para la vuelta de Daniel, tenerle lejos había sido de lo más complicado que habían atravesado desde que estaban juntos. La había visitado en varias ocasiones, lo estaban llevando lo mejor posible, pero eso no quitaba lo difícil que se había vuelto todo. Estaba ya en su último año de universidad; las cosas entre ellos estaban un tanto extrañas las últimas semanas, desde la última vez que lo había visto, lo sentía distante, diferente, algo andaba mal pero no sabía exactamente qué era. Le había preguntado en varias ocaciones si algo andaba mal pero había dicho en todas que no, que eran ideas suyas, que todo estaba igual que siempre. Estaba intentando relajarse, quizá tenía razón y tan sólo era su imaginación. Todo regresaría a la normalidad una vez que le contara, hacía tan solo una semana que se había enterado. Iba a esperar para decírselo, solo faltaba un mes para volver a verle. No esperaba ese cambio en su vida, pero Daniel era una gran persona, lo mejor que le había pasado, era el hombre de su vida, quizá comenzarían su familia antes de lo esperado, pero a quien le importaba eso cuando había tanto amor de por medio y se era completamente feliz. Todo iba a salir bien, se amaban y todo estaría bien._

...-...-...-...-...

 _Las lágrimas surcaban su rostro, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, esa mujer, ahí, en su piso, buscando a quien había sido su novio por los últimos cuatro años, al padre de su hijo. Le había sido infiel, todo el tiempo que se había ido de intercambio había estado con esa mujer, y ahora ella venía a buscarle, tan solo tenía una semana de haber vuelto. ¿En qué momento las cosas se habían roto que ella no había sido capaz de darse cuenta? Tenía ya mes y medio de embarazo, aún ni siquiera se lo había dicho a Daniel, ahora no estaba segura de querer hacerlo. Tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza que sentía que le iba a explotar. Su vida había dado un giro de 180 grados en tan solo un par de meses. Estaba embarazada, aún no terminaba la universidad y había descubierto la infidelidad de su novio,¿Qué diablos iba a hacer ahora?_

...-...-...-...-...

 _-¿Estás embarazada?- No podía creer lo que su hermana le estaba diciendo. -Mamá te va a matar, Regina. ¿Qué diablos estabas pensando?, ¿Por qué no te cuidaste?- Conocía perfectamente a su madre, a pesar de lo mucho que apreciaba a Daniel no le haría mucha gracia que su hija favorita se hubiera embarazado antes de casarse. -¿Ya lo sabe Daniel?-_

 _-¡¿Crees que no lo sé?! No necesito que me regañes, Zelena. Necesito que me ayudes, lo único que necesito es que mamá no se entere, por lo menos no hasta que haya terminado la escuela, ya veré cómo le hago para sacar esto adelante. Y no, Daniel aún no sabe nada, necesito tiempo para saber qué voy a hacer. Solo necesito que me ayudes con las reuniones familiares, necesito que secundes mis excusas para no presentarme sin que madre venga a buscarme, por favor Zelena.- Estaba completamente segura de que su hermana le ayudaría, siempre había sido así, incluso cuando no estaban de acuerdo con la decisión de la otra siempre se habían apoyado._

 _-¿Por qué no lo sabe Daniel?, quizá si madre supiera que se van a casar lo antes posible no le molestaría tanto lo de su primer nieto.- Su hermana negaba con la cabeza. No entendía por qué Regina estaba tomando esa decisión. Estaba tratando de darle soluciones, la situación era muy complicada y su hermana simplemente estaba pasando de ellas._

 _-Se lo voy a decir, Zelena, es solo que no es el mejor momento. Lo que te estoy pidiendo no te cuesta nada, por favor.- Su hermana no estaba segura de lo que estaba haciendo, pero al final de cuentas no tenía que estar de acuerdo, solamente tenía que ayudarle. -Además no me voy a casar con Daniel, él y yo ya no estamos juntos. Voy a hacer esto sola. No necesito de nadie, lo único que necesito es tiempo. Cómprame un poco de tiempo.- Parecía que la noticia de que no pensaba casarse con Daniel le había afectado mucho más a su hermana que el mismo hecho de que estuviera embarazada._

 _-¿Cómo que no están juntos? ¡Estás loca! No puedes hacer esto sola, Regina, ¿En qué diablos estás pensando?- El hecho de estar embarazada le había hecho perder la razón, su hermana estaba dañada de la cabeza, evidentemente no estaba pensado con claridad. -¿Quieres que lo busque y lo traiga?- Ni siquiera lo pensó, simplemente Regina se giró y le gritó._

 _-¡NO!- Se acercó a su hermana señalándole. -No te metas en lo que no conoces, Zelena.- Trató de calmarse, gritarle a su hermana no ayudaría en nada. -Déjame hacer las cosas a mi manera. Limítate a ayudarme con madre y cuando todo haya pasado, te lo contaré, lo prometo. Confía en mí. Estaré bien, lo único que necesito es que me digas que vas a ayudarme.- La cara de su hermana había cambiado, ahora sí tenía la certeza de que la ayudaría. Se acercó a ella y le abrazó. Eso era lo único que necesitaba, saber que podía confiar con ella, que pasase lo que pasase podía confiar en ella._

 _-Está bien. Está bien. Solo prométeme que vas a cuidarte. Prométeme que vas a estar bien.- No quería soltar a su hermana. -Prométemelo, Regina.- Estaba preocupada y ni siquiera tenía claro por qué._

 _-Te lo prometo. Todo saldrá bien. Estaremos bien. Además, vas a ser tía Zelena, serás la mejor tía del mundo.- Su hermana era mayor por dos años pero era siempre ella la que terminaba cuidándole. Ser valiente no era una cualidad de Zelena, pero ella podía ser valiente por las dos, solo necesitaba tiempo y estaba segura de que su hermana sería capaz de dárselo._

...-...-...-...-...

 _Estaba feliz, las cosas iban a salir bien. Ya había hablado con Zelena y le había dicho que la apoyaría. El siguiente era su padre, estaba completamente segura de que contaría con él para lo que necesitara. Precisamente le había llamado y le había hecho prometer que la visitaría el fin de semana, iba aclarando su mente poco a poco, siempre había sido amante de los planes y ya había diseñado el suyo con el nuevo integrante de la familia. Todo iba a salir bien, estaba segura de eso._

 _El timbre de su piso sonó y la sacó de su ensoñación. Se levantó y se encaminó hacía su puerta. Al abrirla, la sonrisa se le borró del rostro._

 _-¿Por qué no me dijiste que estabas embarazada?- Hacía solo una semana que Regina había decidido terminar con él. No podía creer que Ashley lo hubiera seguido, que hubiera encontrado la forma de dar con Regina y sobre todo que se hubiera atrevido a contarle todo antes de siquiera comunicarse con él._

 _-¿Qué?- Zelena. La única que sabía que estaba embarazada era ella. Le había traicionado. Su hermana le había traicionado._

 _-¡No me mientas, Regina! ¿En qué estabas pensando? ¿Cómo terminas conmigo cuando estás esperando un hijo mío? ¿No me lo ibas a decir nunca?- No podía perderla, se había equivocado lo sabía, pero aún estaba a tiempo, aún podían salvar todo. No supo en qué momento algo de una noche se había vuelto permanente. No supo cómo pararlo. Pero era un error, solo eso, Regina era la mujer que amaba, la mujer de su vida, tenía que encontrar la forma de hacer que le perdonara._

 _-Sí, sí lo estoy.- No podía dejar de pensar en su hermana. No podía creerlo. -No te lo iba a ocultar, sería imposible hacerlo, no digas estupideces. Estaba esperando un poco para poder contárselo a mis padres primero, poder organizarme, tener un plan para mi nueva vida.- Lo que había pasado con Daniel le había roto el corazón, se había sentido perdida por unos días pero el pequeño ser que se estaba formando dentro de ella le daba ánimos para salir adelante. Estaba segura de no querer nada con él nunca más. Lo quería, por supuesto que lo quería, pero jamás podría confiar en él nuevamente, era el padre de su hijo pero nada más. Era una decisión tomada y nada le haría cambiar al respecto. Todo iba a estar bien, lo había ido arreglando todo poco a poco._

 _-Regina por favor, perdóname. Cásate conmigo. Vamos a formar una familia, yo te amo, siempre ha sido así. Sé que tu también me amas. Déjame demostrártelo, déjame demostrarte que solo fue un error. Déjame hacerte feliz, déjame hacerlos felices.- Había intentado acercarse a Regina, le había tomado de la mano._

 _-Suéltame. No vuelvas a tocarme. No vuelvas a hacerlo nunca.- No le gritaba ni mucho menos, estaba tranquila, tenía la certeza de haber tomado la decisión correcta y a cada minuto que pasaba le quedaba más y más claro. -Eres el padre de mi hijo y por supuesto que tendrás todos los derechos si es que así lo quieres, pero lo nuestro Daniel, lo nuestro se acabó el día que decidiste que algo de una noche era más importante que lo que estábamos construyendo juntos. Ahora haz favor de irte o la que se va a tener que ir soy yo.-_

 _-Regina, por favor. Déjame demostrártelo. Dame una oportunidad.- Nuevamente se estaba intentando acerca a ella y ahora le parecía que la morena se estaba molestando de verdad. Su novia siempre había tenido un carácter fuerte. Así que sin siquiera darle oportunidad de decir más abandono su propio departamento dejándolo ahí._

 _Había decidido tomar las escaleras, el elevador tardaría demasiado y ella lo que quería era alejarse de él lo más rápido posible. No supo cómo pasó, no recordaba las cosas con claridad, eran recuerdos prestados, vecinos que los habían oído discutir y una vez que había abandonado el hospital, habían decidido hablar con ella. Había creado su historia a base de recuerdos ajenos. Nadie supo nunca que había estado embarazada. Todos pensaron que había resbalado y había caído por las escaleras sin mayores consecuencias. Todas las versiones concordaban en que Daniel no había tenido culpa alguna, iba detrás de ella cuando había ocurrido todo. Quizá si no hubiera venido detrás de ella. Quizá si la hubiera dejado tranquila cuando se lo pidió. Quizá si hubiera tomado el elevador en lugar de las escaleras. Nunca lo sabría. Pero nunca quiso hablar con él. Nunca más._

...-...-...-...-...

 _Despertó y la primera persona que vio fue a su padre, estaba sentado a un lado de su cama en lo que parecía un hospital. No hubo necesidad de que nadie le dijera nada, ya lo sabía. Ya sabía que había perdido a su bebé. En cuanto abrió los ojos quizo volver a cerrarlos, no quería que nadie le dijera qué era lo que había pasado, no quería saber, no quería hacerlo real._

 _-¿Regina? ¿Me escuchas?- Su hija había abierto los ojos y esa era la mirada más triste que le había visto nunca. Se sentía fatal. Si él estaba destrozado no quería ni imaginarse cómo se sentía su hija. ¿En qué momento su pequeña había decidido pasar por ese proceso sola? ¿Por qué no había confiado en él?_

 _-Papá…- Comenzó a llorar, el rostro de su padre siempre había sido un libro abierto para ella. No había necesidad de decir nada, los dos sabían lo que estaba pasando. Los dos sabían que ya no se podía hacer nada._

 _-Todo estará bien, cariño. Papá está aquí. No estás sola. Papá está aquí y nada te pasará.- Se había acostado a un lado de ella y le abrazaba, le abrazaba muy fuerte mientras su hija lloraba sobre su pecho. Las lágrimas también habían comenzado a caer por su rostro. Su niña acababa de perder a su bebé y no solo eso, había sido diagnosticada con edometriosis, ni siquiera estaba seguro de poder definir la enfermedad, pero lo que si había entendido era que le sería muy difícil volver a embarazarse. Tendría que someterse a tratamientos, primero para controlar su enfermedad y segundo para poder pensar si quiera en ser madre. ¿En qué momento la vida de su hija había dado ese vuelco? Su hija tenía el corazón roto por muchas razones y conociéndole como le conocía, estaba seguro de que Regina no volvería a ser la misma jamás._

...-...-...-...-...

 _Ya no lloraba, las lágrimas habían dejado de salir hacía ya varias horas. Era por eso, por su supuesta tranquilidad, que su padre había decidido ir a darse un baño y descansar un poco el hotel, prácticamente se lo había tenido que ordenar. No se había despegado de ella desde lo ocurrido. Su vida había cambiado, hacia tan solo unos días era la mujer más feliz sobre la faz de la tierra y ahora, ahora le había sido arrebatado todo. Se había quedado sin nada._

 _Zelena y Daniel habían hecho el intento de hablar con ella, en las dos ocasiones había llamado a las enfermeras para que seguridad los sacara. No quería volver a saber nada de ninguno. Su padre había intentado abogar por su hermana pero apenas lo intentó lo había corrido también a él de la habitación. No iba a ceder en eso, la relación con Zelena estaba rota y no había forma de pegarla._

 _Era de madrugada, podía ver la luz de la luna entrar por su ventana. No podía dormir, era la primera noche en que habían dejado de suministrarle sedantes para hacerlo, tenía el presentimiento de que vendrían muchas noches en vela. Le había dado ya tantas vueltas al asunto que el dolor de cabeza parecía haberse vuelto parte de su día a día, había sido su culpa, ella había sido la causante de todo lo que había pasado. Ya se lo había dicho su madre en una ocasión, el amor es debilidad, ella no había querido creerlo, había conocido a alguien tan increíble que se había enamorado de él, le había dado todo lo que era, todo lo que tenía y como respuesta, le había traicionado. Había hecho tantas cosas por su hermana, en incontables ocasiones le había ayudado a solucionar sus problemas, en la universidad, con sus parejas, con su madre, con sus amistades y como respuesta, también le había traicionado. Estaba todo bastante claro para ella, el problema era lo confianza que uno tiene a la gente que tanto se ama. Había permitido que se acercaran a ella, más que nadie en el mundo y le habían destrozado. La habían dejado sin nada. Había tenido lo más valioso de toda su vida por tan solo un par de semanas y no había sido capaz de cuidarle, le había dado su confianza a quien no se la merecía y ahora estaba pagando las consecuencias. La decisión estaba tomada. Eso era algo que no le volvería a pasar, había aprendido la lección. Una nueva Regina había nacido con la muerte de su hijo. No volvería a permitir que alguien estuviera tan cerca de ella como para que pudiera dañarle nuevamente._

...-...-...-...-...

El sonido del timbre la trajo de vuelta a la realidad, no estaba segura de cuántos tragos llevaba, pero eran los necesarios para comenzar a contar su historia.

 _ **...Continuará...**_


	26. Amistad, bendita sutura

**Hola.**

 **Les dejo por aquí el siguiente capítulo. Espero lo disfruten mucho, no duden en dejarme sus comentarios y sis recomendaciones. Gracias por leerme a pesar de todo.**

 **Saludos**

 **Guest: Es trampa, quedamos que ibas a identificarte como Anónimo15, son demasiados 'Guest' además de que ahora creo que unos 'Guest' me contestan al 'Guest' equivocado. Creo que se lee algo confuso, espero hayas entendido. En igualdad de circunstancias soy bastante brillante, sabría quién eres :). Estoy de acuerdo, no es justificación (a decir verdad yo las odio), pero tampoco es obligación de Regina entablar un relación o darle a Emma todo lo que espera solo porque hubo besos e insinuaciones, yo podría decirte que también hubo advertencias ¿Por qué no tomó ésas?, ésa es mi forma de pensar, no todo es blanco o negro, hay matices, muchos, todos. Lo de Daniel es muy diferente a lo de Zelena, no sabemos qué pasó con ella, de hecho solo tenemos el punto de vista de Regina, su lado de la historia, habría que esperar a ver qué tiene que decir su hermana al respecto. Hablar libera, ahí estamos de acuerdo. Y según yo duré muy poco. Muchas gracias por los comentarios y por leer. Saludos.**

 **Farren n m : Concuerdo contigo en todo. Cuando uno tiene tantas cosas guardadas, cuando solo tienes una parte de la historia dejamos de ser objetivos y el dolor nos nubla. Kat será de mucha ayuda. Gracias por comentar y por leer. Espero no haber tardado tanto y disfrutes el capítulo. Saludos.**

 **Kiandre: Siempre es un agrado leer tu comentario. Muy fuerte lo que vivió, sí, muy fuerte. Para serte honesta creo que pocas cosas en esta vida como perder un hijo (no me ha tocado pero he estado cerca de personas que sí), creo que más que el engaño lo que pesa y duele es lo que se llevó como consecuencia. No puede superar lo de su hijo, creo que nunca lo hará, creo que en cierta forma se culpa de no haberle podido cuidar, tampoco creo que no quiera volver a ser amada, es que no quiere sentirse vulnerable, quien creyó el hombre de su vida terminó engañándola. Kat le hará ver las cosas de forma diferente. Creo que Regina lleva una herida abierta a todos lados, no sabe cómo conseguir que cierre, no deja a nadie acercarse para ayudarle a hacerlo. Cuando la herida se convierta en cicatriz, las cosas serán diferentes. No tardé nadita, ja. Muchas gracias por leer y comentar. Besos y saludos.**

 **Julianny: Nunca se olvidan, eso es verdad. Creo que las mujeres también pueden ser muy infieles, pero los hombres si que les cuesta 'aguantarse' ja. Sabemos solo un lado de la historia, no estamos seguras de lo que Zelena hizo, no al 100%, son meras suposiciones. Yo también creo que la intención de su hermana nunca fue lastimarla, pero no tener la intención no quita el dolor, ni mucho menos quita las consecuencias. Zelena empieza a sentirse desesperada, sí. Gracias a ti por leerme y comentar. Saludos.**

 **LyzzEQ: Creo que empiezan a entender a Regina, esa morena se merece que no la juzguen tan a la ligera. Perder un hijo debe ser de lo más difícil que puedas pasar en la vida. Para mí no es solo algo obvio sino algo muy respetable. El sueño de Emma estuvo bastante bonito, ojalá se haga realidad en un futuro. Gracias por leer y comentar. Saludos.**

 **sjl82: A mi muy personal punto de vista, creo que Regina tiene todo el derecho de reconstruir lo que esa traición destruyo como mejor le plazca, no porque a una persona le funcione de cierta forma quiere decir que todas deban ser igual. Hay situaciones en la vida tan pero tan complicadas que es un triunfo salir al paso, incluso si llegas un poco raspado. Yo creo que para sanar una herida más que olvidar (eso es imposible, tendrían que, literal, borrarte la memoria) uno debe ser capaz de recordar sin que el dolor te paralice, ser capaz de vivir son el dolor, con la ausencia, con la perdida. Tiene que perdonar eso sí. Gracias por leer y comentar. Saludos.**

 **Kiran: Jaja yo también estuve investigando una enfermedad que fuera complicado pero posible, por si en determinado momento necesita hacer uso de ello. A mí también me gustaría que el sueño se hiciera realidad. Creo que lo más triste es justo eso, lo que estuvo dispuesta a dejar, por conseguir una estabilidad emocional, eso también es de valientes, eso creo yo. Será feliz, tú tenme paciencia, ya solo serán dos capítulos más de reacomodo, y volvemos a la miel. Espero lo estés disfrutando, gracias por leer y comentar. Saludos. Pd. Creo que no tardé mucho. Espero.**

 **Ruth maria: Regina ha sufrido demasiado y seguramente se dará una nueva oportunidad. Lo de perdonar no estoy tan segura, es difícil, las consecuencia fueron complicadas. Pero a decir verdad aún no sabemos qué pasó realmente, tenemos un lado de la historia. Hay que tener cuidado con lo que uno hace, las consecuencias pueden ser irremediables, sobre todo cuando dañan a alguien más. Dame este capítulo y quizá uno más y vendrá pura miel. Muchas gracias, espero no haber tardado tanto. Gracias por leer y comentar. Saludos.**

 **mills1: Todos son responsables del accidente. Antes no me le dabas respiro a Regina, dale el beneficio de la duda a Zelena, vamos a ver qué tiene que decir ella al respecto. Más que comenzar de cero creo que con Emma puede avanzar, lleva años estancada en una situación, con ella puede vivir. Guardar las cosas te priva de poder verlas con claridad, así que estoy segura que lo que tenga que decir Kat al respecto será determinante. Muchas gracias, qué bien se siente leer que la disfrutes. Tendrás que esperar para ver si aparece. Y según yo tardé poquito. Muchas gracias por tus palabras, las valoro mucho y no saben lo bien que se siente. Gracias por leerme y comentarme. Saludos.**

 **kykyo-chan: Ya está por aquí. Espero lo disfrutes. Saludos.**

 **Guest: Hola. Me imagino o la verdad es que no. Pero me da gusto que esta historia te sirva de algo. Es una situación complicada, sí, creo que ese tipo de situaciones te cambian y aunque no justifico todas sus acciones, creo firmemente que cada uno tiene derecho a pegar lo que está roto como mejor pueda. No sé si se hará realidad pero fue bastante bonito, sí. Lamento haber tardado, pero espero disfrutes el siguiente. Gracias por leerme y comentarme, de verdad lo valoro mucho. Pd. ¿No ibas a identificarte con Anonimo15? Just saying :).**

 **Lizzie gza: Hola. Me da gusto sorprenderte. Regina tiene muchas razones para tomar las decisiones que toma, al menos a mi parecer. El sueño fue muy bonito, luz en medio de la obscuridad. Ya vi que eres terca, no tienes ni que decírmelo ja. A ti te funciona ser así, estás en tu derecho y de verdad me da gusto, ser optimista debe ser ese aire que se busca cuando uno está bajo el agua. Estamos condicionados, eso es cierto. No es que nadie sea como tú, pero eres una especie rara :), ciertamente el mundo sería diferente si todos fuéramos así pero eso te hace especial a ti, así que a mí me funciona. No cambies. Esa es una frase sumamente bonita. Qué gusto que lo hayas disfrutado. Vas a quedar juntas, tú tranquila :). Esa un situación complicada y justo eso es lo que quería lograr, muchas veces juzgamos las actitudes de los demás sn tener idea de por qué hacen las cosas, solemos pensar que hay una verdad absoluta y todo lo que se aleje de ahí está equivocado, error ahí. Es justo eso, qué gusto que lo haya transmitido así, a mí parecer, el mundo sería diferente si intentaremos ponernos del otro lado antes de actuar u opinar de la vida ajena. Estar ahí me parece un buen plan. Regina y Kat tienen algo muy especial, es un gusto tenerlas de vuelta. Kat es una persona diferente, especia rara, como tú. Gracias por leer y comentar. Espero disfrutes. Saludos.**

 **15marday: Hola. Tiempo suficiente para buscar un cambio en su vida. Los recuerdos nunca se irán, de ningún tipo y en ninguna situación, créeme, podemos seguir pero jamás olvidar. Fuiste la única que dudo de que Zelena haya hablado, ya veremos. Lo de su madre va para capítulos finales. Pero también lo van a disfrutar. Espero te guste el siguiente. Gracias por comentar y leerme. Saludos.**

 **dcromeror** **: Qué gusto que lo hayas disfrutado. Ingrid no es mala, solo está enamorada. Los celos regularmente son extremos y como extremos no dejan nada bueno. Kat es una bonita, todos queremos a alguien así en nuestra vida. Regina no demuestra mucho pero si que escucha. Qué bueno que te pudo la curiosidad, están juntas, no te preocupes. Gracias por los com** **entarios y leerme. Espero disfrutes el siguiente. Saludos.**

 **Guest: Hola. Conseguiste que me leyera todo el capítulo (adicional a las mil veces que lo hice antes de publicarlo ja) y no encontré en ningún lado un lugar donde dijera que no estarían juntas. En cada comentario e incluso en la historia han estado cerca, así que no entiendo bien de dónde sacaste esa idea. Ya quisiera yo escribir para una serie ja, ¿tarugadas? ahora si me hiciste reír. No sé si se hará realidad el sueño pero estoy segura que estarán juntas y felices mientras dure. Repito, no veo dónde dude de dejarlas juntas. Lamento hacerte enojar, igual te confundiste por la historia, en este preciso capítulo no estarán juntas pero al final lo harán. Puedes estar tranquila. Gracias por leer y por comentar. Espero te guste el siguiente. Pd. Sí lo estarán.**

 **RMills: Hola. Estoy de acuerdo en la primera parte, creo que se debe buscar a alguien con quien se tengan muchas similitudes, sobre todo en lo fundamental y buscar mediar en esas cosas que no se empata. Lo sé, llevo pensando mucho en el momento exacto en que se volverá una relación, este capítulo me ha costado lo que ninguno, tenía el punto A y el punto C, pero B me ha costado lo indecible. No me gusta romper corazones, lo prometo. Esos abrazos son muy necesarios, fortuna es encontrar a la personas que sepa cuándo los necesitas. Kat anda por el mundo arreglando corazones, ya quisiéramos todos a alguien como ella, es una bonita. Regina es mi favorita también, una personalidad que atrapa, un rompecabezas, es un personaje complejo. El tiempo acostumbra, olvidar no es posible, ninguna situación, pero se puede recordar sin que el dolor te condicione, creo, espero, ja. Eso es cierto, momentos obscuros los tenemos todos, pero el chiste está en conseguir que no interfieran en decisiones que afecten tu vida. Valorar lo que tenemos es difícil, pero una vez que se está en ese nivel, cuando llega la felicidad, se puede llegar a disfrutar, como esa estrella fugaz que nunca creíste poder observar pero que sin embargo te deja esa sensación de ser afortunado de verdad. Estarás ahí, una vez me dijeron que habiendo conocido la obscuridad se aprende a valorar la luz, todos los días son nuevas oportunidades, que no se nos olvide lo afortunados que somos de tener lo que tengamos (mucho o poco). Gracias a ti por contarme, me da mucho gusto que esto sirva más que para recreación, no me cuesta nada. Gracias a ti por leerme y comentarme, espero no haber tardado tanto. Saludos.**

 **Guest: Estoy mejor, gracias. Lucky you, yo tampoco enfermaba mucho pero he tenido una racha muy mala; qué más da, todo pasa. Los remolinos los hace mi cabeza y las mil vueltas que le da a todas las cosas, me da gusto que me percibas así, aunque déjame decirte que a veces creo que no me doy a entender bien. ¿Recuerdas en qué capítulo pasó? ¡Buena memoria la tuya! Tienes una forma muy especial de escribir, como quien va en una corriente y le vas llevando a tu antojo, no sabe cómo pero está seguro de que ése es el camino que necesita; estoy de acuerdo, las primeras impresiones, los primeros encuentros, siempre son especiales por las sensaciones que provocan, 'sucumbir ante la realidad', eso sonó muy fuerte, implica mucho, pero es verdad; yo también las extraño, quizá puedan volver al final, lo intentaré. Esa es la impresión que me da a veces, no sé bien como explicarlo, como si te costara, no es falta de ganas (no fue la palabra correcta), es solo una sensación, otra vez no sé si me expliqué. Me guío mucho por mis sensaciones es solo eso. Es bueno saber que no soy la única que se toma su tiempo para hacerlo. Últimamente sí, los capítulos me están costando; antes lo hacía más seguido y ahora son más largos y más profundos, no lo sé. ¿De verdad escribirías frases cortas? Yo seguro escribía largo, that's me. No es posible, todos tenemos días complicados, todos. No tienen que ser uno tras otro pero de vez en cuando los hay. No fue tan malo, quizá eso es lo que me hace falta :). Lo odio. Lo odio. Lo odio. Me frustra y lo odio (nótese mi falta de paciencia). No, no interpreto, cada cosa tiene su nombre, luz jamás será lo mismo que sombra, no importa la forma en que lo interpretes. Cuando escribes como luz se nota, lo juro. Ya busqué y hablas de que 'no cuadra en la ecuación' y no dices más… ¿Tu elección? tengo el presentimiento de que no me lo vas a compartir; ya decía yo que estabas cediendo más que de costumbre. Mira que he intentado aprender, soy una negada; ¿Pizza? ¿Ukulele? ¿Escribes? qué te puedo yo decir. Pues qué gusto que sirva de algo, de algo más vaya. Eso es bueno escucharlo. Fue bonito la verdad. Tengo que aprender, las he dejado ya tantas veces en suspenso que me pareció justo, aunque aún hay por ahí unos cabos sueltos, quizá no tan a la vista, pero quedaron por ahí. Uy, muchas gracias, qué gusto que te haya gustado, lo digo en serio. Eso es bueno, conseguir que se sienta empatía por un personaje que ha sido sumamente criticado es siempre una buena noticia. A mí también me gustó cómo quedó, pero me ha costado bastante y el que sigue ni te cuento. Gracias a ti por leer y comentar. Saludos. Pd. Demasiado revelador, si uno le ponía atención claro está, aunque lo que está ahora, también es muy revelador. Si te enseño el mío ¿me muestras el tuyo? :D (La esperanza es lo último que muere). Gracias a ti, por todo. Saludos.**

 **Clara: No te preocupes, qué bueno que estás por acá. Kat estará siempre apoyando, ahora más que nunca se va a encargar de sacar a Regina adelante. Emma no la deja ir, esperemos que le quede paciencia. Hablar siempre ayudará. Ninguno de los dos. Mario, es de otro mundo, te recomiendo 'Primavera con una esquina rota' un must. Solo truena y nunca duele, eso es una ganancia. ¿La practicas? me gustan los deportes también aunque el Golf ciertamente me aburre. Gracias por leer y comentar. Saludos.**

 **EsthefyBautista: Qué bueno tenerte de vuelta. La vida de adulto es más complicada de lo que pensábamos ¿No? Varias cosas, primero qué bueno que decidiste leer nuevamente la historia y segundo ¿Qué tan importante es dormir ocho horas hoy en día?, qué gusto me da que lo hayas disfrutado, de verdad. Espero no haya sido larga la espera, ya lo tienes por aquí. Muchas gracias por el comentario, lo agradezco y lo valoro mucho. Uy pues nuevamente, muchas gracias, leer este tipo de comentarios siempre ayuda. Ya me puse algo nerviosa, pues ojalá la disfruten tanto como lo estás haciendo tú y gracias por la difusión, nuevos lectores siempre son buenas noticias. Gracias por comentarme y leerme, de verdad. Beso y abrazo. Saludos.**

 **Gloes: Hola. Nada de nuevos romances, al menos por ahora. Excelente resumen, como siempre :). Pero eso ella no lo sabe, es decir, cómo sabes quién te traicionará y quién no, en quién confiar y en quién no, es mucho más complicado de lo que parece. Cuando uno está lastimado cierra las puertas de ciertas partes de su vida a los demás, volver a abrirlas lleva su tiempo; no me malinterpretes, van a estar juntas, es solo que quiero que se entienda que es complicado dejarse llevar después de una experiencia tan mala. Eso es bueno, es bonito que te tomes la molestia de revisar si hubo actualización, gracias. Qué gusto que te ilumine un poco el día leer el capítulo. Mientras haya quien comente yo seguro que respondo, agradecida yo de que se tomen la molesta de comentar y de leerme, no sabes cuánto. Esa es justo la intención, que te pierdas un poco en las palabras mientras lees, no solo a mí, sino en general. Pues qué bonito comentario. Gracias de verdad, por leer y por todo lo que has dicho. Espero disfrutes el siguiente. Saludos.**

 **LoreLane: ¿Genio del drama? ¡Oh Dios! y yo que tanto lo odio, jaja. Qué bueno que lo sigas disfrutando, espero que este nuevo también sea de tu agrado. Eso es verdad, cada quien se repara como puede, la confianza es lo más difícil de recuperar cuando se pierde sobretodo porque cuando se rompe nunca queda igual. Eso siempre es bueno, aprender a cerrar ciclos es de lo más difícil pero siempre necesario para conocer nuevas personas y vivir nuevas experiencias a plenitud. Espero no haber tardado mucho y espero sigas disfrutando de ella como hasta ahora. Muchas gracias, ahora sí que me costó encontrar inspiración, no encontraba las palabras, ya me contarás qué te pareció. Muchas abrazos hasta Argentina, muy grandes y muy fuertes :). Gracias por leer y comentar. Saludos. Pd. Uy a mí me envenenan con café, literal, ayer que fue cuando más avancé en eso de editar el bendito capítulo me tomé cinco tazas por la tarde noche, estoy enferma, lo sé.**

 **ElaQueen: Hola cariño. Pues espero este capítulo también lo disfrutes. No poder escribir es horrible, no solo por el hecho de que me encanta cómo lo haces, sino por ti, no escribir es horrible. Así pasa muchas veces, hay que empezar una y otra vez, las veces que sea necesario. Esa laptop es un enemigo. ¿Lo disfrutas? porque entonces supongo que vale mucho la pena. Qué gusto que lo hayas disfrutado, uní suele sentirse identificado con el sufrimiento ajeno, lo adapta a lo vivido, es normal. ¿Cuáles? (es pregunta muy personal probablemente ni yo me contestaría, ja). ¿No te cae nada bien, Zelena? no eres la única. Yo no creo que amar y confiar vaya de la mano, porque entonces se piensa que si se pierde la confianza se deja de amar y rara vez sucede así, la vida esta cargada de situaciones particulares que te hacen hacer eso que jamás pensaste. Supongo que no hay un camino, cada uno ama como sabe y confía mientras puede. Un infierno, eso es verdad. De esa manera se sobrevive, eso también es verdad. Los amigos como Kat son indispensables. Yo también creo que es así. Muchas gracias. Nunca lo hago. Perfecto, señorita. Abrazo enorme. Pd. ¿México en una palabra? lo bueno y lo malo.**

 **Capítulo XXVI Amistad, bendita sutura.**

Siempre había pensado que no podía presumir de ser una persona con suerte, su vida en muchas ocasiones había estado condicionada por eventos que habían sacado lo peor de ella. El abandono de sus padres y sus incursiones fallidas en las casas de acogida habían conseguido que buscara siempre la forma de valerse por si misma, de no depender de nadie; por supuesto que cuando uno tiene quince años lo normal es que no se tomen las mejores decisiones, así que sin darle muchas vueltas y después de que una vez más le devolvieran al orfanato, decidió que lo mejor era escapar y encontrar la forma de sobrevivir por su cuenta.

Siempre había pensado que no podía presumir de ser una persona con suerte, hasta que le conoció. Su vida estaba marcada por el día en que Lily había entrado en ella, a los diecisiete años dejó de sobrevivir y comenzó a vivir. Dicen que uno nunca es consciente de qué tan feliz se es hasta que se deja de serlo, hasta que solo nos quedan los recuerdos; no era su caso, ella siempre estuvo consiente de lo feliz que era a su lado. Por supuesto que su historia había tenido muchos altibajos, eran jóvenes e inmaduras, aún así, había aprendido a querer sin que nadie nunca le hubiera querido.

Aún tenía presente el día que le conoció, no recordaba haber sentido tanta hambre y tanto frío en su vida. Nevaba y estaba apunto de obscurecerse, ella esperaba afuera de una tienda de conveniencia a que alguien quisiera su ayuda para llevarle las bolsas hasta el auto a cambio de unas cuantas monedas; fue entonces cuando le vio acercarse, venía sola, le había mirado y le había sonreído, como si fueran amigas de toda la vida. No había tardado más de diez minutos cuando salió con dos emparedados y dos gaseosas, se sentó a su lado y le tendió su parte, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, como si fuera ya una rutina. Y es que, con el tiempo, se hizo algo de todos los días, comer juntas afuera de la tienda de conveniencia.

En la primera etapa de su relación habían sido amigas, desde el momento en que se conocieron la conexión entre las dos había sido muy peculiar. Tenían la misma edad, ambas habían estado en casas de acogida, las similitudes eran muchas, la única diferencia era que a Lily sí la habían adoptado mientras ella había perdido la esperanza y decidido independizarse. Lily había encontrado la forma de ayudarle, sus padres no eran lo que podía decirse adinerados pero vivían con bastantes comodidades, desde que le conoció nunca le faltó qué comer. Le debía mucho, desde el principio y hasta el final.

Una discusión con sus padres por esa nueva amistad fue la causante de que, como ella, decidiera independizarse. Lily se instaló en el departamento de inmediato, sacaban dinero de donde podían, muchas veces conseguían trabajos temporales y otras no les quedaba otra que robar. No era el gran departamento pero era suyo y era feliz.

Lily había entrado y salido varias veces de su vida, todas y cada una de ellas por decisión propia. De las dos, era ella la que siempre había querido volar, era todo aventura y sueños locos. Siempre había sido luz para su obscuridad.

Su primera separación había ocurrido tan solo dos años después de haberle conocido y había sido por una tontería, Lily quería moverse hacía el sur del país mientras que ella prefería quedarse en el norte, ninguna de las dos había nacido con el don de ceder por lo que tras una larga discusión Lily abandonó el pequeño departamento que habían rentado juntas y se fue. La extrañó como nunca antes había extrañado a alguien, pero aprendió nuevamente a sobrevivir. Lily le había enseñado muchas cosas, entre ellas que la vida siempre sigue y no espera a nadie.

Volvió cuando recién había cumplido los diecinueve años, no debió costarle mucho encontrarle, había decidido no moverse de lugar con la esperanza de que un día regresara, no se equivocó, un día como cualquier otro llamó a su puerta. La segunda parte de su relación fue muy diferente, ambas habían cambiado mucho en esos años que habían estado separadas. Igual que su primer encuentro no hubo necesidad de que Lily explicara nada, ella simplemente la recibió como si nada hubiera pasado, como si su partida no hubiera durado dos años enteros. Aquella conexión, aquellos roces, aquellas miradas, aquellas sonrisas que intercambiaban en el pasado no habían cambiado en absoluto y sin embargo todo era diferente.

En los años que Lily estuvo ausente había descubierto que lo suyo eran las mujeres; ver a Lily se lo confirmó. No quería arruinar lo que tenían, por fin le tenía de vuelta y con su poca experiencia había aprendido que las relaciones arruinan las amistades y ella nunca había tenido algo tan especial como lo que entre ellas había, no podía arriesgarlo por una tontería, no quería perderle.

Pasaron cerca de un año tratando de reprimir lo que sentían, no era ningún secreto que había una conexión diferente entre ellas, lo que antes eran roces ahora le parecían caricias, parecían decirse tanto cuando se miraban, Lily le gustaba, Lily le gustaba mucho. Una noche en que ambas habían llegado a casa temprano tras un día difícil y luego de tomar unas cervezas juntas las cosas se habían salido de control, un beso había llevado a otro, una caricia había llevado a la siguiente. A partir de ese momento comenzó lo que podía llamarse su primera relación.

Fue una época de descontrol, ya no eran las jovencitas de cuando se conocieron, se divertían a cada momento, no tomaban nada en serio, vivían el día a día, no se preocupaban por el futuro. Aún recordaba cómo habían decidido robar el escarabajo por el gusto de hacerlo. Fue el año más intenso de su vida, todo lo sentía a flor de piel, parecían estar juntas sin estarlo.

No se sentía orgullosa de admitirlo pero fue la época en que más robos cometieron, era evidente que haciendo las cosas como las hacían no podían correr con tanta suerte. Había sido amigo de Lily, aún no le cabía en la cabeza cómo es que habían sido tan ingenuas como para creer que traficar relojes de esa calidad iba a ser tan sencillo. El tal Neal les había dicho que no había riesgo y a ellas se les había hecho fácil, al final de cuentas solo era cuestión de trasladarlos del punto A al punto B, era una trampa y ellas cayeron redonditas.

Había sido una suerte que Lily no se hubiera inmiscuido en el traslado, le había convencido de ir a comprar los boletos para por fin trasladarse al sur juntas, les habían dado un adelanto por el trabajo y no era necesario que las dos hicieran la entrega. Ya la estaban esperando, alguien les había indicado que irían por los relojes a la estación, no tuvo oportunidad de escapar. Cuando menos lo esperó la vida le había vuelto a enseñar que todo los actos tienen consecuencias. Le costó un año de su vida ese acto.

Haber estado en la cárcel le dejó una única certeza, nunca volvería a hacer algo que le hiciera poner los pies nuevamente ahí. Lily se había ido, no era seguro que permaneciera en la ciudad, en cualquier momento podrían arrestar a Neal y él podría hablar; al final de cuentas era Lily quien lo conocía. Se había despedido de ella a través de un cristal. Una vez más debía sobrevivir. Lo hizo. Una vez más, todo cambió.

Conocer a Elsa y entrar en la Academia de Policía había sido lo mejor que le pudo pasar en aquella época; tras una temporada complicada por fin todo parecía encaminarse. Entonces nuevamente Lily volvió, una vez más no fue necesario que le dijera nada, había cambiado, lo supo apenas verla. Resultó que la culpa que sentía porque ella pagara por lo que las dos habían planeado le había hecho ver la vida diferente. En ese momento empezó la tercera etapa de su relación.

Esa fue sin duda su mejor época, eran lo suficientemente maduras para por fin entablar una relación. Pasaban la mayor parte del su tiempo libre juntas, ambas habían encontrado trabajo, Lily había vuelto al viejo departamento. Aprendió a quererle diferente, aprendió quererle mejor. Fue en ese tiempo cuando Lily la llevó al mirador. Conectaban en todos los sentidos que todo parecía encaminarles a eso, incluso Elsa lo daba por hecho. Aún recordaba la expresión de Lily cuando le dijo que no le interesaba tener una relación, no con ella, no con nadie. Le había intentado explicar sus razones, ella simplemente no quería salir lastimada, no quería acercarse a nadie, incluso ella le había dejado. Le hirieron sus palabras, no necesitaba verla para saberlo; tenía la impresión de que había vuelto para eso, parecía que por fin ambas estaban en el momento perfecto para conseguirlo, parecía que sí y sin embargo tenía claro que no. Y nuevamente se fue. La diferencia de ésta ocasión con las anteriores fue que no había necesidad de sobrevivir, porque con o sin ella, había aprendido a vivir.

No había parado de pensar en todo lo que habían vivido juntas desde que Elsa le había llamado para decirle que nuevamente estaba en la ciudad, que quería verle y que iban camino a su departamento para hacerlo.

—''—''—''—''—''—''—''

Abrió la puerta y lo primero que vio fueron las dos botellas de whisky que Kat llevaba en las manos.

-Traje refuerzos.- Estaba segura que su amiga había comenzado a beber desde el momento en que le había dejado en su oficina por la mañana, verle, se lo confirmó. La morena nunca había sido de las que tomaban cuando tenía un problema encima, siempre optaba por solucionarlo en lugar de tratar de olvidarlo con alcohol, pero tenía la certeza de que estaban frente a una situación muy particular.

-Te llevo ya mucha ventaja, Kat.- Levantó su copa para mostrarle que ella había empezado ya con los tragos. Su amiga le sonrió y puso los ojos en blanco, como si lo que acababa de escuchar fuera una completa tontería.

-¡Cariño, por favor! que aquí la que tiene años de experiencia son yo.- Se encogió de hombros como si lo que acababa de decir resultara ser una obviedad. -Pero no te preocupes, enseguida te alcanzo.- Le guiñó el ojo mientras daba un paso al frente y le abrazaba. No dijo nada, no había necesidad. Le beso la mejilla y entró a la casa. Se encaminó rumbo a la barra y se dispuso a servir su primer trago.

-Estoy un poco oxidada pero eso no quiere decir que no pueda darte batalla.- Lo había dicho con un tono ofendido, su amiga se giró y le sonrió. Sentir el abrazo de Kat le había traído muchos sentimientos a flor de piel, había sentido las lágrimas a punto de caer, pero las mantuvo a raya. Hoy más que nunca tenía que hacer un esfuerzo para no llorar mientras recordaba, no porque no quisiera hacerlo frente a su amiga sino porque no quería olvidar nada, quería contarle todo y para eso necesitaba estar en calma.

-¿Tengo que recordarte la cantidad de ocasiones que tuve que cuidar de ti en la universidad por tu descuidada forma de beber?- Regina soltó una carcajada y supo entonces que había cumplido su cometido.

-No fueron tantas, no exageres.- Había puesto los ojos en blanco y seguía aún con esa sonrisa en el rostro. -¿Cómo lo haces?- No entendía cómo conseguía sacarle una sonrisa incluso en momentos como ese. La vida le había quitado muchas cosas y gracias a eso valoraba tanto el hecho de que Kat estuviera, a pesar de todo, a pesar de ella misma.

-Pues me ha costado mucho trabajo y muchos días de juerga conseguirlo…- Sabía perfectamente a qué se refería su amiga, pero no estaba dispuesta a presionar nada, por primera vez en mucho tiempo iba a dejar que las cosas se dieran al ritmo que Regina decidiera, sin importar el tiempo. Ella solo iba a estar ahí para cuando la tormenta se hiciera presente.

-Kat…- De un sorbo terminó su trago y miró a su amiga que se había girado a verla.

-Te conozco, cariño; me ha llevado mucho tiempo hacerlo pero creo que de verdad te conozco.- Se encogió de hombros como quien está seguro de que no hay mejor respuesta, como quien tiene la certeza de que está diciendo la verdad. -Es solo eso, te conozco.- No quería abrazarle, aún no era el momento.

-¿Te causó muchos problemas?- La sonrisa se le había borrado y un nudo en la garganta le impidió continuar, así que se aclaró la garganta y se dispuso a servirse un nuevo trago. No quería mirarle, no aún.

-Ninguno. Resulta que tu hermana no es tan inconsciente como uno podría pensar.- Se sentó en la barra de la cocina mirando a su amiga.

-Lamento mucho la molestias, Kat. No sabía a quién más acudir.- Su amiga había empezado a negar, como si le avergonzara la situación en la que estaba. No le gustaba pedir favores, pero su actual realidad la había rebasado, la única persona en la que confiaba era ella.

-No digas tonterías, Regina.- Le parecía increíble que después de tantos años de conocerse le costara tanto pedir ayuda. -Siempre que necesites mi ayuda voy a estar ahí, no importa que hayamos discutido, no importa qué tan molesta esté contigo, puedes tener la certeza de que siempre voy a estar para ti.- Siempre había creído que no había necesidad de decirlo, que su amiga lo sabía perfectamente, empezaba a creer que a veces es necesario recordarle a los que queremos, que estamos ahí y que no nos vamos a ir.

-Estoy lista.- Sus conversaciones siempre habían sido así, una decía tan solo unas palabras y la otra entendía a qué se refería perfectamente. Era algo que habían ido puliendo con lo años y que ahora lo tenía más que dominado.

-Puedo esperar, cariño. El tiempo que sea necesario, lo sabes ¿Verdad?- Podía pensarse que estaba dispuesta a hacerlo por su amiga, pero la verdad es que no era la única razón, también lo hacia por ella. Desde que había salido de casa de Zelena tenía un mal presentimiento. Era como si de pronto tuviera la certeza de que algo muy grave le había pasado a su amiga. Tenía miedo de saber qué era, tenía miedo de lo que haría al enterarse.

-Estuve embarazada.- Dio un sorbo a su trago y se quedó mirando su bebida, podía sentir la mirada de Kat. -Hace diez años estuve embarazada y lo perdí.- Miró a su amiga, siempre había tenido la habilidad de leer a las persona, en especial a su amiga, no había necesidad de que dijera nada, ella sabía lo qué estaba pensando.

Ese era el comienzo de todo. Ese era el comienzo de su historia.

La relación que tenía con Kat fue lo único bueno que le dejó aquella época, haberse separado de Zelena había hecho que su relación con la rubia se volviera más estrecha. Los primeros años de su relación no sabía si podía confiar en ella, pero con el paso del tiempo se dio cuenta de que Kat era alguien especial. La mayor parte del tiempo era la rubia quien estaba siempre hablando, no tenía problema con compartirle sus problemas, sin importar si Regina quería escucharlos o no, era como si tuviera la seguridad de que lo que necesitaba era pensar en otra cosa y ella estuviera dispuesta a llenar ese vacío con conversaciones banales.

Con el paso del tiempo se dio cuenta que Kat tenía cierto don para leer a las personas y parecía que ese don se intensificaba con ella, desde el momento en que su relación se volvió más cercana le fue imposible esconderle algo, no porque no quisiera hacerlo sino por la rubia parecía tener un radar para saber cuando algo le pasaba. Kat sabía cuando ni ella sabía, encontraba la forma de sacarle esos sentimientos que enterraba para no prestarles atención, le hacía permanecer en la realidad cuando parecía que se perdía en ella misma. De no haber sido por ella no habría sobrevivido a ese último año de universidad. Estaba segura de haberle agradecido en infinitas ocasiones todo lo que había hecho por ella, y sin embargo, siempre le quedaba la impresión de que no había sido suficiente.

No supo cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que le había comenzado a contar su historia. La rubia, extrañamente, no había dicho una sola palabra, no le había interrumpido ni una sola vez, ni siquiera para hacer un comentario mordaz, de esos que tanto la caracterizaban. Le había dejado continuar y continuar, el alcohol había ayudado mucho, en lugar de hacerle olvidar algunas partes, le había hecho recordar todo con mayor claridad, le había hecho sentir todo a flor de piel.

Kat no había hecho en ningún momento el intento de acerarse a ella, era como si su amiga hubiera entendido, sin necesidad de pedírselo, que de tenerla cerca comenzaría a llorar y no tendría la fuerza para continuar. Había permanecido en su asiento, los únicos movimientos que había hecho habían sido para servirse un nuevo trago, tenía la certeza que era su amiga quien se estaba tragando todos los comentarios que tenía al respecto y que el alcohol le servia para retenerlos cada que intentaban salir.

Contar todo lo que había pasado era lo más difícil que había hecho nunca. Nadie se había enterado, al menos por ella, de qué había sucedido aquel año, ni siquiera su padre, estaba segura de que Zelena le había contado su versión, nunca le pidió la suya, tenía la impresión de que tenía miedo de hacerle sufrir al recordar; intentó varias veces contarle sobre Zelena, nunca se lo permitió, no le interesaba.

Le contó de cómo Daniel le había engañado la mayor parte del tiempo que estuvo fuera, le contó de la forma en que se enteró de ello, le contó de como había descubierto que había estado embarazada y de las noches en vela que pasó tratando de idear un plan para sacar todo adelante. Le contó de las decisiones que tomó en su momento. Le contó de la conversación que tuvo con Zelena, y de lo mucho que le costó convencerla de ayudarle, de mantenerse al margen y respetar su decisión. Le contó de la conversación que tuvo con su padre y de lo emocionada que estaba de verlo para contarle todo.

Había llegado el momento de contarle lo que había sucedido aquél día con Daniel, o en realidad lo poco que recordaba de ese día, le habían explicado que cuando se tiene un accidente el cuerpo se protege y se bloquea, le explicaron que lo más seguro es jamás recordara lo que pasó exactamente, quizá tendría pequeños recuerdos, pero nada más. El momento en que había perdido a su hijo era una laguna para ella. Respiró profundo y se sirvió un trago más, ya había perdido la cuenta de cuántos llevaba. Tenía la certeza de que su amiga tenía una idea bastante clara de lo que iba a contarle, la expresión que tenía Kat en el rostro no ayudaba en nada, su amiga no lloraba ni mucho menos, pero parecía que algo le dolía, que algo le dolía mucho. De pronto le habían caído muchos años encima, su rostro en una mezcla de tristeza y coraje, de melancolía e indignación. Parecía que no terminaba de decidirse si lo mejor era abrazarle o ir y matar a aquél que le había hecho daño.

Mientras avanzaba en su relato miraba su copa de vez en vez, no quería cruzar mirada con su amiga era ya muy complicado ligar sus recuerdos como para toparse con la mirada compasiva de Kat. Le contó de su primera noche en el hospital y de cómo le habían diagnosticado esa enfermedad. Le habló de Zelena y de Daniel intentando hablar con ella y de su padre siendo la roca que la sostuvo en aquella época. Lo que tuvo mucho cuidado de no mencionar fueron todos los sentimientos que le había generado el accidente, no le habló de la culpa que sintió por no haber sido capaz de proteger a su hijo, no le habló de la cantidad de ocasiones que no durmió pensando en qué habría pasado si hubiera tomado el ascensor, no le habló de ese rencor que le tenía a Zelena y cómo era incapaz de superarlo, no le habló del día en que decidió que no era bueno confiar en las personas, que ese poder había que dárselo a muy pocas personas. No le habló de la discusión que tuvo con su madre y que terminó por romper su relación.

Cuando terminó levantó la vista y miró a su amiga. Podía sentir el nudo en la garganta impidiéndole decir una palabra más. Podía sentir las lágrimas inundar sus ojos. La mirada de Kat era todo lo contrario a lo que había esperado, en ella no había una gota de compasión, le estaba analizando, había una batalla en su cabeza, estaba intentando tomar una decisión pero no estaba segura sobre qué.

-En este momento me voy a levantar y te voy a abrazar, lo voy a hacer muy fuerte, cariño.- Estaba segura de que Regina no podía hablar más esa noche, además de tomada se le notaba sumamente cansada, sumamente triste. -Vamos a subir y vamos a descansar, mejor dicho, tú vas a descansar. Mañana vas a contarme la segunda parte de todo esto, porque estoy segura de hay muchas cosas dentro de esa cabecita todavía.- Se levantó y comenzó a acercarse a su amiga, estaba a un palmo de ella cuando ésta comenzó a llorar. Entonces le abrazó, le abrazó muy fuerte. Jamás le había visto desarmarse de esa forma, nunca en su vida le había visto así de triste, así de indefensa.

No supo cuánto tiempo le abrazó, pero su amiga poco a poco se fue tranquilizando; apenas lo consideró prudente le tomó de la mano y le llevó hacía su habitación. La morena no puso objeción alguna, el alcohol había hecho de las suyas, la Regina que era capaz de expresarse perfectamente hacía tan solo unos minutos ahora era incapaz de mantenerse en pie. No le fue difícil desvestirle y meterle a la cama, lo había en muchas otras ocaciones, no era mentira lo que había dicho sobre la cantidad de veces que había tenido que cuidar a la morena cuando a ésta se pasaba de copas. ¿En cuántas de esas ocaciones la razón había sido todo lo que le había pasado?. No podía dejar de pensar en lo que su amiga le había contado, en lo difícil que debió haber sido. ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta en su momento?

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando la respiración acompasada de su amiga le indicó que estaba ya descansado mientras tanto ella seguía dandole vueltas a las cosas. Tenía la certeza de que no podría dormir.

Siempre había sido complicado entender a la morena, le había costado muchos años entender que cuando ella compartía algo en realidad solo era la mitad de lo que le pasaba, uno tenía que poner más atención en lo que no decía que en lo que sí. Había que leer entre lineas, esas pequeñas frases que ella decía o que no, esos suspiros, esa veces en que miraba había el suelo o cerraba los ojos. Le había parecido que Regina escondía cosas, o más bien, escondía sentimientos, sensaciones; necesitaba encontrar la mejor forma de ayudarle, pero por primera vez desde que le conoció no tenía idea de qué era lo que debía decirle.

—''—''—''—''—''—''—''

Podía contar con una mano las ocasiones en que no recordaba cómo es que había terminado en su cama. La cantidad de alcohol que había consumido el día anterior tampoco era algo que soliera hacer muy a menudo. Había sido un día muy largo, demasiadas emociones, demasiados recuerdos. Su cabeza había comenzado a protestar, la jaqueca que le había aquejado durante la semana anterior no era nada en comparación de lo que estaba sintiendo ahora; definitivamente, no había peor castigo que una resaca para una noche de excesos.

Era evidente que Kat había dormido con ella, sus cosas estaban en el sofá, pero no había rastro de ella por la habitación. Su amiga no había hecho un solo comentario sobre todo lo que le había dicho la noche anterior y eso la tenía un tanto inquieta, sin embargo, sentía como si se hubiera quitado un peso de encima. Conocía a su amiga, pero en esta ocasión no estaba segura de qué era lo que iba a decir, el día anterior su rostro no le había parecido tan transparente como siempre. Tenía miedo, nunca le había gustado compartir aspectos de su vida, mucho menos ése que era tan personal como doloroso, se sentía expuesta; se estaba llevando a cabo una lucha interna, una parte de su cabeza le recordaba que se trataba de Kat, de su mejor amiga, que si alguien se merecía su confianza era ella y la otra le recordaba que nada bueno salía de confiar en las personas.

Estaba dandole vueltas a todo cuando el sonido de algo estrellándose contra el suelo la trajo de regreso. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, ya sabía dónde estaba su amiga y no podía creer que siquiera lo estuviera intentando. Se levantó y se puso su albornoz para dirigirse a la cocina, definitivamente iba a ser un desayuno interesante.

Hizo el menor ruido posible, nunca había visto a Kat intentando cocinar, era algo que definitivamente quería guardar en su memoria para siempre. Se asomó en la cocina y lo que vio le hizo sonreír.

-Sabes que tendrás que pagar lo que sea que hayas roto, ¿Verdad?- Se había cruzado de brazos mientras se recargaba en el marco de la puerta. Su amiga se giró y le regaló la mejor de las sonrisas. Se veía cansada y ciertamente le parecía notar un aire de preocupación en su rostro. Aún así Kat era paz. Kat era certeza. Kat era seguridad. Kat era lealtad. Kat era esperanza, de que todo saldría bien, de que todo estaría mejor.

-¿Una taza cómo precio a verme cocinar? es una ganga si me lo preguntas.- Regina puso lo ojos en blanco y se acercó a abrazarle. Su amiga se veía un poco mejor, por lo menos había descansado y eso ayudaba. La morena se separó y se acercó a la estufa, como para supervisar que las cosas las estuviera haciendo correctamente. -En mi defensa diré que es la primera vez que intento hacer panqueques…- Regina era una maniaca cuando de su cocina se trataba, no le permitía a nadie entrar en ella, al menos no para cocinar. Su amiga se giró apunto de replicar pero ella se le adelantó. -Que te sientas y te aguantas, mira que estoy intentado hacer algo lindo por ti, cariño, deja que te consienta, ya después me encargaré de pagar todo lo que rompa.- Había olvidado que lo mejor con su amiga era ordenarle, si uno le daba tiempo ponerse al frente era difícil alcanzarle, lo mejor era sorprenderle.

-Vale. Vale.- Levantó las manos en son de paz y se acercó a la barra a sentarse y esperar a que su amiga terminara. -Ciertamente hacer panqueques no es la gran ciencia.- Lo había dicho para molestarle. Sabía perfectamente que Kat era negada para la cocina, incluso cuando de panqueques se trataba.

-No subestimes mi capacidad para arruinar todo lo que intento cocinar, cariño.- Se giró hacía Regina y ahora sí pudo notar lo demacrada que se veía su amiga, a pesar de haber descansado se le notaba cansada y triste. -¿Cómo estás?- Le miraba a los ojos, se le borró la sonrisa y de pronto miró el suelo.

-Estoy mejor.- Fue apenas un susurro. -Kat… yo quería agradecerte por todo lo que hiciste ayer… por ir donde Zelena… por venir a mi casa y… por escucharme…- Levantó la vista y notó que Kat seguía mirándole. -Por todo lo que hiciste por mí… por todo lo que sigues haciendo por mí…- No sabía qué más decir, había dicho mucho la noche anterior, estaba segura de que sería Kat quien hablaría en esta ocasión.

-Cariño…- Esa mujer era todo un caso, nunca había conocido a alguien tan obstinado cuando de pedir ayuda se trataba. -No tienes que agradecer, Regina. No tienes que hacerlo.- Se giró e intentó seguir con el desayuno, lo había olvidado por completo y por el olor que había invadido la cocina tenía la certeza de que ya le había arruinado. -Regina… ¿Podrías prepararme el desayuno?- Se rascó la cabeza mirando el panqueque quemado y se giró para ver nuevamente la sonrisa en su rostro. Iba a encontrar la forma de que su amiga tuviera una siempre dibujada, ya tenía un plan y se iba a encargar de que funcionara.

Regina parecía moverse como pez en el agua, si uno estaba afuera parecía todo tan sencillo, pero una vez que intentaba hacerlo todo se salía de control. Su amiga no tardó en arreglar todo lo que ella parecía haber arruinado, el olor que salía de la masa que tardó tanto en hacer había sido remplazado por la hecha por Regina. Mientras la morena cocinaba, ella se había encargado de preparar el café, para eso nunca había necesitado ayuda, eso sí que lo sabía hacer bien. Una vez que su amiga terminó ambas se sentaron en el comedor, un silencio incomodo se instauró entre las dos, fue ella quien decidió romperlo.

-Tengo algo que decir.- Regina levantó el rostro y asintió mientras daba un sorbo a su café. -Son varios puntos, no son preguntas o por lo menos no todas, solo son observaciones que me gustaría que te quedaran claras, me gustaría que las meditaras antes de contestar. No tiene que ser hoy, tómate todo el tiempo que necesites, pero sí me gustaría que los pensaras bien, ¿De acuerdo?-

-De acuerdo.- Le daba un poco de miedo cuando Kat tenía 'varios puntos' que hablar, esa expresión siempre resultaba en una cantidad de argumentos que conseguían sacarle unas jaquecas para el recuerdo. Pero estaba segura de que en esta ocasión eran necesarias, le interesaba de verdad lo que Kat se disponía a decirle.

-Sé que no hay nada que pueda decirte que te haga sentir mejor al respecto, sé que no hay ningún tipo de consuelo para lo que te pasó, cariño, ese tipo de experiencias no se superan ni mucho menos se olvidan, tan solo se aprende a vivir con ellas.- Los ojos de su amiga de pronto se habían inundado de lágrimas, quería acercarse pero necesitaba terminar lo que tenía que decir. -Tengo la certeza de que aunque es algo que no se supera si debemos encontrar la forma de que no te siga impidiendo avanzar. Porque cariño, la traición de Daniel y lo que pasó con Zelena ha condicionado tanto tu vida y de tantas formas…- Regina se secó las lágrimas apenas escuchar sus nombres, como si quisiera dejar en claro que no era por ellos por quien lloraba. -No fue tu culpa, Regina. No fue tu culpa lo que pasó. Fue un accidente. Un terrible accidente. No podías haber adivinado lo que iba a pasar, no puedes tener la certeza de que todo hubiera sido diferente de haber tomado el ascensor…- Sabía perfectamente lo que pasaba por la mente de su amiga, le conocía tan bien. Ella le miraba le miraba, intentaba que las lágrimas no se le escaparan una vez más, pero nuevamente estaba fallando. Estoy segura de que es algo que te atormenta… Tienes que tener claro que no estaba en ti evitarlo, el error no fue tuyo, cariño, metete en esa cabecita que no fue tu culpa.- Dio un sobro a su café mientras le daba un poco de tiempo para que Regina meditara lo que había dicho. -Confiar en alguien no siempre es un error, Regina.- Su amiga nuevamente se secó las lágrimas. Podía ver sus ojos marrones muy consternados. -Algunos pensamos que eres alguien bastante increíble, tan increíble que estaríamos dispuestos a hacer muchas cosas con tan de verte sonreír. Algunas personas valemos la pena ¿Sabes?, algunas personas moriríamos antes de traicionarte, cariño… ya sé, ya sé, suena extremadamente dramático pero es verdad.- Se dibujó una sonrisa en el rostro de la morena, era como si pudiera escuchar lo que la morena estaba pensando. -Déjame ayudarte a empezar de nuevo. Déjate querer, cariño. Déjanos quererte.- Entonces sí se levantó y fue hasta ella para abrazarle nuevamente. La morena lloraba, pero era diferente a la noche anterior, parecía como si estuviera más ligera, llevar una carga de ese tamaño y por tanto tiempo debió ser el infierno para ella. -No alejes de tu vida aquello que suma, cariño, no soy la única que te quiere… lo sabes…- Su amiga le abrazó más fuerte. Eso era todo, al menos por ahora, ya habría momento para retomar el tema. -Fueron dos platos además de la taza lo que rompí, te lo digo ahora porque seguro los tienes contados y de todas formas te vas a dar cuenta.- La carcajada que soltó su amiga le hizo sonreír. Ella se iba a encargar de ayudarla, ya tenía un plan y estaba segura de que iba a funcionar.

—''—''—''—''—''—''—''

Era su segundo café de la mañana, la visita de Kathryn el día anterior le había turbado en demasía. Todos los recuerdos de aquel tiempo de pronto le habían inundado. En las últimas semanas no había podido parar de pensar en ella, en todos los momentos que habían pasado juntas, extrañaba a su hermana, la extrañaba como nunca pensó hacerlo. Con el paso de los años había perdido la esperanza de aclarar las cosas con ella, su hermana solía ser realmente testaruda cuando se lo proponía. No sabía de donde había sacado las agallas para presentarse en la oficina de Regina, no había tenido intención de gritar frente a todos pero de verdad le ponía de mal humor que su hermana no quisiera escucharle, nunca le dio la oportunidad, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos todo se había salido de control y había terminado a punto de revelar lo que ella tanto trataba de ocultar.

Iba ya por su tercer café cuando el timbre sonó, no estaba esperando a nadie y la verdad es que no le apetecía la visita de nadie. Se acercó a la puerta para correr al intruso, abrió la puerta y se quedó sin habla, definitivamente no esperaba volver a verle.

-Zelena. Estoy lista, necesito saber tu parte de la historia.-

—''—''—''—''—''—''—''

Mirarle de nuevo había sido muy diferente a lo que había esperado. Nuevamente la Lily que había llamado a su puerta era completamente diferente a la que se fue. No les alcanzó el tiempo para ponerse al día, le había ofrecido quedarse en su casa, Lily ya no residía en la ciudad, había ido expresamente a hablar con ella. Había estado hablando hasta muy entrada la noche así que se habían levantado tarde, como en los viejos tiempos era ella quien hacía de cocinera mientras Lily parloteaba a su lado, no había sido consiente de cuánto le extrañaba hasta que nuevamente le tenía cerca. Había sido una suerte que Graham le hubiera cambiado su día de descanso, había podido quedarse en casa atendiendo su visita, aún estaban en pijama a punto de desayunar panqueques a las tres de la tarde, definitivamente extrañaba eso que tenía con Lily, eso que no había tenido nunca con nadie más.

Estaba casi todo listo cuando cuando el timbre sonó, Elsa les había dicho que no podía acompañarles así que no se le ocurría quién podría ser. Lily se movió hacía la puerta, ella estaba ocupada acomodando la mesa cuando le escuchó.

-¡Emma, te buscan!.-

—''—''—''—''—''—''—''

Había terminado su primera visita, lo que Zelena le había dicho le había dejado muy confundida, no tenía la certeza de que estuviera diciendo la verdad pero de ser así las cosas no eran con su amiga las pensaba. Todo iba a ser mucho más complicado de lo que había esperado. Había sido buena idea regresar a ver a Zelena, la forma en que había llorado justo antes de irse de su primera visita le hacía pensar que había algo más detrás de todo, no se equivocó. ¿Cómo demonios iba a convencer a su amiga de escuchar a su hermana?

Acababa de llegar a su segunda parada, Ruby le había dado la dirección, no sin antes preguntar si Regina estaba bien, esa era otra de las personas que tanto querían a la morena. Justo cuando estaba a punto de tocar una mujer venia saliendo del edificio y le dejó entrar, la pelirroja le había dicho que era en el quinto piso, departamento catorce. Tocó y esperó.

La puerta se abrió y lo que vio definitivamente no lo esperaba. Una rubia en lo que parecía su pijama le sonrió.

-Hola. ¿Es éste el departamento de Emma Swan?- No quería pensar que era demasiado tarde pero ver a esa mujer a las tres de la tarde en pijama en casa de la rubia no era nada esperanzador.

-Hola. ¡Emma, te buscan!-

—''—''—''—''—''—''—''

Tomarse el día anterior había sido lo mejor, había logrado descansar y su mente se había aclarado. Por su puesto que Kat tenía mucho que ver con ese sentimiento de Paz que le invadía. Había decidido meditar lo que su amiga le había dicho pero no quería romperse la cabeza con eso, quería que fuera poco a poco, paso a paso. Por eso había decidido regresar a su rutina, tener la certeza de que tenía cierto control sobre las cosas siempre había sido de ayuda.

Entró en el elevador pensando en todos los pendientes que había dejado sin resolver, sin contar los que se habían presentado el día anterior estaba segura que iba a ser un día bastante ocupado. Salió del ascensor y vio a su asistente demasiado sonriente para su gusto.

-Buenos días, Ruby. ¿Qué pendientes tenemos para hoy?- Definitivamente algo le pasaba a su asistente ese día. No tenía tiempo para tonterías así que se encaminó a su oficina, en cuanto entró los vio, era imposible no hacerlo si iluminaban toda la habitación, eran realmente preciosos.

-Buenos días, Regina. Estaba en eso, ya casi los tengo listos.- Iba detrás de su jefa. No podía ocultar la sonrisa que tenía en el rostro, estaba segura de que se iba a sorprender, esa rubia siempre conseguía hacerlo. -Me tomé el atrevimiento de ponerlos en un jarrón. Emma pasó muy temprano a dejarlos.-

-Gracias, Ruby. Puedes retirarte.-

Nuevamente las mariposas en su estómago. Habían quedado en algo, habían hablado y habían acordado mantenerse al margen. ¿Qué había pasado?, ¿Por qué demonios Emma le traía girasoles y café por la mañana? Una sonrisa se empezó a dibujar en su rostro, eran realmente preciosos; había una nota, había una nota nuevamente a un lado del café. No quería leerla, no quería leerla porque esa paz que había conseguido, una vez más se iba a ir al demonio. Y sin embargo, no pudo evitarlo.

 _ **...Continuará...**_


	27. Mutuo: con su equilibrio, con su equidad

**Hola.**

 **Les dejo el capítulo. Gracias por sus comentarios y por leerme. Espero el siguiente les guste, ya me contarán qué les pareció.**

 **Saludos.**

 **Lizzie gza: Hola. No es muy común toparse con alguien tan optimista, eso es verdad, ojalá nada te cambie nunca. Qué bueno que entendiste a lo que me refería, suelo darle muchas vueltas a las cosas. Planeaba sacarla sí, ya me contarás qué te pareció este capítulo. No va por ahí, léelo y me cuentas. Jaja he escuchado esa canción, lo celos son horribles, aunque no recuerdo haberlos sentido nunca de forma tan intensa. ¿Enojarme?, para nada, al contrario, si lo que escribo te sirve para algo, úsalo siempre. Por fin viene su relación, eso lo estaban esperando mucho, así que ya me dirás si te gustó cómo lo fui llevando. Jaja, yo también entendí, no te preocupes. Cuídate tú también. Muchas gracias por leer y por cada comentario, de verdad. No me fatigo, he tratado de sacar este capítulo lo más pronto posible, no entiendo cómo es que escribía tan seguido antes y ahora me lleva tanto tiempo. Espero un par de semanas sea pronto. Adiós.**

 **anonimo15: No justifico, no me gusta hacerlo. Tienes toda la razón, pero es complicado que los demás (me incluyo) nos demos cuenta de lo cruda que es la realidad muchas veces (aunque en mi caso lo intento, lo intento de verdad). No estoy segura de qué tan fácil es tomar cada oportunidad que te da la vida sin que el pasado te condicione. Ahí no estoy de acuerdo, lo entiendo, pero creo que es más complicado que eso. Ojalá los seres humanos entendiéramos con experiencias ajenas, todo sería, en definitiva, mucho más fácil; nos ahorraremos infinidad de dolores. Empieza en este capítulo. Ojalá lo disfrutes mucho. Espero que tu semana haya sido lo más llevadera posible, deseando que estés siempre mejor, lo mejor que se pueda. Te percibo triste, un abrazo fuerte, muy fuerte. Gracias por los comentarios y por leerme. Saludos.**

 **Ruth maria: Que si se dicen amigos, realmente lo sean, creo que ese es deseo siempre. Ellos están y con eso regularmente basta. Todo lo bueno cuesta, Kat es inteligente, encontrará la forma de ayudarle y lograr que sea feliz nuevamente. Pues es que todos hemos pasado cosas complicadas, es difícil encontrar a alguien cuya vida sea un paseo de campo, últimamente me han dicho que es posible pero yo lo sigo dudando, no hay corazón desocupado diría mi madre. Muchas gracias, menos mal que vale la pena. Jajaja, ahora si me hiciste reír. Te voy a contar como funciona mi cerebro para escribir, los primeros días después de publicar se niega completamente a pensar, claro que lo intento pero de pronto termino pensando en algo completamente distinto (ejemplo: empiezo en el capítulo y termino pensando que debería comprar ese libro que tanto quiero y dejar de darle vueltas al asunto, así de rebelde se pone), con muchos esfuerzos logro sacar un principio y un final, es deci (dónde comienza el capítulo y dónde terminará), una vez que tengo eso de pronto en todo momento se me ocurren escenas, como si tuviera la historia en mi subconsciente, y de la nada me vinieran imágenes a la cabeza, te diría que las anoto, pero no, no soy tan dedicada (muchas son buenas y las termino olvidando, sad), así es como empiezo a formar B, poco a poco, después me bloqueo, no me gusta lo que escribo y borro y borro y borro y borro, y leo y leo y leo y leo y vuelvo a borrar, lo que me gustaba ya no me parece tan bueno, los últimos días casi siempre me pongo a corregir y, lo leo nuevamente para buscar inspiración. Hasta que una noche con mucha suerte tengo inspiración y no me levanto hasta terminar. Juro que intento apurarme pero mi cabeza no me deja. Gracias por la paciencia, por leer y por comentar. Saludos.**

 **Kiandre: Uy pues tienes suerte, no hay muchas personas como Kat, a lo que me refiero (y no sé si lo he dado a entender así), es que Kat quiere mucho y hace las cosas sin esperar nada a cambio, por el simple hecho de ver feliz al otro y no hay muchas personas así. Felicidades. Tener a alguien que te escuche ayuda mucho, incluso si no tiene nada que decir. No creo que uno pueda dejar su pasado atrás, pero ojalá pueda convivir con él sin que duela de esa forma. Tendrá amor y será feliz, yo te lo aseguro :). Emma no cometerá error alguno, lee el capítulo y me cuentas qué piensas. La historia terminará bien, tú no te me preocupes. Pues qué gusto que sea de tu agrado, es importante para mí leer que les gusta lo que hago y que logro transmitir aunque sea un poquito de todo lo que tengo en mi cabeza. Te dejo la actualización y no la hago más complicada, lee el capítulo, segura estoy que lo vas a disfrutar mucho. Espero no haber tardado demasiado. Gracias por leerme y comentarme. Saludos.**

 **sjl82: Gracias a ti por leerme y molestarte en dejar un comentario para mí. Mientras alguien comente algo yo siempre voy a responder. Qué bueno que te gustó. Mas que superar creo que va a aprender a vivir con él sin que duela tanto, sin que la limite tanto. Tienes una forma muy particular de hacerme saber lo que quieres leer sin que me lo digas abiertamente, me explico, tienes una forma muy especial de hacerme saber que quieres que Lily sea amiga y solo amiga de Emma, eres muy inteligente, me gustan tus amistosas advertencias :), gracias. Lee el capítulo y me dices qué piensas. No va a pensar mal porque todo se aclarará en ese momento. No iba a poner la conversación pero la puse para no dejarte con la duda (ves como sí funciona). La nota… ya me contarás. Gracias a ti por leer y comentar. Espero lo disfrutes muchísimo. Saludos.**

 **kykyo-chan: Por aquí la dejo. Gracias por leer. Saludos.**

 **Kiran: Jaja, eso me sonó a una amenaza muy disfrazada de buena vibra, jaja. Sí son amigas así que no te preocupes. No habrá malos entendidos, Kat pregunta mucho así que seguro no se queda con la duda. Este capítulo es el comienzo de todo, espero lo disfrutes mucho. Le va a ayudar mucho, a veces lo único que necesitamos es que alguien nos escuche y eso ya nos descarga mucho. A Regina hay que darle la información poco a poco porque si se le satura, corre, aventó la bomba y le dejó pensar. Espero no haber desaparecido mucho, muchas gracias por leer y por comentar. Saludos.**

 **15marday: Muchas. Difícil, ¿No? Hay que vivir sin que nos limite nuestro pasado, recordando, siempre recordando. Creo que si me pasara algo parecido no querría olvidar, pero sí que no doliera tanto, creo. Debemos intentar ser felices, como mejor podamos, eso sí. Lily fue de mucha ayuda y Kat evidentemente también, es un capítulo bonito, ya me contarás qué te pareció. Gracias por el comentario y por seguir con la historia. Saludos.**

 **dcromeror: Espero resolverlas con el siguiente capítulo. Creo que lo vas a disfrutar mucho. Ya me contarás qué te pareció. Espero la espera haya sido corta. Gracias por comentar y leer. Saludos.**

 **mills1: Creo que vas a disfrutar mucho de este capítulo, más que nadie. Has peleado mucho porque lleguemos a este punto, ya me contarás qué te pareció. Qué suerte tenerte como amiga entonces. El plan de Kat dará muchos frutos. Habrá paz, Lily tiene mucha buena vibra, no les quitará lo ganado. Actualización lista. Gracias por leer y comentar. Saludos.**

 **Farren nm : No sabe cocinar, paciencia con la pobre mujer. Kat ha superado el círculo de protección de Regina, es por eso que le es relativamente fácil llegar a ella, Emma no ha superado nada; pero es muy importante la opinión de su amiga, así que seguramente Emma logrará acercarse mucho en los capítulos siguientes. Todos tenemos problemas, unos los exponen a la menor oportunidad, otros se los tragan y los hacen suyos, pero ciertamente, todos tenemos experiencias que nos marcan. Lily le va a aclarar mucho las ideas, es su amiga y nada más. Me encanta la forma en que me hacen saber que no quieren a más personas entre nuestras dos protagonistas, me suena un tanto a una amenaza amistosa :). Lo va a aclarar, Kat no se queda con la duda, siempre pregunta así que tranquila. Habló con Emma y soltó ideas, así como suele hacerlo, sin exigir nada pero enseñándoles el camino. Regina está aterrada de tener que alejar otra vez a Emma, sabe que ya no tendrá la fuerza, esta enamorada, el amor, aveces duele mucho. Este es el capítulo, creo que lo vas a disfrutar mucho, hay mucha interacción entre las dos. No tuviste que esperar mucho, eso espero :). Gracias por leer y comentar. Saludos.**

 **Guest: Nunca dejará sus miedos, eso es imposible. Voy a intentar venderte mi idea, desde que tienes uso de razón corres al bajar las escaleras, un día no te fijas y te caes, tu pierna se rompe y pasas meses en rehabilitación (meses dolorosos, frustrantes, tristes), un día con mucho esfuerzo vuelves a caminar, tu pierna jamás será la misma, siempre dolerá, yo te aseguro que siempre vas a tener cuidado al bajar las escaleras, no importa cuan seguras la gente diga que son, nunca lo vas a olvidar y siempre tomarás tus precauciones, no vas a dejar de usar escaleras evidentemente pero siempre tendrás cuidado y un tanto de miedo de que vuelva a suceder; ahora imagina que lo que se rompió fue tu corazón ya me dirás tú si el miedo desaparece (¿La compras? :)). Jaja Kat es todo un caso, intentó hacer algo bonito y su capacidad para cocinar le falló jaja. Qué bueno que logré transmitir que Emma la ha pasado mal también y lo diferente que reaccionan las personas a veces, una intenta no volver a salir lastimada y la otra se mueve y avanza, ambas decisiones son respetables si me lo preguntas. Kat suele soltar verdades a Regina y luego deja que sea ella quien las trate de incorporar a su día a día. El siguiente capítulo va a resolver esa duda. Jajaja mmmm pues supongo que así será. Regina se moverá en este capítulo, creo que lo vas a disfrutar. No va por ahí, Lily va a hacer una invitación, a recuperar una amistad, solo eso, pero la escena de marcar territorio suena interesante, quizá en un futuro. No te preocupes, no me pareces confianzuda ni nada por el estilo, espero no haber tardado mucho. Gracias por comentar y por leerme. Saludos. Besos.**

 **ElaQueen: Jaja, los detalles enamoran. Hola cariño. Muchas gracias, qué gusto que haya sido de tu agrado. Eso es siempre bueno leerlo, gracias de nuevo. Yo podría odiar esa computadora eternamente, espero pronto vuelvas, de la forma que sea. Jajaja suena interesante, yo no entiendo cómo ustedes no comen picante, qué fea la vida sin picante. Cada día es una nueva oportunidad, siempre. Espero disfrutes el siguiente. Gracias, ni yo a ti. Abrazo de regreso. Saludos. Pd. Acabo de conseguir el libro de Piedad, ya te contaré.**

 **LyzzEQ: Va por otro me contarás qué te pareció. Muchas gracias por leer y por comentar. Saludos.**

 **Denny Malfoy: Nada malo :). Tienes razón, esas sí son amigas. Gracias por leer y comentar. Saludos.**

 **Guest: ¿Después de 26 capítulos se me acusa de no tener paciencia? ¡Qué injusta es la vida a veces! Ciertamente no puedo presumir de tenerla pero contigo la he tenido, es solo que me frustra y lo odio jaja. ¿Personas que no tienen problemas nunca? creo que no existen. No. No. No. La forma de escribir esta determinada por el estado de ánimo, luz y obscuridad. No eres aburrida, no hay forma, no es posible, no lo creo. ¿Tú crees? No sabría cómo hacerlo, creo que me sale un tanto innato, suelo decir tonterías cuando estoy nerviosa (eso debería ir en mi biografía). Voy a buscar la historia, la recuerdas porque fue buena, confío en tu buen gusto. Tú también me caes bien, tú también escribes bien, tú también eres diferente, tú también muestras sabiduría; dedico mi tiempo a lo que me resulta interesante, tú me pareces interesante. ¿Insultos? imagino la sonrisa que te sacó generar eso (yo habría muerto de la risa, eso también debería ir en mi biografía). Gracias por comentar, gracias por hacerlo como lo haces. Yo creo que te recuerda a alguien; créeme mujer, si de alguien recuerdo comentarios son los tuyos, repito dedico mi tiempo a lo que me resulta interesante. Simpatía, interesante. Supongo que no me dirás más… Tienes razón pero aún así espero recuperar un poco la magia que tenían, esa conexión espontánea y mutua :). Regina siempre será mi favorita, así de dañada como a veces se muestra. ¿De verdad? Muchas gracias, eso justo es lo que quería, que las cosas se fueran develando poco a poco y que otras quedaran para el final. ¿Por qué es difícil? me cuesta conformarme (otra cosa para la biografía). No todo podía ser perfecto, aunque le dieron un empujón, empiezan los capítulos más rosas, con sus respectivos problemas claro. Desaparecer en si misma, es justo así. ¡Qué triste!, lo intentó y eso debería contar casi como cocinar en si. Cierto, alguien que ve las cosas desde fuera llega siempre con otra visión de las mismas. Gracias a ti por leerme y por comentarme. Saludos. Pd. ¡Falso! Tú sabes más de mí, mucho más. Puedes volver a verlo ahora. Algo nuevo habrá. Pd2. ¿De verdad vas a dejar a esta pobre aficionada a la escritura sin nada nuevo?**

 **Paisa27: Gracias. Qué bueno que la disfrutes. Espero el siguiente sea igual. Gracias por leer y comentar. SAludos.**

 **Gloes: ¡Hola! La rubia también ha tenido una vida complicada, no solo en cuanto a la falta de sus padres, sino también a la falta de estabilidad con Lily, cuando ella por fin estaba lista Emma ya estaba en otro lugar. Los amigos suelen ser un bálsamo para las heridas, que nunca nos falten. Hablar será siempre la mejor terapia, incluso si el otro no dice nada, hablar de lo que duele te hace dejarlo ir un poco más. Kat tendrá que encontrar la forma de conseguir que Regina acepte tener esa conversación con Zelena, será complicado pero necesario. Kat sabe que Emma e una pieza fundamental en su plan para conseguir que Regina pueda rehacer su vida, pero uno no puede convencer a alguien de estar con otra persona, esas decisiones son personales, pero evidentemente los empujones son muy validos. Pues ya me contarás qué te pareció el capítulo. Uy pues qué gusto que hayas pasado bien una tarde lluviosa. Yo amo el café, él y yo tenemos algo especial. Gracias a ti por leer y por la paciencia en cuanto a las actualizaciones. Nada de eso, gracias a ustedes por darme la oportunidad de leerme y comentarme sobre lo que piensan. De verdad, lo valoro enormidades. Gracias por todo. Saludos.**

 **Capítulo XXVII Mutuo: con su equilibrio, con su equidad.**

-¿Kat? ¿Qué haces aquí?...- Era Regina, sin lugar a dudas, la única razón por la que la rubia se presentaría en su casa sin avisar. -¡Oh Dios!, ¿Está bien?-

-Está bien, tranquila.- Se acercó a la rubia y le dio un apretón en el brazo, a forma de saludo, a forma de consuelo. -Vine a hablar contigo, pero no quiero molestar, yo... no sabía que estabas ocupada.- Emma realmente se notaba preocupada por Regina, pero no estaba segura de qué pensar, quizá la rubia había decido dejar ir a su amiga, quizá se había cansado. Aún así, su experiencia le había enseñado que más valía aclarar las cosas en el momento para evitar malos entendidos.

-¿Ocupada?... ¿Yo?... ¿Con qué?- De pronto, del cielo le cayó la respuesta y entendió a qué se refería la rubia. -¡Dios!... No... No... No... No... Lily y yo... No, nada de eso. Amigas… ella y yo… amigas.- Lo único que le faltaba era que llegara a oídos de Regina que estaba saliendo con alguien más, en teoría no debería preocuparse por eso, pero le preocupaba, aún le preocupaba.

-Dios… ¡Qué alivio!... Perfecto, no dispongo de mucho tiempo, Emma. Así que seré breve. -No te vayas. No la dejes. No ahora.- No sabía bien cómo resumir todo lo que quería expresar sin decirle lo le había pasado a su amiga, pero eso era la esencia, Regina la necesitaba.

-¿Eso te dijo?… ¿Dijo que yo la dejé?… porque eso no es verdad Kat, yo... yo no quiero irme... yo... yo la quiero... se lo dije, pero ella no me deja quererla...- La voz se le había quebrado un poco. Cuánto le dolía quererle así. -Pero quererla no basta... me lo dejó muy claro.- Le dolía recordar aquel día, pero era verdad, el cariño no bastaba

-Sí, estoy enterada de lo que pasó. Sólo una cosa Emma, tú ¿Le crees?- Necesitaba saber que podía contar con Emma, necesitaba saber que no se iba a dejar convencer tan fácil por Regina, que iba a saber cómo reaccionar cuando la morena tuviera miedo y quisiera irse, necesitaba conseguir que Emma entendiera que en ocasiones Regina podía sonar muy segura pero que lo que buscaba era convencerse a si misma más que a los demás, que lo que hacía era probarlos, probarlos para saber si eran merecedores de su confianza. Si no conseguía que Emma entendiera eso quizá lo mejor era no insistir más.

-Yo... no lo sé... es complicado... a veces tengo la impresión de que la estoy forzando a tener algo conmigo y no es esa mi intención... yo... no sé... es complicado.- Sabía perfectamente que la morena era complicada, le hacía dudar, lo que pensaba que tenía claro, al escucharle, ya no estaba tan segura. -Escucha Kat, no puedo ponerlo todo yo, necesito algo de su parte, yo también necesito saber que ella no se va a ir, que no me va a dejar cuando se sienta asustada. Ella necesita certezas pero la verdad es que yo también las necesito.- Después de lo vivido con Lily le había costado mucho tomar la decisión de tener algo con alguien, pero lo que había sentido por Regina había sido especial desde el principio, así que aunque lo dudó un poco después lo tuvo muy claro. Ella no pedía lo mismo, sabía que Regina estaba muy lastimada, pero necesitaba sentir su interés, necesitaba no sentirse sola.

-Entiendo. Te juro que te entiendo, Emma. Yo la conozco y sé lo cerrada que puede llegar a ser, pero ella te quiere, ¿Lo sabes?- Emma tenía razón, su amiga podía ser realmente testaruda cuando se lo proponía. El problema era convencer a su amiga que Emma era alguien digno de confianza y para eso necesitaba que la rubia tuviera paciencia, Regina era una persona difícil pero una vez que uno conseguir entrar en su circulo cercano, era única.

-Yo también la quiero Kat, no es solo ella la que siente… eso también se lo dije..- Se cruzó de brazos y comenzó a mirar sus zapatos. -Pero yo también necesito no sentirme sola. Saber que ella está ahí ¿Sabes?-

-Tiene miedo y cuando Regina tiene miedo dice muchas tonterías.- Comenzaba a comprender a la rubia, la morena podía decir cosas muy hirientes. No le quedaba más que soltar toda la carne al asador y ver qué salía de ello. -Si alguien te entiende, soy yo. Mira Emma yo solo puedo decirte que Regina te quiere y se está muriendo de miedo por hacerlo, yo puedo decir muchas cosas y lograr convencerte de que lo sigas intentando pero no es eso lo que busco, no sería justo; y la verdad es que tampoco me interesa que sea así. Para poder estar con ella vas a necesitar de toda tu paciencia, debes estar muy convencida porque habrá momentos difíciles, momentos en lo que desearás matarla y lo único que te va a sacar es ese deseo de estar a su lado. Así que es una decisión personal y debe estar basada en tus sensaciones sobre la situación; ademas eres tú la única que sabe si vale la pena o no. Yo lo único que quería es que tuvieras la certeza de que eres alguien muy especial para ella, tan especial que su principal prioridad es alejarse de ti lo más lejos que pueda; Regina es la persona más indiferente con quien no significa nada para ella Emma, si no sintiera nada por ti no pondría tanto empeño en convencerte de que la dejes.- Podía ver la cara de la rubia, le parecía estar consiguiendo algo importante, por lo menos la iba a dejar pensando. -Pero algo muy importante, si te interesa estar ahí, no te vayas, no dejes que te aleje, permanece y descubrirás lo maravillosa que puede llegar a ser, para eso solo necesitas paciencia. Pero no te sientas obligada, si crees que no es justo o que no puedes lograrlo, entonces déjale, déjale ahora porque Regina no va a soportar perderte Emma.- Para bien o para mal necesitaba que se decidieran porque si no iba a contar con ella necesitaba idear otro plan para ayudar a su amiga. -Piénsalo. Piénsalo bien, Emma.- Se acercó a la rubia y le abrazó, le tenía cariño del tiempo en el que trató con ella. -Me dio mucho gusto saludarte, espero poder verte pronto.- Esto se lo dijo al oído, sin más se separó y se dirigió hacia el ascensor.

-Esa no puede ser Regina, dijiste que era morena y que era preciosa. ¿No me digas que hay una tercera en discordia, Emma?- Era extraño ver así a Emma, le podía notar confundida e intranquila. Su estado de ánimo había cambiado en unos minutos . Definitivamente tenía que conocer a esa mujer.

Puso los ojos en blanco y se giró hacia su amiga. Ella le miraba con media sonrisa, recargada en el marco de la puerta. Tenía mucho que pensar y estaba segura que Lily le sería de gran ayuda.

-""-""-""-""-

Era la cuarta ocasión que leía la nota y seguía sin tener claro a qué se refería Emma con "cambiar de opinión". A eso era justo a lo que se refería con perder su paz, la mañana productiva que había imaginado se había ido al diablo al abrir su nota. Su agenda estaba prácticamente llena, tenía dos reuniones a media tarde, ya las había cancelado el día anterior y no podía quedar mal nuevamente. Emma siempre disponiendo de su tiempo, siempre actuando sin pensar en los demás. No sabía qué le daba más curiosidad si saber con respecto a qué había cambiado de opinión o cuál era la proposición que quería hacerle. Y entonces, sin poder evitarlo, una vez más la tomó y la leyó.

"He cambiado de opinión. Tengo algo que decir y una proposición que hacer. Estaré en el hípico a eso de las cinco de la tarde. No faltes, por favor.

Emma Swan".

Esa rubia y sus mensajes crípticos, No podía simplemente ir a la editorial y hablar con ella como dos personas civilizadas. Además ¿Desde cuándo Emma iba al hípico? Ni siquiera sabía montar. Evidentemente no se había comunicado con ella, la nota no daba pie a eso, era presentarse o no hacerlo, le había pedido que no faltara, lo había pedido por favor.

Pensar en despedirse nuevamente hacía que se le revolviera el estómago. Le costó hacerlo la primera vez, ¿Cómo demonios lo iba a hacer una segunda? Era justo a eso cuando se refería a que la rubia le hacía perder su tranquilidad, desde el primer momento le había generado muchos sentimientos y solía hacer cosas sin pensarlo, le envolvía en sus proposiciones, en sus planes y de pronto ya no tenía control de nada.

Estaba molesta porque por más rabietas que hiciera lo tuvo claro desde que la leyó por primera vez, a las cinco de la tarde iba a ver a Emma Swan, no podía decirle que no después de todo lo que la rubia había hecho por ella, pero sobre todo, no podía decirle que no porque se moría de ganas de verla.

-""-""-""-""-""

Estaba nerviosa, estaba muy nerviosa, pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo sabía perfectamente qué era lo que iba a decir, por primera vez en mucho tiempo lo tenía todo claro. Su turno había comenzado muy temprano, lo cual era perfecto porque así disponía de todo el tiempo para llegar a su cita. No sabía por qué pero le gustaba pensar que Regina no faltaría, tenía la esperanza de que llegada la hora, ella estaría en el lugar acordado. Fue Lily quien le aconsejó que hiciera las cosas de esa forma, 'tienes que aclarar las cosas de una vez por todas para poder estar en paz' fueron sus palabras , había sido por eso que había decidido ir a su oficina a dejarle las flores, a dejarle el café, pero sobre todo, a dejarle la nota. Tenía algo que decir, tenía algo que ofrecer y entre más pronto la hiciera la hiciera mas pronto recibiría su respuesta. Tenía tan solo unas horas que había dejado a su amiga en el aeropuerto y ya le extrañaba, pero tenía el consuelo de que en tan solo una semana le volvería a ver.

No estaba segura de que haber pedido el caballo de Regina hubiera sido su idea más brillante. Tenía claro que en cuanto la morena se diera cuenta que Rocinante no estaba, y que además era culpa suya, iba a poner el grito en el cielo. En su defensa diría que tenía dos muy buenas razones para haber actuado de esa forma, la primera y más importante era que le encantaba verla enojada, le encantaba como fruncía el ceño, como se cruzaba de brazos, pero sobre todo como le miraba; adoraba la forma en que trataba de esconder una sonrisa tras esas frases mordaces que le lanzaba; y sin poder evitarlo, le entraban unas ganas locas de besarle; y la segunda era que aunque no quisiera pensarlo, cabía la posibilidad de que decidiera no ir, y en ese caso, la única compañía que quería era la del caballo de Regina, era algo enfermo y lo tenía claro, pero no lo podía evitar, se había encariñado con él. Desde aquel trágico día había acudido al hípico cada día, evidentemente no le prestaban el caballo de Regina, pero si le dejaban cepillarlo y acercarse a él, y eso había bastado para encariñarse. Había intentado sacarlo pero le explicaron que el caballo era propiedad de la morena, pagaba mensualmente para que tuviera el mejor cuidado posible, pero era de ella y por esta razón no podían prestarlo a nadie. Había corrido con suerte, en cuanto se acercó a pedir su caballo notó que el encargado era nuevo, pidió a Rocinante, y tras mirar su computadora respondió 'en un momento lo tengo listo señora Regina', evidentemente ella no se molestó en corregirlo; con el menor de los esfuerzos había conseguido su caballo. Se iba a meter en problemas con la morena, eso lo tenía claro, pero la verdad era que lo estaba deseando.

—""-""-""-""-""

'Una mujer de rizos rubios y ojos verdes' eso había dicho el encargado, no tenía que darle muchas vueltas al asunto para adivinar quién se había atrevido a usurpar su nombre. Mira que llevarse a Rocinante... ¡En qué diablos estaba pensando! Esa rubia le hacía perder la cabeza de tantas formas distintas. Una cosa era disponer de su tiempo a placer pero mentir para poder sacar a su caballo estaba ya en otro nivel, le iba a escuchar en cuanto llegara al lago, porque estaba segura que era ahí donde la rubia le estaba esperando.

Conforme se iba acercando pudo ver a Emma, de pronto la molestia que le había acompañado todo el camino empezaba a desvanecerse dandole lugar nuevamente a esas mariposas que se instalaban en su estómago cuando tenía a la rubia cerca. En cuanto descendió del caballo notó que no era la única que estaba inquieta, en el tiempo de conocerla había aprendido a leer a Emma, esa postura que solía poner, con las manos en las bolsas traseras de su pantalón, aunado a esa manía de mirar sus botas eran indicativo de que estaba nerviosa y eso le daba un poco de alivio, le hacía pensar que por lo menos tenía un poco de control sobre la situación.

-La pena por robo en Boston es de dos años ¿Lo sabías? Y eso sin contar lo de la usurpación de identidad.- Había atado su caballo al árbol, se había acercado a la rubia mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Emma levantó su mirada con una media sonrisa en el rostro, era por eso que le costaba tanto trabajo estar cerca de ella, esa sonrisa y esos ojos le hacían olvidar lo que estaba pensando. Era bella, era realmente bella.

-No lo sabía, pero contaba con convencer a la agraviada de no presentar cargos.- Adoraba esa actitud en la morena; estaba bromeando, lo cual indicaba que no estaba completamente a la defensiva como la última vez que habían estado en ese lugar, y eso era realmente un gran avance. -Veras… Rocinante y yo tenemos muchas cosas en común, Regina.- Había empezado a caminar de un lado a otro, la morena había levantado una ceja, como burlándose de lo que acababa de decir, tenía que controlarse, debía llevar las cosas poco a poco si quería que todo saliera como lo esperaba.

-¿Cosas en común?… ¿Tú y un caballo?…- Sabía perfectamente que estaba cayendo en el juego de Emma, la rubia y su forma tan especial de coquetearle, estaba segura de que iba a salir con algo que le iba a incomodar y aún así no podía evitar seguirle la corriente, extrañaba ese juego que se daba entre ellas. Le estaba costando mucho no dejar salir esa sonrisa que tanto insistía.

-Primero, él te estaba esperando, llevabas ya una semana sin visitarlo…- Pudo notar la duda en su cara así que antes de que pudiera decir algo continuó. -Lo sé porque he venido todos los días a hacerle compañía e intentar toparme 'accidentalmente' contigo… -Levantó ambas manos y dibujó unas comillas en el aire, un mueca muy parecida a una sonrisa se estaba formando en su rostro, iba por buen camino. -Así que esa es la primera, ambos estuvimos aquí esperándote.- Le había puesto nerviosa, le parecía ver el color en sus mejillas. -¿Has notado la forma en la que ese caballo te mira?- La morena ahora si parecía a punto de sonreír- Piensa que eres preciosa y segura estoy de que está enamorado de ti… así que esa es la segunda cosa en la que nos parecemos… Los dos estamos enamorados de ti- Regina de pronto había desviado la mirada y si antes le había parecido que sus mejillas se habían teñido de color, ahora estaba completamente segura. -Y la tercera es la más evidente de todas, mira lo precioso que es…- La morena se había girado nuevamente hacía ella y había levantando una ceja, como preguntando si estaba hablando en serio. -Y ahora mírame a mí… no puedes negar que soy realmente hermosa…- La carcajada que salió de sus labios fue un bálsamo. Cómo extrañaba tenerla cerca.

-¡Oh Dios, Swan!- Había puesto los ojos en blanco, esa rubia sí que tenía el autoestima por las nubes. -No eres tan atractiva…- Le miró a los ojos y pudo ver el cambio en su mirada.

-¿Es lo que crees?- Con una media sonrisa en el rostro buscó acercarse a ella. Le miraba los labios y de nuevo volvía a sus ojos, se estaba muriendo por besarle.

-A… Además no son razones suficientes para levantar los cargos…- El mismo efecto, cada vez que Emma invadía su espacio personal o le miraba de esa forma generaba el mismo efecto en ella. Trató de sonar lo más segura posible pero de pronto todas las certezas iban desapareciendo y lo único en lo que podía pensar esa en esa rubia caminando hacía ella con esa chulería tan suya que le resultaba tan irresistible.

-Tengo otras… ¿Te las muestro?- Lo había dicho muy bajito, como si le estuviera contando un secreto. Estaba ya a un palmo de la morena, parecía que todo había desaparecido a su alrededor, que solo estaban ellas, en ese juego, con ese intercambio de miradas.

-No… No necesito que me muestres nada…- Estaba a punto de perderse en el verde de sus ojos.. El mismo efecto de siempre. -Habíamos quedado en algo, Swan. ¡Venga ya!- Había dado varios pasos hacía atrás, necesitaba alejarse un poco de la rubia para comenzar a pensar con claridad nuevamente.

-Sobre eso…- Emma se acercó a la morena, que de pronto había encontrado algo terriblemente atractivo en el lago. -No estoy tan segura de querer seguir con ese arreglo… -No le estaba tocando y aún así notó cómo se tensó el cuerpo de Regina.

-¿Cómo que no estás tan segura?- Se giró hacia la rubia y lo único que pudo ver fue esa luz en sus ojos, esa maldita luz que solo aparecía cuando estaba llena de esperanza. -Te lo expliqué una vez, Swan, ¿Me harás hacerlo nuevamente?- Se había cruzado de brazos y comenzaba a ponerse a la defensiva.

-Puedes explicarlo las veces que quieras… pero en esta ocasión tengo una pregunta… ¿Es verdad lo que dijiste?- La morena no le miraba, pero estaba segura de que se imaginaba qué era lo que le iba a preguntar.

-¿Acerca de qué?- La pregunta era un simple trámite, sabía perfectamente qué se refería Emma.

-Cuando dijiste que me querías… ¿Era verdad?- Se había puesto frente a ella, ahora si necesitaba que le contestara mirándole a los ojos.

-Yo no ando por ahí diciendo 'te quiero' a todo el mundo, Swan…- Seguía de brazos cruzados, miraba a la rubia entre molesta y tensa, no le daba miedo decir que le quería, ya lo había hecho una vez pero es que ése no había sido el problema. -Pero es que eso no cambia nada, Swan…- Iba a continuar cuando la rubia comenzó a negar.

-No… No… No… Te equivocas, Regina. Eso lo cambia todo, lo cambia absolutamente todo.- Se le había dibujado una sonrisa al escuchar a la morena decir que le quería. -Ya no tengo tan claras todas las razones que me diste para alejarte de mí… o más bien pretendo refutarlas una a una, así que te escucho…- Se sentía más segura que nunca.

-Ahora resulta que ya no recuerdas por qué decidimos lo que decidimos… ¿Por qué te cuesta tanto aceptar que el amor no puede con todo? ¿Por qué no aceptas que hay cosas que no tienen solución?- Empezaba a molestarse, eso era precisamente lo que no quería, tener que pasar nuevamente por ese proceso de despedida. Estaba arrepintiéndose de haber ido y haberse expuesto de esa forma.

-Es que en este caso si que la tiene…- Una vez más esa tomaba esa actitud con la que buscaba intimidar a todo el mundo. Cómo demonios no se había dado cuenta antes de ello. No sabía qué había cambiado, pero de pronto le resultaba mucho más sencillo leer a la morena. -Déjame enseñarte cómo darle solución…- No le dio oportunidad de contestar, estaban ya demasiado cerca, lo único que hizo fue posar su mano por detrás de su cuello y atraerle. Sentir sus labios nuevamente sobre los suyos provocó un escalofrío que le recorrió todo el cuerpo, a pesar de la necesidad que tenía de demostrarle lo mucho que le había extrañado buscó llevar las cosas con calma, quería disfrutar sus labios, los recorría con su lengua invitando a una sorprendida Regina a hacer lo mismo, se estaba tomando su tiempo, a diferencia de otras ocaciones se sabía dueña de la situación, si tenía que convencer a la morena a base de besos no tenía problema en hacerlo. Se separó tan solo un poco y pudo sentir su aliento contra sus labios, no le dio oportunidad de retomar la cordura y nuevamente le atrajo hacía si retomando el beso justo donde le había dejado. Sus manos ya no estaban detrás de su cuello, se habían movido a su cintura mientras sus labios continuaban en una lucha con los de la morena sobre quien tenía el control. Fue la ella quien se separó y buscó poner un poco de sensatez al asunto.

-Swan…- La rubia seguía dando pequeños besos en sus labios, en su barbilla en su cuello. Estaba reuniendo todo el autocontrol del que disponía para no olvidar todo lo que conllevaba hacer lo que se moría por hacer. -Emma… por favor…- Se separó un poco más y al abrir los ojos se encontró con la mirada confusa de la rubia.

-Déjame intentarlo…- No quería confesarlo pero su mayor miedo era que a pesar de todo lo que estaba haciendo no lograra convencer a la morena, tenía miedo de no ser suficiente importante para que Regina apostara por ella. -Por favor.-

-Emma… yo… te voy a lastimar, no estoy bromeando, eso es lo que hago siempre que alguien intenta estar cerca de mí. No te lo mereces… yo… yo llevo todo este tiempo tratando de no hacerlo, por eso me he alejado de ti, pero parece que tú no quieres entender.- Una batalla se estaba librando en su cabeza, era más fácil mantener al margen a una Emma dolida y lastimada que a esa tan llena de esperanza. -Eres obstinada y te niegas a escuchar lo que te digo.-

-Es que el riesgo es mío.- Eso era lo que quería que Regina entendiera, quería que por primera vez en la vida no decidiera qué era lo mejor para lo demás, quería que se ocupara de ella y solo de ella y dejara a los otros hacer lo mismo. -Déjame ser yo quien decida.-

-También soy yo quien esta en riesgo.- Fue tan solo un susurro, no era algo que le quisiera decir a la rubia, era tan solo un pensamiento, algo que no podía sacar de su cabeza, que le atormentaba cada que comenzaba a acercarse a otra persona.

-Puedes confiar en mi… Yo sé que piensas que no puedes hacerlo pero puedes hacerlo, Regina. Puedes confiar en mí...- La morena no le miraba, parecía deliberar si lo que le estaba diciendo era verdad.

-Hay promesas que no depende uno, Swan. Por muy buenas intenciones que tengas.- Emma era sumamente soñadora, creía que todo podía ser color de rosa, que si uno quería, podía y esa no había sido su experiencia en la vida. Ella había aprendido a mantenerse siempre a una distancia prudente de los demás.

-Esta bien, estoy de acuerdo. Entonces déjame demostrarte que ésta no es una de esas ocasiones. Déjame mostrarte que yo sí cumplo lo que prometo.- Se había acercado nuevamente a ella, le comenzó a acariciar la mejilla. -Por favor.-

-¿No tienes miedo de terminar peor?- Levantó la vista y se topó con la tranquilidad que irradiaban esos ojos verdes. Parecía tener muchas certezas que ella ignoraba. Emma parecía tener todo tan claro y ella, sin embargo, parecía dudarlo todo.

-Vales la pena.- Podía leer el miedo en los ojos de Regina, empezaba a entender lo que Kat había dicho. -Si al final de cuentas termino con el corazón más roto, sin termino dañada y odiando el amor, te juro que habrá valido la pena.- Lo decía de verdad, era consciente de que había la posibilidad de que Regina terminara rompiéndole el corazón y aún así no tenía duda de su decisión.

-No me puedes decir esas cosas, Emma.- Se había tapado la cara y se sentado a la orilla del lago. Esa rubia siempre diciendo esas frases que la desarmaban completamente. Esa Emma optimista le hacía soñar con que todo se podía lograr si uno era lo suficientemente valiente para afrontar la situación.

-Es la verdad. Vales la pena.- Se había sentado a su lado. -Es normal tener miedo, yo también lo tengo y mucho. Escucha... Si esto no funciona quiero que sea porque descubrimos que no somos compatibles, quiero que sea porque no te gusta lo que ves en mí, pero no porque te da miedo lastimarme o salir lastimada.-

-No puedo prometerte nada Emma... Yo... Yo no estoy segura de que vaya a funcionar...- Todavía estaba asimilando lo que había hablando con Kat, estaba segura de que era muy pronto para involucrarse con alguien, pero llegaba Emma con sus ojos verdes y sus sonrisas, con sus besos y palabras bonitas y le entraban unas ganas de aventarse al vacío, de aventarse al vacío y esperar a que Emma no la dejara caer.

-Nadie tiene la certeza de que las cosas van a salir como uno espera, de eso se trata la vida, de hacer todo lo que uno pueda para conseguirlo y confiar en que el otro también lo hará. Yo no quiero quedarme pensando en qué hubiera pasado si hubiera insistido un poco más, yo quiero intentarlo, intentarlo siempre.- Ése era para ella su mayor temor, que Regina le dejara botada a la primera de cambio.

-Puedo intentarlo... lo más seguro es que falle y que termines con el corazón roto... pero puedo intentarlo...- Había levantado la vista, una Emma sonriente le regresaba la mirada, verle así le hacía soñar que todo era posible, que todo saldría bien.

-Creo que vale la pena tomar el riesgo. Intentarlo. Eso me basta.- Se acercó y le beso, era su forma de sellar esa promesa. -Puedo ser realmente encantadora cuando me lo propongo ¿Sabes?-

-Lo tengo claro Swan, lo tengo muy claro.- De no ser así no habría terminado nuevamente metida en esa situación. Emma le hacía ver todo a color cuando más obscuras veía las cosas.

-Tengo una propuesta que hacerte.- El rostro de la morena cambió, ahora no estaba intranquila, ahora le miraba expectante. -No puedes decirme que no, porque yo ya dije que sí. Así que...-

-¿Qué fue exactamente lo que aceptaste sin consultarme?- De pronto la rubia se había quedado sin habla, le miraba preocupada. -¿Emma?- La rubia levantó la mirada y una sonrisa nerviosa se dibujó en su rostro. -¡Swan, contesta!-

-Una amiga vino a invitarme a su boda, ella vive en Washington. No estoy segura de cómo pero terminamos hablando de ti, yo termine hablando de ti y ella te invitó y yo acepté por ti.- Había soltado todo tan rápido que no estaba segura de que Regina le hubiera entendido, solía pasarle cuando estaba nerviosa. No quería mirar a la morena, no quería darle oportunidad de negarse antes de tiempo. -Ya sé que vas a decir que no debí aceptar en tu nombre pero escúchame primero...- Levantó una mano para acallar la respuesta que Regina estaba por darle. -Es sólo el fin de semana... Ya sé que no conoces a nadie, pero técnicamente me conoces a mí y yo no voy a separarme de ti en ningún momento.- Empezaba a divagar, eso también le ocurría mucho cuando estaba nerviosa. -Ya sé que es muy apresurado pero de verdad creo que la pasarías muy bien, ella tiene muchas ganas de conocerte y yo de que la conozcas. Es importante y sé que vamos a intentar que las cosas funcionen, sé que debemos ir con calma, y yo no voy a presionarte...- La morena había levantando una ceja, parecía que no le estaba entendiendo del todo.

-Emma...-

-Déjame terminar... Quiero que tengas la certeza de que voy a aceptar lo que decidas, que eso no va a cambiar lo que acabamos de hablar ahora… porque yo entiendo ¿Sabes?, no tienes por qué hacer sacrificios por mí, si tú dices que no pues es no y yo entiendo…-

-Emma...-

-Podemos ir y volver el mismo día si eso es lo que quieres. No tenemos que dormir juntas...- La morena se aclaró la garganta e inclinó la cabeza cómo preguntando si había escuchado bien. -Nooo... no me refería a eso, bueno que si tú quieres yo encantada pero no te sientas presionada... yo... yo...- Había comenzado a rascarse la cabeza. -Tú sabes que me encantas y que yo me muero por...

-¡Emma, deja de hablar!- La rubia levantó la vista y le regaló una media sonrisa. -Está bien, vamos a la boda de tu amiga.- ¿Acababa de aceptar pasar el fin de semana junto a Emma Swan? La felicidad que irradiaba la rubia le hizo sonreír, en ese momento le quedó claro lo enamorada que estaba, sería capaz de hacer lo que fuera necesario con tal de conseguir que Emma sonriera de esa forma siempre.

-¿De verdad?- Sin pensarlo se abalanzó sobre la morena y le besó, nuevamente esa sensación recorriendo su cuerpo. Había quedado justo sobre ella, así que optó por recorrer las lineas de su rostro con la punta de los dedos, le parecía realmente una mujer hermosa. -No te vas a arrepentir, lo vamos a pasar muy bien.- Llegó a su cicatriz y sin poderlo evitar comenzó a recorrerle.

-Me caí de un caballo.- Había cerrado los ojos al sentir los dedos de la rubia. -Era muy joven y apenas aprendía a hacerlo. No tuve la precaución necesaria, me costó mucho montarme de nuevo.- Nuevamente podía sentir esa calma que le había invadido toda la mañana, antes de saber de la rubia. Quizá era el lugar, quizá era el momento o quizá fuera la compañía. No tenía problema en aceptar el bien que le hacía Emma a su día a día, el solo hecho de tenerla cerca le hacía creer que estaba segura, que no debía preocuparse por nada porque Emma Swan estaba ahí para cuidarle.

-Pero lo conseguiste y eso es lo importante.- Le acariciaba las mejillas y regresaba nuevamente a su cicatriz. -Llegó Rocinante y seguramente te enamoró con su encanto natural y ese tono azabache tan sensual que tiene.- Regina abrió los ojos y le sonrió de medio lado. -Te demostró que no te dejaría caer y confiaste en él y lo sigues haciendo. Es cuestión de no perder la fe. ¿Ves cómo el caballo y yo sí tenemos muchas cosas en común?-

-Rocinante llegó a mi vida un día sin buscarlo, fue una muy grata sorpresa.- Nuevamente había cerrado los ojos, e esta ocasión por la cercanía de la rubia, le parecía que los latidos de su corazón le estaban delatando.

-Así son las mejores cosas de la vida, aparecen un día como cualquier otro. de pronto llegan y deciden quedarse.- Se acercó nuevamente y en esta ocasión nuevamente le besó, podía acostumbrarse a hacerlo siempre, esa mujer podía volverse su adicción sin problema. Nunca había conocido a alguien tan complicado y a la vez tan irresistible. -Te voy a mostrar que no solo los caballos merecen tu confianza.- Le besaba lento, buscaba recorrerle a conciencia, como si tuviera miedo de que podía perderse de algo si no le dedicaba la atención necesaria.

Siempre había creído que había personas que dolían y otras que aliviaban, para ella, Regina sin siquiera darse cuenta se había encargado de curar heridas que ni siquiera recordaba que tenía. Definitivamente deseaba que ese momento quedara gravado en su mente para siempre.

 _ **...Continuará...**_


	28. Querer, esa osadía

**Hola.**

 **Por aquí les dejo el nuevo capítulo. Sin pretextos, yo los odios. Espero lo disfruten y gracias por seguir leyendo y comentando. No saben cuánto ayudan. Gracias.**

 **Saludos.**

 **Ruth María: A veces uno necesita de tiempo para que se nos aclaren las ideas y otras veces necesitamos de alguien lo haga. Por miedo más que por otra cosa, aunque no voy a negar que también es algo necia. Esperemos que la oportunidad que todas están esperando por fin se dé sin demasiados obstáculos. Creo que tiene que ver con la conversación que tuvo con Kat y con el hecho de que una vez más Emma haya decidido permanecer y también se lo merecía Emma, en eso tienes toda la razón. ¿Te lo parece? La verdad es que lo he releído en innumerables ocasiones y no me convence, no me gustó, no me llena, creo que por eso me ha costado tanto el siguiente. Ese estira y afloje es lo que más me gusta a mí también, es que Emma nunca da oportunidad de negarse, si no le dan lo que quiere por las buenas a y lo exige, para alguien como Regina eso puede ser tan molesto como liberador. Gracias a ti por permanecer, por comentar, por leer. Saludos. ¡Abrazo!**

 **dcromeror: Una verdadera amiga es la que te dice lo que piensa incluso cuando no te parezca. Conocer a quien se quiere de verdad con el paso del tiempo se convierte en un placer. Esa rubia tiene un gran poder sobre Regina, aunque creo que no es consciente de ello. Pues la verdad es que no me ha terminado de convencer el capítulo, lo he releído muchas veces y hay algo que no, pero me da mucho gusto que lo hayas disfrutado. Muchas gracias por leer y por molestarte en dejar un comentario. Espero disfrutes mucho el siguiente. Saludos.**

 **Lizzie gza: ¿De verdad? pff a mí no me termina de convencer, creo que es el que menos me ha gustado, quizá sea por eso que éste me ha costado tanto trabajo, pero bueno, qué gusto que lo hayas disfrutado, jaja yo siempre uso esa misma expresión cuando algo me gusta demasiado. Si pudiera casarme con mi rompecabezas de la noche estrellada lo haría sin pensarlo :). Ja, gracias por lo de mente fantástica pero la verdad es que creo que ya les debía una tregua. Suele pasar, lo importante es identificar por qué alguien no está dispuesto a involucrarse y más importante saber reconocer qué es lo que uno puede tolerar y qué no; en mi humilde opinión creo que esa es la base para cualquier relación. Ahora estás mejor (espero) y eso es lo que importa. Eso es justo los que no me gustó, es demasiado idílico, no me convence, no me parece real, no lo sé, me ha creado tanto conflicto que no lo podía superar y avanzar con el siguiente. Pero bueno, lo que busco es que lo disfruten y les guste para dónde va. Su relación tendrá sus tropezones pero seguro que les gusta cómo se va formando, será imperfectamente bonita. No lo sé aún pero yo creo que ya no muchos, ya veremos. Aunque no lo parezca, por lo menos cuatro días a la semana me sentaba frente a mi computadora esperando a la inspiración, muchas veces no llegó, aunque debo decir que mi indeseable perfeccionismo terminaba espantándole cuando osaba aparecerse :/. Nuevamente qué gusto que lo hayas disfrutado. Espero estés muy bien, espero disfrutes el siguiente y que la espera haya valido la pena. Gracias por leer y comentarme, lo valoro mucho. Saludos.**

 **Kiandre: No me convence el capítulo, pero me da mucho gusto que lo hayas disfrutado. Emma le llena de esa luz que a veces le falta, la gente que llega a tu vida a complementarte es más importante es más indispensable de lo que se piensa. Espero que también disfrutes el siguiente, es largo y lleno de sorpresas. Lamento la tardanza pero mi molesto perfeccionismo no me daba tregua. No me olvido, eso va para el final junto con Cora. Gracias por permanecer, gracias por leer y gracias por comentar. Abrazo fuerte. ¡Saludos!**

 **LyzzEQ: Y yo llevo cerca de tres semanas releyéndolo una y otra vez y no termina de convencerme, creo que aquí la loca soy yo; pero me da mucho gusto que lo hayas disfrutado. Jaja la vida te sorprende, o los fanfic en este caso, creo que el que sigue también va a tener ese efecto, ya me contarás qué te pareció. Serán buenos capítulos, a pesar de lo mucho que me ha costado el nuevo creo que vale la pena y la espera. Ponerse del otro lado será siempre de gran ayuda para evitar injusticias y malos entendidos. Muchas gracias por continuar, por leer y por comentar. Saludos.**

 **Kirian: Jaja pues para eso son las amigas, para ayudarle a uno a no desistir cuando se está buscando la felicidad. Esa era la intención con la analogía aunque ya no me parece tan buena como cuando la escribí pero me da gusto que hayas entendido la idea; Emma es, sin duda alguna, digna de toda confianza. Espero disfrutes del siguiente, espero valga la espera, ya me contaras qué te pareció. Tardé pero volví… Gracias por seguir y comentar. Saludos.**

 **Guest: No hay forma de confundirte con otra, te voy a contar por qué, ya me pasó una vez que confundí a alguien más, desde entonces tengo un archivo especial con sus comentarios y dedico bastante tiempo respondiendo justo abajo de cada uno de ellos, quizá no me haya dado a entender bien, las leo y se me vienen respuestas a la cabeza y supongo que no la supe exponer de forma correcta, lo lamento mucho, pero no te confundo (aunque me harías la vida más fácil si me pusieras un nombre en lugar de guest:)). Creo que quiere verla feliz y le parece que Emma podría ayudar; como Kat, pocas, muy pocas. Será muy interesante, habrá sorpresas. Esa era justo la idea del capítulo, y aunque al principio me gustó la analogía, la verdad es que cada que lo releo me arrepiento más y más, pff, no podía empezar el siguiente porque no podía superar el pasado. Regina necesita tiempo y Emma parece que va a dárselo, parece que por fin están encontrando un equilibrio y eso va a ayudar mucho. Jajaja, paciencia. Uy tardé mucho, pero todo es culpa de mi horrible perfeccionismo, espero haya valido la pena. Muchas gracias por leer y continuar y comentar y por todo, todo. Saludos.**

 **Kykyo-chan: ¡Por fin! jaja. Lo será, vendrán capítulos bonitos. Gracias por seguir leyendo y comentando. Espero disfrutes el siguiente. Saludos.**

 **slj82: Es la verdad, son advertencias amistosas pero tajantes, sin otra opción, pero todo por las buenas. Eres especial e inteligente, no me queda la menos duda. Por supuesto que funcionan, tengo todas sus opiniones en cuenta y aunque quizá no las resuelva o aplique de manera inmediata si que lo hago en capítulos futuros. Te digo algo… No me termina de convencer el capítulo, creo que es el que menos me ha gustado, demasiado idílico, demasiado soñador, no lo sé, por eso me ha costado tanto escribir el siguiente, no me cuadra, ¡bah! divago, lo siento. Me da muchísimo gusto que lo hayas disfrutado. Muchas gracias, es bueno saber que se llega al objetivo deseado, gracias por compartirlo, espero el siguiente te parezca igual de descriptivo (para mí también es importante a la hora de leer). Esa analogía me parecía buena y ahora no tanto pero qué bueno que te ha gustado. Emma es toda valiente y entregada, atrabancada y necia, Emma es todo un caso. El placer es mío. Gracias por leer, de verdad que significa mucho para mí. Gracias por tu muy bien estructurado comentario. Saludos.**

 **mills1: A Kat le encanta arreglarle la vida a las personas que quiere, es ese tipo de persona. Creo que tener la certeza de que alguien te quiere hace que la esperanza que se creía muerta vuelva con mucha más fuerza. Me da mucho gusto que lo hayas disfrutado, habrá muchos más acercamientos, te van a gustar, ¡ya lo verás! Tardé bastante, lo lamento, pero te dejo la boda y todas las sorpresas que se me ocurrieron, espero la disfrutes. Gracias por leerme, gracias por comentarme. Saludos.**

 **Paisa27: Qué bueno que lo disfrutaste, me da mucho gusto. Es que cuando la esperanza de Emma regresa lo hace con mayor fuerza. La confianza de una Emma con la certeza de saberse querida es prácticamente invencible. Tardé mucho, mucho, mucho, lo lamento pero espero valga la pena. Ya me contarás qué te pareció. Gracias por leer y comentar. Saludos.**

 **15marday: Qué gusto que ustedes lo estén disfrutando tanto. Muchos sentimientos, aclarar lo que había faltado en conversaciones anteriores. La esperanza es fundamental cuando se trata de solucionar algo. Y lo más importante es que decidan quedarse, llegar todos puedes, ¿quedarse? solo aquello que vale la pena.**

 **Farren n m: Muy justo y muy necesario, no habrá retroceso, de ahí para adelante. Jaja, no me cabe en la cabeza cómo es que me pareció buena idea esa analogía, no sé en qué demonios pensaba, aunque ciertamente si es más guapa. Se acercarán más, con su pequeño drama y reconciliación. Emma no le dejará, tú tranquila. Kat me deja sin palabras, es como un sueño para mí. Tardé mucho, lo lamento, pero el siguiente s el más largo que he escrito, espero valga la pena y la espera. Gracias por seguir leyendo y comentando. Saludos.**

 **RMills: Cuando termine todo la voy a empaquetar y te la voy a mandar por correo :). Regina no se muestra ante cualquier persona, es alguien muy especial y muy complicada, cualquier persona se quedaría atrapada entre tanta barrera, Emma es diferente, ella sabe que lo vale, lo presiente, lo reconoce. Creo que lo único que le hacía falta era esa certeza de saber que Regina tenía sentimientos por ella, no creo que le permita irse nunca más, al menos no sin antes una respuesta convincente. Regina empieza a dejarse llevar por esa rubia atrabancada y soñadora, veremos qué sale de ello. Muchas gracias por comentar y leerme. Saludos.**

 **ElaQueen: Cariño… tanto tiempo ya… Uy pues qué gusto de verdad, a mí por el contrario no me termina de gustar. Eso es una muy, muy buena noticia, me da muchísimo gusto de verdad Ela (aunque técnicamente ya va un mes y no hemos avanzado, pero yo estaba en las mismas, así que no me quejo). Nunca es tan obscuro como cuando está a punto de amanecer, ya viene el sol y eso es bueno. Adelantar mientras trabajo me resulta muy complicado, suerte con eso. Mi favorita, ojalá pronto esté listo. No lo creo… pero me da gusto… Jaja ya quisiera yo ser como Kat, pero si en algo puedo ayudarte, no me he ido, no me voy. Ese es justo mi problema con este capítulo, me parece más lejano a la realidad que nunca, la vida es muy jodida y topar con personas que tengan el nivel de razonamiento que tiene Emma, que tiene Kat es tan utópico… Ojalá… Lo que no tiene nombre… Buenazo.. Desde que lo terminé voy por la vida recomendándole. ¿Preferido de ella? Un abrazo, muy largo y muy fuerte. Lo sé. Gracias. Yo tampoco, dando espacio para sentir, para ser… Aquí sigo. Saludos.**

 **Guest: Me resultas 'interesante', sí, es esa la palabra. No me refería precisamente a eso con 'algo nuevo', era más bien algo sobre ti, me hubiera gustado tu opinión del mismo pero entiendo. Eso parece, y resulta que es el capítulo que menos me ha gustado de todos, curioso. Yo: evitando siempre los extremos, ni que me ahoguen, ni que me olviden, equilibrio; seguramente todos lo hemos sido, de alguna forma, es después de la tormenta que más se valora la calma; creo que uno puede ser libre en compañía, creo que la libertad es un estado que no está condicionado por nada ni nadie, sólo por uno mismo o al menos eso es lo que se busca; libros, ese tesoro que pocos encuentran; palabras: creo que la firmeza no está peleada con la vacilación, se puede ser cobarde para después ser valiente, no todos son faltos de palabra, yo no lo soy; y tenerlo por siempre presente; y ser libre y decidir quedarse; la mía a cuenta gotas y con lo que me interesa de verdad; multitudes: se puede uno perder y aún así no pertenecer. Cuando corro, cuando leo, cuando viajo, cuando aprendo, cuando escribo y cuando desintegro tu comentario y lo razono frase a frase. Llevo un mes meditándole. Me gusta, me deja una sensación extraña, como de melancolía. Me gusta. Luz y sombra, cada vez que tengo la oportunidad de leerte me queda más y más claro. Gracias a ti por leer y por comentarme, pero sobre todo muchas gracias por compartir. Saludos.**

 **Gloes: Hola. Muy pocas personas como Kat, juzgar es parte de la naturaleza humana, llegar a un nivel donde se es capaz de aclarar las cosas antes de generar problemas innecesarios es una hazaña. Tenías y tienes razón, poco a poco Emma ha conseguido esa confianza para acercarse a Regina a pesar de la resistencia que la morena pueda darle. Esa analogía me jode cada vez más y más, no me gusta nada, no sé en qué diablos pensaba, pero bueno qué más da. Yo creo que es mejor vivir sin fallarse nunca a uno mismo, sin salirnos de nuestro equilibrio por complacer a otros, para mí ese sería un final feliz, encontrar el equilibrio. Lo harán, serán buenos ratos, espero los disfrutes mucho. Me da mucho gusto que disfrutes de lo que escribo y que tenga una efecto positivo en tu día a día, créeme que leer sus comentarios es también algo muy gratificante para mí, gracias por todo el empeño que pones en ellos, lo noto y lo valoro inmensamente. Agradecida yo de que te tomes la molestia de leerme, a pesar del tiempo que me tome actualizar. Gracias por todo. Saludos.**

 **Tanin: Buenas. Pues ya somos dos entonces, tampoco suelo abandonar aquello a lo que decidí dedicarle mi tiempo. Por lo menos fui capaz de hacerte reflexionar sobre algunos de ellos, créeme que conseguir eso es ya un triunfo (estoy segura por la forma en la que escribes que defiendes cada opinión que compartes). Entiendo perfectamente, yo aquí estoy siempre que quieras debatir de lo que sea, a mí me encanta defender mi punto de vista. Acepto, 2do y contando… justo mi tipo de debate entonces, me gusta que me cuestionen mis certezas, solo así es como uno crece y madura. 1.-Elena: es que la vida está llena de buenas personas, no hay un amor de tu vida, al menos eso creo, hay infinidad de personas increíbles, lo que define si uno permanece con una u otra es la época en que no las hayamos topado. Si estando con alguien sigues pensando en 'lo que no fue' no estás en el lugar correcto. 2.- Ingrid: Ciertamente no se podría aplicar una segunda oportunidad en esta situación; pero creo firmemente que en caso de darse no siempre tienen que ser las dos personas las que cambien, me explico, habrá cosas de la personalidad de Regina que no puede cambiar, no quiere, no está en posibilidad e hacerlo de momento, a eso me refiero con que no deben cambiar ambas, quizá Ingrid crea que presionaba demasiado y que estaba en un error y las cosas arranquen o quizá se dé cuenta que para ella es indispensable que su pareja le cuente sus penas y entones terminen tronando, cuestión de tener claros los limites propios más que los ajenos. Lo que hoy es puede que mañana no lo sea y yo hablo más de la vida real que de lo que escriben los autores. Es que yo pienso exactamente lo mismo, las cosas deben aclararse desde el principio, en cualquier tipo de relación; pero difiero en algo, siempre hay vertientes, nunca vamos a encontrar a una persona que sea exactamente lo que necesitamos siempre habrá que ceder y es ahí donde está el meollo, es decir, uno tiene que ser honesto con el otro pero más que nada con uno mismo, tener bien claro qué puede o no tolerar porque mira, en un relación las cosas no son blancas o negras, hay infinidad de grises y sobre todo lo que para ti puede ser, para mí puede no serlo y habrá que ponernos de acuerdo y ceder cuando se pueda y si no se puede pues moverte. La mayoría de las personas cree que puede cambiar a alguien, dice aceptar algo con el sueño de que un día será diferente y es ahí donde todo se jode. Cada quien es libre de vivir su vida como le plazca mientras le funcione y no afecte a un tercero, y evidentemente buscarse a alguien que comparta esos gustos. Yo no creo eso de que debemos ser diferentes a nuestras parejas, yo por el contrario creo que debemos ser muy parecidos, sobre todo en lo fundamental, en lo que se quiere y busca de la vida porque eso que uno trae bajo la piel no lo podemos cambiar no importan cuánto amor haya de por medio, si no vamos para donde mismo en algún momento las cosas se romperán. Puedes estar poco o mucho tiempo en una relación que no te llena, que no es lo que buscas, pero yo te aseguro que en determinado tiempo se va a romper, porque lo fundamental no desaparece, llegará el momento en que habrá un cambio, un movimiento y seguramente se fracturará. 3.- Difiero en eso, creo que cada relación que pasa te quita algo y ese algo nunca vuelve, es decir, yo no creo que se pueda querer a alguien como se quizo al primer amor, todos nos movemos y cambiamos, y cada relación nos enseña algo y nos hace crecer y madurar, a veces tomar precauciones, pero eso no quiere decir que sea una amor a medias o la sombra de lo que un día fui capaz de dar, es simplemente diferente y sobre todo es lo que se puede dar ene se momento en especifico; creo que el problema está en creer que porque nosotros queremos de cierta forma el otro debe corresponder igual, me explico, la forma en que Regina lleva sus relaciones en esa época de su vida es la mejor forma que tiene de hacerlo, en es momento no puede ofrecer más, si lo hiciera se estaría traicionando a ella misma, a lo que necesita en ese momento, eso no debe hacerse por nadie, si a Ingrid no le funciona quien debe irse es ella, buscar lo que le funcione quizá tope con alguien que vea la vida de forma parecida o quizá con alguien que dé más y esa persona deberá alejarse para buscar a alguien de su nivel, no sé si me expliqué, espero que sí. Por cierto, yo también soy anticuada. 4.- Yo entiendo a tu mamá y creo también que son seres poderosos e indispensable en el día a día, pero lo que se debe entender es que cada quien es libre de llevar su vida como se le antoje, si a Regina eso le da certezas y tranquilidad, si le hace sentir paz no volver a exponerse de esa manera eso es problema de ella, deberá rodearse de persona afines a ese sentimiento. Lo que vivimos nos condiciona y cada quien intenta sobrevivir como mejor pueda, no podemos decirle a alguien la forma 'correcta' de superar algo, ese tipo de decisiones son personales, eso creo yo. No es bueno pero le funciona y solo ella puede cuestionarse cuándo cambiar, nadie más. Emma es su terremoto, ella le hará plantear moverse, pero la decisión sigue siendo solo de ella. 5.-Creo que justo estamos en la etapa donde Regina sabe que cuenta con Kat y Emma está a prueba. Llegará el momento en que la situación sea tan compleja que tenga que elegir entre perder a alguien o pedir ayuda, y será ella la que decida si vale o no, si es valiente o no, al final de cuentas las consecuencias las absorberá ella. 6.- Estoy de acuerdo, es un triunfo saber en qué momento retirarse y es que no todo el mundo sabe hacerlo. Creo que no eran hasta cierto punto consientes de cuánto sentían, los te quiero que son despedidas salen porque ya no queda nada más que perder, los te quiero que son comienzos siempre aterran (que sean correspondidos, que sean verdaderos), pero justo eso quería mostrar que Emma necesitaba algo de lo que agarrarse para no dejar morir su esperanza y el 'Te quiero' de Regina es oro líquido. 7.- Definitivamente un buen consejo, creo que con el tiempo uno puede adivinar qué muros vale la pena tumbar y cuales es mejor dejarlos por la paz, no podemos obligar a alguien a salir de su cueva si no quiere hacerlo, no importan cuánto queramos conocerle, repetir como nos gustaría que nos respetaran. Creo que tienes mucha razón, la única forma de lograr que una relación perdure no exigir aquello que uno da y mucho menos lo que no se da, una vez leí que los regalos son de quien los y no de quien los recibe, con esa reflexión me quedo, uno es libre de bajar las estrellas si es lo que nos complace porque así somos y nos llena pero no podemos pedir que el otro haga lo mismo, si es lo que le nace y lo hace bienvenido, pero si no y eso nos jode pues a buscar por otro lado. 'Merecer' es una palabra que no debe existir en una relación, al menos en mi parecer. Pues te dejo capítulo nuevo, súper cursi, súper bello, ya me dirás qué te pareció. Déjame decirte que lo que uno critica en alguien mas es porque regularmente o lo hacemos solo hicimos, así que ya decía yo que por ahí iban las cosas. Pd. Muy bien, qué bueno que así fue. Pd2. No hay forma, me encanta hablar con personas que me hagan defender mis ideas, lo digo de verdad. Pd3. Lo mismo digo, un placer. Porque somos necias y eso lo hace todo más divertido. Pd4. Muchas gracias por comentar y leer, de verdad lo valoro enormemente. Espero disfrutes el siguiente. Saludos.**

 **Guest: Qué gusto que lo hayas disfrutado. Espero sea igual con el siguiente. Saludos. :)**

 **svmeg13: Ya lo tienes por aquí, espero lo disfrutes mucho. Gracias por leerme y comentar. Saludos.**

 **Capítulo XXVIII Querer, esa osadía.**

Había tenido una semana sumamente ocupada, el haberse tomado dos días seguidos le había ocasionado las consecuencias esperadas. Ruby llevaba ya varios días intentando reparar el daño, era ella quien al final de cuentas recibía las llamadas de secretarias molestas cuyos jefes no entendían el porqué de su nueva actitud. No era normal que ella cancelara reuniones, no era normal que no se le pudiera localizar en ningún lado, mucho menos cuando tenía tantos proyectos en puerta, cada cual diferente en si mismo. Todos había peleado por verle lo más pronto posible y ella había dejado que fuera su asistente quien se encargara de ello. Era una verdadera hazaña la forma en que Ruby había manejado las cosas, aún no tenía claro cómo habían conseguido sacar todos los pendientes en tiempo, sobretodo teniendo en cuenta que nuevamente se iba a ausentar durante algunos días.

Haber tenido días tan ajetreados le había permitido dejar de pensar en el compromiso que le esperaba, los planes de asistir a la boda de la amiga de Emma seguían en pie, no había tenido oportunidad de hablar de los detalles con ella ya que apenas habían tenido tiempo para intercambiar palabra. Sus interacciones estaban divididas en dos tipos, las ocasiones en que la rubia había acudido a dejarle su café por la mañana, en las cuales Ruby se encargaba de interrumpir ya que, aparentemente, siempre había alguien o algo que resolver; las otra eran las reuniones sobre el libro de Emma, en ellas estaban casi siempre en compañía de Sidney, así que no habían tenido oportunidad de hablar, mejor dicho, de hablar a solas. La rubia le había comentado que había tenido que tomar turnos extra para cubrir los días que iba a faltar, por lo que entre sus horas extra y las reuniones en la editorial sus encuentros estaban siempre condicionados por algo o por alguien. No iba a reconocerlo nunca, pero le extrañaba, parecía que verle se le estaba haciendo vicio y eso le gustaba tanto como le incomodaba.

Había terminado su última reunión hacía tan solo diez minutos, no le quedaban más pendientes, por lo menos ninguno que pudiera resolver ya. No tenía pretexto alguno para no pensar en su fin de semana. Había quedado de verla por la tarde para afinar detalles, aún no tenía claro qué era lo que le iba a decir, los nervios habían empezado a erosionar su confianza. Nunca le había gustado no tener el control de la situación, con Emma esa sensación era siempre permanente. Por más que intentaba poner limites, ella los cruzaba uno a uno, sin mayor problema. Estaba dándole vueltas a la situación cuando llamaron a su puerta.

-Adelante.- Su asistente entró con cara de circunstancia. -No puedo con una cita más, Ruby. La cabeza me va a estallar y si hoy termino en el hospital será culpa tuya.- Nunca se quejaba pero realmente necesitaba descansar. Su asistente sonrió y negó.

-No es eso, Regina. Ingrid está afuera, dice que no tiene cita pero que le gustaría hablar contigo, ¿Qué le digo?- Su jefa le había comentado que Emma vendría más tarde a verle, no quería que se le molestara hasta entonces, pero Ingrid siempre recibía un trato especial. Su jefa cerró los ojos y asintió.

-Dile que pase, Ruby. Gracias.- Ingrid era, sin dudar, la persona que menos esperaba ver, le había llamado en un par de ocasiones desde la publicación del libro, no había contestado, no es que no quisiera verle, es solo que de pronto se le habían venido muchas cosas encima. Estaba claro que tenía que hablar con ella, había que aclarar las cosas nuevamente, pero le hubiera gustado hacerlo en otro lugar, en otro momento. Su asistente asintió y se giró para hacerle pasar.

-Regina, cariño… He intentado comunicarme contigo, ¿estás bien?- Una morena demacrada le devolvió la mirada. Una mueca, que bien podía considerarse una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Se levantó de su silla y se acercó a saludarle. Le besó la mejilla y le abrazó. ¡Cuánto le había extrañado ese par de semanas!

-Ingrid, lo siento tanto, he tenido dos semanas realmente malas, infestadas de trabajo y con situaciones que me han tenido sumamente ocupada. Estoy bien, dentro de lo que cabe. ¿Tú? Cuéntame, ¿Cómo te fue con la propuesta en la que estuvimos trabajando?- Le había tomado de la mano y le había llevado al sillón, cuando estaba con ella no le gustaba que un escritorio las separara, le había extrañado ese tiempo que no le había tenido cerca. Ella se había convertido en su roca en esa época obscura que había atravesado.

-Entiendo. Sabes que estoy aquí, ¿Cierto?- No le gustaba pensar que Regina hubiera atravesado nuevamente circunstancias complicadas sin que ella hubiera podido estar a su lado para ayudarle.

-Lo sé. Yo… ahora estoy mucho mejor. ¿Te ofrezco algo?- No le gustaba mucho hablar de los momentos en los que estaba vulnerable, incluso con ella, incluso después de todo lo que habían pasado juntas. No tenía claro por qué le resultaba tan complicado abrirse a los demás, por supuesto que se sentía culpable, al final de cuentas ella se había encargado desde que le conoció de darle la certeza de que podía confiar, de que estaba, de que estaba y no se iba.

-No, estoy bien. Gracias.- Era complicado hablar con Regina. Era ese tipo de persona que va y viene, que es luz y sombra; aún después de tantos años de conocerla no sabía en qué momento le perdía, había temporadas en que estaba ahí, estaban bien, le sentía tan cerca que casi podía tocarle, y de pronto una barrera de cristal se interponía entre las dos, volvía a esa caja de cristal donde era capaz de moverse en libertad, de aparecer y desaparecer a la vista de los demás a su antojo; y entonces uno ya no podía verle de verdad, uno ya no podía tocarle. Sabía perfectamente que lo mejor era no presionar, que ella volvería cuando se sintiera lista, cuando estuviera cómoda, cuando se sintiera segura; era algo que tenía claro y que intentaba que no le generara problema alguno, regularmente lo conseguía pero en días complicados como aquel era difícil entenderlo, ser siempre la que se queda esperando a que alguien vuelva, lastima.

-Vale…- Pudo notar en su rostro cierto aire de decepción, no tenía que preguntar por qué, siempre había sido complicada esa parte de su relación. Era una lucha permanente, Ingrid tratando de demostrarle que podía confiar y ella tomándose siempre sus precauciones, como si tantos años no hubieran servido para prácticamente nada. Un silencio incomodo empezaba a instaurarse entre las dos.

-Te extrañaba.- Era verdad, le había echado mucho de menos, acostumbrarse a alguien como Regina era tan sencillo, llegaba a tu vida con una luz segadora y conseguía que no quisieras mirar a otro lado. No solo era hermosa sino además era brillante, capaz de enamorar de muchas formas. Los últimos meses habían sido completamente diferentes, habían conectado de otra forma, o al menos así había sido para ella, le dolía pensar que Regina pudiera prescindir de ella tan fácil.

-Ingrid… Dios… Yo también te extrañaba, cariño.- No sabía qué decir, tenía la certeza de que sin importar qué dijera el daño ya estaba hecho. Uno de lo más grandes problemas con ella era que nunca atinaba a corresponderle de la forma que lo esperaba, siempre terminaba lastimándole. -Es solo que no quiero hacerte daño.- Eso también era verdad, por su puesto que le había tenido en mente, pero no estaba segura hasta qué punto Ingrid podía tolerar su situación con Emma, no estaba segura de dónde estaban.

-Ya… Entiendo. No insisto. Es solo que estaba preocupada por ti.- No había sido buena idea ir a buscarle. -No pido mucho, ¿Sabes?, al menos eso creo.- Había sido tan solo un susurro pero tenía la certeza que Regina le había escuchado perfectamente. -Cuando decides que alguien entre en tu vida no puedes ser intermitente, no puedes ir y venir, no es justo…- Empezaba a molestarse, no había sido un día bueno, habían sido semanas complicadas. -Tú me llamaste, cuando estabas mal, tú me buscaste…-

-Ingrid…-No pudo terminar la frase porque alguien irrumpió en su oficina sin si quiera tocar.

-Regina…- La imagen que se le presentaba era sin duda la última que hubiera esperado. -Perdón… No sabía que estabas ocupada.. Ruby no está en su escritorio y yo…- Definitivamente no era lo que había pensado. -Discúlpame… Yo… nunca llamo.. Lo siento.-

-No te preocupes, Emma. Pasa, por favor.- Se había levantado a saludar a una rubia que la miraba desconcertada. Estaba claro que el karma le estaba cobrando algo, le estaba cobrando algo desde hacía dos semanas. -Ya conoces a Ingrid.- Su suerte no podía ser peor, necesitaba terminar de hablar con Ingrid, necesitaba aclarar las cosas a solas, cómo demonios lo iba a conseguir sin que Emma se terminara ofendiendo.

-Ingrid.- No había hecho ademán de saludarle, inclinó la cabeza a modo de saludo. No tenía claro qué estaba haciendo ahí ni por qué Regina tenía esa cara de consternación. No quería precipitarse, no quería que sus emociones le ganaran, ese había sido su problema siempre, sacaba conclusiones y terminaba marcharse sin dar pie a nada.

-Emma.- Inclinó a su vez la cabeza respondiendo al frío saludo de la rubia. -Yo me retiro, solo quería saber cómo estabas.- Dijo esto último refiriéndose a la morena, en realidad no le interesaba tener trato con Emma.

-Ingrid…- De verdad quería aclarar las cosas con ella, no quería que las cosas terminaran así, ya una vez le había alejado para no buscarle más, no quería repetirlo. No quería que se fuera, no así. -Por favor…- Sentía la mirada de Emma sobre ella, no quería mirarle porque ahora su prioridad era aclarar las cosas con Ingrid. Esperaba su respuesta cuando nuevamente irrumpieron en su oficina sin llamar.

-Regina Mills, ¿Qué debe hacer uno para conseguir que te mantengas en contacto?..- En cuanto entró y se topó con la mirada de su mejor amiga supo que algo andaba mal. Desvió la mirada y supo por qué. -Oh Dios… esto sí que debe ser incomodo… ¿Qué demonios estás pagando?- La mirada que la morena le devolvía le hizo sonreír y no necesitó más, no estaba de humor para sus bromas. -Me callo… Ingrid, cariño, tanto tiempo, ¡Qué gusto verte por aquí!- Se acercó a ella y le saludó. -

-Kat… Tienes razón… mucho tiempo sin vernos. Me enteré que vas a casarte, ¿Cómo es que hizo James para convencerte?- Kat era una de las cosas que más extrañaba del tiempo que estuvo con Regina, su relación con ella siempre había sido buena, era alguien muy agradable.

-Pues créeme que ni yo misma lo tengo claro, pero supongo que la botella de vino que tomamos antes de que me hiciera la pregunta tuvo algo que ver.- Se encogió de hombros como si de verdad creyera que esa podía ser la razón. -Ya te llegará la invitación y no puedes faltar, eh.- Sonrió ante la afirmación de Ingrid. -Perfecto.- Se giró hacía la otra rubia. -A ti te vi hace tan solo unos días, Emma. Me alegra mucho verte por aquí.- Lo dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras le guiñaba un ojo a la rubia y se acercaba a saludarle. -y tú me tienes molesta porque siempre tengo que estarte buscando.- Se acercó a Regina y le abrazó, pudo notar que lo tensa que estaba su amiga, se decían tanto sin necesidad de mediar palabra. Le dio un apretón en el brazo y se giró. -Bueno, en visto de que evidentemente interrumpimos algo, Emma y yo vamos a la cafetería de la esquina… ¿Gustan algo?- La rubia se había girado a verle sin entender cómo era eso de que irían por café juntas. Asintió ante la negativa de ambas mujeres. Le tomó del brazo y sin esperar su respuesta se encaminó hacía la puerta. -No vemos en un rato…- Se giró únicamente para intercambiar una mirada con su amiga que susurró un gracias, le guiño el ojo a modo de respuesta.

-Ingrid..- Intentó acercarse a la rubia pero ella no se lo permitió, era evidente que estaba molesta. -Vale… no te toco, solo permíteme hablar… Siéntate… Por favor…- La rubia le miró y su expresión se suavizó, sin decir una palabra volvió al sitio donde estaba hasta antes de que Emma y Kat les interrumpieran. -Escucha Ingrid…-

-Estoy cansada, Regina, estoy cansada de intentar acércame a ti.- Levantó la mano pidiéndole a Regina que no la interrumpiera. -Déjame aclarar unos puntos, hace unos meses me buscaste, tú me buscaste, intenté tener algo contigo y me dejaste muy claro que no podías ofrecer nada más que una amistad y yo lo acepté… ¿Sabes por qué lo hice?- La morena negó y se limitó a escucharle. -Lo hice porque te quiero, porque deseo tenerte en mi vida, de la forma que sea, no quiero perderte.- No le gustaba hacer ese tipo de reclamos pero era algo que había estado meditando desde que nuevamente no le atendía las llamadas, era algo que no había podido sacarse de la cabeza. -Yo entiendo que hay ocasiones en que no quieres compartir lo que te sucede y la verdad es que no tienes que sentirte obligada a hacerlo, pero de eso a no contestar el teléfono, de eso a perderte un tiempo para después volver, hay una gran diferencia. Lo único que consigues es hacerle creer a las personas que hicieron algo para molestarte… No es justo… no lo es…- La expresión de Regina le parecía indescifrable, no estaba segura de si con lo que le estaba diciendo había conseguido que no le volviera a dirigir la palabra, pero era algo que necesitaba aclarar, lo necesitaba si es que algún día lograban entablar una relación de verdad, del tipo que fuera, pero de verdad. -Si quieres que permanezca en tu vida, déjame hacerlo, pero tú también quédate.-

No sabía qué contestar, eran prácticamente las mismas palabras que había utilizado Kat con ella, ¿Era realmente tan mala amiga? Ingrid tenía razón, ella le había buscado para reanudar su relación y nuevamente ella había decidido alejarse cuando las cosas se le salían de control. Estaba haciendo las cosas mal, ella que se jactaba de ser madura y equilibrada, estaba haciendo todo mal.

-No quiero lastimarte…- Era una obviedad y aún así tenía la necesidad de decírselo, una vez más, todas las necesarias. No sabía cómo hablarle de Emma, no sabía qué estaba permitido y qué no.

-Eso es problema mío. Solo sé honesta, preocupante por ser honesta conmigo. Esto es de los dos lados ¿Sabes?, si yo no encuentro la forma de tolerar alguna situación te lo digo y me voy, si a ti no te interesa tener una relación conmigo está perfecto pero dímelo… es lo único que pido.- La morena había bajado la vista por primera vez, tenía la sensación de que estaba apenada.

-No sé qué me pasa… a veces tengo la impresión de que todo lo que he construido a lo largo de los años se empieza a desmoronar… No quiero que te vayas… Ingrid… yo también te quiero, tú también eres muy importante para mí… no sabes cuánto…- Tenía que ser honesta, eso es lo que le estaba pidiendo. -Estoy saliendo con Emma… no estoy segura de en donde va a parar esto que tenemos, pero estamos intentando adivinarlo…-

-Entiendo…- No estaba segura de qué tipo de sentimientos le había generado esa confesión, era extraño, tenía celos, pero la verdad es que una parte de ella parecía saberlo ya, desde el principio había tenido la certeza de que su relación con Emma era especial. En los últimos meses se había acostumbrado a ver a Regina de otra forma, no iba a negar que seguía teniendo sentimientos por ella pero enterarse de que estaba ya empezando algo con alguien más no le había generado el dolor que creyó que sentiría. Le iba a costar trabajo, por su puesto, pero empezaba a creer que iba por buen camino.

-No sé cómo tratar el tema contigo, no estoy segura de qué puedo contarte y qué no…- La expresión de la rubia era completamente diferente a lo que esperaba… sonreía… le estaba sonriendo.

-No te tortures por cosas que no te corresponden, yo quiero saber todo lo que sea importante para ti, Emma incluida.- Empezaba a darse cuenta del cariño que Regina decir profesarle, tenía la certeza de que uno de los muros que la morena solía levantar se había derrumbado. -Yo me encargo de mi sentimientos, cariño. Tú encárgate de los tuyos.-

-Lo siento…- Últimamente se estaba disculpando mucho más de lo que acostumbraba. Tenía la sensación de que una nueva etapa acababa de empezar con Ingrid. Una disculpa es siempre la mejor forma de comenzar.

-No pasa nada.- Se acercó a la morena y le abrazó. Lo decía de verdad, esa sensación de paz que te queda después de aclarar las cosas con aquellos a los que quieres es reparadora.

Había mucho que contar y se lo contó. Ingrid era alguien por quien bien valía la pena luchar. No podía creer que hubiera cometido la tontería de prescindir de ella en el pasado. La rubia estuvo cerca de media hora en su oficina, había quedado de llamarle apenas regresara de su fin de semana para salir a cenar. La plática fue muy amena y aunque no hablaron abiertamente de Emma, pudo contarle apenas unos detalles de todo lo que había pasado las últimas semanas. Le alegraba mucho tenerle nuevamente cerca, no solo en el ámbito personal, sino que además era de las pocas personas que entendía su forma de trabajar a la perfección y con la publicación del libro de Emma a la vuelta de la esquina le necesitaba a su lado.

Se despidió de ella con una sensación de tranquilidad arrebatadora, tenía claro que había tomado la decisión correcta, Ingrid era un lugar seguro para morirse de miedo.

—-====-=========-—-======—

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a Regina y a Ruby hablando en la recepción, eso quería decir que Ingrid se había marchado, eso quería decir que por fin podría tener un rato a solas con ella. Hablar con Kat le había dejado más tranquila, sin lugar a dudas necesitaba encontrar la forma de manejar ese temperamento que a veces le traicionaba, de no haber sido por Kat no estaba segura de lo que hubiera hecho.

-¿Cómo es eso de que te vas de fin de semana y yo no me he enterado?- Se dirigió con una sonrisa hasta su amiga para darle nuevamente un abrazo. Regina puso los ojos en blanco y a regañadientes le abrazó a su vez. -Hola, Ruby. ¿Cómo se ha portado, esta última semana, el ogro que tienes por jefa?-

-No tienes que contestar a esa Ruby… Kat…- Era una advertencia y su amiga lo sabía, la ignoraba, pero lo sabía. Podía sentir la mirada de Emma desde que ambas habían salido del ascensor, no habían tenido oportunidad de saludarse con todo lo que había pasado con Ingrid, además de que no tenía idea de qué actitud tendría la rubia.

-Apuesto a que la última semana ha estado de un muy buen humor.- Se giró hacía Emma y le guiño. -Y estoy segura de que te lo debemos a ti.- Una gran sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de la rubia.

-Kathryn…- Su amiga se giró y levantó las manos en señal de paz. Fue entonces cuando le miró, esa sonrisa era digna de apreciarse; en cuanto cruzó mirada con ella las mariposas, tan bien conocidas ya ,empezaron a habitar nuevamente su estómago. -¿No vas a saludarme?- La sonrisa de Emma fue aún más grande si es que eso era posible, inclinó la cabeza como meditando la pregunta; fue consciente de lo que se iba dibujando en su mente, no podía dejar de mirarle mientras ésta se acercaba y le besó.

No fue un beso largo, ni fue un beso lleno de deseo, fue el tipo de beso que uno le da a su compañero del día a día, es el tipo de beso que uno le da a la persona que quiere por el hecho de que le quiere, a modo de saludo, a modo de recordatorio, el tipo de beso que se da tratando de hacerle ver al otro que se le piensa, que se le cuida. Es el tipo de beso que uno da para pedirle al otro que no se vaya, para pedirle al otro que se quede para siempre.

-Si lo que quieren es quedarse a solas podrían tener algo más de tacto.- Le encantaba la luz que emanaba de Regina cuando Emma estaba presente, le gustaba verle feliz, le encantaba verle sonreír.

-Qué suerte de que hayas entendido la indirecta tan fácilmente.- Se había separado de Regina para contestarle a Kat. Ambas rieron mientras Regina ponía los ojos en blanco y se cruzaba de brazos.

-Ya había olvidado lo insoportables que se ponen cuando están juntas.- Dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacía su oficina. Su secretaría parecía estar viendo un partido de tenis, no decía nada pero estaba segura que estaba a punto de reírse de las tonterías que decían esas dos. -¿No van a pasar?- Miraba a las dos rubias que se habían tomado del brazo y se dirigían hacía ella como buscando arreglar el problema con una sonrisa. -¡Insoportables!- Después de una semana repleta de trabajo se sentía la mujer más afortunada sobre la tierra y nada tenía que ver con el hecho de haber sacado a flote todos sus pendientes.

—-====-=========-—-======—

No había dormido prácticamente nada, entre la meticulosa elaboración de su maleta y la cena que se había visto obligada a preparar para las dos intrusas que se negaban a irse de su casa sin probar su famosa lasaña, sus horas de sueño se habían reducido prácticamente a cero. Kat fue la primera en irse a casa, había quedado en verle cuando volviera para contarle cómo había ido el fin de semana, aún tenía en la cabeza las últimas palabras que le dijo cuando le acompañó a la puerta 'adoro la forma en que sonríes cuando ella está cerca', no lo había visto de esa forma pero era verdad, cuando las cosas con Emma estaban bien, su vida le parecía más fácil y las sonrisas venían solas; 'vale el intento, es una personas por la que vale la pena intentarlo…', eso era lo último que le había dicho justo al salir, sabía que tenía razón y por primera vez desde que conoció a Emma iba a hacer todo lo posible para conseguir que las cosas funcionaran.

Emma por otro lado se fue muy entrada la noche, habían estado ultimado detalles para el día siguiente, lo mejor era irse un día antes para llegar con tiempo y no presionarse. Ella tenía pensado viajar en avión, la rubia por otro lado insistía en ir por tierra, le había costado cerca de una hora rebatir cada uno de los pretextos que le había dado, y cuando por fin se quedó sin ninguno le confesó la verdad, Emma tenía pavor a volar; ver la cara que tenía la rubia al contarle impidió que si quiera pensara en burlarse, en lugar de eso, le tomó de la mano y le llevó hacía el sofá donde pasó cerca de una hora escuchando todos los horribles momentos en que había tenido que subir a un avión y lo mucho que sufría en cada ocasión. Había terminado recostada con Emma sobre ella, jugaba a hacer figuras en su espalda con la yema de los dedos, mientras escuchaba una y otra vez lo mismo, podía acostumbrarse a eso, podía acostumbrarse a tenerle cerca como parte de su día a día.

Había sido difícil convencer a Emma de irse, la verdad era que había sido difícil convencerse a si misma de que Emma tenía que irse pero como era de esperarse no había siquiera empezado su maleta y debía arreglar unas cosas de trabajo antes de partir. 'Te quiero' eso fue lo que le dijo cuando después de media hora en la puerta de su casa, Emma por fin iba rumbo a su escarabajo amarillo.; fue apenas un susurro y no tenía la certeza de que la rubia le hubiera escuchado, lo dijo sin pensar y es que qué rápido te desarma la felicidad.

—-====-=========-—-======—

-Es un viaje de siete horas, Swan. ¿Quieres llegar a la boda de tu amiga o no?- Estaba fuera de su casa con los brazos cruzados tratando de razonar con esa rubia obstinada que insistía en que su escarabajo era mejor opción que su Mercedes.

-He hecho viajes mucho más largos que ese. No es justo que no le des una oportunidad cuando nunca nos ha fallado.- También ella había decidido cruzarse de brazos en un intento desesperado de convencer a la morena de subir a su escarabajo. Silencio. Parecía que Regina había optado por no emitir palabra hasta conseguir lo que quería. -Que sepas que yo voy a manejar, eh…- Puso los ojos en blanco y se acercó a darle un beso a la morena, tomó las maletas y se dispuso a subirlas al automóvil de Regina. -Si no fueras tan jodidamente preciosa…- Iba refunfuñando camino al carro cuando le escuchó.

-Te quiero.- Lo decía de verdad, sus sentimientos por Emma crecían a pasos agigantados, cada momento a su lado se volvía especial.

-No puedes decir ese tipo de cosas cuando estoy intentando parecer molesta contigo. No es justo.- Se había girado hacía la morena y le miraba con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué tan molesta estás?- ¡Dios, cuánto le gustaba esa rubia! Cada nuevo aspecto que conocía de Emma le gustaba más que el anterior. -¿Qué puedo hacer para evitar que lo estés?- Había empezado a caminar en dirección de la rubia. Sonreía, le veía y no podía dejar de sonreír.

-No puedes hacer este tipo de cosas cuando estamos a punto de embarcarnos en un viaje de siete horas, ahora por tu culpa no voy a dejar de pensar en todo lo que me gustaría que hicieras para hacerme sentir mejor.- Estaba parada justo en frente y como le encantaba verse reflejada en esos ojos castaños. Disfrutaba el efecto que podía tener en Regina, le encantaba descolocarla y notar lo nerviosa que solía ponerse, pero también le gustaba cuando buscaba tener el control de las cosas, cuando se acercaba de esa forma, era entonces cuando ella perdía el control, era cuando más se daba cuenta de cuán importante e estaba volviendo.

-Haz una lista.- Se inclinó y le susurró al oido mientras le acomodaba el cabello detrás de la oreja.

-Ahora te estás burlando de mí.- Un enjambre de mariposas estaba recorriendo su estómago desde que notó el movimiento de cadera de la morena al irse acercando a ella.

-No lo hago. Lo juro. Haz una lista y quizá con un poco de suerte llego a cumplir algo…- Se alejó de la rubia y se dirigió hacía el auto no sin antes guiñarle un ojo a la rubia.

-¡No es justo! Esto que estás haciendo es manipulación… Y… Y… Haces trampa… con tu físico… y esos ojos… y hablándome al oido de esa forma… con esa cicatriz que es tan… ¡No es justo!.. quién demonios se atrevería a decirte que no cuando actúas así…- Regina soltó una carcajada mientras abría la puerta del copiloto. A quién quería engañar, le encantaba esa actitud de la morena, parecía alguien completamente diferente. Tomó las maletas y le siguió, iba a ser un interesante fin de semana.

El viaje estaba resultando mucho más ameno de lo que esperaba, intentar mantener a Emma al margen le robaba demasiada energía, había decidido intentar relajarse el fin de semana, ir tomando las cosas como se fueran presentando, por supuesto que no era una forma de actuar muy común en ella pero no quería pensar demasiado. Emma por su parte hablaba en todo momento, así fue como se enteró que era Boston la única ciudad en la que había vivido, que gustaba de la comida mexicana casi tanto como de la italiana, que le gustaba mirar el cielo cuando necesitaba acomodar sus sentimientos, que cada que tenía oportunidad solía ir al estadio a ver jugar a los medias rojas. Había ocasiones en que le tomaba de la mano y era entonces cuando su pulso se aceleraba, no solo por el contacto sino por la forma en que le miraba, Emma hacía ver todo tan sencillo, como si cualquier situación pudiera arreglarse por el solo hecho de tener la voluntad de hacerlo. Ojalá todo fuera así de fácil.

Se detuvieron a comer en un restaurante a la orilla de la carretera, no era lo mejor que había probado pero tampoco podía quejarse, se había ofrecido en varias ocasiones a manejar lo que faltaba de camino pero Emma no se lo había permitido, le había advertido que cada que despreciara su escarabajo sería ella la que tomaría el volante en su maravilloso auto, era necia como pocas esa mujer; no le había hecho mucha gracia pero Emma no manejaba mal, no quería aceptarlo pero lo que de verdad le molestaba era el hecho de depender de alguien, no estaba acostumbrada, había sido muy independiente desde hacía tantos años ya y de pronto llegaba esa rubia con esas ganas de hacerle la vida más fácil y le cimbraba todo su mundo.

Había sido Emma la que había hecho la reserva en el hotel, la última parte del viaje había intentado disuadirle para convencerle de que debían pasar la noche en la misma habitación. No era el momento, no aún, al menos eso le parecía a ella, por supuesto que deseaba estar con Emma pero tenía la certeza también, que a diferencia de otras personas, el día que se acostara con ella no habría marcha atrás.

Al llegar se registraron sin ningún inconveniente y cada una se dirigió a su habitación. Como hacía en cada viaje se encargó de ordenar todo lo que había en su maleta, había traído dos vestidos ya que no había podido decidirse entre uno u otro, la realidad es que no tenía idea de qué tan importante era esa Lily para Emma; en dos ocasiones le había preguntado y ella había sido muy escueta en su respuesta, de todas formas siempre le gustaba quedar bien así que aún tenía tiempo para decirse por alguno. Apenas había terminado de hacer su maleta cuando alguien llamó a su puerta.

-¿Estás lista?- La morena levantó una ceja ante su pregunta.

-¿Lista?, ¿Para qué debería estar lista, Swan?- Se recargó en el marco de la puerta mientras esperaba su respuesta. Ambas manos en los bolsillos traseros eran siempre una buena señal, le gustaba el efecto que tenía en Emma.

-Para cenar… Tengo el lugar perfecto…- Esa sensación de que una mirada podía atravesarle la había sentido solo con una persona, Regina se estaba llevando muchas de sus primeras veces.

-¿Es una cita?- Una media sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

-No… No lo es.- La mirada de Regina cambió y había una pizca de duda de ella.

-¿Ah no?- Estaba segura de que Emma le iba a decir algo que le iba a descolorar y aún así no podía evitar preguntarle.

-Esta- Señaló su atuendo. -No es la Emma que va a una cita. El día que estemos en una cita te vas a dar cuenta, créemelo.- Regina soltó una carcajada mientras ponía los ojos en blanco.

-¿Estoy presentable entonces para esta no-cita que estamos a punto de tener?- Ahora fue ella quien señaló su atuendo.

-Estás perfecta, como siempre.- No había atisbo de broma en esa frase. A sus ojos, Regina era perfecta.

Sin decir nada tomó el rostro de la rubia entre sus manos y le besó. Escucharle decir ese tipo de cosas le abrían un hueco en el estomago, un hueco lleno de todas las frases que Emma solía decirle, de todas las notas, de todos los momentos, de todos los detalles. Sonaba tonto pero en ocasiones como esa le parecía sentir cómo la rubia se iba metiendo dentro de ella, cómo se iba haciendo un lugar en su corazón, en sus pensamientos, en su vida; le aterraba pero tenía la certeza que a esas alturas nada podría hacer ya al respecto.

La cena no tuvo nada en particular pero todo de especial, las cosas entre ellas parecían fluir mejor que nunca, tenían acercamientos muy puntuales pero sumamente especiales. Habían pasado gran parte de la noche hablando del libro de Emma, seguían teniendo aún muchos pendientes, el más importante era que a Emma seguía sin estar convencida del final, Sidney le había convencido de quitar el último capítulo con el fin de que el libro contara con una secuela y no fuera auto conclusivo. Emma sentía que lo estaba mutilando, había pensado que la rubia podía llegar a ser necia pero verle hablar de su libro la hacía intratable. La publicación del mismo estaba más cerca que nunca, necesitaba que Emma conectara con el resultado final para que pudiera salir a promocionarle, un escritor que no cree en su trabajo no es capaz de defenderlo ante nadie. Definitivamente tendrían que reunirse nuevamente durante la semana para, entre los dos, hacerle entrar en razón.

Habían llegado pasada la media noche al hotel, el tiempo se le había pasado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, esa sensación le quedaba cada que hablaba con ella. Habían quedado de verse temprano para desayunar, la boda era por la tarde y tenían tiempo de sobra para alistarse. La despedida fue como las últimas que venían teniendo, llena de caricias, de besos, no podía creer la cantidad de sentimientos que Emma le generaba y es que a veces lo increíble no te lo esperas, de pronto te explota en la cara.

—-====-=========-—-======—

Se les había ido la mañana entre el desayuno y la compra del regalo, resulta que Emma nunca pensó que tenía que comprar algo para las futuras esposas y no fue hasta que Regina se lo preguntó que la rubia se percató del problema. Había intentado solucionarlo regalándoles dinero pero eso para la morena era una completa y absoluta falta de respeto, así que entre discusiones y regaños fueron a comprar lo que sería el regalo de bodas. El tiempo de sobra que habían pensado que tendrían había desaparecido, faltaban tan solo dos horas para el evento y apenas iban entrando al hotel para comenzar a prepararse. El buen humor con el que Regina había amanecido desapareció, Emma tenía la impresión de que la morena comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa, al final de cuentas no conocía a prácticamente nadie, le gustaba pensar que quería causar una buena impresión. La rubia no necesitó de mucho tiempo para estar lista, siempre había sido bastante práctica para todo, faltaba ya tan solo media hora y había llegado el momento de irse.

—-====-=========-—-======—

-Voy…- Habían llamado a su puerta, seguramente era Emma que ya estaba desesperada por irse. Desde hacía casi una hora la rubia ya estaba lista, no entendía cómo es que lo había conseguido en tan solo una hora. Tomó su abrigo y el pequeño bolso y se encaminó a la puerta. -Perdona la demora, Emma. Estoy lista. Vámonos.- Era la primera vez que la rubia le miraba de esa forma, estaba inmersa en sus propios pensamientos y parecía no haber escuchado nada de lo que le había dicho. -Emma…- Ella seguía recorriéndole con la mirada. -Emma…-

-Eres preciosa…- Regina llevaba un vestido palo de rosa con detalles dorados en la cintura, strapless. Un moño alto y unos pendientes largos, hermosos. Su maquillaje era en tonos obscuros resaltando sus ojos. Toda su atención estaba en su cicatriz, lo intentó pero no pudo, sin mas se acercó y le beso. No quería arruinar su maquillaje así que se separó casi de inmediato. -Sí que soy una chica con suerte.- Le tomó de la mano y se dirigió hacia el ascensor.

Habían decidido ir en taxi, no tenían idea de dónde era el lugar y evidentemente iban a beber así que era le mejor opción, en el hotel se lo consiguieron y les dieron el teléfono para que pudieran pedirlo al volver.

Llegaron faltando cinco minutos para que todo comenzara, en el mismo lugar estaba la sala donde se iba a llevar a cabo la ceremonia y el salón donde sería la fiesta. Se sentaron en la parte trasera del mismo, Emma no había tenido tiempo de saludar a Lily, que por lo que podían notar tampoco tenía cabeza para ello. La rubia le indicó cuál de las dos novias era su amiga, se podía notar que estaba sumamente nerviosa pero eso no influía en lo hermosa que se veía. El lugar era pequeño y estaba repleto de rosas blancas, eran pocos invitados, parecía ser una boda donde los únicos invitados eran amigos cercanos. Se respiraba un aire lleno de armonía y buenos deseos, era el tipo de boda que todo mundo desearía tener, ese tipo de boda donde todos van a compartir la alegría de las personas que deciden unirse. No fue muy larga pero las palabras del ministro fueron bellas de verdad, resaltaban el valor del compromiso que ya existía desde su relación y que se extiende ahora en su matrimonio. Todo le parecía tan íntimo, tan bien planeado. Ya había olvidado cuánto adoraba las bodas.

Compartieron mesa con personas que resultaron ser amigos del trabajo de Lily, Emma no había tenido oportunidad de saludarle ya que al finalizar la ceremonia todo se acercaron a hacerlo, estaban esperando el momento preciso para acercarse a su mesa a felicitarles. La oportunidad no tardó en presentarse, parecía que todos estaban ocupados hablando entre ellos y por fin les estaban dando un respiro.

-Es el momento.- Había estado cuidando el momento perfecto para ir a felicitar, es la tradición y aunque parecía que a la rubia le tenía sin cuidado era un grosería no hacerlo. Así que se levantó y tomó a Emma de la mano. -Repíteme, ¿Cómo es que se llama su esposa?- Se acomodó el vestido y se dirigió hacía las recién casadas.

-Ashley.- Iba delante de Regina, le llevaba de la mano, podía notar que estaba tensa, nerviosa quizá. Se detuvo y se giró hacía ella. -Ey… no tienes que ponerte nerviosa, la felicitamos y nos marchamos… cosa de dos minutos…- Regina levantó la ceja e hizo una mueca con la boca que francamente no le conocía.

-No estoy nerviosa, Swan… lo único que quiero es felicitarles y agradecerles la invitación antes de que pienses que somos unas groseras…- Empezaba a sentir un vacío en el estómago, uno que tenía ver con con el hecho de querer quedar bien con alguien que no conocía.

-Por supuesto que lo estás, pero puedo hacer como que te creo…- Se acercó y le besó la comisura de los labios. -Estoy aquí… No lo olvides…- Se giró nuevamente y se encaminó rumbo a su amiga.

Por supuesto que estaba nerviosa pero no quería que todo el mundo se diera cuenta de ello, era capaz de esconder sus sentimientos perfectamente y había llegado el momento de sacar su mascara.

-¡Emma!- Se levantó de la mesa y se acercó a su amiga. -Qué gusto que hayas venido… que hayan venido…- Así que esa era la famosa Regina… Emma tenía razón era realmente hermosa, ahora entendía a su amiga. -Mucho gusto, yo soy Lily y ella es mi esposa Ashley…-

-Mucho gusto Lily, yo soy Regina… Muchas felicidades para las dos, les deseo toda la felicidad del mundo.- Se acercó y le dio un abrazo a cada una. Los nervios se iban evaporando poco a poco, parecía alguien bastante agradable. -La ceremonia estuvo preciosa… muchas gracias por invitarnos…- Emma se había parado a un lado y le había pasado el brazo por la cintura, le quería infundir seguridad y ciertamente lo estaba logrando.

-No tienes nada que agradecer, cuando fui a Boston a visitar a Emma solo hablaba de ti… Creo que desde lo que tuvimos no había tenido otra relación…- Los ojos que había puesto Emma le indicaban que se había equivocado, había dicho algo que no debía haber dicho. Miró a Regina pero su expresión era impenetrable.

-¿Ah sí?.. Eso me hace sentir realmente especial…- Así que una ex novia, Lily había tenido algo que ver con Emma y era de ahí de donde le conocía. Bonita forma de enterarse.

-Lo eres… Me lo dijo… Se le nota…- Miró a Regina a los ojos, quería que le quedara claro que Emma de verdad le quería.

-Lo sé… Ella es también muy especial para mí.- Se lo dijo también a los ojos, quería que le quedara claro que Emma no era la única que lo sentía.

No pudo escuchar su respuesta porque otra pareja se acercó a felicitarles y después una más por lo que decidieron regresar a su mesa.

-¿Me invitaste a la boda de tu ex novia, Emma Swan?- Iban caminando rumbo a la mesa, ni siquiera le estaba mirando y hablaba muy bajo, para que solo la rubia pudiera escucharle. Podía sentir el calor subírsele a las mejillas. Había tratado de esconderlo de la mejor forma, digo al final de cuentas Lily ya estaba casada y según entendía eso había pasado hacía ya mucho tiempo, pero de todas formas no podía evitar sentirse molesta. -Dos amigas que te conozco y con las dos has tenido algo que ver, quizá debimos empezar como amigas para evitarnos tanto drama…- Las palabras salían solas, no le gusta hacer reclamos, menos cuando no tenía el derecho de hacerlos y aún así no podía evitarlo.

-No tienes por qué estar celosa. Lo de Lily fue hace mucho tiempo y nunca llegamos a tener una relación… fue más bien…- Estaba buscando las palabras correctas pero fue interrumpida por la morena.

-No me interesa saberlo… de todas formas es cosa del pasado… Y no estoy celosa, es solo que no me gusta que me tomen por sorpresa.- Habían llegado a la mesa y nuevamente se habían sentado en sus respectivos. Emma se acercó y le susurró.

-Sí que lo estás pero puedo hacer como que no me doy cuenta si eso te hace sentir más tranquila.- La morena puso los ojos en blanco, decidió besarle la mejilla y continuó.

-Lily tiene razón…- Regina se giró y le miró esperando que terminara la frase. -Eres la mujer más especial que he conocido en toda mi vida.- Y entonces sorprendiéndole como casi siempre lo hacía, la morena se acerco y le besó.

-Sigo molesta…- Estaban frente contra frente, mirándose a los ojos. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo le tenia sin cuidado lo que los demás pudieran pensar.

-Lo sé… Puedo soportarlo.- Le besé la punta de la nariz y su recompensa fue la media sonrisa que Regina le regaló. Era ese sin lugar a dudas el mejor lugar para estar.

—-====-=========-—-======—

La boda estaba resultando mucho más agradable de lo que había pensado. La comida había estado francamente deliciosa. Había pasado todo el rato hablando con Emma y con los demás invitados de su mesa. Las novias habían partido el pastel y a partir de ese momento las parejas habían comenzado a levantarse de sus mesas a bailar; Emma y ella habían hecho lo propios, en varias ocasiones de habían topa con Lily y Ashley en la pista, habían bromeado y charlado un poco, ambas eran muy agradables, no le importaría seguir teniendo contacto con ellas. Cada tanto volvían a la mesa para descansar un poco y beber de su copa, llevaban cerca de diez minutos descansando cuando empezó a sonar 'More than words', Emma como impulsada por un resorte se levantó y le tomó de la mano. Estaban ya en la pista de baile, Emma le rodeaba la cintura y ella tenía ambas manos sobre sus hombros, no decían nada, era tanto lo que sentía que no encontraba las palabras para expresarlo, aún así se aventuró a decirlo.

-Hoy te ves divina, Emma… Yo… Yo no puedo dejar de mirarte… Eres preciosa…- La rubia le sonreía. -Y no hablo solo de tu físico sino también de aquí…- Puso la mano en su pecho. -Eres increíble…- le abrazó mientras seguían bailando. Fue entonces cuando le vio, del otro lado de la pista de baile, y antes de poder desviar la mirada se topó cara a cara con el azul de sus ojos. Todo se derrumbó.

 _ **...Continuará...**_


	29. Recomponerse, sin lastimar

**Hola.**

 **Mucho tiempo. Les dejo el siguiente capítulo. Espero sea de su agrado, ya me contarán. Gracias por seguir leyendo, por comentar y sobre todo por permanecer.**

 **Saludos.**

 **kykyo-chan: Perdona, al principio no lo dejé tan claro pero luego corregí el capítulo y ya se entendió mejor. Ya lo tienes por aquí, espero sea de tu agrado y lo disfrutes bastante. Muchas gracias por leer y comentarme. Saludos.**

 **Kiandre: Creo que habrá drama hasta el final, lo lamento. Pues creo que imaginas bien. No estaría tan segura, lee el capítulo y me cuentas qué te pareció. Gracias por leer. Saludos.**

 **dcromeror: Lo siento pero era necesario. Tienes razón a mí también me pareció que lo de Ingrid era necesario. Algo bueno saldrá de ese encuentro, ya lo verás. Gracias por leer y comentar. Espero disfrutes el siguiente, saludos.**

 **evazqueen: Muchas gracias, qué gusto que lo hayas disfrutado. A mí también me gustó que las cosas con Ingrid quedaran todavía más claras, a mi parecer, era necesario. A mi también me encanta. No se me había ocurrido pero habría sido buena idea, es Daniel pero no es ella con quien la engañó. Son medias alucinaciones. Gracias a ti por leer, espero disfrutes el siguiente, ya me contarás qué te pareció. Saludos.**

 **JBlack: A mí tampoco me cae muy bien que digamos, pero algo bueno saldrá de todo esto. Espero disfrutes el siguiente, muchas gracias por leer y comentar. Saludos.**

 **svmeg13: ¡Uy pues muchas gracias!, ya la tienes nuevamente por aquí, espero lo disfrutes mucho. Gracias por leerme y comentar. :). Saludos.**

 **NatachaParedes: Técnicamente estuvo LLENO de amor y felicidad, fue solo el final lo que puso un poquito de drama. Es que ¡que flojera todo tan tranquilo! :). Pues ya me contarás si adivinaste quién era. Espero no haberme perdido mucho, ya tienes por aquí el siguiente capítulo, espero de verdad lo disfrutes mucho y la espera haya valido la pena. Un abrazo hasta RD. Gracias por comentar y leer y por todo. Saludos.**

 **Guest: Lo siento :). Sí ese es Daniel. Ten un poco de fe en Regina, no va a tirar todo por la borda. Reitero no creo que Regina vaya a dar marcha atrás, tú paciencia. Va a ser un poquito más complicado que eso pero esa es la idea en general. No va a terminar con ella, Regina está enamorada, pero eso no quiere decir que no tenga que superar este trago en soledad, ya veremos. Jaja, no te confundo mujer pero muchas gracias por las iniciales. Pd. No lo voy a arruinar, lo prometo. Espero no haber tardado mucho, espero también que valga la pena la tardanza. Muchas gracias por escribir y comentar. Saludos.**

 **mills1: La vida regularmente es así, uno no va terminando de salir de una cuando ya está otra en puerta, lo importante es que ahora no está sola. Es que cualquier cosa que le recuerde a esa época la va a perturbar, Daniel creo que el que más. Jaja, la rubia no es de mucha paciencia, lee el capítulo y me cuentas qué te pareció. Uy pues muchas gracias, espero que la sigas disfrutando mucho, de verdad gracias por leer y comentar es muy importante para mí, ayuda mucho. Creo que tardé un poco pero lo hice lo más pronto que pude. Lo han hecho, Kat es LA ONDA.**

 **Farren n m: Creo que tienes razón, creo que a veces incluso Emma se sorprende un poco de esta Regina; está preocupada por lo que está viviendo en lugar de tratar de cuidarse de posibles daños colaterales. El asunto con Ingrid me parecía importante aclararlo, la historia está en su parte final y hay que ir cerrando ciclos, mmm creo que hay relaciones por las que bien valdría la pena esforzarse para mantenerlas, eso me parece que intenta hacer Ingrid. Jaja, tranquila, no volverá al principio, será algo complicado pero saldrá adelante. Algo hay de todo eso que has escrito, creo que uno es consciente de ciertas cosas cuando por fin es capaz de verlas desde otra perspectiva, creo que Regina lo hará. Espero disfrutes mucho el siguiente y la espera haya valido la pena. Muchas gracias por continuar, por leer y comentar; lo valoro mucho. Saludos.**

 **Yomi Lovesyuri: Lo siento, pero era necesario, te prometo que algo bueno saldrá de todo. Gracias por leer y comentar. Saludos.**

 **Lizzie gza: Gracias a ti por la paciencia y por leer. Creo que es normal que fuera algo raro, al final de cuentas en su momento habían tenido una relación y sobretodo Ingrid quería retomarla, era normal que todo resultara extraño. En lo personal creo que cuando alguien te gusta y decide empezar con alguien más lo ideal es alejarse; pero también creo que si esa persona fue y es muy importante para mí, no solo como pareja o ex pareja sino como persona y amiga, lucharía para mantenerla, creo que hay relaciones por las que vale la pena luchar, incluso si no terminan como nos habría gustado. No te tiene que gustar todo, son normales las discrepancias, muchas gracias por hacérmelas saber. Kat es de esas personas que no se encuentran tan fácil, es de esas por las que vale la pena luchar. Jaja es que Emma es un amor, es toda entrega sin esperar nada a cambio, solo necesita saber que el otro está para darle todo. Pues empieza una, qué más da. El mundo está lleno de personas maravillosas, te juro que cuando menos lo esperas topas con una :); no sé si para cualquiera pero para alguien como Regina, sí. No sé qué decir porque sé exactamente a qué te refieres, me ha pasado leer algo y terminar con un dolor en el pecho. Lo lamento pero te prometo que es de los últimos 'ataques' que te voy a dar. Jaja el ojo, lo bueno que ya sabes que todo ira bien. Pues cuéntame las conjeturas y ya verás si el atinaste. Espero no haber durado tanto, gracias por leer y por comentar, gracias por todo. Espero lo disfrutes. Saludos.**

 **RMills: Jaja, bueno déjame que termine la historia y con todo gusto. Uy pienso exactamente igual que tú, conozco personas por las que haría cualquier cosa con tal de que permanecieran en mi vida y tienes razón las relaciones siempre son de dos, si el otro no quiere no habrá forma. (yo también lo sé). Kat es la salvadora de esta historia. Regina también puede ser muy linda, es cosa de que no piense tanto en lo que podría pasar y viva lo que tiene justo enfrente. Es que poder sacar un sí a la morena es demasiado como para arriesgarse a que diga que no al saber de quién era la boda. No me gusta hacerte sufrir, verás que algo bueno saldrá de todo esto, dale el beneficio de la duda a Regina. Gracias a ti por leer y comentar, lamento mucho el tiempo que tardé nuevamente en publicar, espero valga la espera. Saludos.**

 **Guest: Es que las irregularidades son siempre normales, e decir, cuando se ha sufrido una decepción es normal tener miedo. Yo también creo que hay personas por las que vale la pena pelear, vale la pena mantener, creo que ambas aportan en la vida de la otra, eso importa, siempre importa. No me gusta verlas sufrir, pero la verdad es que era necesario para cerrar un ciclo, lee el capítulo y me cuentas qué te pareció. Algo así va a suceder, espero lo disfrutes. Gracias por comentar y leer, espero la espera lo valga. Saludos.**

 **15marday: ¡Por fin!, Es un ángel para Regina. Emma sabe que no le convenía hacerlo. Es Daniel. Jaja, muchas gracias por leer y comentar, espero lo disfrutes. Saludos.**

 **slj82: Hola. Eso es lo importante que lo disfruten ustedes :), yo creo que es demasiado rosa, no me va mucho eso. A mí también me ha gustado, creo que era necesaria para por fin poder cerrar algo, no quería sacarla de la vida de Regina, creo que hay personas tan increíbles que uno debe hacer lo indecible para que permanezcan. Es que yo creo que así son las cosas, cada quien tiene sus razones para actuar de cierta forma, y es que a mi punto de vista, vivimos en un mundo muy narcisista, donde cada uno se siente el centro del mundo y se nos olvida pensar que el otro también tiene sentimientos y que piensa y actúa diferente. Pues muchas gracias, señorita, me queda un gran satisfacción de leerte. Jaja ¿cursis e idiotas? creo que tienen toda la razón. ¿Tú crees que soy malvada? Y eso que no has leído el siguiente. Regina no va a cerrarse de nuevo, Emma tendrá la oportunidad de hacerse presente, ya veremos cómo les va. Gracias a ti por leer y por comentar. Espero disfrutes muchísimo el siguiente y ya me contarás lo que te ha parecido. Saludos.**

 **Kiran: No te enojes :). No es crueldad, algo muy bueno saldrá de todo esto, promesa. No volveremos a lo mismo, también puedo prometerte eso. Muchas gracias por el comentario y por seguirme leyendo. Espero disfrutes mucho el siguiente y ya me contarás. Saludos.**

 **Ruth maria: Tienes razón, se merece a alguien como la rubia en su vida. Kat es de esas personas que están para ayudar a los que quiere, que sabe cuándo dar empujones y cuándo defender, lo mejor es rodearse siempre de personas así. Es Daniel, sí. No soy cruel, te prometo que algo bueno saldrá de todo esto, aunque por ahora parezca todo lo contrario. Gracias por leer y comentar. Espero disfrutes el siguiente y ya me contarás lo que piensas. Saludos.**

 **franchiulla: Pues qué gusto que la disfrutes, esa es siempre la intención. Seguramente cuando tenga un poco de tiempo voy a pulir cada capítulo y a subirlo nuevamente, muchas gracias por la observación. La voy a terminar, eso seguro. La historia es mía, así como todos sus errores. Muchas gracias, nuevamente. Siempre he llevado las cosas así con las personas que me leen y seguiré la misma linea. Muchas gracias por todas las observaciones, tendré mucho más cuidado con la redacción en los capítulos futuros. Gracias por leer y por los comentarios. Saludos.**

 **francisca250: Eso me da muchísimo gusto. Muchas gracias por leer y por hacerme saber lo que opinas. Espero disfrutes mucho el siguiente. Saludos.**

 **Guest: Pasa. Esperar algo y obtener otra cosa completamente diferente, pasa. Lo lamento. No fue un seudo comentario, fue uno en toda regla. Lo sé, yo solo traté de darme a entender mejor, respecto a lo que había escrito en mi perfil, en fin, no importa. Directo al asunto entonces. Demasiado largo para citarlo ja… :) Creo lo mismo, creo que les ha ido dando empujones tanto a una como a otra. Una, dos, tres, todas las veces. Sí, tienes razón, las segundas oportunidades siempre son bienvenidas, sobre todo cuando ambas partes las desean. Creo que es una primera en toda forma, tienes razón también, nunca han estado en el mismo nivel hasta ese momento. Vale… A mí por el contrario me parecía algo digno de mencionar, tengo que procesar eso que dices, todo. ¿Eras tú la que tenía paciencia de sobra?… cof.. cof… Tenía ansia de hablar sobre la fiesta, quizá fue por eso que el viaje quedó de lado. Mmmm 'nunca ocultar nada si alguien de verdad interesa', en parte la compro, cuando uno acaba de conocer a alguien tampoco tendría que contar todo, depende de la situación, creo. La canción es preciosa. Ya veremos que ocurre. Gracias a ti por leer y seguir comentando. Saludos.**

 **Guest: Muchas, muchas gracias por el comentario. Suele pasar, pero no pasa nada. Gracias por leer y comentar. Saludos.**

 **Paisa27: Uy, muchas gracias, señorita. Pasó mucho tiempo, espero que disfrutes el siguiente capítulo. Ya me contarás que te parece. Gracias por leer y por comentar. Saludos.**

 **Gloes: Hola. A mí también me pareció necesaria la conversación. Salvar la relación con alguien a quien se quiere a pesar de que las cosas no hayan salido como uno quería es de valiente. Pues creo que en el siguiente capítulo podrás ver un poco de lo que hubiera sido si no estuviera Daniel en medio. Me da gusto que hayas disfrutado la interacción de ambas en el viaje. Estamos los que odiamos ponernos celosas y que además sea tan evidente para la otra persona. No arruinará nada, ya verás que algo bueno saldrá de todo esto. Pues qué gusto me da conseguir hacerte pasar un buen rato, no sabes lo que significa. Muchas gracias por compartirlo. Espero que disfrutes mucho del siguiente. Ya me contarás ahora dónde estabas al leerlo. Gracias por comentarme y seguir leyendo. Saludos.**

 **LoreLane: Uy, creo que eso es lo único que no extraño de estar en la escuela. Suerte con las calificaciones. Pues qué gusto haberte sorprendido para bien. Uy, pues muchas, muchas gracias por lo que me dices. Es muy importante para el que escribe saber qué les gusta, qué les provoca, de verdad gracias por compartirlo. Lo lamento mucho, espero que no hayas tenido que esperar mucho o que al menos la espera haya valido mucho la pena. Pues creo que pasara algo justo intermedio jaja, lo lamento. Pues mira, no pueden ser reacciones buenas si algo que le duele tanto de pronto sale a la luz nuevamente, pero creo que tratará de arreglar las cosas como mejor pueda, tenle no solo paciencia sino confianza en la nueva Regina. Gracias a ti por continuar leyendo y no olvidarte de ella. Por los comentarios, por todo. Abrazos hasta América del Sur (Ojalá un día se me haga visitarlo). Saludos.**

 **LyzzEQ: Es Daniel, lo lamento. Emma sufrirá un poco pero no por mucho tiempo. Es algo un tanto intermedio, las dos intentado encontrar el equilibrio como mejor puedan. Gracias por leer y comentar, espero disfrutes mucho el siguiente. Saludos.**

 **CAPÍTULO XXIX Recomponerse, sin lastimar.**

Daniel la miraba. Daniel la miraba desde el otro lado de la pista de baile, parecía sumamente contrariado. Podía ver en su ojos la intención de acercarse a ella, la intención de saber, la intención de preguntar. Las imágenes empezaron a llegar, una tras otra, tal y como ocurría cada vez que algo o alguien le recordaba aquella época de su vida.

-Tengo que irme… Yo… Yo tengo que irme…- Era apenas un susurro, estaba pensando en voz alta. Se separó de la rubia, dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacía la mesa. Tenía que tomar sus cosas. Necesitaba irse antes de que Daniel se acercara… antes de que Daniel preguntara y… necesitaba irse…

-¿Qué?- La morena no contestó, ni siquiera estaba segura de que le hubiera escuchado. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Qué había hecho mal? Regina iba tan deprisa en dirección a su mesa que parecía haberse olvidado de su existencia. -Regina… Regina, por favor…- Murmuraba, no quería gritar. No quería hacer una escena en la boda de su amiga. -Regina…- Había tenido que dar dos pasos realmente largos para poder alcanzarla. Le tomó del brazo y la hizo girarse. -¿Qué pasa?- La morena estaba pálida, transpiraba, parecía que estaba a punto de tener un ataque de pánico o algo por el estilo. -¿Estás bien?, Regina… ¿Qué pasa?- La morena tan solo la había mirado a los ojos por una fracción de segundo, había desviado la mirada, parecía ver algo por encima de su hombro, como si estuviera buscando a alguien a su espalda. Se giró y pudo distinguir a un hombre que se abría paso entre las parejas de baile, era evidente que era él quien había puesto así a Regina. -¿Quién es?- La morena volvió a mirarla, no hubo necesidad de que dijera nada, le estaba pidiendo ayuda, fue entonces cuando supo qué era lo que tenía que hacer. -Vámonos.- No necesitaba explicaciones, al menos no en ese momento. Le tomó la mano y pudo notar como Regina la apretaba, le apretaba con fuerza. Le estaba agradeciendo, o al menos eso le parecía. Tomó con la otra mano las cosas de Regina y se dirigió hacia la puerta del lugar, ya tendría tiempo de despedirse de su amiga, de explicarle. Entrelazó los dedos con los de la morena y la miró nuevamente a la cara, le pareció que Regina ya no estaba ahí, el miedo que había percibido en sus ojos se había ido, ahora su mirada no le decía nada, daba la impresión de que estaba vacía. -Ey… Regina…- La morena no contestaba, miraba hacía el frente, le dio un apretón con la mano para hacerla volver. Ella se giró y le devolvió la mirada. -Estoy aquí. Yo estoy aquí… ¿Vale?- Regina asintió y volvió a mirar al frente, una vez más parecía haberse ido, una vez más parecía estar a kilómetros de ahí. Estaban a punto de llegar al área donde estaban las personas del valet parking, era con ellos con quien debían solicitar el taxi, entonces le escuchó.

-¡Regina!.. ¡Regina espera!..- Gritaba, lo hacía cada vez más fuerte. Quería creer que la morena no le escuchaba y era por eso por lo que no se giraba a verlo. Tenía que alcanzarla, tenía que hablar con ella. Lo había intentado tantas veces. La había buscado tanto tiempo. -¡Regina!.. ¡Regina por favor!..- La mujer rubia que la llevaba de la mano estaba hablando con el personal del lugar, era evidente que estaba solicitando un taxi. Tenía que alcanzarla antes de que se fuera.

-No puedo… Yo… No puedo…- Había sido un susurro pero estaba segura de que Emma la había escuchado perfectamente. No había querido voltear a verlo pero había reconocido su voz; Emma sin embargo, se había girado al escuchar cómo la llamaba a gritos. No estaba lista, no lo había estado hace años y no lo estaba ahora. Quería irse. Quería volver a Boston. Sin ser consciente de lo que hacía había apretado la mano de Emma, lo supo porque la rubia le había apretado a su vez. Se giró hacía ella y por primera vez desde que había visto a Daniel, los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. -Tengo que irme.- La voz se le quebró y la rubia le acarició la mejilla.

-Estoy en eso, bonita…- Hizo un amago de sonrisa y se giró hacía la persona que estaba a cargo de los taxis para decirle que se apresurara a conseguirles uno, estaban nuevamente llamando cuando llegó y se estacionó justo en frente. -Le abrió la puerta a la morena que subió sin hacer caso a los gritos que se escuchaban cada vez más cerca. Cerró la puerta y se encaminó a subir por el otro costado cuando el tipo comenzó a tocar en la ventana de la morena.

-Regina… Regina…. Déjame hablar contigo.. Por favor, Regina… Tenemos que hablar…- La morena tenía la vista al frente, ni siquiera se había girado a verlo. Empezó a intentar abrir la puerta, fue el empujón de la rubia lo único que consiguió alejarlo del auto.

-Déjala en paz.- No estaba gritando, pero había pronunciado aquello muy lentamente, quería que le quedara claro que Regina no estaba sola, mientras ella estuviera no lo estaría más.

-¿Quién eres tú para meterte en lo que no te importa?- Había estado apunto de caer por el empujón, se iba acercando nuevamente al auto, pero ahora en lugar de mirar a la morena, era la rubia la que tenía toda su atención.

-Eso no es tu problema. Ella no quiere hablar contigo.- Estaba luchando con todas sus fuerzas para no dejar salir todo lo que sentía. Tenía los puños cerrados. Ese tipo la miraba como si estuviera loca, como si fuera ella la que estuviera completamente fuera de lugar.

-No tienes idea de quién soy yo.- Nunca había sido partidario de la violencia, mucho menos contra una mujer, pero si tenía que quitarla de su camino para poder hablar con la morena, no lo iba a pensar dos veces. Se acercó e intentó abrirse paso con el brazo para nuevamente insistir sobre la ventana cuando la rubia dio un paso al frente.

-Te juro por Dios que si das un paso te voy a romper la cara…- No estaba gritando, pero por primera vez estaba segura de que si ese tipo seguía insistiendo no iba a poder controlarse. Toda la frustración que sentía de ver a Regina así, por no tener idea qué demonios estaba pasando, todas las dudas y las ideas que se habían instaurado en su cabeza, ese coraje de que un gran fin de semana estaba llegando a su fin, ese miedo de que no poder detener a Regina a su lado, ese terror de perderla de nuevo, todo eso le estaba nublando las ideas.

-¿Estás loca?- No podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar. ¿Quién era esa mujer? ¿Por qué se tomaba esas atribuciones con Regina? La rubia no contestaba, no se había movido un ápice y le seguía mirando, como si estuviera deseando golpearlo. -¿Estás bromeando?

-Ponme a prueba. Por favor, ponme a prueba.- Empezaba a sentir un zumbido en los oídos, hacía tanto tiempo que no estaba tan molesta como en ese momento. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que intentara acercarse a Regina para cumplirle lo que le había dicho. Ese tipo la miraba curioso, como si estuviera intentando adivinar si lo que decía era verdad. -Dame un motivo… Dame uno solo…- Lo miraba a la cara, estaba esperando una respuesta. Nada. No hacía nada. No decía nada. -Eso fue lo que pensé.- Dio media vuelta y metió al carro sin decir nada más.

En cuanto entró al taxi tomó nuevamente la mano de la morena. Estaba más fría que antes, podía sentir un leve temblor en ella. Le dio el nombre del hotel al taxista y se giró a ver a Regina, ella sin embargo, se había girado hacía donde estaba ese tipo parado, ya no hacía intentos de querer hablar con ella, solo la miraba. Un dolor en el pecho llegó de solo ver esa forma en la que hablaban sin hablar; había algo tan profundo como doloroso entre ellos.

En menos de veinte minutos estaban entrando en el hotel, todo el camino habían permanecido en silencio, pero no le había soltado la mano en ningún momento. El haber visto el efecto que tenía ese tipo en Regina le había hecho creer que una vez que estuvieran a solas ella comenzaría a llorar, pero no fue así. Estaba sentada a su lado, tomándole de la mano y tenía la sensación de estar a kilómetros de ella. Regina tenía la mirada perdida, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta del momento en que llegaron al hotel. Tenia miedo, Regina estaba tan inmersa en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera parecía percatarse de su existencia. No podía perderla otra vez, no iba a soportarlo.

Presionó el botón del elevador perdida en todos esos miedos que le invadían cuando su voz la trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

-Emma…- Se había girado hacía la rubia que la miraba expectante. -¿Puedo quedarme contigo?- Emma era la única persona que le apetecía tener a su lado en ese momento. Una media sonrisa se había dibujado en el rostro de la rubia, pero era la más triste que le había visto en mucho tiempo.

-Claro… Por supuesto… Regina… ni siquiera tienes que preguntar…- Le había pasado el brazo por encima de los hombros y la había atraído hacía ella. La abrazaba con fuerza, trataba de hacerle entender que no estaba sola, que estaba ahí para todo lo que necesitara. Esas palabras habían sido aire puro para sus pulmones. Era un triunfo que la morena no la hubiera alejado, era un triunfo que le permitiera estar ahí cuando más vulnerable se veía.

Abrió la puerta de su habitación y comenzó a ordenar un poco todo el desastre que tenía. Regina se había ido a sentar al sillón que estaba pegado la ventana, las vistas que ese hotel ofrecían de la ciudad eran hermosas. La morena no había vuelto a decir nada desde que le había pedido quedarse con ella; por supuesto que ella tenía muchas preguntas rondando su cabeza pero estaba segura de que no era el momento para hacerlas.

-¿Quieres que te prepare la tina? Puedes tomarte un baño para relajarte un poco. Soy muy buena preparándolos, el secreto está en poner la cantidad perfecta de jabón…- Le había sonreído a Regina, que al escucharle había dejado de mirar por la ventana para mirarle a ella.

-¿Quieres tomar un baño conmigo?- La rubia la miraba como buscando dónde estaba la trampa en aquello que le había dicho.

-Por supuesto que me gustaría pero… Regina… ¿estás segura?- ¿Qué demonios le había hecho ese tipo a Regina? La morena estaba tan trastocada.

-¿Tú lo estás?- Miraba a la rubia a los ojos. Ya no estaban hablando de tomar un baño y tenía la certeza de que Emma también lo había entendido así.

-Completamente.- Estaban hablando de algo muy diferente, le parecía que Regina por primera vez le estaba mostrando lo lastimada que estaba y cuál era su forma de reaccionar ante algo que le hacía daño. Y lo estaba haciendo de forma deliberada que era todavía más importante, no era algo que había tenido que adivinar, era algo que ella le estaba compartiendo. No la había echado, le había permitido quedarse y ahora le preguntaba si estaba lista para ello. -Escúchame bien.. - Se acercó hasta el sillón en donde la morena estaba sentada y se puso de rodillas frente a ella, necesitaba decir lo que tenía que decir mirándole a los ojos. -Estoy aquí, estoy aquí contigo…- Regina le regresaba la mirada con aquellos ojos chocolate que tanto adoraba. Le tomó las manos y continuó. -Si tú no me echas yo no me marcho…- Regina no le permitió terminar lo que tenía pensado decir, se acercó a ella, tomó su rostro entre sus manos y la besó. Inmediatamente todas esas sensaciones aparecieron, esas que solo Regina podía traer a flote. Apenas duró unos segundos pero no había necesidad de más; se separó tan solo unos centímetros, podía sentir su aliento contra sus labios, tenía los ojos cerrados y no emitía palabra y aún así, por primera vez desde que ese tipo se había hecho presente, podía sentir que la morena estaba ahí, con ella, en ese hotel, en esa habitación.

—;;;;;;;;—-[[[[—-]]]—''''''''''—

Tener a Regina entre sus brazos era la mejor sensación que había tenido en toda su vida. Cada puerta que la morena le abría para compartirle un poco de lo que era, de lo que había sido, de lo que dolió, de lo que aún le dolía, le hacía desear más y más. Preparar el baño había sido pan comido, hablaba en serio cuando decía que era experta en ello, el problema no había sido ese; sino cómo preguntar si hablaba en serio sobre tomar un baño juntas. Había sido una suerte que justo cuando ideaba la forma de preguntárselo a la morena, ésta hubiera tomado su mano para conducirla al baño.

Desde la primera vez que la vio le había parecido que Regina era preciosa, haber tenido la oportunidad de apreciar su cuerpo se lo confirmó, recordar cómo la morena se había quitado la ropa frente a ella como si fuera algo de todos los días le hacía pensar que todo eso tenía que ser un sueño. Ella había sido la primera en entrar a la bañera, Regina le había seguido y para su sorpresa en lugar de tomar uno de los extremos eligió estar entre sus brazos, tener a Regina entre sus brazos era la mejor sensación que había tenido en toda su vida.

-Después de todo lo que he visto hoy, tengo una pregunta que hacerte…- De inmediato percibió cómo se tensó el cuerpo de la morena. No habían hablado mucho desde que habían decidido tomar el baño, Regina parecía estar en otra parte, un lugar donde ella no podía llegar. Tenía la sensación de que la morena buscaba refugio entre sus brazos y sin embargo no salía palabra de su boca, no quería presionar, no debía hacerlo, debía tener paciencia para no arruinarlo todo.

-Emma yo…- Era lógico que la rubia tuviera preguntas después de todo lo que había pasado, no es que no quisiera compartir con ella lo que hacía sucedido pero ¿Cómo contarle una cosa sin tener que revelar la otra? No estaba lista, hacía tan solo unos días había tenido que revivir todo para Kat, pensar en hacerlo nuevamente la desarmaba.

-¿Cómo es que tienes ese cuerpo si no comes ni te ejercitas como se debe?- La carcajada de Regina fue un rayo de luz en la obscuridad. Iba a tener paciencia, era capaz de tolerar ese vacío que tenía de pensar en ese tipo, de lo que no era capaz era de perderla nuevamente. Le había prometido que no iba a presionar y lo iba a cumplir.

-Creo que puedo ver un cumplido escondido dentro de todo eso de 'no comes ni te ejercitas como se debe'.- Emma y esa forma tan suya de sorprenderla, de hacerla olvidar eso que tanto le atormentaba. La rubia siempre conseguía sacarle una sonrisa en los momentos menos esperados. No sabía por qué pero estar en sus brazos le hacía sentir segura, empezaba a sentir esa dependencia, esa necesidad de tenerla cerca, incluso en esos momentos en que siempre había preferido la soledad.

-Lo hay… Pero además de eso… es que yo no entiendo cómo es que lo consigues.. Es decir, mírate…- Sus brazos que había estado a cada costado de la bañera tratando de respetar a la morena de pronto atraparon su cintura. No pudo evitar besar la parte trasera de su oreja mientras comenzaba a acariciar el estómago de la morena. -¡Dios! Me voy a ganar el cielo…- Retiró las manos para regresarlas nuevamente a su lugar. Respiró profundo, necesitaba recuperar la calma, lo había estado haciendo muy bien, pero tenerla entre sus brazos era un arma de doble filo, en un segundo de descuido podía perder la cabeza.

-Por supuesto que me ejercito y por supuesto que me alimento bien.- Con ese beso Emma había conseguido que una corriente le recorriera el cuerpo. Quizá estar con la rubia era lo que necesitaba, ella siempre la hacía olvidarse de todo y eso era precisamente lo que necesitaba. -Además… el cielo está sobrevalorado…- Antes siquiera de permitirle contestar se giró y comenzó a besar el cuello de la rubia, quien de inmediato cerró los puños atrapando los costados de la bañera en ellos, era evidente que intentaba mantener el control.

-Regina…- Cerró los ojos, fue apenas un susurro. -Ne… ne… necesito que pares…- Una sensación extraña le recorría todo el cuerpo, el calor comenzaba a subírsele a la cabeza, ese efecto tenía la morena en ella. -A… a… ahora, Regina… Por favor…- Su cuerpo reaccionaba a cada beso, a cada caricia de la morena, era algo que no podía evitar, era por eso que necesitaba mantener el control. Estaba perdiendo la poca cordura que le quedaba, parecía que ella no tenía intensión de parar y alguien tenía que hacerlo. -Si no paramos ahora yo… yo…- Podía sentir el hormigueo en los puños de la fuerza con la que apretaba la bañera.

-¿No quieres estar conmigo?- Escuchar a Emma la trajo a la realidad, estaba claro que la rubia no quería estar con ella, al menos no en ese momento. Desvió la mirada, comenzó a sentirse incomoda, incluso un tanto fuera de lugar.

-Regina…- La morena miraba hacía el frente nuevamente, había palpado la desilusión en sus palabras. Respiró profundo. -Regina, mírame…- Parecía que no quería oírle, no hacía intento de girarse, el cuerpo relajado que había tenido entre sus brazos volvía a estar no solo tenso sino un tanto distante, si es que eso era posible. La tomó por la barbilla y la hizo girarse. Esos ojos chocolate que tanto le gustaban parecían dolidos… -No hay nada que desee más en este mundo que besar cada parte de tu cuerpo… No puedo explicar la necesidad que tengo de tocarte… de acariciarte… de demostrarte todo este amor que te tengo… todo este amor que me quema… Porque Regina es que yo te miro enojada como ahora, radiante como hace unas horas, feliz como el día del hípico, coqueta como cuando veníamos en camino y lo único que deseo es hacerte el amor… Yo te acabo de ver sin ropa y no sé cómo demonios me estoy controlando…- Ahora su mirada era diferente, ahora le parecía ver curiosidad en ella. -No quiero ser la persona que uses para olvidar lo que sea que tengas con él… lo que sea que tengas con nadie…- La morena desvió la mirada lo que consiguió crearle una sensación de vacío en el estómago… -Eres tan especial para mí… en todos los sentidos… yo solo quiero que esto sea único… hace unas horas parecía que estabas en otro lado y ahora… no te voy a mentir..- La morena se giró a mirarle nuevamente con lo cual solo logró ponerla más nerviosa respecto a lo que iba a decir, pero necesitaba decirlo, necesitaba que lo supiera. -Yo te amo, Regina… y… y… yo nunca había sentido esto por nadie… yo… yo nunca he tenido problema con el sexo de ocasión… lo practiqué mucho tiempo… pero no quiero eso contigo… y… y además no podría soportar tenerte y después perderte…- Ahora fue ella quien desvió la mirada, le estaba confesando uno de sus mayores miedos a la morena. -Estoy protegiéndome… quizá soy una cobarde… lo he pensado ¿Sabes?…-

-Emma…- Las palabras de la rubia habían desatado un enjambre de mariposas en su estómago. Siempre conseguía descolocarla completamente, incluso cuando más molesta estaba, incluso cuando parecía no tener intención de hacerlo.

-Quizá es este miedo permanente a perderte… a no saber qué hacer sin ti… y es que mira… si… si yo te hago el amor no voy a poder vivir sin ti…- Lo había dicho todo muy rápido y no tenía la certeza de que Regina le hubiera escuchado bien. No quería mirarle, tenía terror de ver el desconcierto en su rostro, la duda en esos ojos chocolate. Esta vez fue Regina quien la tomó de la barbilla y le hizo girarse, al toparse con sus ojos notó que no había desconcierto, no había duda, en lugar de eso le parecía ver amor, tuvo que cerrar los ojos cuando la escuchó.

-Te amo.- Se acercó y la besó, apenas le rozó los labios pero estaba segura de todo lo que le estaba transmitiendo.

-Dilo de nuevo.- Podía escucharlo mil veces. Quería escucharlo un millón de veces. Había pegado su frente a la de la morena, pero seguía con los ojos cerrados.

-Te amo, Emma.- Cada vez que lo decía estaba más segura de ello. Todo su cuerpo le decía que era verdad, que el sentimiento estaba ahí y que parecía haber llegado para quedarse.

—Y yo a ti…- No pudo evitar que una sonrisa se dibujara en su rostro, el vacío que le había acompañado parecía disiparse y no pudo evitar abrazarla con fuerza, mientras respiraba ese aroma a manzana tan peculiar. -No tienes idea de cuanto…-

-¿De verdad ibas a golpearlo?- Era una de las tantas cosas que no podía dejar de pensar. No podía creer que Emma fuera capaz de algo así por ella, por protegerla. La rubia se separó para contestar a su pregunta.

-¡Dios! No tienes idea de lo que sería capaz de hacer por ti, mujer…- La morena la miraba para tratar de descifrar si lo que estaba diciendo era verdad. -Estaba deseando poder desquitar en algo toda la bronca que tenía encima… Quería con todas mis fuerzas que me diera un motivo… uno solo… el más pequeño…- Regina la miraba muy seria. -Le hubiera partido la cara si no hubieras estado tú esperando en el taxi…-

-Gracias por no hacerlo…- Se había girado nuevamente y se aferraba a los brazos de Emma que la rodeaban. -No vale la pena.- Había sido un susurro pero estaba segura que la rubia la había escuchado ya que la había atraído hacía ella con más fuerza, como si quisiera protegerla de una amenaza que asechaba.

-Cuidarte siempre valdrá la pena.- La morena no contestó, estaba segura que estaba pensado en algo más, en alguien más. Pero no importaba, había dicho todo lo que tenía que decir. Por hoy, no necesitaba más.

—;;;;;;;;—-[[[[—-]]]—''''''''''—

Regina llevaba ya más de dos horas dormida y ella no podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que había ocurrido. Miedo, ese era el sentimiento que la había invadido desde el primer momento que cruzó mirada con ella, en la fiesta, cuando lo vio, y a pesar de lo que había pasado en la bañera no conseguía dejar de sentirlo. Si antes le había parecido que estaba ya muy involucrada con la morena, ahora estaba completamente segura de que no quería vivir sin ella, Regina se le había metido tan dentro que solo de pensar en perderla se le abría un hueco en el pecho que le impedía respirar. Miedo, tenía miedo no solo de quién era ese hombre sino de la forma en que Regina había reaccionado ante el encuentro. Ese día le había quedado más claro que nunca que la morena estaba llena de secretos, de secretos que no estaba segura de poder conocer, no estaba segura de querer hacerlo.

En todo el tiempo que llevaba de conocer a Regina nunca la había visto como ese día, nunca la había visto así de aterrada, Regina tenía miedo de lo que ese hombre pudiera decir, de lo que ese hombre pudiera hacer. La única ocasión que la había visto perder el control había sido frente a su hermana y había sido completamente diferente, había estado a punto de írsele encima a Zelena, había podido ver fuego en sus ojos, Regina en esas ocasiones imponía, sabía qué hacer, se hacía cargo de la situación; en cambio, ahora era ella la que estaba muerta de miedo, ahora era ella la que necesitaba que alguien estuviera ahí para ella, cerca, protegiéndola.

Seguía con los ojos abiertos, pensando en todo sin poder resolver nada cuando se percató de que el cuerpo de la morena comenzaba estremecerse, le estaba dando la espalda y era apenas perceptible el movimiento, no estaba segura de qué hacer y fue entonces cuando la escuchó sollozar, se quedó helada. Era evidente que estaba intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, si hubiera estado dormida lo más probable es que no se hubiera dado cuenta, pero no lo estaba y verla así le dolía, le dolía en el alma.

Le acarició el brazo y ella de de inmediato intentó tranquilizarse, estaba claro que no quería que la viera llorando, pero no le importó, la obligó a girarse y sin pensarlo la abrazó. No preguntó nada, ni siquiera intentó secar sus lágrimas, Regina necesitaba sacar eso que le estaba quemando. Al principio la morena había intentado recuperar el control, pero cuando la atrajo hacía ella para abrazarla mejor comenzó a llorar de verdad, ver sufrir a alguien que uno quiere y no poder hacer nada al respecto debería contarse como una de las peores experiencias en la vida. Estaba rota, Regina estaba rota y ella no tenía idea de cómo ayudarla.

—;;;;;;;;—-[[[[—-]]]—''''''''''—

El viaje de regreso había resultado mucho más callado que el de ida, Regina seguía inmersa en sus pensamientos, intentaba que todo fuera como siempre pero de pronto volvía a perderse. No habían parado prácticamente para nada, cada tanto se giraba hacia la morena que miraba a través de la ventana y esa sensación de que alguien le estaba oprimiendo el corazón aparecía. Querer solucionar algo que en ningún momento se ha identificado como problema, desgasta.

La había llevado a su casa y había bajado su equipaje sin intercambiar palabra. La despedida había sido lo mejor de todo, la había besado y le había dicho que la quería, bálsamo para una herida que no estaba segura de tener. Cuando la morena había estado apunto de entrar a su casa se había girado y de pronto le había abrazado por la espalda, le había agradecido todo lo lo que había hecho por ella el fin de semana y sin esperar su respuesta había vuelto a entrar a su mansión.

No había sido capaz de preguntar ¿cuándo podría verla?, ¿cómo podía ayudar?, ¿Darle espacio o abrazarla fuerte? Por primera vez desde que la había conocido no tenía idea de qué debía hacer.

—;;;;;;;;—-[[[[—-]]]—''''''''''—

Lo primero que había hecho apenas pisar su oficina fue comunicarse tanto con Kat como con Ingrid, no tenía ninguna intención de verlas, al menos no por el momento, era por eso que debía reportarse lo antes posible. Si Kat no sabía de ella en el transcurso del día lo más seguro es que apareciera en su oficina como por arte de magia. Ingrid por otro lado seguramente terminaría molesta por nuevamente ser ella quien la buscara. Había tratado de sonar lo más normal posible, tenía la sensación de haberlas engañado a ambas, había quedado de verlas el fin de semana. Tenía varios días para recuperar la tranquilidad que el encuentro con Daniel le había robado, tenía tiempo para encontrar su equilibrio.

Por otro lado, Emma no se había hecho presente desde el día anterior, al llegar a su oficina estaba segura de que encontraría su café de siempre acompañado de una nota, fue una sorpresa no hacerlo. Ni café, ni nota, ni mensaje, ni nada. Una sensación extraña le había acompañado toda la mañana, no estaba segura de si buscarla o no, quizá la rubia se había asustado por todo lo que pasaron el fin de semana. No podía pensar en ella sin que inmediatamente un dolor le oprimiera el pecho, lo mejor era pensar en otras cosas, mantenerse lo más ocupada posible. No tenía reunión con ella hasta el miércoles por la tarde, quizá lo mejor era darle tiempo para que pensara bien las cosas, esperar a ese día para ver que actitud tenía. Además de que tampoco era obligación verla a diario, aunque la rubia la hubiera acostumbrado a ello en los últimos días. Lo más seguro es que todo estuviera en su cabeza, lo más seguro es que no hubiera nada raro entre las dos. Tenía la certeza de que no quería ver a Ingrid, estaba segura de que no era el momento para ver a Kat, pero no le hubiera importado tener a Emma a cerca, entre más cerca, mejor.

Eran casi las dos de la tarde cuando su secretaria irrumpió en su oficina con una expresión que no le gustaba nada.

-Regina…- No estaba segura de quién era ese hombre, no le había querido decir qué relación tenía con la morena o cómo debía presentarlo, pero le había indicado con mucha seguridad que ella lo atendería apenas supiera que estaba ahí.

-¿Qué pasa, Ruby?- Algo pasaba, siempre que le hablaba con ese tono críptico significaba que había problemas.

-Un tal Daniel está afuera, dice que necesita verte, que no importa el tiempo que tenga que esperar…- El color había desaparecido del rostro de la morena, era la primera vez que la veía así, parecía que tenía miedo. -No sé qué hacer, ¿Lo hago pasar?- Su jefa parecía estar en estado de shock, no hablaba y no tenía la certeza de que le hubiera escuchado. -¿Regina?-

-¿Ha dicho algo más?- Fue un susurró, de pronto parecía que se había quedado sin fuerzas. ¿Cómo demonios la había encontrado tan pronto? Tenía la certeza de que Daniel iba a buscarla, lo conocía demasiado bien, al menos al Daniel del pasado, pero jamás pensó que lo hiciera tan rápido.

-No… Solo dijo que lo atenderías cuando supieras quién era.- Regina parecía estar pensando en otra cosa, parecía ida. -¿Quieres que llame a seguridad?- Empezaba a preocuparle que ese tipo viniera a causar problemas como lo había hecho la hermana de su jefa.

-No. No los llames. Solo dame un minuto y salgo a recibirlo.- Su asistente había asentido y estaba a punto de salir cuando lo tuvo más claro. -¡Espera!- Ruby se giró y le miró expectante. -Vamos a salir… sí… vamos a salir, no sé cuánto tiempo me tarde pero volveré a la oficina antes de irme. Si alguien llama di que estoy en junta y si se presentan aquí que no sabes dónde estoy, y me llamas.- Ella nuevamente asintió. -Puedes retirarte.-

No tenia presupuestado hablar con él tan pronto, durante parte de la noche había estado meditando qué era lo mejor, qué debía hacer y sobretodo cuándo hacerlo. Daniel había sido tan importante en su momento, había formado parte de su vida por muchos años, le había sacado de ella después del accidente, nunca habían vuelto a hablar, nunca se lo permitió. Estaba segura de que no se iba a marchar si no le dedicaba tiempo, si no hablaba con él. Tenía que hacerlo, no tenía claro qué esperar pero tenía la certeza de que ya no podía esconderse mas.

—;;;;;;;;—-[[[[—-]]]—''''''''''—

Abstinencia. Tenía toda la mañana ansiosa, en muchas ocasiones había tomado su celular para llamar a la morena y en otras tantas lo había guardado nuevamente sin terminar de hacerlo. Tenía claro que lo que más quería era estar cerca de ella, pero no estaba segura de que Regina quisiera lo mismo. No quería presionarla, ya una vez la morena había terminado gritándole en su oficina por intentar ayudar. Abstinencia. Regina se había convertido en una adicción para ella. Le había costado mucho no hacerse presente en la oficina de la morena, nunca había sido buena cuando de dosificarse se trataba, le costaba no demostrar lo que sentía.

Había tomado la decisión sin pensarlo, iba a sorprenderle, le iba a invitar a comer y la regresaría a la oficina para trabajar y ella misma volvería para hacer lo mismo, ni siquiera había tenido oportunidad de cambiarse. No tenía mucho tiempo antes de tener que volver a la estación, pero quería hacerle saber que estaba cerca, que no se estaba arrepintiendo de lo que le había dicho.

Tenía cinco minutos que había llegado a la oficina, aún no había bajado de la patrulla, estaba intentando tranquilizar esos nervios que la habían invadido. Fue entonces cuando la vio salir, Regina era alguien que nunca pasaba desapercibida. No estaba sola. Iba con alguien. Iba con él.

 _ **...Continuará...**_


	30. Soltar y hacernos más livianos

**Hola,**

 **Mucho tiempo, demasiado. Les dejo el nuevo capítulo. Espero lo disfruten mucho. Muchas gracias por seguir al pendiente, por seguir leyendo, por seguir esperando y por sus comentarios. No me comprometo pero voy a hacer el intento de publicar el siguiente antes de que termine Octubre.**

 **Saludos.**

 **kaotikaskull: Ciertamente la situación si está algo complicada, los malentendidos casi siempre son así. Hay una muy buena razón, habrá que ver cómo reacciona Emma. Esperemos que así sea. Muchas gracias por leer y comentar. Espero disfrutes el siguiente, saludos.**

 **dcromeror: Es un malentendido, lo interesante es ver cómo reaccionará Emma. Han pasado mucho, esperemos que la rubia piense antes de actuar. Muchas gracias por leer y comentar. Espero disfrutes el siguiente. Saludos.**

 **Lizzie Gza: Nada que agradecer, al contrario muchas gracias a ti por leer y comentar, mientras haya alguien que lo haga siempre tendrán una respuesta así que no te preocupes. Qué gusto que el capítulo te haya despertado tantos sentimientos, mi intención siempre ha sido esa, conseguir que quien me lea sienta algo al hacerlo. Sobre la historia, creo que fue como una tormenta, al principio el desastre y después llega un poco de calma y al final la desolación, intentar reparar lo que la tormenta daño e ir reconociendo esos daños; no sé si me expliqué bien, espero que sí. Sobre si el amor existe, qué te digo, cada que pasa el tiempo mis percepciones van cambiando. Creo que sí existe el amor, creo también que cada desilusión nos condiciona para la siguiente relación, creo que cada quien ama diferente y eso no significa que ame menos, solo diferente, creo que por eso el primer amor es tan especial y recordado, porque es el único donde uno se entrega sin limites, sin condiciones, sin miedos, creo que cuando a uno le rompen por primera vez el corazón todo cambia y nada vuelve a ser lo mismo, creo que el hecho de querer más que el otro no es siempre una tragedia; intentar ponerlo todo junto siempre me ha costado, pero eso es lo que creo. Ya veremos qué es lo que esa rubia termina haciendo, se tranquiliza y piensa un poco, se vuelve loca y actúa por instinto o un poco de las dos. Todo saldrá bien, el chiste es tener un poco de paciencia. Cuídate y lamento haber tardado tanto. Gracias por leer y comentar, espero lo disfrutes. Saludos.**

 **Natacha P: Me sonó a regaño completamente, pero tengo mis razones, ahí te van… Algo bueno saldrá de todo, lo van a disfrutar mucho :). La situación es que escribir un capítulo me toma mucho, porque aunque a veces no lo parezca quiero que sea el mejor posible, lo pienso y lo escribo y lo borro y lo edito, lo lamento; pero espero de verdad valga la pena y lo disfrutes mucho. Es un capítulo intenso y parece que hay obscuridad nuevamente pero vamos a ver qué hará Emma, hay que confiar en ella. Me perdí un poco (otra vez) y juro que hice todo a mi alcance para darles capítulo antes del mes, espero no verte violenta nunca, nunca, nunca :D. Abrazo hasta RD, gracias por leer y comentar, lo valoro mucho. Saludos.**

 **S F M H: No las voy a separar y tampoco darán un paso atrás, tú tenme un poquito de paciencia y confianza, te prometo que algo bueno sale de todo. No va a intentar reconquistar, pero va a ser complicado (te cuento un secreto, aún no escribo el capítulo, es 27 de Agosto y no tengo nada, pero ya por fin está todo en mi cabeza, me ha llevado mucho imaginarme el capítulo pero lo bueno es que ya solo me falta escribirlo, espero no durar mucho y publicarlo pronto). Sobre advertencia no hay engaño, anotado. Es la verdad, no lo hago. Muchas gracias por comentar y por leer, de verdad lo valoro enormidades. Saludos, anónima.**

 **kiran: Es que amar a alguien viene siempre con un poco de sufrimiento, es así. Lo de antes fue sufrimiento, sí, lo de ahora lo será pero de una forma diferente. Se separaron y sufrieron las dos, no solo Emma, ya casi llegamos al final, ya casi dejan de sufrir :). No te enojes, anda, ¿una sonrisita? :). Es que Regina no se está echando para atrás, la diferencia con lo anterior es que Regina no estaba segura de querer estar con ella y ahora sí (Emma no tiene la certeza lo cual jode las cosas), pero es muy diferente, lo que tenemos ahora es un malentendido, habrá que arreglarlo. La rubia no piensa y actúa, ojalá lo haga diferente está vez, hay que pensar antes de actuar o intentar pues. La va a dejar que la consuman las dudas, por lo menos por ahora. Lamento haber tardado, espero valga la pena. Muchas gracias por leer y por comentar. Saludos. Pd. Te mando un abrazo enorme para el coraje. Tenme fe, que prometo que para el final he dejado lo mejor.**

 **Ruth Mara: Eres la primera que me pone 'Pobre Regina' y es justo eso, pobre de la morena que tiene que atravesar nuevamente por algo complicado. Esperemos que así sea. Hay que aprender a cerrar las cosas para poder avanzar. Es que Emma es todo corazón y haber visto a Regina en ese estado la hizo odiar a Daniel sin siquiera saber por qué, completamente normal; eso para cuando lastiman a alguien que uno quiere mucho. Mmmm, es que ese es el lado de Emma, ella está insegura por todo lo ocurrido, llegará el momento de hacerlo, pero la rubia es desesperada y lo quiere todo claro en el momento y Regina es con calma. Cuánto tiempo le llevo contárselo a Kat, a veces uno no tiene paciencia y quiere saber todos los secretos de la pareja y no, para mí, eso no. Daniel va a desaparecer y el momento de la bañera fue bastante mágico. Espero disfrutes el siguiente y muchas gracias por leerme y comentar. Saludos.**

 **kykyo-chan: Regina lo hará, solo necesita tiempo. Tiempo al tiempo. Muchas gracias por leer y comentar. Espero disfrutes el siguiente. Saludos.**

 **sjl82: Qué gusto que lo hayas disfrutado. Es que Emma es todo amor, y tienes razón, es importante que le demuestre a Regina que ella está ahí en todo momento, aunque también Emma debe respetar que hay ocasiones en que uno necesita estar solo, y no es falta de cariño, confianza, ni nada, es una necesidad. Jaja, como quien ordena sin ordenar, qué forma tan peculiar tienes de hacerlo :). Esperemos que así sea. Esa es siempre la intención que quedes con ganas de más, saldrá algo mucho mejor de lo que ya teníamos, confía en mí. Espero que disfrutes el siguiente, muchas gracias por leer y por cada comentario, lo valoro muchísimo. Jaja, mmm pues el siguiente no es romántico, igual y me gano un regaño en tu comentario. Quizá sea una romántica de clóset (¡qué horrible!), who knows. Saludos.**

 **15marday: Tienes razón, ha conseguido poco a poco sincerarse con Regina a pesar de que a veces duda de que ella sienta lo mismo, la duda es problema de Emma no de Regina. No es egoísmo, quizá sea falta de tacto, o de empatía, quizá sea poca sensibilidad, pero el que no da tampoco exige. Te voy a poner un ejemplo, Regina no ha pedido jamás una explicación acerca de nada de la vida de Emma, se limita a escuchar lo que la otra le comparte, llegará el momento en que sabrá más porque la otra compartirá más, con el tiempo. Emma quiere saber el porqué de cada cosa, son formas distintas de ver la vida, ninguna está mal, solo son diferentes. Además de que no hablamos de una tontería, a Regina le cuesta compartir algo que duele tanto que a veces no encuentra palabras para expresarlo. Están los que les cuesta compartir lo que dolió y eso no los hace malas personas. Eso creo yo. Es que Regina no sabe que Emma los vio, al menos no de momento, ¿por qué tendría que ir a buscarla? Están en un momento en que no saben cómo quedó todo después de un fin de semana lleno de emociones, haciendo un recuento de daños, no sé si me explico, espero hacerlo. Regina tendrá detalles, ya verás. Es un malentendido, no es algo premeditado, ahí está la diferencia. Regina es muy diferente con Emma ahora, hay matices que la rubia debe aprender a leer, uno no debería tomarse todo tan personal, a veces hay reacciones de otros que nada tienen que ver con nosotros. Ir por la vida sin tomarte todo tan personal. Muchas gracias por leer y comentar no sabes cuán importante es, espero de verdad que disfrutes el siguiente. Pd. Uy pues qué bueno que lo disfrutaste, (aún no escribo el siguiente, pero todo está ya en mi cabeza y creo que está mejor que el anterior).**

 **mills1: Creo que es el segundo o tercero 'Pobre Regina' que te leo, pff que triunfo para mí. No todo es blanco o negro, la vida está llena de grises. No necesariamente, aunque si joderá a Emma, la rubia sacará algo increíble de todo esto. Eso es justo lo que quiere Regina. Exacto, Emma debe pensar antes de actuar, aunque creo que es mucho pedir. Espero disfrutes el siguiente, gracias por comentar y leer. Saludos.**

 **LyzzEq: Muy entendible la reacción de Emma, le sorprendió sobremanera ver a Regina así, por eso prefirió abstenerse. Seguramente los va a sacar, lo importante es saber qué hará con ellos. Cualquiera lo haría, es una situación bastante complicada. Regina no sabe que tiene que luchar porque para ella no hay ningún problema, no sabe que los vio, al menos no de momento, para ella todo sigue normal. Tienes razón, pero en esta situación es por un malentendido, si Emma se acercará a Regina a preguntar todo se arreglaría. Incluso aunque no recibiera una explicación en forma, con todos los detalles, con el simple hecho de que te dijeran que no la esta engañando ni mucho menos todo mejoraría, el problema es que Emma querría más. Todos. Muchas gracias por leer y comentar, espero disfrutes el siguiente. Saludos.**

 **.16: Qué gusto que lo hayas disfrutado. Ese sentimiento es bueno, quiere decir que sentiste algo. Emma actúa sin pensar, pero creo que en esta ocasión va a ser diferente, ya me contarás qué te pareció. A mí me parece lo mismo. Espero lo disfrutes mucho, gracias por leer y por comentar. Saludos.**

 **Guest: No va a arruinarlo, encontrarán la forma de solucionarlo, ya verás. No estoy de acuerdo en que Regina deba contarle todo a Emma, al menos no aún, la morena no es la mala por no querer compartir algunos aspectos de su vida, uno debe poder guardarse cosas para si en una relación sin que parezca que está haciendo algo incorrecto. Lo prometo que algo bueno saldrá, quizá no en el siguiente capítulo, pero algo bueno saldrá. No habrá retroceso, promesa. Ya me contarás qué te pareció, creo que a mí me gustará más este que el otro (aún no lo escribo, solo tengo todo en mi cabeza). Muchas gracias por los comentarios y por leerme, lo valoro mucho. Espero disfrutes el siguiente. Saludos.**

 **Guest: Pues lo hago, qué se le va a hacer. Es que pienso lo mismo, quizá debí cambiar las palabras, lo lamento :). Una pequeñita, ja, qué bonito. Ahí hay un punto que no debió estar, me refería a las veces que Kat ayuda a Regina, a la veces que un amigo ayuda, una, dos, tres, todas la veces. Las oportunidades, no estaría tan segura de que dos fueran suficientes, es decir, depende de la situación en la que nos encontremos, aunque en algunos casos creo que con una basta. A veces no la tienes tanto, lo noto. Es que tengo que ir cerrando personajes, imagina que existe alguien que ama a Ingrid y que se queda esperando un final decente para ella, era solo eso. Para mí era algo necesario de aclarar cuando de verdad se quiere mantener una relación, una relación de verdad y no superficial que a la larga terminará diluyéndose. Una vez me dijeron que todas mis relaciones son muy profundas, que no me interesaban las relaciones superficiales, quizá ahí va algo mío. Paciencia… cof… cof… En ese caso en particular tienes razón, en otros no, en otros es normal reservarse cosas. La historia, ¡Bien ahí!, pff qué gusto que te haya parecido bueno. Jajaja, mujer me esfuerzo mucho en cada capítulo, créemelo, quiero que cada capítulo sea mejor que el anterior. Pues intentaré graduarme con 'honores' ja, muchas gracias de verdad, por todo. La historia ha cambiado, sí. Me da muchísimo gusto que la estés disfrutando. Creo que conseguiré sorprenderte, he estado pensando cerca de veinte días en ella, construyendo todo en mi cabeza, ahora estoy a punto de comenzar a escribir, ya me contarás qué te ha parecido. Esa es la idea, que Emma haga cosas diferentes para que Regina reaccione diferente a su vez. Ok, intentaré explotar esa parte. Gracias a ti por leer y por comentar y, nuevamente, por todo. Saludos. Pd. Arreglado. No es necesario pero lo hago, gracias.**

 **Frarren n m: Cree en mí, saldrá algo muy bueno para ellas. Lo serán, esto se ha alargado mucho pero ya casi termina la historia y podrán ser felicites por fin. Pedirle eso a Emma es complicado pero creo que actuará de forma diferente. Emma es toda bonita, la verdad es que a cualquiera le gustaría tener a alguien así a su lado. No creo que haya explicación pero la situación permitirá que arreglen su malentendido. Muchas gracias por continuar leyendo y comentando, espero disfrutes mucho el siguiente. Saludos.**

 **ElaQueen: Hola cariño. Qué gusto que los hayas disfrutado. Sí creo que yo también de ambos me quedo con ese, moverse de donde uno está cómodo será siempre cosa de valientes. Nada es fácil, en eso tienes razón, pero se vuelve más llevadero con el paso de los días. Cuestión de rodearse de las personas correctas. No lo hará, al menos no en plenitud. Qué gusto escucharlo. Yo tampoco, aquí sigo. No te preocupes, entiendo, yo siempre entiendo. Gracias por leer y por comentarme, espero el siguiente te guste igual. Dos abrazos enormes. Saludos.**

 **Everythingisok: Empezar por el principio siempre es buena opción. Qué gusto que lo hayas disfrutado, me ha pasado lo de leer algo y no poder dejarlo, así que entiendo. 1.- Me pasa lo mismo al leer algo, bueno más bien cuando leo Fic, los libros no suelo dejarlos a la mitad, así que también entiendo esa parte. Justo en estos días me puse a releer todo lo que he escrito, hay muchísimos errores, muchos, tantos que me da pena leerme. Claro que ahora también los tengo pero espero de verdad vayan disminuyendo. Justo como comenté antes, cuando tenga un poco de tiempo voy a corregir y a publicarlos nuevamente. Lamento mucho eso y espero pronto darle solución. Mismo dialecto, ¿Cuál es el tuyo? En muchos casos son modismos, eso es normal. 2.- Justo eso iba a comentar, es la primera vez que escribo algo y yo también he notado como ha evolucionado todo, aunque eso no quita que me avergüence de las faltas. Muchas gracias :). 3.- Mucho drama, no sé cómo es que saco la comedia, no me considero buena para ello, pero ya van varias personas que lo dicen, así que les voy a creer. Jaja, eso es lo que más me ha gustado de todo el comentario, me encanta sorprender a las personas, me gusta que lean y no puedan dejar de leer, no voy a mentir, qué gusto haberlo fundido. 4.- Te lo voy a describir, la historia permanece en mi subconsciente y las imágenes llegan solas en momentos inesperados y cuando me siento a plasmarlas todo llega, me inundan, tienes razón. Tampoco me consideraba de buena imaginación, pero uno va descubriéndose cualidades con el paso del tiempo, a veces es solo cuestión de intentar. Eso es lo más importante, que tengas la certeza de que valoro enormemente todos los comentarios y criticas, lo que me interesa es mejorar y ésta es una buena forma de hacerlo. Te agradezco tus palabras y las tomaré mucho en cuenta en futuros capítulos. Uy pues qué suerte la mía, gracias por leer y darle una oportunidad a pesar de las dudas y por compartir lo que piensas. Gracias por todo. Espero disfrutes mucho el siguiente y ya me contarás qué te ha parecido. Abrazo de regreso. Saludos.**

 **RMills: Lamento hacerte esperar pero de verdad que me toma mucho cada capítulo, nunca es con intención de molestar. Emma es toda bonita y la forma en la que cuida a Regina y como es lo suficientemente valiente para decirle lo que siente es digno de remarcarse. Todas están enamoradas de Emma y su forma de demostrar lo que siente, yo particularmente me quedo con Regina, con todo y sus desplantes y secretos. Es verdad que Regina debe dejar ir cosas para poder empezar otras, sino éstas siempre volverán a remover todo lo que está construyendo. Hay que reconocer cuando la persona está cambiando y no solo exigirle más y más, creo que eso también es importante. Habrá momentos tensos pero todo saldrá bien. Ten fe. Muchas gracias por comentar y por leerme. Espero el siguiente capítulo te guste y ya me contarás qué te pareció. Saludos.**

 **barrurita: Muchas gracias. Uy, gracias nuevamente. Eso es justo lo que quiero, mostrar que las cosas son mucho más complicadas de lo que a veces creemos. Que la vida está llena de grises y que siempre hay un motivo para que alguien actúe de cierta forma. Que a veces hay que intentar ponernos del otro lado antes de juzgar tan a la ligera. Espero no haber tardado tanto. Gracias por leerme y comentarme, espero disfrutes el siguiente. Saludos.**

 **Gloes: Hola. Emma siendo Emma, básicamente, aunque todo mundo se cansa en algún momento. Yo creo que nadie lo hubiera hecho, pero si uno piensa un poquito las cosas, fue mejor de esa forma, nadie quiere sentir que te usan solo para olvidar, eso me hubiera parecido a mí. Esas confesiones son muy importantes, y regularmente toman mucho, cuestan mucho. Emma se niega a perder a Regina, quiere quemar hasta el último de sus cartuchos antes de decidir irse de una vez por todas. Creo que el problema es que Emma no sabe que la intención es cerrar algo, ella solo sabe que la persona que fue capaz de poner a Regina de una forma que nunca la había visto está de regreso y que además es la misma morena quien acepta verlo. Eso es lo que se le queda, ya veremos cómo reacciona. Uy, acá ha llovido mucho, a mí me gusta mucho leer cuando el día está así. Espero lo hayas disfrutado mucho. Al contrario, gracias a ustedes por leerme, seguir haciéndolo a pesar de todo. Muchas gracias por seguir comentando, leyendo y demás. Saludos.**

 **LoreLane: Jaja baile de alegría. Bueno pues me da gusto haberte puesto contenta, no te preocupes que todo se solucionará. No quiero dejarte triste, todo lo contrario. Las cosas con Ingrid eran diferentes, pero también creo que Emma tiene razones para sentirse hasta cierto punto decepcionada. Este capítulo tiene alegrías, por supuesto que sí, ¿Felices para siempre?, eso no existe. Gracias por leerme, me da gusto que te olvides de ti, leer siempre tiene ese efecto en mí, ser capaz de ver a través de otros ojos será siempre una buena experiencia. Es un mundo muy divertido, no podrás negarlo. Uy, duré muchísimo, lo lamento. Pero espero disfrutes el siguiente, que es larguísimo. ¿De verdad? Yo pensé que era la alumna y no la maestra. ¿Y qué tal? No te desesperan (yo no soy muy buena con los niños/adolescentes). Un fuerte abrazo hasta Argentina. Saludos.**

 **JBlack: Ya lo tienes por aquí. Lamento mucho la tardanza. Espero lo disfrutes. Gracias por estar al pendiente. Saludos.**

 **Guest: Jaja ahora si me hiciste reír. Pues intentar escribir un capítulo mientras la vida se me iba atravesando a cada intento, un capítulo que debo decir me ha costado lo indecible. ¿Qué más podría hacer? jaja :). Gracias por leer, comentar y seguir al pendiente. Saludos.**

 **CAPÍTULO XXX SOLTAR Y HACERNOS MÁS LIVIANOS.**

Cinco minutos habían pasado y parecía que su pulso se negaba a regresar a la normalidad, desde el momento en que Ruby había abandonado su oficina su intento por recobrar la calma no había cesado, Daniel estaba ahí y no se iría hasta hablar con ella, necesitaba serenarse. Respiró profundo mientras se secaba una solitaria lágrima que le surcaba el rostro. No estaba permitido llorar. No era el momento. Ya se había mostrado suficientemente vulnerable en la fiesta, no de nuevo.

Respiró profundo una vez más, había llegado el momento de enfrentarse a eso que tanto la atormentaba y no estaba segura de estar preparada para ello. Se levantó y retocó su maquillaje, mirarse al espejo hacía más cruda su realidad, estaba no solo pálida, sino cansada y demacrada, cuánto le seguía afectando su pasado. Hizo lo que pudo y se dirigió hacia la puerta, iba a ser complicado pero a estas alturas ya no le quedaba de otra.

En cuanto salió se topó con unos nerviosos ojos azules. Daniel se levantó al instante del sofá donde esperaba y no supo bien qué hacer después. Estaba segura que quería acercarse a saludarla, abrazarla quizá, y sin embargo no había hecho nada. Se lo agradeció en silencio, no estaba lista para volver a tenerlo cerca, quizá nunca lo estaría.

-Regina.- Estaba triste, triste de verdad, y aún así le parecía que estaba preciosa. Había sido difícil aprender a vivir sin ella. Mirarla le hacía recordar lo mejor y lo peor de su pasado.

-Hola.- No sabía qué más decir. Desde el día de la fiesta no había conseguido que ese hueco en su estómago desapareciera. Pasó muchos tiempo intentando enterrar su pasado, desaparecerlo, como si nunca hubiera ocurrido, creyó que lo había conseguido hasta que apareció Daniel para recordarle que hay cosas que no pasan nunca, que fueron y porque fueron, permanecen. Se dirigió a su secretaria que los miraba expectante. -Ruby, nos vamos. Recuerda lo que hablamos. Te llamo más tarde.- Se encaminó hacía el elevador con Daniel a su espalda.

-Cuídate, Regina.- Miraba recelosa a Daniel, era evidente que su jefa se sentía muy incomoda con la visita. La morena se giró y le dedicó una sonrisa a modo de respuesta. Se veía tranquila, si no la conociera tan bien, le habría creído.

—;;;;;;;;;;;;;—-;;;;;;;;;;;;;;—;;;;;;;;;;;;

-¿Qué tal la boda? Cuéntamelo todo…- Todo el día había estado esperando la llamada de la rubia, había sido una lástima que no hubiera podido acompañar a Lily, la premura de la invitación le había impedido conseguir el permiso en su trabajo.

-Elsa…- Tenía cinco minutos que había perdido de vista a la morena, le estaba costando mucho no ir tras ella, le estaba costando mucho no pedir una explicación, pero le estaba costando más no ir a romperle la cara a ese tipo.

-¿Emma?… ¿Estás bien?…- Algo pasaba con la rubia. Una sensación extraña la inundó. -Emma… Háblame…-

-Yo… Yo… Necesito verte…- Ese zumbido, ese que siempre aparecía cuando estaba molesta de verdad, había hecho su aparición. Cerró los ojos y suspiró. No quería pensar mal. No quería hacer una tontería. No quería meterse donde no la llamaban. Porque tenía claro que Regina no la quería ahí. No quería compartirle esa parte de su vida. Tenía que entenderlo. Tenía que respetarlo. Pero, ¿Cómo hacerlo?

-¿Dónde estás?- Emma no respondía. -¿Cariño?-

-En la Editorial… afuera de la Editorial… Pero… pero tengo que volver a trabajar…- Respiro profundo. Tenía que tranquilizarse, no podía hacer nada, no en ese momento. -¿Puedo verte por la noche?- Necesitaba verla porque de no ser así iba a terminar en la casa de Regina pidiéndole una explicación que estaba segura no le quería dar.

-Puedo ir ahora a donde estás…- Estaba claro que algo le había pasado y podía jurar que tenía que ver con Regina.

-No… tengo que volver…- Debía ocupar su mente, necesitaba hacerlo. No quería pensar nada. No quería saber nada.

-Te invito unos tragos, estaré en mi departamento. Pasa por mí en cuanto salgas.-

-Vale, nos vemos más tarde…- Colgó. El coraje que la había inundado empezaba a desvanecerse; ahora lo que sentía era una profunda desilusión. Muchas preguntas se remolinaban en su cabeza, el problema de las preguntas complicadas es siempre conseguir las respuestas.

Un suspiro más. Tenía que irse. Debía irse. Sin pensarlo bien, como todo lo que hacía cuando no estaba en control de sus sentimientos, bajó de la patrulla con el corazón en la mano.

—''''''—-'''''''''—''''''''—-'

Habían decido ir por un café, Daniel la había invitado a comer pero estaba segura de que no había forma de que alimento alguno le cruzara la garganta. Un americano triple, lo había recordado, se conocían bien.

-Americano triple sin azúcar.- Le acercó la taza a la morena. No estaba seguro de si estaba nerviosa o no, de si estaba molesta o no; era diferente esta Regina a la que él un día había conocido. El rostro de la morena no expresaba nada, no podía leerla como lo había hecho en el pasado. Tenía la impresión de que usaba una máscara.

-Gracias.- Dio un sorbo, lo necesitaba, lo necesitaba de verdad.

-¿Cómo has estado?- No estaba seguro de qué preguntar, no sabía cómo expresar lo que sentía.

-¿Por qué has venido?- No quería alargar una conversación que no estaba interesada en tener. No tenía ganas de fingir algo que no sentía.

-Yo…- La forma en que la morena le había hablado lo desconcertó un poco, no era lo que esperaba -Te vi en la fiesta y… quería hablar contigo…- Era verdad, verla en la fiesta había removido tantos sentimientos en él.

-¿Hablar de qué?- Quería acabar con eso cuanto antes. Quería irse.

-¿Cómo has estado? ¿Qué ha sido de ti?- El tono de Regina no era el de una persona que estuviera molesta, le parecía más bien un tanto ansiosa, por hablar, pero sobretodo, por terminar, y no lo podía negar, eso dolía mucho más.

-Escucha, Daniel…- La voz se le quebró y tuvo que tomar un sorbo de café. Se aclaró la garganta y por primera vez en mucho tiempo se vio reflejada en esos ojos azules que una vez tanto amó. -No sé a qué has venido o qué esperas saber de mí pero….-

-¿Quiero saber si eres feliz?- Esa era una de las preguntas que tanto le carcomían la cabeza en sus noches de insomnio. Necesitaba saber que la morena lo había superado todo, necesitaba saber que había encontrado la forma de ser feliz.

-¿Feliz?.. Nadie es completamente feliz…- La pregunta la había descolocado, no se esperaba eso. Daniel la miraba curioso, estaba claro que esperaba que continuara hablando. -Lo soy… últimamente más que nunca…- De inmediato la imagen de la rubia se le vino a la cabeza, ella tenía mucho que ver en la forma en la que se sentía. - Soy feliz a ratos… por momentos… nadie es completamente feliz…- Entonces se le vino a la mente su hijo, ese que perdió, ese que no iba a poder conocer nunca. En esos momentos era cuando tenía la certeza de que jamás podría sentirse plenamente feliz, algo le faltaba y le faltaría siempre. -Nadie que ha perdido un hijo puede ser completamente feliz. Jamás. - Se aclaró la garganta y dio otro sorbo. Los ojos de Daniel se inundaron de lágrimas, tuvo que mirar a otro lado para evitar que le pasara la mismo.

-Yo…- Empezaba a entender a lo que se refería la morena, porque dicho con esas palabras era exactamente como se sentía él. Tenía dos años que se había casado y uno de ser padre. A pesar de que no había estado cerca de Regina en el poco tiempo que estuvo embarazada, a pesar de tener tan solo unas horas de enterado cuando ocurrió el accidente, haber perdido un hijo era un dolor que no se iba nunca, lo que pudo ser y no fue, te deja un sentimiento de zozobra en el alma que se queda para siempre. -Lamento mucho haberte molestado tanto que hayas tenido que bajar las escaleras…- Ese era el recuerdo más doloroso que tenía. Ese momento lo llevaba tatuado en la memoria.

-Daniel…- En cuanto él hizo referencia a ese momento sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y nuevamente tuvo que aclararse la garganta. -No…- Fue apenas un susurro. Cerró los ojos, necesitaba controlar sus emociones.

-Yo necesito que sepas que lo lamento…- Tenía la sensación de que alguien le oprimía el corazón. Dolía, respirar dolía. -Lamento tanto lo que pasó, Regina. Si pudiera regresar el tiempo, si pudiera volver y dejarte ir…-

-Pero no puedes…- Se secó una lágrima que se había escapado y cruzaba su mejilla. -No se puede hacer nada ya… Lo hecho, hecho está y no hay forma de cambiarlo…- Otro sorbo, levantó la vista y lo miró a los ojos. -No te culpo… no lo hago… Te lo juro. - Un sorbo más. -Pero no quiero saber nada del pasado… no quiero hablar de él… no contigo… no quiero saber cómo te sientes al respecto y no quiero que sepas cómo me siento yo…- Ese vacío parecía no irse nunca.

-Escucha, Regina…- Definitivamente no era eso lo que estaba esperando. Tenerla nuevamente frente a él hacía que quisiera explicarse, hacerle entender, tanto tiempo lo intentó y ella tanto tiempo se negó.

-No Daniel, escúchame tú a mí…- Se colocó el cabello detrás de las orejas. Empezaba a encontrar las palabras para expresar lo que quería decir. -No quería hablar contigo en la fiesta porque no tengo nada que decir… No lo tenía antes… No lo tengo ahora… Entre nosotros no hay nada… Ya no queda nada…- Unos ojos tristes le regresaban la mirada, pero no importaba, necesitaba ser clara. -No quiero tus disculpas. No quiero saber. Creo que eso es lo que nunca entendieron, no me interesa saber nada del tema. No de ti. No de nadie.- Daniel hizo el intento de hablar pero aún tenía algo que decir. -Vas a tener que respetar mi decisión, porque es mi decisión Daniel, es mi decisión. No puedes obligarme a escucharte, no puedes obligarme a hacerlo para limpiar tu conciencia. No quiero. No me interesa.-

-Yo solo quiero cerrar esto, Regina. Estar tranquilo y que tú también lo estés…- En parte era verdad, la culpa lo acompañaba a cada momento, pero por otro lado le interesaba también saber cómo estaba la morena.

-Es que no va a cerrar nunca, hay heridas que no cierran. ¿De verdad te interesa ayudarme?- Esperó a que Daniel contestara para continuar, él simplemente asintió y esperó. -Ocúpate de ti y déjame tranquila. No quiero esconderme más, no quiero toparme un día nuevamente contigo y volver a sentirme como me sentí. Ten la certeza de que no te odio, de que no te culpo, pero por favor deja de intentar explicarte, deja de disculparte, déjame en paz.-

-Entiendo…- No sabía qué más decir, estaba claro que la morena tenía las cosas claras y conociéndola como una vez lo hizo, tuvo la certeza de que no cambiaría de opinión. No sabía qué decir y Regina aprovecho su titubeo para levantarse, al parecer para ella la conversación había terminado. -¿Te hace feliz?- Había hecho la pregunta sin pensarlo, la idea le había estado rondando la cabeza desde el día anterior. No estaba seguro pero casi podía jurar que Regina estaba saliendo con esa mujer. No necesitaba escuchar la respuesta, la mirada que la morena le había dedicado había sido suficiente.

-¿Qué?- Se estaba refiriendo a Emma, estaba segura de que se había percatado de que había algo entre ellas.

-La rubia… La mujer que me empujó cuando intentaba hablar contigo… ¿Te hace feliz?- Un destello de luz apareció en sus ojos en cuanto la mencionó, esperanza, esa mujer era esperanza para Regina.

-Eso no te incumbe.- Nunca le había gustado compartir aspectos de su vida privada, mucho menos en la situación en la que se encontraba en ese momento. Se metió ambas manos en las bolsas del pantalón mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

-Espero de verdad que hayas encontrado la felicidad, o lo más parecido a ella.- Se levantó de su asiento porque para él la conversación también estaba llegando a su fin. Los ojos de la morena que tan impenetrables le habían parecido ahora por fin mostraban un poco de debilidad, una mirada parecida a la de aquella época, cuando estaban juntos, cuando eran felices.

-Lo mismo deseo para ti, Daniel. Lo digo de corazón.- Nuevamente sus ojos se empañaron y su corazón se aceleró, una sensación extraña la invadía, tenía la certeza de que estaba cerrando un ciclo, algunas veces la única forma de superar una situación es atravesándola.

-¿Puedo?- Hizo el amago de acercarse para abrazarla, ella no se había movido de lugar, estaba seguro que lo estaba considerando. Aunque Regina lo negara había un lazo que los unía y siempre sería así.

-Yo…- No sabía qué contestar, Daniel aprovechó su titubeo se acercó y la abrazó. Se quedó ahí, inmóvil, sin saber bien qué debía hacer. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando se separó y le dedicó una media sonrisa.

-Siempre te voy a querer, aunque no quieras saber nada de mí, siempre lo voy a hacer.- Lo decía de verdad, Regina había significado tanto que nunca querría olvidarla, incluso aunque pudiera.

-Cuídate, Daniel.- No supo qué más decir y sin pensarlo mucho se dirigió hacia la puerta del café.

Caminaba rumbo a su oficina recordando cada parte de la conversación, Daniel había significado demasiado en aquella época, habría sido capaz de hacer muchas cosas para mantenerlo a su lado, él había sido su primer amor y lo que ambos habían construido había sido tan bello que recordarlo dolía. Aquellos años le habían dejado como enseñanza que todo cambia, todo pasa, lo que un minuto es al siguiente no, que lo que uno tiene como certeza, con el paso del tiempo, puede ser completamente diferente, su cariño por Daniel había mutado de tantas formas en unos cuantos días que a la fecha no quedaba nada, no para ella.

Cuando menos lo pensó estaba entrando en la Editorial, era de sus lugares preferidos, ahí siempre se había sentido segura, de todo y de todos. Estaba al mando, nadie estaba sobre ella y eso siempre le hacía sentirse tranquila y en paz. La voz de la recepcionista la sacó de su ensimismamiento.

-Sra Mills.- Había pensado en darle el recado a Ruby, pero es que no era precisamente un recado, había sido solo una pregunta y su respuesta, o más bien, la falta de ella.

-Dime, Marian…- La cara de la joven dejaba ver los nervios que siempre causaba en sus trabajadores, imponía, siempre imponía.

-Hace un rato Emma Swan estuvo aquí…- Los ojos de su jefa que en un principio mostraban total indiferencia se tornaron expectantes, estaba claro que la visita de la rubia no estaba presupuestada por ella. -Preguntó por usted, o mejor dicho, preguntó con quién había salido. Me pareció que tenía la certeza de que no estaba ya que nunca pidió verla. Tan solo me preguntó si sabía dónde estaba o con quién había salido.- Regina no hablaba, parecía más bien estar analizando lo que había sucedido.

-¿Qué le dijiste?- Una sensación extraña la invadió, estaba segura de que algo andaba mal.

-Que no tenía idea de con quién había salido, ni a donde, que si quería podíamos llamar a Ruby para preguntárselo, pero dijo que no tenía importancia que cuando tuviera otra oportunidad se daría una vuelta para hablar con usted.- No estaba segura de si su jefa estaba molesta o no, ella siempre lucía seria cuando había tenido oportunidad de interactuar con ella.

-¿A qué hora fue eso?- No le estaba gustando nada lo que Marian le estaba diciendo, si Emma había ido a buscarla a la Editorial porque no le había llamado al enterarse que no estaba en la oficina o por qué no había querido hablar con Ruby. Sabía lo que iba a contestar.

-Quizá diez o quince minutos después de que te fuiste.- Regina cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

-Bien. ¿Algo más?- Emma la había visto salir con Daniel, un hueco le apareció en el estómago.

-No, eso era todo señora.- Su jefa asintió y sin más se dirigió al ascensor, le había parecido ver un atisbo de preocupación en su mirada pero no podía estar segura de ello.

Tenía la seguridad de no haber hecho nada malo y aún así esa sensación de alguien oprimiéndole el corazón permanecía. No podía dejar de pensar en la rubia, estaba segura de que había malinterpretado la situación, estaba segura de que estaba pensando cosas que no eran y por primera vez en mucho tiempo no sabía qué hacer. Si Emma hubiera llamado o se hubiera acercado a ella le habría podido explicar en parte las cosas, tenía claro que no estaba lista para contarle su pasado pero habían podido hablar, le habría dado la seguridad de que estaba con ella, de que Daniel era parte de su pasado: pero no lo había hecho, no había tenido noticias de ella desde el fin de semana juntas. Si daba una explicación que nadie le estaba pidiendo podría entenderse que estaba aceptando algo que no era, como si estuviera justificándose por estar haciendo algo malo. Si dejaba las cosas como estaban corría el riesgo de que nuevamente Emma desapareciera de su vida, como lo había hecho cuando la vio besarse con Ingrid, aunque esa situación era completamente diferente, era inocente de todo cargo, pero es que al final de cuentas, nadie la estaba culpando de nada, y siendo así, ¿Por qué no podía quitarse esa sensación de culpa de la cabeza?

—[[[[[[[[[[—[[[[[[[[[[—-

Había sido un día largo, no por el trabajo que había tenido sino porque Regina no había salido de su cabeza y no en el mejor de los sentidos. Toda la mañana había estado pensando en si acercarse o no, la otra mitad del día en qué demonios hacía la morena con ese hombre. Suponer es mucho más cansado de lo que la gente cree. La sensación de desilusión no la dejaba, no quería hacer una tontería y para no hacerla necesitaba de la compañía de Elsa, de no haber quedado con ella seguramente estaría ya rumbo a la casa de Regina, lista para hacer el ridículo, otra vez. Pero es que ella había sido siempre partidaria de decir las cosas de frente, siempre le había costado entender que no todos funcionaban de la misma forma.

No supo en qué momento llegó a casa de su amiga, ten la impresión de estar haciendo las cosas de forma mecánica mientras su mente seguía obsesionada con lo mismo. Tocó el claxon de su escarabajo, esa había sido siempre la señal de que la esperaba, su amiga se asomó por la ventana y le sonrió. Tenía un dolor de cabeza que esperaba la abandonara en cuanto el alcohol le llegara a las venas. Necesitaba encontrar la forma de sacar a esa morena de su cabeza. Ya habría tiempo para pensar en qué debía hacer, por el momento solo quería olvidar. Eso de querer, era sin lugar a dudas mucho peor de lo que había pensado.

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[—[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[—[[[[[[[[[[[[[[—-

-Fuiste a preguntar por Regina a la Editorial…- Dio un sorbo a su trago, quería reírse pero estaba segura que no era el momento. -No… fuiste a preguntar por Regina a una de sus empleadas y realmente ¿Tienes la esperanza de que no le digan nada?- No podía creer lo impulsiva que la rubia se volvía cuando la morena formaba parte de la ecuación, tenía la impresión de que el cerebro de Emma dejaba de funcionar con claridad y de pronto todas las malas ideas se arremolinaban en su cabeza en busca de que eligiera alguna de ellas.

-¡Es tu culpa!- Dio un sorbo a su trago, sabía que Elsa tenía razón, era evidente que le informarían a Regina de su visita y de lo que había preguntado, ¿en qué momento había creído que aparecerse en la Editorial a preguntar por la morena era buena idea? Su amiga tenía una sonrisa burlona pintada en la cara. -Tenías que haber adivinado que estaba a punto de cometer una tontería, mira que marcarte a mitad de la tarde, no era muy difícil adivinar que estaba a punto de hacer una estupidez.- Culpar a Elsa de sus desgracias siempre la hacía sentir un poco mejor. -¿Estoy loca?- La cara de su amiga cambió, ahora parecía estar meditando la respuesta.

-¿Por haber ido a preguntar por ella a la Editorial?- La rubia negó y la miró con esos ojos verdes llenos de dudas.

-Por pensar que Regina tiene una relación con ese tipo. Por morirme de celos al verlos juntos. Por sentir que lo que vivimos no tiene importancia para ella… A veces tengo la sensación de que me va a volver loca…- Un nuevo sorbo a su trago. Una cantidad inmensa de dudas la invadían cuando de Regina se trataba, si no era una cosa era otra, cuando tenía la sensación de que Regina comenzaba a abrirse se topaba con un nuevo pliegue, algo completamente diferente a lo que esperaba y tenía la impresión de volver a empezar.

-Sí… Estás loca y estás exagerando…- La rubia la miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. -Esto es diferente a lo que pasó con Ingrid, por lo visto Regina tiene un pasado con ese tipo, un pasado complicado, eso no quiere decir que tengan algo, ni que lo vayan a tener…- Odiaba ver a así a su amiga, pero en esta ocasión creía que estaba precipitándose. -Escúchame… Si de algo puedes culpar a Regina es de no contarte esa parte de su pasado, de no confiar en ti, pero habían acordado ir poco a poco… tú elegiste esperar, darle tiempo a que estuviera lista… no puedes hacerlo unas veces y otras no… sí decidiste quedarte vas a tener que aprender a confiar en ella, incluso cuando las cosas parezcan negras, esperar a que ella se acerque y te hable porque estoy segura que lo va a hacer…- La rubia había bajado la mirada. -Te quiere Emma, antes estaba segura de que le gustabas pero ahora estoy segura que te quiere.- Dio un sorbo a su trago mientras le daba tiempo a la rubia de procesar lo que le había dicho.

-Ya…- Se sentía muy frustrada. -Paciencia, ¿Cierto?- Dio otro sorbo a su trago.

-¿Lo vale?- La rubia levantó la mirada y una sonrisa triste se dibujó en su rostro.

-Por supuesto…- De inmediato los recuerdos del fin de semana que pasó con la morena la inundaron. -Sí… Claro que sí…- Regina se había portado completamente diferente, habían establecido una conexión muy especial. Le había dicho que la amaba… -Paciencia…- Fue apenas un susurro.

El resto de la noche fue mucho más amena de lo que pensó, Elsa había tenido mucho que ver en ello, tenía la cualidad de saber qué necesitaba en momentos como ese. Su amiga había insistido en llevarla a su casa, no es que hubiera tomado tanto, pero siempre que lo hacía con ese particular estado de ánimo, el alcohol terminaba haciendo mella en ella. Elsa parloteaba de lo mucho que le gustaba su nuevo compañero de trabajo cuando llegaron a su departamento. Se perdió la última parte de lo que había dicho, dejó de escuchar en cuanto vio que Regina la esperaba al pie de la entrada.

—-[[[[[[[[[[[[[—[[[[[[[[[[[[[[—

Estaba segura de que no era la mejor idea y aún así no pudo evitar terminar afuera del departamento de la rubia. Emma no se había comunicado con ella en todo el día, no había llamado y no había vuelto a buscarla. Podría jurar no solo que la rubia estaba molesta sino también que no tenía intención alguna de saber de ella, y aún así le habían ganado las ganas de verla. Llevaba diez minutos tocando y al parecer la rubia no estaba en casa, se le hizo un hueco en el estómago, odiaba la fuerza con la que Emma cimbraba su mundo.

Estaba a punto de irse cuando el escarabajo amarillo apareció, en cuanto la vio su corazón se hizo presente, todo su cuerpo reaccionaba cuando la tenia cerca. No estaba sola, su amiga, aquella con la que se había besado, bajó del escarabajo mientras Emma la miraba sorprendida. Se había equivocado, no debió ir, claramente la rubia estaba ocupada, lo mejor habría sido esperar, esperar a verla el día de la junta y comenzar desde ahí.

-Regina… Hola…- De inmediato las mariposas se desataron en su estomago. Tenía los brazos cruzados y esa expresión de indiferencia que ponía cuando una situación la incomodaba, cuando no era ella la que estaba a cargo. Le gustaba pensar que empezaba a conocerla.

-Swan…- Era experta en que su voz jamás expresara lo que sentía. Siempre neutra. Siempre tranquila. Con el paso del tiempo lo había perfeccionado, entre más sentía menos demostraba. -Perdona la molestia, solo quería saber cómo estabas.- Se había equivocado pero ya no podía hacer nada al respecto, tan solo quedaba marcharse de la mejor manera posible.

-Estoy bien…- Se acercó a la morena, a cada paso que daba podía notar como Regina se tensaba. -Fui a buscarte…- Miraba a la morena a los ojos, le encantaba perderse en ellos.

-Lo sé…- Dio un paso hacía Emma, quería explicarle, tenía la impresión de que la rubia se lo estaba pidiendo y a pesar de las muchas veces que se había dicho que no debía hacerlo, quería, con tal de que la rubia estuviera tranquila lo haría. Había olvidado que Emma no estaba sola y no lo recordó hasta que su amiga carraspeo.

-Me voy, Emma. Me llevo el escarabajo, mañana te lo devuelvo…- Era increíble lo mucho que afectaba esa mujer a su amiga, parecía olvidar todo lo que había a su alrededor.

-Elsa… sí…- Se giró, había olvidado completamente a su amiga, ver a la morena tenía siempre el mismo efecto en ella. Tenerla cerca siempre la hacía olvidarse de todo. -Muchas gracias por hoy.- Se acercó a ella y la abrazó. -Te quiero.- Le susurró al oído. Era de las pocas personas que siempre habían estado para ella sin importar qué. Agradecía cada día el hecho de tenerla cerca. -¡Dios! Elsa, ella es Regina. Regina… Elsa.- Se separó de su amiga y percibió de inmediato la tensión en el ambiente, se habían conocido en una situación muy particular. Ninguna de las dos había hecho el intento de moverse, ni siquiera hablaron, tan solo movieron la cabeza en señal de saludo. -¡Por el amor de Dios!- Ambas se giraron y la miraron, Elsa la miraba divertida y Regina desafiante. -Tú, eres la mujer más hermosa que he conocido y de la cual estoy perdidamente enamorada.- Señaló a la morena que había tratado de disimular una sonrisa mientras sus mejillas se tornaban rojas ante el comentario. Le sonrió y le guiñó un ojo. -Tú, eres mi mejor amiga, de toda la vida y para toda la vida.- Elsa por su parte le sonreía abiertamente. -Necesito que las dos… sí… las dos, pongan de su parte…-

-Podrías haber dicho 'Eres la segunda mujer más hermosa que he conocido y que resulta ser mi mejor amiga de toda la vida y para toda la vida…- Emma puso los ojos en blanco y pudo notar una media sonrisa en el rostro de la morena. -Prometo portarme bien…- Eso lo dijo mirando a Regina que asintió ante su declaración.

-Perfecto.- Aún no sabía qué pensar acerca de Elsa pero tenía que esforzarse, Emma le hacía querer poner de su parte. La rubia la miraba, estaba esperando que dijera algo más. -¿Qué?- Ella la miraba con esos ojos que tanto le gustaban, de esa forma que se le hacía tan irresistible. -Haré lo mejor que pueda.- Esa sonrisa. -Lo prometo…- No pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco, esa rubia era tan especial.

-Bien…- Se giró nuevamente a su amiga. -Mañana pasó por el escarabajo. Muchas gracias…- Su amiga asintió, hizo un gesto de despedida hacía la morena y se fue. -¿Quieres pasar?- Se dirigió hacía Regina, su rostro se había tornado serio, un tanto meditabundo.

-No volviste…- La rubia la miraba mientras la sonrisa se le fue borrando del rostro. -Hoy… fuiste a buscarme y ya no volviste…- No le gustaba pedir explicaciones y aún así no pudo evitarlo. Su corazón se había acelerado, Emma la miraba como deliberando si debía contestar o lo mejor era quedarse callada.

-No quería molestar…- Odiaba esa sensación de no saber dónde estaba parada.

-No digas tonterías…- Cerró los ojos tratando de no perder la calma. Había ido para saber cómo estaba la rubia. Tenía la necesidad de saber de ella. No debía olvidar eso.

-No sabía nada de ti… no es una tontería… ¿Estás bien?, ¿Mejor? - Tantas preguntar se le arremolinaban en la cabeza, quería hacerlas todas, necesitaba respuestas. Parecía más tranquila, quizá verse con él le había hecho bien, quizá él sí había podido ayudarla.

-Sí…- Estaba bien, estaba mejor y estaba más tranquila. Quería hablar y al mismo tiempo no quería hacerlo. Su intención no era rememorar la conversación con Daniel, solo quería verla.

-¿Sí?.. ¿Solo eso?… Tenía la impresión de que los muros que Regina había bajado hacía unos minutos estaban nuevamente en su lugar. Era frustrante, esa situación era frustrante.

-¿Qué más quieres que diga?..- Se cruzó de brazos mientras miraba como las mejillas de la rubia subían de color. Lo mismo de siempre. Una y otra vez. La rubia aún no había dicho nada y ya estaba segura de lo que iba a escuchar.

-Nada… No quiero nada… Tengo que entrar, mañana trabajo temprano…- Se giró nuevamente hacía la entrada de los departamentos y comenzó a abrir la puerta. Se estaba equivocando lo tenía claro, pero como siempre, actuaba sin pensar. Aún no entraba y ya se estaba arrepintiendo de lo que había dicho.

-Bien.- Sin más se giró y se dirigió hacía su automóvil. Necesitaba irse, porque de no hacerlo iba a decir cosas de las que seguramente se iba a arrepentir.

-Adiós.- Fue un susurro, se giró hacia Regina pero ésta estaba ya a varios metros de distancia, no le escuchó. Cómo demonios hacía para complicar las cosas en un minuto. Una vez alguien le dijo que siempre cuesta aquello que vale la pena, Regina debía valer mucho porque cómo dolía quererla.

—-'''''''''—-'''''''''''''''-

El sonido de la cafetera la sacó de su ensimismamiento y es que tenía toda la mañana con la cabeza en otro lado, mejor dicho, con la cabeza en alguien en particular; estaba nerviosa, eso estaba claro, Emma no se había aparecido en su oficina desde la otra noche y tenía la certeza de que las cosas habían quedado mucho peor de lo que parecía. Eran casi las seis de la tarde y por primera vez en mucho tiempo no sabía qué esperar de la reunión a la que estaba a punto de asistir.

El día anterior había servido para que su mal humor reculara, la forma en que Emma prácticamente la había corrido de su departamento le había pegado en el orgullo. Tras una mañana desastrosa en la cual remató una y otra vez con quien se le pusiera enfrente, llegó la tarde y con ella cierta llamada le hizo pensar mejor las cosas, necesitaba encontrar la forma de hablar con la rubia y conseguir sacar adelante los pendientes del libro, en ese orden.

Los nervios no cedían porque por primera vez en mucho tiempo sus prioridades habían cambiado, lo principal era arreglar las cosas con Emma y enfocaría toda su energía en conseguirlo; y eso en lugar de hacerla sentir más tranquila la ponía ansiosa, no sabía qué actitud tendría la rubia. Ceder no era una palabra que formara parte de su vocabulario pero con tal de solucionar las cosas estaba dispuesta.

-¿Regina?- Había decido abrir la puerta después de llamar en varias ocasiones a su puerta sin obtener respuesta.

-Ruby, perdona.- Estaba terminando de servirse su café cuando la cabeza de su asistente apareció detrás de la puerta. -¿Ya llegó?- Le había dado la instrucción a su asistente de avisarle cuando Emma llegara a la reunión.

-Acabo de llevarla a la sala de juntas, le pregunté si quería verte primero pero dijo que no tenía problema en esperar.- La relación que tenían esas dos era siempre impredecible, en algunas ocasiones sentía la complicada entre ellas y en otras lo mejor era no acercarse.

-Perfecto. En momento voy para allá.- Dio un sorbo a su café mientras intentaba calmar su corazón, estaba tan acostumbrada a las intromisiones de Emma que el hecho de que no hubiera querido verla le dolía un poco. Había pensado que las cosas podían ser un tanto complicadas pero ahora estaba segura de ello. Tomó una taza y sin pensarlo sirvió uno más, había llegado el momento de ceder, para lo que muchos era una bandera blanca para ella lo era un café. Tregua, eso era lo que pedía y rogaba al cielo que Emma lo entendiera así.

—-]]]]]]]]]]—-]]]]]]]]]]]]]]—-

Era la segunda vuelta que le daba al escritorio mientras esperaba a que Regina apareciera, había decidido dejar la rosa sobre la mesa, ya no estaba tan segura de qué tan buena idea había sido llevarla. Su día había resultado más ocupado de lo esperado, no estuvo segura de poder asistir a la reunión hasta unas horas antes. Había sido Graham quien se había ofrecido a cubrirla para que pudiera ir y pasar por ella cuando terminara, ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de cambiarse, no le gustaba usar su uniforme fuera del trabajo y mucho menos frente a Regina, pero en esta ocasión no le había quedado de otra.

Había pasado una noche realmente mala, entre el cambio de turno y la regañada que Elsa le había propinado por la discusión con la morena, había dormido realmente poco. Estaba no solo cansada sino además de mal humor, justo como le pasaba cada vez que las cosas quedaban inconclusas con Regina. Quería arreglar las cosas, pero no estaba segura de cuál sería la actitud de la morena, por eso se le había ocurrido llevar la flor. Y ahora que estaba a minutos de volver a verla todas sus certezas volvían a desaparecer, no tenía claro nada y dudaba de todo. Tregua, dejar de discutir, dejar de pelear, necesitaba una tregua.

Trataba de encontrar una respuesta cuando la vio, estaba al otro lado de la puerta de cristal, con una media sonrisa y un café en cada mano, no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí, mirándola, con esos preciosos ojos chocolate, estaba tranquila, o al menos eso le parecía. De forma automática una sonrisa se le dibujó en el rostro, se acercó a la puerta, la abrió y la dejó entrar.

-Hola… Déjame ayudarte.- Tomó uno de los cafés y lo puso en la mesa mientras Regina la miraba.

-Gracias.- La rubia tenía las manos en la espalda, señal de que estaba nerviosa. La miraba de esa forma que parecía quererlo todo. Le tendió el café que aún tenía consigo. -Lindo uniforme.- No pudo tragarse las palabras, lo había intentado y no había podido. Una sonrisa aún más grande se dibujó en el rostro de la rubia y una chispa apareció en sus ojos. Había encendido la mecha y estaba segura que la chulería de Emma estaba a punto de hacer su aparición.

-¿Tú crees?- Abrió los brazos para que la morena pudiera apreciarlo mejor. Regina levanto una ceja puso lo ojos en blanco.

-Sí, lindo uniforme. Ya lo creo.- Emma se mordió el labio y ella no pudo evitar recorrer su cuerpo, las pocas ocasiones que había tenido la posibilidad de verla en su uniforme le había parecido realmente sexy, la verdad era que Emma era una mujer preciosa, se pusiera lo que se pusiera. Se aclaró la garganta mientras intentaba dejar de sonreír. -Pensé que lo necesitarías…- Señaló el café que la rubia tenia en la mano.

-No tienes idea de cuánto… Gracias.- Su corazón latía desbocado, Regina provocándole todas esas sensaciones era algo que aún no lograba controlar y que no quería hacerlo. La morena tenía esa mirada que le hacía creer que estaba pensando en muchas más cosas de lo que parecía. Sin pensar dejó el café en la mesa y tomó su flor. -Pensé que la necesitarías…- Se la tendió, una tímida sonrisa se asomó en su rostro. Regina cerró los ojos y comenzó a negar, lo único que le faltaba era que la morena se molestara por algo y no tener idea de qué era.

-Ay Emma…- La desarmaba, esa mujer la desarmaba siempre, sin importar la situación en que se encontrara, se las arreglaba para hacerla sentir un hueco en el estómago, como una sensación de querer estar, de querer permanecer, y al mismo tiempo, terror de un día quedarse sola, de un día estar sin ella. Dos pasos y ya tenía el rostro de la rubia entre sus manos, con sumo cuidado se acercó y la besó, quería expresar eso que tenía atorado, eso que no era capaz de decir o que no decía en el momento oportuno, quería pedirle que no se fuera, que se quedara, aunque todo pareciera complicado, aunque sonara egoísta, porque por primera vez quería serlo, quería pedir sin saber si lo podría dar, quería que supiera que tenía miedo porque todo era ya diferente, quería que la quisieran porque ella ya estaba queriendo. -Sidney- La cordura estaba regresando a su cuerpo. No era el momento y definitivamente no era el lugar.

-¿Qué?- Se había separado tan solo unos centímetros porque no había entendido lo que Regina le había dicho. La morena tenía los ojos cerrados y respiraba profundamente, era evidente que intentaba recuperar el control perdido.

-Sidney…- Susurró. -Sidney no debe tardar…- Abrió los ojos y se topó con unos ojos verdes que le decían que la querían sin que su dueña hubiera emitido palabra. -Gracias por la rosa…-

-Si hubiera sabido cuál era el premio habría venido diario…- La morena puso los ojos en blanco y busco poner distancia, no se lo permitió, le rodeo la cintura con los brazos y la mantuvo cerca. -No con una, sino con docenas de ellas.-

-Swan…- No opuso resistencia. No pudo. No quiso. Emma la forzaba a involucrase, cuando más buscaba mantenerse al margen, la rubia se encargaba de mantenerla cerca.

-Te quiero…- Las palabras salían solas, como cada vez que estaba cerca de Regina, no tenía control sobre sus sentimientos y parecía que tampoco sobre sus acciones. La morena suspiró y cerró nuevamente los ojos.

-Emma…- Una vez más estaba a punto de caer. Con Emma siempre llevaba las de perder, sin importar el tema, era ella siempre ella que perdía.

-Te quiero…- Nunca iba a dejar de hacerlo, sin importar lo que pudiera pasar entre ellas, Regina le había marcado la vida para siempre y estaba segura de que ese no cambiaría nunca. No la iba a dejar escapar así de sencillo.

-Te quiero…- No pudo evitar pensar en lo que Kat le había dicho la tarde anterior 'Tienes que aprender a ser feliz con todo y cicatriz', tenía razón y necesitaba a Emma para poder conseguirlo. La necesitaba tanto que la aterraba cuando lo pensaba con claridad.

-Eso es todo lo que quería oír.- Soltó a la morena no sin antes nuevamente besar sus labios. Tomó el café y dio un sorbo. -¿Qué es lo que vamos a tratar hoy?- Regina tomó la flor y la puso a un lado de su café mientras tomaba asiento. Se aclaró la garganta y sacudió la cabeza como intentando retomar lo que estaba pendiente.

-El libro… El libro está a punto de salir, necesitamos coordinar con Ingrid toda la publicidad, empezar a organizar la fiesta de presentación, tenemos que sentarnos a checar las fechas de promoción para poder acoplarlas a tus tiempos libres. El tiempo se nos viene encima Emma y no me gusta las prisas…- Decía todo esto mientras enumeraba con los dedos de la mano. Dio un sorbo a su café mientras la rubia daba vueltas a su alrededor mientras la escuchaba.

-¿Quieres ir conmigo a la fiesta de presentación de mi libro?- Además de Elsa y quizá Lily no había otra persona con la que quisiera compartir ese momento. Nunca pensó que llegaría el día en que alguien tuviera interés de publicar lo que escribía, ni siquiera sabía que tenía ese sueño, Elsa se había encargado de meterle esa idea en la cabeza; ahora que todos estaba a punto de concluir quería a Regina a su lado, de su mano. La sola idea la hizo sonreír.

-¿Qué?- Estaba pensando en qué era lo más urgente cuando la pregunta de Emma la hizo regresar. -Pero yo tengo que ir, digo es…-

-Conmigo, ¿Quieres ir a la fiesta de presentación conmigo?- Estaba segura de Regina diría que no, pero rezaba porque fuera lo contrario.

-Swan… Conozco a toda esa gente, es decir, hacemos negocios juntos…- La idea le aterraba un poco, primero porque Emma era su escritora y no quería que los demás pensara que la había publicado solo por eso, segundo porque ni siquiera habían hecho público nada, ni tenían claro qué era lo que estaban haciendo, ¿cómo explicárselo a los demás? y tercero porque en su momento había presentado a Ingrid, era ella su última pareja conocida, ella iba a estar ahí, tenía que hablar con ella primero. La cabeza comenzó a punzarle, un sorbo más. -Es solo qué…-

-Piénsalo…- Sabía que era poner presión sobre la morena cuando aún las cosas no estaban claras pero había cosas que ella también necesitaba y no le gustaba pedirlas pero de verdad quería a la morena a su lado. -Si dices que no, no pasa nada, pero promete que lo vas a pensar, por favor.-

-Emma…- La rubia tenía la mirada triste y odiaba ser ella la causa. -Lo prometo. Vaya a pensarlo, aún queda tiempo. Pero…-

-Con eso basta… Solo piénsalo…- La morena se levantó y la abrazó, y eso le daba la certeza no solo de que de verdad iba a pensarlo sino que le dolía lastimarla, que los sentimientos que tenía eran mutuos y eso le daba esperanza.

La entrada de Sidney las hizo sobresaltarse a las dos, Emma se alejó de inmediato y comenzó a mirarse las uñas apenada. No pudo evitar sonreía un poco, era rubia era encantadora de verdad. Miró a su editor como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Perdona, Regina. No sabía que estaban ocupadas.- Estaba seguro que había algo entre su jefa y esa mujer. Nunca la había visto abrazar a alguien que no fuera su padre, su mejor amiga o Ingrid. Esa mujer era muy importante, mucho más de lo que muchos pensaban.

-No te preocupes, Sidney. Siéntate, por favor.- No daba explicaciones a nadie, no iba a empezar a hacerlo ahora. -Tenemos varios pendientes y algunos de ellos, urgen.- Sidney se sentó y ella miró a la rubia que parecía estar apenada. -Siéntate, Swan.- Emma la miró y ella le guiñó el ojo, quería que supiera que todo estaba bien. La rubia se sentó a su lado -¿Te comieron la lengua los ratones?- Había sido un susurro pero Emma la había escuchado perfectamente, dejó de mirar sus manos y la miró, no pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco.

-No. Claro que no.- No le gustaba sentirse así pero Regina era siempre tan privada y ahora parecía que no le importaba que Sidney las hubiera visto. Su editor buscaba unos documentos en su portafolio y parecía no ser consciente de su conversación.

-Bien. Me gusta tu lengua.- Eso lo dijo todavía más bajito, Emma la miraba con cara de pocos amigos, estaba frustrada, la presencia de Sidney le impedía responder a sus provocaciones. No pudo evitar esa carcajada que resonó en toda la sala. Su editor se giró y la miró sorprendido, no solía reír de esa forma cuando estaba en la oficina. -Perdón. ¿Empezamos?- Se giró hacía Emma y le guiñó un ojo. Ahora le parecía más tranquila y esa tranquilidad, por extraño que pareciera, se extendía hacía ella.

—;;;;;;;;;;;—-;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;—-;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

No había podido hablar con Regina a solas, la morena había dejado la junta antes de que terminara, alguien la buscaba con urgencia y apenas se habían despedido. Aún así sentía una calma que no había experimentado desde el fin de semana que habían pasado juntas. Parecía que nuevamente las cosas tomaban su rumbo y no iba a dejar que nada se interpusiera nuevamente.

La morena había estado muy sería durante la reunión, parecía que era otra a la que estuvo con ella unos momentos antes. Le gustaba mucho verla así, le encantaban todas sus facetas, incluso después del regaño que ella y Sidney le habían dado por no tener conocimiento de cómo estarían sus horarios el siguiente mes, si ni siquiera se lo habían pedido, al parecer ellos dos sabían qué harían el siguiente año. Regina se tomaba las cosas de trabajo tan en serio que no le pareció personal. No estaba muy segura de que fuera Ingrid la encargada de la publicidad de su libro, pero tanto la morena como Sidney se habían cerrado en banda en ese sentido, era ella la persona en quien los dos confiaban y ni siquiera se planteaban una segunda opción. El libro estaba prácticamente listo, Regina estaba nerviosa pero parecía que eso lo único que lograba era sacar lo mejor de ella, tenía planeado cada movimiento de ahora en adelante, era una experta, esa era precisamente la etapa que mejor conocía, era en la que siempre estaba involucrada.

No pudo esperarla más, parecía qué Graham no podía seguirla cubriendo y estaba esperándola en recepción. Odiaba cuando la ciudad entraba en rachas de accidentes porque prácticamente vivía en la estación. Las puertas del elevador se abrieron y no pudo evitar sonreír cuando vio a Graham coqueteando con la recepcionista, estaba recargado sobre el escritorio y le hablaba muy cerca a esa mujer, lo conocía muy bien para no darse cuenta de ello.

-Listo, Graham. Nos podemos ir.- Su amigo apenas se giró, parecía que estaba a punto de conseguir aquello que estaba buscando.

-Dame unos minutos, rubia. Marian estaba a punto de darme su teléfono.- Le guiñó el ojo a su amiga, se había cansado de esperar en la patrulla, había sido una excelente idea entrar a buscarla.

-Yo no he dicho que vaya a darte nada.- Una sonrisa se le escapó al escuchar lo que decía ese policía, era realmente atractivo. Se preguntaba qué relación tendría con Emma.

Estaba tratando de contener la risa cuando lo vio cruzar el vestíbulo y pasar justo a un lado de ella, no la había reconocido, seguramente por el uniforme. La sonrisa se le borró de inmediato, la sangre se le subió a la cabeza. No de nuevo. No otra vez.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí?- Lo había tomado por el hombro y lo había hecho girarse. El principio parecía sorprendido pero ahora lo que parecía era molesto.

-¿Tú? ¿De nuevo?- Esa rubia otra vez, no estaba para tonterías, apenas tenía tiempo e llegar al aeropuerto, lo único que buscaba era despedirse de Regina, lo más probable es que no volviera a verla, necesitaba hacerlo. Y de nuevo esa mujer creyendo que tenía poder sobre qué o quién podía acceder a Regina.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí?- Ese zumbido había aparecido nuevamente, iba a perder el control, estaba segura de que iba a perderlo.

-Eso no es problema tuyo.- Se encaminó nuevamente hacía el elevador cuando la escuchó.

-Ella no quiere verte.- No estaba segura de eso, no estaba segura de nada referente a Regina y él. Tenía miedo y eso se sentía mucho peor que la rabia que le corría por las venas.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?, Ya hablé con ella, ¿Sabes?- La rubia desvió la mirada, fue apenas un instante pero perceptible. -No lo sabes, no te lo contó.- Había dado en el clavo y fue más evidente cuando la rubia cerró los ojos, le había dolido el comentario. Sabía que no debía seguir pero la verdad era que no quería parar. -¿Sabes quién soy?- Cerró los puños, estaba tratando de controlarse, estaba a punto de perder. -Tampoco te lo ha dicho. Ella realmente no confía en ti.- Fue entonces cuando la rubia perdió el control.

—'''''''''''''''—'—-''''''''''''''

Fue Graham quien se encargó de todo. Primero fue él quien se interpuso entre los dos, quien logró tranquilizarla, quien consiguió que ese tipo no presentara cargos, aunque a ella le había sonado a amenaza, al final de cuentas ese tipo tenía razón, ella lo había golpeado.

Y es que no había podido controlarse Tenía razón y eso era lo que más le dolía. Regina no había confiado en ella, no lo había hecho antes y no lo hacía ahora. No tenía idea de quién era él, ni siquiera tenía la certeza de que ella no quisiera verlo. Es decir, eso le había parecido al principio pero después de verla irse con él, quizá había malinterpretado las cosas, quizá la que no era requerida en esa parte de la vida de la morena era ella.

Había hecho una cantidad ridícula de tonterías ese día. Y lo había culminado con la llamada que le había hecho a Sidney, estaba molesta y no había pensado las cosas con claridad. Tontería tras tontería.

Había decidido caminar hasta su casa, la regañada de Graham había sido épica, un reporte de ese tipo le habría afectado mucho debido a sus antecedentes, ella lo sabía. A veces tenía la sensación de que la llegada de Regina le daba más problemas de los que podía tolerar. Le molestaba la incertidumbre y eso era lo único que sentía en ese momento.

Cuando menos lo pensó estaba abriendo la puerta de su departamento, le dolía la mano, le dolía de verdad. Así que hizo lo que siempre hacía cuando todas sus emociones la dominaban, tomó los guantes de box.

—'''''''''—-''''''''''—-

Eran cinco ya, cinco veces las que había llamado al celular de la rubia y ésta seguía sin contestar. Estaba intentando darle el beneficio de la duda pero empezaba a perder la poca paciencia que le quedaba. Había estado a punto de irse a casa cuando Sidney entró sin siquiera llamar a su oficina, para informarle que Emma se negaba a asistir a la presentación de su propio libro, ni siquiera tenían fecha y ella ya había decidido que no asistiría, al parecer el problema era que quería asistir con su pareja pero su pareja no quería asistir con ella, era evidente que Sidney no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando. Incluso le había dicho que tenía la impresión de que la rubia sufría de demencia temporal, no tenía sentido lo que pedía. ¿Qué culpa tenían ellos de que su pareja no quisiera acompañarla? Él no lo entendía, pero ella sí.

Su cabeza estaba a punto de reventar, no le gustaban las imposiciones y a eso le sonaba la actitud de la rubia. Lo que no entendía era la razón, las cosas habían quedado relativamente bien, ¿en qué momento se había jodido todo de nuevo? Sabía que lo mejor era dejarlo todo para el día siguiente, pero no podía, y sobre todo, no quería. Estaba a punto de llegar al edificio de la rubia, si quería decirle algo se lo iba a tener que decir de frente, eso de las indirectas y los mensajes a través de otros no iba con ella.

Se estacionó a solo unos metros de la entrada del edificio, entre más cerca estaba, más molesta se sentía. Llamó en dos ocasiones al departamento de la rubia, nadie respondía, quizá la rubia no estaba en casa o quizá algo le había sucedido. Un hueco en el estómago, y la cabeza a mil por hora intentando decidir qué hacer. Fue cuando un hombre que iba saliendo del edificio le detuvo la puerta para que pasara.

-¿Va a entrar?-

-Sí. Gracias.-

De inmediato entró y comenzó a subir las escaleras tan rápido como sus tacones se lo permitían. Escuchar el escándalo que provenía del departamento de la rubia hizo que de inmediato ese hueco en el estómago fuera sustituido nuevamente por molestia en su más puro estado. Tocó una. Tocó dos. Y fue en la tercera cuando una sudorosa rubia le abrió la puerta. Tenía puesto un guante de box, el otro se lo había quitado para poder abrir la puerta. Su molestia fue en aumento, ella preocupándose por Emma y ésta jugando a ser boxeadora. Se cruzó de brazos y preguntó.

-¿Cómo está eso de que no quieres asistir a la presentación de tu propio libro?

 _ **...Continuará...**_


	31. Esa paz que ofrece aquel que te la quita

**Hola,**

 **Les dejo por aquí el nuevo capítulo. No fueron finales de Octubre pero tan solo me pasé por dos días. Muchas gracias por leer y por sus comentarios. Espero lo disfruten.**

 **Saludos.**

 **mills1: Muchas gracias. Creo que además de problemas llegó para cerrar ciclos con Regina y eso siempre se agradecerá, aunque no todo en esta vida es color de rosa. Pues no estoy muy de acuerdo con lo del silencio pero supongo que cuando estás con una persona que e demasiado impulsiva tienes que ayudarle a sentirse más segura. Creo que ese capítulo llegará muy pronto. Muchas gracias por el comentario y por leer. Espero no haber tardado tanto. Saludos.**

 **Lizzie Gza: Yo también extrañaba sus comentarios. ¡Qué gusto! Luego creo que escribo mucho y no me doy a entender bien. Pues yo creo que no solo en el amor, la vida nos va enseñando cosas y si no aprendemos a la primera nos repite la lección hasta que entendamos. Así que sí, condicionados por nuestras experiencias. Muchas gracias a ti por darte el tiempo de comentar mi historia, lo valoro muchísimo. Eso es lo bueno, conseguir que uno sienta empatía por todos los personajes porque al final de cuentas todos sufren un poco, diría mi madre, 'no hay corazón desocupado ja :). Emma es todo corazón, impulsiva y directa, sincera y soñadora, todo es mucho y eso no siempre es lo mejor si me lo preguntas. Elsa es muy buena amiga, tienes razón una como ella nos vendría bien a muchas para no cometer tantas burradas. Pues entonces te va a encantar el siguiente capítulo, a mí también me gusta como se complementan y se retan siempre. Pues ya lo tienes por aquí. Cuídate mucho también. Creo que tardé muy, muy, muy, poquito. Pues muchas gracias nuevamente, es muy bonito que te hagan saber eso. Comentarios largos bienvenidos, siempre. Saludos.**

 **dcromeror: Algo super bueno salió de todo esto. Espero disfrutes el siguiente y gracias por leer y comentar. Saludos.**

 **kykyo-chan: Las dos necesitan poner de su parte, jaja me da gusto que lo estén disfrutando. Espero el siguiente sea igual, gracias por leer y comentar. Saludos.**

 **S F M H: Es que la mayoría de las veces las verdades duele muchísimo. Daniel lo dijo por el coraje del momento (no justifico) pero fue más que nada eso. Regina se va a poner las pilas, seguro que te gusta el siguiente (eso espero). No estoy segura de qué tanto la rubia querrá confesar algo que duele, creo que buscará más bien alejarse un poco. Pero ya veremos. Espero que disfrutes el siguiente, creo que tarde bien poquito (me gusta pensar eso). Gracias por leer y comentar. Saludos.**

 **15marday: Pues porque hay personas que no piensan con claridad y si además se topan con alguien con poca paciencia y mucha inseguridad pues las cosas pueden terminar muy mal. Yo también creo que Emma necesita escuchar más entre lineas a Regina, hay personas que no dicen todo con palabras y esa forma de expresarse, es para mí, también muy valida. No te enojes :). Creo que vas a disfrutar mucho el siguiente. Espero de verdad te guste. Gracias por tu comentario y por seguir leyendo. Saludos.**

 **Ruth Maria: Elsa es alguien muy coherente, más que Emma si me lo preguntas. Creo que la comunicación será siempre un problemas en todo tipo de relaciones, las personas regularmente asumen cosas de las que no tienen la certeza y eso siempre jode todo. Yeap, muchas relaciones se acaban por tonterías. Daniel va a desaparecer, solo llegó como punto de quiebre en la vida de Regina. Ya veremos cómo se arregla esa situación de la presentación del libro, si me lo preguntas creo que Regina tiene sus razones y son también muy validas. Y eso que cada vez los hago más y más largos :):). No publiqué a final de mes pero me pasé dos días así que casi tengo palomita. Gracias por tu comentario y por leer y por todo. Espero lo disfrutes mucho. Saludos.**

 **arquitecta23: Regina se lo va a pensar pero no creo que se merezca un regaño si decide no hacerlo :). Regina se va a enterar de todo, ya veremos qué partido toma, esa sería buena idea, que se enterara de todo lo que pasó y no solo por partes. Tienes un avance en este capítulo. No tarde nada nadita. Espero que disfrutes mucho y gracias por el comentario y leer. Saludos.**

 **slj82: Estoy de acuerdo con eso, es importante decírselo al otro una vez que uno lo tiene claro porque así, si uno tiene suerte, consigue que el otro lo respete y por fin se logré avanzar. Estoy completamente de acuerdo, cada quien es libre de contar lo que le plazca y no tiene que ver con confianza, hay situaciones que son muy personales y si no se quieren compartir nadie debería forzarte o condicionarte a hacerlo. Bien ahí. Emma es todo corazón y no piensa en el momento, lo hace hasta mucho después cuando alguien le explica o cuando a ella solita le cae el veinte. Daniel estaba molesto, no es mala persona, es simplemente que nada le salió como lo esperaba (no lo justifico pero lo entiendo). Pues creo eu te va a gustar el próximo capítulo (o al menos eso espero). ¡Terquísimas! Pues muchas gracias por reconsiderar su molestia, señorita. En una relación no todo es bonito por el simple hecho de que todos somos diferentes y pensamos diferente. Saldrá algo súper bueno, espero que lo disfrutes :):). (Súper bossy, además si es encanto no lo cambies, está bien, puedo ser paciente). Un placer leerte, me da gusto que haya sido así. Aquí te dejo el siguiente, espero lo disfrutes mucho. Gracias por todo, leer, comentar, todo. Saludos.**

 **LyzzEQ: Me da muchísimo gusto :). Si te gusta todo eso seguro el que viene lo vas a adorar. Gracias por leerme y comentar. Saludos.**

 **LoreLane: Jaja, ¡no lo tires! No me gusta el drama, de hecho yo lo odio mucho, ¡Qué bueno! el tiempo no está para tirar helado. Muchos sentimientos, pero estoy segura que el siguiente te va a dejar mucho más tranquila. Paz mucha paz. Jaja, ¡qué va! ya quisiera yo escribir algo que valga la pena publicar :). Muchas gracias por tus palabras. Regina esta poniendo de su parte de una forma bastante importante, hay que reconocerle. Emma tiene razón, está confundida porque nadie le explica nada. Todo el drama ocurrió en es día, sí. Regina no sabe nada de lo que pasó, solo lo que le dijo Sidney. Van a disfrutar mucho en el siguiente. No mueras :):). Muchas gracias, me da un gusto enorme que la disfrutes. Un abrazo enorme hasta Argentina. Gracias por leer y comentar, Saludos. Pd. Supongo que 'buen grupo' significa que no te hacen renegar mucho, eso es bueno. Yo no puedo mucho con los niños-adolescentes, pero qué bueno que hay personas como tú que los saben llevar :).**

 **Kiandre: Lamento mucho haber tardado tanto, muchas cosas se atravesaron en mi camino. Lo siento de verdad. Es que las relaciones suelen ser así cuando las personalidades son tan dispares, eso creo. La desconfianza siempre jode. Muchas gracias por el comentario y por seguir leyendo. Espero disfrutes el siguiente. Saludos.**

 **MclementineD: Me da mucho gusto leer eso. Es que aún no esta terminado pero sí que lo estará. ¿Siglos? Dos meses cof cof. Tendrá Final. Muchas gracias por leer y por comentar. No te preocupes, que a veces tardo pero seguro lo actualizo. Saludos.**

 **RMills: Primero que nada a mí también me da mucho gusto leerte nuevamente. Uy pues qué gusto que a pesar del tiempo sigas dándote oportunidad de leerme. Gracias. Creo que no tardé mucho, al menos eso espero. Creo que cuando uno tiene claro que se está listo para cerrar algo es importante hacérselo saber al otro justo para cerrar esa parte y no volver. Tienes razón lo que queda abierto es casi siempre con la esperanza (a veces inconsciente) de que regrese. Las dos tienen razón, regularmente la vida es así, las razones de unos son tan validas como las de otro, lo difícil está en que uno nunca entiende porque no se pone del otro lado, está tan inmerso en su dolor que no es capaz de ver el ajeno. Creo que regularmente la tiene, pero la situación con Daniel sacaría de quicio a cualquiera, por eso es importante que Elsa se mantenga porque a veces uno necesita a alguien de afuera para ver las cosas diferentes. Regina lo vale y ella lo tiene claro pero también le duele y eso tiene su lado triste. Tienes razón, Emma debería intentar escuchar todo eso que la morena dice sin decir, porque son pequeños pasos pero muy importantes. Lo de Daniel es más bien coraje del momento (no lo justifico pero supongo que lo entiendo poquito). Eso también es consecuencia de las acciones que Emma no termina de aterrizar antes de realizar. Hay que hablar antes de hacer tonterías. Pero bueno, de eso trata el siguiente. Espero lo disfrutes mucho. Gracias por leer y comentarme, lo valoro enormemente. Saludos. Pd. Pues es que cuando se ha tenido una perdida yo creo que uno nunca vuelve a ser el mismo, con importar la situación, hay cosas que no hay forma de superar. Creo que siempre se está añorando el pasado porque en el presente es cuando reconoces l feliz que fuiste (se escucha raro pero espero haberme dado a entender). Además eso de ser feliz es super relativo. AL contrario, gracias por tomarte el tiempo de hacerlo. Exprésate , siempre :). Yo te leo y te contesto. Jaja fíjate que ya me lo habían dicho. Muchas gracias (supongo). :):).**

 **Guest: Que así sea. Bien. A veces no me lo parece, una cosa es ser tolerante a la frustración y otra es ser paciente de verdad, una delgada linea. (Primer jum :) ). No te conozco y evidentemente jamás te he visto pero pude imaginar perfectamente tu cara al leer 'Con Ingrid paso página' (ojos en blanco, mueca de molestia, quizá un cruzar de brazos), Ingrid es cool, poquito, pero cool. Yo no creo que las cosas sean blancas o negras (antes era fiel creyente de ello, pero ahora no), digo, para mí las relaciones son profundas, no conozco otra forma de llevar mi corazón porque esa es mi forma de ser, pero no estoy segura de que alguien deba tener amigos con la misma profundidad para poder considerarlos sus amigos, quizá eso sí me ha pasado. Tendría que juzgar algo por el simple hecho que no lo entiendo-comparto-vivo, y juzgar así no me convence. Blanco o negro de nuevo, yo creo que todos nos equivocamos, yo creo que todos en determinado momento necesitamos una segunda oportunidad, y pedirla implica que nos equivocamos, pero equivocarnos no implica que no la merezcamos. No sé si me expliqué. Muchas gracias, eso espero. Me cuesta mucho porque me exijo mucho. Yo por el contrario necesito tener principio-fin, grandes detalles en mi cabeza y luego arranco con los pequeños detalles escribiendo. Muchas veces se sufre y pocas fluye, en mi caso. (Segundo jum) No me gusta permanecer tanto tiempo perdida porque me gusta leerlas-te, lo disfruto mucho, pero tampoco me gusta entregar porquerías, si no me convence no puedo subirlo, y debo esperar para poder saber de ustedes-ti y me frustra pero toca. (Tercer Jum) Pues creo que cuando a uno le duele algo y después de tiempo por fin consigue un poco de tregua, incluso si ésta es un espejismo, tendemos a aferrarnos a ella, incluso podemos creer que es la felicidad que buscábamos, si no tenemos suerte podemos continuar así, pero si tenemos algo de suerte podemos topar con algo-alguien que nos haga despertar. Ser capaz de salir de un letargo sin tener un punto de quiebre no es algo muy común, por supuesto que se puede, pero no es común. Yo también entiendo la actitud de Emma, no la comparto, pero la entiendo. Hay personas que no son capaces de hablar de frente y no porque busquen esconder algo sino porque no está en su cabeza; si tenemos suerte van por las ramas y si de plano la suerte no está con nosotros, pues se lo tragan para siempre. Una forma estúpida de joder relaciones si me lo preguntas. Ingrid, cool Ingrid. Fue súper leve la mención, mujer. Mínima, diría yo. Bueno es que una indirecta no es lo mismo a no decir nada, en la indirectas buscas provocar algo en el otro y con el silencio, ciertamente no se quiere nada. Muchas gracias. Espero disfrutes el siguiente, Gracias a ti por leer y comentar y por todo. Saludos. Pd. Soy muy sensible a los cambios de humor de las personas, incluso si solo las leo y jamás las he visto, lamento tanto jum, porque me suena un poco a que algo te molestó, y no en un mal sentido, solo que te molestó. Extrañé saber de ti, ya sé que ti no te interesa ni nada de nada (ojos en blanco), pero a mí sí me gusta leerte y me reservo mi derecho de extrañarte. Abrazo.**

 **CAPITULO XXXI Esa paz que ofrece aquello que te la quita.**

-¿Cómo está eso de que no quieres asistir a la presentación de tu propio libro?- Le molestaba tener que preguntar semejante tontería, pero desde el momento en que Sidney había hablado con ella supo que no podría ir a casa sin antes escuchar a la rubia, de verdad sentía curiosidad por su respuesta. ¿Qué demonios estaba pensando?, ¿Hablaba en serio o todo era un berrinche? Emma la miraba con una expresión de sorpresa y desafío.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- No esperaba la visita de nadie, mucho menos la de Regina, por primera vez desde que la había conocido no quería verla, no quería hablar, no quería discutir y es que tenía todos los sentimientos atorados en la garganta. Había perdido la noción del tiempo. Desde que salió de la comisaría sabía perfectamente qué era lo que quería hacer, apenas llegó al departamento puso música y se dedicó a boxear, cada cuando iba al refrigerador y tomaba una cerveza, solo le apetecía eso, boxear hasta que su cuerpo no pudiera más, darse un baño y tirarse a dormir, y no soñar, esa era una de las razones por las que se había puesto los guantes, quería cansarse tanto, que llegado el momento, pudiera dormir sin soñar. Regina levantó una ceja y le dedicó una profunda mirada de reproche o al menos eso le parecía. Se giró y fue hacía la pequeña barra que había en su cocina, tomó la cerveza que tenía sobre ella y dio un trago.

-Ya te lo dije…- Entró en el departamento y cerró la puerta, se recargó sobre ella con las manos en la espalda. -Emma, yo la verdad es que…- No pudo terminar lo que quería decir porque fue interrumpida por una rubia que la miraba entre molesta y triste.

-Escucha Regina, de verdad no estoy de humor, lo digo en serio. Tuve un día especialmente malo y no quiero verte, no quiero hablar, quiero estar sola.- Dio un sorbo a su cerveza y cerró los ojos. Estaba de verdad cansada, no solo fisicamente, su cabeza estaba a punto de reventar. Todas esas emociones las sentía a flor de piel, habían sido un par de días complicados, necesitaba descansar, necesitaba dormir. -Por favor vete.- Abrió los ojos, Regina la miraba como esperando una explicación. Un sorbo más. No la tenía.

-Swan…- Era la segunda ocasión en que Emma la corría de su departamento, no estaba acostumbrada, no a que le pasara y mucho menos a tolerarlo. De no haber sido por esa mirada de tristeza que se asomaba tras la dureza de sus palabras, lo habría hecho, se habría marchado sin mirar atrás. Pero hacía tiempo que no se sentía capaz de abandonar a la rubia, hacía tiempo que sentía la necesidad de arreglar aquello que le parecía estar roto.

-Estoy hablando en serio, vete…- Dio un sorbo más a su cerveza. La mirada de Regina no le decía nada, era impenetrable, como siempre, como desde que la conoció. No tenía idea de lo que estaba pensando y tampoco estaba segura de querer saberlo. -Voy a meterme a bañar, cierra la puerta cuando te vayas.- Se terminó su cerveza y se dirigió hacía su habitación. No quería mirarla más, porque de seguir haciéndolo iba a actuar como siempre y hoy no quería hacerlo, hoy solo quería dormir.

No había podido evitar cerrar los ojos al escuchar lo último que la rubia le había dicho, respiró profundo mientras intentaba entender qué demonios había pasado. Las cosas habían quedado bien después de su reunión en la Editorial, algo había sucedido después, pero qué. Alguien le estaba oprimiendo el corazón, esa era la sensación que la invadía últimamente cada que tenía una discusión con Emma. Apareció un nudo en su garganta, el mismo, necesitaba tomar algo, sus tacones resonaron en todo el apartamento mientas se acercaba al refrigerador, tomó una cerveza y dio un gran sorbo.

Estaba cansada, había sido un día particularmente complicado, quería irse a casa, quería descansar tranquila y sin embargo estaba ahí, en el departamento de la rubia sin poder irse, sin querer hacerlo. Porque a quién quería engañar, si decidía marcharse estaría pensando toda la noche en ella. Necesitaba una explicación, pero por primera vez no estaba segura de que Emma quisiera dársela. Cuando se trataba de ella todo le resultaba muy confuso, le parecía que estaban en canales diferentes. Cuando una estaba la otra se marchaba, cuando una quería la otra desistía. Esa sensación de que era polos opuestos se hacía más evidente en esas ocasiones.

Respiró profundo y se acercó al único sofá que Emma tenía en su casa, podía escuchar la ducha de la rubia, no debía faltar mucho tiempo para que terminara y no estaba segura si lo mejor era esperar o marcharse, no le gustaba que la presionaran y ella tenía como regla no hacerlo, si su presencia no era requerida siempre se marchaba, sin pedir explicaciones y ahora necesitaba una, la necesitaba tanto que estaba dispuesta a pedirla. Cómo cambian las cosas cuando alguien se nos vuelve indispensable. Un sorbo más, odiaba la cerveza, realmente la odiaba, hasta en eso eran diferentes, Emma parecía adorarla y ella le era fiel a su vino tinto. ¿Cómo conseguir que algo así funcionara? Un sorbo más. ¿Cómo se equilibra algo que desde el principio ha caído en los extremos? Uno más. ¿Cómo se rompen lo que se ha vuelto un patrón? Otro más. La quería, la quería tanto que la única forma de quitarse ese vacío era solucionarlo.

Terminó su cerveza y se encaminó por la segunda, ya no escuchaba la ducha de la rubia, ¿Se habría dado cuenta de que aún seguía ahí?, su corazón se aceleró al instante, ¿Qué debía hacer si Emma nuevamente la corría de su departamento? Se acercó al sofá mientras daba un sorbo más. No quería forzar las cosas, siempre había sido congruente entre lo que decía y lo que hacía, no quería equivocarse, no sabía qué hacer. Un sorbo más. Lo iba a intentar con esa valentía de creer que, a veces, querer es suficiente.

-Pensé que la cerveza no era lo tuyo.- Desde que había entrado a su habitación había intentado aislarse de lo que pasaba en la otra parte de su departamento, evidentemente no lo había conseguido, en lugar de conseguir relajarse todo el rato que había pasado en la ducha había pensado en si había hecho o no lo correcto. Salir y escucharla le había acelerado el pulso. La morena estaba sentada en su sillón con los ojos cerrados y una cerveza en la mano. No estaba segura de haber hecho lo correcto, actuaba siempre por instinto, no pensaba nunca, la había corrido pero no quería que se fuera. Y no se había ido. Por primera vez Regina no se había ido, había esperado, la estaba esperando.

-Últimamente estoy haciendo cosas que pensé que nunca haría…- En cuanto escuchó su voz su corazón se aceleró, abrió los ojos y se topó con una rubia que acababa de recargarse en el marco de la puerta y que la miraba. Tenía ambas manos en la espalda, su semblante le decía que estaba más tranquila. Con un poco de suerte iban a poder hablar en lugar de discutir.

-No eres la única.- No estaba segura de si Regina estaba molesta o simplemente cansada. Tenía la impresión de que estaba a la defensiva, no le gustaba el tono en que le estaba hablando. Necesitaba pensar mejor las cosas, necesitaba respirar antes de hablar.

-Nunca dije que lo fuera.- Dio un sorbo más a su cerveza, tenía que relajarse, si de verdad quería arreglar las cosas con la rubia en una de las dos tenía que caber la cordura. Nuevamente se recargó en el respaldo del sillón mientras daba un gran suspiro.

-Realmente ¿no te vas a ir?- Regina de inmediato se giró a mirarla, le había dolido el comentario, lo podía ver en sus ojos. Ese silencio que inundó la sala era señal de que estaba pensando bien lo que iba a decirle. La frase no había sonado como la había pensado, le sorprendía que Regina siguiera aún en su casa, era una situación que le costaba mucho creer. No porque de verdad hubiera querido que se fuera sino porque nunca pensó que se quedara.

-Realmente ¿quieres que lo haga?- Se había incorporado en cuanto había escuchado a Emma, le interesaba saber si de verdad la rubia quería que se marchara. No le gustaba imponer su presencia y desde que decidió quedarse esa sensación la embargó. Una parte de ella creía que lo que había dicho había sido por la molestia del momento, pero otra le exigía respetar lo que se le había pedido, incluso cuando no entendiera el motivo. Emma había desviado la mirada y eso le daba un poco de esperanza.

-No. No quiero que te vayas.- Su corazón estaba acelerado, eran tantos los sentimientos que le provocaba Regina que casi siempre terminaban desbordándola. Si su cariño por ella no fuera tan profundo todo sería más fácil, sabría cómo mantenerse al margen, qué decir y qué no. Por supuesto que no quería que se fuera, lo había dicho porque estaba enojada, porque estaba dolida, pero sobre todo lo había dicho porque tenía miedo.

-Emma ¿Qué pasó?- La rubia levantó la vista y pudo percibir cierta desolación en su rostro, odiaba verla así pero le molestaba más no saber la razón. Seguramente esa sensación era la misma que Emma había sentido en la fiesta, y es que a veces, no importa cuantas veces se lo expliquen, uno no entiende hasta que por fin entiende.

-No quiero hablar de ello.- Aún le dolían muchas cosas, su mano, el orgullo, su corazón. Recordar lo que había pasado con Daniel era un herida abierta.

-Emma…- Puso la cerveza sobre la mesa que tenía enfrente e hizo el intento de levantarse. La rubia negó y con ambas manos le pidió que se mantuviera sentada. Fue entonces cuando se percató de la mano de la rubia, estaba visiblemente inflamada, además de que empezaba a ponerse de un tono morado, ese tipo de lesiones eran consecuencia de haber golpeado algo, de haber golpeado a alguien, ella bien sabía de eso. ¿En qué se había metido Emma para terminar así?

-Por favor…- No pudo evitar hacer una mueca, había olvidado completamente el golpe en su mano. Esperaba que Regina no se hubiera dado cuenta de nada, lo que menos quería era dar explicaciones de qué era lo que le había pasado.

-Esta bien… ¿De que quieres hablar entonces?- Nuevamente tomó la cerveza y le dio un sorbo más, ahora más que nunca quería saber qué había pasado con Emma. Pero tenía claro que debía ir con cuidado, la rubia estaba ya muy a la defensiva.

-No lo sé…- Se acercó al refrigerador para sacar una nueva cerveza. No sabía de qué hablar con Regina, estaba todo tenso y aunque no quería que se fuera tampoco tenía claro si quería que se quedara.

-¿Qué te pasó en la mano?- La rubia se sentó sobre uno de los taburetes y tras unos segundos examinándose la mano, cerró los ojos.

-Tampoco quiero hablar de eso.- Su mano se veía mucho más inflamada que cuando llegó a casa. Estaba segura que haberse puesto a boxear le iba a cobrar factura los días siguientes. Pero es que no encontró otra forma de sacar toda esa bronca que traía dentro. Abrió los ojos y dio un otro sobro a su cerveza.

-Emma…- Estaba intentando poner de su parte, pero la verdad era que la paciencia no era su mayor virtud.

-¿Qué?- Esos ojos chocolate la miraban como tratando de descifrar qué estaba ocurriendo, sus piernas cruzadas, balanceando una sobre la otra, daban la pauta a lo que parecía ser cada uno de sus pensamientos.

-Déjame ponerte hielo…- Le preocupaba el aspecto que estaba tomando la mano de la rubia, pero le preocupaba aún más que éste parecía ser un reflejo de cómo se sentía por dentro. Emma dio un sobo a su cerveza, ya no la miraba, volvía a examinarse la mano mientras meditaba su respuesta.

-No tienes que hacerlo.- Había levantado la vista justo en el momento en que lo dijo, podía ver preocupación en esos ojos chocolate. Y ella lo único que sentía era miedo, no podía evitar sentir ese maldito miedo.

-Quiero hacerlo.- Pudo ver la vacilación en sus ojos y es que últimamente tenía la impresión de que Emma le decía tantas cosas con tan solo mirarla. Se levantó y se acercó al refrigerador, la rubia volvía a mirarse la mano mientras ella sacaba algunos hielos y los ponía en una bolsa. La tomó de la mano y la llevó hasta el sillón en el que había estaba sentada. La hizo sentarse mientras, con sumo cuidado, colocaba la bolsa de hielo en su mano. -Ay Emma…- No pudo evitar negar mientras miraba el estado de la mano de la rubia. -¿Cómo diablos se te ocurre boxear teniendo la mano así?- Esos ojos verdes que tanto le gustaban la miraron mientras su dueña se encogía de hombros. -Y te atreves a decir que la descuidada soy yo…- Puso los ojos en blanco mientras la rubia daba un trago a su cerveza.

-Hay cosas que duelen mucho más que esto…- Hizo un pequeño movimiento con la mano, con lo cual lo único que consiguió fue soltar un bufido de dolor. Regina la miraba sorprendida por lo que acababa de escuchar.

-¿Qué demonios fue lo que hice?- Sentía una mezcla de coraje y curiosidad, la forma en la que decía las cosas la intrigaba de verdad. Emma desvió la mirada, le parecía que estaba pensando si debía o no decir lo que sentía.

-¿Por qué no quieres ir conmigo a la presentación?- Esa era tan solo una pequeña parte de todo lo que le dolía. La morena cerró los ojos de forma instintiva en cuanto escuchó la pregunta, tenía la sensación de que estaba a punto de perder la calma. -¿Te da pena?- Regina abrió los ojos y su mirada era la de alguien que no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

-¿Es eso lo que piensas?- A veces no podía creer lo insegura que podía ser Emma, ¿Es que de verdad no era consciente de cuan importante era para ella? La rubia la miraba con una mueca en el rostro, parecía entre molesta y apenada. Dio un nuevo sorbo a su cerveza. -Emma… aún estamos definiendo esto que tenemos…- La rubia puso los ojos en blanco e hizo el amago de levantarse, evidentemente no se lo permitió. -Querías una respuesta, pues ahora me vas a escuchar, aunque no te guste lo que diga. Y no me mires así… es la verdad… no estoy diciendo que no tengamos una relación, estoy diciendo que la estamos definiendo…- Cerró los ojos porque lo que iba a decir podía crear un malentendido entre las dos, pero estaba intentando ser lo más honesta posible, tenía que hacerlo. -Ingrid ha sido la única persona que he presentado como mi pareja en la Editorial, mucho tuvo que ver que formara parte de mis proyectos, pero eso no importa, desde entonces y hasta entonces jamás había presentado a nadie como mi novia. Jamás había querido que nadie lo fuera.- La rubia no dijo nada, estaba claro que esperaba a que continuara. -No me mal interpretes…- No pudo terminar porque la rubia lentamente había retirado su mano del hielo.

-Creo que no era esa la respuesta que esperaba, o más bien, sí la esperaba, pero quería que fuera diferente.- Regina cerró los ojos en cuanto escuchó lo que había dicho.

-Jamás había querido que nadie lo fuera…- Abrió los ojos, su corazón se disparó cuando Emma volvió a mirarla. -…hasta ahora… Jamás había querido que nadie lo fuera hasta ahora…- Emma la miraba sorprendida. -Nunca sentiría vergüenza de decir que eres mi pareja… pero es que, siendo sincera, aún no lo eres…- La sonrisa que la rubia le estaba regalando era digna de recordarse, un centenar de mariposas se despertaron en su estómago. Necesitaba poner un poco de distancia, se levantó, tomó la cerveza y se encaminó hacía la cocina.

-Si de verdad es ese el problema…- Se levantó del sillón, no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar, no se esperaba una confesión así y parecía que Regina tampoco tenia planeado hacerla. No podía dejar de sonreír. -Hay que darle una solución…- La morena le daba la espalda, había abierto el refrigerador, al parecer en busca de una nueva cerveza. -Sé mi pareja…- Se giró hacía ella, parecía preguntarle si lo que acababa de decir era en serio. -Regina Mills, sé mi novia…- La morena desvió la mirada y no pudo evitar que un hueco le borrara de golpe las mariposas de su estómago. ¿Había entendido mal? Una sensación de desolación la estaba embargando cuando Regina la miró nuevamente y entonces lo tuvo claro.

Emma había comenzado a caminar en su dirección y ella no pudo evitar hacer exactamente lo mismo, ese brillo en los ojos de la rubia siempre conseguía hipnotizarla, hacía que se sintiera en un lugar que era solo de ellas y de nadie más. En cuanto la tuvo a su alcance posó ambas manos sobre sus mejillas y la atrajo hacía si. Frente contra frente podía escuchar la agitada respiración de la rubia y estaba segura que ella podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón. Sin pensarlo demasiado la besó, la besó esperando que Emma comprendiera cuál era su respuesta, y no precisamente a si deseaba ser su novia, sino a todo eso que se negaba a preguntar y que tanto la atormentaba, necesitaba que entendiera que ahora estaba ahí, que antes no lo había estado pero que ahora nada la haría irse, no iba a dejarla, porque ya no quería hacerlo, porque esos momentos en que conectaban de esa forma tan especial eran los que la hacían volver y volver una y otra vez.

Podía sentir cómo todo su cuerpo comenzaba a subir de temperatura, la cercanía de la rubia combinada con la urgencia con que se besaban empezaba a nublarle las ideas. Emma había comenzado a besarle justo detrás de la oreja dejando como consecuencia una sensación de pura energía recorriéndole todo el cuerpo, tenía ambas manos sobre su cintura y no encontraba la forma de retomar el control de una situación que estaba a punto de írsele de las manos. No pudo evitar cerrar los ojos cuando sintió sus manos sobre su cadera y es que Emma era capaz de hacer reaccionar su cuerpo con tan solo un roce, con tan solo una caricia.

Sus manos por su parte jugaban a encontrar un resquicio entre su ropa para poder llegar así hasta su piel y es que mientras más tiempo pasaba la rubia en su cuello menor control tenía sobre ellas. Estaba inmersa en la exploración de la clavícula de la rubia cuando ésta llevó sus manos de su cadera hasta sus piernas pasando por su trasero y sin mucho esfuerzo la cargó. Todo pasó muy rápido, terminó cruzando las piernas alrededor de su cintura mientras comenzaba a besarle la oreja, estaba claro que ninguna de las dos tenia intención de ponerle freno a una situación que llevaban tanto tiempo retrasándose.

A trompicones, porque tenía la certeza de que sus besos distraían enormemente a la rubia, consiguieron llegar a su habitación. Emma la sentó en la cómoda mientras continuaba recorriendo su clavícula a besos, con la urgencia de quien no puede controlar sus impulsos, de quien no desea hacerlo. Ella por su parte había pedido por completo el control de la situación y es que tratándose de Emma no estaba segura de llegar a tenerlo en algún momento. La rubia se separó apenas un instante para comenzar a desabrochar su camisa, fue en ese segundo de vacilación cuando por fin se vio reflejada en esos ojos verdes que ahora le parecían más obscuros que nunca. Emma estaba esperando su aprobación, estaba pidiendo permiso, fue entonces cuando por fin vio la oportunidad y por supuesto que no la desperdició.

Estaba completamente desbordaba por el deseo, Regina era sin lugar a dudas la mujer más hermosa que había conocido nunca, pero en ese momento no era lo único que la tenía vuelta loca, sus sentimientos por ella eran tan profundos que maximizaban todas sus sensaciones. La morena le hacía perder la cabeza como nunca nadie lo había hecho antes, desde que había comenzado a besar su cuello supo que no podría detenerse, ese olor a manzana tan peculiar en Regina le parecía que se había adueñado de cada centímetro de su piel. Fue justo en ese momento, cuando dejó de enfocarse en seguir recorriendo su cuerpo a besos porque deseaba hacerlo con caricias, cuando fue consciente de que, para ella, ese era su punto de no retorno, si Regina tenía alguna duda ese era el momento de parar.

Eran negros, parecía que el chocolate que tan bien conocía había sido eclipsado. Sentada sobre la cómoda de su cuarto con esa expresión en el rostro y esa camisa blanca, que dejaba a la vista justo lo necesario para volver loco a cualquiera, le resultaba más irresistible que nunca. No pudo preguntar lo que quería preguntar porque en cuestión de un segundo tenía ya la tenía encima. La morena había comenzado a besarla, ambas manos en sus mejillas y nuevamente había terminado entre sus piernas. Las manos de Regina, a diferencia de hacía unos minutos, parecían saber exactamente lo que querían, fueron directamente a su cintura y sin mucho preámbulo hizo pasar su blusa sobre su cabeza de un tirón, y junto con su ella se fue esa última telaraña que le empañaba el pensamiento.

Tuvo la sensación de tener por fin el control hasta que le sacó la blusa a la rubia de un tirón, sabía perfectamente que era una mujer atlética pero lo que estaba presenciado era mucho más que eso. El tono de su piel, esa curva en su cintura que terminaba justo en los huesos de su cadera, su abdomen y cada músculo visible en él, su pecho, tan perfecto, tan apetecible. Emma era mucho más que eso, y sí, era también, todo eso.

-Eres preciosa…- Su mano tenía vida propia, con las yemas de los dedos comenzó a recorrer su clavícula mientras con la mirada recorría su cuerpo sin ningún reparo, al llegar justo a la base de su cuello comenzó a descender, era apenas un roce y aún así tenía la sensación de quemar la piel de la rubia a cada paso. Justo cuando sus dedos estaban en el centro de su pecho fue cuando bajó de la cómoda y comenzó a empujar a la rubia hacía la cama que estaba justo detrás.

Magia, eso era lo que le parecía existía entre las dos cada que se miraban, la mejor prueba de ello era esa conexión que sentía en ese preciso momento, Emma terminó tropezando con la cama y cayendo sobre ella. Comenzó a desabrochar cada botón de su camisa con la certeza de saberse deseada, en el rostro de la rubia se dibujó una sonrisa pícara, estaba ya por el último de ellos cuando le guiñó un ojo, ésta pareció salir de su letargo porque de pronto la tomó por las pretinas del pantalón y la atrajo hacía ella. Comenzó a acariciar sus piernas por encima de la ropa mientras comenzaba a besar su estómago que le quedaba a la altura perfecta. De inmediato sus músculos comenzaron a tensarse, cientos de espasmos le recorrían el cuerpo y no pudo evitar cerrar las ojos. Una vez más volvía a perder el control de todo, pero en esta ocasión, no le parecía que fuera lo peor del mundo.

Sus dedos recorrían su espalda mientras besaba de a poco su vientre, su piel se erizaba a cada roce, a cada beso, conseguir que perdiera el control era su objetivo. Despacio, a su ritmo, buscando desquiciar aquello que le parecía siempre tan contenido. Sus manos navegaban, de su espalda a su cintura, como bailando sobre terreno conocido, no pasó mucho tiempo cuando Regina tomó una vez más su rostro y la besó con desespero. En un solo movimiento consiguió que terminara en la cama, aún con los ojos cerrados se encargó de quitarle su pantalón y retirar el suyo.

-Emma…- Fue apenas un susurro. Podía sentir su respiración contra su vientre, la rubia recorría su piernas con la yema de los dedos, una y otra vez, como si buscara grabarse en la memoria cada linea de su cuerpo. Desde su tobillo hasta su cadera, de ida y de regreso, sin prisa, como quien sabe lo que tiene y por eso lo disfruta.

-Eres preciosa… la más…- No quería irse nunca, quería eso, quería eso para siempre. Jamás había sido consciente de la diferencia entre tener sexo y hacer el amor hasta ese momento, tener la posibilidad de sentir eso que ahora sentía le daba la certeza de que amar, en definitiva, hacía la diferencia. Terminó nuevamente besando su clavícula tras recrearse por largo rato con sus pechos. Besaba su cuello y su barbilla, mientras miraba como Regina apretaba los puños y arqueaba su espalda. -Te amo…- La morena abrió los ojos de golpe y con la punta de la nariz le acarició la mejilla.

-Te amo…- La sonrisa que la rubia le dedicó valía todo lo pasado, Emma Swan era un buen lugar para esta pero sobre todo un buen lugar para pertenecer. -Es mi turno.- Hizo un gesto arrugando la nariz y en un movimiento bastante ágil consiguió girar a la rubia para que ésta quedara boca abajo justo a su lado. Y comenzó; a besar, a cubrir, a descubrir; a acariciar, a recorrer, a demostrar. La piel de la rubia era más sensible de lo que parecía, cada vez que deslizaba sus dedos por ella dejaba siempre un rastro, y es que le parecía que no estaba acostumbrada a su tacto. Se estaban conociendo, en todos los sentidos.

A pesar de lo hermosa que le parecía la lencería de la morena no le había costado nada quitársela, necesitaba sentirla, su sudor, su calor. Piel con piel. Cada beso daba pie a uno más, cada caricia incitaba a continuar, a descubrir, a inventar. La cosa con las adicciones es que uno nunca se da cuenta en qué momento ya lo son. Ella estaba segura de que se haría adicta a su piel, a su olor, a su sabor. Parecía que su cuerpo se acoplaba a la perfección con el de ella, sus movimientos resultaban instintivos, escuchar cómo su respiración pasaba de estar en calma a acelerarse con tan solo una caricia en el lugar preciso, la provocaba.

Sentir su cuerpo vibrar entre sus brazos era algo de lo que nunca se iba a cansar, le había llevado gran parte de la noche conocerla y reconocerla. Había descubierto que el lunar que tenía en su pecho izquierdo era el favorito de todos, que si besas por mucho tiempo su entrepierna sufría un ataque de risa inevitablemente, que si acariciaba su espalda justo a la altura de las costillas conseguía que se perdiera en deseo, que después de un orgasmo se refugiaba en su cuello, que si le niegas algo que desea solo consigues que lo busque con mayor determinación, que si la dejas tomar el control no lo soltará tan fácil, que te puede decir que te ama sin que salga palabra de su boca. Había disfrutado tanto en las últimas horas que no entendía cómo es que no lo habían hecho antes.

Tenía cerca de una hora dormida sobre su pecho, ella por su parte se negaba a hacerlo por temor a que todo fuera un sueño. Nunca había tenido tanto miedo de perder a alguien hasta ese momento. Tenerla y perderla no era opción. Acariciaba su oreja distraídamente mientras pensaba en todo lo ocurrido en las últimas semanas, ¿Cómo es que conseguían llegar a los extremos con tanta facilidad? ¿Cómo es que uno puede amar tanto a alguien y terminar lastimándolo sin piedad? ¿Cómo se llega a un equilibrio cuando ya no se puede ser objetivo?

-¿Cómo es que sigues despierta después de todo lo que hemos hecho?- No pudo evitar que un gran bostezo se le escapara. Había intentado con todas sus fuerzas permanecer despierta pero estaba demasiado cansada y relajada para conseguirlo.

-Es que eso para mí es apenas el principio. La que ya no está para esos trotes es otra. - La carcajada de la morena le llenó el alma, escucharla reír era siempre bálsamo para sus heridas. Regina se separó un poco de su pecho para poder morderle la barbilla. -¡Ay!-

-Disculpa pero no fui yo quien quiso tomar un descanso…- Se había vuelto a recostar sobre su pecho. Por supuesto que no lo iba a confesar pero empezaba a gustarle esa chulería que emanaba Emma cuando estaba contenta.

-Es que bastaba verte el rostro para saber que necesitabas un descanso. Descuida, no todas pueden aguantarme el ritmo.- Supo que se había equivocado en cuanto la morena comenzó a moverse para zafarse de su abrazo.

-¿Todas?- El calor se subió a sus mejillas y buscó bajarse de la rubia y poner algo de distancia, era una tontería pero los celos casi siempre lo son. Emma por supuesto no se lo permitió y la abrazó aún con más fuerza.

-Perdón…- Un beso en una mejilla. -Perdón…- Un beso en la otra. -Perdón…- Uno más en la punta de la nariz. -Yo nunca he tenido una novia y nunca pienso lo que digo…- Regina puso los ojos en blanco y nuevamente se recostó sobre ella.

-Yo tampoco…- De inmediato todo lo que había pasado cuando llegó a su departamento le invadió la cabeza. Tenían aún muchas cosas que aclarar. -Emma…- Y siendo honestas no todo recaía sobre la rubia, ella también tenía mucho que decir.

-Lo golpeé…- Estaba segura que una discusión iba a salir de todo eso pero aún así necesitaba decirlo. Necesitaba decírselo. La morena nuevamente levantó la cabeza y la miró curiosa.

-¿A quién?- Estaba segura de que no le iba a gustar lo que la rubia iba a decir, tenía esa expresión en el rostro que aparecía cada vez que estaba a punto de confesar algo.

-El tipo de la fiesta. Afuera de la Editorial, hace un rato. Él fue y yo lo vi y lo golpeé.- De inmediato el cuerpo de Regina se tensó y se separó aún más de ella, cerró los ojos y se pasó la mano por el puente de la nariz.

-¿Que hiciste qué?-

 _ **...Continuará...**_


	32. Que llegue, llene y desborde

**Hola,**

 **Primero que nada les dejo por aquí el siguiente, ojalá lo disfruten mucho. Segundo, espero hayan pasado una excelente Navidad en compañía de todos los especiales y deseo que su Año Nuevo esté lleno de muchos sueños, cumplidos y por cumplir.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer y comentar, a pesar de todo. Gracias.**

 **Saludos.**

 **Natacha P: Qué gusto que lo hayas disfrutado. Te dejo por aquí el siguiente. Muchas gracias por leer y comentar. Saludos.**

 **LyzzEQ: Me da mucho gusto que lo hayas disfrutado :). Dejo por aquí el siguiente, ya me contarás qué te pareció. Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo y comentando, lo valoro enormemente. Saludos. Pd: Yo también bailo (pésimamente) cuando estoy feliz :). Pd2: La situación es que a Emma le duele el orgullo y dudo mucho que tenga intención de contarle algo a Regina. Yo también creo que lo merecía pero a veces uno tiene que respirar profundo, pensar mejor antes de actuar.**

 **Kiandre: Es que la calma está sobrevalorada ja :). Ya tendrán su momento feliz al final, un poquito de drama no le hace daño a nadie. No me gusta cortas alas, así que puro romance. Es divertido que te sorprendan. Además cómo vas a valorar los buenos ratos si no has pasado por momento difíciles. Me da mucho gusto que lo hayas disfrutado y espero sea igual con el siguiente. Muchas gracias por leer y seguir comentando. Gracias de verdad. Abrazo. Saludos.**

 **dcromeror: Te hice esperar un buen, pero ya lo tienes por aquí, espero que los disfrutes mucho. Graciosa por comentar y por seguir leyendo a pesar del tiempo. Saludos.**

 **kykyo-chan: Yo creo que va a servir precisamente para eso. Gracias por seguir leyendo y comentar, espero disfrutes mucho del siguiente. Saludos.**

 **SFMH: Un punto muy importante, por fin. Un poquito de fe para Regina, creo que con el paso de los capítulos ha ido cambiando, ya me contarás que te ha parecido el nuevo, espero en verdad que lo disfrutes mucho. Gracias por seguir leyendo y comentando, lo valoro mucho. Saludos.**

 **Gloes: Primero que nada entiendo perfecto lo que me dices de los tiempos, es por eso que valoro muchísimo el que le dedican al Fic, no solo a leerlo sino a comentarlo. No tienes que preocuparte por hacerlo todo el tiempo o por las fechas, la que agradece el esfuerzo soy yo. Muchas gracias de verdad. Como siempre un muy buen resumen del capítulo. Creo que Emma está un poco cansada (y con razón), es por eso que cada vez le cuesta más trabajo dejar que las cosas fluyan y se ha vuelto más necia y testaruda como comentas. Creo que pocas personas se han percatado del cambio que ha tenido Regina con el paso de los días. Está más comprometida y eso es mucho cuando al principio quería dar tan poco. No creo que Emma le vaya a contar a Regina nada, por lo mismo de que se ha cansado, le tocara a la morena encontrar la forma de arreglar algo que no sabe cómo se rompió. Gracias por tus palabras, las valoro enormemente. Me da mucho gusto que hayas disfrutado ambos y espero que el siguiente sea igual. A mi me encanta leer con un café en la mano, ojalá haya sido así. No tienes nada que agradecer; de nuevo, gracias por lo que dices, ayuda mucho. Saludos. Pd. Feliz Navidad a ti también, que hayas tenido un día maravilloso y que siga siendo así en todas estas fiestas. Abrazo fuerte.**

 **barrurita: Y ahora tardé más que nunca, lo lamento mucho. Te cuento que no tengo la historia ya terminada ni mucho menos, voy escribiendo capítulo a capítulo y subiéndolo cuando lo tengo listo. Me esfuerzo mucho en cada uno porque ademas de verosímil me gusta que esté bien redactado (aunque a veces no lo parezca). Perfeccionista a la vista :). Pues muchísimas gracias por tus palabras, me da muchísimo gusto que disfrutes las dos, te agradezco enormemente que les hayas dado una oportunidad y que se las sigas dando. Uy, sé de eso de la abstinencia, voy a intentar no tardar tanto, lo prometo. Esa es precisamente mi intención que tengas la sensación de estar ahí, que las imágenes se formen en tu cabeza y que en determinados momentos seas tú quien las concluyas, la imaginación es muy poderosa, a veces solo hay que estimularla poquito. Tardé más pero es capitulo largo, lleno de detalles, ya me contarás. Muchas gracias por leerme y comentarme, lo valoro enormemente. Saludos.**

 **ElaQueen: No tienes nada de que disculparte, al contrario, muchísimas gracias por seguir leyendo y compartiendo tu opinión, lo valoro muchísimo. Esos días siempre nos desgastan, espero que estés mejor. Entiendo perfecto, es que cada cabeza es un mundo, difícil tratar de empalmar sentimientos, sensaciones, pero sobre todo las reacciones a determinadas situaciones. Esa vida que siempre que jode es que porque trae algo bueno detrás. Yo tampoco te abandono. Abrazo enorme. Pd. Qué gusto que estés de regreso, extrañaba tu historia. No dejes que la inspiración decaiga :).**

 **Mills1: Tienes razón, son muy necias las dos, es indispensable que una ceda para que las cosas funcionen. Me da gusto que lo hayas disfrutado. Creo que Regina ha ido cambiando con el paso del tiempo, entiendo que Emma está cansada pero también tendrá que percatarse del esfuerzo hecho por la morena. Habrá que ver, ya me contarás qué te pareció el siguiente. Ya tienes por aquí el nuevo, por cierto, Kat está de regreso. Muchas gracias por comentar y seguir leyendo. Espero lo disfrutes. Saludos.**

 **RMills: Muchísimas gracias darle una oportunidad al Fic, me da un enorme gusto que lo disfrutes (Gracias por tus palabras, ayudan mucho cuando uno no tiene cabeza para escribir). Tienes razón, son sumamente opuestas, siempre he pensado que para que una pareja funcione debe de haber infinidad de similitudes, que las que son diferentes no duran, me parece que estas dos son la excepción. Aunque si me lo preguntas, creo que cuando las diferencias son realmente irreconciliables ni todo el amor del mundo puede arreglarlo. Amar a alguien siempre dará un poco de miedo, pero creo que Regina ahora está comprometida, veo difícil que algo las separe, ya veremos. No creo que Emma quiera hablar de lo ocurrido, le pegaron en el orgullo; tampoco veo a Regina contando su pasado, al menos no por ahora. Muchas gracias por leer y seguir comentando, agradezco enormemente que permanezcas. Espero disfrutes el siguiente. Saludos.**

 **Kiran: Creo que el estira y afloja en un relación no termina jamás, pero creo que encontraran un poco de paz. Regina tendría toda la razón en molestarse, a mi muy particular punto de vista no es la decisión mas inteligente que ha tomado Emma, pero también creo que Regina le va a dar tregua. Espero el siguiente capitulo lo disfrutes un poquito más que el anterior. Muchas gracias por leer y comentar, por tus recomendaciones, las voy a tomar muy en cuenta. Saludos.**

 **me: Todo saldrá bien, paciencia. Muchas gracias por comentar y por seguir leyendo. Espero disfrutes el siguiente. Saludos.**

 **15marday: Me da mucho gusto que hayas disfrutado del capítulo, te voy a ser sincera, era uno que me tenía bastante nerviosa. Emma es toda acelerada y honesta y demás, habrá que ver cómo reacciona Regina, no es exactamente lo que me dices pero ya me contarás qué te ha parecido. Espero que el siguiente sea también de tu agrado. Muchas gracias por leer y comentar. Saludos.**

 **ruth maria: Como ya lo dijiste Emma es muy impulsiva, sobretodo cuando sus emociones se mueven hacia extremos, estaba enojada y no la quería cerca, un poco sí que lo entiendo. Tienes razón en que les falta hablar, pero no creo que sea algo que tan urgente, al final de cuentas cuando uno está conociendo a alguien pues es el tiempo el que se va encargando de ponerlo todo en su lugar. Eso de la confianza es verdad, pero creo que los problemas se van arreglando como se van presentando, es importante aprender a comunicarse, creo que eso es lo que están buscando, ya veremos qué pasa. Justo iba a decir que eso de ser normal es muy subjetivo, pero bueno seguro que te gusta el siguiente, ya me contarás. Sí tardé un poquito pero espero valga la pena. Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo y comentando. Saludos.**

 **Lizzie Gza: Pues me da mucho gusto que lo hayas disfrutado, estuve tentada pero creo que ya se merecían un ratito de felicidad. Regina se está esforzando para que las cosas funcionen, a veces uno espera más de alguien y entonces cuando nos dan menos que eso no solo capaz de valorarlo. Creo que muchas veces eso es lo que ocurre con Regina, como Emma es capaz de dar tanto, el hecho de que ella dé menos es algo que se le recrimina. Está padre leer lo que te ha provocado, es muy gratificante. Creo que el siguiente lo vas a disfrutar mucho, tiene muchas cosas de esas que disfrutas, ya me contarás qué te ha parecido. Gracias a ti por darme una oportunidad y leer la historia, por escribir sobre lo que piensas de ella, lo valoro mucho. Saludos.**

 **Guest: No era precisamente mi intención pero me da gusto haberlo conseguido. Tienes razón, qué pena. Acabo de releer lo que escribí y creo que no me expliqué bien porque para nada creo que la relación entre Regina y Kat sea superficial o de poca profundidad, pero no porque algo no tenga la intensidad que yo manejo significa que no tiene el mismo valor. Sería como pensar que alguien no te extraña porque no lo hace con la misma fuerza que tú. Como si tus parámetros fueran los correctos, no lo comparto, y eso que yo soy extremo. Lo mismo con el amor, y así, con todo. Bueno es que tendrías que conocerme para saber el significado que tiene cool para mí. Ingrid es cool, a mi muy particular punto de vista. Perdona, lo escribiste, mi error. (Como todos, es parte de la vida) Sí que lo son; espero que cuando te haya tocado tomar la decisión, de si otorgar una oportunidad o no estar interesada en pedirla porque elegiste mal, hayas quedado conforme, supongo que al final de cuentas de eso se trata; las oportunidades, ya sean pedidas o dadas, se deben pedir/dar completamente convencido, que al final de cuentas solo nosotros vamos a lidiar con las consecuencias. Perdóname tú a mí, pensé que significaban otra cosa, mi error. Difiero, por supuesto que habrá situaciones en las que nuestra suerte dependa de nosotros, pero también creo que habrá otras en las que el entorno influye. Pues error mío nuevamente, no volveré a hacer suposiciones. Porque me gusta leerte, por eso. Espero que lo estén. Creo que fue muy rápido, igual un día lo puedo retocar. Me hubiera gustado leerlo, lástima. Habrá que conocer las razones de Regina para molestarse. Gracias por leer y por comentar. Espero disfrutes el siguiente. Saludos.**

 **LoreLane: Me da mucho gusto que lo hayas disfrutado. Esa es la intención. Creo que Regina ha ido cambiando poco a poco, hay que poner un poco de atención para notarlo y reconocérselo. Ya habrá tiempo para que hablen después. Promesa. Pues aquí te dejo el nuevo capítulo, espero lo disfrutes mucho y ya me contarás qué te pareció. Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo y comentando. Abrazos hasta Argentina. Saludos.**

 **slj82: Qué gusto que lo hayas disfrutado. Creo que vas a disfrutar el siguiente también, está bastante bonito, aún no hablan de absolutamente todo pero ya habrá tiempo. Promesa. Además creo que ninguna conversación importante es fácil, principalmente porque las cosas casi siempre son diferentes para cada uno. Ya ves, te dije que todo saldría bien. Puedo ser paciente, sí. Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo y comentando. Saludos.**

 **NataliElena: Muchas gracias por leer y comentar, espero disfrutes el siguiente. Saludos.**

 **Guest: ¡Hola! Muchas gracias, ¡Feliz Navidad! para ti y que tu Año Nuevo esté lleno de todo eso que no sabes que te gusta pero que vas a terminar adorando :). Saludos.**

 **alejandraonce: Me da gusto que lo hayas disfrutado, espero que con 'tremendo' te refieras a bueno :). Ya van varias personas que me escriben diciéndome lo mismo, que no querían leerlo porque aún no estaba terminado y no sabían si lo estaría, pero también que no habían podido aguantar la tentación. Te voy a contar algo, escribir un capítulo me lleva mucho tiempo, principalmente porque tengo otras ocupaciones pero también porque me gusta desarrollarlo bien y regularmente son bastante largos. No es justificación, pero supongo que un poquito sí que lo es. Puedes tener la certeza de que no tengo capítulos escritos y mucho menos ganas de joder y hacerlas esperar; cuando termino, lo corrijo y lo subo. También puedes estar segura de que lo voy a terminar, éste y el otro. Sufren mucho, sí, pero van a terminar bien, o eso espero. Te dejo el capítulo por aquí, espero lo disfrutes mucho y ya me contarás si vale la pena la espera, aún cuando desespera. Gracias por darle una oportunidad al Fic y por comentarme al respecto. Saludos.**

 **hechicerafv2016: Te dejo la actualización. Gracias por leer y comentar. Saludos.**

 **CAPÍTULO XXXII Que llegue, llegue y desborde.**

 _-¿Que hiciste qué?-_

Así que eso era lo que Ruby quería decirle, había intentado hablar con ella en varias ocasiones pero su día había sido tan complicado que no habían tenido posibilidad de hacerlo. Seguramente toda la oficina se había enterado ya de ello, nunca daba motivos para que sus empleados hablaran de ella, tenía mucho cuidado de mantener su vida personal fuera del alcance de todos. Y sin siquiera meditarlo un poco, esa rubia llegaba y se exhibía sin el menor remordimiento. No sabía qué le molestaba más, si el hecho de que a Daniel se le hubiera ocurrido buscarla nuevamente en la oficina o que Emma no fuera lo suficientemente madura para lidiar con ello.

-Yo… La verdad es que.. le pegué… Yo… Yo le pegué- Estaba claro que la molestia de Regina iba en aumento a cada segundo y estaba segura de que no podría hacer nada al respecto.

-¿Qué demonios, Emma…?- Había estado recargada sobre su hombro izquierdo mientras la rubia balbuceaba su respuesta, apenas la escuchó se dejó caer sobre la almohada mientras suspiraba. Entre más pensaba en ello más rápido quería marcharse, de haberlo sabido antes, probablemente las cosas no habrían terminado de la forma en que lo hicieron.

-No lo pensé bien.- Estaba diciendo la verdad, escuchar a Daniel decir todo aquello le había nublado las ideas. La morena había dejado de mirarla, tenía los ojos cerrados mientras seguía acariciando el puente de su nariz. Tenía la impresión de que estaba intentando calmarse.

-Claramente.- Era evidente que Emma no había pensado las cosas, pero es que, en qué momento sí lo había hecho. Esa sensación de querer salir corriendo comenzaba a apoderarse de sus pensamientos. Estaba molesta de verdad y la única forma de tranquilizarse que conocía era beber.-¿Cómo?- Abrió los ojos y la miró. -¿Por qué?- Emma desvió la mirada y se cubrió con la manta mientras se recostaba en su parte de la cama.

-Ya te lo dije, no estaba pensando con claridad.- No estaba entre sus planes contarle a Regina cuál había sido la causa de que perdiera el control de esa manera. Le sonaba a justificación y no quería hacerlo, se había equivocado. Y si era sincera su orgullo tenía que ver también. Una sensación de zozobra le invadía el pecho, y es que no quería que la morena le explicara las cosas solo por la presión de lo que había pasado, o peor, que aún contándole lo ocurrido siguiera sin confiar en ella.

-¿Te pegó?- Quitó la manta que tapaba a la rubia, necesitaba verla y es que a pesar de esa sensación de profunda molestia que la invadía, no podía evitar preocuparse por ella. Recorría su rostro con la mirada en busca de una señal. Quería la verdad, porque si Daniel se había atrevido a tocarle un pelo, ahora sí iba a conocer quién era Regina Mills.

-No… Yo puse todos los golpes.- Se encogió de hombros mientras Regina ponía los ojos en blanco y negaba. -Escucha…- No pudo terminar lo que quería decir porque la morena se levantó y comenzó buscar su ropa por la habitación. -¿Qué haces?- Un hueco, ya muy bien conocido, se le instauró en el pecho. No podía irse.

-Necesito tomar aire, voy a caminar…- Tenía que alejarse para pensar, pero sobre todo para no decir cosas de las cuales, estaba segura, iba a arrepentirse después. Cuando más molesta estaba no era seguro estar a su lado, el filtro que regularmente mantenía en su lugar, desaparecía y entonces sus palabras lastimaban. No quería, no quería lastimarla.

-No vas a ningún lado.- Regina se giró mientras se colocaba el sujetador con una ceja levantada y una mirada que pondría a temblar a cualquiera. Intimidaba, esa mujer intimidaba. -Estoy hablando en serio, son las tres de la mañana, no vas a ningún lado.- Nuevamente esos ojos en blanco y la morena cruzando los brazos, pidiendo una explicación. -Eres preciosa…- No pudo evitar morder su labio inferior. -Y si no fuera por lo molesta que estás, probablemente ya estaría besándote otra vez…-

-Emma…- Por supuesto que escucharla decir ese tipo de cosas la desestabilizaban, la rubia sabía perfectamente qué decir para conseguirlo. Pero no le gustaban las imposiciones, no quería irse sin hablarlo, pero tampoco podía quedarse sin buscar la forma de tranquilizarse primero. ¿Por qué no podía entender esa rubia que a veces uno necesita estar solo?

-No vas a ninguna lado.- Intentaba modular el tono de su voz, estaba tratando con todas sus fuerzas que no sonara como una orden. -Puedo prepararte la tina para que tomes un baño, puedo irme a la sala a dormir mientras tú te quedas aquí, puedo traerte una botella de vino si lo que necesitas es alcohol, puedo permanecer aquí, a tu lado, en silencio, ni siquiera notarias mi presencia… Pero no vas a salir a las tres de la mañana porque es peligroso y no quiero que le pase nada a la mujer que amo.- La expresión de Regina no le decía nada, pero tampoco intentaba quedar bien con ella, no le iba a permitir irse así, sin importar cuan molesta estuviera. -Puedes enojarte, puedo con ello, pero vas a tener que quedarte aquí por lo menos hasta que amanezca, si por la mañana aún quieres irte, te prometo que no te voy a detener…- Se había levantado de la cama mientras le decía todo esto a la morena, notó apenas una señal de vacilación en su mirada al percatarse de su desnudez. -Te amo… Y lo lamento… ser como soy… no pensar…- Ahora sí se veía reflejada en esos bonitos ojos chocolate, la mirada de Regina era fuego, de ese que abrasa y que para ella era indicativo de que, así, a pesar de lo molesta que estaba, iba a quedarse.

-Está bien…- No le gustaba ceder, no estaba acostumbrada a recibir ordenes, pero Emma tenía razón, probablemente si la situación fuera al revés no habría permitido que la rubia se fuera. Dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacía lo que estaba segura era el cuarto de baño. -Sé preparar mi propio baño, gracias.- Abrió la puerta y se giró hacía ella, Emma la miraba con una media sonrisa en el rostro. -Yo también te amo…- No podía creer la facilidad con la que la rubia la desarmaba, bastaba con mirarla para creer que las cosas no eran tan complicadas como parecían, para soñar que todo se puede si en verdad se quiere.

—]]]]]]]]]=============

Regina llevaba cerca de una hora metida en su baño, no la había querido molestar porque no estaba segura de cuánto tiempo necesitaba la morena para 'tomar aire'. Cuando más segura estaba de que por fin empezaba a conocerla se daba cuenta de lo lejos que estaba de hacerlo, Regina nunca se dejaba ver por completo, estaba siempre tan en control de sus sentimientos que era complicado saber lo que estaba pensando. Su rostro rara vez mostraba emoción alguna, y al contrario de la gran mayoría de las personas, entre más presionada estuviera más difícil era saber lo que pasaba por su cabeza.

Era justo por eso que no tenía claro qué era lo que debía hacer, tenía miedo de que en determinado momento saliera, y al verla dormida, decidiera irse a su casa. No quería que las cosas terminaran así, tenía claro que necesitaba disculparse nuevamente, pero no estaba segura de cómo hacerlo sin terminar hablando de lo que había sucedido entre ella y Daniel. No quería tocar el tema, no estaba preparada.

El sueño poco a poco la iba venciendo, iba ya por su segunda taza de café pero el cansancio no cedía, cada vez le resultaba más difícil mantener los ojos abiertos. Lo mejor era dormir en el sofá y esperar a hablar con la morena por la mañana. Tomó un papel y escribió un pequeño mensaje para Regina, lo pegó en la puerta de su habitación, tomó una almohada, una manta y salió.

Si Regina decidía marcharse tendría que verla forzosamente, y quizá, con un poco de suerte, serviría para evitar que lo hiciera. Solo tenía un sofá en su departamento, no era lo más cómodo del mundo pero no le quedaba de otra, estaba tan cansada que apenas se recostó sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse, ya llegaría el momento de aclarar las cosas, por ahora no le quedaba más que creer que a veces no es necesario convencer al otro porque éste ya ha decidido quedarse.

—[[[[[[[[[[[[[—[[[[[[[[[[[[[—-

Jamás pensó que su día terminaría de esa forma, llevaba cerca de media hora metida en la bañera de la rubia intentando recobrar la calma perdida. Pero es que ahora que lo pensaba mejor, hacía mucho tiempo que esa paz que tanto anhelaba estaba fuera de su alcance y Emma era la principal responsable de ello. Desde que pasó lo de Daniel se había encargado de mantener a todo el mundo a una distancia considerable, nadie podría dañarla si no tenían acceso a ella, lo había conseguido por muchos años y había logrado vivir en calma. Era unas por otras. Desde que la rubia se había aparecido todo era diferente, no era capaz de controlar absolutamente nada porque Emma hacía lo que quería sin pedir opinión. Estaba acostumbrada a tener siempre la última palabra y con la rubia nunca podía. Por supuesto que había topado con personas como ella, y es que justo ahí estaba el problema, cuando había ocurrido algo parecido no había dudado un segundo en alejarse, ponía distancia cuando sentía que no era dueña de la situación. Nuevamente no lo había conseguido con Emma. Todo le parecía diferente desde que la conoció.

Una escena como la que la rubia había hecho no era algo que acostumbrara tolerar, la Regina de antes habría terminado cualquier tipo de relación, incluso antes de tenerla, por mucho menos que eso, la Regina de ahora parecía más preocupada por cómo estaba Emma que por el hecho de que toda la Editorial estuviera hablando de su vida privada. No era la molestia que le había generado la confesión de la rubia, era que no estaba dispuesta a perderla por ello.

Sabía perfectamente que la paciencia no era su mejor cualidad, pero jamás la había visto llegar a los golpes por muy molesta que estuviera, al contrario, Emma solía marcharse cuando más enojada estaba. Incluso cuando ella había estado a punto de perder el control se había encargado de tranquilizarla. ¿Qué demonios había pasado para que Emma terminara golpeando a Daniel? ¿Qué hacía Daniel en la Editorial y por qué había vuelto a buscarla? Tenía tantas dudas y estaba segura de que Emma no le resolvería ninguna, estaba tan distante cuando llegó, tan a la defensiva, tan dolida. ¿Cómo arreglar algo de lo que no se tiene completo conocimiento?

Salió de la bañera pensando en un forma de conseguir que la rubia le dijera lo que había sucedido, estaba aprendiendo tantas cosas nuevas con Emma, a eso se refería cuando hablaba de jamás tener el control de la situación, solía huir de ese tipo de relaciones y, ahí estaba, en una bañera ajena, a las tres de la madrugada, intentando encontrar la forma de arreglar algo que no estaba segura de haber roto.

Se envolvió en una toalla y salió a la habitación esperando encontrar a la rubia aún despierta, necesitaba aclarar las cosas antes de que se hicieran más grandes de lo que de verdad eran. La habitación estaba sola, parecía que Emma había decidido darle todo el espacio posible, buscó por la habitación algo que ponerse, una camiseta vieja de los medias rojas estaba sobre la cama, conociendo a la rubia seguramente esa era su pijama. No pudo evitar llevarla a su nariz, olía a Emma. ¿En qué momento había pasado de no estar segura de sus sentimientos a estar completamente enamorada?

Justo cuando se encaminaba a buscarla se percató de la nota que Emma le había dejado en la puerta 'No te vayas. Por favor. Quédate', y así de sencillo, esa rubia conseguía que sintiera cosas que nunca antes había experimentado. No solo lograba que olvidara el porqué de su molestia, sino además sentía esa necesidad de arreglar eso que le impedía respirar con tranquilidad. Por segunda vez se sentía comprometida con algo, con alguien. Y es que a veces, uno no sabe que está enamorado hasta que está completamente seguro de ello.

Su corazón se aceleró al ver a la rubia tendida en el sofá, parecía que llevaba ya bastante tiempo dormida, no podía creer lo enganchada que estaba con esa mujer, era preciosa y no solo hablaba de su físico. No pudo evitarlo, muy despacio se acercó y prácticamente se hizo un lugar a su lado, de inmediato encontró un hueco en su cuello, fue esa sensación de sentir los brazos de Emma rodeándola lo que le dio la certeza de que no había otro lugar en el mundo donde quisiera estar.

—-[[[[[[[[[[[[[[—

Regina tenía la columna desviada, lo sabía porque llevaba cerca de una hora acariciando su espalda, y con ella, esa vértebra que estaba fuera de su lugar. El reloj estaba a punto de marcar las seis de la mañana así que estaba a punto de amanecer. No tenía claro cuánto tiempo llevaba la morena entre sus brazos, había sentido un gran alivio al darse cuenta de su presencia. A pesar de todo lo ocurrido el día anterior había decidido quedarse y eso le resultaba tan increíble como esperanzador. Le gustaba pensar que quizá las cosas estaban cambiando, que ese estira y afloja que se había vuelto una rutina entre ellas podía convertirse en otra cosa. Porque ella estaba lista, estaba lista para otra cosa, deseaba otra cosa, pero no lo quería con cualquier persona, lo quería con ella, porque con Regina era diferente, lo había sido desde el principio. No pudo evitar atraerla con fuerza, ese olor a manzana le inundó todos los sentidos. Era verdad que todo había sido tan complicado por mucho tiempo, pero también le gustaba pensar que nada es complicado para siempre.

Hizo un pequeño movimiento para colocar a Regina sobre el sofá y no sobre ella, la morena se quejó un poco pero siguió dormida. Era una mujer realmente hermosa, había tantas cosas que adoraba de ella, que le resultaban completamente irresistibles, por su puesto que unas le gustaban más que otras, pero verla dormir, verla dormir así, se estaba convirtiendo en su favorita. Le puso un mechón detrás de la oreja. La felicidad es un extremo, así como la tristeza y nada que valga la pena surge de los extremos. Tenía que aprender a controlarse porque lo que encaja, lo que es mutuo, lo que coincide; eso se cuida, se defiende, se atesora.

—-]]]]]]]]]]]—-]]]]]]]]]]]]]]—-

Fue el olor a café lo que la hizo despertar, al menos eso fue lo que le pareció, inundaba toda la estancia. No sabía qué hora era, aunque recordaba perfectamente dónde estaba y lo que había ocurrido el día anterior. Abrió los ojos y la imagen que se le presentó la hizo sonreír, Emma estaba preparando el desayuno, llevaba puestos los audífonos, le parecía que estaba cantando, pero estaba segura de que bailaba. No sabía qué le resultaba más adorable, la forma en que Emma prácticamente susurraba su canción o cómo solía tomar la cuchara como si fuera una guitarra.

Iba a ser una mañana complicada, aún estaba molesta por todo lo que había pasado el día anterior y aunque no quería iniciar un pelea con la rubia tampoco podía dejar pasar las cosas como si nada hubiera pasado. No solo no quería sino que no podía.

-Buenos días.- Parecía que no la había escuchado, estaba dandole la espalda. -Emma…- La rubia se giró y esa sonrisa tan especial se dibujó en su rostro, se quitó los audífonos se acercó a ella.

-Hola…- Regina estaba preciosa, se había acomodado el cabello por detrás de las orejas y se mordía el labio de forma inconsciente. La morena estaba sentada en el sofá y ella se puso en cuclillas justo en frente. -¿Qué tan enojada estás?- Se había acercado a rozar su nariz con su mejilla, no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos cuando el característico olor a manzana la inundó.

-Muy…- Y lo estaba, pero a veces uno está enojado pero eso no implica que se dejen de sentir otro tipo de cosas. Emma era experta en hacerla sentir otro tipo de cosas. Desde que la vio acercarse sin nada más que ropa interior y una camiseta que cubría muy poco, estuvo segura de que su fuerza de voluntad iba a flaquear; porque a veces es mucho más peligroso eso que queda a nuestra imaginación.

-¿'Peligrosamente' muy? o ¿'Puedo suspender mi enojo unos minutos' muy?- Se lo había susurrado y había comenzado a besarle justo detrás de la oreja, acariciaba sus piernas, esperaba su respuesta.

-La segunda…- Todo pasó muy rápido, se había abalanzado sobre los labios de la rubia, empezaba a hacerse cosa de todos los días perder la cabeza por esa mujer. No supo cómo fue que terminó sobre ella nuevamente en el sofá. Sus manos recorrían sus piernas y cada caricia le parecía como la primera, y es que Emma tenía una forma tan singular de hacerlo, tan delicado, tan privado, como si se contaran un secreto, cada una tan especial como la siguiente. Ella tan amante del control y ahora tan ajena a él. -Emma…- Sentada sobre sus piernas intentaba no perderse en las nuevas caricias que le hacía sobre la espalda. Un sonido muy parecido a un gruñido fue la única respuesta que obtuvo. -Emma… Por favor…- Esos bonitos ojos verdes se posaron sobre los suyos, le decían tantas cosas y estaba segura de que la sensación era mutua.

-Necesito un poco de distancia si no vamos a seguir haciendo esto…- Tenía la voz mucho más ronca que lo normal y esa era una de las muchas sensaciones que Regina le provocaba. Adoraba cuando ponía los ojos en blanco, le generaba mucho con tan poco. -Física… Necesito distancia física si ya no me vas a dejar besarte…- Se levantó del sofá con las piernas de la morena enrolladas en su cintura, se acercó a uno de los bancos que tenía en su cocina y la sentó ahí. Se topó con una ceja levantada y una media sonrisa que le sonaba a burla. -No puedes hacer eso si quieres que me controle… Hablo en serio…-

-¿Qué se supone que estoy haciendo?- Levantó ambas manos como si de verdad no supiera cuál era el problema. Emma la beso, de esa forma que tanto le gustaba, como quien desea lo que ya tiene, lo desea porque quiere más, siempre más.

-Levantar la ceja, morderte el labio, sonreír de esa forma que impide pensar correctamente…- Estaba enumerado su petición cuando aparecieron nuevamente esos ojos en blanco. -Poner los ojos en blanco, eso también queda prohibido…- La risa de Regina la hizo cerrar los ojos, quería escucharla siempre, quería que siempre tuviera motivos para hacerlo, quería ser la causante de ella.

-O sea que básicamente necesitas que deje de ser yo…- Por supuesto que sabía cómo descontrolarla, así como Emma sabía cómo hacerlo con ella. Se empezaban a conocer de una forma diferente y le gustaba y la aterraba.

-Por unos minutos sí, eso es justamente lo que necesito.- No pudo evitar besarle la punta de la nariz.

-Está bien…- Una sonrisa tímida se dibujó en su rostro, podía ver el amor que Emma le tenía reflejado en sus ojos. -¿Me regalas un poquito de café?- Un beso más en la mejilla y una sonrisa llena de luz en su rostro, Emma era bonita, pero cuando estaba feliz, era realmente hermosa.

-Todo el que quieras…- Dio la vuelta a la barra y se dispuso a servir su café y el de la morena. -¿Quieres panqueques?- Le pasó la taza y de inmediato dio un gran sorbo. -Soy realmente buena preparándolos…- La morena miraba su café como meditando su respuesta, ya no había rastro de esa Regina coqueta.

-¿Por qué le pegaste?- De manera inmediata el rostro de Emma se endureció, dio un sorbo a su café, acercó el otro banco que tenía y se sentó en él. Pudo ver sus ojos solo por una fracción de segundo, tenía la impresión que Emma no quería mirarla.

-No quiero hablar de eso…- No iba a ceder en ello. No quería mirarla porque todo se volvía más agudo viéndola a los ojos. Todo dolía más porque la quería más.

-Déjame ver si entendí…- Dio un sorbo más a su café, empezaba a molestarse nuevamente. -Vas a mi trabajo y te lías a golpes con un conocido mío, sin importarte lo que los demás puedan decir, no solo de ti sino de mí.- Era verdad que le jodía que los demás hablaran de ella, pero era normal, era tan privada que todos solían especular sobre su vida pero jamás con evidencia, ahora gracias a Emma claro que la tenían.

-Yo le pegué, tú no tienes nada que ver…-Eso era completamente mentira, y era evidente que Regina también lo sabía por la cara que había puesto. Pero en su defensa podía decir que cuando se sentía atacada no pensaba con claridad.

-¡Emma… por Dios! ¿Realmente crees eso? Todos saben que entre nosotras dos hay algo más…- Unos dolidos ojos verdes por fin la miraban. -¿Dijo algo? ¿Hizo algo?- Tenía que haber una maldita razón para la actitud de la rubia. Una vez más esquivó su mirada. -Emma…-

-No te lo voy a decir…- La palabra 'no' tenía un efecto raro en Regina, podías ver en su rostro cuánto la aborrecía. Un sorbo más. Ella tampoco le compartía cosas, estaba en su derecho de hacer lo mismo. Regina se llevó la mano al puente de la nariz y cerró los ojos, intentaba tragarse eso que su cabeza le decía. -Puedes enojarte, tienes toda la razón para estarlo. No estoy orgullosa de lo que hice, sé que me equivoqué, pero no puedo hacer ya nada al respecto.-

-Podrías explicarme, digo, para entenderte.- Podía sentir los latidos de su corazón, y es que no soportaba escuchar alguna negativa, odiaba no obtener lo que quería cuando lo quería. Pero no era solamente eso, cada que Emma se negaba su curiosidad iba en aumento.

-Pero no quiero…- Se terminó de un sorbo el café que le quedaba y se levantó a servirse otro. -Tienes que respetar que no quiera hablar de algo, ¿Recuerdas?- No pudo evitar decirlo, se había equivocado en la forma, sonaba a reproche. La cara de Regina había pasado de molestia a sorpresa, pero fue solo un segundo, su rostro ahora no mostraba nada, ni siquiera enojo.

-Es una venganza, entonces…- Todas las ocasiones en que ella había pedido espacio y respeto se le vinieron a la cabeza. Su voz sonaba fría, era algo natural en ella, ponerse a la defensiva en cuanto sentía que estaba siendo atacada.

-Claro que no, jamás buscaría hacerte daño.- Por supuesto que no era esa su intención. Esos ojos chocolate ahora parecían dolidos. -No digas tonterías.-

-Entiendo…- Lo hacía o lo intentaba. -Creo que lo mejor es que me vaya…- Se sentía fuera de lugar. No podía obligar a Emma a nada pero ella tampoco podía hacerlo. Se bajó del banco y se encaminó hacía la recamara.

-Confía en mí…- La morena se detuvo pero no se giró. -Regina, por favor… Confía en mí…- Parecía que hablaba de ese momento pero en realidad se refería a todo.

-¿Tú lo haces?- Empezaba a entender por dan iba todo. Se giró hacia la rubia que no se había movido de donde estaba. -Podrías preguntar, ¿Sabes?- Tenía claro qué era lo que molestaba tanto a Emma, pero no lograba entender aún la conexión entre ambas cosas. -Antes de agarrar a golpes a alguien, podrías preguntar.-

-Ya lo he hecho.- Dio un sorbo a su café. No le estaba gustando hacia donde se estaba dirigiendo la conversación. No quería que se fuera, no quería que todo se jodiera nuevamente. -No quiero obligarte…- No era verdad eso de que al amor no dolía, por supuesto que tiene que doler; tener diferencias con alguien a quien adoras es inevitable, intentar cambiar por el miedo a perderla es también una obviedad; amar, muchas veces duele; quien diga que no es el mentiroso más grande del mundo. -Puedo esperar…- Un sorbo más.

-Cuando actúas así un poco sí que lo haces.- Emma había cambiado con el paso del tiempo y las discusiones, antes exigía su respuesta a sus preguntas y ahora ni siquiera las hacía. Extremos, ambos eran extremos. -Y no, al parecer, no puedes...- Concesiones, cada día le quedaba más claro que cuando uno ama, tiene que hacer concesiones. Fue entonces cuando se le ocurrió algo, le daba miedo, por supuesto, pero esa era su forma de ceder.

-Regina...- No quería que se marchara, un hueco se le empezaba a formar en el estómago. La morena levantó la vista y otra vez esa conexión se hizo presente.

-Te voy a dar tres preguntas. Hazlas. ¿Qué quieres saber?- La rubia comenzó a negar mientras volvía a mirar el suelo. -Estoy hablando en serio.- Volvió a toparse con esos ojos verdes. -Lo estoy intentando.- Esto último fue apenas un susurro. Se refería a tantas cosas, estaba intentándolo de verdad, porque quería que funcionara, por primera vez en muchos años, iba a poner todo de su parte para que funcionara.

-¿Estás segura?- No iba a negar que en cuánto escuchó a la morena una gran cantidad de preguntas se le formularon en la cabeza, tenia tantas dudas y una propuesta como esa era sin duda tentadora. Regina asintió mientras volvía a sentarse en el banco, le estiró la taza para que la rellenara de café. Ella también rellenó la suya y se sentó del otro extremo de la barra. La morena la miraba tranquila, aunque estaba segura de que era una máscara. -¿Ese tipo es algún ex novio?-

-Sí.- Cerró los ojos al escuchar la pregunta. Estaba contestando escuetamente, le pareció que Emma se desilusionaba un poco. Dio un sorbo a su café, abrió los ojos y continuó. -Soy bisexual. Lo conocí en la Universidad, tenia desde entonces que no lo había visto. Íbamos a casarnos, era algo serio.- La rubia la miraba sorprendida, parecía que esperaba una parte de la respuesta pero no toda. Tuvo miedo, estaba claro cuál sería la siguiente pregunta y ¿cómo contestarla?, ¿qué decir?

-No sabia eso...- Sabía qué preguntar, la duda le estaba comiendo la cabeza. El rostro de Regina era impenetrable, no sabía qué estaba pensando. -¿Te lastimó?- La morena levantó la mirada y la observó detenidamente, no hubo necesidad de que le dijera a qué se refería, tenía claro que lo entendía a la perfección.

-No, no de esa forma. Pero sí me lastimó profundamente.- Dio un sorbo a su café y su cabeza se inundó de recuerdos. -Hay una razón por la que decidí no volver a verlo.- Un sorbo más.

-Entonces los golpes no estuvieron tan mal.- Otra vez la tristeza se hacía presente en el rostro de Regina. Se moría de ganas de preguntar qué le habían hecho. Quería saber, porque quería ayudar. La morena levantó la vista y una media sonrisa se le dibujo. -Te amo… No lo olvides…- Cerró los ojos en cuanto escuchó sus palabras. -¿Te arrepientes?- Tenía miedo de escuchar la respuesta.

-¿De qué?- Le había sorprendido la pregunta pero no podía negar que su corazón había descansado. Estaba esperando otra, quería agradecerle a Emma que le diera la oportunidad de contar su historia en el momento en que estuviera lista, ya habría tiempo.

-De todo…- Regina no emitió palabra, esperaba que terminara su pregunta. -Lo que pasó ayer… Haberlo visto… No lo sé… Todo…- La morena la miraba y le regaló una sonrisa muy diferente a la anterior.

-¿De haber hecho el amor contigo?- La rubia se encogió de hombros. No pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco, la inseguridad de Emma la sorprendía. -No, no me arrepiento. De las mejores decisiones que he tomado últimamente, casi a la altura de tener novia otra vez.- Era magia la sonrisa de la rubia. -Me arrepiento de que no te hayas enterado por mí que hablamos, no era mi intención volverlo a ver pero pasó y te lastimó. Lo siento.- Dio un sorbo a su café. No estaba acostumbrada a decir todo lo que sentía, era algo nuevo y no le desagradaba tanto. -No me arrepiento de haberlo visto. Me hacía falta.- Emma asintió y dio un nuevo sorbo.

-Cometí una tontería, no debí hacerlo pero no me arrepiento. No quiero que nadie te haga daño.-Regina puso lo ojos en blanco. -¿Puedo preguntar algo más?- La morena asintió no muy segura. -¿Qué tan necesario es que vayas hoy a la Editorial?- No pudo evitar morderse el labio, todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior le parecía un sueño y no quería despertar.

-A la Editorial tengo que ir siempre...- Levantó una ceja hizo una mueca con la nariz. Emma caminaba ya hacia donde estaba sentada. Su pulso se aceleró, bien podía hacer eso todos los días, bien podía querer y dejarse querer. -Pero las excepciones existen. Las excepciones siempre existen.-

—""""""""""""—/—/

No podía quitarse esa sonrisa que la había acompañando desde que dejó el departamento de Emma. Eran casi las dos de la tarde, le había costado cerca de una hora convencer a la rubia que tenía que ir a la Editorial, aunque siendo sinceras, también había tenido que convencerse de separarse de ella. Qué fácil es acostumbrarse a la felicidad y qué difícil separarse de ella.

Había tenido que ir a casa a darse un baño y cambiarse de ropa, Ruby había logrado comunicarse con ella después de varios intentos para informarle cómo iba a estar su tarde. No iba a tener tiempo para prácticamente nada, pero había valido la pena sin lugar a dudas. Entró al estacionamiento repasando mentalmente lo que tenía que hacer. Por primera vez, deseaba terminar lo antes posible para poder irse a casa, había quedado con Emma, había quedado con Emma y se iba a esforzar para no cancelar, qué extraño le resultaba hacer ese tipo de concesiones. Tomó el elevador tratando de adivinar ¿en qué momento había cambiado todo?, ¿cuándo había pasado de no estar segura de nada a tener la certeza de todo? Las puertas se abrieron y una sonriente Ruby la recibió con su ya característica libreta en mano.

-Buena tarde, Regina…- La sonrisa de su jefa era digna de recordar, no era alguien que soliera sonreír muy a menudo, pero la forma en la que lo estaba haciendo era especial. Pero su sonrisa no era lo único que había cambiado en ella, ahora también se tomaba días sin avisarle siquiera, llegaba tarde sin reparo alguno. Algo era diferente en ella y esa sonrisa hacía de bandera.

-Buena tarde, Ruby.- Su secretaria la miraba expectante, estaba claro que esperaba su recital de órdenes, ese que le daba cada que no había tenido oportunidad de llegar a tiempo. -¿Ya está aquí Jefferson?- Se encaminó hacía su oficina, empezaba a sentir el estrés que su trabajo muchas veces le generaba.

-Cambié la cita, Regina.- Su jefa se giró a mirarla extrañada. -La señorita Nolan tiene una hora esperándote, la hice pasar a tu despacho, pensé que te gustaría hablar con ella primero.

-Eres un sol… Gracias, Ruby. Recuérdame hablar contigo antes de que termine el día.- Se acercó a su asistente y la abrazó. -Gracias por todo, lo digo de verdad, gracias.- Se sentía diferente y por la cara que había puesto Ruby estaba segura de que los demás también debían notarlo. -Que no te escuche decirle señora… y mucho menos Nolan…- No pudo evitar sonreír al imaginar la cara de Kat cada que alguien insinuaba que estaba casada. -¿A qué hora tengo la siguiente reunión?-

-A… a las 5.- Estaba sorprendida por el abrazo de Regina, no recordaba una ocasión en que lo hubiera hecho, menos para agradecer algo. La morena asintió sonriendo y se dirigió nuevamente hacía su oficina. -Ah y no tienes nada que agradecer.- La morena se giró y tuvo una sensación diferente, algo estaba cambiando no solo en Regina sino su forma de relacionarse con los demás.

-Sí, sí lo tengo…- Ruby era alguien especial, alguien en quien podía confiar plenamente, ¿cómo no lo había visto antes?. -Recuérdame hablar contigo antes de irnos.- Su asistente asintió sonriendo. -No estoy para nadie hasta la reunión con Jefferson y hoy me voy a las nueve, si surge algo, muévelo a mañana.- Abrió la puerta y no pudo evitar sonreír cuando la vio.

Kat estaba recostada sobre su sofá, había tomado uno de los libros que tenía sobre, le parecía, economía y hacía el intento de leerlo. Unos ojos azules la miraron por encima de las gafas haciendo una mueca que bien podía parecer una sonrisa.

-¿No hay manera de que hayas entendido una sola palabra de lo que dice este libro?- Llevaba cerca de una hora esperando a su mejor amiga. Ruby se había apiadado de ella y la había dejado entrar a su oficina para esperarla. Llevaba todo el día intentado localizarla, era extraño que Regina no estuviera en la oficina a mitad de la tarde.

-Eres realmente hermosa…- Fue apenas un susurro, no era el algo que quisiera compartirle a ella, se lo estaba diciendo a si misma más bien. Siempre había sido consciente de lo bella que era Kat, desde la universidad, todo el tiempo había chicos invitándola a salir; pero no solo era eso, lo que de verdad atraía era esa personalidad, siempre sonriendo, siempre ayudando.

-¿Estás coqueteando conmigo?- Había bajado las piernas del sofá y puesto el libro sobre la mesita. Se miró la mano como si estuviera admirando el color de sus uñas. -Tú sabes que estoy comprometida…- Levantó la mirada justo a tiempo para ver como Regina ponía los ojos en blanco. Estaba contenta, eso estaba claro, pero había algo raro en ella, algo diferente, pero ¿qué?.

-Cállate…- Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, la rubia se había levantado y empezaba a mirarla de una forma extraña. Como si estuviera leyendo un libro, como si la estuviera leyendo a ella. -No puede uno decirte que eres bella porque…-

-¿Qué te pasa?- Desde que había entrado a la oficina se había percatado que había algo diferente con Regina, esa sonrisa, esa luz que irradiaba, estaba feliz.

-¿A mí?- Se estaba haciendo la desentendida. -¿De qué?- Dijo esto mientras se encaminaba a dejar su bolso en el perchero.

-No lo sé, te ves diferente…- La mejor forma de acorralar a Regina era mirándola a los ojos, ella era buena mintiendo, la mejor, pero sus ojos no lo eran tanto, era cuestión de poner un poquito de atención. Abrió los brazos como esperando un saludo. Regina se acercó y la abrazo, extrañaba a su amiga, le gustaba sentirla así.

-Tú también…- Se lo dijo al oido mientras terminaba de saludar a la rubia. Tenía que dejar de sonreír de esa forma o se lo pondría más fácil a Kat.

-No cambies el tema…- Se separó y la señaló a modo de advertencia, la risa de Regina inundó la oficina. Qué extraño resultaba escucharla reír de esa manera, tan natural, hasta parecía algo común en ella, como si fuera algo de todos los días.

-No lo hago…- Estaba segura de que Kat no tardaría en descubrir qué era lo que le pasaba. Tenía un don especial para leerle el pensamiento. Algo que solo pasaba con ella. -Solo te digo que lo estás…- Su amiga la miraba cruzada de brazos, estaba intentando adivinar. Fue esa mirada, esa en la que no fue capaz de esconder lo feliz que se sentía, fue esa la que la delató.

-¡Dios mío… tuviste sexo!…- ¡Claro!, era eso lo que le pasaba. ¿Cómo no lo pensó antes?

-¿Cómo demonios…?- Esa capacidad de leerla de esa forma siempre le había resultado un poco extraña. Conseguía engañar a todo el mundo, menos a Kat, a ella le contaba todo o terminaba adivinándolo.

-¿Fue bueno?- Ya sabía la respuesta, bastaba mirarla para darse cuenta cuan feliz era. Tenía claro que no era solo el sexo, su felicidad era por muchas cosas más, pero estaba segura que Emma estaba implicada en la gran mayoría.

-Lo digo en serio, ¿Cómo es que…- Siempre sería un misterio la forma en que Kat había traspasado cada muro que ponía, jamás le había dado entrada a ninguno, ella simplemente lo había conseguido.

-No lo sé, yo solo lo sé, ahora dime ¿Fue bueno?- Puso los ojos en blanco, no quería hablar de nimiedades en ese momento, quería saber qué tan bueno era el sexo con la Emma. Al escuchar su pregunta le pareció que Regina se transportó a otro lugar, a otros recuerdos.

-Fue…- No tenía palabras para describir lo que había pasado con Emma, había sido tan especial tan diferente a otras ocasiones. Emma era tan singular en todo, tan especial, que no encontraba cómo decirlo, quería hacerle justicia al sentimiento. Kat la tomó de la mano y la llevó hasta el sofá.

-Pero para que pregunto, mira nada más esa sonrisa…- Regina se había ruborizado un poco ante su afirmación, pero es que tenía razón y le daba tanto gusto que por fin esa rubia hubiera encontrado la forma de llegar hasta ella. -Tengo que felicitar a Emma…- Le guiñó el ojo a su amiga que de pronto la miraba seriamente.

-No vas a hacer nada, su ego tiene ya un tamaño bastante grande como para incrementarlo…- No estaba bromeando, Emma no necesitaba que nadie le recordara lo buena, bella, adorable que era, se bastaba ella sola para hacerlo.

-Así que por eso no fuiste a dormir a tu casa.- Ahora empezaba a entender por qué le había costado tanto encontrar a su amiga. Desde muy temprano la había ido a buscar para hablar con ella y luego había optado por ir a la Editorial, en tres ocasiones había ido a buscarla sin tener suerte, después del tercer intento decidió acampar ahí hasta que apareciera.

-¿Qué?- Había sonreído a su amiga que la miraba sin remordimiento alguno. -¿Cómo lo sabes? Me estás asechando…- Se puso de pie, necesitaba un trago para confesar eso que tanto miedo le daba confesar. -¿Quieres una copa?- La rubia negó mientras se encogía de hombros.

-Claramente…- Era obvio que si alguien tenía derecho a asecharla era ella, era una de esas ventajas que tiene ser mejor amigo de alguien. -Pero además de eso tenía que hablar contigo.- Regina se giró mientras terminaba de servir su copa y se acercó a ella.

-Ya veo…- Dio un sorbo a su bebida y se cruzó de brazos. Era su turno de adivinar, algo le ocurría a Kat. -Estás diferente… ¿Tuviste sexo?- Su amiga seguía sentada en el sofá. Sonrió ante su pregunta y puso los ojos en blanco.

-Regina, yo siempre tengo sexo, eso no es una novedad para mí…- Lo había dicho con un tono tan borde que Regina soltó una carcajada que sirvió para aligerar un poco el estrés que empezaba a inundarla. -No es eso…- Las manos habían comenzado a sudarle, estaba nerviosa y ella nunca estaba nerviosa.

-Entonces…- Kat se había tensado de pronto y movía los ojos de la forma en que lo hacía cuando algo la inquietaba. -¿Estás segura que no quieres una copa?- Su amiga negó y la miró, esos ojos azules le estaban hablando y entonces lo tuvo claro. -Dios… estás embarazada…- Y era una afirmación. Se llevó ambas manos al rostro. -Kat…- Tantos sentimientos despertaron en ella en tan solo un momento. Era, en definitiva, un gran día para recordar.

-No me mires así…- Tenía miedo. Desde el momento en que se había enterado no había podido quitarse esa sensación. Era por eso que había ido a buscar a su amiga, necesitaba de ella.

-¿Cómo?- Tenía miedo. Kat nunca había querido tener hijos, hasta que conoció a James empezó a considerarlo, él se moría por tenerlos, empezaba a entender el rostro de su amiga.

-Así… como si hubiera dejado de ser la Kat de siempre para ser 'mamá' Kat.- Y sonaba ridículo pero esa era precisamente la sensación que tenía. Por eso le aterraba tener hijos, no quería dejar de ser ella por nadie más.

-Kat…- Quería decirle tantas cosas a su amiga, quería que supiera que ella iba a estar ahí en todo momento, que iba a contar siempre con su ayuda. -Estoy tan feliz por ti…-

-Todavía no me llega eso de la felicidad, yo más bien estoy aterrada.- La voz se le quebró y Regina se sentó a su lado, le tomó las manos y la hizo mirarla.

-Todo saldrá bien, cariño.- Era normal esa reacción en Kat, ella primero se aterraba y después comenzaba a disfrutar. Lo mismo había sido cuando se dio cuenta que amaba a James, o cuando decidió irse a vivir con él; los cambios la aterraban.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- El rostro de Regina era pura paz, cuando una estaba en crisis la otra siempre estaba para ayudar, quería tanto a su mejor amiga. Tenían suerte de tener algo así.

-Porque si es verdad que existe el karma y que la vida te regresa aquello que das… Te mereces toda la felicidad del mundo. Toda.- Una lágrima corrió por la mejilla de su amiga. La atrajo hacia ella y la abrazó fuerte. Quería que supiera que no estaba sola, que ese niño no lo estaría nunca, siempre estaría para los dos.

-Hablas igual que James…- La risa de Regina la hizo sonreír. Se separó y se secó una lágrima que amenazaba con caer. -Son más parecidos de lo que tú crees.- Regina negó con la cabeza, siempre le molestaba que la comparara con James. -Vas a ser tía…- Se giró y le regaló una sonrisa aún más grande.

-Voy a ser tía…- Porque Kat era esa hermana que había elegido tener. Y había sido, sin lugar a dudas, de las mejores decisiones de toda su vida.

-Me dijo que por fin había encontrado la forma de amarrarme para siempre…- Regina sonrió y se encogió de hombros como diciendo que tenía razón.

-¿Qué le dijiste?- Estaba segura de que su amiga no se iba a quedar callada ante esa afirmación.

-Que si seguía con esos comentarios bien podría ser una madre soltera…- Regina volvió a reír mientras la abrazaba. Quizá eso de ser madre no era tan mala idea, tener a James, tener a Regina, su hijo iba a ser un niño con suerte.

 _ **...Continuará...**_


	33. Amores incomparables

**Hola,**

 **Estoy de regreso con un nuevo capítulo, lamento la tardanza, espero lo disfruten mucho. Gracias por seguir leyendo y comentando.**

 **Saludos.**

 **kykyo-chan: Qué bueno que lo hayas disfrutado, a pesar de todo el enojo. Espero sea igual con el siguiente. Muchas gracias por leer y comentar. Saludos.**

 **LoreLane: Qué gusto que lo hayas disfrutado, que hayas quedado emocionada y feliz. Supongo que cuando uno quiere tiene que respirar profundo e intentar entender al otro, creo que la clave está ahí. Las cosas cambian cuando uno ya está involucrado, todo se ve diferente y en consecuencia se actúa diferente. Regina ha cambiado, Emma se ha encargado de cambiarla. Creo que fue Regina quien más intentó mantener la calma pero también creo que le correspondía hacerlo. Kat es de lo mejor de esta historia y su amistad con Regina es sin lugar a dudas envidiable. Uy pues muchas gracias por todo eso que dices, se siente super bonito leerlo y ayuda mucho cuando la inspiración no se hace presente. Ojalá un día pueda escribir algo que valga mucho la pena. Gracias por tus palabras, lo digo en serio. Gracias a ti por darte el tiempo de leer, a pesar de todo. La actualización duro mucho tiempo, más que nunca, pero espero que valga mucho la pena y disfrutes mucho el siguiente. Un enorme saludo hasta Argentina. Espero estos dos meses y medio hayan sido increíbles y así siga por lo que resta del año. Abrazo fuerte.**

 **dcromeror: Esa era justo mi intención, además creo que entre más nos involucremos con alguien mayor es nuestra disposición para ceder, supongo que así pasa cuando uno quiere mucho. Kat es de lo más especial de este fic. Me da gusto que lo disfrutes. Espero sea igual con el siguiente y muchas gracias por leer y comentarme. Saludos.**

 **kaotikaskull: Es que cuando uno se va involucrando con alguien ve las cosas diferente, y aunque siga pensando que es una completa tontería cierta forma de actuar en lugar de marcharse, respira profundo e intenta entender. Creo que por ahí va la situación con Regina. Muchas gracias por leer y comentar, espero disfrutes el siguiente. Saludos.**

 **Lizzie Gza: Hola, qué gusto leerte también. Poco a poco va a ir terminando el drama, la historia esta por terminar y todo se va aclarando poco a poco. Es que cuando uno ya está muy involucrado con otra persona empieza a ver las cosas diferentes y empieza a hacer sacrificios. Eso pasa cuando uno quiere mucho. Creo que siempre habrá un límite pero entiendo la parte de los defectos y virtudes y sí, supongo que Regina la acepta con todo y lo atrabancada que es. La amistad que tienen estas dos es algo digno de admirar, creo que no hay muchas así, creo que quien logra conseguir una es alguien realmente afortunado. Pues espero disfrutes mucho el siguiente capítulo, es bastante largo, ya me contarás. Cuídate mucho y espero leerte pronto. Espero este año esté siendo maravilloso. Muchas gracias por leer y seguir comentando. Saludos.**

 **JBlack: Muchas gracias. Qué gusto que lo sigas disfrutando. Espero el siguiente sea igual. Gracias por comentar y leer. Saludos.**

 **LyzzEQ: Qué gusto que lo hayas disfrutado. Ya era hora de que por fin fueran capaces de hablar sin que todo terminara en pleito. Ya le tocaba a Regina un poquito de felicidad. Espero disfrutes el siguiente, muchas gracias por los comentarios y por seguir leyendo. Saludos.**

 **Pd.: Feliz Navidad, Año nuevo y San Valentín. Que el 2018 te dé de todo y más.**

 **ruth maria: Es que piensan diferente y ambas son de carácter fuerte y eso complica siempre un poco las cosas. Creo que hay una línea que divide las relaciones, creo que cuando uno la cruza es capaz de hacer muchas cosas con tal de que algo funcione, no estoy segura de que sea siempre lo mejor, pero creo que llega un momento en que el amor nos vuelve irracionales y nos creemos capaces de soportar todo. Lo bueno es que llega el momento en que el enamoramiento se acaba y volvemos a ser los mismos. Queremos, pero también razonamos. Creo que Emma ya se merecía algo de tregua, tener una relación con alguien que en realidad jamás te ha dado a entender que desea tener dicha relación puede ser doloroso. Tener la certeza de que alguien esta dispuesto a pelear a nuestro lado para salvar algo reconforta el alma, incluso si no se consigue. Llegaran. Kat es un personaje muy bonito, muchísimo, le tengo mucho cariño. Algo así veras en el siguiente capítulo, Regina siendo ese apoyo que necesita. Ya me contarás qué te ha parecido. Uno siempre necesita a alguien además de su pareja, no soy partidaria de que la pareja lo sea todo. Espero hayas tenido una muy Feliz Navidad y que este año este siendo todo lo que esperas. Les tocó esperar muchísimo, pero han sido épocas complicadas, espero siga valiendo la pena. Gracias por leer y comentar. Saludos.**

 **ElaQueen:Hola cariño… Muchas gracias, siempre lo hago, aunque tarde. Creo que es de lo más complicado aceptar cosas que uno no entiende sin pretender cuestionarlas, al menos a mí me cuesta, pero tienes razón, creo que a veces eso es lo mejor. Muchas gracias, Ela. Acá sigo yo también, alentando tu inspiración. Un abrazo enorme de regreso. Feliz Navidad y Año nuevo, espero esté siendo mucho mejor de lo que esperabas. Todo lo mejor para los que quieres y seguro te quieres. Saludos.**

 **alejandoaonce: Muchas gracias a ti por tomarte el tiempo de escribir algo para mí, no me cuesta nada hacerlo, todo lo contrario a decir verdad. Pues qué gusto entonces que te parezca 'tremenda' la historia, espero así siga siendo con los capítulos que restan, incluido por supuesto el que acabo de subir. Esa ha sido justo mi intención, que sea nomás cercano a la realidad, tienes razón a mí también me parece a veces que hay demasiado drama, que las cosas serían más fáciles si se hicieran de cierta forma, pero también creo que cuando uno esta inmerso en el problema nunca tiene clara la salida, es tanto y en tan poco que te inunda y no te permite respirar. Creo que el amor también madura, y también creo que cuanto más involucrado se está con alguien nuestra disposición a realizar sacrificios es mayor. No me lo habían comentado, pero voy a tener más cuidado con ello. La verdad es que estoy aprendiendo con cada capítulo, espero pronto poder tomar un curso que me ayude a mejorar eso, porque aún tengo muchas dudas de cómo lograrlo. Muchas gracias por la observación. Me ha costado mucho terminar el capítulo que estoy por escribir, ya les explicaré más adelante por qué. Pero ahora que pase este bache espero subir el siguiente en menos de dos semanas, ya solo falta dos, quizá tres. Ahora sí esté todo en mi cabeza. Deberías hacerlo, segura estoy de que algo bueno saldría, y cuando lo hagas pásame el link para echarle un vistazo :). Mi palabra no la empeño siempre, no soy de las que rompe promesas. Pero bueno, espero disfrutes el siguiente, espero haya valido la larga espera. Muchas gracias por los comentarios y por leerme. Espero este Año esté regalando, a ti y a los tuyos, momentos inolvidables. Saludos.**

 **15marday: Ya era hora de que las dos pusieran un poquito de su parte para que las cosas encontraran por fin un equilibrio, se merecían un poquito de tregua las dos. Kat va a ser madre, es una gran noticia. Gracias a ti por leer y darte el tiempo de escribirme, lo valoro mucho. Muchas gracias por tus buenos deseos, espero que la vida te esté llenando de momentos especiales, uno mejor que el otro, siempre rodeada de aquellos que te quieren. Saludos.**

 **Guest: Siempre lo soy, unas veces más que otras, pero siempre por encima de la media. Era la palabra correcta para lo que buscaba decir, tomaste mi adjetivo bajo tus parámetros, jamás iba a significar lo mismo. Cada cabeza es un mundo, cada persona determinada por aquello que le ha tocado vivir, en definitiva, nunca vamos a coincidir unos con otros. La situación es que últimamente no veo las cosas blancas o negras, es decir, entiendo lo del dibujo, pero una decisión siempre estará condicionada por 'n' cantidad de situaciones, hay muchas formas de forzar algo, muchas, y si ha sido así, entonces ¿la culpa es tuya? Todo en esta vida es relativo, o casi todo, pero la mayoría. A mí también me gusta hacerlo, te lo he dicho desde el principio, transparente como pocas, incluso a través de la pantalla. Para conocer a alguien hace falta muchas cosas, pero la principal es que hay que querer hacerlo, conocer y dejarte conocer, y si no se quiere pues no se puede. Me gusta imaginar cosas, me gustan las lecturas que son así, pero la verdad es que no me ha terminado de convencer. Eso a mí me suena a extremo, si Emma no hubiera abierto la boca Regina nos e habría levantado y el -arrepentimiento- jamás habría ocurrido, y siendo así, ¿su relación habría sido diferente?, no sé si me explico. Hay cosas que uno no debe tomarse tan literal porque si no condicionan todo, y evidentemente, lo joden todo. Completo y sin restricciones solo una vez, la primera. Cuando hablas de que que 'escribo como si hubiesen pasado días' ¿te refieres a sentimientos? ¿a que cambian su forma de pensar en poco tiempo? Lo despertará, sí. Imaginas bien, gran salto en el tiempo y también un gran acontecimiento. ¿Final feliz? Eso no existe, al menos no completamente. Espero disfrutes el siguiente. Muchas gracias por leer y por comentarme. Saludos.**

 **Pd. Sin miedo y con ilusión, espero haya acertado y esté Año te esté dando cosas que sin saberlo te están haciendo muy feliz, porque así es la felicidad, pasa desapercibida hasta que la perdemos.**

 **Gloes: Hola Gloes, Como siempre, un gran resumen del último capítulo. La situación con Regina es que por fin se está dando oportunidad de querer a Emma, y cuando uno quiere algo pues a veces toca respirar profundo e intentar entender el por qué de ciertas cosas. Emma por otro lado también ha puesto de su parte, no es tan evidente como con Regina porque casi nunca es capaz de sostener esos avances por mucho tiempo, siempre hay algo que termina sacándola de quicio y termina cometiendo estupideces, pero van a ir encontrando su equilibrio, solo es cuestión de tener poquita paciencia. No es ningún atrevimiento, me da gusto que lo hayas tomado como un regalo y que lo hayas disfrutado también. Yo adoro el café, lo adoro, y más cuando va acompañado de una lectura. A mí también me fa mucho gusto leerte, te agradezco enormemente que te tomes la molestia de hacerlo, de escribirme también. No tienes que hacerlo en ese momento, tómate el tiempo que necesites. Espero este año sea increíble para ti.**

 **Pd. Gracias por acordarte de mí, en San Valentin y en el Día de la mujer, espero hayan sido grandes días para ti.**

 **Wajibruja: Probablemente no lo es para ti, pero par mí es bonito escuchar que alguien se ha desvelando leyendo algo que escribiste, muchas gracias por hacerlo. Me ha pasado eso de que el celular me termine recordando que uno no puede pasar todo el día/noche leyendo/escribiendo no importa cuantas ganas tengas de hacerlo. Qué gusto que la hayas disfrutado de esa manera, espero así sea con el siguiente capítulo. Kat es un gran personaje, tener a alguien así a tu lado debe ser una bendición. Zelena es alguien importante, lo fue, lo será. Daniel es un poco idiota, Emma es atrabancada, algo malo tenía que salir de ahí. Lamento que hayas tenido que esperar mucho, espero valga la pena. Muchas gracias por leer y comentar. Saludos.**

 **Capítulo XXXIII: Amores incomparables.**

-Ahora que lo pienso, creo que le caes mejor tú que yo…- Llevaba cerca de diez minutos recostada sobre las piernas de su mejor amiga, Regina jugaba con su cabello cuando un gesto de incredulidad se dibujó en su rostro. -No te burles que es la verdad…- Su relación con la morena siempre había sido buena, o casi siempre; pero sin lugar a dudas estaban mejor que nunca.

-Eso es imposible, si aquí la encantadora eres tú…- Su amiga había comenzado a acariciarse el estómago, era algo que hacía desde que había empezado a sentir cómo se movía su bebé; y entonces su risa inundó la estancia. Esa era otra de las características de ésta nueva Kat, inundaba cualquier lugar con su presencia.

-Bueno, eso es verdad, lo soy…- Regina puso los ojos en blanco. -Pero lo que te digo es verdad, está mucho más tranquilo cuando escucha tu voz, bueno, la tuya y la de James.- Miraba el librero de su amiga, intentaba elegir qué libro quería que le prestara cuando Regina la tomó por la barbilla y la hizo girarse.

-¿Es un 'él'?- Su corazón se había acelerado, llevaba meses esperando esa noticia. Ese bebé era especial por muchas razones, la principal, el cariño incomparable que sentía por Kat.

-No. Bueno… no lo sé…- Había fastidio en su voz, incluso ella se daba cuenta. -Aún no logro convencer a James.- No pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco mientras recordaba las múltiples conversaciones que habían tenido al respecto. -Ya lo conoces, es muy anticuado.- El cuerpo de su amiga nuevamente se había relajado y nuevamente comenzó a jugar con su cabello.

-Ya falta poco, dale un poco de tregua…- Unos ojos azules, llenos de reproche, la miraron. -Cuando quieras podemos ir al médico y enterarnos…- Lo había dicho con una media sonrisa en el rostro, sabía perfectamente que su amiga no lo haría, podía quejarse amargamente de lo ridícula que le parecía la decisión de James, pero jamás haría algo así a sus espaldas, lo amaba demasiado.

-No… puedo esperar…- Se encogió de hombros. Se repetía una y otra vez que era capaz de hacerlo, que no necesitaba tener lo que quería en el momento en que lo quería. Le gustaba pensar que en algunas ocasiones tener paciencia era posible, incluso para ella. -Con que de pronto no se le ocurra que lo tenga en casa, con partera y toda la cosa…- Regina soltó una carcajada, le encantaba la risa de su amiga, pero no la de antes, le gustaba la de ahora, la de 'después de Emma'. -Tienes que defenderme, ¡eh! No sé que tan consciente estaré en ese momento…- Terminó la frase en apenas un susurro. La aterraba pensar en el parto; y es que además de ser al completamente desconocido, estaba el hecho de que no la involucraba solo a ella, incluía también la vida de su bebé; ese que pateaba cuando dormía sobre su lado derecho a modo de protesta, el mismo que se inquietaba cuando no la escuchaba leerle por las noches, ese que la hacía levantarse de madrugada en busca de chocolates… Tenía miedo. -No permitas que sufra, no vayas a dejar que sufra, Regina…- Y hablaba de ella, y no. Su amiga la miraba fijamente, intentaba leerla, como antes, como siempre. Entonces puso esa cara, la misma que le decía que estaba todo bajo control, que podía confiar, esa que indicaba que no tenía que preocuparse, que ahí estaba ella, cubriéndole la espalda.

-Estarás bien…- Los ojos de Kat estaban llenos de lágrimas, llenos de miedos. Su amiga ya no tenía control de sus sentimientos, esa era otra consecuencia del embarazo. -Estará bien… Te lo juro. Yo estoy aquí y James también lo está. No están solos, cariño.- Su amiga asintió mientras limpiaba esa lágrima que había conseguido escapar.

-Promételo…- Sabía perfectamente que estaba exagerando, pero últimamente los extremos se hacían presentes con mayor frecuencia, eso también se lo debía a ese pequeñito. -Regina…- Su amiga la miraba entre ofendida y divertida, puso los ojos en blanco y esa bonita sonrisa hizo acto de presencia.

-No puedo creer que tenga que hacerlo… Como si no lleváramos ya tantos años de amistad…- Kat se había encogido de hombros, y así, acostada como estaba, había cruzado los brazos esperando su respuesta. -Lo prometo…- Miraba a su amiga a los ojos, porque era así como uno podía llegar a la rubia, a cualquiera. -Voy a hacer todo lo que esté en mis manos para que tú y ese bebé estén bien. Te lo juro…- Otra lágrima y un asomo de sonrisa fueron su respuesta.

-Podrás reclamarle lo que hizo de mí estos meses en cuanto nazca.- Estar embarazada no era eso que todas las mujeres pensaban, estar embarazada era difícil. Entre los cambios hormonales, los físicos, los malestares y ese terror de amar a alguien que aún no conoces, de amarlo mucho más de lo que te amas a ti mismo, eso aterra, aterra y descontrola.

-Si le heredas esos ojos, probablemente no podré reclamarle nunca nada…- Lo habían discutido muchas veces en los últimos meses, por supuesto que Kat no estaba de acuerdo, pero para ella, su amiga era realmente hermosa, y el embarazo lo único que había conseguido era resaltar toda esa extraordinaria belleza.

-Ya te he dicho que estoy comprometida…- Regina levantó una ceja mientras intentaba no reír nuevamente. -¿Qué?.. ya lo sabías. Y tú también lo estás…- Su amiga no fue capaz de mantener su supuesta seriedad y soltó una risa nerviosa mientras negaba. Pero no dijo nada, porque casi siempre exteriorizar eso que uno siente lo vuelve más real, como si se pudiera tocarlo.

-Uno, deja ya de decir eso porque va a llegar el día en que James no me va a permitir entrar a tu casa. Y dos, no lo estoy.- Kat la miraba, de esa forma tan particular, interesándose siempre por todo aquello que no decía. -Cállate…- Su amiga sonrió y se encogió los hombros. -Deja de hablar con Emma a mis espaldas. Eres mi amiga, no la de ella…- Por supuesto que no le molestaba que la rubia fuera amiga de Kat, pero en ciertas ocasiones le asustaba lo mucho que conectaban, ahora no solo era trasparente ante su amiga, también lo estaba siendo ante Emma.

-Solo voy a decir que se lo está pensando…- Regina cerró los ojos mientras se acariciaba el puente de la nariz, pero estaba segura que tenía más que ver con los nervios que le generaba pensarlo que la molestia que trataba de proyectar. -Y James sabe perfectamente que solo tienes ojos para una rubia que para su buena suerte, no soy yo.-

-Dile que deje de pensar tonterías y se ponga a trabajar en la secuela que me debe.- Abrió los ojos y se encontró con ese conocido azul burlón. -Y hablando de compromisos, ¿Ya sabes para cuándo vas a posponer la boda?- No le interesaba tener esa conversación, no ahora.

-No quiero pensar en eso, ¿Sabes qué es más difícil que planear una boda?- Regina negó. -Posponerla. Y la cosa se pone peor cuando al que tengo que informar es a mi padre.- Desde que había terminado la Universidad su padre había estado esperando el momento de su matrimonio, no tenía hermanos, así que desde que le había informado de su compromiso no se lo había podido quitar de encima.

-Pues a mí tu padre siempre me ha caído muy bien…- Kat la miró con cara de reproche. -¿Qué? Es la verdad.- Su amiga puso los ojos en blanco y replicó.

-Lo ves una vez al año, él casi lee tanto como tú. Siempre intercambian libros y es prácticamente de lo único que hablan, es evidente que te cae muy bien y tú a él.- Su amiga tenía una media sonrisa en el rostro. -Le voy a decir que va a tener un nieto, así quizá me crea cuando le diga que no es porque me haya arrepentido.- Sabía perfectamente por qué había tardado tanto en contarle a su padre.

-¿Lo duda?- No pudo evitar decirlo con ese tono burlón de quien sabe la respuesta de lo que pregunta.

-No eres la única con terror al compromiso…- La sonrisa se borró del rostro de su amiga. Se encogió de hombros y continuó. -Es la verdad, además él sabe que James tiene la idea del matrimonio desde hace ya bastante tiempo y que si no lo habíamos hecho antes era por mí.- Su padre lo único que buscaba era su felicidad, estaba segura de eso.

-Lo único que quiere es verte feliz y James te hace feliz…- Qué suerte tenía su amiga de tener a su padre aún con vida, incluso en la distancia.

-Te quiere mucho…- Pudo notar la nostalgia que se haba dibujado en su rostro, Regina iba a vivir siempre con ese dolor en el alma, le hacía falta su padre en todo momento y no había necesidad de que se lo dijera para darse cuenta. Su amiga necesitaba a su familia. -Ojalá hubiera tenido hermanos, así por lo menos se distraería con ellos y dejaría de interesarse tanto en mí…- La cara de Regina cambió, estaba segura que sabía para dónde iba, no tenía caso tratar de ocultarlo.

-No sabes lo que dices…- Su amiga tenía meses insistiendo en lo mismo. Zelena, su madre; en varias ocasiones las cosas estaban a punto de salirse de control, como aquella vez. Ese tema siempre la sacaba de quicio, sin importar qué tan de buen humor estuviera.

-Por supuesto que lo sé…- Regina hizo el amago de levantarse del sofá pero como a ella no le interesaba moverse, desistió. -¿Ya hablaste con ella?- Su amiga no la miraba, estaba claro que no quería tocar el tema; pero ya lo había intentado de muchas formas, había que tomar otras medidas.

-Kat…- Era una advertencia, había tenido mucha paciencia y se esforzaba enormidades cada que su amiga traía el tema a la mesa, pero últimamente se estaba volviendo cosa de todos los días, y su paciencia tenía límite.

-Es solo una pregunta…- Podía ver la molestia en sus ojos, le iba a costar trabajo convencerla. Pero necesitaba hacerlo, por el bien de Regina, necesitaba encontrar la forma de convencerla de hacerlo.

-No quiero hablar con ella…- Lo había dicho completamente seria, quería que tuviera claro que no iba a ceder en ello.

-Ya sé que no quieres, es por eso que no dejo de insistir…- Regina la miró y fue entonces cuando pareció entender lo que ocurría.

-¿Has hablado con ella?- Sabía lo que le había pedido, Kat le había hecho el favor de convencer a su hermana de dejarla tranquila, pero tenía la sensación de que su amiga sabía más de lo que ella pensaba.

-Sí, hace tiempo hablé con ella…- Se levantó y se sentó en el sofá, necesitaba verla a los ojos. Pudo ver la confusión en ellos.

-¿Qué te dijo?… ¿Qué quiere?…- Kat la miraba seria, sabía que estaban tocando recuerdos delicados.

-No puedo decírtelo, cariño…- Regina puso cara de exasperación, no le gustaba que le dijeran que no sin importar cuál fuera su petición.

-¿Por qué no?- Los ojos de Kat expresaban toda esa tranquilidad que a ella le estaba faltando.

-No me corresponde…- Ojos en blanco y una mueca de frustración, pero aún no había intentado irse, Regina estaba reaccionando mucho mejor de lo que había esperado.

-Pero sí te corresponde hablar con ella a mis espaldas…- No pudo tragarse lo que estaba pensando por más que lo había intentado. No estaba de acuerdo con lo que su amiga había hecho. -Podría enojarme contigo, ¿Sabes?- No lo iba a hacer, eso estaba más que claro, confiaba en Kat, pero no le gustaba saber que había cosas de las que no solo no tenía control sino tampoco conocimiento.

-No puedes enojarte con tu mejor amiga embarazada…- Regina no sonrió pero su rostro se suavizó un poco. -Estoy segura que debe haber una ley o algo…- Su amiga cerró los ojos y empezó a acariciarse el puente de la nariz.

-No es justo…- Fue tan solo un susurro, y es que se refería a tantas cosas a la vez. Todo su pasado había estado repleto de situaciones en las que la vida no había sido justa con ella, a veces creía que eso del karma era una completa tontería, que la vida te jode las veces que quiera sin importar cuan bueno hayas sido.

-Bueno cariño, la vida no es justa…- Regina abrió los ojos y una sonrisa triste apreció de pronto. -Cuando tú estés embarazada y decidas meterte en mi vida prometo no molestarme.- No era su intención traerle malos recuerdos a su amiga, pero hay ocasiones en que uno debe cruzar los peores para poder por fin dejarlos atrás.

-Kat…- No pudo evitar desviar la mirada, ese tema le dolía todavía más que el de su hermana, aunque iban siempre de la mano.

¿Qué?- Necesitaba hablarlo, su mejor amiga necesitaba sacarlo.

-No puedo…- Fue un susurro, porque eso que duele en el alma, pesa aún más cuando se habla.

-No puedes ¿Qué?- Tomó la barbilla de su amiga y la hizo girarse, necesitaba verla.

-Embarazarme…- Kat y esa forma tan peculiar de mirarla, como si por arte de amiga tuviera la certeza de qué era lo que necesitaba escuchar cuando más vulnerable se sentía.

-Claro que puedes.- Los ojos de su amiga se llenaron de lágrimas. -Y si me lo preguntas, deberías… - Regina le parecía tan transparente cuando uno era capaz de atravesar esa barrera que ponía ante aquello que le dolía. -Serías una madre estupenda…- Estaba segura de ello y quería que ella lo supiera también.

-¿De verdad lo crees?- Hacía tanto que no pensaba en convertirse en madre, hacía tanto que había desechado la posibilidad de conseguirlo que le parecía prácticamente imposible hacerlo.

-Estoy segura…- Regina secó una lágrima que corría ya por su rostro. -Y estoy segura que Emma piensa lo mismo…- No mentía, su embarazo le había sacado el instinto maternal a su amiga pero también a la rubia. Regina preguntaba sin emitir una palabra. -Segura de… 'ya me lo dijo' segura.- La morena no decía nada, tenía claro que estaba procesando lo que le había dicho. -Además puedes practicar con él diagonal ella.- La morena esbozó una leve sonrisa. -Vas a ser su madrina…- Fue entonces cuando volvió su sonrisa, la de verdad, la de los últimos tiempos.

-Kat…- Independientemente de si era ella la madrina o no, ese bebé iba a contar con ella siempre. Pero ahora que su amiga se lo había pedido, no pudo evitar ilusionarse.

-¿Qué?…- Regina la miraba con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. -¿Quién más si no?- Y es que no había otra persona en la que confiara tanto como en ella. No había otra posibilidad. -Y no hubo necesidad de convencer a James, para él tampoco había otra opción.-

-Te amo…- No pudo evitar abalanzarse sobre su amiga, quería agradecerle con un abrazo lo que no sabía cómo expresar en palabras.

-Y yo a ti, cariño…- Había tenido suerte de encontrarla, habían tenido suerte de encontrarse, de coincidir.

-Kat…-

-Mmmm…- Se separó para ver lo que su amiga quería decir.

-Deja de hablar con Emma de matrimonio, hijos y compromisos…- Kat sonrió y puso los ojos en blanco. -Por favor…-

-Díselo a ella, que yo solo escucho la de planes que tiene contigo…- Regina intentaba esconder una sonrisa a toda costa. Estaba segura de que no le molestaba que lo hiciera, le molestaba que no se lo hubiera contado.

-Oh Dios…- Ella también tenía muchos planes con Emma pero no le gustaba compartirlos con nadie, hablarlos significaba ilusionarse y no le gustaba hacerlo, porque la vida puede joderlo a uno de formas insospechadas.

-Te adora…- Regina instintivamente cerró los ojos, su amiga era otra, eso estaba claro, pero aún así el miedo no se iba, ese estaba ahí y se hacía presente cuando menos control tenía de las cosas.

-Lo sé…- Por supuesto que lo sabía, Emma se encargaba de decírselo, Emma se encargaba de demostrárselo.

-Y tú a ella…- Se había encargado de enamorarla, su amiga ya no lo negaba, intentaba controlarlo, no le gustaba perderse, pero seguía sin conseguirlo, eso no había cambiado. Emma estaba llena de sorpresas y se encargaba de desequilibrarla a cada momento.

-Lo sé…- La adoraba. Con todas sus fuerzas, pese a todo y sobre todo.

-Un día…- Y se refería a muchas cosas. A esos sueños que estaba segura que su amiga compartía con la rubia, incluso cuando no fuera capaz de expresarlos, incluso aquellos que negaba a cada momento.

-Probablemente…- Ojalá. Porque aunque le gustaba pensar que aún era capaz de vivir sin ella, tenía la certeza de que ya no era así.

-¿Regina?…- Su amiga pareció volver a la realidad.

-Mmmm…-

-Tiene hambre…- Otra sonrisa, una de las nuevas y esos ojos chocolate reprochándole eso que ya sabía. -No es mi culpa, hace una hora no tenía, pero ahora se muere de hambre…- Se encogió de hombros y sonrió. Había sido ella quien había secuestrado a su mejor amiga, se les había vuelto costumbre pasar el tiempo juntas cuando James estaba fuera de la ciudad.

-¿Lasaña?- No sabía para qué preguntaba si últimamente el gusto de Kat por su platillo empezaba a volverse preocupante.

-Por favor…- Su amiga se puso de pie y se encaminó hacía la cocina. -Eres mi favorita, que lo sepas eh…- Regina soltó una carcajada.

-Eso le dices a todas…- Se giró y vio la sonrisa dibujada en el rostro de su mejor amiga. Era feliz, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sentía que era realmente feliz y lo que era mejor aún, era capaz de reconocerlo.

-Eres la única y la favorita…- Regina hizo un gesto con la mano que la invito a seguirla a la cocina.

No le tomó más de veinte minutos preparar todo lo necesario para la lasaña. La morena, cuando de cocinar se trataba, hacía las cosas de forma mecánica, sobretodo cuando su cabeza estaba ocupada en otras cosas. Esa era la sensación que tenía desde que habían tocado el tema de Emma.

-¿Estás nerviosa?- Regina llevaba cerca de diez minutos inmersa en sus pensamientos, al escuchar su pregunta levantó la mirada del maravilloso platillo que estaba a punto de terminar, y esos ojos chocolates no le parecían tan tranquilos como en los últimos tiempos.

-¿Por qué?- Sí lo estaba, por muchas cosas, pero sobretodo porque estaba a dos días de la presentación del libro de Emma, y todo sobre ese tema la ponía nerviosa.

-Emma, la presentación de su libro, ella sin preguntarte si irán juntas, tú pensándolo a diario pero no siendo capaz de hablar de ello…- Dio un sorbo a ese insípido té que se había vuelto cosa de todos los días desde que estaba embarazada. Regina la miraba seria, pero no porque le hubiera molestado su afirmación, le parecía que estaba pensando su respuesta, la estaba pensado de verdad.

-Estamos bien, realmente bien…- Su amiga daba un sorbo a su té mientras esperaba que continuara. -Pasa aquí la mayor parte del tiempo… Vive aquí prácticamente… - Kat la miraba porque sabía que aún quedaba más por decir. -Todos en la Editorial saben perfectamente que estamos juntas, esperan que aparezcamos juntas…- Estaba vaciando todos sus pensamientos en su mejor amiga.

-¿Y cuál es el problema entonces?- La morena se giró y empezó a preparar el horno para su lasaña, estaba acomodando sus ideas. Otro sorbo.

-No lo sé…- Y no lo sabía, era un sensación extraña. -Sé que no es justo para Emma, es decir, ella no me ha dicho nada, no ha vuelto a preguntar nada, no presiona pero espera y yo sí quiero ir con ella…- Una cantidad inmensa de ideas le revoloteaban por la cabeza.

-Pero…- Regina se giró a mirarla mientras buscaba las palabras que ella ya tenía. -No estás lista para hacerlo todo público…- La morena no negó pero tampoco asintió. -Ok, no estás lista para ser tú quién le ponga nombre frente a todos… No estás lista para que todos sepan de tus sentimientos por ella… No estás lista para que Cruella indague sobre ello… Indague sobre ello frente a todos… Amigos, conocidos, colaboradores…- Su amiga se sentó en la barra dando un sorbo a su té. Lo hacía por consideración con ella, en su presencia evitaba el café, Regina era ese tipo de amiga.

-Algo así…- Le costaba y siempre le iba a costar darle nombre a sus sentimientos. Gracias a Dios tenía a Kat en su vida para ayudarle a definir aquello que muchas veces no sabía cómo. -¿Cómo le explico a Emma que no es ella, que soy yo, sin que suene a pretexto barato?-

-No es posible… Eso que acabas de decir es la verdad pero suena a tontería y eso que yo te conozco de hace mucho tiempo, imagina lo que va a ser para ella.- No estaba justificando a su amiga pero ella sabía perfectamente lo mucho que significaba para Regina darle nombre a lo que sentía, sentirse vulnerable no solo ante Emma sino ante todos sus conocidos. Pero también intentaba ponerse del lado de la rubia, uno no puede entender todo eso cuando no conoce todo el panorama.

-Ya lo sé…- No quería arruinar las cosas con Emma, los últimos meses habían sido increíbles, principalmente porque la rubia había dejado de preguntar; había temas que no se tocaban, las dos lo sabían y lo respetaban, uno de ellos era ese. Sabía que era injusto para Emma, tenía la certeza de que la idea le rondaba por la cabeza porque en varias ocasiones la rubia se perdía en sus pensamientos, pero no lo compartía, se lo tragaba.

-¿Es tan difícil?- Regina era tan particular que era muy complicado entenderla sin terminar tomándote todo el asunto personal.

-Quiero hacerlo porque quiero y no porque Emma así lo quiere, no me gustan las presiones y así me siento con todo esto.- No era enteramente cierto, es decir, se sentía así pero eso no era problema de la rubia.

-Y sin embargo ella no ha hecho comentario alguno… No hay presión…- Regina cruzó los brazos mientras la miraba. -Y es que a veces uno hace las cosas por no lastimar a los demás, sobretodo si tampoco implican tanto sacrificio para uno, y más que nada, si lo implica.- La morena dio un sorbo a su té. -Eso es amor y tú la amas…- Su amiga dio un gran suspiro.

-Te odio…- Kat negó y puso los ojos en blanco.

-No, no lo haces…- Dio un sorbo a su té, sonrió con autosuficiencia.

-Odio cuando tienes razón…- Aclarar sus ideas era mucho más fácil teniendo a Kat a su lado, su vida era siempre mucho más sencilla con ella; mucho más feliz. -Esto de la maternidad te ha vuelto más sabía…-

-Siempre tengo la razón con o sin maternidad…- Regina puso los ojos en blanco mientras intentaba ocultar una sonrisa. -Oye y ¿cómo es que lo haces? digo no estás obligada por un bebé. - No entendía que alguien fuera capaz de renunciar al café por gusto y no por obligación.

-No sabe tan feo…- Y era la verdad, había aprendido a agarrarle el gusto a esa bebida, por supuesto que no había dejado el café, no podría, pero el té no estaba tan mal.

-Apesta…- Dio un sorbo más y no pudo evitar hacer una mueca.

-A veces uno hace sacrificios por la gente que ama.. incluso cuando aún no la conoce…- Se encogió de hombros ante Kat y su mirada de fingido reproche.

-No voy a contestar a ese tipo de provocaciones…- Dio un sorbo más y no pudo evitar hacer nuevamente una mueca, la risa de Regina inundo todo, como en los últimos meses todo parecía en calma, a pesar de la tormenta, todo estaba en calma.

—...-

Iba tarde, iba tarde y estaba segura que Regina se iba a encargar de recordárselo por mucho tiempo. Las últimas semanas habían sido mucho más complicadas de lo que había esperado, la comisaría era un desastre desde la renuncia de dos de sus compañeros, las horas extras se había vuelto cosa de todos los días. Entre el trabajo y la Editorial no había tenido tiempo ni siquiera para escribir, y para quien la conociera, sabría que eso eran palabras mayores.

Lo único bueno de su nuevo régimen era la cantidad de tiempo que pasaba cerca de la morena, y es que siempre que no cubría su turno o el de alguien más, el lugar donde se le podía encontrar era en la Editorial, ya fuera ultimando detalles para la presentación de su libro o visitando a esa mujer que se había convertido en la dueña de sus pensamientos, y es que esa era la verdad, Regina se había convertido en la dueña de sus pensamientos.

Los últimos meses habían sido lo mejor que la había pasado en la vida, gran parte tenía que ver con la forma en que su relación con Regina se iba desarrollando, pero también estaba a punto de cumplir un sueño que no hacía mucho había descubierto que tenía. Uno no sabe lo que le hace falta hasta que de pronto entra de lleno tu vida, y te complementa, y encaja con todo lo que ya había, y aporta, y te llena. Esa era la sensación que la embargaba, que por fin todo cobraba sentido, incluso aquello que nunca pensó que lo tendría. Tenía amigos, tenía trabajo, tenía su gran pasión, pero sobre todo la tenía a ella.

Jamás pensó que llegaría el día en que sentar cabeza le sonara como la mejor de las decisiones, por supuesto que no era algo que hubiera hablado con Regina, no estaba segura de qué opinión tendría la morena al respecto, pero le gustaba pensar que en determinado momento podría sentirse justo como ella lo hacía. Cada noche que pasaba a su lado, ya fuera en su casa o en la de la morena, le quedaba más claro que era ahí donde quería permanecer por el resto de su vida. No necesitaba más, solo la necesitaba a ella, sonriente o malhumorada, pero a ella, a su lado, viviendo.

Por supuesto que con la que se iba a encontrar en cuanto el maldito trafico le permitiera llegar a la presentación iba a ser con la malhumorada. Tenía la certeza porque la morena no le había contestado sus últimos tres mensajes, dos en los que había intentado explicar porque iba tarde y uno más dandole su ubicación exacta para tratar de tranquilizarla. Y es que todo había sido culpa de Graham y luego de Elsa, si no fuera porque su mejor amiga le había pedido el favor no lo habría hecho.

Estaba a tan solo unas cuadras, llovía y no podía bajarse del taxi, miró su reloj, era tan solo media hora, seguro nadie notaría su ausencia por tan solo media hora. De pronto una sensación de vacío se instauro en su estómago, y es que todos esos nervios que la adrenalina había bloqueado le cayeron de golpe. Estaba a punto de presentar su libro ante una cantidad considerable de personas, personas que eran especialistas en encontrar errores en todo aquello que se les ponía en frente, iba a ser no solo el centro de atención sino de crítica, no estaba acostumbrada. Además lo iba a tener que hacer sola, por supuesto que Elsa estaría a su lado, pero hablaba de Regina, la morena no había contestado a aquella pregunta que le había hecho meses atrás sobre si quería acompañarla a la presentación, acompañarla de verdad, y ella tampoco había insistido en ello. No quería presionar, le dolía, por supuesto, pero después de meses esperando alguna señal había tomado la decisión de no tocar el tema, y parecía que Regina había decidido lo mismo. Se había repetido una y mil veces que no necesitaba de nadie, que era perfectamente capaz de hacerse cargo de la situación, ya habría tiempo para aclarar las cosas con Regina.

-Llegamos señorita.-

-Perfecto. Aquí tiene, quédese con el cambio y gracias…- Se bajó del taxi y se encaminó a la entrada, estaba nerviosa, podía sentir los latidos de su corazón. Esa noche significaba tanto para ella, en tantos sentidos. Era la culminación de un sueño, un sueño que le había traído muchas cosas, entre ellas al amor de su vida.

Entró al salón y de inmediato comenzó a buscarla con la mirada, necesitaba verla, que le dijera que todo estaba bien, que todo estaba bajo control. Que ella estaba a cargo, como siempre y a pesar de todo.

-Emma, qué bueno que ya estás aquí…- Regina le había dado la instrucción de esperar en la entrada a que hiciera acto de presencia. Abrazó a la rubia que la miraba entre preocupada y nerviosa. Tenía una idea bastante clara de preocupada por quién y nerviosa por qué.

-Ruby…- Se separó de la pelirroja y le dedicó una media sonrisa. -Dime que nadie ha notado mi ausencia.- Por nadie se refería a Regina por supuesto. La seguía buscando por todo el lugar.

-Por supuesto que lo han notado pero Regina se ha encargado de ello. Necesito que cambies esa cara y pongas la mejor sonrisa porque los reporteros quieren charlar contigo antes de que empiece el evento…- Su jefa estaba teniendo un día bastante complicado, tan complicado que había decidido ayudarla en lugar de disfrutar de la fiesta. Hacía tan solo unos meses que la había nombrado editora, pero era ella quien conocía perfectamente a la morena, así como sus necesidades, sobretodo en eventos como el de ese día, sabía qué hacer y cómo hacerlo. -Está del otro lado, con Ingrid…- Hizo una seña con la cabeza para indicarle la dirección, era evidente que la rubia no estaba prestando atención a nada de lo que le había dicho por seguir buscando a su jefa.

-Entonces mucho no han notado mi ausencia…- Lo había dicho muy despacio, más para si misma que para Ruby. Sabía perfectamente que entre Regina e Ingrid todo había quedado claro pero no podía evitar que los celos la embargaran cada vez que las veía juntas. La morena se veía irritada, con el tiempo había aprendido a leer sus expresiones. Quería que la mirara, quería hacer contacto visual con ella, quería decirle que estaba ahí, pero fue Ingrid quien se percató de su presencia y al instante también unos molestos ojos chocolate la miraron. Estaba enojada pero también feliz de verla, estaba segura, y estaba preciosa, como siempre.

-Emma…- La rubia estaba en otra cosa, como siempre. -Sonríe, Emma…- Ya no la escuchaba.

Y sonrió, pero no lo hizo porque Ruby se lo hubiera pedido, sonrió por esa morena, por verla, porque le gustaba pensar que estaba ahí por algo más que trabajo, que estaba nerviosa, por ella y con ella. Y Regina no sonreía y no pudo evitar guiñarle un ojo y entonces le regalo esa expresión, esa en la que ponía los ojos en blanco y hacía esa mueca que tanto le gustaba. Y supo que ese era el momento de acercarse, y se encaminó. No estaban tan lejos como pensaba, pero no quería que su conexión se perdiera.

-Ingrid…- Había dicho esto sin siquiera mirarla y no lo había hecho como una grosería es solo que no podía quitarle los ojos de encima, se veía preciosa en ese vestido,

definitivamente el negro era su color. No había conocido a alguien que conociera tan bien sus atributos como ella. La miraba con esa falsa seriedad que tan bien le salía, que tanto le incitaba.

-Emma…- Su relación con la rubia seguía siendo la misma de siempre, ambas eran educadas pero nada más. Aunque habían pasado mucho tiempo juntas las últimas semanas a causa de la organización del evento, ambas tenían claro que convivían por y para Regina, eso era todo. -Las dejo, voy a hablar con la gente del sonido sobre lo que acordamos, Regina.- La morena la miró y asintió. Le agradecía y no necesitaba escucharla para saberlo.

-Perfecto.- Estaba muy agradecida con la rubia, no solo por lo mucho que la había ayudado con la organización del evento, sino por todo lo que había hecho por ella en los últimos meses. Su relación había cambiado, habían encontrado un equilibrio, ese que tanto había deseado. Había sido un acierto insistir en ella, era alguien valioso, en todos los sentidos. Le dedicó una medía sonrisa y se encaminó a escenario.

-Te ves preciosa…- La morena tenía las manos en la espalda, esos ojos chocolate la desarmaban siempre. Quería acercarse y besarla, como hacía siempre que la veía por primera vez en el día.

-Llegas tarde…- Estaba molesta, lo estaba, pero tenía claro que no era algo que iba a durar mucho tiempo. Emma era encantadora siempre, además de que realmente deseaba que todo saliera perfecto, no solo por ella sino por Emma, se lo merecía.

-No fue mi culpa…- No pudo evitar rascarse la cabeza mientras intentaba explicarse, quería contarle todo lo que había tenido que pasar para llegar pero sabía que no era el momento y que además a Regina no le gustaban los pretextos.

-Es la presentación de tu libro y llegas tarde…- Cruzó los brazos, dio un paso en dirección a la rubia y no pudo evitar mirar sus labios, esa mujer le gustaba demasiado.

-Quiero besarte…- Su cabeza no pensaba con claridad cuando Regina tomaba esa actitud, en realidad no pensaba con claridad siempre que tenía a la morena muy cerca.

-Emma…- Se veía preciosa y le estaba costando mucho mantener esa pose.

-Es tu culpa, sabes lo que provocas cuando me miras de esa forma…- Con la yema del dedo comenzó a acariciar el brazo de la morena, era apenas un roce, pero era su forma de pedir tregua. -Y si sigues por ahí ten por seguro que lo vas a conseguir…- Lo había dicho muy despacio, como si fuera un secreto, y no porque no quisiera que las escucharan, la verdad era que eso la tenía sin cuidado, sino porque últimamente tenía la sensación de que su relación con Regina estaba en otro canal; uno que no alcanzaban los demás, sin importar qué tan cerca estuvieran.

-Podrías haberme besado en casa esta tarde…- No tenía claro qué era lo que realmente le molestaba, es decir, por supuesto que el hecho de que Emma no fuera capaz de ser puntual para un evento así le generaba conflicto, pero también se había hecho ilusiones con el hecho de llegar juntas y, aunque aún no tenía claro si quería que todos se enteraran de lo que había entre ellas, le gustaba la idea de tomarla de la mano en el taxi, de besarla para desearle buena suerte, de hacerle saber que estaba a su lado. Cada que lo pensaba se sentía tonta, no era algo que estuviera dispuesta a confesar pero lo había pensado mucho, lo había deseado mucho.

-Intente llegar pero no tuve tiempo, tenía que ir a casa a cambiarme y Graham… y yo le dije que no pero después vino Elsa… y….- Lo había dicho todo tan rápido que apenas se había dado cuenta de como Regina había puesto nuevamente los ojos en blanco.

-Quizá el problema es tu casa…- No lo pensó, es decir, por supuesto que lo había pensado, Kat había metido esa estúpida idea en su cabeza; pero no era su intención hablarlo así en medio de la presentación del libro de Emma, a decir verdad, no era su intención decirlo en ningún momento. Pero es que de verdad la sacaba de quicio la forma en que la rubia era incapaz de organizar su tiempo. La rubia había pasado del nerviosismo a la confusión. Todo estaba en su rostro.

-¿Qué?- Seguro no había escuchado bien, seguro que no había entendido bien.

-¿Qué de qué?- Se había equivocado, Emma siempre sacándola de su centro, haciendo que diga cosas que no quiere decir, en los momentos menos indicados. Poniéndola nerviosa, nerviosa por decir lo que siente, lo que quiere, por exponerse.

-¿Qué significa eso?- Estaba inquieta, tan inquieta que se había hecho evidente. Era difícil conseguir que Regina no fuera dueña de sus expresiones y en ese momento no lo era.

-Pues eso…- Fue un susurro, había dejado de mirar esos ojos verdes y comenzado a recorrer el recinto, intentaba no ser tan trasparente.

-¿Qué?- ¿Había escuchado bien? Regina quería vivir con ella, vivir todo el tiempo con ella.

-Eso…- Podía sentir la mirada de la rubia, estaba intentando entender qué demonios le había querido decir, si hablaba en serio o no. Y sí, sí hablaba en serio. -Quizá deberías cambiarte de casa…- Una vez más la miraba a los ojos, quería ver la expresión de la rubia.

-¿Cambiarme de casa?- No podía creerlo, eso tenía que ser un sueño, el mejor de todos. -¿A qué casa?- Regina puso los ojos en blanco, era evidente que empezaba a perder la paciencia.

-Mi casa…- Seguía cruzada de brazos, ahora más bien le parecía que Emma se estaba burlando de ella. Fue entonces cuando una preciosa sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

-¿Tu casa?- Dio un paso hacia la morena que la miraba desafiante, estaba a punto de recuperar el control de la situación, ya no era capaz de ver la turbación en su rostro. -¿Contigo?- No pudo evitar morder su labio, se moría de ganas de besarla y de esa forma decirle que sí, que por supuesto que quería.

-Pues no pienso regalarte mi casa…- No le gustaba sentirse expuesta y Emma siempre conseguía charla sentir de esa forma, la pregunta era bastante sencilla de responder, aunque técnicamente no había hecho pregunta alguna, pero la rubia había entendido perfectamente, no había habido necesidad de hacerla; digo a veces era un poco lenta pero al final de cuentas terminaba enterándose.

-¿Me estás pidiendo que me vaya a vivir contigo?- La había tomado por el cuello y se había acercado a ella para susurrarle la pregunta al oido. Podía sentir como el perfume de Regina invadía sus sentidos. Ese olor a manzana tan peculiar, tan suyo.

-Regina, cariño…- La había estado buscando desde que había llegado, no solía tener muchas oportunidades de hablar con ella pero era siempre un placer hacerlo.

-Cruella…- Se aclaró la garganta, le había salido apenas un susurro. Y es que tener a Emma tan cerca provocándola de esa manera le ofuscaba el cerebro, le impedía pensar con claridad. -Cariño… ¿Cómo estás?-

-Yo estoy muy bien, gracias. Pero a ti ni te pregunto, estás divina, como siempre.- No pudo evitar mirarla de pies a cabeza, no era un secreto que siempre había hecho el intento de tener algo con ella. Encantaba y no solo físicamente, era más inteligente que preciosa y todo el mundo lo sabía.

-Y tú tan encantadora como siempre, ven aquí.- Un beso y un abrazo mucho más largo de lo normal. Sabía perfectamente lo que sentía por ella. -Seguro recuerdas a Emma…- La sonrisa de la rubia había desaparecido, era evidente que no estaba muy contenta con la forma en que Cruella se dirigía a ella.

-Por supuesto, Emma…- La rubia le sonrió por puro compromiso, y es que desde su anterior encuentro las cosas habían terminado algo tensas, a ella le encantaba sacar de quicio a los escritores, indagar mucho más que solo de la obra que presentaban. -Tu nuevo descubrimiento según he escuchado…- Regina siempre había tenido buen ojo para los escritores, era por eso que había conseguido levantar su Editorial, pero sobretodo, mantenerla.

-Pues en realidad fue Ruby quien la descubrió, yo solo estoy agradecida de estar rodeada de personas como ella. Y si me lo preguntas hemos corrimos con mucha suerte, cualquiera que hubiera leído lo que Emma tenía por contar la habría firmado sin pensarlo. Digo, tú misma la has leído.- Era algo que aún no le había dicho a la rubia, pero los rumores sobre lo que opinaba la prensa de su libro habían corrido como pólvora, regularmente antes de la presentación ya sabía a lo que se iba a enfrentar, era algo que ocurría siempre. Y lo que había escuchado eran puras maravillas.

-Bueno cariño, no seas modesta, que tantos éxitos en tu Editorial no pueden ser pura suerte.- La rubia no había dicho palabra alguna, era evidente que no estaba muy cómoda en la conversación. -Supongo que estás agradecida con Regina por la oportunidad…-

-Por supuesto, ¿Quién no lo estaría?, es una gran Editorial y Regina una gran persona.- Se giró hacia la morena y le dedicó una media sonrisa, no iba a permitir que esa mujer la sacara de quicio, era su noche, la de las dos y no iba a arruinarla por nada ni por nadie. -Yo solo tengo palabras de agradecimiento para ella, le debo mucho, no tienes idea de cuánto.- Cruella la miraba con suspicacia, como si intentara descubrir a qué se refería exactamente. Y es que lo creía de verdad, la morena le había dado muchas cosas y las más valiosas nada tenían que ver con la publicación de su libro. -Ella siempre me dice que ha tenido mucha suerte de que yo decidiera firmar con su Editorial, pero eso no es verdad, la única que ha tenido la suerte de toparse con ella he sido yo.-

-Parece que has conseguido enamorar a una mujer más, cariño…- Miró a Regina con la intención de ver el efecto de sus palabras. Esa rubia estaba enamorada de la morena y es que bastaba ver la forma en que la miraba para saberlo.

-Digamos que no eres la única…- Regina había estado a punto de contestar pero las palabras salieron por si solas. Cruella soltó una carcajada y la morena le sonrió abiertamente.

-Acaba de llegar Kat, nos vemos en un rato Cruella…- Ni siquiera le dio tiempo de contestar, esa era la forma en que uno debía lidiar con ella. Tomó la mano de Emma y se encaminó al otro lado del lugar. -Estuviste fantástica…-

-No tolero a esa mujer…- Regina le apretó la mano y de inmediato se sintió mejor.

-Es una mujer importante en la industria, tiene demasiados contactos, es solo cuestión de saberla llevar, déjamelo a mí…- Emma levantó una ceja como preguntando si hablaba en serio.

-Está enamorada de ti…- Regina puso los ojos en blanco mientras negaba, no estaba acostumbrada a sentir celos por alguien, pero cómo no sentirlos por una mujer así.

-Por supuesto que no. Es un juego para ella, lo hace cada vez que nos encontramos.- Eso era verdad, Cruella siempre había sido así con ella pero nunca pasaba de ahí. Era un juego y nada más.

-No la tolero…- No le importaba lo que Regina tenía que decir al respecto, no le gustaba esa mujer y nada de lo que dijera lo morena iba a cambiar su opinión al respecto.

-Eres adorable..- Eran contadas las ocasiones en que Emma era incapaz de esconder sus celos, desde todo lo ocurrido con Daniel la rubia había aprendido a controlarse, sabía que se molestaba porque su rostro era igual de transparente que siempre, pero en ocasiones como esa, donde sus celos no tenían fundamento y era más un berrinche que un reproche, le parecía preciosa.

-Y tu divina…- Por supuesto que Regina había entendido su referencia, había puesto los ojos en blanco y casi podía jurar que intentaba con todas sus fuerzas no reírse de ella.

-Adorable…- Lo había susurrado para que solo Emma pudiera escucharla. -Llegas tarde…- Su mejor amiga se giró y la recibió con una sonrisa. -James…-

-Regina… Emma…- Era todo un espectáculo ver a esas dos juntas. Habían sido días complicados aquellos en los que se habían distanciado. Gracias a Dios todo había vuelto a la normalidad.

-¿Nos hemos perdido tu maravilloso discurso, Emma?- La rubia negó con una sonrisa en el rostro. -Entonces no hemos llegado tarde…- Regina puso los ojos en blanco. -¿Y cómo te atreves a regañarme sin haberme saludado primero?-

-¿Lleva así todo el día?- Había dicho esto refiriéndose a James, Kat la miraba entre divertida y ofendida, Emma sonreía abiertamente y a él no le había quedado de otra que asentir. -Ven aquí…- Entonces si la abrazó. -Piensa que ya solo falta un mes…-

-¡Oye!- Se separó de su amiga mientras le daba un golpe en el brazo a James. -¿Qué no saben que eso de las hormonas continúa después del embarazo?- Regina soltó una carcajada y nuevamente la abrazó. Su amiga se veía feliz pero no estaba segura de cuál era la razón. -Y qué, ¿ustedes son dueña de Editorial y escritora que se gustan o dueña de Editorial y escritora que ya son pareja?- Su amiga puso los ojos en blanco y ahora fue el turno de Emma para reír.

-No cambias…- Kat se encogió de hombros y sonrió, se veía preciosa.

-Si yo te contara…- De inmediato Kat la miró con curiosidad y por otro lado Regina la amenazaba sin decir palabra.

-Pues cuéntame…- Alternaba entre la rubia y su amiga, algo había ocurrido, algo importante, estaba segura.

-Cállate…- Emma y esa confianza que tenía con Kat la iban a volver loca.

-Cuéntame…- Miraba a su amiga con cara de reproche, quería saber lo que hacía pasado.

-Más tarde…- Kat estaba a punto de protestar cuando añadió. -Lo prometo…- Su amiga puso cara de no estar muy desacuerdo pero asintió.

-Regina, perdona que te moleste pero Ingrid está buscándote, lleva discutiendo cerca de diez minutos con los del sonido, necesita que vayas.-

-No te preocupes, Ruby. ¿Dónde está?- La pelirroja señalo hacía el final del salón y entonces pudo verla. -Vamos…- Estaba a punto de irse cuando lo recordó. -Hay una bebida sin alcohol que mandé pedir exclusivamente para ti, pídesela a cualquier mesero.- Kat puso los ojos en blanco pero terminó asintiendo. -Un mes más, paciencia.- Su amiga le sacó la lengua a modo de respuesta. Y entonces sí se encaminó a solucionar un problema más, el menos importante, porque hacía tiempo que todo estaba en su lugar, hacía tiempo que lo de menos eran los problemas de trabajo.

—….—-…—-

Todo había salido mucho mejor de lo que había pensado, cada minuto invertido en los ensayos había valido la pena, había estado preparada para contestar a cada pegunta y lo había hecho con claridad y honestidad, le había sorprendido la cantidad de comentarios positivos que había recibido respecto a su libro. Incluso Cruella había comentado lo mucho que le había gustado la prosa, por primera vez desde que la conoció la había escuchado dar un cumplido a alguien que no fuera Regina.

La primera parte de la noche la había pasado intentando comunicarse con Elsa, su mejor amiga no llegaba y por un momento había pensado que no iba a conseguirlo, verla entrar de la brazo de Graham había sido un gran alivio. No podía creer que esos dos estuvieran en una relación, no podía creer que fueran a casarse. La vida daba tantas vueltas que a veces le daba miedo la facilidad con la que uno la daba por sentado. Elsa se había tenido que ir temprano, y la verdad era que no la culpaba, entre los preparativos de su boda y la mudanza le había sorprendido que hubiera podido llegar al evento.

Llevaba cerca de media hora en una conversación que no estaba segura de por donde iba ya, pero es que no podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que la había pasado en ese día, jamás pensó que el día de la presentación de su libro lo único que ocuparía su cabeza era la propuesta que cierta morena le había hecho. No había tenido oportunidad de hablar a solas con ella, cada una había tenido que afrontar su dote de entrevistas, a penas había tenido oportunidad de intercambiar miradas, era la primera vez en toda la noche que podían compartir el mismo círculo.

-Emma, ¿Te estamos aburriendo?- Llevaba unos minutos observando a la rubia, parecía tener la cabeza en otro lado.

-¿Qué?- No supo en qué momento había dejado de escuchar. Cruella la miraba con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro, había conseguido que todos se dieran cuenta de ello. -No, por supuesto que no, solo estoy un poco cansada.- Regina estaba justo frente a ella, con Kat a su lado, ambas la miraban con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro.

-¿Aburrida, señorita Swan?- Emma la miraba apenada, estaba claro que no pensó que Cruella le estuviera poniendo atención. ¿Qué era eso que le estaba comiendo la cabeza?

-Quizá deberías haber traído un acompañante, Emma…- Probablemente la mayoría de los presentes no lo recordaran pero ella sí que lo hacía. La presentación anterior la rubia había ido acompañada de una morena muy bella para después terminar acosada por una fotógrafa de la revista en la que trabajaba. En ese entonces no le había parecido interesante, al final de cuenta Emma aún no era nadie, pero ahora no perdía nada intentando averiguar si la rubia estaba con alguien o no.

-¿Acompañante?- No le gustaba esa mujer, Cruella era chismosa y además no tenía sentido de la vergüenza. De inmediato el rostro de Regina cambió, no estaba segura de lo que estaba pensando pero ya no se veía esa sonrisa burlona de antes.

-Sí, la mujer que te acompañaba en la presentación anterior, o es que ¿ya no estaban juntas?- Emma la miraba entre sorprendida y molesta, la verdad es que no le importaba mucho, eran también ganas de molestar.

-Por favor, Cruella, dale un poco de tregua…- No quería mirar a Regina porque no tenía intención de levantar sospecha alguna, pero estaba segura que la morena estaba molesta por la actitud de Cruella. -Venga que tiene derecho a mantener en privado sus relaciones…-

-Yo lo digo porque conozco a una fotógrafa que aún sigue pensando que eres la rubia más bella que ha conocido…- Era mentira, por supuesto que era mentira, pero le gustaba indagar. Emma la miraba sorprendida, le parecía que de pronto había perdido todo el color. -Digo, si quieres puedo darte su teléfono.- Parecía que Emma se había quedado sin palabras.

-La situación es cariño que Emma ha venido acompañada…- No estaba mirando a la rubia pero estaba segura que en su rostro estaba dibujada una gran sonrisa.

-¿Por quién?-

-Por mí, por supuesto…- Entonces si que buscó la mirada de la rubia y no pudo evitar guiñarle un ojo. Cuanta razón tenía Kat, en ocaciones uno hace regalos al que ama, y aveces ese regalo termina siendo mucho más valioso para el que lo da que para el que lo recibe.

-¿Tienes un relación con tu escritora, Regina?- No había sido la pregunta y no había sido el tono, lo supo desde que vio los ojos de la morena.

-Eso es algo que no es de incumbencia Cruella querida, pero te lo voy a aclarar para que lo pongas mañana en tu revista, Emma y yo tenemos una relación sí, pero eso no es lo que nos trajo hoy aquí, lo que nos trajo aquí es el maravilloso libro de Emma, así que vamos a dedicarle toda nuestra atención, que por supuesto que la merece.- La cara de Cruella era de sorpresa, era evidente que no esperaba esa respuesta.

-Nunca hacer enojar a Regina, seguro que eso es lo que te queda para el recuerdo de esta presentación…- Cruella la miraba con cara de pocos amigos, tomó una copa del mesero más cercano y se alejó del grupo sin decir nada más. Tomó la mano de su mejor amiga y se separo del grupo. -Cariño, nos vamos… No puedo más con este chiquitín en tacones…- La mirada temeraria que su amiga le había dedicado todo el tiempo a Cruella se había esfumado, ahora parecía que estaba ansiosa. -¿Qué pasa?-

-Le pedí que se fuera a vivir conmigo…- Una gran sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Kat. Emma hablaba con Ruby a tan solo unos par de metros, pero no dejaba de mirarla. -No ha contestado, Kat…-

-Por Dios, Regina, hasta yo sé cuál será su respuesta, si esa mujer prácticamente tiene un pie en tu casa.- La morena la miraba preocupada, como si estuviera debatiéndose entre si lo que le decía era verdad o mentira. -Cariño, me da tanto gusto verte feliz. Ven aquí…- La abrazó fuerte, porque a veces cuando a uno le están pasando cosas tan increíbles necesita a alguien que le recuerde que se las merece, que se las ha ganado. -Todo saldrá bien, estarán bien…-

-Gracias, Kat.- La rubia la miraba con una sonrisa en los labios y otra en los ojos. -Te amo…- Y no pudo evitar que los ojos se le llenaran de lágrimas.

-Yo a ti…- Le dio un beso en la mejilla y entonces se dirigió hacia la rubia. -Cuida de morena favorita.- Y se refería a todo, porque estaba segura que juntas iban a empezar una nueva etapa y Emma sonrió y asintió. Se sintió tranquila, su mejor amiga estaba en buenas manos. Tomó el brazo de James y se encaminaron a la salida.

—;;;;;;;;;;;;—

Había tenido que trabajar, por supuesto que había intentado encontrar a alguien que la cubriera pero gracias a que Graham había pedido licencia y era ella la encargada de cubrir sus turnos no hubo posibilidad. Se iba a cobrar cada uno de los favores que esos dos le habían pedido. Ya llegaría su momento.

Había pasado una noche maravillosa, y esa era una de las razones por las que no podía quitarse esa sonrisa del rostro. No era tan malo trabajar cuando uno sabe que el desayuno lo va a compartir con una preciosa mujer. No habían tenido tiempo de hablar mucho sobre todo lo de la mudanza, aún quedaban infinidad de cosas por hablar pero la verdad es que no le importaba demasiado. La decisión estaba tomada y eso era lo que realmente importaba.

Había salido tan temprano de casa de Regina que no había alcanzado a prepararse su café, esa era la primera parada, después de eso, ya decidiría con qué iba a sorprender a la morena para el desayuno. Estaba pensando en eso cuando pasó. Todo ocurrió en una fracción de segundo, estaba esperando el semáforo, cuando un automóvil se pasó el alto y se fue a estampar contra la parte trasera de un camión. Había sido un grave accidente, no tenía que estar cerca para darse cuenta de ello. De inmediato se bajó de la patrulla y comenzó a parar el tránsito para poder acercarse al lugar. El camión comenzaba a sacar humo de todas partes, conforme iba acercándose el automóvil le resultaba cada vez más familiar.

-Dios… no… por favor… Dios… no…- Fue un susurró. Suplicaba, como si sirviera de algo. Sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas y entonces ya no le importó el tránsito, entonces corrió. Era su carro, y le bastó llegar a la ventana para saber que era ella. Parecía… parecía que estaba… fue entonces cuando escuchó un grito al otro lado del carro.

-ESTÁ MUERTO… AYUDA… AYUDA…ESTE HOMBRE ESTÁ MUERTO…-

 ** _...Continuará..._**


	34. Todo cambia y no hay consuelo

**Hola,**

 **Primero que nada ya les tengo por aquí el nuevo capítulo. Espero lo disfruten mucho, ya me contarán lo que les ha parecido. Segundo, comentarles que queda ya solo un capítulo más, a menos que al momento de escribirlo se haga realmente largo, podría dividirlo en dos, pero la idea es que sea solo uno. Aún no tengo claro si habrá Epílogo pero supongo que cuando suba el siguiente ya lo tendré claro y se lo haré saber. Tercero, lo de todas las veces, agradecerles enormemente que sigan leyendo y comentando lo que escribo, espero la historia esté siendo una que valga la pena recordar. Muchas gracias por todo. Disfruten.**

 **Pd. Las partes que están en cursiva son recuerdos.**

 **Jblack: Supongo que las relaciones son así, van evolucionando y estoy de acuerdo en que es necesario querer las cosas para poder conseguirlas. Es un capítulo importante para dejar muy en claro cómo es que Regina se siente ahora frente a Emma, así como la rubia ante una Regina mucho más comprometida que antes. Lamento mucho lo del accidente, no tengo mucho que decir porque terminaría dándote spoiler de lo que estás por leer pero ya me contarás lo que te ha parecido. No eres odiosa, para nada. Es solo que a veces no me acompaña la creatividad y no sé cómo escribir y otras, como los dos capítulos pasados, me daba mucha pena escribir lo que tenía que escribir y me rehusaba a hacerlo. Pero una vez superada la tristeza pues conseguí hacerlo. Tardé muy poquito en actualizar. Muchas gracias por seguir comentando y por leerme, espero disfrute del siguiente. Saludos y besos hasta Argentina :).**

 **dcromeror: Está listo el capítulo, tardé super poquito en comparación con el pasado. Lamento mucho lo del accidente. Qué gusto que lo hayas disfrutado. Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo y comentando, espero disfrutes enormemente el siguiente. Saludos.**

 **Wajibruja: Ay, lamento mucho todo. No quiero escribir mucho porque terminaría dándote un spoiler. Solo puedo decir que justo la razón por la que tardé tanto en escribir el capítulo anterior era porque mi yo interior se negaba a redactar esa muerte. Es la primera vez que escribo algo, pero puedo decirte que despedirte de un personaje es complicado, sobre todo uno tan adorable. Qué gusto que disfrutes la lectura, eso siempre es bueno de leer, gracias. El comentario es super apropiado, me encanta lograr que las personas que me leen puedan sentirse en los zapatos de todos los personajes, además me ha pasado tener esa sensación de saber que algo no va a terminar bien, creo que a eso es a lo que te refieres. Muchas gracias por tus palabras, no tienes idea de lo bonito que es leer algo así, que te lo hagan saber ayuda para cuando las escenas están en tu cabeza pero las palabras se niegan a salir. Espero de verdad disfrutes el siguiente capítulo (a pesar de todo), nuevamente, muchísimas gracias por tus comentarios y por seguir leyendo mi historia. No te tocó esperar tanto, espero escribir el siguiente en más o menos el mismo tiempo. Pues en mi caso, por comentarios como el tuyo vale la pena la cantidad de tiempo que le dedico a escribir, a pesar de lo difícil que es algunas veces. Saludos.**

 **Guest: No te preocupes, no es Regina. No quiero decirte mucho porque no deseo darte un spoiler, pero Regina está a salvo. Muchas gracias, siempre es un gusto leerla a ustedes, hacen que valga la pena (escribir a veces cuesta). Muchas gracias por el comentario y por leer. Abrazos.**

 **Ruth maria: Kat es un amor, yo también estoy muy enamorada de ella. Es que una vez que uno topa con una amistad así sería una tontería perderla solo por no pensar lo mismo en ciertas situaciones. Al menos eso creo yo. A veces creo, que tu alma gemela bien podría ser tu mejor amiga, no necesariamente tu pareja, no lo sé, creo que hay casos. Ya era hora de que Regina fuera capaz de defender lo que tiene con Emma y de paso darle un poco de seguridad a esa rubia que no termina de creerse que por fin tenga algo en serio con Regina. Kat y Emma son los grandes pilares de Regina, es siempre bonito que tengan buena relación. A veces las cosas no salen como uno las espera, y al final, terminan saliendo mucho mejor, eso es muy cierto. Pues no te escribo mucho para no darte un spoiler, pero ya me contarás lo que te ha parecido el capítulo. Me da mucho gusto que hayas disfrutado tanto el anterior y espero sea igual con éste. Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo y comentando. Sus comentarios hacen que valga la pena escribir, incluso cuando más difícil se vuelve. Saludos.**

 **kykyo-chan: Ya tienes el capítulo por aquí para saciar esa duda. Espero lo disfrutes mucho, ya me contarás lo que te ha parecido. Gracias por seguir leyendo y comentando. Saludos.**

 **Lizzie Gza: Pues no puedo decirte mucho porque terminaría dándote un spoiler y el chiste es que el capitulo por si mismo te vaya sorprendiendo. Ya me contarás una vez que lo hayas terminado si lo que tenías en mente es lo que realmente ha sucedido. La amistad de Regina y Kat es realmente adorable, es una de esas amistades que uno desearía tener pero que no todos tiene la suerte. Los celos de las dos son sutiles, como recordatorios de la suerte que se tiene de estar con alguien así de increíble, no sé si me explico bien. Yo también disfruto mucho de escribirlos, me resultan muy divertidos. Creo que era la única manera de que Regina lo dijera, me parece que exponerse al 100% no es algo que lleguemos a ver, por eso suele ir por las ramas, tanteando el terreno. Regina es muy especial, al menos el personaje que yo deseo crear es así, tan complejo como adictivo. Tienes razón Emma, no tiene ojos para nadie más. El tercero es el más doloroso de todos. Qué bueno que te dejo 'flipando' ja :). Está listo, creo que he tardado bien poquito en actualizar. Reitero, deseo que el siguiente sea igual, que los disfrutes y me cuentes qué te ha parecido. Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo y soportando mis cerebro intenso y extraño. Cuéntame lo que tenías en mente. Cuídate mucho. Saludos.**

 **15marday: Ha habido muchos avances en la relación de esas dos, por fin vemos claro que las cosas están para quedarse. A veces las cosas no salen como uno las espera sino mucho mejor, creo que justo eso es lo que le ha ocurrido a Emma. Pues no quiero darte un spoiler antes de tiempo, así que esperaré a que leas el capítulo y ya me contarás qué es lo que te ha parecido. Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo y comentando. Saludos.**

 **Antrilewis: Primero que nada agradecerte enormemente que le hayas dado una oportunidad a la historia, siempre es lindo saber que hay alguien por ahí leyendo algo que has escrito, gracias. ¿Mucho drama? Pues es que así es de pronto la vida de algunas personas, pero sí supongo que a veces hay un poco más drama del necesario. No quiero escribir mucho del tema porque no deseo darte un spoiler que te arruine el capítulo, siempre es bueno ir leyendo y descubriendo las cosas, al menos eso es lo que me parece a mí. *Emoticon con un cierre en la boca* jaja. Ya me contarás qué te ha parecido el capítulo, espero lo disfrutes mucho y la espera haya valido la pena. Muchas gracias por compartirlo, es súper bonito leer algo así, hay ocasiones en que escribir se vuelve complicado, y es cuando suelo releer esto, te juro que ayuda. Gracias por los comentarios, por leer, por todo. Aquí tienes el capítulo. Disfruta. Saludos.**

 **Capítulo XXXiV Todo cambia y no hay consuelo.**

El sonido de la alarma, que ya iba por la tercera vuelta, la trajo de regreso a la realidad, no era algo que le sucediera muy a menudo, regularmente era ella la que le ganaba al reloj, pero es que en los últimos meses su rutina presentaba altos grados de locura. La noche anterior había sido especial en muchos sentidos, la presentación del libro, la propuesta que le había hecho a Emma, la forma en que la rubia había decidido responder, la maravillosa noche que habían pasado juntas, todo había salido a pedir de boca y eso que la mitad de las cosas ni siquiera las había planeado. Se negaba a abrir los ojos, quería seguir soñando con todo lo que había sucedido en las últimas 24 horas, y así, con los ojos cerrados pero con una sonrisa en el rostro, estiró el brazo buscando el calor del cuerpo que la había acompañado toda la noche.

Los recuerdos empezaron a llegar, Emma no estaba ahí, había tenido que ir a trabajar, se había despedido de ella al marcharse. Necesitaba hacer algo con ese trabajo o al menos con ese espantoso horario, no le gustaba eso de dormir con ella pero no poder despertar juntas. ¿En qué momento se había enamorado al grado de molestarse porque su novia no pudiera despertar con ella por irse a trabajar? Y es que la mayoría de las veces uno no está seguro de que está enamorado hasta que no tiene la menor duda.

Todavía era capaz de sentir las manos de la rubia recorriendo su cuerpo, diciéndole con cada caricia cuánto la quería, y es que Emma era así, capaz de demostrárselo una y otra vez, cada una siempre diferente y siempre dejándole la sensación de que era la primera vez. Y una sonrisa apareció nuevamente en su rostro y desapareció al instante, odiaba ese trabajo con todas sus fuerzas, definitivamente tenía que hacer algo al respecto.

Era momento de levantarse. Uno por uno empezaban a llegar a su cabeza todos esos pendientes que puso de lado por dedicarle todo el tiempo al libro de Emma. Iba a ser un día complicado, no terminaba de entenderse con la suplente de Ruby, sabía que había hecho lo correcto pero en verdad extrañaba tenerla como su asistente. Suspiró y dio un salto fuera de la cama, tomó su celular y le marcó.

-¿Qué tal estuvo el sexo?- Era una rutina, Regina la llamaba todas las mañanas y ella siempre la saludaba de la misma manera.

-¡Dios Santo! ¿Cuándo terminará esto?- Cada día era lo mismo, desde su primera vez con Emma y ante su negativa de contarle todos los detalles, cada mañana su mejor amiga le repetía la misma pregunta, ella decía que no perdía la esperanza de que fuera ese el día en que decidiera contarle, pero conociendo a Kat como la conocía, le parecía que lo que estaba haciendo era burlarse de ella hasta que, con tal de no seguir soportándolo, cediera.

-Cuando seas capaz de decirme qué tal estuvo el sexo…- La risa de su amiga la hizo sonreír. Le gustaba esas nuevas costumbres que habían adquirido desde el embarazo, pero le gustaba más lo feliz que Regina parecía estar.

-No es de tu incumbencia… ¿Cómo amaneciste hoy?- No había forma de conseguir que su amiga se olvidara de ello. Lo mejor era cambiar el tema y esperar que el día siguiente todo fuera diferente.

-Más embarazada que nunca…- Ya solo le faltaba un mes, y si las molestias iban a ir por ese camino iba a ser el mes largo de su vida.

-¿El tipo de embarazada que no quiere salir de casa?- Escuchaba un poco de molestia en la voz de Kat, su amiga estaba harta del embarazo, aunque estaba segura de que adoraba a su bebé, estaba también segura de que ese estado no era algo que con el paso del tiempo le apeteciera recordar.

-Mmmm…- Estaba cansada, todo el tiempo estaba cansada, pero Regina era siempre una buena razón para hacer excepciones. -No, del tipo que se queja mucho pero siempre tendrá ánimos de salir.- Además si Regina tenía una invitación que hacer seguro era por algo en especial.

-Esa es mi chica…- Se acercó a su clóset y comenzó a elegir la ropa que usaría ese día. -Hablaba para invitarte a cenar… a ti y a James, obviamente.- Un traje sastre negro, camisa blanca con un escote que muestre lo justo.

-¿Los dos? ¿A tu casa?- Era extraño, Regina nunca invitaba a James a nada, es decir, cuando tenían que verse lo hacían sin problemas, además su relación había mejorado mucho con el tiempo, pero no para pasar tiempo juntos los tres, entonces entendió por donde iba el asunto. -Ya veo… Vamos a tener una cita en parejas…-

-No lo digas así…- Zapatos altos, negros también.

-Así ¿cómo? Es la verdad, sabes que jamás habíamos tenido una cita doble, nadie te había inspirado a hacerlo.- El tiempo que pasaba con Regina era casi siempre solo para ellas dos, James lo sabía y no tenía problema con ello. En su momento, ni siquiera con Ingrid solía convivir mucho.

-Ya lo sé…- Lo había pensado, le gustaba tenerlas cerca, estaba feliz cuando era así. -Pero no es por eso, necesito proponerte algo…-

-¿Proponerme algo? Pues propónlo…- Estaba recostada, James se había ido a trabajar y ella no tenía muchas ganas de salir de la cama.

-En la noche…- Tenía una sorpresa para su amiga aunque en realidad necesitaba que James también escuchara lo que tenía que proponer era por eso que la invitación los incluía a ambos. . -Eso es todo, cariño, que ya voy tarde y a diferencia de Ruby, todavía tengo que llegar a explicarle a Mérida cómo es que me gusta el café.- Le estaba costando mucho acostumbrarse a su nueva asistente, no es que fuera mala, es que no la conocía.

-Terminará encontrando el camino, dale una oportunidad…- Regina era alguien complicado cuando de empezar una relación se trataba, incluso si ésta era de trabajo. Era tan capaz en muchos sentidos que no le cabía en la cabeza que las demás personas no fuera igual. En el pasado solía recordarle que no todas las personas tenían su capacidad, que la paciencia era una virtud, evidentemente no había servido de nada, su amiga era igual de desesperada que siempre.

-Le he dado muchas, Kat… es distraída y…- Respiró profundo, se había quejado ya tantas veces de ella con todo el que estaba dispuesta a escucharla que tenía que encontrar la forma de relajarse. -Es recomendación de Ruby, es recomendación de Ruby… voy a armarme de paciencia…-

-Haces bien, recuerda cómo era Ruby al principio…- Le había llevado tiempo a su amiga acostumbrarse a la pelirroja, había sido con el paso del tiempo que ambas encontraron la manera de trabajar juntas. Estaba segura de que la situación con Mérida era exactamente la misma. -A las siete ¿está bien?

-Lo sé…- Recordaba perfectamente la cantidad de ocasiones que le había tenido que explicar a Ruby cómo era que le gustaba su café, era muy distraída al principio. -A las siete está perfecto… Cuídate, Kat. Nos vemos por la noche…- Había empezado a llenar la tina, iba a ser un día complicado y necesitaba relajarse antes de enfrentarlo. De todas formas ya iba tarde, media hora más no iba a empeorar las cosas.

-Nos vemos cariño…- Iba a ser una noche interesante, le gustaba mucho la idea que había tenido su amiga, todo había ido cambiando poco a poco y por fin tenía la certeza de que había encontrado su equilibrio. -Regina…-

-¿Sí?- Empezó a poner las sales y el jabón necesario.

-Me gusta escucharte así de feliz…- Regina había cambiado mucho en los últimos meses, por primera vez desde que la conoció la veía feliz, genuinamente feliz.

-Te lo debo a ti…- Dejó lo que estaba haciendo y no pudo evitar sonreír, Kat la había ayudado mucho, gran parte de la felicidad que sentía ahora era a causa de ella y de la forma que tenía de decirle las cosas, de entenderla, incluso cuando ni ella misma lo hacía.

-Bueno eso ya lo sé…- La risa de Regina la hizo sonreír. -Ya encontrarás la forma de pagarme… Te quiero, cariño.- Dio un sorbo al insípido té que tenía sobre su estómago.

-Te quiero, Kat. Te veo en un rato.- Colgó y empezó a quitarse la ropa, no tenía mucho tiempo, pero quería aprovecharlo para relajarse un poco.

No fue media hora lo que terminó metida en la bañera, fue mucho más que eso, el tiempo se le había pasado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y es que no había podido dejar de pensar en la sorpresa que tenía preparada para su mejor amiga, estaba segura que le iba a encantar. Tenía que hablar con la rubia y Ruby, ambas tenían que ayudarle a preparar todo. Le encantaba sorprender a las personas, le encantaba sorprender a las personas que quería.

El olor a café inundaba su cocina, estaba listo, no tenía tiempo ni intención de explicarle a Mérida una vez más, era perfectamente capaz de prepararse su café hasta que llegado el día su asistente por fin consiguiera recordar algo por más de diez minutos. Dio el primer sorbo y de inmediato su cabeza comenzó a repasar la lista de los pendientes que tenía, había que comunicarse con Ingrid, aún tenía varios pendientes con ella, tenía que hablar con Ruby de los dos nuevos manuscritos que había encontrado y que llevaba días insistiendo que tenía que leerlos, tenía que ver a Sidney para que le contara todo lo que había podido escuchar de la presentación del día anterior. Iba a ser un día complicado pero haberse quitado el peso del libro de la rubia ayudaba mucho.

Estaba lista para comenzar su día, un sorbo más, su bolso y se encaminó hacía la puerta. Emma no se había comunicado con ella aún, en teoría desayunarían juntas o algo así le pareció escuchar antes de que se marchara. Buscó su celular y se dio cuenta de que no tenía carga, habían llegado muy tarde la noche anterior y había olvidado por completo conectarlo, seguramente Emma había intentado comunicarse con ella en más de una ocasión, pero no tenía tiempo ya, iba tarde. En cuanto estuviera en la oficina se comunicaría o con un poco de suerte la rubia estaría esperándola ya.

Tomó las llaves de su auto cuando el sonido del timbre la hizo sonreír, quizá la rubia hubiera decidido buscarla en casa. Qué ganas de quererla siempre, qué ganas de no irse nunca, qué ganas de parar el tiempo y que todo permaneciera tal cual era en ese momento. Abrió la puerta y al verla se le heló la sangre. En el rostro tenía escrito que algo había ocurrido, algo malo. No lloraba pero estaba a punto. Ingrid la miraba como buscando las palabras.

-¿Qué pasó?- Su tono de voz era distante, no podía evitarlo, era algo que le salía natural cuando tenía la certeza de que se avecinaban malas noticias.

-Regina…- Se le cortó la voz, todo el camino había intentado tranquilizarse, encontrar la forma de explicarle lo que había pasado, de decirle lo poco que sabía, de acompañarla, de ser soporte.

-¿Qué pasó?- Ese sentimiento tan conocido, esa ira que le inundaba los sentidos cuando no obtenía lo que quería, cuando no tenía conocimiento de las cosas, cuando algo le dolía. Y es que estaba segura de que lo que fuera que Ingrid no era capaz de decir le iba a doler en el alma.

-Es Kat, tuvo un accidente…- El rostro de Regina pasó de la molestia al terror. De inmediato se agarró de la perilla de la puerta, estaba segura que le estaba costando mantenerse en pie. -Iba con James… Él…- La morena creó los ojos por instinto, estaba segura que sabía perfectamente lo que iba a decirle. -Él… James falleció…- Abrió los ojos y ya no estaba segura de lo que podía ver en ellos, era como si ese momento de vacilación se hubiera esfumado. Estaba de vuelta esa barrera que no te dejaba asomarte a lo que estaba sintiendo.

-¿Kat? ¿el bebé?- El corazón le latía desbocado. ¿Cómo?, ¿Cuándo?, hacía tan solo una hora había hablado con ella. No entendía, no estaba entendiendo nada. ¿Cómo era que Ingrid lo sabía? ¿James muerto? Dios cómo iba Kat a soportar eso. ¿Estaba Kat viva?

-Está mal, Regina. Kat… Kat está muy mal…- Por muy poco consiguió tomar a la morena por la cintura antes de que terminara en el suelo. Regina se agarró con fuerza a ella, la miró a los ojos, como esperando que en cualquier momento le dijera que era una broma, un error. Y entonces se recuperó por segunda ocasión, fue apenas un momento de debilidad, un segundo.

-¿Dónde está?- No pudo evitar que la voz se le quebrara. Si algo le pasaba a su amiga, ella se iba a morir, era así de sencillo.

-Va camino al hospital, Emma está con ella…- El rostro de la morena ahora mostraba confusión. -No hay que perder tiempo, te explico en el camino. Te necesita, Regina. Kat te necesita.- La morena asintió y por primera vez desde que llegó, esos dos chocolate se cristalizaron por las lágrimas.

-Solo un segundo…- No esperó respuesta, corrió al baño y vomitó sobre el lavabo. Estaba mareada, le empezaba a doler la cabeza y un escalofrío le recorría todo el cuerpo. Sin contar el hueco que de pronto se la había abierto en medio del pecho, como una infección que la recorría completa, le quemaba, siempre había sido la incertidumbre de no saber, de no poder, la que le generaba esa ansiedad. Tenía miedo, ella que siempre sabía qué debía hacer, estaba a punto de paralizarse por el miedo. Levantó la vista y por primera vez en mucho tiempo no se reconoció al espejo, su rostro estaba desencajado, por primera vez se sentía incapaz de seguir, no iba a ser capaz de soportarlo, no era capaz de vivir en un mundo donde Kat no estuviera presente.

—-/—/—

'ESTÁ MUERTO… AYUDA… AYUDA…ESTE HOMBRE ESTÁ MUERTO…', ese grito le seguía retumbando la cabeza. James estaba muerto y ella no había podido hacer nada para ayudarlo. Estaba sentada en la sala de hospital, esperando noticias que no estaba segura de querer escuchar. Kat estaba mal, Kat estaba muy delicada y no necesitaba ser médico para darse cuenta de ello. Según lo que los paramédicos le había dicho, Kat estaba ya en labor de parto al momento del accidente, era por eso la prisa que llevaban, fue por eso que James no respetó la luz, al menos eso era lo que le parecía a ella. No tenía idea de cómo estaba el bebé, estaba vivo, porque había escuchado los latidos en la ambulancia, pero no sabía cómo había salido todo, quería conocer el mundo y su madre se había accidentado en el intento. Era hora en que nadie se había acercado a darle informes de nada. La situación de Kat era otra historia, desde el momento en que se acercó y hasta que llegaron al hospital había estado consciente solo una vez y lo único que había hecho era preguntar por James, su bebé y Regina, en ese orden. En dos ocasiones su corazón había dejado de latir y habían conseguido traerla de regreso, la segunda les había costado mucho más que la primera. Sacarla del auto había sido rápido, era James quien había terminado prensado; agradecía que no hubiera estado consciente para verlo, ¿cómo le iban a decir que James estaba muerto? No se había separado de la rubia en ningún momento, no tenía la certeza de que Kat la escuchara pero le repetía una y otra vez que tenía que ser fuerte, por todos, por ellos tres y todos los demás que tanto la querían.

Ella que no creía en Dios, llevaba desde que había llegado al hospital rezando porque todo saliera bien, porque Kat pudiera salir de esto, porque el bebé pudiera conocer la luz del día. Lo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas, por Kat, por Regina. No podía dejar de pensar en la morena, habría querido ser ella quien estuviera a su lado para darle tan dolorosa noticia, pero no pudo dejar a Kat en manos de nadie, no pudo dejarla sola. Eso era en parte verdad, pero también era verdad que había sentido un gran alivio cuando después de dos intentos no pudo comunicarse con Regina. Cómo se le dice a alguien que su mejor amiga está a punto de morir, y es que para entender la magnitud habría que conocerlas. Su cabeza era un cúmulo de pensamientos y su corazón otro tanto de sensaciones, tenía miedo de lo que sería de la morena si Kat no conseguía salir de esto. Esa rubia era su pilar, lo había sido antes y lo seguía siendo ahora.

Había sido un acierto comunicarse con Ingrid para que fuera ella quien estuviera con Regina, después de Kat, le gustase o no le gustase, era esa mujer quien más conocía a la morena. No lo había dudado ni un segundo, después del segundo intento fallido de comunicarse con la morena supo que era Ingrid quien tenía que buscarla y traerla al hospital. Por supuesto que se había sorprendido por la llamada pero en cuanto le comunicó lo ocurrido se dirigió a casa de Regina. No tenía idea de lo que había ocurrido pero estaba segura de que iban en camino, quería verla, quería abrazarla, pero no estaba segura de qué era lo que debía decir. El sonido de unos tacones recorriendo la sala la hizo girarse, ya estaba aquí.

-¿Dónde está?-

—-/—

 _-¿James?- No había podido evitar soltar una carcajada ante una ofendida Kat. -Así que finalmente te convenció…- De todos era bien sabido que llevaba mucho tiempo tratando de convencer a Kat de que aceptara salir con él. Desde la Universidad para ser exactos, en ese entonces su amiga no estaba interesada en relaciones formales y la verdad es que nunca le dio oportunidad, pero por supuesto que ella se había dado cuenta que su amiga tenía cierta debilidad por ese rubio, por más que intentara esconderla, era por eso que se alejaba y no le permitía acercarse; pero había que conocerla muy bien para poderse dar cuenta de ello._

 _-¿Qué? Es realmente guapo… Además es solo para me dejé en paz.-_

 _-No es mi tipo…- Su amiga dio un sorbo al café y una mueca se dibujó en su rostro. -Te encanta…- Kat puso los ojos en blanco y comenzó a mirarse las uñas. -Tiene un encanto bastante peculiar, es lo único que tengo que decir.- Su amiga levantó la vista y aunque intentaba no sonreír un brillo especial apareció en sus bonitos ojos azules._

 _-Es temporal… Solo quería que lo supieras porque seguro la noticia se corre como pólvora y pobre de mí si te llegas a enterar por alguien que no sea yo.-_

 _-Solo querías que lo supiera porque la cosa va en serio…- Ojos en blanco nuevamente, estaba a punto conseguir lo que quería conseguir._

 _-¿De verdad vas a hacer que lo diga?-_

 _-Bueno…- Kat tenía una sonrisa divertida y ella no pudo evitar encogerse de hombros. -Es solo que se me hace extraño…-_

 _-¿Se te hace extraño…? Por favor… Jugar a la inocente no va muy bien contigo… Está bien… Ya estoy lista para tener una relación con quien sé que no voy a separarme nunca… ¿Contenta?-_

 _-Feliz…- Se acercó a su mejor amiga y la abrazo fuerte. No era que James le cayera mal, era solo que su forma de ser, tan encantadora, la sacaba un poco de quicio. Pero estaba segura de que era una buena persona, estaba segura de que era la mejor persona para Kat._

Era ese el recuerdo que la acompañaba desde que supo lo de James, ¿Cómo demonios le iba a decir a su amiga que el amor de su vida estaba muerto? No podía dejar de pensar en eso, no quería dejar de pensar en eso. El corazón no le daba para imaginar un vida sin ella. Sentía sin sentir, pensaba sin pensar, limitaba todo aquello que tenía que ver con una posible muerte de Kat. Ingrid le había explicado lo poco que Emma le había dicho al llamarla, en realidad no tenían idea de cómo estaba ella o el bebé. Podían haber llamado a la rubia pero si algo había pasado quería enterarse en persona y no a través de un teléfono.

La vida no podía ser tan injusta, no con alguien como su amiga, era una de las cosas a las que se aferraba con la esperanza de que algo o alguien la escuchara. Si era verdad eso que dicen de que la vida te devuelve todo lo que das, entonces no tendría de qué preocuparse, pero estaba preocupada, más que nunca. Kat tenía que salir adelante, salir adelante con su hijo. Trataba de acallar esa voz que le decía que eran puras patrañas, que las cosas no funcionan de esa forma, y es que el corazón se le estremecía de recordar todas las ocaciones que la vida la había jodido. 'La vida no es justa' eso le había dicho ella en muchas ocasiones, pues en ese caso tendría que serlo, por Kat, por ella. No le gustaba soñar, no le gusta dejar las cosas en las manos de alguien más, cuando algo había que hacer terminaba haciéndolo ella para tener la completa seguridad de que se haría correctamente. Le había prometido que todo estaría bien, le había dicho que ella estaba a cargo, que no estaba sola, que ella estaba cuidándole las espaldas. Eso era lo que más le dolía, ahora no podía hacer nada, no estaba en sus manos; Kat estaba viviendo el peor momento de su vida y ella no podía hacer nada al respecto.

Estaban a punto de llegar al hospital, desde el momento en que Ingrid había terminado de relatar todo lo que sabía no habían dicho nada, estaba segura que la rubia no sabía qué decir y ella no podía parar de recordar. Se sentía débil, no solo fisicamente, emocionalmente estaba rota. Pero tenía claro que no era el momento para venirse abajo, tenía que estar fuerte para sostener a su amiga.

Ni siquiera esperó a que el auto estuviera completamente detenido para bajar y correr a las puertas del hospital. No tenía que girarse para saber que Ingrid venía justo detrás de ella. En recepción le indicaron que Kat estaba en quirófano así como el piso en que podía esperar noticias. No le tomó más de cinco minutos llegar, en la distancia pudo ver a Emma sentada en una solitaria sala. Las piernas y las manos le temblaban, tenía la sensación de no poder respirar con normalidad, el pecho le dolía tanto que en dos ocasiones tuvo la certeza de que se iba a poner a llorar, y aún así, tenía claro que nadie podía darse cuenta de todo eso que sentía. La única persona en el mundo capaz de leerla de esa forma estaba metida en un quirófano a punto de morir.

-¿Dónde está?- Le sorprendió el tono de su voz, no había rastro de sentimiento alguno en ella. Como en los mejores tiempos, como cuando nadie era capaz de llegar más allá de donde ella lo permitía. Emma se giró, y pudo ver esas lágrimas que ella era incapaz de sacar en los ojos de la rubia.

-Regina…- No había señal de sentimiento alguno en la morena, se había imaginado muchas cosas pero nunca verla así. -La… la están operando, no han salido aún a decir nada, ni como está el bebé o ella, no tengo idea de cuánto van a tardar…- La morena asintió mientras intentaba procesar lo que acababa de decirle. -Regina…- Ella no la miraba, había cerrado los ojos. -Mírame…- La morena negó.

-No ahora… No es el momento…- No quería mirarla porque no quería derrumbarse, no quería adivinar si Emma iba ser capaz de sacar esos miedos que la estaban carcomiendo. -Por favor…- Abrió los ojos y se encontró con unos dolidos ojos verdes. -Por favor…- La rubia asintió y volvió a sentarse.

Llevaban cerca de tres horas esperando alguna noticia, ni siquiera sabían de qué estaban operando a Kat, si ya había nacido el bebé o si es que seguía vivo. No les querían dar informes porque no eran familiares cercanos de Kat. Había discutido muy fuerte con la enfermera pero de nada había servido, tendrían que esperar a que saliera algún médico para intentar razonar con él.

Mientras esperaban había tenido que comunicarse con el padre de Kat, había sido ella la que le había dado la noticia de James y todo lo ocurrido. No tenía la certeza de cuándo llegaría, estaba intentando conseguir un vuelo que lo trajera lo antes posible. Esas fueron las primeras lágrimas que derramó, no pudo controlarse al escucharlo, si alguien entendía lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento era el padre de su amiga.

Emma le había traído un café pero ni eso era capaz de beber. La espera la estaba matando poco a poco, no daba síntomas de sentir nada, tenía a Ingrid por un lado y a Emma por el otro, pero estaba a punto de perder la paciencia. Ambas estaban tan inmersas en sus pensamientos como ella, Emma intentaba hacerla sentir mejor, en cambio Ingrid sabía que no decirle nada, era lo mejor.

-¿Familiares de la señora Kathryn Nolan?- Había sido una operación complicada, odiaba dar malas noticias. Llevaba ya muchos años en esa profesión pero la pena de no haber conseguido lo que esperaba era siempre igual de triste.

-Sí…- Se levantó de inmediato y se acercó al doctor seguida por las dos rubias. -¿Cómo está?- Si ella era capaz de no expresar sentimiento alguno con su rostro ese doctor era lo contrario. Algo no estaba bien, eran malas noticias.

-Buena tarde, soy el doctor Whale, ¿Usted es?- No podía dar información a cualquier persona, eran reglas del hospital.

-Su amiga. Su esposo falleció en el accidente y su padre radica en otro país y viene en camino. No tiene hermanos, su madre falleció hace años. Solo me tiene a mí…- Había dicho todo eso con una calma que no sabía de dónde había sacado. No le gustaba dar explicaciones pero tenía que hacerlo para que le dieran noticias y para poder verla si es que se lo permitían.

-Lo siento mucho…- Esa mujer asintió, era evidente que estaba esperando respuestas. -La señora Kathryn sigue en quirófano, tiene varios órganos vitales severamente lastimados, ha sufrido otro paro cardiaco en la operación pero la hemos podido traer de regreso. Está muy débil y lo que estamos buscando es conseguir estabilizarla para dejarla recuperar fuerza y nuevamente entrar a quirófano a reparar lo que sea posible. Su salud es sumamente delicada, la señora esta en peligro de muerte, mi intención no es ser cruel sino decirles cómo es que están las cosas en realidad.- La rubia vestida de policía se había llevado la mano a la boca tratando de acallar lo que le parecía un sollozo, la otra rubia se había apartado un poco como intentando asimilar lo que acababa de decirle. La morena por otro lado lo miraba sin expresión alguna.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tienen para estabilizarla antes de que sea imposible hacerlo?- Quería llorar, quería sentarse a llorar.

-La operación no debe durar más de una hora, no va a tolerar más tiempo de anestesia.- Le había sorprendido la tranquilidad con la que la morena le había hecho esa pregunta. Era extraño que los familiares fueran capaces de mantener la calma en un momento como ése.

-¿El bebé?- Una hora, todo lo que tienes que hacer es aguantar una hora Kat, déjame verte, déjame hablar contigo para explicarte por qué tienes que quedarte, por qué tienes que luchar. Por favor, por favor. Su cabeza estaba dividida en dos, una parte estaba aquí frente al doctor y la otra estaba con su amiga, intentaba comunicarse con ella.

-Es una niña… es una niña y está estable, la señora estaba ya en trabajo de parto cuando ha llegado aquí, la niña había entrado en estrés con todo el accidente pero hemos conseguido sacarla a tiempo. Ahora está en la incubadora para que se recupere lo más pronto posible. Pero está bien y estable.- La morena asintió. -Puedo llevarla a conocerla si gusta hacerlo…- No dejaba de sorprenderlo esa mujer. Lo intrigaba.

-Por favor…- Se giró hacía las dos mujeres y no hubo necesidad de decir absolutamente nada, ambas entendieron que necesitaba ver a la bebé sola. El doctor asintió.

-Sígame, por favor…- La llevó a travez del hospital, era dos pisos arriba la zona de cuneros. La morena no había dicho nada, estaba perdida en sus pensamientos. Caminaron por un pasillo que le permitiría verla a travez de una ventana, pasaron una zona de control de visitantes y por fin llegaron. Solamente tenían cuatro niñas y dos niños. No hubo necesidad de decirle cuál era la hija de la \ señora Nolan, de inmediato la morena se puso al frente de la cuna de la bebé. -Es justo ella…-

-Es preciosa…- Estaba dormida y evidentemente no había forma de saber si se parecía a su amiga, ella solamente supo que esa era su ahijada. -El realmente preciosa…- Un calor que no había reconocido desde que se enteró del accidente le recorrió todo el cuerpo, era perfecta. Pegó su mano al cristal como si travez de él pudiera hacerle saber que no estaba sola, que aunque su papá ya no iba a estar con ella, estaría rodeada de personas que la iban a cuidar toda la vida.

-Puedes cargarla si quieres…- No sabía por qué sentía debilidad por la situación que estaban atravesando esas personas. Pero esa morena le llamaba profundamente la atención.

-¿De verdad?- Dijo esto sin girarse, no podía dejar de mirarla.

-Claro… sígueme, tienes que ponerte una bata y lavarte las manos pero por supuesto que sí.- Entonces sí pudo ver una luz que bien le parecía esperanza en esos ojos chocolate.

El corazón le latía tan fuerte que parecía que se le iba a salir del pecho, no era alguien que normalmente tuviera mucho contacto con bebés, pero cuando eso pasaba solía tener una conexión bastante particular con ellos. Siempre le quedaba la sensación de que los conocía de hacía tiempo, no lloraban, le regalaban sonrisas, aunque siempre la ponían un tanto triste por lo que le recordaban le gustaba tener la oportunidad de tenerlos cerca.

No supo si esa había sido la primera vez o no, pero en cuanto la tuvo entre sus brazos, la bebé abrió los ojos y entonces no pudo evitar llorar. Tenía los ojos de Kat, eran azules, si uno trataba de olvidar que estaba mirando a un bebé, podría jurar que estaba mirando a su madre. No podía sentir su piel debido a los guantes que llevaba puestos pero aún así comenzó a acariciar sus mejillas y a hablarle de sus padres. Quería que desde esa edad supiera que ambos la habían adorado con toda sus fuerzas, que había sido siempre una prioridad para ellos. Le dolía en el alma que nunca fuera a tener la posibilidad de conocer a su padre. Tenía apenas unas horas de nacida y ya había sufrido su primera perdida. Le decía que la quería una y otra vez, que sin importar lo que fuera a pasar siempre iba a contar con ella, para toda la vida. Sin importar lo que necesitara, mientras ella viviera, jamas estaría sola. Mientras seguía acariciando su rostro, la bebé la tomó del dedo y la apretó, era preciosa, Kat tenía que conocerla.

-Tenemos que salir ahora…- La morena levantó la mirada y asintió mientras le devolvía a la bebé. Estaba claro que conocer a la niña había sacado todas esas emociones que había sido capaz de controlar.

-Gracias…- Lo decía en serio, no tenía por qué hacer algo así y aún así lo había hecho.

-Es mi trabajo…- Volvió a poner a la bebé en su incubadora y se encaminaron de vuelta a la sala de espera. Esa chispa que había visto en los ojos de la morena había desaparecido, ahora le parecía que estaba más devastada que antes. Pidió el elevador y le permitió la entrada a la morena.

-Necesito verla…- No podía dejar de pensar en Kat, tenía que verla antes de que entrara a la segunda operación. El doctor la miraba intentando descifrar a qué se refería. -A Kat, necesito verla antes de que entre nuevamente a quirófano…- Él comenzó a negar.

-No puedo hacer algo así, podrían despedirme, no eres familiar directo, además dudo que en su estado sea capaz de recibir visitas, estará sedada todo el tiempo, ni siquiera podrá escucharte.- La morena había parado el elevador para poder hablar con él sin que nadie los molestara. Lo tomó de brazo. -Ni siquiera sabemos si va a superar la primera operación…-

-La va a superar…- El doctor la miró con cara de incredulidad. -Yo lo sé… Va a superar esa operación… Yo solo necesito verla al terminar… Por favor…- Él negaba una y otra vez. -Necesito decirle que conocí a su bebé, necesito decir que estoy aquí… Que la estamos esperando… Por favor… Te pago… Dime cuánto quieres…- Estaba dispuesta a todo por poder acercarse a su amiga.

-No es por dinero…- Era verdad, podía tener muchos problemas en el hospital, problemas que podían hacerlo perder su licencia. -No es la Kat a la que estás acostumbrada, está muy lastimada, puedes llevarte una muy mala sorpresa.- Era algo muy común en los pacientes que habían sufrido algún accidente, sus seres queridos se empeñaban en verlos antes de tiempo y terminaban aún más deprimidos por el estado en que los veían.

-Por favor…- No iba a desistir, iba a entrar a ver a Kat por las buenas o por las malas.

-Solo cinco minutos…- La morena suspiró aliviada. Seguía teniendo esa tristeza en el rostro pero parecía estar un poco más tranquila. -Te voy a hacer una seña y nos encontraremos en el noveno piso que es el de terapia intensiva, no voy a hablarte pero vas a seguirme te llevaré a su habitación, y te esperaré afuera.- La morena asentía a cada indicación que le daba.

-Gracias…- Sentía su corazón latir desbocado, tenía tantas ganas de volver a ver a Kat que su cuerpo era incapaz de ocultarlo.

-Si me despiden vas a tener que emplearme en lo que sea que trabajes…- La morena quizo sonreír pero en lugar de eso le salió una mueca que le sonaba a agradecimiento.

-Gracias…- Puso en marcha nuevamente el elevador, en un minutos estaba nuevamente en la sala de espera. No veía a Emma por ningún lado, tan solo Ingrid que llevaba un café en la mano y que al verla se acercó de inmediato.

-Tuvo que irse, no quería que nadie se hiciera cargo de la situación con James, pensó que era una buena forma de ayudar.- La morena asintió. -Quería ayudar a Kat, ayudarte a ti…- No estaba segura de si el hecho de que Emma se hubiera ido molestaba o no a Regina. -¿Estás molesta?- Regina pareció salir de una ensoñación en la que solo escuchaba una parte de lo que se le decía pero parecía que no terminaba de entenderlo del todo.

-No…- No lo estaba, el hecho de Emma estuviera ahí no le servía de nada. Entendía que la prioridad de momento era sacar adelante el asunto de James, además no tenía familiares que ella supiera, así que había que arreglar el asunto lo antes posible. -Le llamaré más tarde para saber cómo vamos a arreglar todo, cuánto dinero necesita y demás.- Ingrid la miraba tratando de adivinar si hablaba o no en serio.

-¿Viste al bebé?- La morena empezaba a preocuparle, podía ver en sus ojos que había estado llorando pero no lo había hecho delante de nadie, parecía que estaba empeñada en no perder el control y le preocupaba el momento en que no pudiera hacerlo.

-Es una niña…- Ingrid la miraba y ella estaba a punto de explotar. -Y tiene los ojos de Kat…- No pudo evitar decir esto último con la voz quebrada mientras recordaba ese azul tan de su amiga. Ingrid la rodeo con sus brazos y entonces si que pudo llorar, tenía tanta tensión encima que apenas comenzaron a caer las lágrimas ésta se fue disipando. -¿Qué voy a hacer Ingrid?- Hablaba de tantas cosas a la vez. -¿Qué voy a hacer si se muere?- La abrazó con fuerza y lloró.

-Va a estar bien… Debemos tener fe… Se va a poner bien, ya lo verás…- No estaba segura de nada de lo que estaba diciendo, ni tenía la certeza de que así sería pero lo deseaba con todo su corazón. Ver a Regina así era algo tan extraño que las palabras no fluían de forma natural. No sabía cómo consolar algo que, conociéndolas, le resultaba inconsolable.

-No puedo vivir sin ella, Ingrid. No sabría cómo hacerlo…- No exageraba, Kat era para ella más que una amiga. Era su hermana, era su familia. No podía vivir sin ella. No quería hacerlo.

-Regina, yo sé que nada va a sustituir lo que tú y Kat tienen pero tienes que saber que no estás sola, somos muchos los que te queremos, somos muchos los que vamos a permanecer a tu lado.- Regina seguía abrazándola con fuerza, como si estuviera a punto de caer y fuera ella su única salvación. Ojalá le quedara claro, porque si ocurría la desgracia que tanto temían, ella iba a estar ahí para recordárselo cada día.

-Lo sé… Gracias…- Ingrid tenía razón, sabía que no iba a estar sola, pero no podía quitarse esa sensación de que a pesar de todos, era justo así como se iba a sentir.

—/—/

 _-¿Cómo demonios voy a comprar ropa si no tengo idea si es niño o niña?-_

 _-Bueno siempre podemos comprar algo amarillo…- Kat la miró con cara de pocos amigos y ella no pudo evitar sonreír. Llevaban cerca de una hora en el centro comercial intentando encontrar algo de ropa para bebé. Cada opción que le daba era rechazada por su amiga, estaba claro que había amanecido de mal humor, cada día que pasaba su carácter se volvía más volátil que el anterior._

 _-El amarillo es horrible, cariño… Un día de estos voy a perder la paciencia, iré y me sacaré un ultrasonido para saber de una vez por todas qué esperar.-_

 _-Pues no olvides llamarme porque yo también necesito saberlo ya.- No estaba muy de acuerdo en eso de esperar pero respetaba completamente a James y por supuesto a su amiga._

 _-Ah sí, ¿Para qué?-_

 _-Pues para saber si va a llamarse Regina o James…- La carcajada de su amiga la hizo sonreír, Kat se había negado a revelar cómo se llamaría su bebé. Tanto James como ella jugaban a intentar adivinar cuál sería._

 _-Ni uno ni otro, vas a tener que dedicarle más tiempo para poder adivinarlo…-_

 _-¿Por qué no no lo dices y ya?- Llevaba en una mano una cantidad ridícula de ropa blanca, amarilla, verde, rosa y azul, había decidido comprar todo lo que le gustaba y que fuera Kat la que eligiera qué ponerle y qué no._

 _-¿Qué sentido tendría? Además estoy segura de que llegado el momento sabrás cuál es…-_

Había pasado meses intentando adivinar cuál era el nombre que Kat había elegido y, justo ahora, recargada en el hombro de Ingrid, mientras esperaban noticias de su amiga, supo cuál era.

-¿Familiares de Kathryn Nolan?- De inmediato se puso de pie, eran dos doctores, Whale y alguien más. Ambas se levantaron y se acercaron a ellos. -La señora Nolan está muy delicada, ahora se encuentra en terapia intensiva intentando recobrar algo de fuerzas para volver al quirófano, los golpes que presenta debido al accidente le han dañado el hígado, perdió uno de sus riñones, estamos intentando salvarle el otro. Uno de sus pulmones colapsó pero hemos conseguido estabilizarla, por lo menos de forma temporal.

-¿En cuánto tiempo volverá a quirófano?- Una sensación de desolación la invadió, esa seguridad de que Kat era capaz de conseguirlo todo empezaba a flaquear. Le empezaban a temblar las piernas.

-No lo tenemos claro aún, vamos a monitorear sus valores y esperaremos el momento que consideremos idóneo.- Era una situación muy complicada y difícil de entender, pero eso era justo lo que debían hacer, esperar hasta saber que no pudieran esperar más.

-¿Se va a salvar?- Tuvo cuidado en que su voz no revelara todo el miedo que la invadía.

-Está muy delicada…- No le gustaba dar ese tipo de noticias, pero esa era la verdad. -Su situación es crítica y no soy fanático de dar falsas esperanzas, lo que sí puedo decirle es que estamos haciendo todo lo posible para poder salvarle la vida. La señora Nolan ha sido muy valiente.- La morena asintió y le permitió continuar. -En el momento en que decidamos ingresar nuevamente a quirófano se los haremos saber. Por el momento no puede recibir visitas, debido a que necesitamos que descanse lo más que se pueda. De cualquier manera estaremos informándoles de cualquier noticia.- Nuevamente la morena asintió, estaba seguro que las palabras no le salían. -Cualquier cosa mi compañero se acercará a ustedes, cualquier cosa estamos a sus órdenes.- Dio media vuelta y se encaminó a descansar un poco, a esperar el momento perfecto para intentar salvar algo que francamente le parecía imposible.

No le dijo nada, solo le hizo una pequeña seña cuando su compañero se había retirado, de inmediato se excusó de Ingrid y se dirigió al noveno piso, había llegado el momento de ver a Kat. Estaba temblando, no había comido nada en todo el día y tenía miedo. Cuando las puertas del elevador abrieron estaba ya el Doctor Whale esperándola, lo siguió sin decir nada hasta que se detuvo en una habitación al final del pasillo. Abrió la puerta y le cedió el paso.

-Solo cinco minutos…- Lo dijo en apenas un susurro al cual la morena asintió mientras se colocaba la bata y todo el material de seguridad.

Bastó entrar a la habitación para que las lágrimas comenzaran a caer sobre sus mejillas. Estaba entubada, recostada sobre la cama con un yeso en la mano derecha y otro más en la pierna izquierda. Tenía un gran moretón en la mejilla, le parecía más cansada que nunca. Le dolió el pecho, ahora entendía al doctor cuando hablaba de la salud de Kat, no entendía cómo era posible que siguiera viva. Hay dolores tan profundos que lo único que quieres hacer es arrancarte el corazón, o lo que sea que te oprime el pecho, tenía ganas de salir corriendo, lejos de todos, irse a donde nadie pudiera encontrarla. Hay dolores que solo entiendes cuando los vives.

-¿Kat?- Se había ido acercando a su amiga poco a poco, se sentó en la silla que estaba junto a la cama y con todo el cuidado del mundo la tomó de la mano. -Ay, Kat… ¿Cómo demonios pasó esto?- Y entonces comenzó a llorar, comenzó a llorar como solo lo hacía en su presencia, como solo lo hacía cuando algo le dolía tanto que la única forma de sacarlo era mediante las lágrimas. -Ya sé que no es justo… Ya sé que lo que voy pedirte es lo más injusto del mundo, pero por favor Kat, por favor inténtalo, por favor…. hazlo por mí… hazlo por ella…- Tenía la voz quebrada así que intentó aclararse la garganta, ya sabía que los médicos pensaban que ella no podía escucharla, que no tenía sentido que las personas quisieran hablarle a los enfermos que estaban en condiciones tan criticas. No le importaba, ella sabía que Kat la estaba escuchando, le tenía sin cuidado si le creían o no. -Es una niña, cariño, es una niña y es preciosa, así como tú.- Con su mano recorrió la mejilla en la cuál tenía ese horrible moretón, seguro que tenía algún hueso roto. -Tiene los ojos azules más bonitos que he visto en toda mi vida, es pequeñita, creo que no le va a quedar nada de todo lo que compramos aquel día. ¿Te acuerdas?- Una vez más la risa que su amiga le regaló ese día inundó sus recuerdos. -Ya sé cómo quieres que se llame Kat, he sido una tonta, me llegó la respuesta así, de pronto, es tan obvia que no puedo creer que no lo hayamos adivinado antes.- Le acomodó un mechón que se le había salido de su lugar. -Quieres que se llame Samantha, Samantha como tu madre…- Quizá era su imaginación, lo más seguro es que fuera así pero sintió un ligero movimiento en la mano de la rubia. -Mira que te gané la apuesta, me debes una comida en casa preparada por ti…- No pudo evitar recordar que era precisamente eso lo que habían acordado si conseguía adivinarlo. -Tienes que luchar por ella Kat, tienes que quedarte porque ella te necesita, cariño. Tienes que quedarte porque yo no puedo vivir sin ti Kat, no sé cómo vivir sin ti…- Nuevamente las lágrimas se apoderaron de ella y tuvo que respirar profundo para seguir hablando. -Hablé con tu papá, tuve que darle la noticia, ya viene en camino, tienes que aguantar, cariño. Quiere verte para que le expliques cómo es que estabas embarazada y no se lo habías dicho… Ya sé que estás cansada, te juro que lo entiendo pero...- No pudo terminar lo que estaba diciendo porque el Doctor Whale tocó la puerta, se habían terminado sus cinco minutos. -Te estamos esperando, Kat...- Besó la mano de su amiga y se levantó de la silla para salir de la habitación. Y así como de pronto le había llegado la respuesta de cuál sería el nombre de la bebé, se dio cuenta de lo injusta que estaba siendo. Después de todo lo que había escuchado de los doctores y de ver en el estado en el que estaba supo lo que tenía que decir. -Ah y Kat…- Se giró a ver nuevamente a su amiga, no había manera de demostrar que Kat hubiera escuchado una sola palabra de lo que le había dicho. Pero rogaba a Dios que así fuera, porque lo que estaba a punto de decir era realmente importante. -Si no eres capaz de quedarte, porque no puedes, o porque duele mucho, o porque no eres capaz de vivir de esta forma…- Entonces recorrió con la mirada la cantidad de heridas que tenía su amiga. -Puedes irte en paz…- Las lágrimas comenzaron nuevamente a correr por sus mejillas. -Yo te estoy cubriendo las espaldas, cariño, yo estoy aquí para ella, para ti. Quédate tranquila que ella estará bien, nunca estará sola…- Se limpió las lágrimas, y se acercó nuevamente. -Pero si pudieras hacer un último esfuerzo te lo agradecería toda la vida...- Le dio un beso en la frente y salió de la habitación mas rota que nunca.

—\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\—-/

 _-¿Kat?- Era mitad de la noche y no había otra persona a la que le contestara el teléfono a esa hora. En cuánto había visto el número de su amiga, supo que algo había pasado._

 _-Estoy abajo, ábreme.-_

 _-¿Estás bien?- Encendió su lámpara de noche mientras esperaba la respuesta. -¿Kat?- Ya le había colgado. Dio un bostezo, se puso el albornoz y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Una luz, otra más y apenas abrir notó la gravedad del asunto. -Espero tengas una buena razón para sacarme de la cama a esta hora o por lo menos una buena botella.- La cara de su amiga era un poema, tenía las mejillas rojas, los puños cerrados y esa expresión de molestia tan suya que la hacia única._

 _-La segunda...-_

 _Kat había levantado la mano enseñando la botella que llevaba. Estaba molesta, molesta de verdad._

 _-¿Qué te hizo?- Esa cara de berrinche y molestia solo conseguía sacársela una persona. James la tenía vuelta loca en todos los sentidos._

 _-Ha estado viéndose con Mary Margaret-_

 _-No...- Tenía que haber una explicación para eso, no le cabía en la cabeza que James estuviera engañando a Kat, ese hombre adoraba a su amiga, estaba segura de que él daría la vida por ella. -¿Te está engañando?-_

 _-Por supuesto que no, me ama demasiado para hacer algo así...-_

 _-Entonces no entiendo, ¿Cuál es el problema?- Kat se volvía completamente irracional cuando de James se trataba, los celos la invadían y lo que regularmente le parecería una tontería de pronto se volvía un problema sin solución._

 _-El problema es que, uno no me dijo que estaba viéndola y dos que me terminé enterando por la misma Mary Margaret..._

 _-Francamente los dos puntos podrías englobarlos en uno...- Su amiga que ya servía el primer trago en la cocina le devolvió una mirada llena de reproche. -Además me dijiste que todavía tiene asuntos que arreglar con el padre de Mary, ¿No?-_

 _-Lo único que me falta es que te pongas del lado de James, al cual según recuerdo, ni siquiera toleras._

 _-Por supuesto que lo tolero, por ti evidentemente.- Le encantaba hacer enojar a su amiga cuando más molesta estaba, James casi siempre conseguía ponerla así en tiempo récord. Desde que lo conoció supo que Kat no se movería de ahí jamás. -Pero creo que estás exagerando.- La rubia puso los ojos en blanco como si lo que acababa de escuchar fuera una obviedad._

 _-Por supuesto que estoy exagerando, por eso estoy aquí, para que exageres conmigo...-_

 _-Entonces ¿qué harás? ¿dejarlo?- Su amiga la miraba exasperada, estaba a punto de soltar una carcajada, le gustaba verla así de contenta, enojada pero feliz._

 _-Claro que no... ya discutimos lo que teníamos que discutir, ahora sólo quiero que piense que voy a dejarlo...-_

 _-Pero no lo harás...- Su amiga negó mientras daba un gran sorbo a su bebida._

 _-¡Regina no estás poniendo atención! No voy a dejarlo, solo quiero que piense que lo voy a hacer...-_

 _-Ok, ya entiendo...- Se sentó en el banco que había en la barra de su cocina y sonrió. -Pues vamos a exagerar juntas entonces, que el mío sea doble...- Una gran sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Kat, tenía la mejor amiga más bonita y más loca del mundo, y la verdad es que no paraba de dar gracias por ello._

 _-Esa es mi chica…-_

El sonido de un anuncio solicitando un doctor en el tercer piso la despertó, había estado soñando con ella, o más bien había estado recordando lo que habían vivido. Hacía tres horas que Kat había entrado a quirófano, eran casi las tres de la madrugada y todavía nadie salía a decirles nada. Estaba recostada sobre las piernas de Emma, que así de cansada como estaba, se había empeñado en que la que necesitaba dormir era ella. Lo había hecho a ratos, no dormía, dormitaba, soñaba, y en cada sueño aparecía ella, triste, feliz, enojada, pero siempre ella. A Emma le había llevado casi toda la tarde solucionar lo de James, iban a enterrarlo al día siguiente y Kat no estaría presente.

Ingrid estaba tan solo unas sillas a su derecha, ninguna de las dos se había querido marchar ni un solo momento, parecía que se habían vuelto aliadas, cuando una no le decía que debería tomar un café la otra la estaba ofreciendo algo de comer, un lugar para descansar, un oido para escuchar, o simplemente la mano para traerla de vuelta a la realidad cuando los recuerdos la llevaban a otro lugar. Llevaba todo el día recordando a su amiga, recordando a James, todavía ni siquiera había pasado un día del terrible accidente y seguía sin entender cómo es que algo así les había pasado a ellos.

No le salían las lágrimas, Emma se había acercado a ella en varias ocasiones para decirle que podía llorar si así lo quería, el problema era que no quería. Estaba tan enojada que a veces le costaba respirar, no tenía muy claro con quién pero ese sentimiento empezaba a erosionar su esperanza.

Un segundo anuncio hizo que la rubia se despertara, se levantó y se acomodó la ropa mientras Emma daba un gran bostezo.

-¿Dormiste aunque fuera un poco?- La morena asintió mientras nuevamente se sentaba a su lado. Esa situación la hizo darse cuenta lo poco que conocía a Regina, todo lo que hacía era genérico, era lo que le parecía correcto para cualquier persona en una situación como esa, no sabía qué era lo que Regina, en especial, necesitaba. Para eso estaba Kat, ella habría sabido qué decir y cómo hacerlo. Tenía miedo. No había que ser un adivino para notar cómo la morena se alejaba cada vez más de todos, incluso de ella. Estaba sufriendo y su cabeza no la dejaba en paz. Entonces vio cómo dos doctores se acercaban a espaldas de Regina, tuvo miedo. -Te amo… No lo olvides… Te amo…- La morena no contestó, parecía estar, otra vez, en otro lugar. Le dedicó una sonrisa que le sabía a falsa.

-¿Familiares de Kathryn Nolan?-

-Nosotros…- Se había levantado de inmediato al igual que Ingrid para acercarse a los doctores. La morena por otro lado continuaba sentada en su lugar. -Regina…- Ella no la miraba, sus ojos estaban clavados en los del doctor que venía a dar el informe.

-Está muerta…- Lo dijo despacio pero muy claro. No podía explicar cómo lo sabía, pero estaba segura de que era así. Siempre habían tenido la capacidad de comunicarse de una forma muy particular, tan particular que mucha gente no la entendía. Pero justo ahora ya no sentía eso, esa capacidad de saber qué ocurría con ella, era como un teléfono que de un lado da señal y del otro ya no se escucha nada. -¿Cierto?- El doctor la miraba un tanto sorprendido, mientras que el Doctor Whale, quien estaba parado detrás de su compañero, bajó la mirada.

-¿Qué? Por supuesto que no está muerta…- Ingrid se llevo la mano a la boca y sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas mientras se alejaba de los doctores. Ella no podía creer que Regina estuviera diciendo algo así.

-¿Cierto?- No se había levantado, no estaba segura de que sus piernas pudieran sostenerla. Tenía la sensación de que alguien le hubiera arrancado el corazón. Como si de pronto un hueco se hubiera abierto en medio de su pecho, estaba segura que lo que le estaba doliendo era el alma.

-Hicimos todo lo que estuvo en nuestras manos… Lo siento mucho… Está muerta…-

 ** _...Continurá..._**


	35. Escudos que lastiman

**Hola.**

 **Mucho tiempo ya. Lamento la tardanza, todo se ha complicado pero ya estoy de regreso. El capítulo se ha vuelto demasiado largo y voy a tener que partirlo en dos. Aquí les dejo la primera parte. También para decirles que habrá epílogo. Voy a intentar escribir todo lo más rápido posible, espero no tardar demasiado. Muchas gracias por leer y comentar, por seguir a pesar del tiempo y de todo. Espero de verdad disfruten mucho el siguiente capítulo. Recuerden que las partes en cursiva son recuerdos.**

 **Saludos**

 **dcromeror: Súper triste, estoy de acuerdo contigo. Es una pena por Regina, se vienen puntos de quiebre en su vida :). Muchas gracias por leer y comentar, espero disfrutes el siguiente. Saludos.**

 **Wajibruja: Nunca he sido buena para mentir u ocultar la verdad, espero no haberte arruinado el capítulo. ¿Qué te digo?.. Es súper jodido, no solo fue ella sino que se fue sin esperarlo, creo que esas son las muertes más dolorosas. Es una parte muy triste, a mí también me lo ha parecido. Pero también es un punto de inflexión en la vida de Regina, nunca es tan obscuro como cuando está a punto de amanecer. Era mi personaje favorito, creo, La situación es que Kat era la que sabía cómo tratarla, ahora Emma tendrá que aprender sobre la marcha y con una situación tan complicada como dolorosa. Saldrá bien :). Pues difícil, es lo primero que escribo y me ha costado desprenderme, me ha costado escribir, pero al final me ha gustado cómo quedó. Uy pues muchas gracias por tus palabras, justo ahora estoy a punto de terminar el bendito capítulo (ya van 20 páginas), me ha costado mucho porque no sé cómo expresar lo que mi cabeza tiene tan claro, pero leer comentarios ayuda mucho, por eso lo he dejado un momento y me puesto a escribir sus respuestas. Resulta que debido la cantidad de hojas que van serán dos más y un epílogo bastante bonito (promesa). Qué gusto que no sepas por dónde va la cosa, ojalá pueda sorprenderte hasta el final. Permanecerá en mi corazón eso sin duda. Quédate por aquí mejor y dime qué piensas de lo que resta. Muchas gracias por leer y comentar. Sirve mucho. Gracias. Saludos.**

 **Guest: Pobre, tienes razón. En mi punto de vista, un tipo de relación (amor) no es superior a otra (amistad), ambas son muy importantes y yo no creo en eso de los escalafones cuando de querer se trata. Así que supongo que si la que falleció fue la amiga, el amor pasa a segundo plano, sin lugar a dudas, pero no por eso es de menor importancia, solo queda en segundo plano en esta situación en particular. Bueno, habría que estar en el lugar de Regina para poder entender su proceder. Lamento que no te haya gustado y supongo que no te va a gustar el siguiente tampoco. Pero el epílogo seguro que sí. Muchas gracias por leer y por comentar. Saludos.**

 **Paulette13: Si te sirve de consuelo yo también amo a Kat y siento feo haberla matado. Fue complicado porque me había encariñado mucho con ella, y me negaba inconscientemente a escribirlo, pero me da gusto haber transmitido esa sensación de sufrimiento. Muchas gracias por lo que dices, justo llevo cerca de una semana con un bloqueo horrible, se que quiero decir pero no me gusta cómo lo hago, decidí dejarlo y ponerme a contestar sus comentarios, ayuda muchísimo leerlas. Tardé mucho pero espero disfrutes el siguiente, falta uno más y el epílogo. Gracias por escribir y comentar, Saludos.**

 **JBlack: Kat se fue. Tienes razón en varias cosas, Regina se va a cerrar en banda y también en que no estaría sola. De hecho eso es lo interesante de su muerte, qué le dejará de diferente a su vida. La inspiración se está poniendo especial conmigo últimamente. No estoy tan de acuerdo en eso, creo que cuando alguien ha sufrido un trauma, es difícil estar pensando en los sentimientos de los demás. Digo, no es justificación pero volvemos a lo mismo, el hecho de estar con alguien ¿implica enfrentar las situaciones complicadas como la otra persona? Yo creo que no, ¿Tú? Yo si fuera Emma no me alejaba pero Emma tiene su carácter, ya veremos. Hasta pronto, Kat, que así sea. Muchas gracias por leer y comentar, espero disfrutes el siguiente, Saludos.**

 **EvilSwanQueen21: De hecho para conseguir el final que quiero conseguir era necesario que Kat muriera, después de tomar la decisión no hubo poder humano que me hiciera cambiarla, pero la verdad es que lo intenté (amo el personaje), ideaba escenarios diferentes tratando de que me llevaran a ese punto de inflexión que buscaba en la vida de Regina, no encontré uno tan radical como ese. Tienes razón Regina ha sufrido mucho y también estoy segura que no volverá a ser la misma, pero hay muchas formas de volver a ser feliz, incluso cuando uno cree que no es posible. Espero quede mucho más claro cuando leas los dos siguientes y el epílogo. Resulta que llevo 20 hojas y aún me faltan algunas cosas, así que lo voy a cortar aquí y haré uno más y el epílogo. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y por leerme. Lo valoro mucho, espero lo disfrutes. Saludos.**

 **Quest: No sé por qué tiene que perder lo que más ama, pero sí sé que era necesaria su muerte para conseguir contar lo que quiero contar de Regina. La vida no es justa, el final que tengo en la cabeza para Emma y Regina podrá pensarse que no es un final feliz, pero lo es, porque está lleno de esperanza, necesitaba una sacudida así de grande para poder ver qué tanto ha cambiado Emma a Regina, Kat a Regina. Espero quede más claro con los siguientes dos capítulos. Tienes razón que va a sufrir y que va a alejarse, habrá que ver si vale la pena volver. Espero que no llores, creo que ha sido más fuerte el pasado pero ya me contarás qué opinas tú al respecto. Muchas gracias por leerme y comentar, lo valor muchísimo. Ayuda siempre. Saludos**

 **Antrilewis: ¿De plano? ¿Tan triste es? La ficción que a mí me gusta es la que va pegada a la realidad y la realidad es jodidamente injusta y triste, porque te reta a salir adelante o hundirte para siempre. Le toca a cada uno tomar la decisión incluso cuando no entendamos el porqué. Tienes razón, es triste, Regina perdió a su hermana, y además no entiende muy bien cómo es que pasó todo. Creo que el único amor que puede hacer que una persona se mantenga en pie es el propio y de ahí arranca lo demás. La muerte de Kat es un punto de inflexión en la vida de Regina, o sale adelante o se hunde, ahí va a tener Emma que ver. No hagas berrinche, mejor cuéntame qué te parece el siguiente :). ¡Leer es el mejor de los vicios! Los videojuegos están para cuando uno se ha enojado con el autor por lo que ha escrito, pero después de unas partidas volvemos a tomar el libro en nuestras manos. Gracias a ti por tomarte el tiempo de leer y de comentarme. No me cuesta nada hacerlo, de hecho me gusta bastante. Espero disfrutes el siguiente. Saludos.**

 **barrurita: Mucho dolor para Regina. Ese tipo de perdidas duelen mucho sobretodo por lo difícil que es encontrarlas. Pero también creo que por algo pasan las cosas, probablemente pasó por tu vida para dejarte algo, para enseñarte algo, espero así haya sido. No la va a perder, definitivamente es un punto de inflexión en la vida de Regina que le servirá para cambiar. El otro fic está en pausa, tengo ya un capítulo (el siguiente) pero quiero terminar éste para dedicarle todo el tiempo al otro. Tengo algunas ideas ya, espero pronto poder ponerme en ello por completo. Gracias por leer y comentar. Saludos.**

 **Evaz: A mí me gusta que estás de vuelta. Es mi personaje favorito. Muchas gracias, qué bien que lo hayas disfrutado. Gracias a ti por leer y comentar. Saludos.**

 **Guest: Jaja, ahora sí me hiciste reír cuando lo leí y ahora que estoy contestando. Me has recordado mucho a alguien. Pues supongo que justo por eso, porque es menos importante y necesitaba a alguien tan importante para Regina como ella misma. Pero va a tener una madre y una familia, puedes estar segura de ello. Muchas gracias, por leer y comentar. Qué gusto que lo hayas disfrutado, es siempre un placer leer lo que piensan del capítulo. Yo te mando abrazo fuerte, aunque me odies :). Saludos.**

 **Ruth maria: Un capítulo muy triste sin lugar a dudas, difícil porque le tengo un cariño especial a Kat pero por más que intente encontrar otra forma de llegar a donde quiero no la encontré, lo lamento. Creo que hay persona que no les gusta mostrarse vulnerable, incluso cuando tienen a personas a su alrededor que servirían como sistema de soporte. Claro que está devastada, es normal, pero tienes razón el hecho de que haya podido despedirse debe servir de algo, muchos no tiene esa suerte. Creo que esta situación es un punto de quiebre en la vida de Regina, donde deberá decidir cómo es que reacciona a una nueva perdida, muy parecida a la de su hijo. También tendrá que ver mucho Emma, la paciencia que pueda legar a tener, a pesar de que Regina estará mal de verdad. Tener a alguien que le recuerde a su familia, sin importar si ellas la educan o lo hace el abuelo o quien sea, lo importante es que los recuerde siempre. Gracias por comentar y por leer, espero disfrutes el siguiente. Saludos.**

 **Jp: Definitivamente ha sido el más triste, Kat es un personaje muy querido y te entiendo perfectamente porque escribirlo para mí también fue difícil. En realidad van a tener que ser dos, llevo veinte hojas y aún me falta bastante por escribir, así que voy a dividirlo en dos. Serán tiempos difíciles para Regina definitivamente, siempre sirve estar acompañada cuando se atraviesan momentos difíciles, la clave está en que dejé que se mantengan cerca de ella. Muchas gracias por leer y comentar. Espero disfrutes el siguiente. Saludos.**

 **Lizzie Gza: Has estado en un tobogán de sensaciones, espero que realmente haya valido la pena. Kat era sin duda un personaje muy querido, debo confesar que justo porque es tan importante en la vida de Regina es que necesitaba que muriera, era ella o Emma y pues mejor Kat que la rubia, ¿no? No quiero decir mucho porque creo que te arruinaría un poco lo que tiene que decir el capítulo siguiente, Creo que no te va a quitar mucho esa sensación de tristeza, pero ya ves que dicen que nunca es tan triste como cuando está a punto de amanecer, todo saldrá bien, estarán bien, promesa. Muchas gracias por escribir, de verdad, no tienes idea de lo importante que es para mí leer sus comentarios, sobretodo cuando las cosas no salen como espero y tengo que borrar todo lo que tenía ya adelantado. Lo valoro mucho y lo agradezco todavía más. Espero disfrutes el siguiente y no sea tan horrible como el anterior. Gracias nuevamente por leer y comentar. Saludos. Pd. Ya lo entenderás al final :).**

 **kykyo-chan: Pobre Kat, James, Samantha, Regina, etc, es una capítulo difícil y el siguiente igual. Resultó que el final era demasiado largo y lo he partido en dos, espero los disfrutes. Muchas gracias por leer y comentar. Saludos.**

 **15marday: Justamente tenía que arrebatarle lo que más quería. Lo sé, Kat es un personaje muy entrañable, Samantha será alguien importante en la reconstrucción de todo. Muchas gracias por leer y comentar. Espero disfrutes el siguiente. Saludos.**

 **solecito-han: Pues qué gusto que el capítulo te haya tocado tanto que hayas tenido necesidad de hacerlo. Sí me lo han dicho mucho, ojalá el siguiente capítulo no sea la excepción. KAt es un personaje muy especial y su pérdida afectará mucho a Regina. Ya veremos, pero estoy segura que Samantha será muy importante para la vida de Regina. Muchas gracias por tus palabras, te repito que me da gusto leerte, es importante siempre saber qué piensan de lo que escribo. Gracias por seguir leyendo y comentar, espero lo sigas haciendo. Ojalá disfrutes el siguiente, saludos.**

 **Julie: Lamento mucho hacerte enojar, definitivamente no era esa mi intención. La situación es que para poder llegar a donde quiero legar (el final) necesitaba que muriera alguien realmente importante para ella. Justamente ese tipo de dolor era el que necesitaba, sí, le arranqué la mitad del corazón. Resulta que el último capítulo tuve que dividirlo, llevaba ya veinte hojas y la cosa no paraba, así que serán dos. Pero sí tendrá un final feliz, sobre todo el epílogo (habrá uno), quizá no lo notes, pero estará lleno de esperanza y qué final más feliz que uno repleto de ella Quizá al final lo entiendas, dame el beneficio de la duda y si de plano después de leerlo no te gusta pues me lo harás saber. Jajaja, duré mucho en escribirlo porque una vez que tomé la decisión ya nada me hizo cambiar, lo lamento. Espero disfrutes el siguiente, ya me contarás. Gracias por leerme y comentar nuevamente, lo valoro. Saludos.**

 **Vainilla47: No es una pesadilla, lo lamento. Pero todo tiene una razón de ser y prometo que saldrá la luz después de tanta obscuridad (este capítulo no, el siguiente más o menos, pero el epílogo sí). Era una situación necesaria, espero hacerme entender al final. Muchas gracias por leer y comentar, espero realmente que disfrutes el siguiente. Saludos.**

 **LoreLane: Pues era algo necesario pero todo estará bien, al final. Obviamente devastada pero Regina es fuerte. Su relación con Emma sufrirá pero todo saldrá adelante. Duré mucho sin actualizar pero espero realmente valga la pena. Justamente Emma tendrá mucho que ver para que Regina pueda salir adelante. Muchas gracias por continuar y leer y comentar. Saludos.**

 **Gloes: Muy buenos resúmenes has escrito, tienes razón el primer capítulo hablaba sobre la amistad que ellas dos habían formado, tan entrañable que el hecho de que una de las dos haya tenido que morir te toca el corazón muy profundo. La situación es que eso es justo lo que necesitaba para poder llegar al final que tengo pensado para la historia. Quizá ahora no quede muy claro pero realmente es así. Voy a hacer dos capítulo y un epílogo, resulta que llevaba ya veinte hojas y la cosa no paraba así que he tenido que dividirlo. Digamos que es la última prueba, difícil sí, pero no por eso imposible de superar. Ya verás que todo sale bien, nada más algo de paciencia. Muchas gracias por tus palabras que siempre ayudan, sobretodo cuando me toca borrar todo lo escrito porque nada más no me gusta. Las valoro enormemente, no te das una idea. Gracias por seguir leyendo y comentando, espero este capítulo los disfrutes mucho y ya me contarás. Saludos.**

 **Cruz82: Listo, no la voy a dejar, tardo pero seguro la termino. Muchas gracias por comentar y leer. Saludos.**

 **ElaQueen: Hola, cariño. Espero ya estén mucho mejor Ela, lo deseo de todo corazón, no te preocupes que luego eso de actualizar me toma meses, últimamente más que antes. Fue un capítulo interesante, eso que podría ser si no se atravesara la vida. Muchas gracias, es uno complicado, lo entiendo perfectamente. Lo tuve que partir porque la cosa se puso realmente larga pero no queda mucho. Gracias por continuar y por comentar. Espero disfrutes el siguiente. Un abrazo grande, el más. Pd. Te he leído, tu historia en ingles también. Me da gusto ver que estás de regreso, lo que espero signifique que ya estás mejor.**

 **CAPÍTULO XXXV Escudos que lastiman.**

El sonido del reloj le resultaba más ostensible que nunca, su inalterable tic-tac le parecía reconfortante después de todo lo que había sucedido las últimas 48 horas. Y es que uno valora su rutina hasta que ésta ha cambiado para siempre. Recostada sobre su cama pensaba en cómo es que no se había percatado de ese sonido antes, de lo increíblemente esperanzador que resulta encontrar algo que permanece cuando todo lo demás se desmorona. No había sido capaz de dormir, pero por primera vez en las últimas horas había conseguido que la dejaran sola, y no podía negar que lo estaba disfrutando. Le había costado mucho convencer a Emma de que no era necesario que viniera a dormir a su casa; su casa, qué lejos le resultaba la idea de la rubia viviendo con ella; qué rápido cambia todo, incluso aquello que una vez nos pareció imperturbable.

Eran las tres de la mañana, y con ese tic-tac de fondo comenzó a repasar todo lo que tenía que hacer antes del entierro de Kat y James, no pudo evitar esa carcajada que resonó en toda la habitación, qué ridícula le resultaba esa idea, enterrar a su mejor amiga, era ésta su peor pesadilla. La razón por la que habían tenido que esperar era porque Tom, el padre de Kat, venía en camino, vivía en Londres y eso lo había retrasado todo. La familia de James, por otra lado, había evitado todo contacto con ella, llevaban años distanciados, o al menos eso era lo que Kat le había dicho, jamás pensó que a ese grado, jamás pensó que ni siquiera fueran a despedirlo el día de su entierro. Terminó siendo ella la que se encargó de todo lo relacionado con el funeral de los dos. El servicio iba a ser pequeño, estaba segura de que eso habría querido su amiga, algo íntimo, solo sus amigos, solo su familia. Le debía eso, por lo menos eso.

Estaba programado a eso del medio día y hasta ese momento lo único que le apetecía era seguir tumbada escuchando el tic-tac del reloj, o en su defecto, visitar a Samantha en el hospital. El hecho de que las visitas estuvieran restringidas a solo una por día lo había complicado todo, así que, con toda esa paciencia que no tenía, esperaría en su cama hasta que dieran las nueve para poder mirar esos ojos, mirarlos una vez más. La iba a extrañar cuando su abuelo se la llevara con él, era una completa lástima la enorme distancia que se iba a interponer entre las dos. Pero ya idearía la forma de permanecer siempre presente en su vida, ya fuera visitándola o pidiéndole a él que le permitiera pasar una temporada con ella en vacaciones. Nada iba a separarlas.

Y así, como había hecho las últimas tres horas, sin poderse controlar, tomó su celular y por milésima ocasión llamó a su buzón de voz, quería escucharla una vez más…

"Regina... cariño... acabo de romper fuente... James ya viene en camino… Explícame ¿Cómo es posible que tengas el celular apagado justo cuando tu ahijada está a punto de nacer? Te voy a recordar toda la vida este momento, que lo sepas… Te lo juro… *KAT… KAT…. YA ESTOY AQUÍ… ¿DÓNDE TE METES?* ESTOY ARRIBA… Y NO ME GRITES QUE YA TENGO SUFICIENTE CON TU HIJO… Acaba de llegar James, cariño… Vamos camino al hospital, te espero allá… No tardes… Te necesito…"

Pero sí había tardado, sí le había fallado. Desde que se enteró del accidente no entendía que Kat no le hubiera avisado que el bebé venía en camino, pero todo quedó claro cuando encendió su celular y se percató del mensaje de voz que tenía, era suyo, no necesitaba escucharlo para saber que era suyo. No había querido oírlo hasta que pudiera llegar a casa, hasta que pudiera estar sola. Le temblaban las manos y en más de una ocasión colgó antes de siquiera escuchar su voz, necesitó un par de copas para siquiera volver a intentarlo, le había tomado su tiempo, pero una vez que lo consiguió ya no pudo dejar de hacerlo, una, otra y otra más. Esa había sido la ultima vez que había sido capaz de llorar, no era que no quisiera hacerlo, era que ya no le salían las lágrimas, como si de un momento a otro se hubiera quedado vacía. Vacía de esperanza, de felicidad, de calma, de lágrimas. De lo que sí estaba completa y absolutamente llena era de una ira que solo había sentido en una ocasión, de una sensación de eterna bronca que le inundaba cada parte del cuerpo, de la cabeza, del corazón.

Quería una copa pero había olvidado la botella en la cocina, desde que había llegado a su casa había comenzado a beber, no estaba borracha, pero tampoco estaba en sus cinco sentidos. De esa forma había conseguido adormecer un poco ese dolor en el pecho que la gran parte del tiempo no la dejaba respirar. Quería seguir bebiendo pero sabía que no estaba lejos de perder el control y aún no estaba lista para que eso sucediera, desde que había salido del hospital se había aferrado a él, y es que para ella esa era su única tabla de salvación.

Le resultaba curioso la cantidad de recuerdos que aparecían en su cabeza desde que se había enterado del accidente, uno tras otro, de todo tipo, desde momentos realmente felices, hasta sus peleas más duras. Parecía que su cabeza estaba haciendo un recuento de todo lo que tenía en su memoria, como si quisiera hacer un inventario antes de comenzar a olvidar, o quizá, para no hacerlo. Por supuesto que había unos más recurrentes que otros, unos que no dejaban de darle vueltas en la cabeza, entre ellos estaban sin lugar a dudas las incontables ocasiones en que Kat le había pedido que hablara con su familia. En los últimos meses habían discutido en muchas ocasiones sobre el tema, la rubia se negaba a dejarlo ir, presionaba a cada momento, incluso le había sacado un promesa. Quizá era por eso que ese recuerdo venía una y otra vez. Y es que a pesar de la cantidad de discusiones que resultaban de ello, Kat jamás había dejado de insistir.

 _-No empieces otra vez, Kathryn…- Estaba cansada de escuchar lo mismo una y otra vez, ¿Por qué demonios no era capaz de entender que cada quien es libre de tomarse el tiempo que se le antoje para sanar sus heridas?_

 _-¿Kathryn? Casi estoy a punto de creer que estás tan enojada como aparentas…-_

 _-Esto no es un juego…- Kat la miraba con esa calma que parecía invadirla en cada discusión que tenía como tema principal a su familia, ese mismo que a ella tanto desquiciaba. Tenía la sensación de que la rubia se armaba de paciencia, como si tuviera claro desde el principio que iba a ser complicado pero que no por eso iba a desistir. -Estoy hablando en serio…- Su amiga puso los ojos en blanco._

 _-¿Confías en mí?-_

 _-Sabes perfectamente que no se trata de eso…- Kat se había levantado a servirse una nueva taza de té. No la miraba y la verdad es que no hacía falta, ellas conectaban, y en momentos como ese, era justo eso lo que lo hacía tan complicado._

 _-¿Lo haces?-_

 _-Por supuesto que confío en ti…- Se había acercado a mirarla mientras le entregaba su bebida para rellenar la suya. Odiaba esa forma que tenía de tranquilizar su mal genio, con esa facilidad que le daba conocerla de hacía tantos años, saber hasta dónde podía presionar y cuando era momento de recular._

 _-Entonces tienes que hablar con ellas, tienes que hacerlo antes de que sea demasiado tarde.-_

 _-¿Demasiado tarde para qué?- Comenzó a acariciar el puente de su nariz, odiaba cuando las visitas de Kat terminaban así. -¿Por qué no me dices lo que sabes y nos dejamos de tonterías y adivinanzas?-_

 _-Porque con quien debes de hablarlo es con ellas y no conmigo…-_

 _-O sea que, como siempre, todo tiene que ser cómo y en el momento que se te antoja…- Su amiga puso nuevamente los ojos en blanco y se cruzó de brazos. No podría creer cómo es que conseguía dar miedo siendo tan pequeña, y además, estando embarazada._

 _-Si las cosas fueran como se me antoja, no estarías aquí, sino hablando con tu madre, así que créeme, estoy teniendo una paciencia de época.-_

 _-Va a llegar el día en el que ese bebé salga y entonces me voy a ir en cuanto empieces otra vez con esto…- Desde que Kat le había dicho que había hablado con Zelena y que sabía algo que ella no, su insistencia sobre ello se había vuelto insoportable, aprovechaba cada momento para sacar el tema a colación._

 _-Pues aún no soy capaz de sentir ese miedo que intentas transmitir con esa amenaza, así que vamos a tener que esperar…-_

 _-Dios, eres imposible… ¿Qué quieres que te diga?- Kat dio un sorbo y se sentó nuevamente en el otro banco que estaba en la barra._

 _-Que vas a hablar con tu madre, por supuesto…-_

 _-Kat... ¿Estás bromeando?- Su amiga negó sin decir nada más. -¿Es que no recuerdas a mi madre?- Ojos en blanco y sorbo a su té, la capacidad que tenía de llevarla a donde quería le parecía tan increíble como peligrosa. -Hace once años que no la veo.- La cara de Kat parecía decirle que era exactamente eso a lo que se refería. -¿Cuándo?- La rubia sonrió._

 _-Cuando puedas, solo prométeme que vas a hacerlo…-_

 _-Probablemente no pueda nunca…- No mentía, no tenía intención alguna de entablar ningún tipo de conversación con su madre. -Es una promesa engañosa.- Eso era mentira, ambas sabían que jamás prometería algo que no tuviera la intención de cumplir, mucho menos a ella, era por eso que Kat estaba tan empeñada en convencerla de hacerlo._

 _-Promételo...-_

 _-Kat…- Su amiga la miraba con los brazos cruzados, estaba esperando su respuesta. -Lo prometo.- Kat sonrió y se levantó para abrazarla._

 _-Es lo mejor, ya lo verás...-_

 _-No me caes bien justo ahora...- Su amiga soltó una carcajada y le besó la frente mientras la abrazaba._

 _-Descuida... tú me caes bien siempre…-_

¿Cómo iba a cumplir una promesa así?, pero sobre todo, ¿Cómo no iba a hacerlo?, ¿Qué era eso que Kat sabía y ella no?, ¿Por qué insistía tanto y en todo momento? Eran siempre las mismas preguntas las que la atormentaban, incluso antes de su muerte. Necesitaba un café, ese dolor de cabeza muy parecido a la migraña comenzaba nuevamente a acecharla. Además, no tenía intención de mostrar la menor debilidad en el servicio, necesitaba recuperar esos cinco sentidos, y entre más pronto lo hiciera, mejor. El sonido del teléfono interrumpió el incesante flujo de sus pensamientos. Era un mensaje de un número desconocido… 'Estoy afuera, abre'. Frunció el ceño y se quedó mirando el celular, ¿De quién demonios era ese número y quién se creía para hablarle de esa forma? No pudo terminar de despotricar contra el emisor cuando un segundo mensaje apareció en la pantalla 'Estoy esperando…'

-Qué demonios…- Había sido un susurro, el sonido de su propia voz le resultaba un tanto extraño, no hablaba mucho, lo indispensable. Desde que le informaron de su muerte, todas las conversaciones se llevaban a cabo en su cabeza.

Podría ignorarlo, debería hacerlo. Toda su casa estaba a obscuras, quien quiera que fuese no podría tener la certeza de que ella estuviera ahí, y de tenerla, podría pensarse que estaba dormida. Lo mejor era hacer caso omiso y continuar con sus cavilaciones. Pero no podía y lo más importante, no quería. Se puso de pie y se encaminó hacía la calle, había pasado las últimas horas inmersa en sus pensamientos, le estaba costando comunicarse y es que unas veces no encontraba las palabras y otras no tenía nada qué decir. No quería lastimar, cuando más dolida estaba, siempre encontraba la forma de lastimar, no quería hacerlo, no con Emma, no con Ingrid, no con nadie. Esa persona por otro lado, le acababa de dar el escape que tanto necesitaba, alguien con quien reventar todo ese coraje que tenía dentro, y es que ahora si tenía algo que decir. Respiró profundo, abrió la puerta y en ese momento la sorpresa consiguió aquello que estaba destinado al café.

-¿Madre?-

• • • •

-¿Estás dormida?- Había decidido quedarse en el departamento de la rubia después del horrible día que su amiga había pasado. Eran casi las cinco de la madrugada y estaba segura que desde que habían llegado a su casa Emma no había podido descansar.

-No…- Se dio media vuelta y quedó de frente a Elsa, su amiga la había alcanzado en cuanto se enteró de todo lo que había pasado, y es que para poder arreglar la situación de James había tenido que hacer uso de las pocas influencias con las que contaba, las cuales por supuesto incluían a Graham y algunos oficiales de la comisaría.

-¿Cómo estás?- Era una pregunta muy tonta, pero siempre había pensado que en situaciones tan complejas uno tiene que empezar por el principio.

-¿Cómo estoy?…- Se sentó en la cama recargándose en la cabecera mientras encendía la lámpara de su mesita de noche. -Déjame ver… Mi novia, o al menos me gusta pensar que sigue siendo mi novia, acaba de perder a su mejor amiga, su mejor amiga, con mayúsculas y en negrita. Y yo no tengo la más remota idea de qué es lo que debo hacer. Quiero estar a su lado y después creo que lo mejor es no presionarla. No sé qué es lo que debo decirle porque si yo estuviera en su lugar, y algo te hubiera pasado, me habría muerto ahí mismo. Tengo la sensación de que está tan enojada que lo único que quiere es estar sola, me muero de miedo de dejarla sola porque a veces tengo la impresión de que si se aleja un poco más lo más seguro es que no vuelva. Quiero abrazarla pero estoy segura que no quiere mis abrazos, no quiere los de nadie. No puedo culparla, porque no hay forma de que algo o alguien le dé consuelo, nada en este mundo le va a dar consuelo. No está sola pero podría jurar que así se siente y no hay nada que pueda hacer para cambiar esa impresión. Quiero decirle que la amo pero sé que no está para mi amor, ahora solo está para su dolor y para su coraje.-

-Dale tiempo…- Emma dejó escapar un suspiro lleno de frustración, y es que su respuesta sonaba bastante acartonada, pero la verdad era que no sabía qué decir, escuchar a la rubia expresarse así le dejaba más claro que nunca que su amiga se estaba muriendo de miedo. Estaba tan enamorada de Regina que el solo hecho de imaginar una posible ruptura no le permitía pensar con claridad. -Te ama y no va a dejar de hacerlo…- Los ojos de la rubia se cristalizaron al mirarla.

-No sabemos eso, además siempre has dicho que uno elige a quién amar…- Ese era uno de esos temas en lo que nunca se ponían de acuerdo, Elsa sostenía que uno elige de quien enamorarse, mientras que ella insistía en que amar no es algo de lo que uno tenga control. -¿Qué pasa si elige ya no amarme?-

-Sabes que yo me refiero a todo lo que se da antes de enamorarte de alguien, a tener el control de si permitirle o no entrar en tu vida a un desconocido hasta ese momento, a darle el poder de enamorarte.- Emma había cerrado los ojos al escucharla. -Ella está enamorada de ti, no va a dejar de estarlo…-

-¿Y si aún amándome decide alejarse…?- No estaba pensado claro, todo los sentimientos se le estaban atorando en la garganta y en el corazón y eso hacía que todo se distorsionara.

-Emma… por Dios…- Esas lágrimas que estaba intentando contener habían hecho acto de presencia. -¿Realmente crees que le importas tan poco?- Tenía que conseguir sacar a Emma de ese estado porque si continuaba por ese camino, terminaría con algo que no tenía por que terminar.

-A veces tengo la impresión de que no me necesita…- Eso no era enteramente cierto, Regina le había demostrado los últimos meses lo mucho que había cambiado, a su ritmo, pero las cosas eran diferentes. Pero es que empezaba a desesperarse, había intentado acercarse a ella en repetidas ocasiones y en cada una de ellas la morena le había pedido espacio.

-No puedes ponerte así, si realmente no quieres perderla, no puedes ponerte como la víctima en una situación como la que está pasando.- Emma estaba triste, era normal, la situación era compleja y absolutamente jodida, pero había que intentar pensar con claridad, es en esas situaciones, cuando uno atraviesa momentos difíciles que se debe tener mucho cuidado con lo que se dice o hace. Todo se rompe por el eslabón más delgado. -Además de lidiar con los sentimientos que le provoca la muerte de su amiga no puedes pedirle que se preocupe por cómo tomas tú sus decisiones. No es justo.-

-Duele…- Amar dolía, eso lo había aprendido con Regina.

-Por supuesto que es así… pero si a ti te duele, imagina lo que ella está sintiendo…- En su opinión de las cosas más difíciles del mundo era conseguir ser empático con los demás. Las personas solían pensar únicamente en el dolor propio y jamás en el ajeno. El egoísmo rompía muchas relaciones.

-Lo único que quiero es que sepa que puede contar conmigo incluso cuando ella no quiera contar con nadie.- La voz se le había quebrado. -Que sepa que estoy para ella, que siempre voy a estar para ella…- Se limpió las lágrimas que se habían empeñado en salir.

-Pues está para ella… Díselo… Hazlo…- La rubia había bajado la mirada, estaba procesando lo que le estaba diciendo. -Pero sin molestarte cuando no recibes lo que esperas… porque siendo así, parece que solo lo haces para recibir algo a cambio, para recibir lo que tú quieres a cambio… Y las cosas no funcionan así.- La rubia asintió sin mirarla.

-Se le murió su mejor amiga, Elsa…- Recordar el rostro de Regina cuando había llegado al hospital preguntando por Kat le rompía el corazón. -Regina se quedó sin su mejor amiga…- Cada que pensaba en ello, cada que de verdad pensaba en ello, le parecía desgarradoramente triste. -Kat está muerta…- De inmediato Elsa la tomó entre sus brazos y comenzó a acariciar su espalda.

-Lo sé… lo sé…- Emma lloraba, no podía dejar de hacerlo y, por primera vez, estaba segura que no lo hacía por Regina.

• • • • •

¿Madre?- Diez, diez años tenía que no veía a su madre, desde el día del entierro de su padre para ser más exactos, seguía igual que siempre, el mismo porte, la misma mirada penetrante, solo con unas cuantas arrugas más. Le sonreía, después de todo ese tiempo sin verse, su madre le estaba sonriendo.

-Cariño…- Era preciosa, hacía muchos años que no veía a su hija menor, y aunque le parecía que estaba sumamente cansada y demacrada seguía tan bonita como siempre. -¿Cómo estás?- Esos ojos chocolate que una vez conoció como nadie la miraban desafiantes, había dolor en ellos mucho más del que había imaginado. -Regina…-

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, madre?- No podía creerlo, tanto tiempo sin saber absolutamente nada de ella y ahora estaba ahí, en su casa, ¿Qué buscaba?, ¿Por qué ahora?

-Vine a ver cómo estás, por supuesto…- Regina puso los ojos en blanco y dio media vuelta. En algunas cosas le parecía diferente pero en otras tenía la sensación de que era la misma necia, orgullosa y altanera de siempre.

-Vete…- La sorpresa había pasado, no estaba de humor para lidiar con nadie, mucho menos con su madre. A pesar del tiempo las heridas seguían ahí, en el mismo lugar, todas aquellas palabras resonaban en su cabeza y estaba segura de que para su madre era lo mismo. Lo mejor era dejar las cosas como estaban, no remover sentimientos ya enterrados. Si algo había aprendido los últimos años es que una vez que se consigue que algo deje de doler lo mejor es no tocarlo nunca más.

-Regina…- Su hija se detuvo pero no se giró a mirarla, todo entre ellas había sido siempre muy complicado. Se parecían demasiado, era por eso que chocaban tanto, era por eso que discutían de la forma en la que lo hacían y era por eso que habían cortado comunicación por tantos años.

-No quiero verte…- Cora la miraba expectante, estaba claro que su madre no era la misma, al menos no había reaccionado a sus palabras como antes. -Solo vete, ¿quieres…?- Por supuesto que tanto tiempo sin cruzar palabra con ella hacía todo más difícil, no lo habían arreglado en su momento y ahora le resultaba impensable hacerlo. El día del funeral de su padre no habían cruzado palabra, cada una estaba tan inmersa en su dolor que ignorar a la otra les había resultado más sencillo que intentar arreglar lo que sin pensar habían roto; ambas seguían muy dolidas por todo lo dicho, desde ese momento no había vuelto a saber de ella.

-¿Cómo estás?- Se había enterado por el propio padre de Kat de lo ocurrido, esa había sido una de las amistades que le había dejado Regina, gracias a ella lo había conocido y a pesar de todo lo que había ocurrido años atrás, seguía mantenido una amistad con él. Desde el momento en que lo supo tuvo claro que tenía que ir a buscar a su hija, conociéndola como la conocía tenía la certeza de que se empeñaría en estar sola cuando más necesitaba estar acompañada.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia, madre…- Dolía mucho. No quería hablar, no podía hacerlo, y es que ni siquiera tenía idea de por dónde empezar, y una vez empezando, ¿Cómo parar?, ¿Cuándo hacerlo? Dolía mucho. Dolía todo. -¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- Se giró y no pudo evitar sorprenderse por la forma en que su madre la miraba, le parecía ver empatía en ellos. Le incomodaba, le incomodaba porque un día fue ella una de las personas que solían consolarla en momentos complicados, le incomodaba porque cada vez era más difícil controlar sus emociones, le incomodaba porque conociendo a su madre estaba segura de que esta vez no se iría.

-Estoy aquí para hablar contigo, cariño…- Hizo ademán de acercarse a Regina pero ella hizo el mismo movimiento para alejarse. Estaba enojada y casi podía jurar que no era ella la causante.

-No quiero hablar…- Miraba a su madre intentando recuperar el control perdido, pero su cuerpo parecía opinar justo lo contrario, le estaba costando no derrumbarse. Y es que la conocía, a pesar de todo, la seguía conociendo. -Por favor…- Su madre asintió y nuevamente dio un paso hacia ella.

-¿Qué quieres hacer?- Regina cerró los ojos y comenzó a negar mientras entraba nuevamente a su casa. Estaba huyendo, quería estar sola, sola con sus heridas.

-Para…- Quería que se fuera, que se fuera como lo había hecho antes, como lo había hecho tantos años atrás, quería estar sola, necesitaba estar sola. Era la única forma de poder soportar todo lo que aún le quedaba por soportar. -Por favor vete…- Fue apenas un susurro, estaba segura de que su madre había notado cómo se le quebraba la voz. -Por favor…- Se habían lastimado y ninguna de las dos había hecho nada por volver, necesitaba que su madre hiciera nuevamente lo mismo.

-No voy a ir a ningún lado, cariño…- Ya había cometido ese error antes, poner su orgullo por encima del sufrimiento de su hija, no lo haría otra vez. Regina la necesitaba, por más que se negara a aceptarlo, necesitaba que alguien estuviera a su lado, alguien que la conociera tanto para no irse por mucho que se lo pidiera. En aquella época había sido Henry su pilar, pero él ya no estaba, necesitaba de alguien, necesitaba de ella. Podía ver las lágrimas en sus ojos y también veía el esfuerzo de su hija por no dejarlas salir. Ya la había visto así una vez, eran situaciones diferentes pero a ella le parecía ver el mismo dolor en sus ojos. -Necesitas descansar…- Entró a la casa, la tomó de la mano y se encaminó a la que suponía había elegido como recámara. Al final de cuentas esa había sido su casa, habían acordado con Henry que llegado el momento, sería para ella; la muerte de su esposo había sido ese momento. No opuso resistencia, no la miraba, parecía estar en otro lado. -¿Pijama?- Regina señaló una cómoda mientras se sentaba en la cama. Comenzó a desvestirla y en cuestión de minutos estaba acostada ya en su cama, le parecía más indefensa que nunca, no estaba sola pero estaba segura que justo así se sentía. Se recostó a su lado, no dormía, pero tampoco parecía estar ahí.

-Está muerta…- Las lágrimas estaban a punto de caer, ya no se sentía capaz de controlarlas. Su madre la miraba, como si estuviera esperando que dijera todo eso que se empeñaba en callar. -Nunca voy a poder abrazarla… Yo… Yo ya nunca voy a poder abrazarla…- Se tapó la cara con ambas manos. Ya no era capaz de ver a su madre, pero sí pudo sentir sus brazos rodeándola. -Está muerta…- Y entonces lloró. Lloró porque había perdido a su mejor amiga y nadie lo entendía, y era justo por eso por lo que tenía la certeza que desde ese momento, siempre estaría sola.

• • • • • • •

-No era necesario que vinieras conmigo.- Había dormido apenas unas horas, pero estaba segura de que su madre, por otro lado, no lo había hecho ni un minuto. El último recuerdo que tenía de la noche anterior era el de ella consolándola y apenas despertó se había topado con esos ojos chocolate tan parecidos a los suyos. -Estoy mejor ahora, lo de ayer fue… fue… la situación y… ahora estoy bien… ahora estoy mejor…- A pesar de que en ningún momento su madre había hecho comentario alguno de lo que había ocurrido le resultaba incomodo haberse mostrado así de vulnerable, sobretodo ante ella, sobretodo ante ella después de tanto tiempo sin verla.

-Lo sé, pero quería hacerlo…- Su hija puso los ojos en blanco mientras bajaba del automóvil, acababan de llegar al hospital, Regina se había empeñado en ir a visitar a la hija de Kat a pesar de que únicamente faltaban veinte minutos para que terminara la hora de visitas. -Te espero afuera…- No estaba segura de que la hubiera escuchado, iba prácticamente corriendo en dirección a la entrada del hospital. -¡Regina!- Ella se giró y asintió con cara de exasperación, fue apenas un segundo, continuó corriendo y desapareció de su vista.

No habían hablado del pasado, Regina había despertado y esa vulnerabilidad que había salido a flote el día anterior había desaparecido. Su hija volvía a ser la de siempre, esa que da la impresión de ser más fuerte que nadie, que se empeña en demostrar que nada le afecta, y que cuando es así, le gusta estar sola para curarse las heridas. Tan parecidas.

Eso era algo que solía decirle Henry cada vez que intentaba convencerla de arreglar las cosas con Regina. Él siempre había encontrado la forma de entenderse con su hija, incluso cuando no estaba de acuerdo con lo que hacía conseguía mantenerse cerca, apoyándola; por el contrario ella no podía aceptar aquello que le parecía un error. Era por eso que solía decirle que eran dos gotas de agua, Regina tampoco era capaz de hacerlo, era necia y orgullosa, quería siempre hacer las cosas a su manera, como si esa fuera la mejor forma de todas. Tan parecidas.

Ese día todo se había salido de control, su intención jamás había sido lastimarla, pero si algo había aprendido con el paso del tiempo era que todo lo relacionado con sus hijas le nublaba las ideas. Muchas cosas le dolieron en ese entonces, pero ninguna como la falta de confianza de Regina. Siempre había habido discusiones entre ellas, era algo bastante común por el simple hecho de que a pesar de pensar diferente siempre terminaban reaccionando igual; pero incluso en los peores momentos, y a pesar de que no pudiera estar de acuerdo en lo que hacía, su hija siempre se había acercado a ella para pedirle su consejo. Nunca le había ocultado algo que significara un cambio radical en su vida. Por eso le dolió enterarse semanas después de todo lo ocurrido.

Los problemas que tuvo con Henry por haberle ocultado todo lo que había ocurrido fueron difíciles de superar, ella era su madre y ella debió estar a su lado en ese momento. Pero Regina expresamente le había pedido que no le contara nada, por eso llegó tan molesta, por eso dijo lo que dijo.

 _-No quiero verla…- Hacía semanas que no se paraba en casa de su madre. Hacía semanas que con la única persona que hablaba era su padre. Le parecía que estaba viviendo una pesadilla y por más que intentaba no encontraba la forma de despertar. Estaba segura de que su madre se había enterado de todo, era por eso que había hecho acto de presencia en su casa. Su padre la miraba como pidiéndole un favor, un favor que no quería conceder._

 _-Regina…-_

 _-No quiero discutir padre, no contigo- Estaba cansada de pelear, de escuchar excusas que no le interesaba conocer, de que su padre intentara a toda costa pegar relaciones que él no había roto. No había querido hablar con su madre porque la conocía, pero sobretodo, porque se conocía, no iba a tolerar ningún tipo de reclamo y estaba segura de que justo a eso venía su madre._

 _-Por favor… está afuera y está esperando…-_

 _-Es un error…- Estaba segura que se iba a arrepentir, no era buena idea enfrentarse a su madre, no así, no con ese dolor que no la dejaba en ningún momento, no así, no con ese enojo que aún no era capaz de controlar. -Dile que pase…- Su padre asintió, no sin antes mirarla, le pedía que lo intentara, se lo estaba pidiendo. Respiró profundo mientras se encaminaba a prepararse un trago, iba a necesitarlo, iba a necesitarlo más que nunca. Estaba de espaldas hacia la puerta pero podía escuchar perfectamente el sonido de sus pasos._

 _-Regina…- Estaba molesta, estaba molesta con Henry, estaba molesta con su hija, no podía creer todo lo que había pasado y mucho menos que nadie se hubiera molestado en decírselo._

 _-Madre…- Había dado un suspiro y se había girado para encontrarse con una sonrisa ya bien conocida. Esa sonrisa que no era sonrisa, que era más bien una mueca con la que intentaba ocultar la molestia que la embargaba. Conocía a su madre mejor que nadie, quizá porque era mucho más parecida a ella de lo que le gustaría reconocer. -¿Puedo ofrecerte algo de beber?- Dio un sorbo a su trago, mientras su madre negaba, la mueca había desaparecido. -¿Qué te trae por aquí, madre?-_

 _-Verte, por supuesto… saber que estás bien…- Estaba más delgada que antes, se veía diferente, parecía enojada. Nunca le había gustado Daniel, nunca había estado de acuerdo con esa relación. Era Henry quien siempre solapaba todo lo que su hija hacía._

 _-Estoy bien…- Podía ver el nerviosismo reflejado en el rostro de su padre, estaba de pie justo en la puerta, le estaba dando espacio pero no se iba del todo, la experiencia le decía que lo mejor era estar cerca._

 _-No vas a casa… No contestas llamadas… Mejor dicho, no contestas mis llamadas…-Había volteado a ver a su marido para dejar en claro que el problema parecía ser con ella. Le dolía, por supuesto que le dolía._

 _-He estado muy ocupada madre, seguramente ya te enteraste que voy a abrir una Editorial…- Estaba segura de que su padre le informaba de sus actividades, sin importar que tan enojados pudieran estar, siempre habían encontrado la forma de cuidar de ellas. Comenzó a jugar con su trago, era algo que solía hacer cuando más nerviosa se sentía, estaba nerviosa, su madre siempre conseguía ponerla nerviosa._

 _-Menos mal que es eso, yo que pensé que era por el aborto que tuviste…- Regina levantó la vista y la miró directamente a los ojos, no había rastro de sentimiento alguno, como si lo que acababa de decir se lo estuviera esperando. Dio un sorbo a su bebida, estaba segura que necesitaba tiempo._

 _-No… es por la Editorial…- Una sensación extraña le estaba recorriendo todo el cuerpo, por una parte le invadían unas enormes ganas de llorar, como si su madre hubiera hurgado directamente en la herida, y por otro lado, sentía fuego por sus venas, unas ganas de romper todo lo que tenía a su alcance, de destrozar todo a su paso. -¿Algo más?-_

 _-Recuerdas que te dije que esa relación no era para ti…- Regina cerró los ojos y comenzó a negar mientras daba un sorbo más a su bebida. Haberse enterado de todo lo ocurrido por Daniel le había dolido tanto que no encontraba la forma de quedarse callada. -¿Qué demonios fue lo que pasó?-_

 _-No quiero hablar de eso…- Se había terminado de un trago lo que restaba de su bebida y se había encaminado a prepararse otra._

 _-¿Cuánto tenías de embarazo?- Su hija no contestaba, ni tampoco era capaz de mirarla, estaba segura que intentaba mantener esa falsa calma que aparentaba. -¿Qué ibas a hacer, Regina?, ¿Te ibas a esconder hasta que ese niño llegara al mundo?, digo realmente tengo curiosidad, ¿Cuál era el plan?- Ahora sí consiguió que Regina la mirara nuevamente, estaba más molesta que antes. Ambas lo estaban._

 _-¿Qué parte de no quiero hablar de eso no entiendes, madre?- Su padre la miraba rogándole que respirara profundo, que intentara pensar antes de hablar. Era por eso que se negaba a tener cualquier tipo de contacto con ella, no se sentía capaz de soportar los reproches de su madre, no en ese momento._

 _-¿Entonces de qué quieres hablar?- Pocas ocasiones en las que recordara a su hija hablándole de esa forma. Regina puso los ojos en blanco. -¿Cómo demonios se te ocurrió la magnifica idea de no cuidarte? No querías casarte con Daniel ¿Qué ibas a hacer entonces?, ¿Tienes idea de lo que van a pensar todos nuestros amigos de este teatro en el que te has metido?, ¿Qué es lo que vas a decir cuando vuelvas a verlos?- Era lo que menos le preocupaba, pero muchas veces uno es incapaz de pensar con claridad antes de hablar._

 _-Contigo no quiero hablar de nada, ¿No lo entiendes?- No quería gritar y estaba haciendo su mayor esfuerzo para no hacerlo. -No me importa lo que piensen de mí, es algo que no me quita el sueño, madre. No son mis amigos, son tuyos…- Debía detenerse, tenía que hacerlo justo en ese momento si no quería arruinar su relación con su madre._

 _-Qué sucedió con Zelena?- No supo por qué pero esa fue justamente la gota que derramó el vaso. La carcajada de su hija resonó en toda la habitación._

 _-¿Es que no te lo ha dicho?- La relación que había entre su madre y Zelena era completamente diferente a la que solían tener ellas, su hermana hacía todo lo que su madre quería, con tal de hacerla feliz era capaz de hacer cosas con las que no estaba completamente de acuerdo. Por otro lado entre ella y su madre había discusiones a todas horas, eran incapaces de ceder una con la otra, pensaban tan diferente pero solían reaccionar de la misma manera, era por eso que chocaban tanto._

 _-¿Qué sucedió con Zelena?- No le gustaba esa Regina que la retaba y parecía burlarse de ella. Tan parecidas._

 _-Eso tampoco te incumbe madre, aunque si me lo preguntas basta que se lo preguntes para que te diga todo lo que quieres saber…- Nunca le había gustado la influencia que solía tener su madre sobre su hermana, no es que Cora fuera mala persona, es que solía ser muy autoritaria y en muchas ocasiones tenía la sensación de que quería cumplir sus sueños a través de ellas._

 _-Te lo estoy preguntando a ti…- Su hija la miraba, tenía la sensación que estaba deliberando qué debía contestar. -Y una pregunta Regina, ¿Qué, sí me incumbe?- Se había cruzado de brazos esperando. -¿De qué tema sí se me tiene permitido opinar?_

 _-De ninguno que tenga que ver conmigo, por eso no te lo dije ¿Sabes?, no quería que te metieras, no quería saber tu opinión sobre mi vida.- Pudo ver la turbación en el rostro de su madre, le había dolido lo que le había dicho._

 _-Tu problema no soy yo, cariño, aquí la que se equivocó y no es capaz de tolerar su reflejo en el espejo eres tú.- Ese era el momento de irse y tratar de tranquilizarse, aún estaba a tiempo de marcharse, lo que había dicho todavía tenía arreglo, estaba a punto de cruzar esa linea, esa en la que uno ya no distingue hasta qué punto es capaz de lastimar al otro. -La que cometió el error de embarazarse de un hombre como Daniel fuiste tú, la que se embarazó en el peor momento también fuiste tú.- Las cosas estaban muy cerca de salirse de control, fue entonces cuando sintió como Henry la tomaba del brazo._

 _-Cora….- Su esposa se giró a penas un segundo pero estaba seguro de que era ya demasiado tarde._

 _-Deberías estar agradecida de que ese embarazo no llegó a término, en lugar de culpar a los demás por lo que, tú y yo sabemos, fue tu culpa.- Todo pasó en un segundo, por un momento le pareció que Regina iba a pegarle, pero en lugar de eso el puño de su hija terminó estampado en la pared._

 _-Lárgate de mi casa…- No gritaba, a pesar de lo molesta que estaba o quizá por ello no era capaz de hacerlo. Justo donde más le dolía, su madre sabía perfectamente cómo pegar justo donde más le dolía. -No quiero volver a verte, ni a ti ni a Zelena… Nunca…- Cora la miraba sorprendida por lo que acaban de escuchar. Era la primera vez que una de sus discusiones llegaba a ese nivel. -Como si estuviera muerta, madre, que para mí, las dos ya lo están.- Su madre no respondió, dio media vuelta y se fue, su padre salió tras ella dejándola sola. Las lágrimas empezaron a surcar su rostro, acababa de enterrar a su madre, porque estaba segura de que no habría forma de arreglar eso que acababan de romper._

Le dolía recordar ese día, se había equivocado, le había costado mucho tiempo entenderlo y cuando por fin lo consiguió no fue capaz de acercarse a intentar arreglar las cosas. Ella también había resultado lastimada y esa era una de las razones por las que no lo había hecho. Había dejado que su orgullo le dictara el camino. Si pudiera regresar el tiempo cambiaría muchas cosas de esa discusión, pero claro, una enfermedad le cambian a uno la perspectiva.

•

Había tenido que levantar un poco la voz para poder ver a Samantha, parecía que no permitían dos visitas a la vez, y hacer entender a la enfermera la complejidad de la situación le tomó diez valiosos minutos. La imagen de Tom cargando a su nieta le rompía el corazón. Hacía tan solo una hora que le había llamado para informarle que ya estaba ahí, que iría al hospital. Samantha era lo más cercano que estarían jamás de Kat, y es que uno tiene que aferrarse a la vida cuando se enfrenta a la muerte. Había estado llorando, o al menos eso le parecía, verlo le trajo de regreso esa opresión en el pecho, esa misma que no la dejaba respirar, y es que si alguien en el mundo entendía lo que estaba sintiendo, ése era él. Había estado llorando, y ella estaba a punto de empezar otra vez.

-Es preciosa, ¿no?- Tom se giró y sin contestar colocó a Samantha en la incubadora, las lágrimas ya surcaban su rostro cuando la estrechó entre sus brazos. Fueron unos minutos los que pasaron así, siempre habían tenido una buena relación, mejor que eso, eran familia, a pesar de no verse con regularidad así se lo había hecho sentir desde siempre, con mucho más fuerza cuando cortó relación con la suya.

-¿Cómo?- No se podía sacar esa pregunta de la cabeza, Regina lo miraba y en sus ojos no podía ver otra cosa que dolor, si alguien quería a su hija como él, esa era ella. Ya sabía qué había sucedido pero necesitaba escucharlo otra vez, necesitaba que le explicara cómo su saludable, preciosa y embarazada hija, pasó de estar a punto de dar a luz a dejar huérfana a Samantha. -Yo… yo… yo no lo entiendo…-

-Un accidente… Entró en labor de parto y tuvieron un accidente…-La imagen de Kat en la cama de hospital no la abandonaba en ningún momento. Había sido una lástima que no hubiera alcanzado a verla con vida, pero por otro lado, quizá había sido lo mejor. -Ella… Ella estaba sufriendo, Tom… Tenía muchas heridas y… y… los doctores hicieron lo que pudieron…- Intentaba explicarle, darle consuelo. -Estaba cansada… Yo sé que lo estaba…- Le costaba mucho explicar algo que ella misma no conseguía entender todavía.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijo?- Vivían en ciudades diferentes pero hablaba con ella regularmente, su relación era bastante peculiar, podían pasar días sin llamarse pero siempre que había algo importante lo visitaba, fue así como se enteró que iba a casarse. Era verdad que le había pedido que viajara a verla, tenía algo que decirle, o al menos esas fueron sus palabras. Ojalá lo hubiera sabido antes, nunca la vio embarazada, nunca supo cómo se sentía al respecto, ojalá lo hubiera sabido antes.

-Tenía miedo de decirte que iba a posponer su boda… No quería decepcionarte…- Ella tenía mucho cuidado de lo que le decía, él solía ser muy conservador, en eso se parecía mucho a Cora. -Pero habló contigo para que viajaras, ¿no?, iba a decírtelo, Tom. Estaba feliz y quería compartirlo contigo. Te adoraba Tom.- Él asintió mientras miraba a Sam. -Vas a ser un abuelo increíble…- Estaba segura de ello, él era un gran ser humano.

-Tiene sus ojos…- Desde el momento en que la había tomado entre sus brazos sus ojos le robaron el corazón. Regina asintió mientras se acercaba a él. -Es como si estuviera mirándola, como si ella estuviera mirándome.-

-Sé a lo que te refieres…- Le había pasado exactamente lo mismo cuando había visto a esa pequeñita, iba a extrañarla de verdad. -Tienes que permitirle venir para que no se olvide de mí…-

-Regina…- Sabía perfectamente la relación que existía entre James y su familia, Kat solía molestarse mucho por ello. Seguramente sería él quién tendría la responsabilidad de cuidar de Samantha, lo había pensado durante gran parte del viaje.

-Prometo que voy a cuidarla muy bien… Tú me conoces, Tom… Por favor…- Necesitaba que le dijera que sí, necesitaba que antes de irse tuvieran ya una fecha en la cual ella pudiera venir. No iba a permitir que esa niña creciera sin tenerla a ella a su lado.

-Regina…- No podía ser él el encargado de cuidarla, no tenía edad para hacerlo. Por supuesto que disponía de una solvencia económica que le podría permitir pagar las mejores niñeras, pero Samantha se merecía a alguien que cuidara de ella por amor y no por dinero, alguien con la suficiente energía para enseñarle todo lo bonito de crecer, de acompañarla, de orientarla, de cuidarla. Él no era esa persona, y no por falta de cariño, sino de tiempo. -Sobre eso… Creo que deberías ser tú quien se encargue de ella…- Regina, que en ese momento se había acercado al cunero a acariciar a Samantha, se giró a mirarlo, estaba claro que no se esperaba algo así.

-¿Qué? ¿Yo? ¿Cuidar a Samantha?- Jamás había pensado en ello, jamás pensó que Tom no estuviera dispuesto a cuidar de ella. ¿Cuidar a Samantha? No podría.. ¿o sí?

-Claro que solamente si quieres hacerlo…- No quería forzarla a nada pero estaba seguro de que su nieta estaría mejor con ella. -Ya estoy viejo, Regina…-

-Tom… No digas eso…- No le gustaba escucharlo hablar así, tenía la sensación de que no le quedaba nada ya, nada por lo que luchar.

-Es la verdad… ya ha perdido a sus padres, no quiero que tenga que despedirse de mí antes de cumplir la mayoría de edad. Necesita certezas, Samantha se merece una vida llena de certezas. Yo ya no tengo la fuerza de antes…- No era una cuestión de falta de cariño, es que realmente no se creía capaz de cuidarla como ella se lo merecía. -No quiero que crezca rodeada de niñeras, no quiero que crezca sin una madre, no quiero que crezca como Kat.- Sabía perfectamente que Regina entendía a lo que se refería, su hija jamás había tenido a su lado algo mínimamente parecido a una madre, siempre había estado él y solo él tratando de acompañarla en todo, había hecho un gran trabajo incluso cuando él no pensara lo mismo.

-Tom…- La madre de Kat había fallecido cuando ella era aún muy pequeña, nunca le había faltado nada, de eso se había encargado su padre siempre. -Siempre la hiciste muy feliz… Ella fue muy feliz…- La voz se le quebró y ya no pudo terminar, era verdad, Kat había sido muy feliz.

-No me digas nada ahora…- Tomó ambas manos de la morena. -Estaré aquí unas semanas, hasta arreglar todo lo referente a Samantha, no tengo prisa…- Regina asintió, estaba realmente sorprendida por la propuesta. -Sólo piénsalo…-

-Está bien…- De manera natural abrazó a Tom. No sea había equivocado, él también la consideraba parte de su familia, el cariño era mutuo y eso era lo realmente importante.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer sin ella?- Era su única hija, no podía dejar de pensar en cuándo había sido la última vez que había hablado con ella y sobretodo, qué iba a hacer ahora que ya no podría hacerlo.

-No lo sé…- Fue apenas un susurro, él estaba tan consternado como ella. -Te juro que no tengo idea…- No conseguía imaginar cómo es que iba a aprender a vivir sin ella. Tom la miraba, tenía la sensación de que quería decirle algo más.

-A ella le hubiera gustado que fueras tú quien la cuidara…- Estaba seguro de ello. Su hija confiaba en Regina como en casi nadie.

-Tom…- Parecía que su corazón quería salírsele del pecho. Cuidar de Samantha… Si decidía aceptar, su vida iba a cambiar, todo iba a ser diferente. Además estaba también Emma, de por si las cosas estaban ya un poco tocadas, ¿qué pensaría ella de una situación así?

-Sabes que tengo razón…- Regina no pudo contestar porque fue entonces cuando una enfermera irrumpió en la habitación.

-Se ha terminado el tiempo.-

-Un minuto, señorita…- La enfermera asintió dejándolos solos nuevamente. -Piénsalo…-

Asintió mientras se acercaba a la pequeña para besarle antes de partir. Necesitaba de toda la fuerza posible para enfrentar ese día. La tregua que le daba estar cerca de Samantha estaba a punto de terminar. Pasaba ya de las diez de la mañana, había llegado el momento de irse, quería llegar antes, quería despedirse de ella. Ambos salieron del área de cuneros y se dirigieron a la planta baja. Estaba segura que su madre estaría esperándola ahí. Aún no estaba sabía qué pensar al respecto. Su madre se había acercado a ella en un momento de completa vulnerabilidad, todo habría sido diferente si no hubiera sido por la muerte de Kat. No tenía intención de reanudar ningún tipo de relación con ella, pero era verdad que había hecho una promesa. Tendría que escuchar, en determinado momento sabía que tendría que hacerlo.

-Regina…- Había estado esperando a su hija en el lobby del hospital, quería acompañarla en todo momento, y después, necesitaba hablar con ella. -Tom…- No le sorprendió verlo ahí, le había avisado que estaba ya en la ciudad y que lo primero que iba a ser era conocer a Samantha. Se acercó a darle un abrazo. -Lo siento tanto, cariño…-

-Lo sé, Cora…- Los ojos se le habían aguado, estaba a punto de enterrar a su hija, no tenía idea de cómo iba a superar algo así. -Gracias por estar aquí.-

Kat le había comentado que su madre y Tom tenía una relación muy cercana; desde que ellas habían comenzado ellos también habían hecho lo mismo. Sus padres solían invitarlo a casa cuando estaba en la ciudad, cuando falleció Henry, fue Tom el que estuvo a lado de su madre.

-Tengo que irme…- Su madre se giró a verla y no pudo evitar desviar la mirada, necesitaba recuperar el control, necesitaba mantenerse al margen de todos aquellos que la conocían tanto como para librar sus barreras. Necesitaba despedirse de su amiga sola, necesitaba enterrar a su amiga sola.

-Voy contigo por supuesto…- No la iba a dejar sola en un momento como ese, ni siquiera tenían que hablar, solo tenía que estar a su lado.

-No es necesario, madre. Quédate con Tom y nos vemos allá…- Cora estaba de espaldas a la entrada del hospital y no pudo ver a esa rubia que acababa de entrar. Llevaba las manos metidas en las bolsas traseras de su pantalón, estaba nerviosa. -Además… no voy a estar sola.- Su madre la miró curiosa, estaba esperando que aclarara lo que acababa de decir, pero Emma estaba ya demasiado cerca.

-Buen día…- Estaba nerviosa, no tenía idea de qué actitud iba a tener Regina, iba a ser una mañana complicada, lo único que tenía claro es que no quería que estuviera sola, aunque al parecer no lo estaba, no conocía a ninguno de los dos. -Hola…- Fue apenas un susurro destinado a Regina, tenía la sensación de que estaba mucho más tranquila que el día anterior. Seguramente haber visto a la bebé tenía mucho que ver.

-Hola…- Estaba consciente de que su madre no le quitaba los ojos de encima, seguramente muchas conjeturas se estaban formando en su cabeza y eso no le gustaba nada. No le gustaba la idea de que nuevamente tuviera información sobre su vida. Y aún provocando todo eso, agradecía enormemente que Emma hubiera decidido ir a buscarla. -Emma…- Tenía que presentarla, sabía que debía hacerlo. -Cora, mi madre y él es Tom, el padre de Kat.- Una punzada en el pecho, volver a mencionar su nombre dolía. -Madre… Tom…. Ella es Emma… mi novia…- El padre de Kat le tendió la mano, Cora se tomó su tiempo pero terminó haciendo lo mismo. Su madre le buscaba la mirada, intentaba descubrir en qué tan importante era Emma en su vida, trataba de saber, de involucrarse. -Nos vamos…- Tomó a la rubia de la mano y se encaminó hacía el estacionamiento.

-Mucho gusto…- La madre de Regina le dedicó un gesto que estaba segura pretendía ser una sonrisa. El padre de Kat parecía que ya se había ido, que estaba en otro lado, recordando otros tiempos. -Nos vemos pronto…-

Su corazón latía con fuerza, Regina la acababa de presentar como su pareja, esa morena la sorprendía siempre. Estaba tensa, la forma en que apretaba su mano le decía que era así. Y es que seguramente Cora las veía alejarse. No sabía qué era lo que había ocurrido con su madre pero sí tenía la certeza de que no existía ningún tipo de relación entre ellas, ¿Qué estaba haciendo ahí? ¿Por qué Regina se lo había permitido? No lo sabía y no era el momento de preguntar, eso sí que lo tenía claro. Hoy solo quería estar a su lado, Regina la necesitaba y ella no le iba a fallar.

-Te extrañé…- Se había girado hacía Regina que ya no le parecía tan tensa como antes, ahora tenía la sensación de que estaba nuevamente en otro lado, justo como el padre de Kat.

-Necesitaba estar sola…- Estaban a punto de llegar al escarabajo, Emma asintió mientras abría la puerta del copiloto para que pudiera entrar. Odiaba lastimarla, y sin embargo, no dejaba de hacerlo. Ya no estaba ahí y aún así podía escuchar perfectamente a Kat recriminándole su actitud con ella, estaba en su cabeza, lo iba a estar siempre. Y entonces la besó, lo hizo porque en un momento así no encontraba otra forma de decirle que la quería, porque no tenía idea de lo que iba a pasar y justo ahí radicaba el problema. El roce de sus labios le trajo de vuelta esa electricidad de siempre, esa que le recorría el cuerpo y le recordaba lo que era sentirse viva; sí, justo ahí radicaba el problema. Se separó y se topó con esos ojos verdes tan llenos de preguntas, tan temerosos de hacerlas.

-Te extraño tanto…- Era apenas un susurro, porque lo que había dicho era más para ella que para Regina. Era un sentimiento que la había acompañado los últimos dos días. Extrañaba tanto a la Regina de los últimos meses, extrañaba tanto a su novia. Le dolía pensar que jamás volvería a ser la misma, porque estaba segura de que Regina jamás volvería a ser la misma. -Quiero ayudar, pero no sé cómo hacerlo…- Regina cerró los ojos, tenía la sensación de que intentaba retener las lágrimas.

-No me dejes perder el control…- Se limpió rápidamente una lágrima que había logrado salir. Emma la miraba un tanto confundida, como si no entendiera bien qué era lo que le estaba pidiendo. -No frente a todos… No en su entierro…- No se creía capaz de soportar ese día sola. Necesitaba de alguien, necesitaba de Emma.

-¿Qué quieres que haga?- Su voz era clara, de no haber sido por sus ojos uno podría pensar que estaba cerrando un negocio y no a punto de enterrar a su mejor amiga. No le gustaba cuando Regina quería esconder sus sentimientos, pero ahora le estaba pidiendo ayuda y eso era un avance.

-Sácame de ahí… Cuando creas que ya no puedo más… Cuando creas que estoy a punto de perderlo… Sácame de ahí…- Tenía la sensación de que Emma no creía lo que acababa de escuchar. -Esa es la forma en la que puedes ayudarme…-

-Bien…- Regina asintió y entró en el escarabajo. Tan cerca y tan lejos, creía que estaba más cerca que nunca y así, de la nada, se había levantado una nueva barrera entre las dos. ¿Cuánto es mucho cuando de tolerar se trata?, y es que sobre eso no tenía la menor duda, era capaz de tolerar todo lo que su corazón pudiera soportar.

•

Llevaba cerca de una hora esperando a Regina en el panteón. Estaba segura, por lo bien que la conocía, que buscaría llegar antes que todos, que buscaría despedirse de su amiga en soledad. Seguía sintiéndose mal por la forma en que había reaccionado a todo el asunto del accidente de Kat, no había sido capaz de apoyarla, la noticia le había sorprendido de tal manera que terminó siendo Regina quien se mostró entera y ella llorando la irreparable pérdida.

No había intentado comunicarse, sabía que necesitaba estar sola, necesitaba asimilar todo lo que estaba ocurriendo; pero también tenía claro que había llegado el momento de estar a su lado, de ayudarla, incluso cuando no fuera capaz de pedirlo.

Desde la sala de espera en la que estaba vio pasar ese escarabajo amarillo tan peculiar. Era extraño cómo se estaba tornando su relación con Emma, desde el momento en que la llamó para pedirle que fuera donde Regina ambas acordaron ayudarla en todo. No hubo necesidad de decir más porque las dos querían lo mejor para la morena. Había resultado mucho más sencillo de lo que le había pensado al principio, entre las dos se habían encargado de convencerla de comer y descansar aunque fuera un poco, tenían que unirse nuevamente, tenían que encontrar la forma de sacarla adelante.

Vestido negro, medias negras, zapatos altos, cabello recogido y unos grandes lentes obscuros que no permitían a nadie ver el dolor en sus ojos. Regina estaba ya a un palmo de ella, venía tomada de la mano de la rubia.

-Cariño…- La abrazó, lo hizo intentando transmitirle toda la fuerza de la que disponía. Sabía lo mucho que estaba sufriendo, quería hacerle saber que no estaba sola. -Lo siento tanto, Regina…- La morena asintió mientras se quitaba los lentes para poder limpiar las lágrimas que ya corrían por sus mejillas. Sus ojos habían hablado siempre por ella, por más intentos que hiciera de mantenerlos inexpresivos nunca lo había conseguido. Uno podía saber su estado de ánimo con tan solo mirarla.

-Lo sé...- Aunque Ingrid no había convivido mucho con Kat, estaba segura que lamentaba profundamente lo ocurrido, cualquier persona que la hubiera conocido lamentaría su muerte. -¿Hay alguien más?- Respiró profundo, estaba a punto de ver a su mejor amiga por última vez.

-No... Solo yo...- Regina asintió y nuevamente se colocó sus lentes, quería evitar a toda costa el contacto con las personas, el contacto visual por lo menos. -Emma...- Se acercó a la rubia y le dio pequeño abrazo. Estaba claro que no se lo esperaba, estaba completamente rígida y había sido mucho más incómodo de lo que pensó. Pero tenían que animar asperezas ahora, ya no cabían malas caras entre ellas.

-Ingrid…- No sabía qué decir, pero no importaba, ahora nada de eso importaba.

-Voy a verla…- Se encaminó hacía la recepción, Kat estaba ahí, lo sabía, necesitaba verla antes de que cerraran el ataúd. Necesitaba verla una vez más. La última. -Sola…- Emma quien ya iba detrás de ella, se detuvo haciendo una mueca de desaprobación.

-Regina…- Se quitó los lentes y se aclaró la garganta, esos ojos chocolate estaban más tristes que nunca.

-Por favor…- Emma asintió a regañadientes, Ingrid ni siquiera había hecho el intento de acompañarla. -Cuando llegue Tom, dile donde estamos…- La rubia nuevamente asintió y se cruzó de brazos. Se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla. -Gracias…-

Tal y como le habían informado, Kat estaba ya lista para el funeral, ella y James llevaban cerca de una hora en una sala especial preparada expresamente para que los familiares pudieran despedirse. No había nadie por supuesto, se había encargado de que nadie se enterara de ello. Solo Tom y ella podrían verla. Llevaba cerca de cinco minutos afuera de la sala, no encontraba la fuerza para entrar, a cada segundo que pasaba ese hueco en el pecho se hacía mas grande, esa sensación de no poder respirar era más difícil de ignorar. La vida te cambia en un segundo, la vida te cambia y ya nada vuelve a ser igual.

 _-Si por comer esto termino en el hospital, te lo voy a recordar toda la vida…- No se sentía bien, llevaban ya bastantes horas bebiendo. Kat puso los ojos en blanco mientras le acercaba nuevamente la rebanada a la boca._

 _-Nadie termina en el hospital por comer pizza…¡Anda!-_

 _-Grasienta pizza, si me permites añadir…- Kat soltó una carcajada mientras daba un trago a su bebida. Nunca había sido amante de ese tipo de comida, a decir verdad solía cuidar bastante su alimentación._

 _-¡Dios santo! Si es pizza entonces tiene que ser grasienta… ¿Podrías hacer el favor de probarla?- La forma en que Regina miraba la rebanada era casi ridícula. -Es mitad de la noche, acabamos de terminarnos la segunda botella de whisky, necesitas algo en el estómago si estás dispuesta a seguir con esto…-_

 _-Está bien.. Está bien…- Terminó tomando la rebanada entre sus manos y dándole una mordida; tenía que poner de su parte, al final de cuentas había sido ella la que había invitado a Kat a beber, y es que era ella la que había decidido tomar para no buscar a Emma, la que a base de alcohol intentaba convencerse de que haber terminado con ella había sido lo mejor._

 _-¿Está buena?-_

 _-Tolerable…- Kat, por otro lado, sonreía satisfecha. Como si con el hecho de haberla convencido de comer pizza le estuviera dando una enseñanza de vida._

 _-¿Tolerable?… ¡Te encantó!-_

 _-Calla y pásame otra rebanada…- No tenía las ideas claras y no era capaz de debatir eso, pero no pudo evitar sonreír ante la cara de suficiencia de la rubia. Era ella, sin lugar a dudas, quien conseguía entenderla cuando nadie más lo hacía. Era ella quien conseguía hacerla sonreír en momentos tan complicados._

 _-Vas a tener que empezar a disfrutar la vida, cariño, que es muy cortita como para ir por ella comiendo ensalada y rechazando amores…-_

Tenía razón, qué corta, pero qué corta resulta la vida a veces. En esa época no lo tuvo claro, en esa época no era capaz de reconocer la valía de todo lo que tenía a su alrededor, qué difícil resulta darse cuenta de cuán feliz eres en el momento en que todo está ocurriendo. Abrió la puerta y se topó con los dos ataúdes justo al centro. Una punzada en el pecho y unas ganas de salir corriendo, unas ganas de gritar, pero sobretodo, unas ganas de llorar; y es que no sabía qué le daba más miedo, si acercarse a verla o no volver a hacerlo nunca más. Paso a paso, porque de hacerlo de golpe terminaría en el suelo, se fue acercando. En cuanto pudo verla la garganta se le cerró, esas lágrimas que pensó que ya no tenía hicieron acto de presencia, se quitó los lentes y fue entonces cuando supo que la Kat que ella conocía se había quedado en el hospital. Ya no estaban sus ojos, ya no estaba su sonrisa, ya no estaba esa calma que sentía cada vez que la miraba. Kat ya no estaba ahí, ya se había ido.

-Te voy a amar siempre… Siempre, Kat… Siempre…- Fue un susurro, era lo único que había sido capaz de decir. Si algo quedaba de su amiga en esa habitación quería que supiera que nunca la iba a olvidar, que siempre la iba a llevar en la memoria, en el corazón.

Le acarició la mejilla y no pudo evitar pensar en Samantha, nunca iba a tener posibilidad de conocerla, nunca iba a escucharla reír, ni le iba a dar esos consejos tan suyos, nunca iba a mirarse en esos ojos, ni iba a sentir esa calma de saber que alguien así está en tu esquina, que alguien así de especial te cuida la espalda. Tom le estaba dando la posibilidad de participar activamente en su vida, de ser ella la encargada de que Samantha conociera a su madre, a sus padres, de que no los olvidara jamás.

-¿Qué debo hacer, cariño?- Las lágrimas caían pos sus mejillas sin que pudiera controlarlas. -No sé qué hacer… quiero estar a su lado, quiero formar parte de su vida pero… ¿Ser su madre?… Tú eres su madre… Yo.. Yo… Yo no estoy lista… No puedo ser responsable de ella, de su educación, de su vida… ¿En qué momento, Kat?.. ¿Cómo es que pasé de ser madrina a madre?… No puedo hacerlo… Ella es tu hija… De James… Yo… Yo no estoy a tu altura…- No hubo respuesta, nunca más iba a obtener respuesta. -Y además está Emma… ¿Qué va a pensar ella de todo esto?- Todos sus miedos le habían caído de golpe, y es que hacerse cargo de Samantha involucraba tantas cosas. -¿Qué pasa si no soy buena madre? ¿Si no encuentro la manera de conectar con ella? ¿Qué pasa si Emma decide que no quiere formar parte de algo así?- No la escuchaba pero era capaz de imaginársela rebatiendo cada una de sus razones, sacándola de ese mar de dudas que muchas veces era su cabeza y encargándose de traerla de vuelta a la realidad, esa era parte de su magia. -Te extraño…-

-¿Regina?- En cuanto la morena se giró se dio cuenta de que había estado llorando, ella también se dio cuenta de ello porque de inmediato se pudo nuevamente sus lentes.

-¿Si?- No tenía idea de cuanto tiempo había pasado en esa sala, le había parecido apenas unos minutos pero si Emma estaba ahí era por algo. No quería irse, no podía hacerlo, no estaba lista para despedirse.

-Tom está afuera… Quiere verla…- Se había ofrecido a llevar a Tom a la sala principalmente porque estaba preocupada por Regina, llevaba ya mucho tiempo metida ahí y estaba segura que iba a necesitar de alguien que la ayudara a salir. Dio unos pasos hacía la morena, había llegado el momento.

-Entiendo…- Se acercó y le besó en la mejilla. -No importa qué decida, ella nunca estará sola, siempre voy a estar ahí… No te preocupes… Yo te cubro la espalda…- Fue apenas un susurro, pero no porque no quisiera que Emma escuchara lo que tenía que decir, sino porque no se sentía capaz de nada; empezaba a sentirse mareada, empezaba a sentir mal, mal de verdad. -Te amo… Te amo… Te voy a ama siempre…- No fue capaz de continuar, Emma fue la que se encargó de tomarla por la cintura antes de que terminara en el suelo. -No puedo hacer esto… No puedo…- La rubia la llevaba prácticamente en peso, no podía dejar de llorar, quería hacerlo pero no encontraba la forma. No quería que la vieran así.

-Lo sé… lo sé…- Sentó a Regina en una banca que estaba al final del pasillo mientras hacía una seña a Tom para que entrara. -Estoy aquí… Yo me encargo de todo… Déjamelo a mí…- Se puso justo enfrente, necesitaba tranquilizarla antes de salir, habían empezado a llegar más personas, entre ellas estaba su madre y su hermana también, y ella le había hecho una promesa. -Respira… Respira…- Sacó de la bolsa de su chaqueta un pañuelo, le quitó los lentes y comenzó a secarle las lágrimas. -Zelena está aquí…- Los ojos de Regina de inmediato se tornaron obscuros, la sola mención de su hermana conseguía esa actitud en ella.

-Estoy mejor ahora…- Le quitó a Emma el pañuelo y se terminó de secar las lágrimas. No iba a permitir que Zelena se aprovechara de su vulnerabilidad justo como lo había hecho su madre, para buscar entablar una conversación con ella. No le interesaba. Se colocó sus lentes y se puso de pie. -Vamos…-

-Regina…- Era impresionante cómo cambiaba Regina cuando el nombre de su hermana salía a colación.

-Estoy bien…- Podía ver la duda en su rostro. Estaba segura de que Emma no entendía nada de lo que pasaba con su familia y no tenía ningún interés de que eso cambiara. Ya había compartido su pasado con Kat y no quería compartirlo con nadie más. -Vamos…- Le tomó la mano tratando de infundir una tranquilidad que no sentía.

•

No tenía completa certeza de lo que estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor, desde el momento en que habían dejado la sala tenía la sensación de estar flotando, de estar observándolo todo desde el techo, ajena a todo, ajena incluso a ella misma. No era capaz de llorar, o más bien no tenía necesidad de hacerlo, y es que nada le dolía, aunque a decir verdad no sentía nada en absoluto, era más bien la falta de todo, era respirar por respirar, estar por estar. Era consciente de la mano de Emma rodeando la suya, podía sentir su calor, podía escuchar sus palabras, pero no era capaz de procesarlas, no era capaz de responder. Como si de pronto se hubiera pausado, como si todo se moviera a su alrededor mientras ella solo miraba, formando parte pero sin participar.

No había hablado prácticamente con nadie, Emma se había encargado de mantenerla fuera del alcance de su madre, la rubia había conseguido que siempre estuvieran rodeadas por alguien. Ella por un lado e Ingrid por el otro, como si trataran de protegerla, de darle privacidad, de ayudarla. No sabía cuánto tiempo Cora permitiría esa situación, pero tenía la certeza de que no la dejaría marcharse de ahí sin antes abordarla primero.

No fue capaz de escuchar las palabras que el ministro había dicho sobre ellos, su cabeza al parecer había decidido que era momento de recordar, seguramente tratando de postergar ese dolor que tarde o temprano iba a aparecer. Había llegado el momento, no quería quitarse los lentes, esa era la única máscara que le quedaba, la única que le permitía esconderse. El ataúd de James había bajado primero y el de Kat estaba apunto de hacerlo, fue en ese momento cuando agradeció que Emma estuviera a su lado, la rubia la había tomado por la cintura como pidiéndole que se apoyara en ella. Y lo hizo, porque su cabeza se nublaba con tantos recuerdos.

 _-Me gustaría que me incineraran…-_

 _-¿Qué?…- Sacó la cabeza del refrigerador donde buscaba los ingredientes para preparar su pastel de manzana para mirar a su amiga que le regresaba una mirada sonriente desde la barra de la cocina._

 _-Cuando muera… Me gustaría que me incineraran…-_

 _-¿De qué demonios estás hablando?- Odiaba hablar de muerte, odiaba cuando Kat se empeñaba en hablar de muerte, odiaba imagina que un día podría perderla. Había sufrido muchas perdidas en su vida, no estaba lista para perderla a ella. -¿A qué viene eso?- Kat se encogió de hombros y dio un sorbo a su café._

 _-James y yo discutimos, él quiere que lo entierren y yo quiero que esparzan mis cenizas.-_

 _-¿Por qué demonios pelean por algo que está tan lejos de pasar?- Kat puso los ojos en blanco seguramente recordando la discusión._

 _-Lo mismo dije yo… Pero dice que es importante y que es algo de lo que tenemos que hablar y justo cuando hablamos de eso resultó que quiere que lo entierren…-_

 _-Jamás pensé decir esto…- De nuevo metió la cabeza en el refrigerador para seguir sacando los ingredientes. -Pero estoy de su parte…- No pudo evitar sonreía ante el grito de su amiga._

 _-¿Qué?- Ni siquiera te cae bien…_

 _-Eso no tiene nada que ver…- Sacó unas manzanas y cerró el refrigerador. Se giró hacía Kat que entrecerraba los ojos al mirarla. -No me mires así, cariño…- Kat puso los ojos en blanco nuevamente mientras bebía de su café. -Discúlpame pero si algo llegara a pasarte quisiera tener un lugar al cual ir a verte…- Lo decía en serio; eso era justamente lo que solía hacer con su padre, cuando iba a visitarle, aunque le parecía triste, también le reconfortaba saber que estaba ahí. Solía hablar con él como si estuviera vivo._

 _-Yo estaré en todas partes… Seré omnipresente… Como Dios…-_

 _-No es suficiente para mí…- Hizo su mayor esfuerzo para no reírle la broma, en lugar de eso la miró a los ojos, quería que le quedara claro que eso era importante, que no era un juego, que debía pensarlo bien. -Y aparentemente tampoco lo es para James…-_

 _-Pero no es lo que quiero…_

 _-Hazlo por los que se quedan…- Kat dio un sorbo a su café, lo estaba meditando. -Hazlo por los que quieres…- Puso los ojos en blanco mientras daba un sorbo más. Estaba a punto de conseguirlo. -Además tú ni siquiera estarás aquí ya, ¿Qué importancia tiene?-_

 _-No puedo creer que estés de su parte… Pero lo que realmente me sorprende es que utilices toda esa patraña sensiblera._

 _-No es patraña sensiblera…- Kat sonreía al otro lado de la barra. -Aunque es bueno saber que lo he conseguido…- Su amiga se encogió de hombros, empezaba a creer que en realidad no era tan importante para ella y que lo único que quería era que le dieran una buena razón para decidirse -No siempre puedes tener la razón, cariño…- Su amiga se llevó la mano al pecho antes de añadir._

 _-Así que así es como se siente la traición…_

 _-Cállate… Que yo haría lo mismo por ti…- Kat la miraba intentando no reír. -El día en que muera quiero que me entierren para que vayas a contarme cómo te va en tu vida de casada…- Ese había sido golpe bajo, siempre que uno quisiera molestar a su amiga tenía que tocar el tema del matrimonio._

 _-Nunca…. Nunca voy a casarme…_

 _-Bueno… dijiste que jamás te irías a vivir con él, discúlpame si pongo en duda lo que dices, cariño…- Su amiga había puesto cara de indignación, le gustaba hablar de todo con ella, le encantaba lo que habían conseguido formar._

 _\- Cállate… Está bien… Ustedes ganan… Pero no se lo digas a James, se pone realmente pesado cuando es capaz de ganarme una discusión… -_

 _-Promesa…- Sabía que lo que su amiga necesitaba era una razón lo suficientemente coherente para cambiar de opinión._

Se había salido con la suya, ahora ya tenía un lugar donde visitarla, jamás pensó que llegaría el día en que algo así sucedería, no lo había dicho en serio, sin duda alguna habría preferido irse ella primero antes que enterrar a Kat. El roce de Emma la trajo de regreso a la realidad.

-¿Estás bien?- No podía ver sus ojos, odiaba no poder ver sus ojos. Apenas unas cuantas lágrimas cuando el ataúd iba descendiendo pero nada que diera indicios de estar perdiendo el control.

-Estoy bien…- Ya no era posible ver el ataúd, su mejor amiga había desaparecido tras un montón de tierra, eso era lo que había quedado de ella, ahí permanecería para siempre su recuerdo.

-¿Quieres irte ya?- Regina no hacía intento de nada, continuaba mirando el lugar donde estaba enterrada Kat, la gente por el contrario comenzaba a irse. Tom, Cora y Zelena estaban a unos cuantos metros, tenía la sensación de que la estaban esperando. Tenían que marcharse cuanto antes si de verdad no quería toparse con su madre. -¿Cariño?- Le acarició la mejilla buscando traerla de regreso.

-Sí…- Asintió mientras giraba para despedirse de Ingrid. -Cariño, nos marchamos. Muchas gracias por estar aquí, por todo lo que has hecho…- La había tomado de las manos. -Yo… Yo… No sé cómo agradecerte por todo.-

-No tienes nada que agradecer… Ven aquí…- Fue un abrazo diferente, no sabía cómo explicarlo pero le parecía diferente, distante quizá. -Puedes llamarme… En cualquier momento… Puedes llamarme para lo que necesites…-

-Lo sé…- Se separó de Ingrid, no se sentía muy cómoda, quería marcharse.

-No estás sola, Regina…- La morena asintió mientras limpiaba una lágrima que había sido capaz de pasar el limite de sus lentes. -Te quiero…-

-Te quiero, cariño…- Se acercó a darle un beso de despedida. -Cuídate…- Ingrid la miraba preocupada, no quería pensar en ello, no quería dar explicaciones. Quería marcharse, quería llegar a casa y nuevamente tirarse a escuchar el tic-tac del reloj. Tomó la mano de la rubia y se encaminó rumbo al círculo donde estaba Tom.

-Necesito despedirme de Tom y entonces podremos irnos…- Emma tiró un poco de ella para que se detuviera a mirarla.

-¿Estás segura?- Regina asintió, le parecía más segura que antes, como si de pronto hubiera recobrado fuerzas. -Estoy justo a tu lado…-

-Lo sé, cariño…- Se llevó la mano de la rubia a los labios, estaba agradecida con Emma por todo lo que estaba haciendo por ella. No estaban muy lejos de donde Tom, su madre, Zelena y unas personas más hablaban, le iba a llevar un minuto hacer lo que tenía que hacer.

-Tom…- Podía notar la mirada de Zelena y de su madre sobre ella, la estaban sondeando, querían saber si era el momento, no lo era. No estaba de humor para nada, no ahora, no en mucho tiempo. -Me voy… Te veo pronto…- Una sonrisa realmente triste se dibujo en el rostro de Tom.

-Cuídate, Regina cariño…- No era capaz de ver sus ojos pero sabía perfectamente lo que estaba sintiendo, era lo mismo que él estaba pasando. Se acercó a ella y la abrazó fuertemente, al instante un temblor recorrió el cuerpo de la morena, estaba seguro de que estaba llorando. -Lo sé… Lo sé…- Estuvo así un par de minutos, hasta que Regina comenzaba a tranquilizase. -Estaré esperando…-

-No tardaré mucho…- La voz le salió muy quebrada, la cercanía con él la hacía mucho más vulnerable de lo que creyó y es que al final de cuentas solo él era capaz de comprender en plenitud lo que estaba sintiendo. -Lo prometo…-

-Lo sé, cariño…- Se separó de la morena y la besó en la mejilla. -Tómate tu tiempo… Te estaré esperando…- La morena asintió mientras limpiaba las lágrimas que escurrían por sus mejillas. Estaba tocada, lo sabía porque no paraba de temblar. -Cuídala, Emma, cuídense.- La rubia asintió, estaba a un palmo de ellos y ya había tomado a Regina por la cintura.

-No te preocupes, Tom. Estaremos bien.- Regina estaba recargada sobre su hombro, toda esa fuerza que le infundió antes de acercarse a ellos había desaparecido, ahora le parecía más débil que nunca. Había llegado el momento de marcharse, Regina ya no era capaz de soportar un momento más ahí. -Nos vamos…- Tom asintió y de inmediato vio la intención de ambas de acercarse a Regina, de entablar un conversación. -No es el momento..- Lo dijo muy claro y mirando a ambas. Le intimidaban, por supuesto, pero no iba a permitir que lastimaran a Regina, no frente a ella. -Vámonos, cariño…- Regina asintió y se encaminaron hacía el estacionamiento.

-Regina…- Tenía que hablar con su hermana, necesitaba hacerlo. Kat le había prometido que encontraría la forma de que Regina la escuchara. Era justo ahora cuando más vulnerable se veía, era el momento de hacerlo. La tomó del brazo para hacerla girarse y por fin arreglar las cosas.

-Dije que no es el momento…- Tomó el brazo de Zelena y lo apretó con tanta fuerza que la pelirroja terminó por soltar el de Regina. -Vas a tener que respetarla, te guste o no…- Esto último lo dijo muy despacio para que solo ella pudiera escucharla. Entonces la soltó y se encaminó hacía su escarabajo, llevaba a Regina prácticamente en peso, estaba tan triste, tan devastada que el solo hecho de mirarla le rompía el corazón, pero ella iba a estar ahí, a su lado, le iba a demostrar que no estaba sola, aunque se empeñara en creerlo, no lo estaba, no lo estaría mientras ella estuviera viva.

•

Llevaba cerca de dos horas viendo dormir a Emma, no estaba segura de cómo es que había terminado en su casa, lo último que recordaba era su despedida con Tom y a partir de ese momento todo se había nublado. Había perdido el control y la rubia se había encargado de sacarla de ahí, eso sí que lo tenía claro. La había llevado a su casa y se había encargado de que descansara por lo menos unas horas, esto por supuesto era entrar en el terreno de las especulaciones.

Ahora estaba mejor, habían pasado unas horas y empezaba a racionalizar todo lo que había ocurrido. Su madre en su casa, Zelena intentando hablar con ella, Tom pidiéndole hacerse cargo de Samantha, tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza o quizá intentaba llenársela de todo para no tener que pensar en eso que no quería pensar. Porque era una pesadilla, estaba viviendo su peor pesadilla y ya estaba lista para despertar; necesitaba hacerlo, porque quería llamarla, llamarla y contarle lo que había soñado, quería volver a escuchar su risa y que le dijera que no pensaba morirse porque aún le quedaba mucho por disfrutar, quería abrazarla y no soltarla jamás porque de pronto se la había instaurado un terror de que pudiera irse, irse para no volver. Pero no era una pesadilla, era la realidad, su nueva realidad, esa en la que de pronto su mejor amiga había dejado de existir, en la que se había ido de golpe, ella y todas esas cosas que tanto adoraba, dejándola perdida, perdida y sin saber cómo vivir sin ella.

Tenía tantas cosas en las que pensar y tan poca energía para hacerlo, toda su vida había cambiado por completo sin siquiera imaginarlo, nada volvería a ser igual sin importar la decisión tomara.

Eran las dos de la mañana cuando se levantó para comenzar a vestirse, necesitaba marcharse, esa sensación de asfixia no hacía más que agravarse, estaba a punto de tener un ataque de ansiedad y tenía hacer algo al respecto. El tic-tac del reloj atrajo su atención, después de veinticuatro hora seguía siendo el mismo, mantenía su ritmo sin verse alterado por todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Tic. Tac. La tranquilizaba, conseguía hacerla pensar diferente, que no se le desbordaran todo esos sentimientos. Era un buen precepto ese del reloj, ser tan equilibrado que nada consiga turbarte, ser inalterable ante todo lo que te rodea.

Kat siempre había creído que había situaciones que te marcaban, que te cambiaban, que te volvían quien eres y sobretodo te convertían en lo que querías ser. Conocerla había sido un punto de quiebre en su vida, perderla, otro. Todo iba a cambiar y estaba en sus manos tomar la decisión de cómo vivir de ahora en adelante.

Terminó de ponerse sus tacones y se acercó a una Emma que dormía plácidamente, si iba a tomar una decisión tan importante tenía que hacerlo sola, ella y solo ella era dueña de su destino. No estaba segura de nada pero sabía que para encontrar su equilibro necesitaba eliminar todos esos factores que la alteraban, quedarse únicamente con lo indispensable, y poder así, empezar de nuevo. Aislarse de todo, hacerlo, porque esa era la única forma en que podría sobrevivir.

 ** _...Continuará..._**


End file.
